


Their Thing(s)

by Angelikah



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: (and also some not smut hell), (but who cares about things that aren't smut let's be real here), AU, AU/AH, Angst, Blowjobs, Bondage, Canon, Crack, D/s, Don't worry, F/M, Fluff, I promise, Just to reiterate, Roleplay, Smut, So many blowjobs, So yeah, There's smut, Toys, all the things, all the universes, also to reiterate, although they don't have sex in that one, and whatever floats your boat you do you, but it's a random clusterfuck, enjoy your stay, i feel like i am not accurately representing how much of a random clusterfuck this collection is, like a lot of smut, mostly requests, mostly they aren't though, mostly unbeta'd, only like two though, sometimes they're ooc, then sorry, there's also one where klaus is a dog, uhhh, unless that's a thing you like, welcome to smut hell, with lots of fucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 68
Words: 284,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelikah/pseuds/Angelikah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaroline drabbles posted on my tumblr account, not necessarily in the same order. Some are smut, some aren't. Tags/Warnings are different for every drabble. I've listed the most common ones in the tags section.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Maid

“This is literally the tackiest costume in the history of the world,” Caroline said from the other side of the closet door.  
“I’m sorry that you don’t approve of my choices, love, although I do believe that this is the first time in ten years that you disliked something I picked out.”  
He heard her huff and smirked to himself. He and Caroline had an agreement for birthdays. Each birthday was good for one sexual fantasy of the birthday-person’s choice, whether they’d done it before or not. There were, of course, strict rules for off-limits activities (i.e. compulsion), but other than that, the birthday-person had free rein.  
Needless to say, Klaus _loved_ birthdays.  
This particular fantasy he’d wanted to do for a while, but hadn’t _quite_ managed to talk her into it (until, of course, he pulled the “it’s my birthday” card).  
“I don’t think these even count as clothes.”  
He laughed. “Well, that’s rather the point.”  
He heard some rustling from the other side of the door, and a frustrated sigh before Caroline poked her head out to glare at him, holding a feather duster in the hand keeping the door open, but with no other body parts visible.  
“I look ridiculous. You’re so lucky I was a drama major or I’d never be able to keep a straight face.”  
He grinned at her from his perch on their unmade bed, where he’d been waiting patiently for her to come out. “Don’t talk back, it will get you fired. And you need this job, remember?”  
She rolled her eyes at him before disappearing back behind the closet door. He smirked as he heard her mumble some decidedly unflattering comments about where he could stick the stupid feather duster.  
“I heard that,” He said, smiling to himself when he heard her growl.  
“Don’t you have to go wait somewhere that’s not here?”  
He sighed loudly and left the room, listening hard for the closet door to open and shut. When it did, he waited for two minutes and then walked in, immediately feeling his mouth go dry.  
She was leaning over the bed facing away from him, smoothing the comforter down onto the pillows, having positioned herself carefully so that his eyes were immediately glued to the black dress clinging to her barely-covered ass, revealing her mile-long creamy legs to his greedy eyes, his cock twitching at the sight.  
She slowly stood up fully and turned around to face him, and he found his eyes wandering over the fabric pulled tight around her breasts and taught stomach, the black dress’s sweetheart neckline perfectly enhancing her generous cleavage.  
She hadn’t bothered with the headband, most likely knowing that it would just get in their way, and had stored the feather duster in the pocket of the tiny white ruffled apron tied around her waist.  
“Sorry, Mr. Mikaelson,” She said softly, blushing slightly when she saw the way he was looking at her and tucking a blonde curl behind her ear nervously, “I’m running a bit behind. I’ll be out of your way in a minute.”  
The lilt of her voice brought him abruptly back to the present and he nodded. “It’s not a problem, take your time.”  
He strode over to the overstuffed couch they kept in the corner near the bookshelf and sank down onto it, pulling a book out of the shelf at random with no intention of even opening it, content to just watch Caroline bend down unnecessarily to get to what were very easily accessible corners of furniture, giving him teasing glimpses of her uncovered inner thighs.  
She suddenly reached out slightly and knocked down an ugly vase, causing it to shatter on the floor.  
She squeaked and turned to him with pleading eyes. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Mikaelson. I didn’t mean to—“  
“Do you know how much that’s worth?” He snapped, getting up and walking to stand in front of her.  
Caroline shook her head frantically. “I’m sorry, Mr. Mikaelson, I—”  
“You’ll have to pay for it,” he interrupted.  
“H—how much?”  
“Three thousand,” He said shortly.  
“But I can’t afford—”  
“Well, you’re going to have to.”  
“No, please, Mr. Mikaelson, I’m sorry, I really am.”  
“Well, how do you propose making it up then?” He asked, his voice silky and inviting.  
She bit her lip, looking up at him through her lashes, studying his face.  
“I don’t know, Mr. Mikaelson. Really, I’m sor—”  
“Stop apologizing.”  
Caroline opened her mouth, and then closed it again, clearly having been about to apologize for apologizing.  
He let his eyes flick down to her lips, which she licked self-consciously, and ran a single finger down her cheek, trailing it down her neck and over the swells of her breasts, the dress so low-cut that they were practically bursting out of the bodice giving him glimpses of her rosy nipples, feeling her breath catch under his fingertip, and stopping at her hand, which he gently pulled to rest over the bulge in his slacks.  
Her eyes went wide, still locked on his face, and she licked her lips again.  
“Mr. Mikaelson, I don’t understa—”  
“I think you understand very well,” He said, his voice a low growl.  
“But—”  
“Would you rather pay monetarily, Caroline?”  
She shook her head slowly. “No,” she said softly, her hand starting to lightly massage his hard length through the rough cloth.  
He groaned, bucking into her hand, causing her strokes to become harder and more confident. He pushed her hand away and tugged her towards the wall, leaning against it and pushing gently on her shoulders, wordlessly ordering her to kneel.  
She did so, peering up at him through her lashes. “Well, get on with it,” He growled.  
She blushed slightly at his tone of voice and quickly undid his slacks and pulled them down, making him groan, pulling his fully erect cock out of his boxers and stroking him a few times before swirling her tongue around the head and then taking him in her mouth, one hand on his thigh and the other massaging his balls as she sucked him.  
He buried a hand roughly in her curls, pulling her mouth more firmly against him so that her lips were wrapped as close to the base of his length as possible, grunting as she relaxed her throat, taking in as much of him as possible, her tongue swirling an unpredictable pattern around him as her lips slid up and down his shaft. Her hand relaxed against his thigh and he took the opportunity to buck into her mouth, making her gag slightly.  
“Suck harder,” he ordered, mumbling a stream of expletives as she obliged, a groan hissing through his gritted teeth.  
“ _Fuck_ , Caroline. Yes, just like that, good girl. I love seeing you like this, you know, on your knees in front of me with your lips wrapped around my cock, your tits bursting out of your dress. I can smell that you’re wet for me, Caroline.”  
She moaned around him again, her nails digging into his thigh while she rubbed hers together, trying to get some— _any_ —friction to relieve the ache between them.  
“You’re so good with that gorgeous mouth of yours, love, you’re really _invested_ in _earning_ this, aren’t you? I bet you wanted to do this before. Just waiting for an excuse to suck my cock in that hot, little mouth.”  
He bucked into her mouth again, and his face twisted into a smirk at the feeling of his cock against the back of her throat. He felt himself getting close and tugged her lips off of him, smirking at her darkened, lustful eyes.  
She stood, wobbling slightly, her legs had most likely fallen asleep while she’d been kneeling, and he pulled her back against his front, her skirt bunched up around her waist with his hard cock cradled in the cleft of her ass, the feather duster in her apron clattering, forgotten, to the floor.  
He dragged a finger down her front again, stopping to dart between her legs, stroking her wet folds, breathing into her ear as her head lolled against his shoulder.  
“You’re so wet for me, Caroline. You liked getting fucked in the mouth, didn’t you?”  
The only answer he got was her harsh breathing, her chest bouncing up and down as he plunged two fingers into her, massaging her clit with his thumb.  
“Didn’t you, love?” He asked again.  
“Yes,” she hissed, grinding against his fingers.  
“Yes, what?”  
“Yes, I liked it, Mr. Mikaelson,” she gasped out, wantonly spreading her legs wider as he finger-fucked her.  
He pushed her gently towards the bed, bending her over it so that she was face down, tightly clutching the fluffy comforter in her fists, his hand never stopping its movements.  
He stood behind her, smiling as she pressed her center up against his hand as much as she could, clearly craving his touch.  
“You’re so wet for me, Caroline, so tight.”  
The only response he got from that was a breathy moan.  
“You want my cock in you, don’t you, love?”  
“Yes, Mr. Mikaelson,” She said breathlessly.  
“Hmm…But that would be counter-productive, wouldn’t it? Rewarding you for breaking my property.”  
“Please.”  
“Please, what?”  
“Please fuck me, Mr. Mikaelson. I want—I need—” She interrupted herself with a moan as he abruptly entered her in one thrust, sheathing himself in her tight, wet heat.  
He gripped her hips as he fucked her, his balls slapping against her skin as she writhed under him, the dirtiest words flowing out of her mouth alternating with her pleading for _more_ and _harder_ and _faster_ and _please, fuck me, Mr. Mikaelson_.  
Klaus, for his part, had his head thrown back and mouth slightly open as he pounded into her, loving the feel of her wet pussy clenching around him, the words dripping out of her mouth fueling his frenzied thrusts.  
He heard her orgasm before he felt the walls of her pussy clench around him rapidly, her moans and screams and _oh my gods_ reverberating off the walls of their bedroom, followed by her harsh breathing as she came down from her high and he pulled out, tugging her back to the floor, and rubbing his cock on her lips, coating them with her own juices.  
“Do your job, love. Clean it.”  
Her mouth opened immediately as she welcomed him back into her mouth, her cheeks hollowed out as she sucked him, stopping every now and then to pull her lips off and give his shaft long, languid licks, her eyelids fluttering shut at the taste of herself on his cock.  
It was mere minutes before he felt his balls tighten in preparation for his release, and he came in her mouth, fucking her lips as he spilled his seed inside her mouth.  
She swallowed it all, giving the tip of his cock a final soft kiss before licking her own lips.  
They were both breathing hard, completely exhausted, and Klaus pulled her to her feet, steadying her with his hands on her hips.  
Still holding eye contact with him, she immediately broke the moment, a small smirk on her face.  
“I think I deserve a raise for that.”


	2. Under the Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi-public sex.

They had rented out the entire restaurant for this.  
Caroline’s friends were surrounding most of the giant set of connected tables, with Klaus’s family clustered at one end, though Bonnie was next to Kol, most likely to prevent unnecessary bloodshed.  
Caroline and Klaus were in the middle of one side, with Matt and Rebekah on the other, drawing an imaginary “do not cross” line between the two groups.   
Caroline cut up another bite of her salmon, trying not to laugh at the current conversation.  
“I’m surprised to see you,” Rebekah was saying to Elena, a saccharine smile on her face. “Since you’ve been so busy lately, I mean. Your book is doing a lot better than everyone thought it would. You must be really proud.”  
Caroline saw Matt shoot Rebekah a warning look as Elena bristled at the veiled insult. “Yeah, it’s definitely nice. I like being able to be independent and not having to rely on anyone else for my happiness. I feel like an actual adult.”  
Klaus wiped his mouth with his napkin, and Caroline knew that he was concealing a smile. Round one to Elena.   
“I’ll be right back,” Klaus muttered to her, placing his napkin down on the table. “But they can take my plate if they come 'round.”  
“All right,” Caroline said, tuning back into the burgeoning argument between her friends.  
“Yes, it’s always nice to be independent and to make your own decisions. After all, being indecisive is a sign of immaturity. By the way, I realize I haven’t inquired. How is Damon? I don’t see him here. It’s a shame he couldn’t make it, but I’m glad Stefan was able to attend.”  
Ouch. Point to Rebekah.  
“Claws in, Bex,” Caroline heard Matt mutter as he took a bite of his steak.  
She saw Klaus coming back, and smiled as he sat down next to her, laying a hand on her knee, his hand brushing up against the hem of her dress.  
“Yes, Stefan, how have you been faring? I have heard your latest stop is in Miami,” Elijah jumped in, clearly hoping to diffuse the situation.  
Stefan shrugged. “It’s fine. We’ve been enjoying the beaches.”  
“We?” Rebekah asked, looking gleeful.  
It was clear from the moment that they’d walked in that Elena had flipped brothers again, but Rebekah was obviously waiting for the confirmation so that she could really tear into them.  
Stefan nodded warily, shooting a quick glance at Elena, who shrugged helplessly before taking a sip of her water.  
Caroline flinched in surprise as Klaus’s hand traveled up her leg a little bit and under the hem of her short dress. She reached down and pushed his hand away slightly. Yes, she’d said semi-public birthday sex, but she didn’t expect him to interpret it as being at a table with her friends and his siblings. She meant somewhere with people they didn’t know who’d never see them again. She shot him a look out of the corner of her eye and decided that she would try, if not just because he was giving her the “are you honestly nervous about this?” look. He smirked at her and stroked the inside of her thigh with his thumb, causing her to resist a shiver.  
Yes. She was definitely game for this.  
“Yes, Matt and I went to the beaches in France last summer. It was lovely there, wasn’t it?” Rebekah asked, turning to Matt, who nodded, apparently resigned to his girlfriend happily tearing apart his childhood friend as long as he didn’t have to participate besides an occasional nod or hum of agreement.  
Klaus’s hand crept up the inside of her thigh, his fingertips teasing, and Caroline resisted the urge to close her eyes, though she did spread her legs a bit more to allow his hand a bit more room. She bit her lip slightly as his finger approached her center, and resisted the urge to smirk at the momentary widening of his eyes when he realized that she wasn’t wearing anything under her dress.  
His fingers brushed her folds and she concentrated very hard on cutting up another bite of her food, resisting the urge to moan when he brushed over her clit, stroking down to her entrance, and she caught him smirking out of the corner of her eye at how wet she was as her juices coated the tips of his fingers.   
She was thankful that everyone was focusing on the passive-aggressive insult war between Rebekah and Elena as he inserted a finger into her pussy, quickly adding another when realized how wet she actually was for him, making her hips involuntarily roll. He pulled his thumb back and brushed her clit every time his fingers thrust into her, and she had to restrain a sigh of pleasure as he began to fingerfuck her.  
Her eyelids fluttered and she spread her legs a little bit more, quickly scanning the table to see if anyone had noticed–they hadn’t–before reaching down to rub him through his jeans, restraining a smile at how hard he already was for her. She squeezed him lightly and he sucked in a sharp breath, causing Kol to quickly send them a confused look, but he was quickly distracted by Bonnie’s screech from next to him, as Rebekah’s elbow hit her wine glass and spilled the liquid down his girlfriend’s dress.  
Caroline tuned out the argument and felt around so that she could unbutton his jeans, smiling as he ground himself against her hand, and once she’d successfully gotten his jeans unzipped she slid her hand into the fabric of his boxers and grasped his hard shaft, satisfied that she could get him hard just because he knew that she was wet, that she wanted him. She rubbed the pad of her thumb over his already leaking tip, causing him to buck into her hand, his eyes shutting.   
She matched the rhythm of his fingers as she stroked him, wondering who would cave first. Who would have to drag them somewhere else to finish what they’d started. She bit back a groan as his fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot and shuddered.   
He pulled his fingers out of her, and she sighed slightly at the loss before his fingers were rubbing her clit, causing her to clench her teeth together to restrain a moan. She squeezed him in response, smiling slightly at his jaw momentarily clenched before he pulled his hand away again and nudged the inside of her thigh with his soaked fingers. She got the message and hooked her ankles around the legs of her chair, spreading her legs even wider so that her dress rode up to her hips, thankful that she was close enough into the table that no one would notice.  
He thrust his fingers into her again, matching the rhythm of her stroking his cock as she continued to pleasure him under the table. She bit her lip as he curled his fingers to hit a particularly pleasurable spot. It was getting much harder to restrain her sighs, but she saw him give her a sideways glance, eyebrows raised, as though asking if she could handle it.  
She rubbed her thumb against the tip of his cock before sliding one finger down to cup his balls,massaging them lightly, knowing that was one of his weaknesses.  
He grunted, quickly and believably turning it into a cough as Elijah shot them a suspicious look, eyebrows raised. She removed her hand from him and he shot her a questioning look before she pulled his wrist away from her. He smirked, thinking he’d won and she needed to leave, but she quickly pressed his knee down as though telling him to stay, before rubbing herself quickly, coating her palm and pads of her fingers with her juices before reaching to grab his cock again.   
His eyes fluttered shut as she picked up the speed of her strokes. She glanced at his face and could tell that he was close–his clenched hands on his thighs were his tell–and his palm landed on hers, stopping her movements. She smirked as he tugged her hand off of him and fixed his clothes, setting his napkin on the table and standing up to make his way to the back again, shooting her a look that plainly asked her to follow him.  
Her original request had been for him to get her off in public without anyone knowing, but she’d taken it a step further, and she needed him inside her. She was too turned on to care who heard them.  
She calmly brought her knees back so that her legs crossed at the ankle and dabbed her mouth delicately with her napkin before standing up. Ignoring the knowing look Kol shot her as he accepted a new glass of wine for Bonnie and the waiter cleared the old one from the table.  
She saw Klaus lingering in the hallway to the bathroom, and his eyes fixed on her, his heated gaze making her clench her thighs together. In an instant, he was trapping her against the wall with his hands on either side of her body.  
She smirked. “Serves you right.”  
He glared and silenced her with his lips, biting them harshly, consuming her. He pressed her back against the wall so that she was flush against him, his now-covered erection pressing insistently against her thigh as he kissed her.   
He knocked her knees aside with his leg, pressing his thigh against her core. She rutted against him, biting his lip harshly as he reached down to cup her ass, pulling her up to support her against the wall so that she could ride his leg, her knees squeezing into his sides.  
He pulled his lips away from her so that he could nibble on her ear, his hot breath on her neck giving her goosebumps, angling her hips so that so that he could massage her clit while she rubbed herself against his thigh.  
“Do you like that?” He muttered in her ear, his whisper low and husky, “Do you like rutting yourself against me like an animal, love? Are you that desperate for my touch?”  
“Yes,” She hissed, rolling her hips against him as he squeezed her clit lightly causing her to moan loudly and blush when she realized how loud they were being.  
“No, scream for me, love. I’m perfectly content with the world knowing how much you need me. You wanted me so badly that you couldn’t resist touching me under the table in front of all your friends. You knew what it would do to me. You knew that it was taking all of my willpower to not take you right there on the table in front of everyone.”   
She gasped out a moan at this, and he smiled wickedly, rubbing his thumb over her clit a little bit harder, “You like that? Is that what you wanted? You don’t just want them to suspect what’s happening, do you? You want them to _know_. You want them to hear every sound you make while I take you, don’t you?”   
She gasped in a breath and buried one of her hands in his hair to pull his lips and fuse them to hers as she reached down with the other to quickly unbutton his jeans, pulling out his cock and stroking it roughly, squeezing it as he shoved down the side zipper of her dress to slide his hand inside and caress her breast, tweaking her nipple. She moaned and started to stroke him harder, moaning as his tongue dominated her mouth. He pulled her hand off of him and reached to her shoulder to pull the front of her dress down so that her breasts were exposed to the air, causing her nipples to pucker. He moved down to scrape it gently with his teeth, causing her to moan, and soothed the bite with his tongue as she wrapped her other leg around his waist, slinging her arms around his neck, her fingers buried in his hair as she held his head to her breast, encouraging him to keep licking and biting at her chest. He shifted to position his cock at her entrance and pulled her hips down so that he could thrust into her.   
She leaned back so that her head hit the wall, breathing harshly as he fucked her, letting her hands drop to his shoulders so that he could pull away from her chest and make eye contact as he thrust into her.  
“You’re so wet for me, love. So tight,” He muttered as he slammed into her, making the walls shake.  
There was no doubt that their friends could hear them now, she knew, and she found that she didn’t care. She squeezed him tighter with her legs. “Faster,” She gasped out.  
He obligingly sped up his thrusts, causing her to moan loudly, her breathy pants making him smirk again before he reattached his lips to her neck, sucking and licking and biting, and she honestly would have been happy to be fucked against that wall forever as long as he kept hitting her right there, his balls slapping against her skin with every thrust as she clawed at his back--who cared if his shirt was in shreds–gasping out his name and through gritted teeth as his breaths picked up, hot against her neck, and she felt herself getting closer, teetering on the edge, and he squeezed her ass roughly and bit down on her neck and she was gone, moaning and writhing against him, his name escaping from her lips over and over in gritty, breathy pants, squeezing him against her as he slammed into her faster and harder until he climaxed, spilling into her. They stayed there for a moment, breathing hard and fast, and he carefully set her down on her wobbly legs, causing her to grab his shirt momentarily to get her balance.   
They carefully re-arranged their clothes, knowing perfectly well that it was pointless to try to pretend like nothing had happened because there was no possible way that everyone in the dining room wouldn’t know _exactly_ what had happened, but going through the motions anyway, because it was her _birthday_ and damnit, she deserved a free pass.   
He was smirking down at her, looking thoroughly too pleased with himself, but she couldn’t help but grin back. “We can just go home, you know. We don’t have to stay,” He breathed into her ear cajolingly, his hand traveling down to her thigh under her dress.   
She probably would have agreed too, if they hadn’t heard a knock on the wall, and turned to see Kol with his hands over his eyes. “Are you decent?”  
“Yes,” Klaus said shortly, his eyes flashing with anger, “How long have you been there?”  
“About two seconds, and the entire time I’ve had my eyes covered,” Kol said, a malicious smirk still visible under his hands before he pulled them down off of his face, “I was told to inform you that if you’re quite finished celebrating Caroline’s birthday in your own special way, it’s time for cake, and also Bekah would like to especially request that you wash your hands before you come out.”   
Caroline knew that she was blushing, and Kol gave her a quick wink before walking away, his hands in his pockets with a wicked grin on his face.


	3. Catcall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I actually don't even know how this happened. Catcalling is terrible. Don't be like Damon.  
> Summary: Caroline is Rebekah's best friend. Klaus is back for the summer from college. Damon's an asshole. Enjoy the smut.  
> -Angie

"Can I get a smile?" Damon drawled to a girl walking past them, who ducked her head and kept walking, studiously ignoring them.

Klaus and Stefan exchanged a look, but didn't comment. They were back in Chicago for the summer, starting their last year of university in the fall. Well, Klaus was back in Chicago. Damon and Stefan were just visiting for the week before going back to Virginia. It was approaching midday, and they were in a semi-populated section of town, contentedly people watching from their table outside the cafe they were eating at.

Catcalling was not something Klaus generally participated in, though occasionally if Damon said something particularly humorous he'd laugh along with it (Stefan didn't either, although he was much better at keeping a straight face when Damon managed to be even slightly funny).

A tall blonde in a tank top, shorts, and sunglasses approached, texting on her phone, and Klaus's eyes immediately were glued to her long legs, which the shorts were highlighting perfectly.

"Hey, beautiful," Damon said, shooting her a wink.

The girl stopped in her tracks and turned to glare at Damon. "Ugh, fuck off you as–Oh my god, Klaus?"

The girl pushed her sunglasses up, and Klaus took a second before he recognized her and fought the urge to groan. He had just been ogling his little sister's best friend. Caroline and Rebekah had been inseparable since elementary school, and he had left for university the year that she and Rebekah had started their second year of high school.

Before they'd been old enough to be left by themselves, he'd babysat them frequently during sleepovers, and had driven her and Rebekah places after he'd gotten his license at sixteen for the two years before he'd left home.

The last time he'd seen her she'd been fourteen (her birthday was just before the cut-off date of the school year, so she'd started Kindergarten at four) with a mouthful of braces and disproportionate limbs that caused her to trip all over the place because of her sudden shift in height.

Now though, her long limbs were softer and well-proportioned, her hips were round, and her chest...well...was most definitely not flat.

She still had the same wide smile, though it currently was a little bit more malicious than he'd ever seen it before.

"Klaus Mikaelson, did you just catcall me? Seriously? Oh my god, Rebekah will never let you hear the end of this."

No, she wouldn't. It wouldn't even matter that he was an innocent bystander to said catcalling. Rebekah would still never forget it, bring it up at any and all family functions, and re-enact it with surprising accuracy despite the fact that she was probably halfway across the city.

She pulled out her phone from her back pocket where she'd just stored it and swiped to open it, clearly about to text his sister.

"No, Caroline…"

"Wait, you know her?" Damon asked.

"Unfortunately."

"Oh, don't be upset Klaus, it's not my fault that you're in this situation. You should have better taste in friends."

He stepped over the low barrier of flowerpots separating the cafe table from the street and made to grab Caroline's phone from her hand. "Nope, sorry buddy, not happening."

"Caroline, don't do it…" he said warningly.

She just gave him a mischievous smile and started typing a text. "Why not? It's hilarious."

"For you."

She gave an exaggerated sigh, lowering her phone. "Fine then, what's in it for me?"

His eye twitched. He couldn't think of anything that he could give her. "What do you want?"

She shrugged. "A favor."

"What kind of favor?" he asked warily.

"That has yet to be determined," she said cheerfully.

He grimaced. Even at fourteen, Caroline had the ability to be incredibly cunning when she wanted to be, and that was the sort of trait that got honed with age. He was reluctant to agree to anything open-ended.

"Not worth it."

She raised an eyebrow. "All right, suit yourself. Then I guess you won't mind if I text Kol–"

"Fine. Fine. But nothing serious, all right?"

"Nothing serious," she agreed, though there was still a hint of a smirk on her face. "Anyway, I have to go, I have something to take care of."

Still grinning, she turned and walked away. Klaus immediately stepped back over the flowerpots and sank down into his chair rubbing his face with his palms.

"Who was she?"

"Rebekah's best friend," Klaus said shortly.

"Why do you look like you just volunteered as tribute for The Hunger Games?"

"Because that girl is too smart for her own good, and I just handed her a favorable situation on a silver platter. Which, by the way, was all your fault."

Damon shrugged. "Who knows, maybe it'll be a favor. I'd hit that."

Klaus's eyes snapped up to glare at Damon. No matter how infuriating Caroline was at fourteen (which, by the way, was very), she was still his little sister's best friend, though she certainly wasn't little anymore.

"Don't go there, Damon."

Damon smirked. "Sounds like someone is interested in his little sister's best friend."

"Or just protective."

"Or you wouldn't mind hitting that either."

**XXX**

"Klaus?"

Klaus groaned at Caroline's voice coming up the stairs. It had been a week since the incident, and she still hadn't called in her favor. He stood up to open his bedroom door (while inwardly reminding himself that he really needed to see if he could lease an apartment for the summer, because living with Kol, Rebekah, Henrik, and his parents was not top of the list of things he liked about his life), and found her on the other side, her fist having been raised, about to knock.

"Hello, Caroline."

She walked past him into his room and flopped down on his bed. "Yes, of course you can come in, please, make yourself comfortable."

She gave him an unapologetic smile. Clearly she had not become any less comfortable with inviting herself around his family's home in the four years he'd been away.

"So…"

"So?"

She sighed, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "So, last year was my first year of college."

He nodded. He was well aware of this, as Rebekah had written him constant emails complaining about how all of her friends were miles away.

"I'm taking a community college course this summer to fulfill my GenEd requirement for math."

"Okay…?" he asked, hoping that she wasn't asking what he thought she was going to ask.

"And I'm taking calculus."

"Okay."

"And you know calculus."

"I'm aware of that."

She glared at him, and he was honestly a bit surprised that an eighteen year old could make him feel ashamed of himself for his sarcasm.

"I need help."

"Surely you're not failing."

She shook her head. "No, but the teacher is terrible, and I'm averaging a B+ right now. I need an A to keep my GPA up."

Of course she did.

Caroline, ever the overachiever, would most certainly not be satisfied by a B+.

"So what's your question?"

She glared at him. "I want your help with it."

"You want me to tutor you in math?"

Why had he decided to be an engineering major again?

She nodded.

He let out a harsh breath. "Where are you in the class?"

She gave him a brief summary of where they were, and they arranged to meet the next Saturday. As they talked, he realized that he'd never noticed how smart she was. As she strutted out of his room, he tried to reassure himself that this whole tutoring thing would be completely harmless.

She was eighteen, and he wasn't impressed, no matter how well she could hold an intelligent conversation, or how great her ass looked in that skirt.

**XXX**

"Have you always been this funny?"

She laughed. "Of course. I'm hilarious. You just never noticed."

Well, he definitely noticed now.

"Apologies, I suppose."

She shrugged, flashing him another brilliant smile. "No worries. So. Chain rule."

He sighed, giving her a slight smile and started explaining it, slightly glad that he'd be able to recite the definition in his sleep, because he wasn't sure he'd be able to explain it if he had to think about it.

The smile on her face when she finally got something was so incredibly infectious that he could never hold his own back. They seemed to fall into conversation about their own lives more often than they spent actually talking about her schoolwork, and he found himself looking forward to those distractions.

He wanted to know more about her.

_She's eighteen. She's eighteen. She's eighteen._

They continued to meet twice a week at various times. She gave him her number so that they could easily keep in touch after she had to cancel to go on a (rather disastrous) date, which he heard all about (mostly by accident on both of their parts) the next meeting.

He couldn't help but be confused about how this Tyler person wouldn't want to hear her opinions. Who wouldn't? She had a way of explaining things that intrigued him. She could probably make the phone book the most interesting subject in the world if she looked like that when she explained it.

_She's eighteen. She's eighteen. She's eighteen._

He walked her to the door once, and Rebekah was there, waiting to whisk Caroline off to do something with all their friends. She shot him a glare as they left, and he knew that they were going to have a talk that night.

Sure enough, once Rebekah had returned from the movie alone, she's barged into his room, not bothering to close the door.

"Don't fuck Caroline."

Well, no one ever accused his sister of being tactful.

"Excuse me?"

"She's my friend. Don't ruin it."

"Why would I seduce your friend?"

_She's eighteen. She's eighteen. She's eighteen._

"Because I see the way you look at her. And the way she looks at you. And watching my best friend and my brother have eye sex is revolting."

"We're not having eye sex."

"Right, and I'm the Queen."

"Well, if Her Majesty could please leave and shut the door behind her, that would be fantastic."

Rebekah huffed, but left, slamming the door with a bit more force than necessary.

They weren't having eye sex.

He didn't want to have any kind of sex with her.

She was his little sister's best friend, four years younger than him, and despite her intelligence, sense of humor, beauty, compassion, and…

Yeah. He was royally fucked.

And not in a good way.

_She's of age. Fuck it._

**XXX**

"Thanks so much again. I really appreciate it," Caroline was saying, a huge smile on her face.

She stood up from the kitchen table where they'd been working and began gathering her belongings.

"Of course. Anytime, love. Good luck on your final."

"I don't need luck," she said, before surprising him with a hug.

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick squeeze back, before she started to disentangle herself.

Their eyes met, and hers darted down to his lips and back up again. Her green eyes were suddenly growing darker, and it was like they were frozen in time for a moment.

He didn't know who moved first, and frankly he didn't care.

Their lips met, teeth clashing and tongues pushing, the kiss rough and needy and right.

His hands moved down to the stroke the soft skin of the backs of her legs under her skirt, and he moved his hands to her hips to lift her onto the table, moving to stand between her legs, which were spread so that her skirt rode up to the tops of her thighs. His hands wandered, his thumbs stroking the insides of her thighs before his finger dipped under the thin fabric covering her pussy, causing her to moan softly into his mouth, her fingers still buried in his hair.

Her hands moved to tug his shirt over his head, and when he pulled away to let her he was jolted back to the reality of where they were. They couldn't do this. "Caroline…"

"What?" she asked, slightly breathless, her face flushed, with puffy lips and bright eyes.

He opened his mouth to tell her that this was a mistake. A horrible, terrible mistake, and he was taking advantage of her, which wasn't at all an appropriate thing to do to his little sister's best friend.

And then he saw the determined look on her face, and his mouth shut again. She raised an eyebrow.

He grabbed his shirt from where she'd dropped it next to her on the table before pulling her into him with one arm, crushing her body against his. "Bedroom," he mumbled against her panting lips. She made a sound of assent, and he pulled back to lead her up the stairs. He closed the door behind them and was suddenly pressed between it and Caroline's soft curves, one of her hands scratching lightly at his nipples while her lips attacked his neck and her other hand fumbled with his belt.

She pulled back for a moment. "Don't tell Rebekah," she gasped out, moaning as one of his hands raked down the back of her thigh.

"I don't have a death wish."

"Good," she said against his neck, already back to sucking on his pulse point.

He cupped her ass under her skirt in his hands, squeezing slightly and letting his thumbs run under the hem of her panties, his finger hooking under the fabric to dart into her folds.

She finally undid his belt and he grabbed her hand, moving it out from between them to press her center against the bulge in his jeans. She rubbed against him, the friction causing him to involuntarily thrust into her. He felt her smile against his neck.

She wriggled, trying to move out of his grasp, and he let go, watching as she unzipped his pants, her delicate hand moving under the rough fabric of his jeans to grasp his already hard cock through his boxers. Her hand wrapped around his shaft, stroking him languidly, her thumb ghosting over the tip.

His head fell back against the door with a low thunk, and his hands went up to tug her shirt off. She let go of him momentarily to allow him to pull it away and throw it to the side, but before she could move her hand back, her skirt was tugged down to the ground, his hand sneaking under her panties to push a finger into her tight pussy, making her gasp slightly, spreading her legs a little to give him better access. She stroked his cock in time with the thrusts of his fingers, but let go abruptly.

"Stop."

His fingers immediately withdrew. "Are you all-Fuck."

She had dropped to her knees and pulled his boxers down completely, wrapping her lips around him. He gripped the doorknob with one of his hands for support, the other almost automatically burying itself in her blonde curls.

Her hand was wrapped around his shaft, her head bobbing up and down as she took more of him in her mouth, her cheeks hollowing out. Her position gave him an excellent view of her full breasts, enticingly cupped in delicate pink lace, her eyes gazing up at him mischievously through her lashes as she took him in completely, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat. He bucked into her mouth, causing her to gag slightly, the sound almost making him harder.

He tugged her curls slightly when she swirled her tongue around the head, and she moaned loudly.

"Do you like that?" he asked, half surprised and half excited.

She sucked him harder, her cheeks hollowing out, and he took that as a yes.

Who knew innocent little Caroline Forbes liked getting her hair pulled?

While on her knees.

In his bedroom.

With his cock in her mouth.

Fuck.

He tugged her hair again, not restraining the thrust of his hips into her mouth. "Suck harder," he growled out.

She did so, and he looped his fingers into her hair more firmly, groaning as he watched her lips taking him in, her breasts swaying with every movement.

"I'm going to come, Caroline," he said through gritted teeth. "If you don't want to swallow–"

He could have sworn that he saw an eyeroll before she ran a fingernail down the underside of his cock while her teeth lightly scraped over the top.

He groaned as he emptied himself into her mouth, and watched as she released him, a drop of his come still clinging to her lips.

She licked her lips as she stood up, and he pulled her towards the bed, pushing her down gently, pulling her panties down her legs and throwing them on the floor before nipping at the insides of her thighs.

She arched her back slightly, spreading her legs for him, moaning as his tongue ran along her slit. Her fingers wound into his hair and she ground herself against his lips, panting

He swirled his tongue around her clit, making her moan, and dipped the tip of his finger into her entrance, grinning at the shudder that wracked through her body, before thrusting two fingers inside her, pumping them into her while he stroked her with his tongue. She writhed beneath him, her legs spreading even more as she ground her hips into her face in time with the pumping of his fingers.

He pulled his lips back, but kept fingerfucking her, letting his thumb rub over her clit as he kissed up the soft skin of her abdomen to reach her lips, crushing them with his, and she moaned into his mouth, one hand buried in his hair, the other gripping the sheets below her.

Her body was growing taut, and he slowed the thrusts of his fingers so that Caroline was desperately pushing against them to find more friction.

"Faster, Klaus."

"I don't know, love," he mumbled against her neck, letting his teeth drag down her skin.

"Faster."

"Are you sure?" he asked, nibbling on her ear, his hot breath making her shiver.

"Yes, Klaus, make me come."

"Don't you think you should ask a bit more nicely?"

"Klaus, I'm pretty sure I just gave you the best blowjob you've ever had. Make me come."

Fair enough.

"Please," she added, biting her lip and arching her back.

He smirked, thrusting his fingers in faster, massaging her clit with his thumb, and cupped her breast in his other hand, tweaking her nipple as he slowly licked the sensitive skin under her ear.

"Fuck, Klaus," she gasped, her breath turning into a long, loud moan.

"You like that, love?" he asked, massaging her clit more roughly.

She panted out his name, her eyes squeezed shut, back arched. "I'm going to come, Klaus."

"Come for me, then."

He felt her contract around his fingers, and he let her ride out her orgasm, returning the smile she gave him as she came down from her high.


	4. Blank Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic to Blank Space by Taylor Swift.  
> Summary: Snapshots of Caroline and Klaus's relationship through the years.  
> Enjoy!  
> -Angie

" _Nice to meet you, where you been? / I could show you incredible things"_

In Klaus Mikaelson's humble opinion, he had the worst luck of anyone he'd ever met. Trust Caroline Forbes to turn up after three years of him waiting for her, having finally (hopefully) decided to take him up on the offer to be her last love (which he hasn't taken back, mind you), right when he's about to ejaculate into a blonde bartending human that if he squinted  _just so_  could pass for Caroline. Or, rather, she could pass for a half-arsed imitation of the real thing (the real thing being the livid blonde standing in the doorway of his bedroom).

He had never seen anyone pair righteous fury and a ruffled dress that pulled it off quite as well as she did.

His hips screeched to a halt (quite literally, as the bedsprings had always been rather creaky), and within ten seconds he was fully dressed, and had ducked the polka-dotted suitcase Caroline had pitched at his head.

He caught it before it hit the floor and set it carefully next to his bed, before turning to see Caroline staring at Camille, her eyes narrowed.

"So, who are you?"

Camille had pulled up the bedsheet to cover her chest, and was watching Caroline as though she might try to eat her face within the next five seconds. To be fair, if it had been any other vampire, Camille's look of complete terror would be justified, but Caroline always had exceptional control.

Not that Camille knew it.

"I'm Camille," she said, her voice trembling a lot less than Klaus would have originally anticipated.

Caroline made a dismissive humming sound and turned to Klaus. "Moved on to other blonde girls with C-names, now? Are you going to be her last love, too?"

Camille gave a dismissive snort behind him, but neither he nor Caroline addressed it.

"No, actually. Well, not on purpose. You were the only one that invitation was extended to."

"Okay, well, you can consider that invitation rejected, then."

And with that, the force of nature known as Caroline Forbes whirled around and stomped away.

Klaus watched her go, slack-jawed.

"You know," Camille said conversationally as she snapped her bra, "If that's the Caroline I've heard so much about, you might want to follow her."

And he did.

" _Saw you there and I thought / Oh my God, look at that face / You look like my next mistake / Love's a game, want to play?"_

"Caroline!"

She leaned against her car, arms crossed in front of her. It was clear that she had been waiting for him, but trying not to look it. She wanted to be caught almost as much as he loved the chase.

And to be clear, he  _really_ loved the chase.

"What?" She snapped.

"Jealousy isn't a good look on you, love."

Actually, he was lying. It was a very good look on her, but it didn't do to perpetuate this sort of behavior.

"I'm not jealous."

"That's excellent, because you never had a need to be jealous, Caroline."

"Oh, really? Because if I was jealous—which I'm not—I wouldn't believe you for a second, considering the fact that you just had your dick in some girl that looked almost exactly like me."

"Caroline, I mean this in the least demeaning possible way, but the sequel is never as good as the original."

Her mouth dropped open, and he realized that his analogy might not have been the most flattering thing in the world, even though he had prefaced it with the obligatory disclaimer.

"There are so many things wrong with that, I can't even start," she said, turning around to get into her car.

"Don't leave."

"Why not?" She asked, her hand wrapped around the latch to her driver's-side door.

"Walk with me?"

She glared at him, but fell into step with him on the sidewalk.

"I don't get it," She said suddenly.

"What?"

"Well, I mean, I guess I didn't exactly expect you to be celibate or anything, but you could have at least left your door locked."

He held back a laugh. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"It's you that I love, Caroline," he reminded her gently.

She rolled her eyes. "I still don't get that. You've lived for a thousand years. If you fell that fast for me I have to wonder how many other girls you fed those lines to."

He smiled.

"None quite like you, Caroline."

_"Ain't it funny, rumors fly / And I know you heard about me"_

"So, how did you two meet?" Caroline asked casually, taking a sip of her cocktail.

"If you're worried about competition, don't be. I've lost count of all the times he's accidentally called me Caroline."

Caroline wrinkled her nose. "You're joking, right?"

"Nope," Camille said irritably.

"Why would you put up with that?" Caroline asked, honestly confused by Camille's behavior.

The other girl just shrugged. "I knew where we stood and he was good in bed."

Caroline choked on her drink, causing Camille to smirk. "What, didn't you know?"

Caroline glared at her. "Not to turn this into a competition or anything—" Camille snorted, "—But considering that in the last two days we broke a bedframe, knocked down two doors, and the number of wearable bras I have left sits at the one I'm currently wearing, I'd say that I know pretty well."

There was a semi-awkward silence for a moment before Camille spoke again. "He loves you, you know."

"He has a funny way of showing it," Caroline mumbled before downing the rest of her drink in one go.

Camille shrugged. "Well, he did say he wouldn't go back to Mystic Falls."

"How did you know that?"

"I hear things."

Caroline bit her lip. "I wasn't in Mystic Falls, though. I mean, I was for awhile, but then I left."

"Sounds like you're upset because he didn't take advantage of the fact that he only specified Mystic Falls."

"I'm not upset. It's just not like him, is all."

"But wasn't the reason you didn't want to be with him that he was like that? Didn't you make it clear that you didn't like how pushy he was?"

Caroline glared at the other girl. "Sounds like  _someone_ thinks they're a psychologist."

Camille smirked. "I am a psychologist."

Caroline just rolled her eyes. "Can I get another screwdriver?"

" _So hey, let's be friends / I'm dying to see how this one ends / Grab your passport and my hand"_

Klaus's study door opened with a bang to reveal Caroline, who walked in as though she owned his office.

Although, to be fair, she basically did.

"We're going to London," She announced, perching herself on the edge of his desk, her legs elegantly crossed at the ankle.

"Are we?" He asked casually, already trying to figure out how quickly he could conscript the jet (last he'd heard, Rebekah was off with it doing lord-knows-what in Spain with the Ripper).

"Yep. Tomorrow."

He nodded numbly. "All right, love. Anywhere in particular you want to see?"

"Yep," She said, slapping a large stack of paper that he hadn't noticed her carrying in front of him, "Here's the itinerary, color coded for convenience."

He held back a laugh when he looked down at the neatly printed schedule (which was, indeed, color-coded).

"Let me know when our flight leaves," She said brightly, already halfway out the study door.

He stared rather blankly at the spot where she had just been sitting for a few moments before. What. Just. Happened?

_"I can make the bad guys good for a weekend"_

"Klaus, seriously, it's just for a few days. It won't kill you."

"No, but  _they've_  certainly tried."

She just glared at him.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"Stop being such a baby about this. All you have to do is sit in the living room and not kill anyone. You've done it before, I don't see why you can't do it now."

"Perhaps that would be because every time I've been in their presence before I've had some sort of motivation for not killing them."

"Are you saying that I'm not enough of a motivation to be nice now?" She asked delicately.

"I'll be on my best behavior," He said immediately, trying to get himself out of the hole he'd just dug for himself.

She nodded once and then returned to her packing.

"Caroline?"

"Hmmm?"

"You know that I'm not going to change, right?"

She turned to look at him, folding a pair of jeans. "I know. I don't want you to change, I just want you to not murder my friends."

"But I can kill people that aren't your friends?"

She gave him an exasperated look. "I'd rather you didn't, but I know you will. Look, I just don't want to hear about it, okay? Not from you, not from my mom, not from my friends…If you kill anyone, you'd better do a damn good job hiding the body."

He laughed, and he could tell that she was trying to suppress a smile. "Is the Bennett witch your friend?"

"Yes," Caroline said warily.

"Is the doppelganger your friend?"

"Elena is, yes."

"Is the doppelganger's younger brother your friend?"

"Yep."

"The quarterback?"

She nodded. "Mmmmhm."

"The elder Salvatore?"

She snorted. "Unfortunately."

"Does that mean I can kill him?"

She opened her mouth, most likely going to say something along the lines of, 'As long as you hide the body,' but seemed to realize that he'd take it seriously.

"No," She said, sounding a bit put out herself, "You can't."

_"So it's gonna be forever / Or it's gonna go down in flames / You can tell me when it's over / If the high was worth the pain"_

"Happy Anniversary, love."

She gasped slightly when she entered the dining room, which had been rearranged to seat two.

"You remembered?"

He looked vaguely insulted. "Of course I did. You coming to New Orleans is ranked in the top ten most important moments of my life, you know."

"What happened to 'time becomes meaningless when you're a vampire'?" She teased.

He shrugged.

"That was before I met you."

She laughed. "Smooth."

He gave her a slightly hurt look. "It's not a line if it's true."

"And what about now? Is time meaningful now?"

He smiled at her, all dimples, and she felt her insides warm as he led her to a cleared space next to the dining table and clicked a remote control button.

As the acoustic guitar came over the speakers, she frowned.

"This is–"

"The first song we ever danced to, yes," He finished for her, offering her his hand.

She smiled at him and took it, letting him pull her against him, swaying slowly with the music.

"Who knew you were such a romantic?" She asked teasingly.

"Don't ruin the moment."

"We'll have plenty more for me to not ruin."

"Hmm?"

She smirked at him. "You promised me eternity, remember?"

"Well, Caroline Forbes, who knew that you were such a romantic?"

She rolled her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder.

" _Got a long list of ex-lovers / They'll tell you I'm insane / 'Cause you know I love the players / And you love the game"_

"Klaus?" Caroline called, "Who's Alphonso, and why do you have a letter from him declaring his undying love to you?"

Klaus poked his head into his study, where Caroline was pouring over a stack of letters in a box.

A box he'd never intended her to find.

"Alphonso was a young man who...er...fell in love with me. In the fourteenth century, I believe."

"And you kept his love letter?" Caroline asked, looking unimpressed with his explanation.

Klaus shrugged. "I kept love letters from all of the ones I've killed."

Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"You're different," He said quickly.

She rolled her eyes. "Clearly," She mumbled.

She didn't resist when he took the letter out of her hands and put it back in the box, closing it firmly.

"I love  _you,_ Caroline."

"Did you love Alphonso, too?" She asked, though her voice was more teasing than anything.

He gave her an incredulous look.

"What?" She asked, trying to look serious, but the smile she was trying to fight down soon gave way to her giggles.

_"Cherry lips, crystal skies / I could show you incredible things / Stolen kisses, pretty lies / You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen"_

She didn't like the whole idea of thrones and crowns. Sure, she wanted to be a princess when she was little, but being Queen was...boring. And she didn't mean that as an insult. Klaus was very efficient with his time, and generally made reasonably good decisions. He did what needed to be done with his little city-kingdom-thing (honestly, she still wasn't quite clear on what she was supposed to call it), and he never required all that much (read: any) interference from her.

And as much as she liked ordering people around, there wasn't really much point in doing it unless she actually had something that she wanted them to do.

She hardly ever came to what she jokingly called "the castle section" of their mansion because there really wasn't much for her to do when he was working.

And by working she meant "working."

"Working" as in telling people all the ways they'd failed miserably as supernatural beings and inflicting whatever punishment he felt like inflicting.

He occasionally insisted that she sit through meetings or hearings just to show a united front (she was pretty sure that he purposefully picked days where he was seeing people that he knew would mouth off so that he could enjoy her facial expressions), and today was one of those days.

She hardly ever spoke during these things, usually opting to stare off into space or sneak some reading in when Klaus wasn't looking, and as a result she was pretty sure that no one outside of the mansion had ever heard her say more than a few words.

For the last hour, the two idiot alphas in front of her and Klaus had been arguing in circles about some sort of territorial dispute, and she was at the end of her rope.

"It's  _our_ farmhouse. It doesn't matter if it belonged to your pack ten years ago. You moved on, we took it, and now it's ours," Idiot Alpha #1 said.

"The property is legally in the name of my family, so it belongs to  _my_ pack," Idiot Alpha #2 argued.

Caroline rubbed her temples.

"It doesn't matter if it's in your pack's name. We occupy it, so it's ours."

"No, you  _stole_ it from us."

"We found it while you were gone, we've been living there for years now, get over it!" Idiot Alpha #1 shouted.

"No. It belongs to my pack."

"Okay. Nope. I've had it," Caroline said loudly, causing everyone in the room to stare at her in surprise, including Klaus, "If you can present to us the legal deed that shows that you own it, then it has to be transferred back to you. Otherwise, it belongs to whoever is currently residing there," She said to Idiot Alpha #2.

"That's not fair," Idiot Alpha #1 said loudly.

"Life's not fair," She snapped back at him, crossing her legs with her hands folded in her lap, eyes narrowed, "Any questions?"

"You can't do that," Idiot Alpha #1 insisted.

"That's not a question, and of course I can. I'm the fucking Queen. Now, you need to leave before I bitchslap you so hard that your uvula shoots out of your mouth."

She leaned back in her chair as they left, raising an eyebrow at Klaus's almost awed expression.

"What?"

He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb and smiled at her. "Nothing, sweetheart."

"I want to go soon. Do you mind if I take off?"

She knew that it was important to him that she participated in the running of New Orleans, and she was willing to spend a day or two every month doing it, but she was at her limit for the day.

His lips twitched. "You're the 'fucking Queen,' love. You can do anything you want."

"Great. Well, Queen Caroline wants to go get a beignet, because she deserves one after that clusterfuck," She said irritably.

"I'll have someone get some for you," He said, squeezing her hand.

She knew that he knew that she had meant to get them herself, but she wasn't going to complain. If she had beignets, she could sit through the rest of it, which would make him happy.

Relationships were a two-way street, after all, and Klaus being happy was a good thing for the health of the Earth's population in general.

About ten minutes later she had a large platter of beignets sitting next to her, which she happily dug into while Klaus dealt with whoever was next in line.

She moaned as the taste of fried batter and powdered sugar hit her taste buds, causing Klaus to give her a heated look out of the corner of his eye. She licked her lips teasingly before focusing back on her food.

Fine, so sometimes she liked being Queen.

" _Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no…"_

He held her as she sobbed into his chest, stroking her hair.

The day of Liz Forbes's funeral was sunny and hot. They had flown back to Virginia from their summer home in Paris when they'd heard, and Caroline had been unable to separate herself from him.

They were the only ones there–the rest of her friends having moved on long ago, whether to explore other places as vampires, or to explore other states with their spouses and children–and he led her back to his mansion after they lowered her into the grave.

She asked for blueberry pancakes, explaining that her mother used to make them for her when she was a child, but when he set them in front of her she didn't touch them.

They sat there in silence for awhile, Caroline glaring at her blueberry pancakes as though they had wronged her in the worst possible way, and Klaus watching helplessly wishing that he could fix it.

He couldn't.

" _Rose garden filled with thorns / Keep you second guessing like / 'Oh my God, who is she?' / I get drunk on jealousy / But you'll come back each time you leave / 'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream"_

He dropped the heart that was in his hands and reached out to her with his bloody hand, trying desperately to think of a way to fix this situation that he'd managed to create for himself, but he was at a loss this time.

She stared at Enzo's dead body, wringing her hands, tears streaming down her face.

"Why?" She asked hollowly.

"I...I didn't know."

"You didn't know  _what_? That he was my friend? I told you I had a friend coming," She screeched.

They had been together for fifty years, and he'd never seen her this angry before.

"Caroline…"

"No. Don't you dare fucking 'Caroline' me, Klaus. You can't...I won't let...I'm done."

"You're….done?" He asked slowly.

She glared at him. "Yes. I'm done."

Klaus watched her walk out the door that night, her polka-dotted suitcase rolling behind her, crunching leaves on the pavement as her hair blew around her in the autumn wind, and all he could think was that he would never see anyone pull off righteous fury and a ruffled dress quite as well as Caroline Forbes.

" _But I've got a blank space, baby / And I'll write your name"_

He finds the letter on what had been  _their_  bedside table the next morning, and vaguely wonders how she managed to get in without him noticing. Then he reads.

_Klaus,_

_Don't put me in the box with Alphonso._

_I'll be back someday._

_C_


	5. Go Sports! - Her Warning - Good For Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey all! So, most of my anon request drabbles are pretty short, so there will be 2-3 per chapter when I'm doing that. They'll be separated in bold. I hope that's okay :) Some of them will have been edited slightly from the tumblr version if I find errors or want to add things. These are usually unbeta'd.  
> The first drabble was partly inspired by "Sports, Go Sports!" by Garfunkel and Oates, which you can find on YouTube.  
> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Koroline friendship  
> 2\. Caroline saves Kol from Eleremy stake incident.  
> 3\. The Original siblings say why they like Caroline.  
> Enjoy!  
> -Angie

 

* * *

**Could you please maybe do something with a Klaroline pairing where Klaus reacts to an unexpected friendship between Caroline and Kol?**

* * *

"Klaus?" Caroline asked, sticking her head through the door to his studio.

He dropped his paintbrush back into its cup, grabbing a rag to wipe off his hands and looked up at her. "Yes, love?"

"Oh, you don't need to put your stuff down, I was just going to tell you that Kol and I are heading out to the game."

Klaus had been surprisingly open to Caroline's friendship with Kol, mostly because of his (reasonably accurate) belief that she was a good influence on him, especially since Kol actually somewhat appreciated Caroline's existence, and was therefore less likely to randomly decide to kill her.

They had been settled in Chicago for a few years now. Klaus had initially thought that it was just because she wanted to see the history of the place, especially since he'd spent a good amount of time there with Stefan, but he later figured out very quickly that he shouldn't have flattered himself.

Caroline was an incredibly competitive person. She and her father hadn't done much together, but from what he gathered, it had been Bill Forbes that had instilled much of Caroline's competitive spirit.

Bill Forbes was also apparently a huge Chicago sports fan.

They were now season ticketholders to the Bears, Cubs, Bulls, Fire, and Blackhawks (he had never asked why she wrinkled her nose at Basketball, mostly because he didn't want to get roped into yet another sport that she enjoyed seeing and he didn't), and he refused to go to any of them except Football.

His Football, obviously, not this American ridiculousness.

Besides that, his participation in Caroline's sports obsession was mostly limited to, "I hope that if they're supposed to run around bases, catch things, or score goals, it happens and your team wins."

Kol, however, was perfectly happy to accompany her to any and all sports games she wished to go to. Klaus observed her now, with her bright hockey jersey clinging to her form, painted on jeans and low-heeled boots and couldn't quite remember why he didn't like going to games with her.

She had apparently either not noticed his stare, or was ignoring it, and continued speaking. "We'll only be gone for a few hours…We'll be back around nine-thirty as long as it doesn't go into overtime, okay?"

"All right, love, good luck."

She snorted. "We don't need luck, we're playing the Panthers."

From her dismissive tone, he assumed that these "Panthers" weren't a very good team, but decided not to comment.

She popped over to kiss him quickly before practically skipping out the door, yelling for Kol to come out or she'd leave without him because she didn't want to miss the pre-game skate.

Whatever that was.

He heard the front door open and shut later that night, and he smiled to himself as he dried off his hands and sped down to the foyer. Caroline had a glum look on her face and was kicking off her boots in the front hall next to the doormat, while Kol looked like he was going to burst into laughter at any moment.

"How did it go?"

"We lost!" Caroline said angrily, "Our defense played like uncoordinated grandmas. It sucked."

"To the Panthers?" Klaus asked, suppressing a smile, "How terrible."

She glared at him.

"Tell Nik about the best part of the game though, Caroline," Kol said, grinning wickedly.

"You mean when we scored our only goal ten minutes into the first period and thought we'd win?"

"No, darling, I mean the during the break between second and third."

Caroline's face heated up and Klaus raised an eyebrow. "We said we weren't going to talk about that."

"No, you said we weren't going to talk about it. I never promised such a thing."

Caroline buried her face in her hands.

"What happened?" Klaus asked, suddenly feeling a bit of dread unfurl in his stomach.

"So, don't get mad," Caroline started.

"Yes Nik, don't get mad," Kol interrupted, still trying to keep his guffaws under control.

Caroline shot Kol a glare, and he immediately quieted, though his shoulders were still shaking.

"They have this thing at the arena called a jumbotron, which shows the game on a big screen so you can follow what's going on at the other end of the—"

"Yes, love, I know what a jumbotron is," Klaus said, starting to have a nasty feeling about where this was going.

"Yeah. Right. So, they do this thing called a Kiss Cam, and—"

Klaus felt his eye twitch.

"A what?"

"A Kiss Cam. Like, where they aim at a couple who has to give into social pressure to kiss in front of twenty-thousand people."

"And?"

"And…Well…The camera pointed at Kol and I and—"

There was a crack, and before Klaus had realized what he'd done, Kol was on the ground with his neck snapped.

"Seriously?"

* * *

**Could you please do a little something about Caroline saving Kol from what Elena and Jeremy did to him in 4x12. I know she fights against the Originals but I think she wouldn't approve of genocide of an entire sire line. It could be that she tells Klaus about their plan, or goes and helps herself. Thanks.**

* * *

"If you're going to be bad, be bad with purpose. Otherwise you're just not worth forgiving," Damon said, letting out a huff and an eye-roll before dropping back down onto his cot.

Klaus was about to answer when his phone vibrated. He picked it up and saw a text from Caroline.

_We need to talk._

He kept his face blank and put the phone back in his pocket casually, turning back to Damon. "I apologize, something has come up that I must attend to."

"Lock the door behind you. As fun as killing little Gilbert would be, Elena would kill  _me_."

Klaus rolled his eyes, but did as Damon asked, pulling out his phone as he walked away.

_Where to, love?_

He opened the door to the Salvatore house to find Caroline already walking up the driveway. She looked stressed and nervous, her hair mussed as though she'd been running her hands through it.

"Is everything all right, sweetheart?"

"No. I mean, sort of. No. Look, I know that you and your family have done some awful things to us, but it's not like all vampires are like, that, right? Not all the vampires you guys have turned are evil and kill people. Right?"

"I don't think I follow."

"Well, I mean, there are lots of vampires. Like, all the vampires came from you guys, which means that you guys had to have made nice vampires at some point—" Caroline said, her words bubbling out of her quickly with a tinge of nervous hysteria.

"Caroline, what's going—"

"Elena wants to kill Kol," She said in a rush, "Like, kill him-kill him. And then his entire line of vampires are—"

" _What_?"

"—going to die, and I'm sure that there must be nice vampires in that line, and so it's not—"

"Caroline?"

"—fair to basically slaughter them all like that, right? I mean, I'm not betraying my—"

" _Caroline_."

"—friends' trust or anything because they're basically about to kill thousands of people—"

" _Caroline!_ " He said, finally shouting over her frantic words, "What is going on?"

"Elena wants Jeremy to complete the hunter's mark and so she's going to get him to kill Kol so that he can complete it all at once and then Damon won't be compelled to kill Jeremy any—"

Klaus was already speeding off in the direction of the Gilbert home before she could finish her sentence, although he heard the frantic shout of " _Please don't kill her_ " as he ran.

For once, he wasn't particularly worried about what Caroline thought.

As siblings went, Kol was not exactly his favorite, although Rebekah really had the dubious honor of being all her brothers' favorite sibling.

And he was Rebekah's favorite, so that went well for him.

Either way, Kol was still his brother, and he wasn't particularly keen on letting the pale and mediocre Katerina Petrova imitation kill him. The Gilbert girl was so incredibly incompetent that he really shouldn't have been so worried, he knew, but he couldn't help but feel a niggling of concern in his gut.

The thought had crossed his mind very quickly that Caroline could be lying to him, and that he could be running headlong into a trap, but he was immortal, and Kol was not.

And really, Caroline had no reason to lie to him anyway. They were on the same side at this point in time, and there really wasn't much to be accomplished by killing him besides losing help with procuring the sword.

He skidded to a halt outside of the Gilbert residence and flung open the door, walking in to see the Gilbert boy aiming a stream of vervain water at his brother, who was screaming in pain, while the doppelganger reached out to pull the stake out of Kol's coat.

He couldn't walk through the doorway—he hadn't been invited in—and without thinking, he grabbed a flowerpot off the porch and flung it at doppelganger's head.

The girl collapsed immediately, making the Gilbert boy fumble with the waterhose and drop it, giving Kol the moment he needed to escape to the front steps.

"How  _dare_ you?" Klaus asked, his eyes narrowed at the Gilbert boy, who was standing in shock at the turn of events, the vervain water still spilling out all over the floor, his sister's skin bubbling up.

The boy seemed to hear the sizzling and immediately leant down to pick up her body, laying it on the counter. "You said you were going to put him down anyway," Jeremy said, staring at Klaus with a mix of anger and confusion.

"Yes. With a dagger in a coffin until the cure was destroyed, not  _killing_ him," Klaus said angrily, "I should burn this house to the ground with both of you in it."

"That's the spirit, Brother, kill the Hunter  _and_ the only person that can make your hybrid dream come true, all in the name of family," Kol drawled, still catching his breath from the vervain assault.

Klaus gave his brother a quick eyeroll before turning back to the boy inside the house, about to speak before Jeremy interrupted him. "How did you know?"

Klaus was about to tell him that Caroline had warned him, it was on the tip of his tongue.

But a small logical thought stopped him.

Caroline actually liked these people. He still wasn't quite sure why, nor would he most likely ever find out for himself, but she did. Her friends already hated him, but if he made them hate her…well, that wouldn't drive her into his arms, she'd just be angrier.

And alone.

And he couldn't have that, could he?

"I was walking by and I heard my brother's screams of pain," He said, the lie falling easily off of his tongue.

Jeremy winced. Kol snorted in derision. "Well, thank you for the rescue, Nik," Kol said, somehow sounding both sarcastic and grateful at the same time.

"What's family for?" Klaus responded dryly.

**XXX**

Caroline woke up the next morning after barely any sleep. She'd been going back and forth about having told Klaus what was going on, and the guilt was eating her up. She rubbed her eyes with her palms, and her gaze caught a small scroll on her night stand.

"You've  _got_ to be kidding me," She mumbled, pulling the rolled up paper towards her and opening it, seeing Klaus's handwriting scrawled across it.

_Thank you for allowing me to be in the right place at the right time. I hope you enjoyed whatever you were doing at your home yesterday evening, and I'm sorry that we never got the chance to talk._

She smiled as she realized he hadn't tattled on her. Her friends wouldn't hate her _and_ she got to do the right thing.

Things were looking up.

* * *

**Established Klaroline where Elijah, Rebekah and Kol (who is alive as he should be) are all protective over Caroline/muse over why she's so good for Klaus/explain why they like her.**

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson was sitting in the corner of a bar, nursing a bourbon and contemplating his life choices.

Although, really, it hadn't exactly been his choice to fall in love with Katerina Petrova, she seemed to have that sort of effect on everybody.

Either way, it didn't seem particularly fair to him that his brother, who was possibly included in the top ten most unpleasant people to have ever existed list, had someone as lovely as Caroline in his life, and he had a (mostly one-sided) love affair with one of the most manipulative women in history.

He sighed, thoroughly done with his pity-party, and threw a bill on the table, preparing to stand and leave when he heard the conversation taking place two tables to his left.

"We can't do that. Klaus will kill us all."

"He'll kill us all anyway. Look, the girl is our only chance. She's the only leverage. We can't capture any of his siblings."

Elijah fought the urge to rub his temples. About three or four times a year, some enemy of his brother's would come to town and plan to kidnap Caroline in order to use her as leverage. Their best current time record from kidnapping to rescue was seven minutes and eight seconds, not including the time that she'd disabled her would-be kidnappers on the way to their destination, bumping into Klaus on her way home when he had been on his way to retrieve her.

"No. You don't understand. We can't bargain with her. He'll take her back and kill us all."

He resisted the urge to snort. 'Kill' was such a kind and innocent word for what would happen. The last vampire who had attempted to take Caroline was still alive, and had been spending the last six months gnawing off his own fingers every time they regrew.

Caroline had, of course, assumed the man was dead, and none of them were going to burst her bubble.

"It'll be fine. You'll see," The second man said before launching into a surprisingly intricate and overly-complicated plan to capture Caroline and take her to a warehouse outside town. Elijah calmly waited until the meeting was over and the men were preparing to leave before he walked over.

"Hello," He said pleasantly.

"Hey," One of them said, looking confused.

"My name is Elijah."

The color drained from both men's faces.

"I see you've heard of me," Elijah said, rolling up his suit cuffs, "That makes everything easier. You see, I am very fond of my brother's wife, and I think that both he and I would appreciate her staying in one piece and vervain-free."

The men still stood rooted to the spot, though terror was starting to overtake their faces.

"In the interest of that goal being achieved, I must apologize for what I am about to do. Unfortunately you really have left me no choice."

He swiftly tugged out the hearts of both men and dropped them to the ground with a splat. After a quick glance around the bar to make sure no one had noticed the interaction, he gracefully stepped over the bodies on the floor, careful not to get blood on his leather dress shoes.

**XXX**

"I don't know what he sees in her," Sylvia whined to Rebekah over drinks.

Rebekah sighed. Sylvia was one of her brother's many dalliances over the centuries ("many" being the world's biggest understatement), and apparently had not done herself the decency of getting over him. She and Rebekah had been friends at one time, and Sylvia had been on her way to Atlanta and stopped by New Orleans on the way, saying that she'd wanted to see Rebekah (though it was now clear that she'd been hoping for a quick fuck from Klaus).

"Class and self-respect, two things that you sorely lack," Rebekah said, a saccharine smile on her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Rebekah huffed. "Caroline is the love of my brother's life. She challenges him, doesn't embarrass him in public, and somehow ends up endearing herself to everyone she meets. My brother deserves someone like her in his life for all he's had to go through. And anyway, even if Caroline wasn't around, you still wouldn't make the cut."

It was true.

A decade ago, Rebekah would have rather swam laps in a pool of vervain water than admit to anyone that Caroline was even close to likeable, let alone that she was good for Klaus.

However, times changed, and Caroline was now one of Rebekah's best friends. The other girl had a way of bringing out the good in people, and heaven knew that her brother needed that.

It also helped that Klaus was just a lot happier since Caroline had come into his life. A part of Rebekah was a little bit jealous that Caroline could fill a void in Klaus's life that Rebekah so obviously couldn't, but in the long run, all that mattered was that for the first time in a thousand years, her brother was happy.

Caroline had neatly slotted herself into their lives in New Orleans, and honestly Rebekah would now rather swim laps in a pool of vervain water than lose her friend.

**XXX**

Kol's smirked as he heard the shower cut off a floor above, knowing that his plan was in motion.

….3….2….1…

"Kol!" Rebekah screamed from upstairs, skidding to halt in front of him seconds later, clutching her phone, "What the hell did you do?"

Right on cue.

"I don't know what you're talking about Bekah."

Rebekah screeched and threw the phone at him, causing him to groan in pain as the force of her throw dislocated his shoulder. He popped it back into place, wincing, before turning to his sister, who was still yelling.

"…And you shouldn't touch other people's things!"

"I still don't know what you're on about."

Except he did.

He had changed all of the contact names in Rebekah's phone to film characters, and had deleted her texts so she wouldn't be able to get any hints.

"You changed all my name labels to Disney characters, you wanker."

Kol fought to keep his face straight. "I did not."

Caroline poked her head into the living room. "What's going on? Klaus and I are trying to watch a movie, and we can't hear anything while you two are screaming at each other."

Kol snorted. "Watching a movie…Is that what kids are calling it these days?"

Caroline shot him a withering look, making him grin.

"Kol changed all the contact names in my phone to Disney characters, Caroline. Look!" Rebekah said, thrusting the phone to her sister-in-law before turning away to glare at Kol again. Caroline scrolled through the names, looking as though she was trying very hard not to laugh.

"I didn't do it, Bekah, I swear it," Kol said, knowing that both Caroline and his sister would see right through him.

Rebekah looked as though she was about to start another tirade when Caroline smirked slightly before tapping Rebekah on the shoulder.

"Rebekah, don't tell him I told you, but it was Nik," Caroline said in an undertone, "Sorry, he wanted to get back at you for interrupting us last week, I think."

Rebekah's eyes narrowed, and she grabbed her phone out of Caroline's hand, barreling off towards the theatre on the other side of the house, shouting at Klaus as she stomped off.

Caroline turned to Kol, grinning. "And that is what he gets for keeping some asshole that tried to kidnap me compelled to eat his own fingers off in the basement for six months and making me think he was dead."

There was a loud crash in the next room, followed by a few choice words and a dagger threat, but Caroline just plopped down next to Kol on the couch and stole the can of Mountain Dew he'd been about to open, giving him a challenging look when he'd moved to take it back.

He knew there was a reason he liked her.


	6. Apple Juice - Temporary Guest - Guilt Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, all! :)  
> Abridged Summaries:  
> 1\. Rebekah took the cure and is pregnant. Caroline is sad because she won't have kids. Klaus is awkward.  
> 2\. Klaus comes to stay with Rebekah for the summer. Caroline is Rebekah's roommate. Includes smut.  
> 3\. Caroline & Stefan warn Klaus about Tyler's plan in 4x09

 

* * *

**Hay:) Could you write this? Rebekah took the cure and is with Matt. Now she is pregnant and they have a family/friends dinner to tell everyone. And Caroline congrats them ofc but not as bubbly as she normally is and then quickly hurries of to get champagne (something like "I´m gonna get some champagne to clink glasses. That´s the reason you guys have non alcoholic champagne." *forced smile*). Klaus follows her and she has a lil breakdwon in the kitchen casue she´ll never get a baby on her own.**

* * *

"So, we have news," Rebekah said, excitedly, grasping Matt's hand taking a sip of her water.

"What is it?" Caroline asked, taking a bite of her grilled chicken, and then coughing slightly at Rebekah's next words, causing Klaus to shoot her a concerned look.

"I'm pregnant."

Caroline caught her breath and painted on an enthusiastic smile. "That's so great, Bekah! I'm so happy for you."

Rebekah practically bounced in her seat. "Yes. I'm only two months along or so, but I'm excited."

It was well-known among their group of friends and family that Rebekah was desperate for a child. She'd taken the cure, and she and Matt had been married for a little over two years.

Rebekah was truly living the life that she wanted, and the one that Caroline had wanted for herself before she transitioned.

"That's amazing. I'm so happy for you," Caroline said again, sounding like a broken record even to her own ears. "Let me go get some champagne. Or sparkling apple juice. Or something. Since you can't have champagne, I mean. I'll be right back."

She knew that Klaus was eyeing her as she got up and left for the kitchen, and she braced her hands on the counter, willing her breathing to calm, and letting some tears come. Sure enough, she heard the kitchen door close a moment later and turned to see Klaus standing uncomfortably across from her.

"Are you upset because you want a baby?"

She gave him a watery half-smile. Typical Klaus. Straight to the point.

"Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked hesitantly.

She shook her head. "Can I have a hug?"

In less than a second she'd been pulled into his arms, his hand stroking through her blonde curls while she sobbed. He held her for a few minutes, letting her cry it out, before he heard her muffled words.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

She tilted her head to the side so that her words would be clearer, but so that she was still pressed against his chest. "For breaking down. I knew what I was getting into when I decided not to take the cure."

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Not taking the cure."

She bit her lip. "Sometimes, I guess. Like right now. But I think overall the costs of it outweigh the benefits."

She could feel him tense under her, and she cuddled even closer to him in response. "Klaus, I love you. I knew what I was choosing."

"You could still take it," he said, his voice low and slightly hesitant.

She pulled back and frowned at him.

"You could still take it, and have the baby, and then I'd turn you back. You're young enough in vampire years that it wouldn't make much of a difference in terms of strength."

Her lips twitched. "You do realize that it takes two to make a baby, right?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Yes."

"You wouldn't–"

"No," he said quickly, interrupting her. "No, I wouldn't take it. But we could find…a donor…or something."

She appreciated the lengths he was apparently willing to go to make her happy, but she shook her head.

"We don't know whether we can turn someone back after they're cured."

"We can test it," he said immediately. "We have witches that know the spell for the cure. All they need is the sire blood. I'd just turn a vampire and then we'd cure them and then turn them back."

"Would you even want a baby?"

Though he masked it quickly, she recognized the grimace for what it was. "Yeah, exactly."

"Caroline…"

"I wouldn't do it if you weren't one hundred percent on board."

"I'm one hundred percent 'on board' with whatever makes you happy, love. You know that."

She sighed, laying her head back on his chest. "I think I like the idea of a baby more than I'd like having one."

She felt him laugh slightly, and he pulled her more tightly against him. "Well, you could always watch your nephew and see how you feel."

"It could be a girl," Caroline said, her voice muffled against him.

"I should hope not. Rebekah is spoiled enough and she's our younger sister. This child will be the first in the family for a millennia, with Rebekah as a mother at that. If it's a girl it'll be the most unpleasant child to ever grace the planet."

"You're so lucky that she's human and can't hear you."

He laughed.

She pulled away. "I guess we should get whatever I came in here for."

"Sparkling apple juice," he supplied, smiling slightly.

She busied herself pulling out glasses, knowing that the fact that she brought the drinks back wasn't going to fool anybody to what had happened in the kitchen, but she put on a brave face.

She might have eternity to have children, but Rebekah didn't, and Caroline planned on supporting the other girl as much as possible.

* * *

**Hey I was wondering if you could write a drabble in which Caroline and Rebekah are besties at college and Klaus is the bad boy older brother who comes to stay with Bekah for the summer and he meets Caroline on his visit and wants her [there can be smut or no smut, your choice] :D**

* * *

"Caroline?" Rebekah called, sticking her head into her flatmate's room. "I need a favor."

"Yes, you can borrow my Econ notes from last year," Caroline said impatiently, not looking up from her Sociology textbook.

"No. Like, an after-finals favor."

Caroline sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to get any work done until she heard Rebekah out. She marked the page in her textbook and turned around. "If you tell me what you need, am I going to be able to concentrate on studying?"

"Well, now you won't be able to study if I don't tell you. You'll be too curious."

Caroline made a face. "What do you need?"

"Well, my brother just graduated from uni and he got a summer internship with the accounting firm across town. It wouldn't make sense for him to take out a lease just for the summer, especially since we live here, so…." Rebekah trailed off hopefully, a pleading look on her face.

"When would he be here?"

"In about three weeks. His internship starts the first week of June."

"Is he the one that's obsessed with baseball and asked if I was a stripper?"

"No. That's Kol. You've never met Nik."

Caroline pressed her lips together.

"Fine, but he's not allowed in my room. Ever. And if he doesn't clean up after himself I'll castrate him," Caroline said calmly. "Can I go back to studying now?"

"Yes. Thank you, Care!"

"Yep…"

**Week Two**

He had been living at his sister's apartment with her damn roommate for two weeks, two days, and three hours, and he was pretty sure that there was no worse torture than Caroline Forbes not giving a fuck. About anything.

Well, anything involving him.

She was sitting on their couch, her legs curled up under her with her tiny pajama shorts riding up her thigh and a sliver of skin visible between the them and the hem of her pajama shirt, reading.

When Rebekah had invited him to stay with her, he hadn't realized that she had a roommate. So, when he walked in and saw Caroline in her tiny dress and tall heels coming back from work, he thought that she was Rebekah's friend and that they were going out that night.

So, he did what any normal man would do in the situation involving a gorgeous blonde in a tight dress mumbling profanities about her boss, and asked her if she'd like a better boss with more pleasurable work and longer hours, his voice dripping with innuendo.

He smirked as he remembered the offended curl of her lip, the dawning realization, and the glare of her eyes on him. "You must be Rebekah's brother. If you ever say something like that again, I'll castrate you. Also, my eyes are up here, not on my legs."

And then she stomped into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

She had been pointedly ignoring him for two weeks, two days, and three hours, and he'd had enough of her immaturity.

"Are you just going to ignore me for the rest of the time I'm here?"

She didn't answer.

"You're being incredibly immature, you know."

She stayed silent, but he was sure that he saw an eyeroll.

"I haven't said anything like it again, and I won't in the future."

She sighed and looked up at him. "You're a misogynistic unpleasant asshole, and I have no intention of finding out whether you'll say something like that again in the future, as I am making every effort to not interact with you. Now if you would kindly stop talking to me, I want to finish this book."

"It's not my fault you're an oversensitive prude."

She slowly raised her eyes to meet his. "You're disgusting," she said, standing up and turning to leave. He could have sworn that she was walking more slowly than usual and adding an extra sway to her hips, but he thought he was imagining it until she paused at the door.

"For the record, you wouldn't be the boss. But I guess we'll never find out since I'm such an oversensitive prude."

**Week Three**

Why had she been stupid enough to say that? She inwardly scolded herself as she focused very hard on her cottage cheese and fruit while Klaus sat shirtless on the other side of the table. She could feel his eyes on her, and it was making her shift slightly in her seat. Since he'd successfully baited her into opening her big mouth, he had barely stopped staring at her, and had been shirtless pretty much all the time.

Rebekah had noticed and asked what was going on, and Caroline told her what had happened. Her roommate had sighed and muttered something about it being a long two months.

She finished her breakfast and stood up, accidentally catching his eyes as she did so, and determinedly holding his gaze, challenging him. She turned around to rinse out her bowl and put it in the dishwasher, and stiffened when she felt him brush past her, much closer than was strictly necessary.

She bent down to put the bowl on the rack in the dishwasher and noticed that his eyes were still fixed on her. She shoved the rack back in and closed the appliance door before putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"What is your problem?"

"You."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You, your wit, and your tiny pajamas are my problem."

"How am I your problem?"

"Because I enjoy you. And not only are you my younger sister's best friend, but you're also not at all fond of me, two traits that are not commonly found in women that I fancy."

Caroline snorted. "Yeah, well, sorry buddy, but there's not really much I can do about that."

She left.

Ugh, she thought, I enjoy you? Seriously?

**Week Four**

He walked through the door, thoroughly glad that he was done for the day, and saw Caroline on the couch watching television. "Where's Rebekah?"

"Out."

He nodded, accepting that that was as good of a response as he would get from her, and started to walk to the tiny kitchenette when he caught sight of the show she was watching.

"Are you watching Arrow?"

"Yeah," she said shortly, before turning slightly to catch his eye. "Why, do you watch it?"

"Yes, actually, but I'm a bit behind."

"Well, they're clearly pushing Olicity."

"Oli-what?"

"Olicity," she said slowly. "Like, Oliver and Felicity."

"And that's a problem?"

"Well, yes. He should obviously be with Laurel."

"Why?"

He was perfectly fine with Oliver and Felicity, actually preferring Felicity to Laurel, not that he really had a strong opinion on these sorts of things, but if she was willing to talk to him about something, then he was willing to talk about whatever that was.

"Because she knows him the best. They've been friends for a long time."

"No, she knows the old Oliver, and she judges him based on that even though it's been years. She can't change her impression of him from the one she had before he went down on the yacht."

"But she obviously still has feelings for him, and Oliver's better now, so they'd be an even better couple."

"Not if Laurel doesn't understand him. Felicity does because she knows the new Oliver," he said, immediately falling into a devil's advocate position.

He liked seeing her fired up, even if it was about something as ridiculous as her preference of couples on a television show.

"Yeah, but Felicity doesn't approve of Oliver's lifestyle. Laurel thinks what he's doing is good."

They continued to debate, and Klaus could tell that she was actually enjoying herself. The conversation moved on to other television and then to movies and books, and he was rather impressed by how many television shows she seemed to keep up with (and with how strong her feelings were about fictional characters).

When she finally decided she was going to go to bed and wandered off, he was perfectly content with his evening. She didn't hate him. It was progress.

**Week Five**

Okay, fine, so she'd warmed up to him, but that didn't mean she wanted to have sex with him.

On the kitchen table.

Preferably right now.

Nope. Not one bit.

Rebekah had been out more often than not for the past few weeks, and Caroline knew that it was because she did not appreciate the apartment becoming a war zone. Caroline felt slightly bad about this, but it was Rebekah's fault, really.

She sighed and stood up, setting her bowl on the counter and stretching, making her breasts strain against the thin fabric of her camisole, which was riding up on her stomach. She noticed that Klaus's eyes immediately settled on her torso, and she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. He seemed to snap back to reality at her movement.

He looked at her for a moment, seeming to come to a decision, and stalked towards her, and suddenly his lips were on hers, hot and rough, and her hands found their way around his neck to grip his hair. She sighed, giving up all pretense of not wanting him, and scratched her nails down the top of his back, making him groan.

He moved his leg to nudge hers apart, and she moaned at the friction of his jeans against the thin fabric of her cotton shorts.

He pulled back slightly to pepper harsh, rough kisses on her jaw. "Do you want this, love?" he breathed into her ear, squeezing her hips lightly.

"Yes," she hissed as his lips sucked at her pulse point.

She felt him smile against her and his arms moved from her hips to the counter, trapping her between them, and she moaned when he rubbed himself against her thigh as he feasted on the soft skin of her neck and shoulder. She moved her hand between their bodies to squeeze him through his jeans, making him groan and lay his forehead on her shoulder, grinding his hard length into her palm, and raked her other hand down his chest.

"Fuck me," she ordered breathlessly, smirking at his mumbled 'bossy' against the juncture of her neck and shoulder, and spreading her legs wider so that he could push down her shorts and the scrap of lace covering her wet core, the fabric falling to the ground. She felt his fingers ghosting around her inner thighs and spread her legs so that he could thrust two fingers into her, moaning as he pumped them in and out, grinding against them as he smiled against her collarbone.

"Do you like that, love?"

"Yes. Faster."

He obliged, making her ride his fingers faster, approaching her orgasm at an alarming rate, her chest heaving with her harsh breaths where he was still leaving marks all over her, the low-cut camisole only hiding her breasts from his view.

He rubbed her clit with his thumb before withdrawing, and she moaned at the loss of his fingers, before she heard him unzip his jeans. She reached down to stroke him through his boxers, shoving them down a bit so that she could position him at her entrance, moaning as she let her head fall back against the cabinet. "Move," she hissed.

"As the lady wishes."

And he did fuck her, hard and fast. She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him in tighter, their hands both braced against the kitchen counter. "Yes, Klaus, right there."

She heard a shriek from the kitchen doorway and a splattering sound, and they both looked up to see a furiously blushing Rebekah, her hands over her eyes, with a bag of groceries spilling out onto the floor.

"Oh my god. We make food on that counter."

* * *

**AU 4x09 (O Come All Ye Faithful) where Caroline and Stefan warn Klaus about Tyler's plan. Because 1. they need Klaus and 2. the reasons they mentioned when they had their conversation near the end of the episode about feeling guilty and how they weren't any better than Klaus, he'd just had longer to do bad things. (also because deep down they know they don't hate him).**

* * *

"Where have you been all day?"

"I've been around."

"I'm not interested in vagueries, Stefan. You've been dodgy and Caroline's been lovely which I've come to recognize as a tool of distraction. Now, do you have something to share with me? Or should I compel it out of you?"

Stefan paused for a moment, struggling internally. He had originally come to tell Klaus about Tyler's plan, but he could almost hear the angry screams of everyone else in Mystic Falls (besides Caroline) already.

Tyler is planning on trapping your soul in your sister's body and then desiccating her.

"I broke into the safe to steal the sword."

Klaus seemed to be restraining an eye-roll.

All your hybrids are betraying you.

"And I found your letters."

Klaus started some sort of speech about loneliness and holding victims lives in their hands, and Stefan could already feel the guilt eating him up because Klaus was bad, but he was sure that had Damon lived as long as Klaus his body count would be at least as high, and Klaus actually did seem to be genuinely trying to help get the cure for Elena, and Stefan was in love with Elena but that didn't mean that the blip of feelings he had for Rebekah had disappeared, and Klaus had been his friend, even if he'd been a bad one (and everyone has things they need to work on, right?)…

And the image of Klaus's letters in the safe contrasted with his own writing on walls blurring into Caroline's face when Tyler told her his plan and the image of Rebekah's desiccated body and Klaus's face of complete betrayal, and–

"Tyler's planning on trapping your soul in Rebekah's body and then desiccating her, and he's un-sired all your hybrids to help him," Stefan said, interrupting Klaus mid-sentence.

"Beg pardon?"

Stefan repeated his statement, and he saw Klaus's face cloud over.

"When?"

"Tonight."

"And you just decided to tell me now?" Klaus demanded.

"Well, Caroline and I weren't going to tell you at all, but then she reconsidered–"

"Oh, Caroline reconsidered, did she? Glad to know that all it takes to awaken any compassion she has for me is for her idiot boyfriend to take away something that has been my goal for almost a millennium, trap me in my sister's body—which, by the way, I'd love to know who came up with that because out of all the bodies you could have picked, it takes a sadistic sort of person to pick my little sister–"

"Well, it was originally going to be Tyler, but–"

"Oh, and let me guess, Caroline told him that under no circumstances was he to attempt this ridiculous plan, and he decided to do it anyway, so she decided to offer up my sister as a scapegoat instead, therefore preventing anything from happening to her precious Tyler—"

Stefan became aware that his mouth was slightly open at Klaus's rant.

"—and now she's feeling guilty, and because once she started feeling guilt she couldn't stop, she sent you to tell me because she didn't want to see the look on my face when I realized that she'd been plotting to kill me again—"

Stefan absently wondered when Klaus had gotten so good at reading Caroline, though really, it would be disappointing if he didn't, since about 75% of the time not spent doing whatever evil overlord things he had to do during the day was spent stalking Caroline.

"—well, unfortunately for both of you, other than killing all of my hybrids, which would give Silas a sacrifice, there's really nothing to be done about this besides killing whatever witch was supposed to be responsible for desiccating me, so, that's what's going to happen."

He grabbed Stefan by the shoulders and began to compel him before he could look away.

"You will find the witch that was going to perform the desiccation spell as fast as you can, kill her immediately, and then bring her head back to me."

Stefan dully repeated the instructions and turned to leave, but Klaus caught him on the shoulder again. "Where's Caroline?"

"The Boarding House."

"Excellent. Off you go, then."

* * *

There was a bang on the door and Caroline slowly got up, preparing to answer the door. When she did, she found a very angry Klaus on the doorstep.

"Um. Hi."

He glared at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"We are going to go get the cure so that I can get out of this godforsaken town."

"What?" Caroline asked, a little thrown off by the direction he'd taken the conversation.

"You heard me perfectly well, Caroline. I finally managed to track down a hunter, apparently there's a coven of witches that keeps track of these sorts of things, and we–"

"Wait, we? Why am I going?"

"Because your silly little friends will insist on sending someone along with me to make sure that I don't betray you all—which seems rather ridiculous to me, considering recent events, to be perfectly honest—and the only people that we all know that I won't kill are you and Stefan. As the hunter is in Spain, which Stefan has been to and you have not, you will accompany me. You're welcome. Go pack."


	7. Food Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't know what it is with me writing either wall/door sex or Caroline giving Klaus blowjobs on her knees, but whatevs. There's smut in this. Enjoy.

 

* * *

**Prompt: High School AU/AH with Klaroline (and preferably Kalijah, Stebekah & Kennett if they fit into it). Prompt - 'The great food fight of 2015 was mostly a blur in their memories. The only thing they all knew for sure was that Kol started it.'**

* * *

The great food fight of 2015 was mostly a blur in their memories. The only thing they all knew for sure was that Kol started it.

Or, at least, that's what five of them claimed as all six of them sat in Principal Fell's office.

Kol was the lone one to disagree.

"No, I swear, it was Bekah."

"Are you sure, Kol? Because it seems like everyone else is claiming otherwise."

"No. Principal Fell, I honestly didn't."

"Well, what's your version of events?"

* * *

" _It's not funny, Kol."_

" _Of course it is, Little Sister. You were so excited about those new jeans and thanks to your darling boyfriend, they're now covered with ketchup."_

" _It wasn't Stefan's fault. It was yours."_

" _How was it my fault?"_

" _You were the one that spilled it all over me!"_

" _Yes, because Stefan elbowed me in the side. I slipped. The paper cup fell on you. It wasn't my fault."_

" _You shouldn't have been so surprised. There's no excuse for splattering food all over me. And don't call me Little Sister. You're only three minutes older than me."_

" _Which means you're still younger."_

_Rebekah rolled her eyes. "The point is it's your fault that I now have a giant red stain on my jeans, and you have to clean them or buy me new ones or something."  
"That's ridiculous."_

" _Can you scoot over, Bekah?" Caroline interrupted, having arrived at the table with her plate._

" _Caroline, look at this. My new jeans are ruined."_

_Caroline's eyes went wide and she immediately pulled out her backpack and fished around in it. "I have a pad if you want one. And I can go to the nurse's office and get some hydrogen peroxide. Don't worry, I think they're still salvageable. When did you notice that you–"_

" _I'm not on my period, Care."_

_Kol burst into laughter, and Rebekah glared at him. "Kol, this is all your fault and it's not funny."_

_Kol kept laughing, his laughter growing louder, and people started turning to see what he thought was so funny. Rebekah was blushing. "Kol, stop!"_

_He didn't. Rebekah picked up a fried potato and threw it at Kol, and it bounced off of his face._

_He retaliated by throwing a soggy carrot at her, but missed and hit Caroline in the face._

* * *

"And that was that. So Bekah threw the first shot."

"That's  _not_ what happened," Rebekah said angrily, before turning to Principal Fell. "He's wrong, it was completely different…"

* * *

" _Are you free Friday night?"_

_Rebekah winced, popping a fried potato into her mouth. "No. We have a family dinner that night," she said, covering her mouth with the back of her hand._

_Stefan nodded, picking at his own food. "Saturday?"_

" _Yeah. That sounds great. Do you want to see a movie?"_

" _Sure," Stefan said._

" _Have you seen Bonnie?" Kol cut into the conversation._

" _No, not since this morning, why?"_

_Kol shrugged. "She was supposed to be here by now."_

" _Maybe she came to her senses," Rebekah said nastily, causing Kol to frown._

" _Rebekah…" Stefan said, his voice slightly scolding._

_She was saved from answering by her other brother putting down his tray on the other side of the table._

" _Oh, look who lost the 'who's-friend-group-we'll-sit-with-at-lunch' argument today," Kol said, grinning at his brother._

" _It's not an argument," Klaus said tiredly. "It's her turn."_

_Rebekah rolled her eyes, popping another piece of potato in her mouth. Her brother was so whipped._

" _So, it's her turn every time the name of the day ends in a 'y'?" Kol asked, smirking._

_Rebekah laughed, but the tater tot got stuck in her throat. Stefan noticed, hurriedly getting up to walk around the table to her, elbowing Kol in the side on the way, causing Kol to knock his paper cup of ketchup with his arm, which slid across the plastic lunch table to teeter on the edge before falling into Rebekah's lap._

_She managed to swallow the potato as the ketchup fell, and screeched when it landed all over he front of her jeans._

" _Kol!"_

" _Are you all right?" Klaus asked from across the table._

_Rebekah ignored him. "Kol! You ruined my jeans."_

" _What are you talking about?"_

_Rebekah glared at him and stood up, motioning to the front of her jeans which were now stained in red, causing Kol to burst into laughter._

" _It's not funny, Kol."_

" _Of course it is, Little Sister. You were so excited about those new jeans and thanks to your darling boyfriend, they're now covered with ketchup."_

" _It wasn't Stefan's fault. It was yours."_

" _How was it my fault?"_

" _You were the one that spilled it all over me!"_

" _Yes, because Stefan elbowed me in the side. I slipped. The paper cup fell on you. It wasn't my fault."_

_She let out an angry huff, grabbing a napkin to dab at her now red-stained (designer!) jeans._

" _You shouldn't have been so surprised. There's no excuse for splattering food all over me. And don't call me Little Sister. You're only three minutes older than me," she growled, very close to losing her temper._

" _Which means you're still younger."_

" _The point is it's your fault that I now have a giant red stain on my jeans, and you have to clean them or buy me new ones or something."  
"That's ridiculous."_

_No, it really wasn't. These were two hundred fucking dollar jeans._

_She felt a gentle shake on her shoulder._

" _Can you scoot over, Bekah?" Caroline interrupted them, pushing Rebekah's tray slightly so that she could sit across from Klaus._

_If anyone could understand the injustice of ruining a pair of True Religion jeans, it would be Caroline. "Caroline, look at this. My new jeans are ruined," she said tearfully._

_The other girl seemed to magically grab her backpack out of thin air and unzipped it, her hand already sifting through the contents. "I have a pad if you want one. And I can go to the nurse's office and get some hydrogen peroxide. Don't worry, I think they're still salvageable. When did you notice that you–"_

_Rebekah's eyes widened, realizing what Caroline thought had happened. "I'm not on my period, Care."_

_Kol burst into laughter, and Rebekah glared at him. "Kol, this is all your fault and it's not funny."_

_She realized that people were starting to stare. "Kol, stop!" she said, ducking her head down and catching sight of the paper cup on the floor._

_Which wouldn't have slid on its own, because it's paper._

_The absolute prick. He'd done it on purpose._

_She gave her brother a death glare from across the table and threw a tater tot at him. He immediately retaliated with a soggy carrot, which hit Caroline in the face._

_Klaus looked up at Caroline's screech, seemed to realize what had occured, and pushed his bowl of carrots towards her. Caroline grabbed one, squeezed it into mush in her hand, and threw it at Kol, hitting him in the nose. Kol brushed out his eyes, but by that time, Rebekah had loaded a piece of mystery-meat-that-claimed-to-be-beef casserole onto a spoon, also lobbing it at Kol, not noticing that Bonnie had come up behind him and leaned down to hug him from behind._

_The beef hit her in the chest, dripping down her shirt._

_Bonnie looked up at Rebekah, absolute rage shimmering in her eyes…_

* * *

"And the rest is history, okay? I didn't start it. Kol threw ketchup at me on purpose."

Principal Fell ran a hand over his face, as though in pain.

"Can anyone verify one story or the other?"

Rebekah elbowed Stefan in the side, glaring at him, and he rolled his eyes, nodding.

"Yeah, I can."

* * *

" _Bekah, are you free Friday?" Stefan asked._

_Rebekah didn't answer, and Stefan realized that she was absorbed in her phone, exchanging an exasperated look with Kol, who was all too familiar with her zoning out and not talking. Stefan picked at his peas, waiting for Rebekah to put her phone away, repeating his question when she did._

" _Are you free Friday night?"_

" _No. We have a family dinner that night," she said with her mouth full, covering her lips with her hand so that he wouldn't see it._

_He mentally ran through his schedule. If she was doing dinner on Friday he could finish his homework then. "Saturday?"_

" _Yeah. That sounds great. Do you want to see a movie?"_

" _Sure," Stefan said._

" _Have you seen Bonnie?" Kol jumped in, squeezing an enormous amount of ketchup from the plastic container into one of the tiny paper cups the school used for condiments._

" _No, not since this morning, why?"_

_Kol shrugged. "She was supposed to be here by now."_

" _Maybe she came to her senses," Rebekah said, rather meanly._

_Stefan sighed. He liked Rebekah, but she could be malicious, though it was usually just because she didn't think before she spoke. "Rebekah…"_

_She shrugged at him, and Kol glared at her, starting to fiddle with the paper cup. Rebekah didn't notice, apparently focused on her food and the arrival of Klaus, but, as fidgety as Kol was, ripping his ketchup cup wasn't the sort of fidgeting Kol normally did._

" _Oh, look who lost the 'who's-friend-group-we'll-sit-with-at-lunch' argument today," Kol said, methodically making tiny tears in the rim of the cup._

_Stefan shot him a suspicious look, which he ignored._

" _It's not an argument. It's her turn."_

" _So, it's her turn every time the name of the day ends in a 'y'?" Kol asked, smirking._

_Rebekah laughed, but then made a slightly strangled sound, making Stefan look up to see her eyes wide. He immediately sprang up from his side of the table, not even apologizing for smacking Kol with his elbow, and hurried around to help her. The next thing he knew Rebekah was screeching about Kol ruining her pants._

* * *

"So, you didn't see him throw it purposefully?" Principal Fell asked, apparently trying to clarify Stefan's side of the story.

"No, but I saw him tearing up the cup, so it was pretty clear."

"Well, that's not concrete proof, and especially since you all joined in…"

"Not all of us joined in," Bonnie said irritably.

"I second that," Klaus mumbled from the end of the line.

"Oh please, Nik. You practically fed Caroline projectiles," Kol said, rolling his eyes.

Klaus just gave a wicked smile, and was clearly about to make some sort of innuendo out of Kol's statement when Caroline elbowed him in the ribs.

Principal Fell raised his eyebrows. "What does he mean by that?"

Klaus sighed dramatically. "Well…" he began, before trailing off as he remembered why they'd been late to lunch, unwilling to tell the story.

* * *

" _Please?"_

" _Caroline, we sat with them yesterday."_

" _But I want to sit with them today, too. I need to talk to Rebekah."_

" _Has it ever occurred to you that I live with half of the people at that table, and I don't want to spend my entire lunch hour with them?"_

_She laced her fingers through his, swinging their hands as they walked. "I know," she said, sighing. "I'm sorry. I just feel like I never get to see them since I'm taking all AP classes this year."_

" _You see Bonnie in all of them," he reminded her._

_And me, he added in his head._

" _Well yeah, but not Bekah, Kol, or Stefan."_

" _I know, but you could always come for dinner and see them after school. You're always welcome at our house, love. My parents love you."_

_She snorted, shooting him a sideways look. "Every time I come to your house I just end up spending time with you."_

" _Is that a bad thing?"_

_She laughed. "Not at all. Although I think your Mom wouldn't like me nearly as much if she knew what we were up to."_

" _My Mum has six children, Caroline, I think she knows exactly what we're up to. You're not exactly quiet, you know."_

_He smirked as he saw a blush make its way up Caroline's cheeks. It was rather endearing._

" _Don't worry, I take it as a compliment," he added, smiling at the way she glared at him._

" _I'll show you loud."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_She gave his hand a squeeze, and he squeezed it back almost automatically, before letting her drag him down a separate hallway where the single-stall bathrooms were. He smirked as she opened the bathroom door and pulled him in._

" _As much as I'd love to make you scream in the middle of the hall–"_

_She interrupted him with a kiss, pressing herself against him, her back against the sink, her hands sneaking under his shirt to run across his chest, grinding her core against his hardening erection. She reached down to grasp him through his jeans and he groaned as she rubbed him, her fingers nimbly undoing his button and fly before grasping him in her hand, starting to stroke him._

" _Caroline, we're at school," he said quietly, groaning as her lips touched his neck._

" _I'm aware," she mumbled against him._

" _Someone might hear."_

" _Only if you're loud," she said, and he could feel her smile against his neck. "Just be quiet and no one will know."_

_She rubbed her thumb over the head of his cock, spreading the precum across the tip of it, and he bucked into her hand, swearing under his breath, watching her kiss his neck in the mirror behind her. She let her other hand drag down the front of his chest._

" _Caroline…" he warned._

_He had no interest in coming on her hand in a school bathroom, because he knew some would get on his clothes, and it would be incredibly uncomfortable._

_He said as much to her, but she just gave him an evil grin and pulled off her sweater, her t-shirt sticking to it and giving him an enticing view of her breasts if he looked below him or the creamy skin of her back in the mirror, before she pulled the t-shirt back down and dropped her sweater on the floor._

_He was momentarily confused at what was going on before she was kneeling under the sink, her lips wrapped around him, and he braced himself against the edge of it for support._

_Well, that solved the coming on her hand problem, anyway._

_He let out a loud groan as she sucked particularly hard before letting out a harsh breath as she let him go, stroking him with her hand. "Be quiet Klaus, remember?"_

" _Yes, fine, don't stop."_

_He heard her laugh quietly. "I don't know, I'm getting hungry."_

" _Caroline…"_

" _And you were in a hurry to see Marcel and Damon, weren't you?"_

_Did she honestly do this to get him to agree to sit with her friends? How was he supposed to look at his younger siblings knowing that the only reason he was there was because Caroline had bribed him with sex?_

_Although, it really didn't matter at this point._

" _Caroline, love, I will sit wherever you want. Just keep going."_

" _Keep going with what?" she asked, and despite the fact that he couldn't see her face, he could hear the laughter in her voice._

" _With your previous activities," he bit out, clutching the edge of the sink as he felt her hot breath on the tip of his cock._

" _Tell me," she said, her lips brushing over the head of his length as she spoke._

_He took a deep breath, trying to figure out why on earth_ he _had to end up with a girlfriend that wanted him to talk dirty to her while she blew him in a public high school bathroom during lunch period._

" _I want you to suck my cock. Now."_

_She immediately took him back into her mouth, and he swore again as she sucked him, her fingers pumping the bottom of his shaft into her mouth._

" _I'm going to come in your mouth, and you're going to swallow it."_

_She moaned around him, and he couldn't stop himself from thrusting into her mouth, making her gag a bit._

_He bit his lip as he came in her mouth, trying not to groan too loudly, and heard her release him, giving the head of his cock a light lick and sliding out from under the sink, careful not to hit her head. She licked her lips, shoving her sweater into her backpack, which she'd cast off to the side when they'd entered the room._

" _Ready to go to lunch?" she asked cheerfully, her hand on the doorknob._

* * *

Caroline realized that Klaus had trailed off and wasn't going to speak, so she jumped in. "I don't know what happened before I got there, but I had to go to the bathroom on the way, and he ended up coming there before I did," she said, restraining a grin when Klaus coughed next to her, looking over at him innocently. "Are you all right?"

He glared at her.

"Anyway," she continued, "I didn't get there before the whole ketchup thing, and I don't think he did either, right Klaus?" she asked.

Klaus nodded.

"But yeah, Kol hit me in the face with a carrot–"

"By  _accident_."

"Still, you did, and Klaus pushed his vegetables to me because I'd eaten mine. I'm really sorry, though, Principal Fell. It won't happen again, I promise."

"I know, Caroline. I don't think you've ever broken any school rules before."

Klaus coughed again, causing Caroline to send him a filthy look. "Do you need some water?" she asked, her voice a bit more sarcastic than she meant it to be.

"No love, not thirsty. Unless you have  _juice._ "

Caroline felt her face heat up, and she glared at Klaus, who was smirking at her. Principal Fell appeared to be ignoring them.

"Well, as there are so many conflicting stories, I'm not sure what to do with you all. This would normally be cause for in-school suspension, or at least after-school detention, but as  _most_ of you haven't been sent here before," he said, shooting Kol a significant look, "We'll just say that the six of you have to clean up the cafeteria after school."

"That sounds fair," Caroline immediately said. "Thank you so much, Principal Fell."

"Of course, Caroline. Now, I apologize for pulling you out of classes, but I think you do have one period to go before the end of school. Mister Saltzman will meet you all in the cafeteria after school, all right?"

"Yep, thank you," Caroline said again, standing up and brushing off her jeans.

They all filed out, and Caroline hung back, grabbing Klaus's hand, to listen to Kol's conversation with Bonnie.

"Kol, be honest with me, did you throw it on purpose?"

Kol snorted. "Did you believe for a single second that I didn't?"


	8. Damon (x3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, all! These drabbles are all Damon-related and therefore have ***TRIGGER WARNINGS*** for sexual assault.  
> Abridged Summaries:  
> 1\. Caroline calls MF gang out on their double standard bullshit.  
> 2\. Sequel to above one-shot. VERY dark.  
> 3\. One-shot set in a separate universe than the above two where Klaus finds out about Damon's abuse of Caroline.

**Something Klaroline where Caroline basically has a go at all the Mystic Falls Gang about their lack of action regarding Damon's treatment of her and the double standard regarding her and Elena's transitions (Bonnie's threats to Caroline about what would happen if she killed anyone, Damon trying to kill her without even giving her a chance etc. while everyone just bent over backwards to help Elena when she turned)?**

* * *

"Caroline?"

Caroline put the last suitcase in her trunk and turned to see Stefan walking towards her, Elena, Bonnie, and Damon on his heels. She groaned. She should have left a note instead of texting him. That way she'd at least have a head start.

She closed the trunk firmly and resigned herself to what would most likely be an incredibly painful conversation.

"Caroline, what was that text for?"

"I'm leaving," Caroline said, her voice shaking.

"Why?"

She shrugged. "There isn't a reason to stay."

"But Caroline…We'll miss you."

"Yeah, well. You're an adult, Elena. I think you can deal with it."

Elena gave her a reproachful look.

"Where are you planning on going?" Stefan asked.

Caroline shrugged. "New Orleans," She said lightly.

"You're going to see Klaus?" Elena asked disbelievingly, "Really, Caroline?"

"Yes, really," Caroline said calmly.

"But…But he's killed so many people."

Caroline let her eyes dart from Elena to Damon and back, her meaning clear even though she hadn't spoken.

"That's different," Elena said hastily, her fingers interlocking with Damon's, almost like a reflex, "He's better now."

"Until you break up with him, at which point he will kill the entire human population of Virginia," Caroline said dryly.

Damon was strangely silent, his eyes narrowed and calculating.

"No, listen, Caroline, you can't do this. Klaus is—"

"I can't do this?" Caroline repeated disbelievingly, "You cannot tell me what I can and cannot do, Elena. This is my life, and my choice."

"But it's a stupid choice."

"Yeah, well, you make those all the time, and generally during your stupid choices other people end up dying. The only person I am risking in this is me," Caroline snapped, feeling a twinge of guilt at Elena's hurt look.

"Caroline…" Bonnie jumped in slowly, "That was over the line."

"No. What's over the line is my best friend since Kindergarten hating me for something I couldn't control and making me deal with my transition alone, and plotting to kill me. What's over the line is all of you ignoring the fact that Damon was using me as a human blood bag, sex toy, and minion for the first half of junior year. What's over the line is you all expecting me to sacrifice myself so that Elena can run off and kill us all," She said, her voice calm and flat.

She would be yelling, but she was tired of fighting. She was tired of spending every day looking over her shoulder wondering what horrible supernatural villain would be after Elena next. She was tired of having to go along with Damon's terrible plans. She was tired of being expendable.

Her mom was dead, and she was ready to leave.

"Look, you guys might be my friends, but that doesn't change the fact that you have been terrible friends. I deserve to be able to go out on my own, whether with Klaus or not, whether you approve or not. It's my life."

"Caroline, you're not being fair," Bonnie said quietly.

"Life's not fair," She said, shrugging, "If I have to deal with being in the presence of the asshole who raped me and abused me every day because my best friend is dating him and gets mad when I say that I'm uncomfortable with it, you guys can deal with me taking an extended vacation."

"But it's Klaus," Elena said, as though that would make her argument make total sense.

"Yes. It's Klaus. The only reason you are angry about this is because he tried to hurt you. I don't want to deal with this anymore, Elena, I really, really don't."

"You're making a huge mistake, Care," Bonnie said.

Before Caroline could reply, Damon jumped in.

"Let her go."

"What?" Elena asked sharply.

"Let her go," Damon repeated, "If she wants to go get into a relationship with Klaus, that's her problem. You're obviously not going to change her mind. You're wasting your breath. Just let her be an idiot, and when she comes crawling back to us later we'll deal with it."

"Wow, Damon. That might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Caroline said, her voice sickly sweet.

"No problem, Blondie."

"Caroline…" Elena started again, her eyes narrowed.

"I'm leaving," Caroline said quietly, "And nothing you say will stop me."

Stefan had been standing silently for the whole conversation, slightly away from the rest of the group, and Caroline was almost surprised when he spoke. "I'll come with you."

"What? Stefan—"

"No, Elena. This way she'll have someone with her, and I'll be able to get out of Mystic Falls, which I've been wanting to do for awhile, as you know."

"But Stefan…"

Stefan held up a hand, and Elena trailed off. "Ready to go?"

Caroline nodded.

"I'll drive," He offered, holding his hand out for the keys.

About twenty minutes later, once they turned onto the freeway, Stefan suddenly cleared his throat and spoke. "I'm sorry, Caroline."

"Hmm?"

"We should have been better about Damon when you were human."

"Yep."

"And been more supportive when you transitioned."

"Yep."

"And I shouldn't have been a dick last summer."

"Yep."

"You're my best friend."

"Mmmmmhm."

He sighed, and she smiled slightly, pulling out her phone and hitting Klaus's contact number. It only rang a few times before there was a click and his voice came over the line.

"Caroline?"

"Hey," She said, unable to restrain a smile, "I'll be there in ten hours."

"Be where?"

"New Orleans."

There was a beat of silence before he spoke again, and Caroline could hear the smile in his voice.

"Really, now?"

"Yes. Really. I'm bringing Stefan though, so he'll need somewhere to stay."

"I'll have someone make up a guest room."

"Great. I'll see you soon."

"Of course, love."

She hung up and leaned back in her seat, watching the miles go by through her passenger window. At this point, there was no where her life could go but up.

* * *

**Sequel to above drabble. VERY dark.**

* * *

It had been a few years since she'd left with Klaus, but Caroline was back in Mystic Falls after having gotten a frantic call from Elena. All Elena would say was that someone got bitten by a werewolf. Caroline knew that it had been Damon, because if it had been anyone else, Elena wouldn't have been so secretive about it.

As she approached Elena and Damon's apartment, the vial of blood clutched in her hand, she tried to decide what she wanted to do.

Elena was one of her friends. She might not have been the best friend Caroline had ever had, but she was still her friend. Elena deserved happiness, no matter who ended up making her happy.

She really couldn't judge, after all. Klaus was almost as bad as Damon, really. He'd never forced himself on a woman, but he'd killed people…

Then again, so had Damon.

She knocked on the door, and Elena let her in, her face stained with tears. "He's in the bedroom," Elena said quietly, standing aside to let her in.

"Can you give us a minute?" Caroline asked Elena quietly.

Elena nodded, and Caroline entered, closing the door behind her, and unpacking some enchanted sage from her purse, setting it to burn. She sat down next to the bed, where Damon was lying, pale and sweaty.

"Blondie."

"Damon."

They were silent for a moment, both lost in their thoughts.

"Are you going to give me the vial, or what?"

"Are you really going to be rude to the one person that can save you?"

Damon frowned. "You're Elena's friend. You want Elena to be happy. Elena loves me."

Caroline nodded. "I know."

Neither of them moved.

"So…" Damon started, clearly becoming impatient.

"I know that you know that I love my friends, and you're right, I want Elena to be happy. I value loyalty, and I generally think I'm a pretty nice person. The thing is…You're not my friend. I don't like you. You used me, and you abused me, and you raped me…And I don't particularly want to help you.

"I don't think of myself as selfish, really, anymore. I'm proud of myself for not being selfish. I know that I've grown…But I don't think it would be selfish to kill you. I'm not the only one you've hurt."

"Klaus has hurt more people than I have," Damon said quietly.

Caroline shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. The difference is that I care about him. And frankly, I couldn't give any less fucks about you. I hate you, Damon."

Damon's eyes widened, as he seemed to finally realize what she was saying.

"You're not going to cure me, are you?" He asked quietly, pale and tired looking.

She shook her head. "No. I'm not."

"Elena will hate you."

"She has forever to forgive me," Caroline said quietly.

"So would you, if you kept me alive."

"I know, and…I'm not sorry, Damon."

It happened in less than a second. His heart was lying on the floor, his veins were grey, his eyes hollow…

And she had been right. She wasn't sorry.

* * *

**Klaroline. Klaus finds out how Damon treated Caroline and flips out. Bonus if the other Originals get in on it too - because we all know that Kol, at least, would need only the flimsiest of excuses to do damage to Damon. Second bonus if Kol wields a baseball bat (because we all know those were awesome scenes).**

* * *

"What's going on?" Caroline asked suspiciously as soon as she walked through the front door of the mansion and saw all four living Originals sitting in the living room together.

They had immediately stopped talking as soon as she'd entered, and she narrowed her eyes as she kicked off her shoes (Caroline having declared it a "shoes-off house" after the hardwood floor in the hallway had to be replaced when Rebekah sped down it in her Louboutins trying to hit Kol with her curling iron).

"We're having a family meeting," Elijah said stiffly.

"What kind of family meeting?" Caroline asked warily.

The fact that she had not been invited, as she usually was, was a bad sign.

"The kind where we talk about all the slow and painful ways to torture Damon Salvatore," Kol said gleefully, dodging Klaus's attempt to whack him in the head and Rebekah's angry scolding for telling.

"Why would you want to torture Damon slowly and painfully?" Caroline asked, wincing as she saw Klaus's eyes narrow and flash yellow.

Oh, shit. They know.

"What do you mean, why? He abused you."

"Yep."

"And you don't want revenge?" Kol asked, looking slightly disappointed.

"No. My best friend is in love with him. Granted, she has terrible taste in men, but I guess I really can't fault her since I dated him at one–"

"You didn't date him. He compelled you," Rebekah pointed out.

"After the first one, yes. But for that first date, I chose to go out with him. And anyway, the point is that Elena would be upset, and I value my friend's happiness over getting revenge on Damon for something that happened over five years ago."

"But he abused you," Klaus said, as though he was making some sort of earth-shattering point that she'd have to cave to after he said it.

"I am very aware of what happened, thank you," Caroline said, her hands on her hips. "And I've been doing my best to forget it, something that you are very neatly ruining at the moment."

"Right, well, I have decided on a baseball bat as my method of choice for my go at him, but Bekah's stuck between forcing a tiny piece of wood into his lungs that he won't be able to get out unless he cuts into himself for it or compelling him to never be able to get an erection again. Personally, I vote the latter, but Elijah–"

"No one is torturing Damon," Caroline interrupted, her voice firm.

"But Caroline–"

"No, Klaus. I don't want you to torture him, so you won't. End of discussion."

"No, not end of discussion," Rebekah said. "I don't understand. Elena has forever to find someone else."

"Because what you all are telling me right now is that my wishes for how to deal with my experience doesn't matter, and that you'll overrule my choice. I do not appreciate that at all, and I need you to respect my decision on how to deal with Damon. Do you understand?"

All four of them had the decency to look at least slightly chastened by her words.

"Fine," Kol said petulantly, fingering the baseball bat sitting next to him.

Klaus, however, did not seem to be as willing to let the subject drop. "Caroline, I need–"

"Don't take this the wrong way, Klaus, but in this case, I don't care what you need. I care what I need. This is my experience and my battle. Mine. If I ever ask for help, you are free to give it, but at this point I don't want it. What you are implying, as I said, is that I don't have the right to deal with my life in the way I want to, and that I don't know what's best for me. As I know that you don't mean that, I'm trying to give you a free pass, but it'll only work if you take it," Caroline said, her mouth in a thin line, eyes narrowed, arms crossed. "Can we be done with this now?"

Klaus's face twisted into a grimace. "Yes, love. Apologies."

"Good," Caroline said, a brittle smile making its way onto her face. "I'm going to go get ready for dinner tonight. I'll be down in a bit."

She started towards the stairs, but then paused. "Out of curiosity, how did you find out?"

"Promise you won't be angry?" Kol asked before anyone else could speak.

"So Bonnie, then," Caroline said dryly.

Kol shrugged. "She was having a crying day and she started talking about how guilty she felt because she was so awful to you when you turned, and one thing led to another…" Kol trailed off.

Caroline nodded. "All right."

"You're not angry with her, are you?"

Caroline snorted. "No, I'm not angry with Bonnie. Just because she told you didn't mean you had to tell everyone else or act on it. I'm glad I caught you guys before anything happened."

Klaus still looked like someone had tried to feed him squirrel blood, and Caroline rolled her eyes at his behavior before starting up the stairs to their bedroom.

He followed her and closed the door behind them after they entered. "Klaus, when I said I was getting ready, I didn't mean we were going to have sex," she said, smiling slightly.

"I know. Are you angry with me?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, a little. More because you tried to go behind my back than anything else."

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't think about it the way you described it."

"I know," she said quietly. "That's why I'm not furiously screaming at you right now."

He smiled slightly. "I'm glad for that."

"Me too."

She gave him a chaste kiss and shooed him out. "We're leaving in an hour, right?"

He nodded.

"I'll be ready by then. I love you."

"I love you too, Caroline."


	9. Scrabble - "F" For Failure - Housing Projects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Klaroline from the POV of an oblivious human.  
> 2\. Caroline is kidnapped, bored, and unimpressed.  
> 3\. Carbekoline plan world domination. Or, at least, that's what Klaus and Elijah suspect.  
> 4\. Caroline has a surprise for Klaus. A secret surprise. And he's suspicious.

 

* * *

**Established Klaroline from the pov of a human living in Mystic Falls with no knowledge of the supernatural world. Little bits of their view of the weird goings-on, large death toll, arrival of the Mikaelsons (who they maybe think are a mob family) and their warnings to someone new in town that Caroline Forbes is spoken for (and intimidating enough on her own)?**

* * *

Maureen poured the bag of chips into a large plastic bowl and set them on the coffee table next to the vegetable plate, and then busied herself with digging the Scrabble board out of the lower cabinet (ever since Jeff learned to walk and got coordinated enough to open the cabinets, things just ended up messy in there). Scrabble nights with her friends were always the highlight of her week, especially lately.

Living in a small town meant that everyone's business was your business, and very little went unnoticed. She was looking forward to a good gossip session, especially with the newest town residents moving in less than two years ago.

Something about them had always given her the creeps, especially since the mysterious 'animal attacks' had started just before they came to town, but she'd mostly ignored it. They were clearly bad news, and families like that were the sort of people you didn't want to get involved with.

Honestly, she, Annabelle and Savannah were almost sure that they were involved in some sort of crime ring. The children (if you could call them that, as half of them looked to be in their twenties) all had different accents, and gave off an unexplainable aura of danger.

And two of them had already died in "tragic accidents," and the mother had gone "on vacation."

They'd also managed to ingratiate themselves with the founding families surprisingly fast. The middle one, in particular, appeared to have made friends quickly.

He and the younger Salvatore brother were often seen together, which confused her. Stefan Salvatore had always appeared to be a quiet boy, and she hoped that he wasn't putting himself in danger by associating with that family.

And of course, little Caroline Forbes. That girl would be the death of her mother, Maureen was sure. Granted, the Sheriff's daughter hadn't been caught drinking in some time, and she'd stopped seeing the elder Salvatore (though frankly she couldn't blame the girl for that; Maureen was married, not blind). But associating herself with a mob family? The girl clearly wasn't worried about the damage to her mother's reputation that she could cause.

Well, at least she hadn't ended up pregnant like Alison Mitchell. That girl might as well just sell her purity ring. It might buy her a crib.

There was a knock on the door and she opened it to let Annabelle inside, asking the normal questions about how her day had been. Once Savannah had arrived, they all sat around the coffee table arranging their tiles.

"Have you heard about what happened at the high school graduation last week?" Savannah asked, taking a bite of celery.

"No, I haven't."

"Well, the middle one came back, apparently to see Caroline Forbes graduate. Charlotte Henderson saw them together at the Grill."

"Really?"

He and the rest of the family had left earlier in the year, less than a month ago, the rumour was that they had gotten what they'd wanted and were off to take care of another job.

"Yes. Apparently he's staying for awhile."

"Is he?"

"Yes. He's absolutely smitten with her. You should see the way he looks at her."

"The Forbes girl?" Annabelle asked, slightly incredulous. "But she's…rather unpleasant."

"She's matured a lot. Actually, that was just about the time he came to town."

"Really?"

"Maybe they grew each other up."

Maureen laughed. "Or maybe the girl just rose to the occasion. I mean, let's be honest, we never expected her to blossom like this. I'm impressed."

Annabelle and Savannah looked at each other, smirking slightly at Maureen's thinly-veiled insult.

Once Annabelle had beaten them both handily twice, the women decided it was time to go out for coffee.

They walked together to the family owned cafe in the town square, and saw Caroline talking to a boy that must have been just about her age. Maureen would recognize the fake smile anywhere, and she narrowed her eyes as the boy cocked his head to the side, smiling at her.

Caroline seemed to have excused herself firmly and walked away, and Maureen felt compelled to talk to the boy. To warn him.

She walked up to him. "Hello, are you new in town?"

"Yeah. Just passing through."

"My name is Maureen."

"Pleased to meet you."

Her face was frozen in a welcoming smile, though she was put off at his rudeness.

"Well, I just feel I should warn you. That was Caroline Forbes."

"I'm aware."

"She's spoken for, and her suitor is…rather protective."

"Is he?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He is."

The man nodded slowly. "I see. Well, thank you for the warning, but I'm sure I can handle it."

"Of course. I hope you enjoy your time in our little town."

"I don't think I couldn't if I tried."

"Oh, well, bless your heart, dear. It was lovely to meet you."

She turned and walked away. The poor boy had no idea what he was getting into.

* * *

**Established Klaroline. Caroline is kidnapped. Klaus spends so long threatening to rip out hearts, torturing people for information and coming up with complex rescue plans with his siblings that by the time he's ready to go Caroline has already saved herself and arrived home.**

* * *

Caroline sighed for the tenth time. She had no idea how long it had been since they'd taken her. She had evaluated her surroundings when she'd came back to consciousness (tied with ropes to a metal chair in a windowless room, in case you're interested), and she was rather unimpressed with her kidnappers' apparent lack of commitment to her capture.

Seriously? The ropes weren't even vervained. Pathetic.

D+ for effort.

Plus, she was bored and ready to go home. She tugged at the ropes again to test how strong they were. She let her fangs come out and ripped through the ones on her wrists efficiently before untying her midsection and ankles.

Never mind. These people clearly weren't boy scouts. Step down to a solid D due to shitty ropework.

She rubbed her wrists, more out of habit than because they ached, and picked up the ropes, coiling them up and slinging them over her shoulder just in case.

She put her hand on the doorknob, hissing when her skin stung, realizing it must be coated in vervain paint or something.

She looped the rope around the doorknob and pulled hard, ripping the door off its hinges and carefully testing whether she could make it through the doorway.

God, these were the most incompetent kidnappers ever.

There was some guy listening to his iPod on a nearby couch facing away from her, and she rolled her eyes as she strolled past him.

Back to the door? Seriously? She could kill him right now without him figuring out what was happening until he was dead. D-.

She paused by the door. Should she kill him? What if there was some diabolical plan that she was supposed to be a part of. And really, she'd be doing whatever idiot group this was a favor. Natural selection and all that.

Eh. Whatever. The more incompetent villains in the world, the better.

She let out a huff as she reached the front door of the house, pinching the bridge of her nose when she realized where she was. They were literally less than a minute's run from the mansion she shared with Klaus and his siblings.

And they left her daylight ring on.

Epic. Failure.

* * *

"Where is she?"

"I don't know."

The room was filled with the man's screams as Klaus stuck the poker he'd been heating in the fire into the vampire's stomach.

"Let's try that again. Where is she?"

"I honestly don't know. I'm low on the totem pole okay?"

Klaus sighed. "Who's higher on the totem pole, then?" he asked irritably, sticking the poker in the fire again.

"Gerald Smithson and his pack."

Klaus frowned. He had never heard of these people before. "Where are they from?"

"Alabama. That's all I know. Will you let me go now, please?"

"Are you sure that's all you know?" Klaus prodded.

The man nodded.

"All right then," Klaus said, ripping out the man's heart and letting it fall on the floor with a squelch and walking away, wiping his hands absently on his jeans.

"Was that really necessary?"

Klaus looked up.

"Caroline?"

She gave him a hug before studying the body in the chair and turning to him. "FYI, 'Gerald Smithson and his pack' are pathetic."

She told him all about her kidnapping as she tried to find the remote in the couch cushions ("Seriously? Does Kol not know the function of a coffee table? It's literally two feet away!"), ending with an annoyed huff.

"It was actually kind of insulting. Like, did they really think I wouldn't be able to get out of that?"

"Well, we didn't find you," Klaus mumbled, slightly disgusted with himself due to the apparent incompetence of Caroline's kidnappers.

"Yeah, how exactly did you not find me?"

He shrugged. "I had a witch do a locator spell and it said you were in the French Quarter, so we spent an hour trying to figure out whether you just left your phone off or were off doing something."  
"Well, that explains the hiding place. It's kind of genius, actually. I'm impressed. I will move their grade up to a D-."

He raised an eyebrow. "You grade your kidnappers?"

She shrugged. "I have high standards for everything else. Why not for attempted kidnappings?"

* * *

**Klaroline and Kalijah with Caroline & Katherine friendship. Klaus and Elijah discuss their theory that Caroline and Katherine are plotting world domination (possibly with Rebekah's assistance)?**

* * *

They were up to something.

It was the only explanation for why Caroline and Katherine had been coming in at different times throughout the last month and asking for small innocuous favors, or going out unexpectedly (not that Klaus monitored where Caroline went, but it was nice to know that she'd left so that he wouldn't go through the afternoon worrying that she was kidnapped and being tortured in a dank cell fifty miles away) and making absurd excuses.

They both clearly thought that they were being subtle, but they weren't, and he and Elijah had both been going through the month feeling a strange combination of curiosity and dread.

The latest one was Caroline poking her head into the library where he and Elijah had been reading and giving him a sweet smile before asking if she could "borrow" one of his cars (which she affectionately nicknamed his "Serial Killer Van" because of the sliding doors and lack of windows) because she wanted to go shopping, and there would be lots of bags.

"Of course, love," he said, almost automatically, before turning back to his book.

"Thanks!" she said brightly, and as soon as she left and they heard the library door slam, Elijah put his book down and looked up.

"Shopping," he repeated dryly.

Klaus shrugged. "If that's the best that she can come up with."

"What do you think they're doing?"

"Plotting world domination," Klaus said, his voice completely serious.

"Honestly, it would not surprise me."

Klaus smirked. "Caroline, Supreme Ruler of the Earth has a nice ring to it, does it not?" he joked.

"Katerina is much more likely to rule. I think Caroline would be more suited to work behind-the-scenes."

"No. Caroline is destined to be royalty."

"Katerina has been royalty. Perhaps you've forgotten, but she has married two reigning monarchs since she was turned."

"Yes. Compelled royalty. Caroline was born a Queen."

They continued to bicker about which of their respective partners would make a better world ruler while Caroline, who had heard Elijah's comment and hung back to listen, restrained her giggles.

Once they'd descended into an incredibly juvenile back and forth of "'I'm right,' 'No, I'm right,'" she wandered off with Klaus's keys to make her stop to pick up her cargo and then drive to the fenced field where the other girls were waiting for her.

Once she'd parked behind the large, old-fashioned, and slightly dilapidated house on the edge of the property, she retrieved everything from the empty backseat of the van and brought it through the front door.

"They think we're planning world domination," a smirking Caroline said to Katherine and Rebekah, who were both standing near the door waiting for her.

"Well, you both might as well be. This is mental, by the way."

Katherine shrugged. "Elijah did say that we needed something to occupy ourselves."

"I don't think that this was what Elijah meant. And Nik won't be happy, you know."

Caroline smirked. "That's why we're doing it before they find out."

"I honestly have no idea how they haven't figured out that you're basically building a seven year old girl's heaven on earth on top of what Nik was planning on making his new studio."

"Turning this house into an art studio would be a waste. He can find some other fixer-upper for that," Katherine said, rifling through one of the cardboard boxes Caroline had brought for a paint sample.

"And anyway," Caroline continued, "You can be older than seven and still appreciate an eerily accurate real-life representation of the castle from Beauty and the Beast, including the horse pastures in the back and the locked door to a purposefully dusty west wing."

"I even called in a favor to have a rose I got at the florist's yesterday enchanted to stay alive forever," Katherine said cheerfully. "What do you think is closer to the color of the living room in the movie, Caroline? Mauve or berry?"

"Berry," Caroline said decisively.

"Lord help us all if you two decide to team up on anything that's actually productive," Rebekah mumbled.

* * *

**Established Klaroline. Jealous Klaus where Caroline is spending lots of time with Elijah, Kol and Stefan and Klaus thinks she's having an affair but it turns out she's planning a surprise for him. Can be comic or serious but preferably with a happy ending.**

* * *

She was doing it again.

Klaus inwardly sighed as Caroline checked the clock for what must have been the fifth time in as many minutes and resisted the urge to ask what was going on.

She had been doing this for the last few days and his patience was running thin. She didn't like it when he asked after her actions (even though she knew that it was mostly just because he was genuinely worried that she'd be hauled off and staked and dropped dead on his doorstep, rather than him being "a micromanaging douchenut," as she called it), so he had refrained for the last week or so.

"Caroline, what's going on?"

"Nothing," she said, her voice taking on a slightly squeaky edge, trying to cover her discomfort with a smile.

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are," he said somewhat moodily. "You're using your lying voice."

"My lying voice?" she asked, looking slightly amused.

"Yes. Your voice becomes slightly high-pitched, and you know that I know you're lying, so you try to cover it up with a smile. Which, adorable as it may be, does not work."

"Right. Okay."

"So?"

"So, what?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Really, Klaus, it's nothing. I have to go now, though."

"Dodging my questions, I see how it is," he said petulantly, his voice slightly teasing, though both of them knew that there was a smidgen of honest insecurity below it.

She smiled slightly and leaned over on the couch to kiss him before hopping up to leave.

"I love you," she threw over her shoulder as she walked out.

"I love you too," he said quietly.

He waited until he heard the front door close to pull out his phone and text a minion.

Find out where Caroline is going. Report back ASAP

He sighed and poured himself a tumbler of bourbon before leaning back on the couch with his feet on the coffee table waiting for the text back from the hybrid (courtesy of Tom the E.R. nurse's illegitimate son who had a doppelganger child).

Twenty minutes later he got a text message.

I can't believe you had your stupid minion follow me. Seriously?

He groaned. Why were his underlings so incompetent? His phone vibrated again.

Also, if you're going to have me followed you should definitely retract the order for the hybrids to not lie to me. It makes it absurdly easy to interrogate them.

He smirked. That was his Caroline. Smart girl.

Was she his Caroline?

What was she doing, anyway? She had told him in no uncertain terms that he wasn't allowed to find out what she was doing, and he'd caught her together with Elijah, Kol, and Stefan more often in the last month than he had in the five years they'd been in a relationship.

He sighed. He might not put much trust in his siblings or Stefan, but he did trust Caroline. He also knew that Caroline would not be at all agreeable to him following her wherever she went and being jealous.

As besides, he wasn't all that interested in going many of the places she liked. He had better things to do, like torture people and quell rebellions.

He would give her a few days.

* * *

"Klaus?"

"Yes, love?"

"I need you to come with me."

His head snapped up, and he saw her smiling at him from the doorway.

"For what?"

She laughed. "You'll see."

"Does this have something to do with your odd behavior over the last month?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Caroline said, flashing him a smile that was not at all innocent.

He allowed her to lead him out to the car and once they were on the road he felt himself both getting progressively more anxious and annoyed with himself.

She obviously wasn't cheating, and he felt bad for thinking it of her.

"Caroline?"

"I should not have pressured you so much to tell me what you've been doing."

"You're right, but I'll let it slide."

He snorted. Caroline never let anything "slide." She just saved it as fodder for when she wanted to wheedle him into something he had no interest in doing.

He had sat through a One Direction concert because he'd eaten the party planner for her New Year's Eve party.

He had let her send out their Christmas cards the year before with a Santa Klaus pun because he had ripped her Oscar de la Renta evening gown down the middle right before her birthday party (he had argued that the birthday sex had been unforgettable which should make up for it, but she just gave him her Caroline Is Not Impressed Face and he immediately saw it her way).

He'd taken her to the spa (and spent the entire time getting a massage because there was no way he was going near those basins that other people put their dirty feet in, vampire healing or not) because he had daggered Rebekah.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

It was about two minutes more of driving when she pulled up in front of a small house and practically bounced out of the car. He followed her, slightly encouraged by her excited smile.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door.

He had expected a living room, but it looked like the entire house had the walls knocked down to leave it as one large room. the entire back wall had been replaced by one large window with a curtain that could be pulled over it. The walls were bare, but there were tables pushed up against it, and a line of empty easels of different sizes along the far wall.

"It's an art studio," Caroline said unnecessarily. "Elijah helped out with picking out all of the art supplies and making sure that they were top quality, and Stefan was in charge of the construction people. There's another room down the stairs over there that leads to a bedroom with a tv and stuff in case I want to hang out here while you paint, so I picked all of that stuff out."

He actually wasn't quite sure what to say, and just stood there silently, drinking it all in, realizing that she'd gone to a huge amount of effort to put together something that he liked just for him.

Caroline seemed to have taken his silence for distaste, because she was looking at him hesitantly. "Do you…not like it?"

His response was to slam her against the far wall, his lips covering hers, smiling into her mouth as she moaned when he bit her.

He was very glad she'd thought to put tinted windows.


	10. Speak Now - Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. AU/AH where Klaroline are best friends and Caroline leaves at the altar to be with Klaus. Speak Now songifc (Taylor Swift).  
> 2\. AU/AH where Klaroline has dinner at his house to meet the family. Mikael's a dick, but the rest of the family loves Caroline.  
> Enjoy!  
> -Angie

**I have no shame so I'mma request a drabble. ONLY IF YOU LIKE THE IDEA OFC. Which is, like, something I've been dying for someone to write a good story about for a few centuries (I kinda want to myself BUT EFFORT) but the only one I've ever found HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED AND I'M SEVERELY TRAUMATIZED BY THAT OKAY. ANYWAYYY. All human—Caroline's about to get married and Klaus is her best friend and in love with her; she runs away before the ceremony and they confess their feelings for each other?**

* * *

" _I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl"_

He had loved Caroline Forbes from the moment he laid eyes on her in the third grade when he and his family had moved to Virginia from Wales.

Or, at least, that's what he told himself.

It was possible that eight year olds weren't quite sure what love was yet, but he did know that the only thing his feelings had done was grow as they got older. She'd dated boys because she was oblivious and he'd dated girls to distract himself, but there was almost something missing, because he was always distracted by her.

And now she would slip out of his fingers forever, married to some idiot boy that couldn't hope to keep up with her in either brains or ambition.

They stood together in the room where she was getting ready, and he couldn't help but kick himself mentally for not speaking up at some point in the fifteen years they'd known each other.

_"I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry"_

"It's hideous, isn't it?" Caroline asked, gesturing down at her wedding dress, which indeed resembled a scalloped cream puff.

"I still don't know why you let her talk you into it."

Caroline turned to him, smoothing the dress over her hips despite the fact that no amount of smoothing would make it look less like a taffeta monster vomited all over her.

"Tyler's mom is a force of nature, okay? She's terrifying. Did you hear her yelling at Elena earlier?'

He snorted. "I think all of North America heard her, love."

Carol Lockwood had quickly become one of his least favorite people after Tyler proposed to Caroline. It wasn't that he strongly disliked Tyler as a person (though he did on principle, considering that he was the one marrying Caroline rather than Klaus), he just strongly disliked the people that the man surrounded himself with, including his harridan of a mother.

And in any case, there was something unnatural about the man marrying a girl who had almost the same name and level of organizational rigidity as his mother.

"It's a good thing I'm marrying Tyler, not his family."

"I agree."

He didn't really. He would rather she was marrying him, but unfortunately that ship had sailed when he'd backed out at the last second before confessing his feelings two years before on her birthday.

And then she got together with Tyler, and the rest...well...no use dwelling on it now.

_"This is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say"_

"I still don't understand why you let her plan the whole wedding. You've had it planned since you were, what, nine? I don't think anything's the same."

She shot him a raised eyebrow before turning back to fingering blue earrings he'd gotten her for her 'something blue' (Caroline didn't believe in all that stuff, but Carol "un-bless her soul and hope she ends up in the pits of hell" Lockwood wouldn't hear of any traditions going unobserved). "I'm surprised you remember any of it."

"Of course I do."

_Because I thought it would be our wedding._

"And anyway, my bouquet is the same."

"Hmm. Right. Out of what must be a hundred decisions to be made about  _your_  wedding–"

"One hundred and sixty seven."

"One hundred and sixty seven decisions, then. The only one that remains the same is your  _bouquet_?"

"And the cake flavor."

"Only because Carol shares your unreasonable affinity for strawberry filling."

"Well, just because you think that fruit has no place on desserts doesn't mean we all do."

He shrugged.

There was a knock on the door and Elena stuck her head in. "Fifteen minutes. C'mon Man-of-Honor, you need to stand up with the rest of us."

Caroline had adamantly refused to let Klaus be anything other than the male equivalent of her Maid of Honor (and how was Klaus supposed to say 'no,' exactly?), but he'd put his foot down on walking down the aisle in front of her.

So Caroline would be the only one walking down the aisle, and the rest of the wedding party would just wait at the altar.

Carol Lockwood had thrown an absolute cow, of course, but if there was one person Caroline was good at standing up for, even when she wouldn't stand up for herself, it was him.

Caroline sighed. "Are you ready?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he asked.

_No._

_"Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play_

_A song that sounds like a death march"_

He had never felt awkward in front of people, but as he stood at the altar next to Elena and Bonnie and across from Tyler and his friends, he wanted nothing more than to leave.

Tyler had nodded awkwardly in greeting, which Klaus had returned. They got along for the sake of Caroline, but neither of them were very fond of the other.

Klaus took some pleasure in seeing how absolutely sick Tyler looked. All of them stood there awkwardly until the church went silent.

He stood there listening to opening notes of the wedding march and couldn't help but feel a tug of regret in his stomach.

Regret that he hadn't grown a pair and told her.

_"She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me,_

_You wish it was me,_ _Don't you?"_

She started walking down the aisle in the ridiculous dress with her hair up in curls and some ugly tiara that had been forced into them by Carol, a bright smile on her face.

They had been friends for years, and he could tell that she wasn't happy.

She'd been happier when she won Miss Mystic Falls than she was during her own goddamn wedding.

It was a tragedy, really.

But he noticed after a moment that her eyes kept flicking to him instead of Tyler, and her eyes would warm.

She took her place next to him, across from Tyler, and turned expectantly to the priest.

He started talking and Klaus hung onto his every word, dread building up in the pit of his stomach.

_"I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance._

_I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me._

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you."_

"Stop."

The priest stopped mid-word and everyone turned to stare at him. He shifted uncomfortably and looked Caroline, who looked torn between fury and hysterical laughter.

"I love you."

Her mouth opened and closed twice, and she looked absolutely floored.

He hadn't quite processed what had just come out of his mouth until that moment, and he felt his heart sink.

What had he been thinking? He'd just ruined their friendship, embarrassed her in front of her entire family and her  _husband's_ entire family...

"Seriously?"

He couldn't help but let his lips twitch at Caroline's response.

"You waited until my  _wedding_  to say this?  _Really_? You have the worst timing."

"The  _worst timing?_ " Tyler asked incredulously. "Dude…" the other man also seemed to be at a loss for what to say.

After all, what exactly does one say when their fiance's best friend professes his love for her at your wedding?

"I'm sorry," he said, almost tripping over his words.

Caroline was crying (she was probably the only person he'd ever known that didn't seem to have any type of crying face that qualified as an ugly cry), and she shook her head, unable to speak.

"I'm so sorry."

"Shut up," she hiccupped.

He opened his mouth to apologize again before shutting it.

She turned to Tyler, dropping his hands like she'd been burnt. He frowned at her.

"I'm sorry," she said to him, before fleeing the church in a whirl of white fluffy taffeta.

_"So, don't say "Yes", run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out,_

_And they said, "Speak now"."_

He and Tyler both looked at each other before following after her. He saw the whirl of her wedding dress disappearing out of the church doors and followed her outside.

She had mascara marks on her cheeks, and she looked absolutely furious.

"You ruined my wedding."

"I know. I'm so–"

"Yeah. You should be. That was incredibly rude of you."

"I'm so–"

His apology was cut off by her lips landing on his, and he froze completely. She pulled back, letting her forehead rest against his as his brain caught up with the current events.

"I love you, too."

_"And you'll say "Let's run away now,_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door._

_Baby, I didn't say my vows,_

_So glad you were around_

_When they said, "Speak now"."_

* * *

**Klaroline. AU/AH. Prompt - 'Klaus couldn't quite believe it. In one night Caroline had managed what no one before her had - she had successfully shut down Mikael's insults against him and had got the rest of his family wrapped around her little finger.'**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Klaus asked for what he felt like must have been the tenth time in the last five minutes.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. I'm sure. And even if I didn't, there's no backing out now. We're kind of on your parents' porch."

She reached out and rang the doorbell before Klaus could respond, and the door was opened in the next few seconds by Rebekah.

"Nik! It's so good to see you!" She crowed, throwing her arms around him before turning to Caroline. "You must be Caroline."

"And you're Rebekah, right? It's nice to meet you."

Caroline followed him in, letting him introduce her to his other siblings, Kol, Elijah, and Henrik (he had assured her that she wasn't missing anything not meeting Finn), and they were soon engaging in small talk.

If you could call a passive-aggressive interrogation small talk, anyway.

"So, Caroline, what do you do?" Elijah asked, taking a sip of his ice water.

Klaus resisted the urge to groan. Caroline could probably win an award for minimizing her achievements. "I just graduated from college last Spring," she said, clearly intending to end the conversation there.

"Yes, she's going to medical school at Stanford this Fall," he jumped in, ignoring her scolding look.

"Are you?" Elijah asked, looking vaguely impressed. "That's a lot of work."

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm planning on studying psychiatry, and I'm confident that I can handle it."

Elijah's lips twitched at her straightforward response.

"How did you two meet?" Kol jumped in.

"We took the intro to chem together in freshman year."

"You've been together for four years?" Rebekah asked. "How am I only finding out about this now?"

"You never asked," Klaus said, shrugging.

"Wait, you're going to Stanford?" Kol asked, returning to the previous topic.

"Yes."

"How are you two going to see each other? You can't possibly be planning on flying from New York to northern California and back all the time."

"I'm sure we'll figure something out," Klaus said lamely, dreading the conversation that would inevitably happen later that evening.

They had found an apartment near the Stanford campus. Klaus's roommate for the last two years, Stefan Salvatore, was the son of one of the engineers at the NASA base in Langley, and through a few degrees of connections had managed to get Klaus an interview for an internship at the site in Silicon Valley, which was about a forty-five minute drive away from the university.

"How was your first year, Bekah?" He asked, trying to deflect the conversation before it got too far.

She gave him a wary look, apparently knowing what he was trying to do, but humored him. "It was good. I had a decent roommate, and I liked my professors."

"Excellent. Do you know what you want to major in yet?"

"Did you like it when people asked you that, Nik?"

"No, he didn't," Caroline said, grinning slightly.

He sighed, and Rebekah shot her a small smile, which she returned.

"You've known each other for ten minutes and you're already ganging up on me," he grumbled.

"Well, in any case, I don't know yet."

He nodded, having expected that response in the first place. Elijah opened his mouth to speak again, but his mother walked into the room, drying her hands on a dishtowel.

"Henrik, can you run up and tell your father that we're all ready for dinner? He's shut himself up in his office again."

Henrik, who had been sitting on a chair in the corner of the living room on his phone, rolled his eyes and started up the stairs. He hadn't spared Caroline a glance since he'd been quickly introduced.

"Hello, Caroline," Esther said warmly, though her smile seemed a bit strained.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Mikaelson," Caroline said, sticking out her hand.

Esther shook it politely and directed them all to a dining room. Klaus steered her towards a seat at the far end of the table.

He had told her before they'd come that his father was not someone she'd like or want to talk to, and though he knew that she was reserving judgment until she met him, he was, rather oddly, hoping that nothing happened to make her believe him.

Soon enough, Mikael came down and sat at the head of the table, not even sparing her a glance or introducing himself, and began to serve himself lasagna from the platter in front of him.

"Where have you been living?" he asked Klaus abruptly, causing any conversation that had been going on to cease completely.

"Caroline and I have an apartment near campus."

"You live together?"

"That was the implication, yes," Klaus said.

Caroline stiffened next to him, and he resisted the urge to wince.

"How much are you paying her?" Mikael asked, his tone and face conveying that it could be taken as a lighthearted joke, but he knew that Caroline could see the malicious intent behind the question.

"I'm not sure that I understand what you mean, Mr. Mikaelson."

If possible, the noise level fell even more as every head at the table swiveled to look at her.

"Can't you take a joke?"

"Well, I'm sure I can if I understood what you're implying," Caroline said, an innocent look plastered onto her face. "Could you please explain to me what you meant? I don't get it."

In her peripheral vision, she saw Kol's lips twitch. Klaus squeezed her hand under the table, though he wasn't quite sure if it was for her comfort or his.

"I was just saying that for a pretty girl like you to live with him, he'd have to be paying good money. I was just teasing."

"I still don't understand what part of it was the punchline. Sorry, I think I'm missing it. Could you explain it to me?" she asked, her voice growing cold.

Mikael opened his mouth and shut it again, apparently not quite sure how to proceed. "I was just saying that he clearly lucked out with you."

"How so?"

"Because you're willing to put up with him."

Rebekah's eyes were growing wide, and Elijah's were darting between Mikael and Caroline as though watching an incredibly interesting tennis match. Klaus simply looked at the ceiling, trying to keep calm.

"I haven't found any downsides so far," she said, shooting a smile at Klaus, who didn't return it beyond a small, nervous twitch of his lips. "And either way, I think that me accepting money to be in a relationship with him would reflect more on me than it would on him."

Mikael didn't seem to know how to respond to that.

After a few moments of silence, Elijah jumped in. "Henrik, I don't know if you heard earlier, but Caroline is going to medical school in California for psychiatry."

Henrik's head snapped up from his peas immediately. "Really?"

Klaus gave his brother a mental pat on the back for that intervention. They'd be able to talk about that for hours if necessary.

"That's so cool! This is going to sound really weird, but I love that kind of stuff. Brai–"

"No brain talk at the table, Henrik, please. I haven't finished my food yet," Esther reprimanded.

"Sorry," Henrik apologized, not sounding particularly sorry at all and still bouncing in his dining chair.

"You're going to be a psychiatrist?" Mikael repeated.

"Yes."

"Well, that sounds useful."

Caroline frowned, and Klaus had a bad feeling creeping up on her about where the conversation was going. "I don't think I follow."

Mikael seemed to know better than to fall into her please-explain-your-not-so-thinly-veiled-insult-to-me trap again, and simply shrugged. "It's an interesting field, and it pays well."

"It depends on where you practice," she said slowly, clearly trying to figure out the direction he was going to take this.

"Well, if you two plan on being together for the long term, which I assume is the case since Niklaus requested a dinner to meet you right before you move across the country, it will be good to have at least one steady source of income to support your family."

Absolute silence clogged the room, and Caroline squeezed Klaus's hand softly, and he knw that she was trying not to flip out, and now understood exactly why Klaus hadn't wanted to come. Mikael seemed completely focused on using the entire time she was present to insult and belittle Klaus, knowing that he could retaliate without looking rude to her. Klaus saw her eye twitch.

"Mr. Mikaelson, your son has just graduated from Cornell after double-majoring in Aeronautical Engineering and Nuclear Engineering. He's about to intern at NASA. He has many, many career options. While I truly appreciate your concern about our quality of life, it is unwarranted."

He heard a slow clap coming from the direction of Rebekah, Kol, and Henrik, but all of them had their arms under the table, so it was impossible to tell who was doing it. Caroline shot a brilliant smile at Mikael and turned to Henrik. "Could you pass the green beans? They're delicious by the way, Mrs. Mikaelson, I could eat them every day for the rest of my life."

His mother gave her a giant smile and Henrik happily handed her the dish of green beans while Mikael scowled darkly at them from the other side of the table. Klaus couldn't quite believe it. In one night Caroline had managed what no one before her had - she had successfully shut down Mikael's insults against him and had got the rest of his family wrapped around her little finger.


	11. Discovering Disney - Partners in Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridges summaries:  
> 1\. Caroline, Katherine, and the Originals watch Disney movies.  
> 2\. Koroline friendship. Hijinks ensue.  
> Enjoy!  
> -Angie

**Established Klaroline & Kalijah, Caroline introduces the Originals and Katherine to Disney films.**

* * *

**The Lion King**

"It's a classic," Caroline insisted.

"Caroline, love, it came out after you were born."

"Whatever.  _The Lion King_  is going to be a classic, and you're going to watch it with me."

Klaus sighed, slinging an arm around her on the couch and pulling her to him, reflecting that, as ridiculous human activities went, this really wasn't so bad. He'd probably get to hear her sing.

He hummed along to " _I Just Can't Wait to be King_ " and Caroline turned around to look at him. "I thought you said you never watched this before."

"I haven't. The tune of the verse repeats."

"You're off-key."

"No amount of time or supernatural power could cure the fact that I'm tone-deaf, love."

She laughed. "I guess not."

She put her face in his chest when Mufasa fell off the cliff into the antelope stampede, she'd always hated watching that part, and he rubbed her shoulder, though she could tell that he was not as emotionally invested as she was.

"You do realize that this is essentially an amalgamation of elements from five different greek tragedies, but with lions?" he asked about halfway through the film.

Caroline pursed her lips. "You would know, I guess, since you're super old."

"I'm not that old. I would have to be more than twice my age to have had any experience with ancient Greek theatre."

"Sorry. You're still old."

He just made a small hum of agreement.

**The Great Mouse Detective**

"Ugh. That little mouse girl is incredibly irritating."

"I think Olivia is quite lovely, actually."

"You would," Kol muttered to his sister, throwing a kernel of popcorn high into the air and then catching it with his mouth.

"What? She's lost and scared, but still brave, and she works hard to achieve her goals."

"So, what, you relate to her?" Kol drawled.

"I suppose so."

Caroline restrained a groan at Kol's smile, which never meant anything good for whoever he was talking to. "I think you're more of a Felicia, myself."

"The giant cat?" Rebekah asked, slightly offended.

"Yes. She's pretentious, angry, and conniving. Just like you."

"And who do you relate to, the drunk mouse that stupidly calls Ratigan a rat?"

"No, I actually think I'm like Ratigan. Disregarded by those who should respect him, yet incredibly intelligent, powerful, and handsome…"

"You need to get your eyes checked," Caroline said, grabbing some popcorn out of Kol's bowl, causing him to shield it protectively from any further attempts to steal any.

"And see there, Bekah. Caroline is the Olivia of this house."

Caroline snorted. "I am not."

"You're incredibly young, bossy, and quite naive. But you're also brave and intelligent."

Caroline opened her mouth and shut it again, pressing her lips together.

Rebekah stole Kol's last can of Mountain Dew, ignoring his protests, and glared at him moodily while she chugged it.

Rebekah didn't even like Mountain Dew.

They finished the last ten minutes of the movie in silence before Kol stood up. "I'm off, I think. I have a date."

Both Caroline's and Rebekah's heads snapped over to look at him. "A date?" Caroline asked incredulously.

"Yes. You know her, actually. Brave, gorgeous, witchy–"

"You keep your douchebag hands off of Bonnie."

"What if she wants my 'douchebag hands' on her, though?" Kol asked, the picture of wide-eyed innocence.

"You'd have to be mental to want that," Rebekah muttered.

"You're just jealous because you can't get anywhere close to having any male hands on you," Kol said, grinning maliciously and ducking the soda can Rebekah threw at his head before speeding out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

**Toy Story 2**

"Are you crying?" Caroline asked incredulously through her own sniffles, turning to face Elijah, who was sitting stiffly next to her on the couch.

He huffed, pulling out a handkerchief and thrusting it into her hands so that Caroline could wipe away her tears, not dignifying her question with a response.

"Of course he's crying. It's sad," Katherine chipped in from Elijah's other side, where her eyes were slightly red as well.

Katherine had burrowed her way under Elijah's arm and was laying her head against his chest, and had created a small dark spot on Elijah's suit jacket, which the Original either hadn't noticed, or was ignoring. Caroline huffed, tucking her legs under her and turning back to the screen, where the film montage of  _When She Loved Me_  was (thankfully) ending.

Caroline heard the front door open and close and turned to see Klaus walk into the living room, pause for a moment, realize that they were watching a Disney movie, and then walk out again.

She sprang up from the couch, ignoring Elijah's call after her of whether they were allowed to turn it off if she wasn't going to be watching it, and then a quiet oomph of pain as Katherine told him that she wanted to see the rest of it.

"Klaus?"

He turned around from halfway up the stairs and she walked up to follow him to his studio, where she perched herself on one of his paint-stained tables. "Why don't you like Disney movies?" she asked, pouting slightly.

"I never said I didn't like them."

"Whenever you watch them with me you don't pay any attention, though. I don't want to make you sit through them if you hate them."

He pulled one of his sketchbooks over and started flipping through it. "I don't hate sitting through them as long as you're there."

She scoffed. "Yeah, but let's face it, you'd go to a Lady GaGa concert if I was going."

He snorted. "Most likely, but I do draw the line at Taylor Swift."

She laughed, stopping when he pushed the sketchbook towards her. She glanced down at it to see a pencil sketch of herself in profile, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees, apparently entranced by whatever she was looking at. She fingered the next page and looked up, asking for permission to keep looking (his sketchbooks were private, even from her, and she respected that). He nodded.

The next one had eight small panels with smears of pastel color, and though the girls in the picture was faceless, she knew the way he drew her body, and she could see that he'd drawn a rough sketch of a few of the more iconic princess dresses, though they were much shorter and tighter in various places.

She smirked at him before inspecting them more closely, smiling when she saw tiny pencil marks near them of numbers.

"You're getting these made, aren't you?" she asked, her lips twitching.

He shrugged. "You wanted them."

"When did I say that?" she asked, trying to look innocent.

"When you told me in passing a few weeks ago that you didn't know what to be for Halloween, and then very pointedly left your laptop on the coffee table with your browser set on quote-unquote 'sexy' princess costumes. Anecdotally, I cannot believe that there is actually such a thing as a 'sexy traffic cone' costume."

She shrugged. "So, any preferences?"

"This is your fantasy, not mine."

She raised an eyebrow, and he rolled his eyes. "That said, I prefer Belle."

She laughed. "The Beast, huh?"

"I'll show you a beast," he said, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, yeah? I'd love to see tha-"

There was a squeak, a crash, a rip of fabric being torn, the pings of buttons flying into the metal tables, and then Elijah and Katherine left the house so that they wouldn't have to hear any more.

* * *

**Caroline & Kol friendship with background Klaroline. Prompt - Five times Kol got himself and Caroline into trouble and the one time she got them both arrested.**

* * *

"Fun fact:* The barnacle has the largest penis relative to its size of any animal."

"Thank you, Kol. Very informative," Caroline said dryly.

Kol had discovered the term 'fun fact' a few weeks before, and, after having a large excitable moment about how much science had advanced since the 1800s, and how many discoveries had been made, he started using the term whenever possible.

Something she hadn't realized at the time when the Mikaelsons were in Mystic Falls, mostly because she hadn't known Kol very well, was that Klaus's brother was an information sponge, and he loved it. He was the sort of person that read the encyclopedia for fun.

Not that she disapproved of that, but it wasn't her favorite hobby.

Regardless, Kol tended to announce fun facts often now, no matter how inappropriate, and without care for where they were.

Currently, they were at brunch at a chain restaurant, and Klaus was late.

"Fun fact: Female kangaroos have three vaginas."

"Kol!" Caroline said sharply, jerking her head at the table next to them, where a family of four was sitting. The mother was glaring at Kol, and he grinned unrepentantly.

She took another bite of her blueberry pancakes and brought her coffee to her lips. Kol had apparently been waiting for her to take a sip before he spoke.

"Fun fact: Studies show that women who come into contact with semen on a regular basis are less depressed than women who don't. I mean, I would assume it's because they're getting some, but I'm willing to use it as an excuse."

"Kol!" she snapped, after she'd stopped coughing.

Vampire or not, having coffee nearly come out your nose was painful.

He grinned as he sipped his Mountain Dew.

Who drinks Mountain Dew in the morning? Kol does.

He was lucky he was already dead or Caroline was sure his body would be made of artificial colors and flavors.

Not that she'd know if he was made of artificial flavors, but–

"Fun fact: While semen contains over 15 essential vitamins and minerals, it's not a good source of nutrition because you only eat about a teaspoon at once."

A chair scraped on the floor and the woman who had been sitting at the table next to them with the children was looming over them.

"Fun fact: You are disturbing my children, and if you don't stop, I'll complain to the manager and get you thrown out."

"We're so sorry," Caroline said immediately, trying to placate the woman.

Kol just laughed.

**XXX**

"Give it back, Kol!"

Kol grinned and backed away slowly, shaking the remote to the flat-screen tauntingly in his hand. There were other televisions in the house, of course, but she wanted this one. It had surround sound and was conveniently located next to the kitchen.

"Come and get it."

She huffed and sped towards him. He dodged to the other side of the room, laughing. She glared at him and they repeated the cycle a few more times, her growing more angry the longer he avoided her attempts to grab back the remote.

"Kol, seriously. Give it back."

"But I don't want to."

"Klaus will be home soon and I want to finish this episode before he comes back."

"Why? So you can go have incredibly loud intercourse with him in the hallway instead of watching  _Desperate Housewives_? I think I'll keep this away from you awhile longer, if only to put off having to hear the noise."

She huffed angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. "Okay, first of all, it's not  _Desperate Housewives_ , it's  _Real Housewives of Orange County_. Second of all, you could always just leave."

"Why should I have to leave my own house because you two can't keep it down?"

"It's not possible to keep it down."

He grinned wickedly and she rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant. You just have supernatural hearing."

She sped at him again and he dodged again. She screamed in frustration, throwing her hands in the air. "Ugh. You're impossible."

He just threw the remote in the air and caught it again, sending her a wink. She rolled her eyes and sped at him again, but this time she was ready for him. He always waited until the last second to move, and so she veered slightly to the left, crashing into him so that they fell on the floor, him on top of her.

"Kol, get off of me!"

"I quite like where I am, thank you. It's comfortable."

"Kol, seriously?" she yelled, struggling to push him off of her.

She was concentrating on trying to push him off, wriggling under him, when he started making loud moaning noises.

"Kol! Oh my god..."

She heard Klaus's voice from the doorway, dangerously quiet. "What is going on, here, exactly?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Kol asked, but before he could finish his rhetorical question, Caroline jumped in.

"He stole the remote, and when I tried to get it back, he crashed into me and fell and now he won't get off," she said irritably.

Klaus pressed his lips together, frowning. "Oh, yes, that's exactly what it looks like."

"Well, it's not what it looks like. Ugh, Kol, get off."

"But we were having so much fun," Kol said, grinning at her.

"Get. Off."

He sighed dramatically, rolling off of her, and Caroline was immediately on her feet and in front of Klaus. "I swear, it wasn't what it looked like! I was watching Real Housewives, and Kol came in while I was distracted and stole the remote, and–"

Klaus's lips were twitching, and he was clearly trying to suppress his laughter.

"Oh my god, you totally knew what was going on, didn't you."

"I do have supernatural hearing, you know."

"It's not funny."

"Of course it's not, love."

**XXX**

"Kol!"

"Yes, Little Sister?"

"Did you eat my ice cream?"

"We had ice cream?" he asked, his voice the definition of innocence.

Which, just this once, was actually because he was innocent. Caroline resisted the urge to sink in her seat. She'd thought the Ben'n'Jerry's was community property, but apparently it wasn't.

Instead, she just stared at her phone, pretending to be oblivious to the conversation.

"Yes, and you clearly ate it."

"No, I didn't," Kol said, looking slightly irritated.

They continued arguing until Caroline got tired of listening to it and gathered up her purse, preparing to leave.

Kol froze, apparently just remembering she was there, and turned to face her. "Weren't you eating ice cream earlier?"

"No."

"Liar," he said, giving her a wicked grin.

Caroline blushed. She really needed to work on that whole lying thing. Rebekah glared at her, looking even more furious than she had been when she'd entered the room. "Bitch!"

"I'll buy you more," Caroline promised, her hands up in surrender.

"But I want it now."

"Okay, okay, I'll leave and get it."

Rebekah just made a sound of annoyance and sped out of the room and up the stairs.

"Kol, you're coming with me."

"Why do I have to go?" he asked, propping his feet up on the coffee table as though making sure he looked comfortable enough that he couldn't be moved.

"Because you threw me under the bus."

"Well, you did eat her ice cream."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you blame me for it."

He shrugged. She glared.

Less than a minute later they were driving down to the grocery store, Kol complaining out loud that she was a thousand years younger than him, but somehow still about ten times more terrifying than his unpredictably violent immortal brother.

**XXX**

Caroline bit her lip, inspecting the book she pulled off of the shelf before shaking her head and sticking it back in its space.

She had nagged Kol into stopping at the library on the way home from lunch, and he was clearly getting impatient, clearing his throat pointedly every few minutes.

Look, it wasn't her fault that Elijah didn't keep young adult fiction in the mansion library, okay?

Kol coughed again, more loudly. The YA librarian looked up from her desk and shot him a sharp look. "I'll be done soon, I promise," Caroline whispered to him.

"You said that ten minutes ago," he said, his whisper at a slightly higher volume.

Caroline huffed. "Yeah, well, I want a few more minutes. You've lived for a thousand years, I'm pretty sure you can handle another ten minutes in a library."

He crossed his arms over his chest, looking every bit like a five year old in a grocery store, and Caroline rolled her eyes before turning back to the shelf.

"This is boring," he said, less than thirty seconds later.

"Go look in a different section. I'll find you when it's time to go."

"No."

She rubbed her palms over her eyes, huffing slightly. "Whatever, just give me a few more minutes."

He groaned loudly, and the YA librarian shushed him sharply, and he just gave her a sorry-not-sorry shrug.

Caroline stood on her tiptoes to pull a book out of the shelf, inspecting the inside of the cover. She felt a sharp pinch on her side where a patch of skin was bare between the hem of her shirt and her jeans, and she screeched in surprise.

"Ouch."

The librarian had apparently had enough, because she stood up and walked over. "Leave."

"Excuse me?" Caroline asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Leave. Now. You're disturbing the peace and quiet."

Caroline sighed and prepared to compel the librarian to let them stay, when Kol chipped in a quick and completely insincere apology, grabbed her arm, and dragged her away.

**XXX**

"Put it away, Kol," Caroline hissed.

He gave her an unapologetic shrug. "This movie is boring."

Caroline pinched the bridge of her nose, and Klaus let out a soft chuckle behind her, quickly arranging his face back to being expressionless when she turned around in her seat to send him a quelling look.

"At least turn the brightness down," Caroline mumbled, wincing when someone in the row in front of them turned around to glare at her.

'Sorry,' she mouthed, but the other movie-goer just gave her a disgusted look and turned back to the screen.

"But that will hurt my eyes. I'll have to strain them," Kol whined.

Caroline glared at him, and he stuck his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout.

"Kol. Seriously. Put it away."

"No."

There was another cough from someone in front of them, and Caroline buried her face in her hands from embarrassment. Klaus rubbed her shoulder rather half-heartedly, his eyes glued to the screen showing whatever secret agent was shooting someone at the moment.

"Now," she growled.

"No."

A man in a button up shirt and a name tag cleared his throat from the end of their row, and motioned for Kol to put his phone away. Kol just rolled his eyes, and the employee side, pulling out an earpiece.

Caroline sighed. "Ugh, Kol, we can't take you anywhere."

**XXX**

"Look, it's not my fault that the TSA agents are on vervain," Caroline snapped. "How was I supposed to know that I couldn't compel us out of this?"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have threatened to kill the pilot if we didn't get on the runway in ten minutes."

"I was joking."

"Yes, well, tell that to the nice security man in the suit, please."

"If you had just pretended to be American like I asked you to, this would have been a lot easier, but now they're trying to find your stupid passport and they won't be able to, since you're not actually an Australian citizen…"

He shrugged. "It's all right, you'll figure something out, I'm sure."

"Why do I have to figure something out?"

"You were the one that got us in this situation," he said reasonably.

"Yeah. Of course. The one time it's my fault is when we get arrested by the federal government."

Kol shrugged, crossing his legs as he sat in the chair in the holding cell.

"Do you have any ideas?"

"How many of the TSA agents did you try to compel?" he asked.

"Just the one."

"Well, that might be the only one on vervain."

"I guess that's true," Caroline said, biting her lip. "We'll wait for another one to come."

Two hours later, they were free and boarding the next plane back to New Orleans.

"You're never going to let me live this down, are you?" Caroline mumbled irritably,

"Nope," he said cheerfully. "I've had us kicked out of buildings, or in trouble with my siblings, but I've never gotten us arrested."

"I guess."

"Look on the bright side though."

"What's the bright side?"

"Now you have a first-hand experience of what jails look and feel like that you can draw on for whatever awful jail warden roleplay you and my brother were talking about last week."

She felt her face turn bright red. "You heard that?"

"Of course I did. And you have quite the filthy mind, Caroline. I'll admit, I've been un-daggered for almost five years in the modern era, and I had never imagined that there was new technology to make it possible to–"

"SHUT UP, KOL."


	12. Dance - Curtain Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Klaroline eye sex at a dance club.  
> 2\. Sequel to above drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this and the next chapter were paired with the drabbles that eventually became Extra Credit (which you can find on my ffnet page under the same penname). The original drabbles can be found in that accounts version of Their Thing(s), as well as on my tumblr accounts.

* * *

**Klaroline AU where Klaus is a DJ and Caroline is the hot blonde on the dance floor putting on a show for him. I want LOTS of eye sex. Like EXCESSIVE eye fucking that results in cum coming out of their tear ducts. BONUS POINTS if you somehow reference Jessoline and/or Carenzo becuz Sophie likes that kind of thing. NOT a request, a CHALLENGE ;)**

* * *

He sees her often.

She's come to the club every Saturday for months now, sometimes with friends, sometimes with a man, sometimes alone. But every time, without fail, she's on the dance floor in some outfit that shows so much thigh it should be illegal, her eyes closed as her hips move to the beat.

The first night she catches his eye, he still isn't sure how purposeful the gaze locked on him was, but he sees it. She licks her lips quickly, though it isn't at all like the girls who look at him lasciviously, their plump glossed lips pouty and provocative, but instead like she's nervous, and he finds himself intrigued by her.

Her nervousness fades very quickly, and instead she now holds his gaze, not looking away, challenging him.

She eventually breaks eye contact with him and begins to dance again, and he finds his eyes glued to her long legs, supported by heels so high he doesn't know how she walks in them without tipping over.

The hemlines of her dresses slowly rise over the next few months, a trend that he welcomes whole-heartedly. Often, he lets his hands work on autopilot, so used to his soundboard now that it could be an extension of his arms, and he just watches her.

He starts remembering the songs she likes to dance to the most; the ones that make her hips move wildly, her breasts bounce, and her hair fly all around her, and makes sure he plays them every time she's there.

At least three times.

It's really her eyes, though, that pull him in. How they lock onto his without hesitation or doubt, as though she knows what she's doing to him, even though he's always careful to keep his face impassive.

He has no doubt, however, that he cannot conceal from his gaze how he burns for her.

Hers flick often over his body, as though cataloguing every inch of him in her mind, and he does the same to her.

Often he likes to think about why she bothers to remember him; why he bothers to remember her. He likes to think that she lets her hand trail down her body at night after coming home, slick with sweat from dancing for him, yet excited beyond belief, and slips her clothes off wishing for his hands to replace hers as she touches herself with his face in her mind.

He likes to imagine her writhing under him. He pictures her naked body often while he looks at her, undressing her with his eyes.

And his cock twitches in his pants every time she does the same to him, her gaze hot on his skin.

The first time she brings a man to the club with her, he feels irrationally angry. He watches her grind her arse against the hips of the man holding her waist, practically fucking him with her clothes on.

He works in the club often (he owns half of it), and he is no stranger to this behavior. In fact, if you had asked him before he caught the first sight of his blonde—when had she become his blonde?—with her body pressed against another he would have said he was practically desensitized to it.

And yet, she often stares at him as she leans against the other man, her lips slightly parted, eyes dark, chest heaving, as though in silent invitation. As though she's wishing that it's him hard against the cleft of her arse with his hands on her hips, her thighs, his hot breath in her ear, moving with her to the beat.

The first one, he learns over the course of three Saturdays, seems to know her intimately. Klaus catches his words once, yelled in an accent all-too-similar to his own. He calls her "Gorgeous."

Klaus calls him "That-man-who-practically-fucks-her-in-public."

But only in his head.

He mysteriously disappears a few weeks later, but she doesn't seem upset. She still sways to the beat, still stares at him, still makes him throb uncomfortably against the zipper of of his jeans behind the booth, makes him thankful that the damn thing has a solid front and no one can see what she does to him.

Thankful that she can't see what she does to him.

The next one is all muscled dark skin and glinting teeth, his smile seems to be infectious to her, and Klaus can't help the tug of jealousy that stirs within him.

He, too, disappears within a few weeks.

And she still dances with her eyes locked on his, sometimes blinking up through her lashes, other times scanning over him.

He catches her rubbing her thighs together once and smirks at her.

She parts her lips slightly, and he somehow hears her breathy moan in his mind, though it would be impossible for it to carry across the dance floor.

Tonight she's here with her curly haired friend, who downs shots of vodka like she weighs twice as much than her tiny figure shows. His girl is dragged to the bar this time, and though she bites her lip uncertainly, she downs a shot, refusing anymore after that.

He hears the voice of her friend from a few yards away.

"C'mon Care. Just one more."

Care. It must be short for something, but at least he has a name to go on.

"No. I don't need to be drunk for this."

Drunk for what? he wonders.

She dances again, the way she does every time, her white shorts sinfully framing her ass, her breasts threatening to escape from her strapless top with every movement, her eyes forever locked on his. He holds her gaze. He realizes that she is slowly moving closer to him, her steps predatory and graceful.

He wonders how graceful she is when she's pushed onto a bed and fucked over satin sheets, how her breasts would move in the air when he rips that top off of her body, how those shorts would look torn on his bedroom floor.

She stands in front of him, her eyes hypnotizing, her skin slick with sweat from the performance she's just given.

For him.

He feels himself growing harder for her, and wonders what it would take to bring her home with him.

She holds out a delicate hand. "Klaus," she greets, and he frowns briefly before realizing that he has his name on the lanyard he wears around his neck to identify him as a club owner.

He shakes her hand, marveling at the softness of it. She moves closer to him, and he grins, pulling her to him roughly, so that she shrieks in surprise as she lands against the hard planes of his body, her soft curves pleasantly pressed to him.

He knows she can feel him hard against her thigh, if only because she shifts slightly, almost daring him to buck against her.

He has no plans for that.

His hands land on her arse and he squeezes, leaning towards her so that his breath lands on her mouth, her eyes still locked on hers.

"Quite a show you've been putting on for me, love."

"I can feel how much you enjoyed it," she says, the sweetness of her voice contrasting with the smirk on her face.

"And did you?"

"Did I what?" she asked, her eyes wide and artificially innocent and fucking hypnotizing.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I suppose."

"You suppose?"

They are silent, their eyes locked together.

"Do you know what I think, love?"

"What?" she asks, her eyes darkened with lust.

"I think that you did enjoy it. I would bet that if I tore your shorts off right now in this room, you'd be soaking wet for me."

She bites her lip, a breathy pant making its way through her lips as he sticks the tips of his fingers under the bottom hems of her shorts, stroking the back of her thighs lightly.

"Shall I take you home with me?" he asks.

She shifts slightly, and he knows that she's grinding her thigh against his cock as she moves on purpose, making him buck against her.

"Yes," she breathes out, her lips centimeters away from his.

* * *

**As requestion by wanderlust-in-nyc and deb-lcb. Sequel to "Dance"**

* * *

He balanced the bag of take-out boxes under his arm as he tried not to drop the overstuffed plastic bag while he fumbled with the apartment key.

He'd brought three boxes of tissues, Nyquil, and canned soup (her cooking skills weren't exactly impressive anyway, but while she was sick with the flu he wouldn't be surprised if she set the apartment building on fire by accident), and he tried not to grimace as he heard the wet coughs coming out of her bedroom.

He set his purchases on the table and took a box of tissues, carrying it with him to her bedroom and setting it beside her on the table.

"Thanks," she said tiredly, grabbing a tissue immediately to dab at her nose.

"Of course, love."

He pulled the wastebasket closer to her bed so that she could more easily toss the tissues inside.

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head. "No. To be honest, just the idea of food makes me want to hurl."

"Well, in any case, I brought wonton soup from that place down the street, and there's some canned soup in the kitchen as well. If you're hungry later you can heat it up."

"Okay. So, I have bad news," she said, sniffling her 'n's out like 'd's.

"What's that?"

"Alaric called and told me that if I miss another day of work he has to fire me."

"Has to?" Klaus asked, raising an eyebrow.

She sighed, making her cough. She didn't speak until she caught her breath. "Well, I get it, to be honest. We're understaffed anyway, and it's a family owned place. They don't have the budget to keep me when I've missed so much work in such a short amount of time."

He grimaced. "I suppose."

"I probably won't be better for another week, too."

"We can cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, you can't go into work."

Her shoulders slumped. "Yeah, I know."

He stroked her hair as she leaned back into her pillows, and she smiled slightly, closing her eyes. "You're going to get sick."

"Doubtful, but Marcel can cover for me if I do. He's been asking for more hours anyway."

She made a quiet humming sound, and he knew that she was falling asleep. He waited until he heard her breathing even before leaving her room, sinking down on the couch in the living room and pulling out his phone.

They had a waitress that was leaving soon (something about moving to New Orleans to work on a family farm for a harvest-to be honest, he hadn't been paying all that much attention), and he could easily get Caroline a job.

Of course, he wasn't sure she would appreciate the gesture-she had an annoying habit of thinking that anything he gave her was charity, no matter how well-intentioned-but he hoped that she'd see the sense in it.

He wouldn't be handing her anything. She'd have to work hard, and her payment would be mostly in tips anyway. And, though he loathed to admit it, it would hurt him more than it hurt her.

He should really think about changing the uniform for the waitresses at the club.

"Hey, mate. Jane-Anne is leaving at the end of this week, correct?"

"Yeah. There have already been two applicants."

"Caroline lost her job."

"She won't like the idea," Stefan said, immediately catching his line of thought, and Klaus grimaced.

"I know."

"She'll think it's charity."

"That's unfortunate," Klaus said dryly.

"Well, you should talk to her about it before I cancel the interviews."

"I'll talk to her by Thursday."

"Let me know. Are you coming in tonight?"

Klaus glanced at Caroline's bedroom door, where he could still hear her light snores. She sounded a lot better than she had the past few days. "I'll have to check on her during my half-hour break."

"You are the boss, you know. You don't really have to check with me."

Klaus chuckled. "Just being polite, mate."

–

"No. I already let you give me this stupid job, I'm not letting you give me more special treatment and change the uniform because you don't want other people to see me in it."

"Would you believe me if I told you that I'm changing it because Cami and Davina have been asking to have it changed for over a year?"

"No."

He grimaced, looking her up and down while she continued speaking.

"-And it's not even that provocative. I don't know what your deal is."

"Those shorts barely cover your arse, and the shirt has a short enough hemline that it'll show your navel when you carry trays. Walking around like that for six hours–"

He trailed off when he saw the look on her face.

"You'll be there the entire time, so it won't get crazy. But yeah, walking around in this for six hours seems pretty tiring. I'll probably want to wipe out as soon as I get home."

"Is this your payback for convincing you to work for me, love? Parading around like that for hours and then coming home with me just to go straight to bed?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Screwing my boss in my work clothes sounds a bit inappropriate to me."

"I'm not your boss, I'm your boyfriend."

"We've been over this. As soon as I clock in, you're my boss. No special treatment."

He checked the clock above his desk and smirked at her, hooking his fingers into the belt loops of her shorts and pulling her towards him. "You're not on the clock yet," he said quietly, dropping a hot open-mouthed kiss on her neck, making her moan. "And I think that I'll need something to tide me over before I watch you flirt with customers for six hours right in front of me."

She pulled away and gave him a look of wide eyed innocence that didn't fool him for a second. "Me? Flirt with other men?"

He snorted, letting his hands move down to grip her ass and give it a firm squeeze. "I have accepted long ago that other men find you attractive, and that you don't mind the attention. As I have always said, as long as you're in my bed and screaming my name at night, I honestly couldn't care less if other men want you, especially since I can't blame them one bit. That doesn't mean that I enjoy watching it, however."

"He says to me after I've had to endure Clingy-Cami for a year and a half," Caroline mumbled.

He fought down a smile. "Clingy-Cami?"

"Well, originally it was 'Clamping-Cami,' but it was too much of a tongue-twister."

"And who came up with this?"

She gave him a raised eyebrow and he sighed. "Katerina, of course."

She shrugged. "Hey, if the shoe fits..." she started, before letting out a squeak as he attacked her lips with his, lifting her up by the ass to wrap her legs around his waist, carrying her over to the desk and setting her on top. She gripped his shirt as she kissed him back enthusiastically, rubbing her covered center against the bulge in his jeans. He bucked against her, groaning when she pushed him away slightly, licking her lips lightly and glancing at the clock. "I have work in about thirty seconds. Sorry," she said, pecking him on the lips and slipping off his desk.

He grabbed her wrist and tugged her back to him, ignoring her playful glare and bit her ear lightly before mumbling, "Come here during your break."

"Nope," she said cheerfully, pulling away. "That would be unprofessional. Anyway, I have to go. My boss isn't exactly a hard-ass, but I'll still feel bad if I'm late."

She was out of his office before he could say another word.

She was trying to kill him.

He watched her bend down unnecessarily low to wipe down a table for what must have been the tenth time during her shift, letting the customer get an eyeful of her cleavage. His booth off to the side where he was fiddling with his soundboard gave him a good view of the club, and he'd been trying to keep an eye on her through the mass of gyrating bodies moving on the dance floor, but often lost sight of her.

It wasn't that he didn't trust her or thought that she couldn't handle herself, he just liked watching her. She could probably make watching paint dry interesting.

She caught his eye again as she stood up from the table, sending him a quick wink, before sauntering off in the direction of the bar, adding an extra sway to her hips.

His cock hardened more with every tiny movement she made, and he began to wonder why on earth he'd thought that this was a good idea in the first place.

Midnight couldn't come fast enough, and the second Marcel had gotten there to take over the late night shift, Klaus had grabbed Caroline around the waist and threw her over his shoulder, ignoring her shouted Seriously?! and set her down on the desk in his office, positioning himself between her legs, which immediately pulled him close despite the fight she'd put up earlier.

He unbuttoned her shorts and tugged them and her panties down her legs, tossing them on the floor behind him. Kneeling in front of her now naked pussy, he nipped at the insides of her thighs to make her spread them farther, cupping her ass in his hands and pulling her core to his mouth. He swirled his tongue around her clit, making her shudder, before giving her opening a long, hard lick, causing her to moan and spread her legs a bit further. His face was instantly buried between her thighs as he eagerly lapped up her juices, groaning at the feeling of her fingers tangled in his hair.

"Yes," she rasped out, grinding her core against his mouth. "Tonguefuck me, Klaus. Just like that...Harder...Ugh, I'm so close."

He dug his fingertips into the flesh of her ass, and she rode his face, her pussy contracting under his lips, and she screamed his name, thrashing around as she came on his eager tongue.

He was almost unbearably hard now, and she tugged off her shirt and bra when he pulled away, and pushed herself off the desk, undoing his belt and jeans while he pulled off his shirt. He sank down on his office chair and she straddled him, her wet core dripping on his throbbing cock. She sank down onto him slowly, throwing her head back and moaning at the sensation, and he attached his lips to her breasts, nibbling and licking them while she rode him.

She quickly came around him a second time, his name escaping her lips in breathless pants, and he soon found his own release, muttering a few choice words under his breath.

"I like my new job," he heard her gasp out, and he smirked.

"Yes, love. I'm sure your boss is lucky to have you around."

"He'll get lucky again if my thong isn't ripped in half when I find it."

"Hey, I always buy you new ones…"


	13. What She Sees in Him - Punishment - Stefan Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged Summaries:  
> 1\. AU/AH Caroline explains what she sees in Klaus.  
> 2\. PWP sequel to "Partners in Crime" involving the jail warden conversation Kol overheard. Read prompt for warnings.  
> 3\. Caroline says the right name during sex. Post 6x15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, "What She Sees in Him" was in the same chapter as the third part to the Extra Credit drabbles, and the first part of Fingerpainting, both of which can be found on ffnet under the same penname.

**AU/AH. None of her friends understand what bright, happy Caroline sees in dark, dangerous Klaus. She tries to explain it to them.**

* * *

"I don't get what you see in him, Care."

"That seems to be the trend," Caroline said unhappily, taking a sip of her iced tea and pushing the basket of fries towards her best friend, who picked one up and shoved it in his mouth.

"Ew. Stefan. Close your mouth when you chew."

"Sorry, Care. Look, give me one good reason."

"He chews with his mouth closed."

"That automatically makes him a keeper," Bonnie mumbled sarcastically next to Stefan before taking a bite of her salad.

Caroline let out a harsh breath. "Look, do you remember the boy advice Elena's mom gave us in the seventh grade when Matt ditched her at the dance?"

Bonnie snorted and imitated Miranda Gilbert's drawl. "Smart, cute, and funny, pick two and a half."

"He's all three," Caroline said simply, before sighing at the immediate scoff that emitted from both Stefan and Bonnie's mouths at her words. "No, seriously. He is."

"Look, Care, it's not that we don't trust your judgment–"

"That is literally  _exactly_ what it is, Bon."  
"No, it's not. We're just worried about you," Bonnie insisted.

"Why?"

Stefan sighed. "He's dangerous."

"So's your brother," she pointed out, rather unkindly.

Stefan pressed his lips together. "Yeah, well, Damon's better now."

Caroline shot him a glare, and Bonnie jumped in, seeming to sense that Stefan was not helping.

"Look, we're not saying that you're making a bad decision, we're just–"

"Saying that I'm making a bad decision," Caroline finished irritably, taking a large sip of her drink.

"I was going to say concerned."

Caroline sighed, trying to figure out how to phrase her next statement. "I appreciate you guys looking out for me, I really do, but this is something that I need to explore for myself. He's been asking me out for the past year, and I've said no because you guys don't like it, and I want to try. It might end up going badly, or it might end up being the best choice that I ever made, or fall somewhere in between. I just don't want to kick myself for the rest of my life because I didn't give him a chance."

Stefan nodded slowly. "I think I get it."

Caroline sighed in relief and looked at Bonnie, who shrugged. "You know I'll support you no matter what, right?"

"Thanks."

They were quiet for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts before Stefan spoke again. "Care, can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"If you ever feel unsafe, even if it's something small, tell us as soon as you can, okay?"

Caroline snorted. "Yeah, I know."

"And don't try to fix him," Stefan added.

"I won't," Caroline said, grinning slightly.

She liked Klaus just the way he was, and she had no intention of trying to change him, especially since he wouldn't want to be changed.

Plus, she found the bad boy thing sort of sexy,

Okay, more than sort of.

Stefan excused himself to go to the restroom and Bonnie took a deep breath. "So, how was your date, then?"

"You mean dates?" Caroline asked, grinning slightly.

"More than one?"

"Four. So far."

"Okay,  _and_?"

"I really like him, Bon."

Bonnie nodded. "Yes, I got that."

"No, like I  _really_ like him."

"Oh my god, you totally had sex with him, didn't you?" Bonnie asked excitedly, almost bouncing in her seat.

"Maybe," Caroline mumbled, fighting the blush.

"How was it?"

"Incredible," Caroline admitted.

"As you know, I'm not fond of him as a person, but if he can make you smile like that..."

"Yep," Caroline agreed, a small smirk on her face.

"Tell me!"

"Best I've ever had by far."

"Better than Tyler?"

"Tyler who?"

Stefan slid into his seat, his hands clapped over his ears. "Tell me when you're done."

* * *

 

**Prompt: "would it be unreasonable to request a drabble about the jail warden roleplay thing kol overheard caroline and klaus talking about in your last one? because i would like to request it A LOT"**   
**Warnings/Triggers: Dirty talk, name-calling, consensual/safe-word protected compulsion, orgasm denial, toys.**

* * *

Caroline's head snapped up to stare at the door of her cell that had just opened, and bit her lip, immediately lowering her eyes, as a grinning Klaus entered, throwing a small canvas bag on the ground and turning to smirk at her, his arms crossed over his chest.

Her wrists were fastened with cuffs attached to the ceiling above her head, the tips of her toes brushing the ground. She was naked, her clothes folded neatly on her cot in the corner, where she'd put them before she'd cuffed herself the way he liked.

"Caroline," he greeted, his voice rumbling low in his throat.

"Master Mikaelson."

"How have you been today?"

They both knew that he wasn't talking about her personal well-being.

"I was good today, Master Mikaelson."

"Were you?"

She nodded, her eyes still lowered, very aware of how close he was to her.

He trailed a fingertip between her breasts and she shivered, resisting the urge to look up at him, which is what she knew he wanted.

"Are you lying?" he asked lightly, tracing her nipples with the pads of his fingers, causing them to pucker.

_Yes._

"No, Master Mikaelson."

"Now, Caroline, you know that if you were bad today that it's better to tell the truth than to lie and risk me discovering it, don't you?"

"Yes, Master Mikaelson," she whispered.

"So, I'll give you another chance. Are you lying to me, Caroline?"

"Yes, Master Mikaelson."

He sighed as though he was greatly disappointed in her, but Caroline knew that he had been waiting for her to break the rules for awhile.

"Tell me."

"I touched myself this morning," she admitted quietly.

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"And did you come?"

"Yes, Master Mikaelson."

"Even though you knew that you would see me tonight?"

"Yes, Master Mikaelson," she said quietly.

"So you were simply impatient."

"Yes, Master Mikaelson."

"Spread your legs for me."

She did so and he fastened the ankle cuffs connected to the ground, leaving her wide open for him. "Are you wet for me?"

"Yes, Master Mikaelson."

He smirked, letting the tips of his fingers barely brush over her core, making her moan and try to grind down on his hand, though her range of movement was very limited.

"Do you want me to touch you?"

"Yes, Master Mikaelson," she breathed.

"But you already touched yourself this morning. I would think that you've been satisfied for the day, wouldn't you?"

"Please, Master Mikaelson, touch me."

"Greedy girl, aren't you? You want to come again when you've already done so this morning without my permission."

"I'm sorry, Master Mikaelson."

He ignored her apology in favor of running his fingertips along her inner thigh. "I've barely touched you and you're already dripping for me."

Her breath hitched as his finger swiped the inside of her folds before returning to her thighs.

"Please, Master Mikaelson."

"Begging already? So impatient."

Her core ached and she could feel the heat of his fingertips millimeters away from her skin. He knew all the buttons to push to make her desperate for him, and she had a feeling that he was going to push every single one.

" _Please_."

"But I very much like to see you like this instead. Panting and begging for my touch, soaking wet with your legs spread wide for me like the desperate little whore you are. You came once this morning by your own hand without permission and you expect me to let you come again? Greedy girl."

"I'm sorry for being impatient, Master Mikaelson. I know I shouldn't have touched myself this morning without your permission, and I'm sorry, but please make me come."

"No. You need to learn a lesson about being impatient, don't you agree?'

"If that's what pleases you, Master Mikaelson."

He picked up the canvas bag and pulled out what looked like some kind of harness and a vibrator with to small plastic loops on the sides of the base. He wrapped the strips of leather around her upper thighs, just under the curve of her ass, buckling them so that they sat snug against her skin. He slid the vibrator into her, making her moan and held it there. Each loop had a small strip of leather with a hook on the end, and he attached them to the base of the toy so that the strips were pulled taut, keeping the toy inside her.

"Don't come," he compelled her, and she bit her lip, suddenly knowing where this was going. "I have some errands to run. I'll return in a few hours."

"Please don't do this, Master Mikaelson."

He leaned very close to her, flicking the switch to turn the vibrator on, making her roll her hips. "You were so impatient and desperate this morning that you touched yourself without my permission, and then you had the audacity to try to lie about it. Knowing that I was displeased, you still asked for more. Youspread your legs like a greedy little slut and  _begged_ me to touch you. I'm just giving you want you wanted."

He was gone the next instant and she was left in the cell alone, wriggling in discomfort. The safe word would break the compulsion of course, and she could break the shackles easily, but a part of her liked being tied up in the basement for anyone to find, her juices dripping down the toy onto the floor below. She rolled her hips against the vibrator again, trying to find friction, but even then she was teetering on the edge of orgasm, so uncomfortably close.

Waiting for him to return was torture, and when he finally walked through the door, she immediately burst into a long string of apologies.

"Have you learned your lesson?" he interrupted.

"Yes, Master Mikaelson."

Instead of switching off the vibrator like she'd expected, he undid the shackles on her wrists, supporting her body as she fell. The toy was still moving inside her, and her ankles were still attached to the ground. "Open your mouth."

She did so, holding still as he rubbed the head of his cock over her lips and cheeks, coating them with precum before he shoved his cock her mouth. She immediately ran her tongue along the underside of it and hook him in her mouth as far as possible, the tip quickly hitting the back of her throat as she gagged around him.

"I love seeing you like this. Greedy little whore on your hands and knees with my cock in your mouth and a toy in your pussy. You love it when I fuck your face don't you? You love that I make you work for it."

She moaned around his cock as he pulled her hair and fucked her mouth, his balls slapping lightly against her chin with every thrust.

"Such a good little cocksucker aren't you? So good with your mouth while you're rubbing your thighs together when you can't even come from it."

She sucked harder, her head bobbing up and down to meet the thrusts of his hips, and he came quickly after his words, spilling down her throat.

"Did you like that?"

"Yes, Master Mikaelson."

"Do you want to come?'

"Yes, Master Mikaelson, please."

"Beg me, greedy girl."

"Please let me come, Master Mikaelson. I'll be good, I promise."

He walked behind her and she felt him unbuckling the harness around her thighs, letting it fall away before walking back. She rubbed her thighs together in anticipation, the ache in her core building even more.

He tipped her chin so that she was looking at him. "Come for me."

Her orgasm crashed around her, almost painfully pleasurable, and she moaned about thirty different expletives as she came, blushing when she saw the small amused smirk on Klaus's face.

She doubted that he knew that she knew half those words.

"Dirty mouth."

"Only because you came in it," she retorted, breathing hard and purposefully baiting him.

His eyes darkened, and he was already hard for her again.

* * *

**Caroline screams Klaus's name...while having sex with Stefan. Oops. Post 6x15.**

* * *

She wound her fingers into his hair as he kissed her neck, his fangs scraping pleasurably against her skin, small pants escaping her as he slammed into her.

"Yes Klaus, right there–"

"Klaus?" Stefan asked, scandalized, his hips slowing down to a halt almost immediately.

She bit her lip, trying to think her way out of the situation she'd created before she ruined the opportunity for semi-decent sex with Stefan forever.

Well, and their friendship, but frankly that had gone to hell in a handbasket awhile ago.

"Umm...Klaus wasn't close to as good as you…?" she tried, pasting a sheepish smile on her face.

Stefan snorted and rolled off of her, bending over to grab his jeans from the floor.

"I'm sorry," she wailed, running her hand through her hair and giving him an apologetic look. "I totally didn't mean–"

"No matter what the end of that sentence is, it'll still be bad," Stefan said irritably. "You didn't mean to moan his name, or you didn't mean to lead me on? Because both of those seem like shit options to me."

"Sorry, Stefan," she said, feeling her eyes fill with tears and her chest constrict.

Damn, she was good at this whole 'pretending-to-have-her-humanity-back-on' thing.

He just huffed and sped out of the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving her completely naked in her bed.

"Well, that went well," she muttered to herself, rolling off the bed to grab a sundress.

To be fair, she hadn't anticipated what just happened. She'd thought that she was over Klaus. She shredded the stupid picture. She put the bracelet in the bottom compartment of her jewelry box and had studiously ignored it for almost a year. Just because he had been the best (six!) fuck(s) she'd ever had did not mean that she shouldn't be happy with sub-par sex with Stefan.

Maybe that was a little harsh. Compared to Klaus, everyone was probably sub-par.

She had morals when she had her humanity on, and she was rational enough without it to know that she'd flip the switch back on eventually and feel horribly guilty for going to Klaus if that's what she ended up doing, but she was also wet and empty and in need of a good fuck. And she wanted Klaus to fill that void.

She pulled out her phone, hitting his contact information and holding it up to her ear.

"Caroline?" Klaus's voice came over the receiver on the first ring. "Are you in trouble? Were you bitten?"

"I'm slightly offended that you'd think I'd call you just because I was in trouble."

There was silence for the moment over the line before Klaus spoke again. "You turned it off."

"How did you know?" she asked, genuinely curious at how he'd figured it out in less than two seconds before her friends had in the last month since they'd 'forced' her to turn it back on.

"I'm not allowed in Mystic Falls, but that doesn't mean that I don't have people stationed there to watch you," he said dryly. "I'd give you my condolences about your mother, but I don't think you're in much of a mood to accept them at the moment."

"Yeah, well, you're right, I am in trouble."

"With what?" he asked, clearly trying to sound nonchalant, but with an edge of anxiety in his voice.

"I need a good fuck. Please take care of it."

There was a good ten seconds of silence before he started chuckling.

"It's not funny."

"I know, love."

She waited until he was done laughing and then pressed him. "So?"

"Why now?" he asked instead, answering her question with a question.

"I want you."

"My question wasn't whether you wanted me. My question was why now. I've heard that you're very happy with the Ripper. Did something go wrong and I'm your fallback option?"

His tone was deceptively mild, but she knew that he was probably working himself up into a fit.

She sighed, deciding that, though he'd probably never lay off if she told him the truth, it would also pretty much guarantee her an Original Hybrid booty-call for the foreseeable future, which she was perfectly okay with.

"I may or may not have moaned your name during sex with Stefan."

There was silence over the line again before Klaus spoke, a tint of a smile in his voice. "How unfortunate."

"For him," Caroline said, shrugging, honestly not too concerned.

Sometimes not caring about other people's feelings was an advantage.

"I'll make you a deal, love."

"What kind of deal?" she asked hesitantly.

"If you come down to New Orleans and flip the switch back on, and you still want me, I will gladly oblige you. I just don't want you to do something you'd regret."

She bit her lip. She wasn't sure she was comfortable flipping the switch back on, but she could always just turn it back off if she decided to. And anyway, for some reason, being with Klaus always made her feel like she could handle anything. Maybe he could help her handle this.

"I'd like to redeem the offer of first-class tickets to New Orleans, please."

"As you wish, love."

XXX

She was there by ten o'clock that night. He picked her up at the airport, and she was quiet as he drove her to his house. He led her to what she assumed from the decoration was his room, and she sat on his bed.

"Are you ready, Sweetheart?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing her emotions back.

They hit her like a punch to the throat, everything flooding back. Her mother dying, her manipulation of her friends, calling Klaus…

And he was looking at her like she meant the world to him. He was concerned for her, for her well-being. She didn't know whether she'd dove into his arms or he'd pulled her to him, but she was soon crying into his chest while he rocked her, her body shaking with sobs.

"My Mom's dead," she hiccuped.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart."

She continued to cry, only stopping when she felt like she was all cried out, and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You can stay here for as long as you want," he said, stroking her cheek.

"Thanks," she said, sniffling.

"Of course. Let me show you to your room."

"Wait. Can I just...just stay here? Just to sleep, I mean."

His lips curled up in a small smile. "Of course, love. Whatever you want."

She gave him a watery smile and flopped back down onto his bed, letting out a deep breath and staring at the ceiling. "Thanks," she said again, more quietly.

XXX

Weeks passed, turning into months, and Caroline was slowly given the entire story of the situation in New Orleans. Apparently some guy named Marcel had taken over the quarter, some witches made Hayley have a magical baby that they pretended was Klaus's, and then he killed them all, and now he was trying to take it back.

The Quarter, obviously, not the baby.

She had been given a full tour of New Orleans and had been assigned a small security detail that she had made a game out of trying to lose. She came and went as she pleased, exploring the sights and eating food, letting Klaus show her the best places he knew and insisting that she discover some on her own to show to him.

She slept in his bed every night, but despite the pull she felt towards him, hadn't asked him to fulfill his end of the bargain.

She had come to the conclusion that she wouldn't 'get over' her mom dying, but the pain was starting to fade just a little (enough, at least, that she felt comfortable starting a relationship with feelings involved), and she had plans for the night.

She knew he'd be home relatively early that night, and she had planned accordingly, hinting to Elijah and Rebekah that they might want to soundproof their rooms (making Rebekah wrinkle her nose and Elijah's eye twitch), bought a nice lingerie set (and an extra because she wanted to wear it again and she knew it would get ripped), and had spent most of the evening lying in their bed with a book to surprise him.

She heard the door open and turned to see him frozen in the doorway, wet-haired and barefoot from the shower, his eyes dark as they raked over her scantily clad form.

"You look ravishing."

"And you have used that line before."

"Don't fix what's not broken," he said almost absently, tugging off his shirt and throwing it to the side as he advanced on her.

She smirked, rolling from her side to her back, purposefully giving him a baiting wide-eyed stare, and let out a small squeak of surprise when he abruptly pressed himself on top of her, attacking her neck, face, and chest with his lips somewhat indiscriminately, tearing her bra off and throwing it to the side (apparently buying extras was a good idea), and laving at her nipple, tweaking the other with his fingers, making her moan and roll her hips against his already hard cock.

The rip of her thong was next, and she ripped his jeans and boxers as well, throwing them off the bed. He lifted his head to raise his eyebrows at her, and she just gave him a challenging look. "I'll buy you new ones," she said, mocking what he'd said about her top in the forest over a year before.

He just grinned and moved his hand down to push a finger into her, biting her jaw while he did so, making her moan, and pulling his fingers out to position his cock at her entrance, sheathing himself in her. He gripped her hips, slamming into her, his cock slamming into her hard and fast and his body fit so perfectly against hers that she didn't think she'd ever be able to experience something like what he was doing to her-for her. She could barely form coherent thought as he fucked her, her breasts bouncing and back arched from the bed as he loomed over her, staring at her with lustful yet affectionate eyes.

She wrapped her legs around him, her nails raking down his back as he pounded into her. "Yes, Klaus, right there."

He bit her harshly on the jaw with his blunt teeth, and she dug her nails even harder into his back, rolling her hips to match his quickened rhythm.

"Fuck, yes...Harder….please, Klaus...I'm so fucking close…"

"Come for me, love," he growled in her ear. "I want to see your face when you come around me. I want to hear you scream my name, for everyone in the French Quarter to know whose cock is inside you, to know who's ruined you for anyone else."

She moaned and writhed beneath him, her thighs tightening around his hips as she rapidly approached her orgasm, and she felt her vampiric features emerge. He smirked as he saw it and tilted his neck to the side.

"Have at it, love."

Her fangs buried in his throat and she felt his thrusts increase in force and speed as he groaned at the feeling of her drinking from him. She moaned into his neck as she felt the pressure in her abruptly snap and her orgasm crash around her, her pussy clenching around him, making him groan and rake his fingernails down her hips, pulling her onto his cock as he fucked her even harder, the headboard thumping against the wall with every thrust.

She pulled her mouth away as he nuzzled her throat with his own, and she felt the scrape of his fangs against the soft skin of her throat. She felt a second orgasm rapidly building inside her, and he grinned into her neck.

"Am I the best you've ever had, Caroline?"

"Yes," she panted.

"Scream for me love," he mumbled against her skin. "I want to hear my name come out of those pretty lips whenever I drink from you while I fuck you with my cock. I will never get tired of you screaming for me."

He kept up the pace of his hips as he buried his fangs in her neck and the coil of tightness in her belly was growing much faster than the first, and she was so close...

"Say it," he ordered, his voice low and gravelly in her ear.

She panted out his name, then screamed it at his insistent squeeze of her hips, spreading her legs as far as possible so that he could pound into her, seeking his own release as he drank from her.

He was breathing hard as he came down from his high, and she saw his eyes rake over her neck where he'd bitten her before tilting his head to the side again in invitation.

"It's healed," she said quietly.

"Better safe than sorry, love."

She obligingly drank from him, grinning as he rolled them over so that she was on top, squeezing her ass.

She hummed contentedly, resting her face on his chest as he stroked her lower back and hips with his hands. "I missed you," she said quietly.

"Which is why you had a dalliance with the Ripper."

"Who?" she asked, giving him a wide-eyed-innocent-smile.

He smirked. "Exactly."


	14. Magical Unicorn Babies - Say My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Caroline gets pregnant with a miracle baby. Klaus is happy. Caroline isn't.  
> 2\. Caroline has a job interview that goes a bit differently than she'd expected. Smut.

**I'm going to request a drabble, if that's okay. Caroline gets pregnant with Klaus's child, and he takes care of her. Can include smut. Klaroline can be human or vampire, or mix of each. As long as it happens. Any era you choose; surprise me. :) I figured I'd start by asking for something soft and relatively sweet, and later maybe ask for something a bit more? :3 Love your writing. *hugs to you* - Black Pierrot (Namidaga Ochiru)**

* * *

"No.  _No._ This is not actually a thing, is it?" Caroline was shouting at the witch, who just sort of leaned back, trying to keep the irate vampire out of her personal space.

"Well, you do seem to be–"

"I am  _not_ carrying some magical werewolf-vampire-unicorn baby!" she snapped.

"There is no such thing as unicorns," Klaus corrected automatically, before flinching at her furious face.

"Yeah, well, until about three seconds ago we thought that you went sterile a bajillion years ago, so frankly at this point I'm pretty sure that the world is a giant fucking mystery to all of us."

"Sweetheart–"

" _No!_  Just because your zombie sperm were resurrected and somehow managed to infect whichever–"

" _Zombie sperm?_ "

"-of my eggs decided to exceed expectations and become a special fucking fertile snowflake–"

He mouthed 'special snowflake?' to the witch, but she just shrugged rather helplessly.

"-and make a goddamn miracle baby, does  _not_  mean you get to call me Sweetheart."

He opened his mouth to reply, but shut it as she continued speaking.

"And for the record, if our majestic bundle of rainbows decides that he wants to be a unicorn, you will let him, or I will stab–"

The witch gave him a 'you impregnated  _that?_ _'_ look, and he returned with the evil eye.

"-you in your disappointingly unfossilized nutsack with a–"

"Love, please calm down."

He realized he had said completely the wrong thing when she swelled to her full height, making her practically nose to nose with him, her eyes narrowed in fury.

" _Calm down?_  This is  _your_ fault. Just because my uterus somehow acquired the sixth sense does not mean that you get to shirk your fucking responsibility."

"Sixth sense?"

"My uterus sees dead people. Ugh, how the  _fuck_  have you even made it this far in life without seeing that movie? No, don't answer that," Caroline ranted irritably before practically throwing her suitcase in his face as she stalked up the stairs. "Look, I'm just as happy about this as you are. I'm picking a room, and you can't tell me 'no', because according to the laws of human decency, I'm pregnant and you're the father, so you have to do what I want."

He decided not to point out that not only was that assumption really not how the world worked, but also that if she was just as happy about it as he was, she'd be smiling a lot more.

The witch who he had called to confirm Caroline's suspicions looked at him warily, apparently worried that he'd react badly to the news. Instead, he bid her to wait and got his checkbook out of his study drawer, wrote a six-figure sum, and handed it to the woman, who raised an eyebrow. "I appreciate your discretion," he said pointedly, before shooing her out the door.

Pregnant.

Caroline Forbes was pregnant with his child.

**XXX**

"Klaus," Caroline called from the other side of the house.

He sighed. In the two months since Caroline had arrived, she'd mostly kept to herself. She'd asked for things (they'd moved a plasma television into her room and he'd assigned a compelled security detail so that she could take walks), but she'd asked him very politely to leave her alone unless she needed something, and he'd unhappily done so.

However, for the last week or so, she'd been calling him what felt like once every five seconds to do little things. He was  _this_ close to assigning a hybrid to stay with her and hand her back the remote when she dropped it or give her foot rubs when she wanted them, regardless of her feelings on slavery of the sire bond variety.

However, when he arrived at her room, he didn't see her looking at him with an expectant smirk on her face, but instead she was curled on her side, sniffling, her eyes glued to the Friends rerun playing on the television screen.

"Caroline? What's the problem, love?"

"He thought they b-broke up, but they were j-just on a b-break," she said, tears starting to stream down her face.

He restrained himself from informing her that he'd heard his episode play already at  _least_ five times in the last month, he was almost positive that binge-watching the sitcom was some sort of coping mechanism, and so she shouldn't be that surprised. In fact, he was fairly sure that she could probably recite the whole thing word-for-word.

Instead, he just stayed quiet.

"I identify with Rachel on a spiritual level," she sniffled.

"Err-There, there…?" he tried, sitting down on the bed and patting her lightly on the shoulder.

"I need a hug."

He hesitantly pulled her to him, letting her head rest on his chest, and rubbed her back as she cried into his shirt.

"Shall I get you some B-Positive and ice cream?"

"Phish Food."

"Beg pardon?"

"It's an ice cream flavor."

"All right, love."

"Klaus?"

He paused in the doorway.

"Thanks."

"It's the least I could do after infecting you with my zombie sperm," he said dryly, but shooting her a grin nonetheless before he shut the door behind him.

**XXX**

"How about Hope?"

"That might actually be the dumbest name in the history of forever."

Klaus raised an eyebrow at Caroline's vehement rejection of his proposition.

"I like Zoe," she continued, flipping to the end of the book she was holding against her seven-month pregnant belly.

"I don't," he said petulantly.

"We could name her after Rebekah?"

"Absolutely not."

"Well, do  _you_ have any ideas?"

"Elizabeth?" he suggested. "After your mother."

"Because  _that's_  not a low standard of role model…"

"You were willing to name her after my sister, who is possibly the least appropriate role model for our daughter to ever live."

"Have you  _met_  Elena?'

He rolled his eyes. "Your friends don't even fit the criteria for possible role models in the first place."

"Fair enough."

He raised an eyebrow and she shrugged.

"They're  _my_  friends. I'm aware of how fucked up they all are."

He stayed silent, knowing better than to agree.

"Anyway," she continued, drawing a vertical line and writing ' _BOYS_ ' on the other side of the sheet, "How's Kol for a boy?"

"I like it," he said, smiling slightly at her willingness to name their child after his favorite brother (not that he'd ever admit that to Elijah).

She smiled back. "I know. I'm full of good ideas."

"That you are, love."

She bit her lip, as if inwardly debating something, before nodding to herself, pulling the front of his shirt to her and kissing him firmly.

He stiffened, surprised by her first romantic gesture towards him since their time together in the woods, before returning her kiss enthusiastically, his hand running softly up and down her side.

Yes, she was full of good ideas.

* * *

**Hey, if you're still taking drabble requests :) Please could you write one where Caroline goes for a job interview for Klaus which starts ordinary and turns into smut?**

* * *

Caroline smoothed her pencil skirt as she re-crossed her legs for the fifth time in as many minutes. She was interviewing with someone named Klaus Mikaelson to be the receptionist for a small suite of offices that housed two dentists and an accountant.

She was called in, and when she walked through the door she froze, her eyes fixed on the man behind the desk.

"Nik? Nik-from-the-bagel-shop?"

"Hello, Caroline. How have you been?"

"Fine, you?" she said slowly, trying to be polite while her mind was racing.

"Excellent. It's been too long."

**Five years ago…**

_"I'd like a blueberry bagel, toasted, with non-fat cream cheese please."_

_The sandy-haired boy behind the counter typed her order into the register._

_She came to the bagel shop every Tuesday before her morning class, and every Tuesday "Nik" took her order and gave her a dimpled grin, and proceeded to ask…_

_"Have I see you here, before?"_

_"I come here every Tuesday," she'd say._

_"Oh. Do you want a coffee with that?"_

_"Yes. Large non-fat vanilla latte, please."_

_"Name?"_

_"Caroline."_

_"That'll be $8.67, please."_

**XXX**

_"Have I seen you here, before?"_

_"I come here every Tuesday," she said dryly._

_"I knew I'd seen you. Do you want a coffee with your bagel?"_

_"Yes. Large non-fat vanilla latte, please."_

_"Name?"_

_"Caroline."_

_It took her two months to figure out that he was already making her latte when she got to the counter._

**XXX**

_"Have I seen you here, before?"_

_Her friends giggled behind her and she resisted the urge to bury her face in her hands. "I don't know, have you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow._

_He gave her a dimpled grin, and Caroline heard Katerina whistle softly from beside her, before letting out a small grunt of pain as Caroline's elbow connected with her side._

_"You're all set, love," he said, pushing her receipt into her hand. "I'll have it ready in a moment."_

_It took until Caroline was walking down the street with Katerina and Bonnie, coffee and bagel in hand, to realize that she hadn't paid._

**XXX**

_She had been late to class the week before, and then went home for Spring break. When she walked into the shop the next Tuesday, she frowned at the boy behind the counter._

_"Where's Nik?"_

_'Marcel' shot her an easy grin. "He doesn't work here anymore. Moved to New York. Should I tell him you asked about him?"_

_She laughed, shaking her head. "No, I was just curious."_

_"All right. What can I get you?"_

_She rattled off her order and gave him her name, slightly relieved at the lack of flirting._

_But when she left, she couldn't help feeling an odd sense of loss._

**Present day…**

She gave him a faint hum of agreement before walking to the chair behind the desk, sitting down and crossing her legs.

"It said your name was Klaus," she blurted before she thought through what she was going to say.

"My full name is Niklaus."

"Oh."

His gaze was calculating, though his eyes also held a hint of warmth. She felt locked in a staring contest with him, and she somehow knew that he was just as snared in the trap as she was. He coughed suddenly, and they both shifted awkwardly before he spoke again. "So, I see that you interned at Gilbert & Lockwood's for two years."

"Yes. I worked at the front desk there."

She soon felt more comfortable as he kept asking her questions, and found herself smiling and laughing with him. After there was a natural lull in conversation, he paused. "It was good to see you again, Caroline."

"Oh, so now you know my name?" she asked teasingly as she stood up.

"I've always known your name, Caroline."

Her breath caught at the way his eyes had suddenly darkened, and she bit her lip, feeling heat pool in her center. She took an almost unconscious step towards him as he stood up slowly from his chair. "Caroline."

She shivered at the way her name fell off his tongue, and she knew he saw it when his eyes darkened even more.

"Nik."

"After I moved, I got an interesting call from my friend Marcel, you know."

"Did you?" she asked.

"Yes. He called to ask who the pretty blonde asking after me was," Klaus said softly, taking a step towards her.

She felt rooted to the spot, her eyes locked on his, her pussy aching.

"And what did you say?"

"I said that her name was Caroline, and that I rather liked her."

He was close enough that she could smell his cologne now, and she felt like a rabbit in a trap, being advanced on by the hungry wolf.

"Did you?" she breathed.

He bent down, his nose brushing against hers as he spoke against her lips. "Yes. I do."

And then his lips were on hers and his hands rested on her hips and she had never had a kiss so hot and passionate and firm and good, and she felt her core ache with absolute need for this man that she barely knew, who was pulling her skirt up around her waist to explore the soaking wet area between her legs, his fingers hooking under her thong to push into her, making her moan and roll her hips against his hand in absolute fucking ecstasy.

Her fingers wound into the fabric of his suit jacket for support as her knees buckled. He seemed to notice this, and he brushed a few papers aside and lifted her to sit on the edge of his desk, standing between her legs with his mouth fused to hers, his hands running up and down her thighs, his fingertips sneaking under the hem of her pencil skirt, which was bunched up and wrinkled at her waist.

This was incredibly unprofessional, and she knew it, but there was something about Klaus that reeled her in, that made her feel alive. She rubbed herself against the palm of his hand, which was now pressing against her dripping folds, and she let one of her hands drag down his chest to his pants to rub him through the fabric of his trousers.

He groaned into her mouth, his lips, teeth, and tongue clashing with hers in the most delightful way, before he withdrew, pressing a wet open-mouthed biting kiss to her jaw and then nipping her earlobe. He grabbed her hands and pressed them against the desk on either side of her with his, looming over her, a predatory smile on his face. He pressed his nose against her temple, his breath hot on her ear, making her shiver.

"Did you ever think about me at night, Caroline? When you went home every Tuesday night did you spread your legs and touch yourself thinking of me?"

"Yes," she breathed.

There had been nights when she'd fingerfucked herself thinking of his smile and stubble and the fucking accent that made heat pool in her center with just a few words.

"Keep your hands there," he ordered, and she moaned at the tone of his voice, making him smirk.

She heard a ripping sound as he pulled her thong down her legs, letting the fabric fall to the floor below them, and unzipped his trousers. He rubbed the head of his cock against her folds, and she rolled her hips against him, her head hanging back, small breathless sinful sounds escaping her lips.

"Do you want my cock in you, Caroline?"

"Yes."

He grinned, all wicked dimples and glinting teeth, and pushed into her, balls deep, his hand sneaking under her arms to grip her ass for a better angle. "Say my name, Caroline."

"Nik, please."

He bit her jaw and she moaned his name again, a bit louder, and he started to thrust into her, smirking when her legs wrapped around his waist, her stilettos dangling off her toes, her breasts heaving under the thin fabric of her blouse. "Faster, Nik."

He sped up, slamming into her, hitting her sweet spot over and over, and she writhed beneath him, repeating his name through breathy gasps. "Don't stop. Please, don't stop."

"Never, love."

"I'm so close," she said, feeling herself tightening around him, needing a tiny push over the edge.

"Let go for me, Caroline," he said, bending to mumble it against her lips before he captured them again, biting her lower lip sharply and squeezing her ass, making her tip over the edge, moaning wantonly into his mouth, her ankles digging into his lower back as she pressed her pussy against him.

He came shortly after, and she let out a soft sigh when he nuzzled her neck as he zipped up his trousers. He helped her down from the desk and she wrinkled her nose at her ruined underwear, making him laugh. "Sorry about that."

"Buy me a latte to make up for it, Nik?" she asked, still slightly breathless.

"Large non-fat vanilla?" he asked, smirking.

"You remember my order?"

"I remembered everything I knew about you, Caroline."


	15. Sleeping Beauties - Bribe Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. It was all a bad dream...  
> 2\. Klaus sets off the fire alarm. Caroline bribes him with sex. Those events somehow end up having something to do with each other.

 

* * *

**I loved Klaroline Shippers Club! If you feel up to it, though, it would be nice to see the nightmare scenario including more characters (I feel like Katherine's reaction to Haylijah and Klaus' to a Steroline kiss would be hilarious and possibly quite bloody). I don't mind if the beginning is similar and it takes a while - your drabbles are always brilliant :)**

* * *

Hayley Marshall shook hands with the witch in question, confident that her plan would work. She needed to survive, and the Originals and the Mystic Falls gang weren't exactly happy with her. She had no interest in running for her whole life.

"Now," the witch said, pausing before she started chanting, "You know how the spell works? If one of the targets you gave me blood for isn't in a ten-mile radius of the anchor of the spell, that person won't be affected. Are you sure you want to continue?"

Hayley nodded. "Yes. They should all be asleep right now, anyway."

The witch chanted, Hayley smiled, and Caroline Forbes turned up the radio as she drove back from that grocery store that was inconveniently located fifteen miles out of town because they were the only place in the vicinity that carried goat cheese, and god forbid the quiche she wanted for breakfast used ricotta.

**XXX**

"Elena?" Caroline called, sticking her head into her friend's bedroom (that she shared with Damon. Ew.) and saw her fast asleep, cuddled up into Damon's body.

Wrinkling her nose at the image (again, EW), she walked over and shook Elena. Her friend didn't respond. Frowning, Caroline poked her hard in the shoulder. Her friend stayed asleep. Caroline checked for a pulse, made sure she was breathing, and even slapped her across the face. Hard.

Her friend still didn't react.

Panic welled up in her, and she did the same to Damon (taking more pleasure than she probably should have in punching him, all in the name of investigation and science, of course), and then to Stefan in the next room. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she shook her head frantically, speeding off.

Every single one of her friends was knocked out besides Matt, who woke up thrashing. "What the hell, Care?"

She immediately sped back off to check everyone again, hoping the spell had worn off, but it hadn't. When she got back, Matt was drying his hair off from the shower. "Care, what's going on? And turn around, I need to get dressed."

"I've seen it all before," she reminded him irritably, turning around nonetheless. "And everyone is unconscious. Our friends, I mean. Like, trapped sleeping. Even the Mikaelsons."

Matt frowned. "Like, a spell, or something?"

Caroline nodded.

"Why am I okay, then?"

Caroline shrugged. "It could be because you're human?" she suggested hesitantly.

Matt ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, it could be."

"But Katherine's unconscious as well," Caroline muttered, having checked on the doppelganger, who had been situated in the guest room of her house.

Matt shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you."

"We need to wake them up," Caroline said tearfully. "We need to find a witch and get them to help us."

**XXX**

It had been a year and a half, but Caroline hadn't given up. She and Matt had tracked down Tyler, who had been willing to help, and they found a witch and convinced them to try to figure out the spell. Today was the they were breaking it.

Hopefully.

The way to break the spell was to figure out which of them was the anchor, and remove the spell from them. They had tested everyone and found the anchor to be Klaus ('because whoever had cast the spell had decided to make it as inconvenient as possible to break,' Caroline grumbled), so they were standing over him, candles around the room, the witch chanting.

**XXX**

Klaus sucked in a huge breath and looked around frantically, disoriented by his surroundings. His eyes landed on Caroline, and his face went white. She shouldn't be here. She  _couldn't_ be here. What if the witches found out about her? What if she found out about Hope? And Hayley? He expected to have  _time_. He had no explanation…

He realized that she was staring at him expectantly. "Caroline? What are you doing here, love? It's not safe."

"Um. What do you mean  _what am I doing here_? I just broke the stupid spell for you, you ass."

"What spell? What are you talking about?"

"You and all the rest of my friends have been asleep for a year and a half. It was caused by a spell. We don't know who did it."

He looked around, and realized he was in his home in Mystic Falls. He was quiet for a moment, jaw clenched. "If this is some kind of joke, love–"

"It's not a joke, Klaus. Do you _think_ I would joke about something like this? Also, what do you mean it's not safe?"

Klaus rubbed his temples, about to explain that New Orleans was at war before pausing. "It was all a dream?" he asked hesitantly.

"Well, you were asleep for a year and a half, so I'd assume that whatever happened in that time was a dream. Yes."

He honestly had mixed feelings. He had begun to care for Hope, and Hayley to some extent, though he knew that no woman could fill the void that Caroline left in his heart. But still, he honestly hadn't liked himself all that much in the dream. He felt disoriented, as though watching another person act while he was trapped in his body.

"When did we all fall asleep, then?"

He still didn't quite believe her, but he needed to know what she thought.

"I graduated the night before. You...you told me you'd be my last love."

He felt his heart wrench slightly against his chest. If it was true, he'd have another chance with her. He ran his hand through his hair distractedly, needing time to process. "You should go check to see if your friends are up, love."

She bit her lip. "Are you okay?"

He frowned. Was he okay?

He felt an odd sense of loss about the baby, but honestly that was the only con, and to be fair it wasn't a large one. There was only one real downside to this development, one that he hoped to remedy as soon as possible.

He needed her confession.

"I think so, yes," he said quietly, smiling slightly at her.

"Good."

He couldn't help the smile on his face stretching more at her response.

**XXX**

Stefan groaned as he sat up, rubbing his face with his hands before sitting up quickly. Caroline. Caroline's humanity was off. She'd flipped the switch. He grabbed his phone from his bedside table and flipped it on, but it was dead. Swearing, he plugged it in and took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

He heard the front door open and close, and Caroline sped into the room. "Stefan, are you okay?"

"Caroline? You seem...fine."

She frowned. "Um. I've been worried about you guys."

" _You've_  been worried about  _us_? Cut the crap, Caroline, I know you flipped the switch."

"Um, what are you talking about?"

She hadn't flipped the switch? Why would Elena lie? But she did look...emotional.

"Caroline."

She raised an eyebrow. "Stefan…?"

He pushed her against the wall, attacking her lips with his, and immediately was thrown off, crashing into the opposite wall. "What the  _hell_ , Stefan?"

"But...You wanted–"

She frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, what are you talking about,  _mate_?" Klaus said from the doorway.

Caroline turned around. "You followed me? Ugh. You ass."

"Klaus?" Stefan asked, confused.

"Ripper," Klaus said calmly before his fist connected with Stefan's nose.

Caroline screeched. "Klaus, no, stop. What is going  _on_ here?"

She seemed much too happy for what she'd immediately went through, and it was odd that she didn't remember their kiss.

"Did you lose your memory?" Stefan asked, rubbing his nose as it healed.

She frowned. "No. You and everyone else have been  _asleep_ for half a year. I just broke the spell to wake you up."

"Oh," Stefan said slowly.

He wasn't sure how to feel, to be honest. Were his feelings for Caroline genuine, then? Was he just feeling pressured? Was it the dream?

**XXX**

Katherine Pierce sucked in a harsh breath as she sat up.

She was alone in a house she didn't recognize. A step up from purgatory, sure, but also incredibly confusing. It was the guest room she'd stayed at when she was living with Caroline Forbes.

And she'd never been so angry in her entire life.

She stood up shakily, groaning when she realized that she was still human (couldn't  _anything_ go her way?), and walked down the stairs. From her place in hell she'd seen everything. The way Caroline's mother had died, and Stefan had kissed her (Katherine had never seen a pair of people with less chemistry, though she could be slightly biased), and Elijah had slept with that goddamn werewolf bitch.

And Katherine was out for blood.

**XXX**

He was a man on a mission. He had a list of things to do now that he'd woken up, and he was not to be distracted, as they were all  _very_ important.

"Quarterback."

Matt looked up. "Klaus."

"I have a very important question–"

"They broke up a few months ago," Matt said dryly.

Was he really that predictable?

"Why?"

"That's a question for Caroline."

Klaus smirked and turned to leave.

"Klaus…" Matt said slowly, and Klaus turned, an eyebrow raised. "I'll tell you one thing."

"What's that?"

"I told her that I was leaving town with Rebekah. On grad night, I mean. I said that I liked her."

He still didn't know where the quarterback was going with this. "And?"

"She said that she couldn't judge me. That she knew how I felt. Look, I'm not saying I approve or anything, although I don't think you or Caroline would care whether I did-"

Klaus snorted. The quarterback didn't know Caroline all that well, apparently. Of course she'd care what her friends thought.

"-but if you hurt her, I will have someone turn me just to spend the rest of my life finding a way to kill you."

"Big words," Klaus said quietly.

Matt shrugged. "I'm counting on it not happening."

Klaus smiled slightly.

"Also, last time I saw Katherine, she was human and in Caroline's house."

Klaus frowned.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Was this a trick?

"Katherine's  _human_. You don't need Elena anymore," Matt said quietly.

Of course it was about the boring doppelganger.

"I appreciate the information, mate. I might just leave you alive until Rebekah tires of you."

Matt snorted. "I'll believe it when I see it."

**XXX**

"Look, um, I don't like you like that, Stefan. I'm sorry," Caroline said awkwardly, watching Stefan's face fall and feeling like an absolutely terrible person.

"It's okay, Care. I understand."

She nodded slowly before speeding out of the house to hers, stopping before she ran into Klaus at the door.

"Hello, Caroline."

"Klaus," she greeted coolly.

They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other, before Klaus spoke again. "Are you not curious as to why I'm here?"

She rolled her eyes. Seriously?  
"I just need to check on something. Can you move so I can get into my house?"

He stayed still, but smirked as though he was enjoying himself. "The Quarterback has informed me that Katerina Petrova has taken a tragic turn."

"So you're here to gloat over a corpse to be? To delight in the closure of five hundred years of revenge? Great. You do that. I need to get in my house."

He was smiling at her fondly, a look so out of place for the conversation that it made her frown. He stepped aside, allowing her into the house, but followed her. She huffed, turning around to glare at him.

"Well, perhaps you'd be more interested in talking about Tyler," he said, briefly looking as though he was trying to remember something before he spoke.

Tyler? Did he kill him? He said he was free to return to Mystic Falls. What if he took back his word?

"Is he...Did you–"

"No, no. I did see him briefly and he sped off. He really does hate me, poor lad…"

She frowned. Confused at what she deemed to be a slight non-sequitur.

"...I heard you two broke up."

She closed her eyes briefly before glaring at him, though slightly relieved that there was no pang in her heart anymore at the sound of his name. It had been a year, and she was over it. "Yes. Because he refused to help after he found out you were the anchor and you'd have to wake up for everyone else to. I made him choose. Me or his stupid revenge fantasy. He chose wrong. I suggest you learn from his mistakes and let Katherine die in peace. Dying sucks enough as it is, no need to rub her nose in it."

She turned and stomped up the stairs, jumping slightly when he appeared at the top just before she'd reached it. He was looking at her like she was his world, and she really  _really_ wanted it to stop.

She didn't think she could handle saying no much longer.

"Would you give me the same choice?" he asked, and she felt her jaw drop. He sounded...choked up. Like he might cry.

"What?" she asked, slightly breathless at his reaction to her words.

"Were I to abandon my revenge against Katerina, would you offer me the same choice as Tyler?"

It felt odd to her, as though he was reciting lines from a movie word-for-word.

"I don't know what you mean," she said quietly, frowning at the way he was looking at her.

He was looking at her like...Like he was seeing her for the first time.

"Yes, you do," he said hoarsely.

Her breath caught, but she shook her head, fighting a smile. "No, no you can't do this to me. You can't just show up and expect me to talk to you while my friends are all waking up from a year and a half nightmare where Stefan fell in love with me and Elena lost her memories and god-knows-what else."

He opened his mouth and closed it again, as though searching for words, before he sighed. "Your friends are all waking up. I'm sure they'll be filled in by the Quarterback. You can relax for awhile, I'm sure."

"What, with you? Don't you have to go punish Katherine, or whatever?"

"I do. But I won't, for you."

Yeah. He was definitely choked up.

"Great. So leave," she said, feeling her voice go hoarse as well.

Other people crying made her cry. She hated it.

"I will, in exchange for one small thing."

She frowned. Didn't he have a kingdom to rule, or whatever? "What?"

"I want your confession," he whispered, his hand twitching as though he longed to touch her.

"My confession? I didn't do anything," she said, fighting the urge to whoosh down the stairs away from him. "Confession about what?"

"Me."

She felt all the air leave her in that moment.

"As soon as we're done here, I'll walk away and never come back. You'll never have to cover our connection with hostility and revulsion. You'll never have to loathe the darkest parts of you that care for me, in spite of all I've done," he said, his voice cracking slightly. "I just... want you to be honest with me."

She felt her breath hitch again. She knew what she wanted. If she was honest with herself, she'd always known. She was  _scared_ … But she didn't want to be in Mystic Falls anymore. She'd spent the last year and a half away from her friends, and she'd missed them  _so_ much, but she'd also realized how peaceful it was without saving Elena every three days.

Her life had been calmer. Better.

And she'd missed him.

"My friends...My friends just woke up after being unconscious in another dimension for a year and a half. I have to...I have to help them, and I know that you were in the same boat, and everything, but...But you can handle yourself."

"I see," he said, though he was smiling.

"No, no you don't, because  _yes_  I cover our...connection with hostility, because  _yes, I hate myself_ for the truth, so if you promise...if you promise to leave until...until I'm ready, then I will be honest with you. I'll be honest with you about what I want," she said, the words rushing out of her so quickly she was surprised he understood them.

But from the way he was looking at her, she knew he had.

"I told you that I would, Caroline. I promise."

And the goddamn asshole was smiling like the cat who ate the canary, and she loved it.

"Good."

Hayley screamed in frustration that her plan hadn't worked, Caroline gasped as Klaus made love with her for the first time (and it wouldn't be the last), and Klaus thanked everything he could think of that some things were just clearly meant to be, no matter what.

And Matt would never know that the reason he hadn't been included was not because he was human, but because Hayley figured that he should get a plot line. For once.

* * *

**Klaus in his boxers, being shoved outside by Caroline whilst the dorm alarms goes off at Whitmore**

* * *

He groaned as her lips wrapped around him, her tongue swirling around the head of his cock before she took him further into her mouth, sucking him harshly before moaning around him, making it difficult for him to not buck into her mouth.

Her head bobbed up and down his length, her cheeks hollowing as she pleasured him, looking up at him through her eyelashes as she kneeled on the carpet in front of him.

"Fuck, Caroline," he muttered as she gave him a particularly hard lick before his cock hit the back of her throat, making her gag around him slightly.

"I'm going to come."

She hummed around him, her hand wrapped around the base, stroking him as she sucked him, the other hand massaging his balls. It wasn't long before he came in her mouth, her name falling off his lips, and she swallowed, darting her tongue along her lips, making him groan.

"So," she said conversationally, tucking him back into his boxers and settling herself on his lap, "How does Mamma Mia sound?"

"Do you realize how emasculating it is simply to watch Pierce Brosnan in that film?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Caroline, you can't just bribe me with sex every time you want something."

"It's worked so far."

"Yes, because I let it."

"Well then stop enabling me," she said, shrugging. "So, Mamma Mia, then?"

He groaned, but nodded, resigning himself to one hour and forty-nine minutes of clock checking, grimacing, and resisting the urge to hum along with Dancing Queen (it wasn't his fault the song was so fucking catchy).

He realized that Caroline fell asleep about forty-five minutes into the movie, and changed the movie to an action one that he favored, hoping that she'd sleep through most of it and just think that he'd changed the movie once it was over.

"Klaus?" Caroline mumbled into Klaus's shoulder about half an hour later.

"Yes, love?"

"Can you make more popcorn?"

"You're not even watching the movie."

He then received the Caroline Forbes' Patented Doomed to the Couch Forever Glare (new and improved with an actual couch that he could be banished to, rather than the metaphorical one that had existed before they'd moved in together) and groaned, pushing her off of him to grab another popcorn bag from the shelf in the corner and heading out to the kitchenette at the end of the hallway, grumbling to himself.

Whitmore college offered students the option of signing up in groups for small apartment suites, and Caroline had convinced him (read: bribed him with sex) to join her and a few of her friends to sign up for one. They had their own room, but they shared a small kitchenette with the rest of Caroline's friends, and there were three other suites on their floor.

He unwrapped the popcorn and stuck it in the stupid contraption, hitting the popcorn button, and pulling out his phone while he waited (his Trivia Crack game with Marcel would run out in less than three hours, and he really did need to continue his six game winning streak).

Three characters earned and one wrongly-answered sports question later (he hated American Football), he realized that he had yet to take the popcorn out.

He managed to save it in time, but when he opened it, steam poured out of the bag, and the fire alarms that Whitmore had installed were…well…rather sensitive.

**BEEP…BEEEEP…BEEEEEEP…BEEEEEEEEEP….BEEEEEEEEEEP**

He swore, running a hand through his hair as he heard the rush of footsteps that indicated that the rest of the suite was getting up. Caroline was the first to emerge, still in her tiny polka-dot shorts and tank top, her eyes panicked. Clearly not noticing that it was him who set the alarm off, despite the fact that he was clutching the popcorn bag, she immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door, practically growling at him when he tried to resist.

"Look, if it's a choice between dragging you out in the rain in your boxers or dying in a fire, I choose option one, okay?"

It was a humid April night, and, as Caroline had pointed out, pouring rain.

Everyone was trickling out of the dorm, rubbing their eyes and incredibly unimpressed with whatever person had decided to interrupt their night by setting off the fucking fire alarm.

At three in the morning.

Two weeks before finals.

When it was pouring rain.

He stood outside with her, both of them soaked to the skin while they watched everyone else evacuate in similar states of undress.

When it was clear that there was, in fact, no fire, the campus safety officers disabled the alarm and they all filed back in, dripping on the linoleum floors of the hallways. When they returned to their kitchenette, Caroline spotted the open microwave door and the soggy bag of popcorn in Klaus's hand.

"Oh my god, Klaus, you set off the fire alarm. Ugh. You know you have to open the popcorn bag out the window or the steam will set it off…"

No, he didn't know, but in the interest of avoiding the Couch of Doom he stayed silent.

"And you didn't even leave it in the apartment, and now it's all soggy."

"I'm sorry, love."

"You'd better be," Elena yawned from behind them as she, Stefan, and Bonnie entered the suites. "I have a nine o'clock class."

"Sorry 'Lena," Caroline quickly apologized, before elbowing him in the side, raising an eyebrow at him when he didn't speak.

He huffed. "Apologies," he mumbled.

"C'mon, Stef. I'm tired," Elena sighed, pulling Stefan towards their room.

Bonnie just pushed past them without a word, her glare saying it all, before her door slammed behind her.

When he'd shut the door behind him and Caroline he turned to see her pulling her tank top off. "Not that I'm complaining love, but why–"

"It's wet. I don't want to sleep in wet clothes. Take your boxers off too, we can hang them up and we'll throw them in the hamper when they're dry."

Best not to argue, he decided, pulling off his boxers and obediently draping them over a chair before flopping back on their bed, watching her wriggle out of her clothes from the corner of his eye.

She'd clearly noticed him staring, because there was a tiny smirk on her face as she pulled her shorts off much too slowly, her arse sticking up a lot higher in the air than was strictly needed to maneuver out of the thin cotton.

She hadn't bothered wearing anything below her pajama bottoms for months now, not really seeing the point of it, and as a result, every inch of her creamy skin was on display as she kicked off her shorts, bending down farther to pick them up, giving him a peek between her thighs, before hanging them next to his boxers and her tank top.

"I'm sorry I ruined your popcorn, love."

She turned around, giving him a full view of the smirk on her face. "It's okay, I'm still a little hungry, though."

"Are you?" he asked, letting his eyes rove down her full breasts and toned stomach before she sauntered towards him, her breasts bouncing slightly with her movements, her eyes fixed on his already hard cock.

She slung a leg over him, resting her hands on his chest as she bent to give him a bruising kiss, moaning into his mouth as his palms found their way to her arse, squeezing it gently, pulling her wet pussy to grind against his length.

She let out a hum of contentment as he bucked into her before pulling back, letting her hands trail down his chest to his stomach, stroking the defined muscles.

"Fuck me," she said, the question coming out as an order.

He smirked and flipped them over so that he was on top, her wrists pinned above her head, legs spread wide for him as he guided himself into her, growing even harder at the soft, contented sigh that escaped her lips.

"Wrap your legs around me," he commanded, groaning quietly when she did so, her heels digging into his lower back as she took him in as deeply as possible. He began to thrust into her, and covered her mouth with his when she began to moan ('quiet' didn't seem to be a word in Caroline's vocabulary no matter what the situation, which was rather inconvenient when her best friends lived on either side of them), shoving his tongue into her mouth, running it over her teeth, making her fingernails dig into his back.

He pulled away slightly. "Think you can be quiet, love?" he muttered against her lips.

"Yes."

He nuzzled her chin before his lips descended down her neck, his teeth scraping across her sensitive skin, before moving down to her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe, running his tongue behind her ear, making her wriggle slightly, panting.

"Fuck, Klaus."

"What was that?'

"Feels so good."

He bit her earlobe lightly and she squeaked, her knees squeezing against his sides. "You feel so good, love. So hot and tight," he said, his hot breath against her neck making her shiver as he whispered in her ear. "You're beautiful, splayed out like that for me. I love how wet you always are for my cock."

She moaned, arching her back.

"You know what I think, love?"

"Hmm?"

"I think that you want me to think that you're sucking my cock to bribe me, that you're spreading your legs for me to make me do what you wish. Isn't that right? You want the excuse to be fucked, because you don't want to tell me how much you want it."

She moaned softly, and he knew he was on the right track, making him grin. She was practically confirming what he'd suspected for a long time.

"You love it when I fuck you. You love it when I slam into your pussy and make you clench around me. You love swallowing my come while you kneel in front of me. You love getting fucked in the arse while I make you come around my fingers."

She gasped out his name as he bit lightly on her neck. "Dirty girl. When you bribe me with that hot little mouth, you want to suck my cock more than you want to watch the movie, don't you? You want me to fuck your wet pussy regardless of whether we go to your favorite restaurant or not. You want me to take that tight little arse no matter who ends up actually going to the grocery store, don't you? You're bribing yourself with my cock, aren't you, love?"

"Klaus…please," she panted, her eyes closed, face slick with the combination of rain water and sweat.

"Tell me the truth, Caroline."

"Yes," she gasped, rolling her hips against him. "Yes, I want the excuse."

"And you don't just ask?"

She shot him a wicked grin. "If I did, then we wouldn't end up watching Mamma Mia."

"Manipulative, dirty girl."

She moaned as he pounded into her faster. "Klaus…I'm so close."

"Come for me, love."

She moaned again, her breasts bouncing as he fucked her hard against the mattress. "Come for me," he ordered again, his voice rough.

And she came, panting out his name as she rode out her orgasm, moaning as he continued to take her, his balls slapping against her skin with the force of his thrusts until he came as well.

 


	16. In Need of a Shirt - Catcall II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Caroline comes to Klaus's door after turning her humanity back on.  
> 2\. Part two to Catcall. Smut.

* * *

**Klaroline prompt - 'She hasn't slept in days, her clothes are rumpled, her hair a mess, her eyes red from crying over her friends' stupidity and she's in dire need of a shower. But she's standing at his door and she's there for him - he thinks she's never looked more beautiful.'**

* * *

Klaus didn't often sleep late, but it seemed like the world waited for him to do so to descend into chaos. Or at least, that's what it felt like when he pulled his phone over to answer it after he had ignored five calls without looking at the number.

"This had better be imp—"

"Klaus?" Caroline voice asked from the other end of the line. Her voice was shaky and she sounded absolutely miserable.

"Caroline. What's wrong, love?" he asked, already halfway to the study to reserve a plane ticket.

"My… My mom. She's dead."

That, he knew. And then she'd turned off her humanity, but she sounded tearful. Perhaps it was back on?

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart."

"And…and I had to leave. I was stupid and I turned it off and I did…I did terrible things, and they decided I was too dangerous, and so Damon tried to kill me Klaus, and Elena nearly let him, and I feel—I don't know how to feel. I have too many feelings."

"Where are you, love?" he asked, knowing that it couldn't be Mystic Falls.

"Walking up the steps to your—"

He was already at the front door, wrenching it open to see her.

"—House," she finished, hanging up the phone as she stared at him.

She clearly hadn't slept in days, her clothes were rumpled, her hair a mess, her eyes red from crying over her friends' stupidity, and she was in dire need of a shower. But she was standing at his door and she was there for him - in that moment, he thought she'd never looked more beautiful.

He pulled her into a hug, letting her sob into his chest and stroking her hair, not giving a single fuck if anyone could see, because in that moment he knew that he would always protect her.

Even from herself.

"Come in, love. Let's get you cleaned up."

She laughed through her tears, hiccuping slightly. "Are you calling me dirty?"

He ruthlessly suppressed the urge to turn her words into a sexual innuendo, instead grabbing her hand to lead her to the ensuite bathroom of the guest room, hoping she wouldn't notice that it had been specifically stocked with all of her favorite bath products.

He showed her where the towels were and told her to take as long as she needed, and once he heard the shower start, he pulled out his phone.

"Charlie, mate, I need you to make a visit to Mystic Falls…No. Don't do anything once you get there. Simply observe…Yes…Hourly updates…We will speak later, I'm sure."

"Caroline?" he asked, knocking on the shower door.

"Hmm?" she asked through the door, probably knowing he could hear her.

"Did you bring anything with you?"

"No," he heard her say in a small voice.

"All right, then, love. I'll be in my studio. If you need me."

"Okay," he heard her say faintly.

He sped to his studio and set about putting all of his paintings of Caroline in the spare room he kept temperature controlled for his finished works, pulling his phone out again as he went.

"Hello, Donna. Go to the shopping center and set some things aside for a 34-26-35…She's usually a size six…I'll text you a list…Yes, just tell me which stores you've used and we'll pick them up later…Yes, that includes lingerie…34B in La perla…If you ever ask me something like that again I'll compel you to eat your own arms off…You have one hour, love. Best get cracking."

He hung up, pocketing the phone, smiling when he heard Caroline come up behind him, but staying focused on cleaning up his studio.

"How do you know my bra size and measurements?"

"I did buy you that dress."

"Which was incredibly creepy," Caroline pointed out.

Klaus shrugged, still not turning around, knowing that his answer (he'd spied on her cheer practice, picked out the cheerleader closest to her size, and compelled her to go shopping with him) would not earn him all that many points.

"What if I want to pick out my own clothes?" she asked.

"You can. I just wanted to set some aside so that you'd have clean clothes to wear until–"

He froze, realizing that one of the servants had probably taken her clothes to put them in the laundry, not realizing that she didn't have anything else. He turned around to face her, and felt himself immediately go half-hard just looking at her.

Her hair was damp from her shower, still sticking slightly to her face and neck, leaving wet spots on the shirt she was wearing—his shirt—and he couldn't help but wonder what she was wearing under it, because her underthings must have gone into the laundry as well.

He knew he was staring, but she had a small amused smile on her face. "I needed clothes. I hope it was okay that I went through your–"

"Feel free to wear my clothes anytime you'd like, love," he said hoarsely, making her grin.

"Thank you. For letting me stay here, I mean."

"Always."

She bit her lip. "You know I like you, Klaus."

He remained silent, waiting for her to continue, and when it seemed to become clear to her that he wouldn't speak, she continued. "I don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now."

"Frankly, love, I don't think you are either."

Her eye twitched, and he gave himself a small pat on the back for throwing her off-kilter for once.

"Yeah. Well…Okay," she said slowly. "I heard you call that guy. Charlie. You told him to go to Mystic Falls."

He nodded.

"What's he doing there?"

"I was going to have him watch the movements of your acquaintances there," he said, noting that she winced at his choice of words.

"Okay. You're not going to kill them, are you?"

He opened his mouth to respond before she interrupted him. "Or, you know, have them killed. Or participate in their deaths in any way, shape, or form."

He smiled. "Not unless you wish it. I have no desire to anger you."

She smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"Of course."

She walked towards him at human pace and hugged him, burying her face in his chest again. He held her, rubbing her back and stroking her hair, relishing in her soft curves pressed against his body.

"Thank you," she said again, her words muffled.

"Always, my love."

He felt the curl of her lips as she smiled into his chest, and could have sworn he heard her murmur, "And forever."

* * *

**"You must continue the one where caroline gets with klaus and is rebekahs best friend." - Anon**

**My summary: Summer's over, and Caroline & Klaus are on a break (until they aren't).**

* * *

"What's going to happen when summer's over?"

Klaus looked down to see Caroline looking up at him earnestly, her head in his lap while he played with her hair.

"Do you want the perfect world answer or the real world answer?" he asked warily, knowing that she knew as well as he did that, as much as they liked each other, they wouldn't be able to carry on a relationship from opposite sides of the country.

She shifted slightly, wriggling her toes against the pillow on the armrest of the couch. "Can I hear both options and pick one?"

He rolled his eyes, but obliged.

"In a perfect world, we would go off to school, have a wonderful and healthy long distance relationship throughout the year, reunite after I graduate and you're out for summer holidays, and then carry on from there."

"And the real world?"

"We'd last until Christmas if we're lucky."

She let out a sharp breath. "I like option one."

He laughed slightly. "Me too."

They fell silent for a moment before Caroline spoke again. "How about we take a break?"

"A break?"

"Yeah. If we're both still single at the end of the semester we can revisit it. Until then, we're officially unattached."

He considered it for a moment. He could appreciate Caroline's idea. It had a way of taking the pressure off. "Would we still talk?"

She shrugged. "Do you want to?"

He smiled slightly. "Yes."

"Okay. Then we can."

"This might be the most civil breakup I've ever had."

She glared at him, reaching up to poke him in the chest. "We're not broken up yet. We have a week."

He laughed. "That's true. Is there anything special you want to do before the week is over, then?"

"Nothing in particular. You?"

He smiled. "I have a few ideas."

"Oh, yeah?" she asked before squeaking in surprise as he threaded one arm under her legs and the other under her back, picking her up. She threw her arms around his neck for balance, laughing as he carefully carried her up the stairs to his bedroom, setting her down outside his closed door and pushing her up against it, attacking her lips with his. She moaned, fumbling with the doorknob so that they fell back as it opened, though he managed to grab her shoulder before she fell, and she pushed him onto the bed, straddling him.

He tugged her blouse over her head and unhooked her bra, throwing them on the floor, and let out a soft sigh as he attached his lips to breasts, leaving hot open-mouthed kisses on the soft skin.

She moaned arching her back, winding her fingers into the fabric of his shirt. She could feel the hardness of his cock under her, and let out a soft sigh as Klaus undid the button and zip for her jeans, shoving them down her hips. She pulled back and rolled off of him, wriggling out of the tight jeans and lace thong, before undressing him completely and straddling him again, rubbing her wet folds against his hard cock.

"Ride me, love."

She smirked, reaching down to stroke him a few times, before positioning him at her entrance and sinking down, moaning as he filled her, and rocking her hips, making him groan. He grabbed her ass, squeezing it and holding her in place so that he could fuck her as she rode him. She threw her head back, lips slightly parted, breasts bouncing as she rode him, moaning again as he tweaked one of her nipples, the other hand still stroking her ass.

"So good," she panted, her eyelids fluttering.

"Are you close, love?"

She nodded frantically, rolling her hips, her moans escalating in volume as he filled her again and again. "I'm going to come, Klaus."

"I want to feel you come around me, Caroline," he said, squeezing her hips again, his voice lowering in tone. "I want to feel you clench around my cock."

She panted it out his name as she tipped over the edge on top of him, her chest heaving with her harsh breaths, and he came shortly afterwards, pulling her close to him after she rolled off.

* * *

It had been almost three months since he'd returned to the university and he and Caroline were still texting every day. She was telling him all about her terrible Sociology professor, and he drank in every word. Neither of them had mentioned their agreement. They flirted over text, and sometimes she'd call and they'd talk, but it never crossed a line.

It was nearing Thanksgiving break when she texted him to ask if he was planning on coming home. Truthfully, he really hadn't been, but since she'd asked he guessed he could afford the plane ticket.

He really hoped that she wasn't seeing anyone, because he missed her.

She'd fucking ruined him.

The day came for him to board the plane, and when he came down to the baggage claim he saw Caroline waiting for him. "Your sister asked me to come pick you up as a favor," she explained, though he had a feeling that she wasn't too annoyed with it.

He certainly wasn't.

"Well, thank you."

She nodded, smiling slightly. "C'mon. I'm parked in the lot across the way."

He nodded. "All right."

"Are you seeing anyone?" she asked abruptly.

He resisted the urge to laugh. He loved her straightforwardness, and appreciated the fact that she seemed to not want to waste time on trying to dance around each other.

"No, I'm not. You?"

She gave him a toothy smile. "I'm not. I was just wondering because I wanted to see if I could do this."

And then her lips were on his. Sweet, addictive, soft, and so fucking  _Caroline_ and he didn't know how he had managed to live the last three months without her soft, pliant body pressing against his, or her tongue sweeping across his bottom lip, or the tiny panting moans she made when she was trying desperately to be quiet…

He pulled back, though he'd wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "I missed you."

He could feel her smile against his neck. "I missed you too."

* * *

"I want to tell Rebekah."

"Are you mental?"

Caroline looked up from her phone to glare at Klaus from the other side of his couch, her feet curled up underneath her as she leaned against the armrest. "I don't think so."

"She's going to kill us."

Caroline shrugged. "It's none of her business."

"Then why do you want to tell her?" Klaus asked, completely confused from her two seemingly contradicting points.

"Because I think she's suspicious. She keeps asking when I got laid and didn't tell her because apparently I've been smiling like an idiot for the past week and she can't figure out why."

He huffed out a breath.

"Look, she's not stupid, Klaus. She'll figure it out sooner than we think she will."

"Yes, she will," a cool voice said from the doorway, making Caroline squeak and Klaus groan.

"Hello, Bekah."

"Brother. Traitorous best friend," his sister greeted as she walked over, her heels clicking on the hardwood floors.

"Sorry, Beks," Caroline mumbled.

"For what? I thought it was none of my business."

Despite the fact that her hands were obscuring her face, Klaus could almost picture the exact combined expression of resignation and annoyance that was most likely present on his girlfri-well,  _Caroline's_ face right now.

"It isn't," he bit out. "Weren't you supposed to be out with friends?"

Rebekah shrugged. "Yes, but Mum asked me to come home a bit early to make sure that we had everything we need for dinner tomorrow," she explained, before turning to Caroline. "You're invited, by the way. Apparently your Mum's working again."

Caroline didn't even bother faking disappointment at her mother's unavailability anymore (Klaus figured that she must have stopped around the time that her mother started keeping a cot in her office), but instead just nodded tiredly, turning to him with a slightly pouty look on his face.

That face  _never_ boded well for him.

"Do you want to be the best boyfriend ever–"

Rebekah choked, and he smirked. That answered  _that_ question.

"You're not  _actually_ dating, are you?" Rebekah interrupted.

Klaus and Caroline looked at each other and back at Rebekah before chanting together, "It's none of your business."

Caroline was smiling sweetly, and Klaus knew that he probably looked like he'd rather be having any other conversation at all.

* * *

"C'mon, it'll be fun," Caroline whispered into his ear as she began to nip his neck. He contemplated what he'd done to deserve a girlfriend that seemed determined to explore exhibitionism (something he really wouldn't have minded at all if she hadn't wanted to explore it in his childhood bedroom right before Thanksgiving dinner with all of his extended family downstairs), rather than a normal one who would just be stressing out about meeting his family.

Luckily (or unluckily, he wasn't quite sure yet), Caroline had no such anxieties. All of his family members that she actually cared about already liked her, and she didn't seem too bothered to ingratiate herself with his father, Finn, or Finn's wife, Sage.

Instead, she palmed him through his jeans, smirking as she felt him grow harder under her hand, and he couldn't help but buck into her palm, groaning softly.

"Please?" she asked, slightly breathily.

He swore and nodded, trying to ignore her cheshire-cat smile as she undid his jeans and shoved them off with his boxers, throwing them on the floor, before bending over his cock, her hot breath on it making him harden even further, her breasts swaying invitingly as she held herself up on her hands and knees, her lips going ever-closer.

He'd by now figured out that she liked giving him head (another point in Caroline's 'plus' column, if he was perfectly honest, though he also wasn't sure if he'd actually  _found_  any cons yet), but he suspected that it was mostly because she liked trying to make him make noise, which he was not particularly fond of. She had been diligently figuring out exactly what he liked, and by now she'd figured out how to bring him as close to the edge as possible without letting him finish.

He'd gotten incredibly close to begging before, and he wasn't all that interested in what he was now almost positive was a fantasy of hers ever becoming a reality when his entire family could tune into the Klaus and Caroline Porn Show any second if they all fell silent and paid even the slightest bit of attention to any noise up the stairs.

He groaned when she wrapped her lips around him, sucking lightly, and his hand immediately buried itself in her hair, tugging at it. He watched her bob up and down, her cheeks hollowing out as she sucked him, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat. She swallowed around him, and he swore.

She lifted her mouth off of him, giving him a light lick as she withdrew, tugging off her shirt and letting it fall to the floor, before licking him hard from base to tip, her tongue darting over the head of his cock to lick the traces of precum from him. "Yes, Caroline. Fuck, just like that."

Her hand wrapped around the base of him, and she began to pump his cock as her lips and tongue moved over his head and shaft.

He groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head, as she took him in almost completely, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat, and she moaned around him, making him jerk into her mouth. She gagged. He swore again, making her smile after she pulled her lips away. Her hand was still stroking him even though she was sitting up on her hands and knees, her breasts swaying just over the tip of him.

"Caroline, love…" he began, realizing that she had no intention of putting her mouth back on him, but was instead jerking him off onto her breasts. He realized that he  _wanted_ to see his come marking her cleavage like that, but he also knew that now probably was not the time to experiment with that.

Caroline, again, seemed to have no such concerns. She held a finger to her lips, her hand speeding up, and he groaned loudly, making her bite her lip down in an attempt not to laugh. "Shh."

He would have rolled his eyes if he hadn't been concentrating so hard on the fucking  _perfection_ that was her hand wrapped around him. "I'm going to come, Caroline," he said roughly, she nodded, licking her lips, as she maintained eye contact, and he tipped over the edge, spilling onto the tops of her breasts peeking out of the blue lace of her bra. She grinned before crawling back up to him, fusing her lips with hers for a moment before pulling back. "Make me come with your fingers, Klaus."

He grinned and flipped her over so that she was on her back, pushing two fingers into her dripping pussy and pumping them, smirking as she writhed under him, wanton pants escaping her lips. "Yes, Klaus, right there. Just like that…"

He knew all of her sweet spots now, and wasted no time in utilizing them all. "I want to see your face when you come around my fingers, Sweetheart. You're so beautiful all splayed out on my bed with your legs spread wide for me. You like the idea of doing this when people can catch us, don't you?"

She nodded, panting, as she rolled her hips over his fingers. "Klaus," she moaned. "I'm so close. Go faster."

He complied, picking up the speed of the thrusts of his fingers, smiling as he watched her come undone, her pussy clenching against his fingers, covering them with her juices.

He pulled his fingers out of her and she grabbed his wrist, pulling his fingers to her lips so that she could lick her juices off, making his eyelids flutter shut at the sensation of her tongue against his skin.

She bent over to grab her shirt, and he frowned. "Love, don't you want to, er-wash that off?" he asked, gesturing to his come, which was drying over her breasts.

"Nope," she said cheerfully, pulling her shirt over her head. "I want to sit across from you at that table and eat while I talk to your family and you sit there hard for me, knowing that your come is all over my breasts just under my shirt."

His cock twitched and he groaned, rubbing his palms over his face. "I'll make it up to you later," she sang, pushing herself off of his bed and sauntering out of the room without waiting for him to re-dress, adding an extra sway to her hips.

The woman was going to kill him.


	17. In Need of a Dress - Submit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Part 2 to "In Need of a Shirt". Probably the most vanilla thing I've ever written.  
> 2\. Smut prompt "you look incredible like that" Warnings/Contains: Dirty talk, Mate AU, Possessive!Klaus, anal sex.

* * *

 

**Klaus keeps ruining all Caroline's clothes when he rips them off her. She punishes him by making him go on an epic shopping trip with her. He retaliates (which inevitably ends in smut) :)  
Sequel to "In Need of a Shirt" from last chapter.**

* * *

"This isn't fair, Caroline."

"What's not fair?" she asked absently, turning to inspect the way the tight dress hugged her ass in the mirror.

She had a very good idea of what he thought wasn't fair, but mostly just wanted to hear him say it. After he looked at her like she was his next meal that morning when she walked into his studio in just his t-shirt (the laundry people took her goddamn underwear, too, and she was almost sure that he knew it), he had offered to take her shopping.

Clearly what he'd meant was that he'd take her to pick up everything his hybrid had put on hold, and maybe one or two more things, but Caroline did not appreciate having her entire wardrobe selected without at least looking around a bit first.

And, of course, "looking around a bit" turned to a full-blown shopping expedition, more because she knew that Klaus had the nasty habit of ripping apart everything she owned when they had sex (she wasn't stupid enough to think that she'd last more than a week without having sex with him again).

They had been there for at least an hour, and it was clear that Klaus was under the impression that the trip had a set expiration date when the mall closed.

Caroline knew better. She saw movies and read the occasional YA fiction novel about Hollywood. She knew that if you were important enough, they'd hold the mall open just for you. Plus, she was fairly sure that the boutique they were in (which carried racks upon racks of designer dresses) had Rebekah Owns This Place written all over it. She had endless shopping stamina, and she was totally willing to use it.

She had asked Klaus to have Donna buy her a pair of jeans, underwear, and a bra (and ended up a bit reluctantly impressed with how well they fit, though obviously when you're given the exact measurements of the person you're buying for, it couldn't be that hard).

"I have to sit here on the boyfriend couch and carry your shopping bags. This is why we have hybrids."

She laughed "'Boyfriend couch'? You're certainly hip with the kids nowadays."

He glared at her, but she continued, completely unconcerned that she was mouthing off to what might be the most dangerous person in the world. "You're right, though. That's why we have hybrids. Oh, and what are you, again?"

He glared at her, though she'd seen the brief look of satisfaction that crossed his face when she'd referred to them as a 'we'.

"That's right, a hybrid," she said cheerfully, before turning around. "How does this look?"

He shrugged. "Shiny and tight. Can we leave?'

She frowned. "No."

He huffed, his shoulders slumping.

She left to change again and came back out in a blue bandage dress, running her hands down the fabric and turning around again.

"Does this make me look fat?"

"There is no right answer to that question," Klaus said immediately.

She glared at him, and he sighed. "No."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You're not just saying that because you want to leave?"

"No, love, you look lovely in it."

She smiled. "Great! I just need a few more."

"A  _few_ _?_ "

She nodded. "And then I need to get some jeans, blouses, and a few other things. We should probably stop by a jewelry store, too."

"Can't I meet you in the food court? Or something?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I need your opinion."

"No you don't."

She turned to glare at him, her hands on her hips. "You actually have good taste when you're not sitting there pouting. If you want this to speed up, go pick out some dresses for me and I'll try them on."

He gave her a long-suffering sigh, standing up and turning, before a wicked smile stretched across his face. "You'll try on whatever I bring you?"

Okay, so maybe she'd last two hours without having sex with him. Maximum.

"Yes, as long as it doesn't show the good china off to the security guards."

She heard him choke on a laugh, but ignored him, pasting a snooty look on her face and lifting her hair. "Unzip me."

She heard an audible gulp from behind her as he pulled the zipper down, making her smirk.

"Go pick out dresses. It'll probably get done faster."

He sped off, making her smirk as she hung the blue dress on the "Definitely yes" rack of her dressing room and changed again. She was just doing her first once over when Klaus returned with what must have been about 12 dresses draped over his arm. He hung them up on the metal rack next to the dressing room door and smiled slightly as she frowned at them. Not a single one even bordered on trashy. In fact, some of them were quite modest, and she liked the style of all of them. She realized that he'd truly tried to pick out things she'd like, which she appreciated (though she wasn't sure whether he'd done it to make them leave earlier or he truly wanted to show he'd put thought into his choices.

She bit her lip as she flipped through them before picking out a pretty gold dress that she'd picked up earlier and retreating into the dressing room.

She slipped it on, managing to pull most of the zip up herself, before returning outside to show Klaus. His eyes raked over her form, lust evident in them, but he shook his head. "That washes you out, love."

She raised an eyebrow and turned to the mirror, almost wanting to disagree just to be contrary, but he was right. She sighed in disgust and grabbed four dresses at once by their hangers, going back into the dressing room and shedding the Valentino dress to peruse her new choices. She hung them up one by one before her eyes lit up.

One of them was a gorgeous white crocheted mini-dress. She pulled it on, smoothing down the knitted fabric that clung to her like a second skin, the crocheted spaces managing to hint at everything while revealing almost nothing. She paused before leaving to take a quick glance in the regular mirror and smirked at her reflection.

"Caroline?" she heard Klaus ask from outside.

Realizing that he probably was wondering what was taking her so long, she grabbed the nude heels she'd bought earlier and slipped them on, unlocking the dressing room door and walking out, fluffing her hair as she walked in front of the mirror, and twisting around slightly, thrusting her chest and ass out to get a good look at them in the mirror.

"See something you like?" she asked, letting the impish grin spread across her face.

"I like every part of you, Caroline," he said quietly.

His eyes were dark and stormy, slowly raking over her figure, and she felt a rush of heat in her center. Her throat was dry, and all she could manage was throaty, "Do you?"

She should have known that she wouldn't be able to seduce him without him turning the tables. She had come to him the day before a sobbing mess, betrayed by all of her friends, and rationalizing that she couldn't go anywhere else.

But the fact was, that she could have gone somewhere else. But she  _needed_ him. She needed his warmth, his support, his all-consuming  _love_  that he gave her.

A love that  _consumed_ her.

A love that she knew she returned.

She was young and she was naive and she knew it. He was older and probably wiser and jaded and there were so many reasons why this  _thing_ they had was so fucking  _flawed,_  but it felt so natural and  _right._

All she could think of was how he felt inside her in the woods, a fitted  _perfect_ puzzle piece that she'd lost under the bed ages ago and just now found when she was cleaning out her life. Trashing some things, marking a few possessions for donations, moving out for a new beginning with  _him._

She came because she wanted to see if this thing they had was worth it, and she inherently  _knew_ that it was. She knew that she needed him in her life, and she wasn't sure how, but turning up at his door when she could have run off by herself just felt like the right choice.

And the good lord knows that she needed to make her own choice for her for  _once_ in her entire fucking life, and if she could only make one choice in her life, she knew that this was  _it._

That was the best part of Klaus, really. He wanted her to make her own choices. He wanted her to be independent and strong-minded and he loved her that way.

He never shamed her for who she was, like her friends had. He supported her. He made her see that she should love herself. And she knew that if she did end up leaving him, if, by some unthinkable reason, it ended up not working out, she'd  _still_ love herself.

She didn't feel the need to work for his approval, and that was the biggest compliment of all.

Licking her dry lips, she took a hesitant step towards him, their eyes locked together.

"Yes. I do," He said, his voice hoarse and intense, and she felt another stab of arousal run straight to her core.

She ached for him.

"Does this look–"

"Radiant," he said quietly. "You look radiant. But you look wonderful in anything, love."

"Damn right I do," she said, laughing slightly, feeling the need to break the moment, to make the ache between her legs leave her because she wasn't  _ready_ for this. "You need a new line, though."

His lips quirked. "But it's apt no matter the circumstances. You looked radiant in the prom dress that you chose; it made you glow. You look radiant in dresses that are tight, that cling to your beautiful body, in the ones that cut off right below your tight little arse that make your legs look like they go on for miles, in the ones that tempt everyone around you with glimpses of your skin, and in the dresses that don't show a single millimeter of it.

"You look radiant with your shirt torn down the middle, and when every inch of you is bared to me. You look radiant when you ride me, when you're pressed between my body and the surface I'm making love to you on, when you're on your knees in front of me, when you're looming over me, when you're not even touching me…

"You look radiant when I dream of you, when I imagine you at night screaming my name. You looked radiant the moment I first saw you in passing, and you looked radiant even when you were close to death from a werewolf bite."

She felt her face heat at his words. "I…" she trailed off, a lump forming in her throat.

He stepped towards her, and she him, and they just stared at each other for a moment before her lips were on his, her hands wound into his shirt while his fingers hooked into the crocheted loops of her dress. She could feel him hard through his jeans against her thigh, and she moaned as his hand snuck under her dress to slip between her thighs, running the tip of his finger through her naked slit before pushing it into her.

She was happy that he'd compelled the store to close the whole dressing room area while they were there, because she wasn't sure she liked the idea of someone walking in on them. She moaned, gripping his shirt more tightly in her fists and resting her head against his shoulder as he fingered her, practically riding his fingers as they thrusted into her, his thumb rubbing her clit.

He brought her over the edge remarkably quickly, and she clenched around him, gasping out his name in desperate pants.

He pulled his fingers out, keeping eye contact with her as he sucked them clean, making her moan, aching to be full again. She turned around, pulling up her hair. "Unzip me."

He tugged the zipper down slowly, dropping light kisses down her spine as he did so until he was kneeling behind her. She shrugged the dress off, letting it pool at her feet, and squeaked when he pulled her down to the floor and loomed over her, balancing on his elbows.

He kissed her, his lips moving perfectly against hers, soft and firm and sharp, his blunt teeth pulling her lower lip before soothing the sting with his tongue, his hands brushing over her skin, lighting a fire wherever they moved.

She tore his Henley off, making him grin as she threw the ripped fabric across the room, his jeans and boxers meeting the same fate moments later.

"What am I supposed to wear home, love?" he asked, groaning as she attacked his neck with her lips and teeth.

"Not my problem," she mumbled against his skin, her hand reaching down to find his hard length, taking it in her hand and stroking it firmly, making him swear and thrust into her palm. "I could pick you out some clothes, though."

"If you'd like," he allowed, recovering enough from her onslaught of kisses, nips, and squeezes of his cock to separate her thighs with his palms. "You're so beautiful, Caroline."

She hooked her knees around his waist. She  _needed_  him now; she needed his cock buried inside her and for him to whisper in her ear, his hands painting her body with his fingertips...Fuck being ready, even if she'd thought she wasn't, she wanted nothing more at that moment than him.

And she had a feeling she'd been lying to herself, anyway.

"Make love to me, Klaus," she whispered, her eyelashes fluttering as he dropped hot open-mouthed kisses on her neck.

He stiffened, but recovered almost immediately, his lips moving to nibble on her ear. "Are you sure, Caroline?"

She nodded. "I've never been more sure."

"Low bar," he muttered.

She started giggling, almost unable to stop because what he'd said was so fucking _true_. She excelled in everything except letting herself be happy. And he made her happy.

When her laughing had slowed down, she made eye contact with him, threading her fingers through his hair.

"I could never be more sure," she amended her words quietly.

He smiled, all dimples and teeth, and he entered her slowly, making her moan, her legs wrapping around his waist as he dropped kisses on her neck, tenderly dragging his fingers along her creamy skin as he moved in her, and she had been whole before, complete as just herself, but now she was  **full**. Of him.

She came around him twice, screaming his name louder with each breath, before he finally spilled into her, groaning her name in a hoarse whisper, his breathing harsh.

He dropped kisses on her skin, salty from the sheen of sweat that covered it from the intensity of their love-making.

"I think this might be my new favorite look on you," he said quietly, nuzzling her ear.

"What is?"

"Exhausted and satiated, with your skin glowing and my come running down the insides of your thighs while you smile at me."

"What was your previous favorite?" she teased, a small smile on her face.

He smiled more widely. "The night of the ball, when you danced with me. You looked like a queen."

She rolled her eyes, and he rolled off of her to turn on his side to face her, cupping her cheek. It was almost out of character for him, but she'd come to realize that he was different around her. More open.

"Don't roll your eyes at my honesty, Sweetheart. You are every inch a queen."

"Even when I'm well-fucked and sweaty, naked on a dressing room floor?" she asked, trying not to giggle.

"Well-loved," he corrected gently.

* * *

**Smut prompt: "you look incredible like that." Warnings/Contains: Dirty talk, Mate AU, Possessive!Klaus, anal sex.**

* * *

Her lips were soft and pliant, and yet she kissed him roughly and possessively, her fingers winding into his shirt as she pushed them against the wall, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and rubbing herself wantonly against him.

There was something sinfully addictive about her kisses, about  _her_ , and he tore her strapless dress down the middle, cupping her bare breasts in his hands, brushing his thumbs over her nipples, making her moan.

He dropped kisses down her neck, leaving rough bites on her jaw that would surely have left marks had she been human, and she moaned encouragingly, tilting her head to the side, her breath coming out in harsh pants as she wriggled in his arms.

Her skin was sweet and soft, and he'd been waiting for this-for her-for what felt like centuries, though it had been barely a few years since he'd claimed her in the woods, and he  _needed_ her. He let his hand stroke over her arse, squeezing it lightly, making her moan, and hooked a finger around her thong, tearing it off with just a tug, letting it drop to the floor, and pushing two fingers into her dripping center, smirking slightly as she rolled her hips against his fingers, his shirt clutched tightly in her fists for balance.

He continued to fingerfuck her, running his blunt teeth along her pulse point, her knees buckling as she fought to stand up straight, and he cupped her arse with his other hand to help support her as she came, her face buried in his neck to muffle her screams. He kept up the speed of his fingers. "Keep riding my fingers love. You loved coming all over my hand, didn't you? You love that I can make you desperate for me without even fucking you. How long have you been fantasizing about my cock in you?"

Her fingernails scratched into his back. "Since the ball."

He felt his lips curl into a smirk. That long? "Really?"

She nodded frantically as his fingers picked up speed inside her.

"Tell me," he ordered. "What do you think about when you're touching yourself in the dark, Caroline? What do imagine me doing to you when you come? Tell me."

"I imagine you taking me against a wall, slamming into me hard until I come all over your cock. I want you to tie me to your bed and lick my pussy so I can taste myself on tongue when you kiss me. I want you to pull my hair while you fuck my mouth with your cock and make me swallow all of your come."

He groaned at the words that she'd breathed into his neck through her moans.

"Recently though," she continued breathlessly, "I've had fantasies of you making me submit. I want you to tell me I'm yours while you press my face into the sheets of our bed and fuck me in the ass. I want you to make me scream your name while your balls smack against my skin while you're taking me."

_Christ._

If he hadn't been hard before, he certainly was now. "Hands and knees on the bed," he practically growled.

He hoped that she knew exactly what she was doing, because he'd never let her go, now. She was his, she'd submitted, she was practically begging to be taken, and  _jesus fucking christ_ would he take her.

He could practically feel the wolf in him fighting for him to take her right there.

Take his  _mate._

Practically before he could blink she was on the bed, palms flat on the comforter, legs spread wide, head hanging down between her shoulders, her pussy absolutely  _dripping_ for him. She wriggled her arse slightly and he knew that he was this fucking close to losing it, almost unable to form coherent thought.

Mate begging to be claimed. Now.

He took a deep breath. Lube. He needed lube. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Klaus…" she whined, rolling her hips lightly.

Take her.

He swore, and he could almost see her smirk in his minds eye, and was naked and on the bed in an instant, positioning himself at her wet entrance. "I'm going to fuck your pussy first, love. I want you to come around my cock before I take you."

She moaned as he pushed himself in, setting a rushed and demanding pace, making the headboard knock against the wall repeatedly. She gripped the sheets in her fists, pushing back against him, and he reached down to rub her clit, burying his fingers in her hair to tug it, remembering her earlier words. She came quickly, coating his cock with her juices as she screamed his name, and he fucked her more slowly while carefully pushing his still-wet finger into her other entrance, grinning when she contracted around his cock and swore loudly. He moved it slowly, adding another to stretch her, still fucking her pussy.

"Klaus, please," she gasped out as he moved his cock away, still stretching her with his fingers.

"Do you want me to fuck your pretty little arse with my cock, Caroline?"

She moaned and nodded.

"Are you going to submit to me? Are you going to beg for more while I take you? Are you going to enjoy being claimed by me?"

"Yes," she hissed, pressing her arse back against his fingers, and receiving a sharp slap on the arse in retribution, making her moan.

"Hold still," he demanded, pulling away his fingers. "I want your face in the sheets with your arse in the air, Caroline. I want you to submit to me fully."

He smirked to himself as her fists wound in the sheets when she bent down, pressing her face against the mattress, her arse wriggling invitingly in the air. He gripped her hips in his hands, knowing that if she'd been human there would bruises from his fingertips the next day.

She appeared to enjoy his grip though, if the muffled moans she was emitting were any indication. He pushed himself in carefully, groaning slightly as she expanded to accommodate him, and didn't stop until he was deep within her. "Mine," he muttered as he pulled out slightly to slam back into her again, his balls smacking sharply against her sensitive skin, making her moan into the sheets. "I love seeing you face down with your arse in the air, all for me to take. You look incredible like that, bent down in your submission to me. You knew this was what you wanted when you came here, didn't you? You wanted me to claim you. You wanted me to fuck you in your tight arse and show you who you belong to. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, Klaus," Caroline said, hissing her answer into the comforter through her moans.

"You came here practically begging for me to take you. You wanted to be on your hands and knees and let me dominate you. You wanted me to show you who owns you."

She was practically screaming his name, the mattress the only thing stopping her shouts from carrying.

"But you took so long to come here, didn't you? Why?"

"I don't know," she gasped out.

He'd never been more thankful for supernatural hearing. He slapped her arse with his palm. Hard. She moaned, her juices dripping onto the blankets below.

"You know exactly why. Don't lie to me."

"I was ashamed," she gasped out.

"Ashamed of me?" he asked, landing another harsh slap on her ass. She squeaked.

"No," she rushed to assure him. "Ashamed of what I wanted."

"And what did you want?"

"To submit."

"That's right. You wanted to submit to me. You wanted to thrust your arse into the air and let me take you, my wanton little bitch; my mate."

"Yes."

"Tell me."

"I've wanted this since I met you. I've wanted you to take me, to make me yours."

He rubbed her clit rhythmically while his other hand stroked her hip and arse.

"Who do you belong to?" he growled, fucking her harder, his balls slapping against her skin while she screamed his name into the sheets.

"Yes, you do belong to me. Every beautiful, tempting inch of you belongs to me. You've submitted to me completely, haven't you."

It wasn't a question, and they both knew it.

"I'm yours," she panted.

"You're my what?" he prompted.

"Your mate."

"Obviously," he said, scoffing, though he couldn't ignore the satisfaction that came from hearing her say it. "What are you now? When you're in my bed while I'm fucking you?"

"Your bitch."

"And do you like that?"

"Yes."

"Good girl," he muttered as he pounded into her. "Such a good little bitch. Mine."

He could feel her starting to clench around him, and she came moments later, panting out his name between spitting out filthy words and begging him not to stop-to never stop.

He came inside her moments later, gripping her ass and pulling her hard onto his cock, groaning.

She was in his arms in an instant as he pulled her onto the bed, cradling her to him. "Mine," he muttered as he bit her ear.

She nodded into his chest, rubbing her thighs together. "Yours."


	18. Good Boy - Cute-cumber - Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1) Sub!Klaus on a leash. Smut.  
> 2) Kol uses terrible pick-up lines in order to bait Klaus into admitting his feelings for Caroline.  
> 3) Caroline makes a deal with Klaus. He'll go to Elena's birthday party in exchange for one small favor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, the first two drabbles also included the second drabble that spawned "Fingerpainting" which is available on my ffnet account under the same pen name. The original drabbles are also in that account's version of Their Things.

* * *

**Klaus on a leash please XOXO**

* * *

It was almost noon when he heard her come in. He'd been having a bit of a lie-in because of his late night, and he'd felt her leave a few hours earlier. He heard the click of her shoes on the hardwood floors as she made her way up the stairs, and looked up to see her when she entered. The second he saw her face, he knew he was in trouble.

She was glaring at him, her arms crossed over her chest, and she pointedly glanced at the floor and then back to him. "Down."

He felt himself hardening at her sharp order, and sunk to his knees immediately, keeping his eyes lowered. "Come."

He crawled to her, stopping when his knees ended up inches away from the toes of her boots. She reached down to trail a finger down his cheek. "Niklaus," she sighed disappointedly. "Why did you do it?"

"He threatened you."

"But I told you not to."

"I'm sorry, Mistress."

She sighed and hooked a finger around one of the necklaces he wore, separating it from the others, fingering the small good disk on it. "What does this say?" she asked him in a deceptively mild tone.

"Property of Caroline Forbes," he said quietly, completely hard now, his cock leaking precum.

"Is that still true?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Then why did you disobey me?"

He decided that the wisest course of action was to remain silent.

"Do you have nothing to say, Niklaus?"

"I'm sorry, Mistress."

She hummed derisively. "Stay," she said before walking to their bedside table and opening the drawer.

_Shit._

"Since you clearly can't be trusted to follow directions on your own, I guess I'll have to keep a better eye on you."

With his eyes still lowered to the floor, he heard the soft swish of leather and the clinking of something metal before the drawer closed and she approached him again, her scent enveloping him as she ran her fingers over his collar necklace to find the small loop built into it.

"Please, Mistress, I'll be good," he said, even as he tipped his head to the side to let her more easily access the fastening.

"So you say now. Where was that a few hours ago? Why the sudden change of heart?"

He remained silent.

"Exactly. You just aren't fond of being leashed."

His erection was throbbing almost painfully, and he shifted slightly at the word, trying to get more comfortable, almost able to hear the smirk in her voice. "Or maybe you're a little too fond of it, and you're embarrassed."

She slipped the metal fastening of the leash through the loop and tugged slightly to make sure it wouldn't give. She grasped the loop at the end and tugged sharply, and he obediently crawled behind her as she walked down the hallway of their mansion towards the library, and he was incredibly thankful that the house was empty.

He was almost positive that she would have taken him out regardless of anyone else's presence.

She pushed open the door and walked toward the bookshelf on the other side of the room, tugging the leash lightly when he was too slow to follow her, making him crawl faster on her heels. She took a book and led him back to the couches, settling on one with her feet propped up on the coffee table, balancing the book on her knee.

"Heel." She snapped her fingers and gestured next to her, and his cock was painfully hard at being treated like this-like her pet-and he felt completely humiliated by the concept.

Humiliated and turned on beyond belief.

He approached her and knelt at her feet, and she tugged lightly on the leash again, inviting him to rest his head on her thigh, which he did. They sat there for awhile, him on his knees inhaling the scent of her, his cock throbbing and erect while she calmly read her book and stroked his hair. She parted her legs slightly and the smell of her arousal was more prominent.

"Come," she commanded, gesturing in front of her, and running her fingers through his hair again when he settled himself there, his cheek resting against her inner thigh. "Do you want to make up for your earlier behavior?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Beg."

"May I please make up for going against your orders earlier by pleasuring you with my mouth, Mistress?"

She gave him an unimpressed look.

"I know I've disappointed you, but may I please have the opportunity to make it up to you? I want to be good for you, Mistress," he elaborated obediently.

She smiled slightly. "You may."

His mouth was on her pussy as soon as she'd gotten the word out, his tongue running along her entrance before thrusting into her, slurping up her juices. She tugged a bit more harshly on the leash, and he gave her a long flat lick before circling his tongue around her clit, making her moan and grind against his face.

She tugged harder on the leash whenever his tongue slowed even the slightest bit, and gasped out small encouragements, praising him when he brought her to the edge, her fingernails raking pleasurably through his curls. She came around his tongue without warning, her juices running over his lips as he licked them up, moaning at the taste on his tongue.

He pulled back, unable to restrain the grin at her flushed cheeks and dark eyes.

"Thank you, Mistress."

She smirked. "Good boy, remembering your manners."

He had to restrain a snort. He always remembered his manners. He didn't often  _use_ them, but with Caroline he was rewarded if he did, so it was worth it.

She tugged on the leash again, inviting him on the couch with her, and he obeyed before groaning as her hand wrapped around his cock, her thumb running over the tip. "I know you're sorry for earlier, Niklaus. You were just trying to protect me from something you perceived as a threat, so I will be lenient this time."

He nodded, thanking her and bucking into her hand, making her smile. She stroked him rhythmically, her other hand massaging his balls, making him groan loudly before he spilled onto her hand. She made eye contact with him as she licked his come off of her palm, letting out a small breathless moan and letting her eyelids flutter.

"Off the furniture now, Niklaus. Heel. I want to finish this chapter, and then if you're a good boy and don't disturb me, I  _might_  let you dress and take me to dinner."

* * *

**wifey! I LOVE your Kol & Caroline stuff. Plz write an au where he flirts relentlessly with Caroline in front of Klaus until his brother FINALLY admits he has feelings for the blonde :)**

* * *

"It has to be tonight, Kol," Rebekah whispered. "This is getting ridiculous."

"What am I supposed to do, exactly? Walk up and kiss her and get my nose broken?"

"Just flirt with her. Hopefully Nik will intervene and everything will work out."

"And what if it doesn't, Bekah?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Kol sighed. "The things we do for our brother."

"This isn't for Nik, this is for me. If I have to spend one more minute with one of them moping about the other I might kill them both myself."

Kol winced. "All right. Everyone's going to be at the bar tonight, yeah?"

"Obviously."

XXX

"Caroline," Kol called, tapping her on the shoulder.

She turned around from her conversation with Klaus. "Hmm?"

"If you were a vegetable, you'd be a cute-cumber," Kol said with a completely straight face.

"Really, Kol?"

He nodded seriously. "Yes."

"And let me guess, if I was a fruit I'd be a banana because you find me a-peel-ing?"

He pouted. "Ugh. Ruining my fun."

"Well, you need new material."

"No, I really don't. Here, feel this," he said, grabbing her hand and placing it on his chest. "Do you know what this is made of, Darling? Boyfriend material."

She snorted out a laugh, tearing her hand away. "That's so  _bad_."

"No, Darling. I'm like pizza. Even when I'm bad, I'm good."

She coughed into her drink. "Kol, seriously," she whined, unable to suppress her giggles.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, faking a surprised look. "Do we know each other? Oh, I knew you in high school, didn't I? We had  _chemistry_  together."

"Kol…" Klaus started warningly from behind her, but Kol continued without a care.

"It's so great to see you again. Funny really, because you look like my next girlfriend."

"No thanks, Kol."

"Fine, but seriously, Darling, I have a question."

"What?" Caroline asked warily.

"Do you clean your pants with Windex? I can practically see myself in the–"

"You're drunk," Klaus interrupted.

"No, just intoxicated by Caroline."

"Oh my god…"

"Fun fact: Sixty percent of the body is made up of water, and if I'm drunk, that also means I'm  _thirsty_."

She groaned, burying her face in her palms. She knew exactly what was going on. She'd overheard Rebekah and Kol earlier that day plotting to get Klaus to confess his supposed feelings for her. She hadn't wanted to get her hopes up, even though Rebekah swore up and down that he liked her.

However, if he  _did_  like her and he was going to be a jealous ass, then she should reward him for it.

"And really, no wonder the sky is grey today, Darling, because all the blue is in your eyes."

"My eyes are  _green_ , Kol."

"Did you have Lucky Charms for breakfast this morning? Because you look magically delicious," he said, wriggling his eyebrows, causing Klaus to whack him upside the head.

"Ouch! Nik, don't get violent on me. I was just paying the lady a compliment."

"Well, the lady doesn't want your compliments."

"I think  _the lady_ can decide just fine for herself, thanks," Caroline said dryly.

"Well,  _does_  the lady want his compliments?" Klaus asked rather irritably, turning to Caroline.

"No. The lady wants a screwdriver," Caroline said, glaring pointedly at the bartender, who immediately began mixing the drink.

"Oh, Darling, I'll be your screwdriver."

" _Kol_."

"I'm just having an innocent bit of fun, Nik. Lighten up."

"Klaus, I don't need you defending me. Frankly, I think I can handle your buzzed little brother."

"Yes, please, feel free to  _handle_ me."

"Shut up, Kol," Klaus snapped, and Caroline whirled around to look at him angrily.

"Why are you so upset about this, Klaus? It's not like we're dating. And anyway, even if we were, I hate jealousy. It's one of my pet peeves, which you  _know_  since you've been there for the entirety of my relationships with both Tyler and Enzo."

_It's now or never, Klaus._

Klaus opened and closed his mouth, looking rather like a fish, and Caroline huffed.

_Guess it's never._

She narrowed her eyes at him for a moment.  _Bring out the big guns, Caroline_.

"Great," she said shrugging, turning back to Kol, and shooting him a significant look that Klaus couldn't see. "Since Klaus seems to think that he has some sort of hold over my life, unless there are any objections, pick me up at seven on Monday."

She heard a choking sound from behind her, and let her smile curve into a smirk. Kol's jaw had dropped. Caroline hoped Klaus would call her bluff as she moved past Kol towards the door. She'd almost reached it when she heard a faint hiss of, "She's bluffing you idiot," from Rebekah.

"Caroline," Klaus called, touching her on the shoulder before she'd reached the door.

"Klaus."

"I have an objection," he said stiffly.

"Do you?"

He nodded.

"And what is it, exactly?"

_Now or never, Klaus. Pick the right answer._

Klaus shrugged casually, though she could tell by his body language that he was terrified. "Because I'm taking you out to that awful new Jennifer Aniston movie you wanted to see on Monday, so you have plans already."

Her lips twitched. "Seriously? You think you can object by  _ordering_ me to go to a movie with you."

"It sounded a lot more romantic in my head," he said, clearly trying to suppress a smile.

"Romantic?" she asked, purposefully baiting him into explicitly stating what she knew was going on in his head.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes. I like you, Caroline. Would you clear your obviously busy schedule to accompany me to a movie on Monday?"

"Wow. Very enthusiastic."

He glared at her. She gave him an innocent smile.

"Is that yes or a no?" he asked, and she let out a soft smile at how uncharacteristically awkward he was being.

"That's an if you ask nicely I'll consider it."

He gave her a reproachful look. "Would you please accompany me to what will surely be a horrendous movie on Monday?"

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

He just stared at her expectantly.

"Yes," she said primly. "I'd like that very much. Sushi beforehand, please."

"I thought that would have been obvious."

* * *

 

**This was my first ever attempt at smut. Ever.**

* * *

 

"What do you mean  _no_?"

"I don't know, what does 'no' usually mean, Caroline?" Klaus bit out sarcastically from the closet.

Caroline readjusted the pillow behind her head and continued sipping her blood bag, flipping through television channels. "Why not?"

"Because," Klaus repeated patiently for what must have been the twelfth time, "I don't want to. There are far better ways to spend an evening than at the doppelgänger's birthday party. She's a vampire, she's not even aging anymore."

"Just because  _you've_  had like, a million birthday parties doesn't mean we all have. This is her 21st birthday. It's a big day."

"I haven't had a million birthdays, I've had one thousand and sixty-two. And we're staying home," Klaus said, as if his decision was final. He knew that if she didn't stop asking he'd cave, as he always did, but he  _really_ didn't want to go.

"No, we're going." She insisted.

Caroline could hear the rustle of clothing through the door in the walk in closet, and in her peripheral vision, she noticed the overhead light shut off, then the rustle of footsteps. She look up at Klaus, who was buttoning up his shirt, and gazed appreciatively at his chest for a few moments before turning back to Mercedes and Rachel's sing off on Glee.

"I could always compel you to stay home with me."

Caroline snorted, "As if."

He grabbed the remote and shut off the television. She turned around and punched him none-too-lightly in the arm. "What'd you do that for?"

"So you would listen to me."

"I always listen to you."

Klaus rolled his eyes and put the remote on top of the television. Caroline might have been a vampire, but that didn't help her reach the top shelf of the entertainment system.

"Caroline, it's just a birthday party. As long as Elena Gilbert doesn't give in to her seemingly endless quest to sacrifice herself for others, she'll have many more to go."

"If we're not going, why did you put clothes on?"

Klaus grinned, "Would you rather I took them off?"

She glowered at him. "That doesn't answer my question."

"Fine, we'll go. But—" he cut off Caroline's cheer, "You have to indulge me in an activity of my choice when we get home."

She paused, eyeing him. "What kind of activity?" She asked, knowing he meant something beyond their usual "activities."

"Well love, that's what you're going to find out. Assuming you accept my offer."

If there was one thing Caroline hated, it was when someone gave you a hint to something and then didn't tell you the rest of the story. Spoilers for her favorite TV shows, people who start sentences and then say "never mind" in the middle, and witches trying to give instructions are her top three least favorite things.

And Klaus knew this. Damn him.

"Do I get veto power if I don't want to do it?" She asked.

"Nope." He replied.

She bit her lip, considering. She could always just go by herself, but honestly half the fun was watching Damon tiptoe around Klaus the entire night. It was sweet revenge and she enjoyed every single second—not that she'd admit it to anyone. And she doubted that whatever Klaus wanted to do was all that bad. He would never hurt her.

"Fine. I'll agree to whatever it is providing that it doesn't break any of my rules," she said, swinging her legs off the bed, smoothing her dress, and walking out the door of their room.

"Of course, love."

**XXX**

She could feel his eyes on her while she ate cake and chatted with Matt and Bonnie near the counter of the boarding house kitchen. He was on the couch next to Stafan, both of them lost in their own little broody world. When he wasn't staring at her he was glaring at Damon, who was talking to Elena and Jeremy trying to ignore Klaus' gaze.

Taking pity on him, she broke away from her conversation to sit primly down on the couch next to him and started up a conversation with Stefan. She was immediately yanked into his side, nestled comfortably against him. His arm curled around her back with his hand resting on her hip, burning her through the thin fabric of her dress. His thumb was rubbing rhythmic circles on the very top of her thigh. She tried to listen to Stefan, who was describing how his last few months were in a surly monologue—he and Rebekah were on their third "break" in four months—but she couldn't focus. Klaus' thumb was applying just the right amount of pressure.

She had a montage of stationary images go through her mind. Klaus pinning her to a wall with his knee in between her legs while he attacked her neck…Straddling Klaus on an armchair, her head thrown back, body flush against his while he cupped her ass and nibbled her chest…Looking up at him from her knees with his hand buried in her hair, her lips wrapped around his cock…

She squirmed slightly, knowing he could smell the beginnings of her arousal and saw a hint of a smile appear on his mouth while Stefan talked about his solo trip to Iowa. Stupid dream insertion. She didn't know he could do that while she was awake.

He shifted slightly, and to anyone else it would have looked like he was simply readjusting his arm, but Caroline felt his hot breath on her ear as he whispered, "Say goodbye to your friends Caroline."

She rolled her eyes. Only he could make the request to go home sound like a very serious death threat. She guided her conversation with Stefan to a clean breaking point, not surprised that he was so oblivious, and then said her goodbyes. She was careful not to get to close to Damon, knowing he would pick up the scent of the wetness between her legs, but since Klaus was with her he wouldn't come within 10 feet of her anyway.

She slammed the passenger door of Klaus' SUV and needlessly buckled her seatbelt, glaring at him. "Why did you do that? We didn't even get to stay two hours," she complained. He just smirked while he drove them home listening to her rant. They pulled into the driveway of the Mikaelson mansion and she followed him up to their room, still going strong, her hands flying as she tried to communicate her annoyance to him.

The second the door closed behind she was pulled against him and he held her in his arms. "Caroline," he started in what she liked to call his 'New Orleans Voice' (the one he used when ordering people around when he wanted there to be no objections, the one that he had never used on  _her_ ), "As per our deal, you are going to comply with my wishes tonight, correct?"

It really wasn't a question, but she nodded slowly to show that she understood. He kissed the top of her head and then let go. He walked over to the window on the side of the bedroom, looking out. "In the time period I was born and for some time after that," he began, still staring through the window, "women were property."

Suddenly, Caroline was not so sure that taking the deal had been a good idea.

"Occasionally," he continued, "especially the first few times I spoke to you, the wolf inside me longed for those days. I like your fire. Your fight. I wanted to  _possess_  you."

He turned around and cocked his head to the side slightly. "Sometimes, especially when you undermine my authority in public, I find myself wishing that I not only possessed you, but  _controlled_ you." She knew he was speaking of the time a few weeks ago when she had told him point blank in front of four hybrids that he couldn't torture someone because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. They had a brief staring contest before she stormed off, but she found out later that he had let the poor kid go.

She also knew that he had probably been planning this from the second she opened her mouth to argue about it.

"You can't compel me. You promised." She said. It was one of her rules. Her three rules were very simple: He was not allowed to compel her. He was not allowed to bring up Tyler or any of her other exes unless it directly related to whatever they were doing or talking about. He was not allowed to blackmail her in any way.

He smirked. "I would never compel you, Caroline. You are going to do this for me of your own free will."

"You said I couldn't veto it." She pointed out.

He rolled his eyes. "Caroline, you know perfectly well that you could probably 'veto' my wish to make hybrids if you stood your ground long enough."

Caroline smirked. She had asked him (ordered him politely) to unsire his hybrids, which he did (practically pouting the entire time).

"So," he said, returning to his New Orleans Voice, "You will comply with my orders tonight, with no questions. Do you understand?"

She nodded hesitantly. She trusted him, but that didn't mean that she wasn't apprehensive. His face softened, and he walked over to cup her face. "Caroline, I will never make you do anything you don't want to do. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." She said softly.

"Good." He let go of her face. "Undress."

Caroline pulled her hair up and turned around. "No. I won't unzip it. Take it off yourself."

She turned around and raised an eyebrow at him, but he just sunk down to lounge on the loveseat in the corner and watched her, smirking. She silently mourned upcoming loss of the dress and then ripped it down the front, dropping it on the floor. She unclasped her bra and shrugged it off, stepped out of her heels and bent double to slide her thong down her legs, so he could admire the curve of her ass.

She stood up and petulantly crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Down." He said, pointing at the floor.

" _What?_ " she said, incredulously, "I'm not a dog."

He raised his eyebrows. "No talking. Kneel. Now."

She sank down on her knees, glaring at him.

"Come here." He was enjoying this way too much. He was staring at her hungrily, waiting for her. It made her feel special, wanted. She was getting wet again.

She added a little extra sway to her hips as she crawled towards him and realized that his gaze made her feel…powerful. She stopped in front of him, looking up through her eyelashes.

"Help me with my trousers, sweetheart."

This wasn't, she thought, any different really from any other time she undressed him, except that he was directing it. She tossed his pants a few feet away and turned back to him. She reached for his boxers, knowing where they were headed, but he slapped her hand away. "Did I tell you that you could touch?"

She shook her head, trying to look apologetic (and knowing that she was failing miserably). He threaded his fingers through her hair and brought her face to the bulge in his boxers. "This, love, is about _control_ ," he said as he pulled his cock out of his boxers with his left hand and guiding her mouth towards it, "Yes, open your mouth. Good girl. You," he continued, "are  _mine_. Your mouth is _mine._ "

He tugged on her hair to enforce his point, and she gagged slightly. She felt the familiar ache between her thighs becoming more insistent. He must have caught the scent because he smiled, "Do you like that, Caroline? Do you like being mine?"

Yes, she definitely did. She wrapped a hand around him establishing a rhythm in sync with her mouth. He groaned, gripping her hair more tightly and pushing his cock farther into her mouth, and she squirmed slightly, rubbing her thighs together.

"You like having my cock in your mouth, don't you Caroline? You  _like_  being on your knees at my mercy. You're getting wet from it, aren't you?"

She moaned as he thrust into her mouth. "Suck harder. Yes, sweetheart, just like that, good girl. Alright, stop now."

She sat back on her heels. She wanted to feel upset with herself for enjoying this, but she didn't. She couldn't.

"Go bend over the bed."

She did as she was asked, gripping the sheets in her fists and bracing herself on her elbows. He spread her thighs apart and slipped a finger into her. She moaned softly as he added another. "You're so wet, Caroline. You loved being on your knees in front of me, didn't you. You wanted it. You  _craved_ it," he pulled his fingers out and she moaned at the loss, "My sweet Caroline, you will not come until I give you permission. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." She half-moaned. She knew he had that infuriating smirk on his face, but she couldn't bring herself to care at the moment.

He entered her all at once, thrusting into her, making her produce the breathy sighs that he loved. He moved slowly, bringing her to the edge and then letting it slip away from her.

He held her hips in place while he fucked her, speaking in a low voice, "Do you like it when I fuck you from behind Caroline? Do you like the feel of my cock in you? Your pussy  _belongs_ to me Caroline. It is _mine._ I will use it however I wish. And you know that don't you? And you  _like_ it. You  _like_  belonging to me. You  _want_  me to use you whenever I want, don't you? You want me to fuck you how I please, to spread your legs for me whenever I wish you to. My slutty little Caroline. You're making the most delicious sounds for me. You love having your face pressed into the sheets while I fuck you, don't you my little slut?  _Mine._ "

He drove into her harder, her breathy little sighs and moans almost overpowering his control. "You do want to come for me, don't you, little slut?"

Caroline braced herself on her elbows, "Yes. Please, Klaus."

"You want to come?"

"Yes."

"How much do you want to come, sweet Caroline?"

"I want to so badly. Please, Klaus.  _Please._ "

"What are you, Caroline?"

She would say anything he wanted to hear at this point. She wanted— _needed—_ her release. "I'm yours, Klaus. I'm yours."

"You're my what?"

"I'm your slut." She gasped out.

"Oh, really?"

"For fuck's sake, Klaus, seriously?" Caroline ground out between her teeth.

He tsk'd. "Language, Caroline."

"Fine. Yes, really. I'm yours, I'll do anything, really, just  _please_ for fuck's sake let me come."

"Good girl," he said, gripping her hips and pounding into her. Her moans were the most beautiful sound he had heard in his life. "Come for me, sweet Caroline."

And she did.


	19. Puppy! - Young and in Love - Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:   
> 1\. Klaus turns up at Caroline's door having been turned into a puppy.   
> 2\. Klaroline goes to the grocery store.   
> 3\. Caroline is stressed. Klaus helps her relax. Smut.

* * *

**because melissa has some of the best au ideas i've heard of regarding klaroline, may i please request some werewolfpuppy!klaus with caroline taking care of him and he's stuck like that for a week or something? and he's so angry and growl-y about it but since he's just a puppy it's too adorableeeeee**

* * *

Caroline huffed as the scratching against the front door of her apartment continued, and gave into the inevitable, stalking over and opening the front door to see a gray husky sitting in the hallway next to a cardboard box with a scroll in its mouth. She didn't know how huskies could look grumpy, but it did.

It dropped the scroll at her feet and sat there, looking up at her with a bizarre mixture of annoyance and hope. She picked up the scroll, giving the dog a wary look and opening it to see a note in slanted calligraphy.

 _My idiot brother got involved with the wrong witch. I'm off to find a spell to undo it, and I have no idea at all how long it will be until I have the means to change him back You're the only one I know that won't kill him while he's vulnerable._  
Don't fuck up.  
Kisses!  
Rebekah

"Seriously?"

If dogs could shrug, she was sure that he would be. She sighed and stood aside, letting him pad into the living room and pulling the box in after him. He immediately jumped onto her couch and she glared at him. "Off. The. Couch."

He glanced at her briefly before resting his chin on his paws. "You'll shed all over it."

He didn't move.

She groaned. "God, you're impossible even when you can't talk," she grumbled, sinking down on the couch next to him.

"So, are you a vampire dog?"

He shook his head.

"So, no. You eat dog food, then."

He shot her a look of complete disdain, making her roll her eyes. "Well, I'm not going to make you steaks every night, you know. In fact, pretty sure it's bad for you."

She could have sworn he rolled his eyes. She sighed and opened the box, which contained two dog bowls and a can of food, and she knew she'd have to go to the store later to get some more things. She filled one of the bowls with water and set it on the floor of the kitchen before inspecting the dog food rather dubiously.

"All right. Do I have to take you on walks or whatever? Should I get a leash? I'll get a dog bed too, I guess."

Klaus glared at her before padding off towards the other side of the apartment, nudging her bedroom door until it opened before walking inside.

"No, Klaus. Get off my bed."

He didn't move. She knew he was indicating to her that a dog bed was unnecessary, but frankly she didn't want him on her bed, or anywhere else in her apartment.

"I'm going to go to the pet store and get some stuff for you. Hey, don't look at me like that. You're lucky I'm even doing this. Please don't attract attention or make a ton of noise, okay?"

He hopped down from her bed and back to the living room, standing next to the television and barking once.

"Can't you entertain yourself with something?" she grumbled, not really expecting an answer and grabbing the remote, setting it on the floor in front of him. "I'm sure you'll figure out the buttons. I'm leaving. I'll be back soon."

She had no idea what she was doing. She liked animals fine, but she'd never had to take care of one for an extended period of time. She had picked out a leash and then realized that the leash had to be attached to something, so, smirking, she bought a simple collar with no tags.

She also got a chew toy, just in case someone came to the apartment, and stopped at the grocery store on the way back, picking out "premium" pet food and hoping he wouldn't turn up his nose at it.

When she arrived back, she found Klaus exactly where she'd left him, in front of the television with the remote next to him, watching a sitcom.

He looked up when she entered and walked immediately to the bowls in the kitchen.

"Hungry?"

He nodded and she emptied the container into one of the bowls before contemplating how to start the conversation they needed to have. "Okay, so being serious for a second, this spell…thing," she starting, gesturing at Klaus, "Is supposed to be a secret, right? Like, as far as people know I got a dog?"

He nodded.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "All right. Well, in that case I need you to act like an actual dog when there are people around. A civilized, trained one. Where you sit when I tell you to and stay off the furniture and not growl at people."

He growled at her, and she sighed, hoping that asking nicely would make him do it. "Klaus, I don't want to look like a terrible dog-owner, okay? It would make my life so much easier, and I'd really appreciate it."

He gave her a reproachful look, but nodded before drinking some water and wandering off back to the living room.

She grabbed a blood bag before checking her watch and swearing. "I have to go to work soon. Hey, don't look at me like that, I have tuition to pay, and that's a bit too complicated of a process to compel through if I want to get an actual diploma. Can I leave you here for a bit? Good. I'll be back around nine."

She walked to the cafe she worked at, passing a toy store on the way and pausing at the display in the window, which was for  _"My First Keyboard"_. She had half a mind to roll her eyes at the fact that toy companies were producing keyboards with huge keys for toddlers, but realized that it could be useful. Klaus could easily hit the keys to type messages on her laptop.

She came back from work tired and cranky, but fought the urge to smile when Klaus immediately perked up at the door opening, his tail wagging. "Are you hungry?"

He shook his head before returning to the television.

"I want to show you something."

He looked back up and walked to her, looking at her warily when she pulled out the keyboard and set it up, opening a document and setting the font to a larger size.

He put a paw on a key rather experimentally and hit three at once, but continued to push keys until he got the hang of it.

I APPRECIATE YOUR HELP.

"Well I couldn't exactly just let you wander around as a dog. What if someone found you and decided to adopt you? Rebekah would never find you again."

DOESN'T MATTER.

She smiled slightly, before her face dropped at what he typed next.

CHANGE CHANNEL PLEASE.

"Can't you do that yourself?"

PAWS TOO BIG. BEEN WATCHING THE SAME CHANNEL

He paused for a moment before continuing to type.

IT'S BLOODY AWFUL. WHY DO YOU WATCH THIS

"Watch what?"

TEEN WOLF IS ALMOST INSULTING IN ITS INACCURACY

"I like Teen Wolf, don't judge. And you can also stop using capslock at any time. And you don't have to type in complete sentences. I'm from the texting generation remember?"

IT'S A TERRIBLE SHOW.

"If you say so."

I CAN'T SAY ANYTHING IN MY CURRENT CONDITION.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm aware. Fine, I'll change the channel. Come on."

She decided to get some homework done, and once she'd finished she was tired. She got up and went to her room, closing the door behind her and changing into a tank top and some soft pajama shorts, and fell into bed.

She woke a few hours later to a weight settling itself next to her, and she opened one eye to see Klaus curled up next to her, his nose inches from hers.

"Klaus, no," she croaked, rolling over.

He nudged her with his nose and she groaned. "I'm trying to sleep."

He barked once nudging her again. "What do you want?' she finally asked peevishly, turning around.

He jumped down from the bed and stood by the door, giving her a  _shouldn't this be obvious?_  look.

She groaned. "You're kidding. Just go yourself. I know you can open doors, since you got into my room just fine."

He just stared at her and she sighed. "Right. Secret," she mumbled, stuffing her feet into flats and opening the door for him, following him to the lobby of the apartment and holding the door open for him to slip outside. "Just tell me when you want back in."

When she fell back into bed ten minutes later, Klaus stubbornly refusing to sleep anywhere but next to her (she was too exhausted to deal with it), she reflected that this was going to  _suck_.

She screeched in surprise when Klaus nudged her awake the next morning, and turned around to glare at him. "What?"

He jumped off the bed and walked in a circle. "Walk?"

He nodded, practically bouncing up and down. "Really? Why do you need a walk? Can't you exercise in the house?"

He walked to the living room to the laptop.

DOG HAS ENERGY, LOVE. NOT MY FAULT.

"Stop calling me love. It's creepy when you're a dog."

IMPROVEMENT.

"What's that mean?'

YOU USED TO THINK I WAS CREEPY IN GENERAL.

"You are creepy in general."

IF YOU SAY SO, LOVE.

She groaned. "Just let me take a shower and change."

Within about fifteen minutes, she was ready. She grabbed the collar and leash from the shopping bag and walked to the living room to find Klaus nowhere in sight, and she snorted at the message on the screen.

IF YOU COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME WITH THAT COLLAR I WILL KILL SOMEONE.

"Good luck with that," Caroline mumbled, closing her eyes and listening for Klaus.

He must have been standing completely still, because she couldn't hear a thing, but her apartment was small and there weren't many places for a fifty pound dog to hide.

She found him in her closet, and he immediately tried to run away but she whooshed in front of him, holding him in place and clicking the damn thing around his neck, attaching a leash.

If looks could kill, she'd be dead ten times over.

"You were the one who wanted a walk."

He looked at her reproachfully, and she shrugged before leading him out of the apartment.

They'd gotten about ten yards away from the front door when a young girl who must have been around eight came running over. "Look, Mom! It's a puppy! Can I pet it?"

"Uhh I wouldn't if I wer—," Caroline started, a bit stunned.

Klaus growled at the little girl, who promptly took a few steps back, clearly terrified, and Caroline tugged slightly on the leash. "Hey, sit down," she said to Klaus sharply, who immediately sat, though seemed to not realize he'd done so until a few seconds later when he gave her a reproachful look.

Caroline turned to the little girl, whose mother had just caught up. "Sorry, he's not very friendly."

"It's all right. Brittany should have asked before she came over. Right, Brittany?"

"Sorry," Brittany said, pouting.

"It's okay," Caroline said, shrugging, before wishing them a good morning and tugging Klaus down the street.

"You can't just scare the bejeezus out of kids like that," she scolded.

Klaus ignored her.

Two weeks passed, and Caroline was slowly getting into a routine. She still was not at all fond of the situation, and she hoped that Rebekah figured out what was going on soon. She contemplated calling her, but decided to give her a few more days.

She was in luck though, as Rebekah arrived at her door that evening with a witch in tow. Breaking the spell only took about ten minutes, and once the witch had departed, Klaus shifted uncomfortably.

"Thank you, Caroline."

She shrugged. "You're welcome."

"Yes, thank you, Caroline. Can we go now, Nik?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Feel free."

"I'll meet you outside in a few minutes, Bekah."

Once Rebekah had left, Klaus turned to Caroline. "I really do appreciate it, Caroline. You made that more bearable than it would have been."

"You're welcome," she said again, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

It would suck to be stuck as a dog, after all.

"You owe me a favor," she added impulsively, smiling slightly.

"I suppose I do," he said, before giving her a heated look. "Let me know if you ever want to collect."

She snorted and pointed to the door. "Goodbye, Klaus."

He laughed. "See you soon, Caroline."

He kissed her quickly on the cheek, and before she could say anything, he was gone.

The next morning she woke up to a small box on her bedside table.

"How does he even get in?" she grumbled, picking up the box and opening it.

It was a sketch of her sitting cross-legged on the floor with a huge smile on her face, her eyes practically sparkling.

_Thank you for distracting me.  
—Klaus_

* * *

**Prompt: What about a klaroline at the grocery store drabble? Like they could be human but they don't have to be. Just them shopping together, pushing the cart, finding the things they need. Being super cute and couple-y please!**

* * *

"Just pick one, Caroline," Klaus said, clearly becoming frustrated.

"Klaus, we're immortal; you can wait another ten seconds," She said before she bit her lip, her eyes narrowing further as she studied the two packages she was holding.

Coconut Lime Breeze or Strawberry Vanilla Refresh?

She opened the top of the coconut one again and sniffed it before doing the same with the strawberry one. She thrust them at Klaus. "Which do you like better?"

He gave her an incredulous look, and she returned with a glare, making him sigh in resignation and take a sniff from both, wrinkling his nose.

"Aren't there any unscented shampoos?"

"That kind of defeats the purpose."

"But I like the way you smell without it," he said rather petulantly.

"Well, not all of us have werewolf noses, Klaus. Some people like to smell good."

"You do smell good."

She pinned him with a chastising look and he sighed again. "The strawberry one is less cloying."

"Great! That one then," she said happily, throwing the bottle rather unceremoniously in the cart and putting the other back on the shelf before pulling out the list from her pocket and crossing off "Shampoo".

She consulted the list again before setting off in the direction of the produce aisle, Klaus following behind her looking like he'd rather be anywhere else on the planet.

She counted seven separate sighs and five huffs of annoyance while she squeezed fruit and inspected vegetables, putting them in bags for the cart.

After the seventh sigh she cracked, turning to him irritably. "Why don't you go pick out a few things that you like and come meet me at the register," she said, feeling as though she was talking to misbehaving child.

Klaus seemed to pick up her tone as well, because he rolled his eyes and absentmindedly rubbed her back as he moved around to pluck the shopping list out of her hand. "I'll get the cereal if you'd like, love."

"No, I'll do that. You could grab some fruit from over there."

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't trust me to be capable of picking out cereal?"

"I trust you to be capable of picking out cereal in unnatural colors with no nutritional value."

"Caroline, we're vampires. We don't need food with nutritional value."

Klaus seemed to decide that campaigning for Lucky Charms was not worth the trouble of her death glare, and so he fell silent, looking at her reproachfully as she told him to go pick out some pears.

Despite Klaus's affinity for sugary cereals, she knew that he also was fond of fresh produce—probably because for most of his life it was unavailable unless you were willing to grow it yourself or find it from a nearby merchant–and she was perfectly happy to indulge. Fresh fruit, especially berries and fruits with short seasons, like plums, were incredibly expensive in Virginia, and since Klaus had a never-ending bank account (or so it seemed to her, at least), she was perfectly happy to take advantage of it.

She let her inner food snob shine.

There was also something oddly cute about watching the "Big Bad" Original Hybrid press into the necks of a few pears with his thumb before putting them back or adding them to the bag. She honestly had to admire how much control he had over his strength, because she might have punctured the thing if she even bothered checking for ripeness.

He looked up to see her watching him instead of doing what she said she'd do (picking out cereal) and smirked at her, apparently totally aware of her thought process. She just gave him a small smile and gestured for him to watch the cart before heading off to the boxed goods.

After a five minute inward debate about whether buying sugary cereal when she'd just told him she wouldn't was enabling him, she decided that he had a point and they were immortal, so they might as well eat boxes of artificial flavors and colors if they tasted good.

She also grabbed a box of Wheat Chex out of habit before heading back to the cart, dropping the boxes in and ignoring Klaus's wide smile at the fact that she'd gotten his cereal.

"Canned aisle now," she said, grabbing the cart and pushing it, smiling slightly when Klaus rested a hand on the small of her back.

He always seemed to be touching her, even if it was just small gestures, as though to reassure himself that she was there. She checked her list and grabbed a few cans of soup before turning and realizing that Klaus was gone. She turned to take a few cans of peaches when she heard the rustle of boxes behind her and turned to see Klaus dropping three bottles of chocolate sauce, a jar of caramel sauce, and some whipped cream into the cart before looking at her innocently.

"Do you want to pick up ice cream to go with those?" she asked warily. "I know Kol ate the last of it a few days ago."

"Why would we need ice cream?" he asked, the grin on his face undermining any possibility of innocent intent.

She glared at him while his face slowly changed into the begging face he used when he wanted something. She hated that face. So far it had made her late for her first class five days in the last month, left her an oscar de la renta dress that had been unceremoniously ripped down the front, and caused her to miss Damon's birthday party (although she wasn't all that fussed about that one, to be honest).

"Fine," she capitulated. "But can we at least buy some ice cream anyway so that the cashier doesn't give you one of those 'yeah, good going bro' looks?"  
"Good…going 'bro' looks?" Klaus asked slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like, you know. You scored? Getting laid tonight?" she prompted, throwing out euphemisms.

"Oh. The ones that look at you lasciviously and then give me looks suggesting that your taste level is questionable if you're with me and not them?"

"Um. Yeah."

He hummed and plucked the cans of fruit out of her hands, putting them in the cart, and then pushing it towards the registers. "I don't care. I am perfectly aware that your taste level is questionable, love. No offense, of course."

She gave him a disbelieving look, and he smiled slightly, brushing his hand next to her hip. "I'm still in awe when I wake up beside you in the morning, and I suspect that I will never stop feeling that way, no matter how many years pass. I will never understand why you chose me over someone closer to your…values, but I do attempt not to question it. I wouldn't want to tempt fate."

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter whether you tempt fate. I chose to be with you because I wanted to, and fate can fuck off. And I do care. It's creepy."

He gave her a look of complete disbelief before starting to chuckle. "I think I might fall in love with you more every day."

"I think that you're trying to sweet talk me into letting you pour chocolate sauce on me tonight."

"No. I mean every word of what I'm saying. If you decide to let me coat you in sweets and lick it off of you because I'm being honest, that's just a rather enjoyable bonus."

"I want rocky road anyway," she said, ignoring his last words and walking towards the ice cream aisle.

She saw a shadow of a frown pass over his face and smiled slightly, grabbing his hand briefly in hers again before returning to pushing the cart.

"I love you, too, Klaus. I know that it took me awhile to realize it, and even longer to act on it, but I'm so glad you waited for me."

"I told you that I intended to be your last love, Caroline. I intended on waiting however long it took."

Caroline kissed him softly, smiling against his lips, and stiffened when she heard a sniffle from behind them. She turned to see a stooped old lady in a cardigan holding a bag of frozen peas under her arm and wiping her eyes on a tissue. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. It's just so wonderful to see a young couple as clearly in love as the two of you."

Caroline stuttered out a thank you, making the old woman and Klaus both smile, and the woman wandered away towards the other side of the store.

"That was really sweet of her," Caroline said quietly.

"Yes, if only she knew that I was more than fifty times your age."

Caroline whacked him on the chest. "Stop being creepy and ruining the moment."

He just smiled, all dimples, and walked her to the register.

* * *

**Established Klaroline. Caroline is planning a surprise party for Rebekah and Klaus just wants to get her to relax (because we all know that Caroline in planning mode can get very stressed).**

* * *

"You are all completely incompetent," Caroline snapped at the assembled workers, who shot each other nervous looks.

When Queen Caroline spat out the "I-word", they all knew they were in deep shit.

"How hard is it to follow a flower chart?"

One of the minions opened his mouth to answer and Caroline spoke over him, "That was rhetorical."

He snapped his mouth shut.

"So, we're going to go over it  _again_. The ivy should be wound through the banisters. Not spiraling the bars.  _Through_ the bars. The orchids go on the odd-numbered tables. Lilies go on the even-numbered. The center table should have the arrangements that are both lilies  _and_  orchids. Is that clear?"

There was a mumble of assent. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

They all cleared around to their respective tasks and Caroline sighed, rubbing her palms over her face. This party had to be perfect, and she was worried because of how badly it was going so far. She heard Klaus walk up behind her and she turned to him, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"I heard the I-word make an appearance," he said lightly, and she could hear the slight smile on his face.

"Well, they were being  _incompetent_."

"Do you want me to kill them?"

She glared at him. "No, thank you for the offer."

"Are you sure? I might just be doing myself a favor so that I can get better minions."

She snorted. "Oh, right, because that's exactly what we want to show the werewolves.  _Klaus Mikaelson, Slayer of Stupid, Incompetent, and Disappointing Minions in need of new employees. Must be able to accurately read a flower chart. Call the number below to apply,_ " she said sarcastically, plucking Klaus's glass of brandy and knocking it back in one go.

He frowned. "Did you have to waste that?"

She shrugged.

"I think you should probably take a breather, love. It'll all be done in time, I'm sure."

"I  _can't_ though," she whined. "I need to make sure it gets done  _right_."

"What you need is to relax."

She turned to him, incredulity practically painted on her face. "You're joking, right?"

He grabbed her hips and pulled her against him, his teeth dragging along her earlobe, and she moaned as his tongue dipped to lick the shell of her ear. "Not at all."

She sighed and tipped her head to the side as he began to nibble on her jaw and neck. "Klaus, I really should supervise…"

"They're adults, Caroline. Give them an hour or so and you can revisit it, and if they still haven't done what they're supposed to, you can yell at them. Right now, though, you're too stressed to be helpful."

"Don't tell me how I feel."

He raised an eyebrow pointedly and she sighed, tilting her head as a silent invitation for him to keep kissing her neck. Her eyelids fluttered shut as his lips, teeth, and tongue made unpredictable yet pleasurable patterns down her creamy skin, and she moaned when his hands skated down her waist to her hips, squeezing lightly.

He tucked his fingers under the hem of her cocktail dress to stroke her inner thigh and she sighed, laying her forehead on his shoulder. "Klaus…" she said warningly as his fingers continued upwards, tugging the hemline of her dress higher and higher. "We're at the top of a staircase in the middle of the hallway."

He shrugged, his fingers darting into her folds and she moaned. "People could see us."

"Let them watch."

"Do you really want other people to be able to see up my dress?"

"Don't care. You're mine and if they know what's good for them, they'll keep their mouths shut."

His fingers pushed into her soaking entrance and she moaned, rolling her hips over them, and she could feel him smirk into her neck as she let out a breathy moan. He began to thrust his fingers in and out, his thumb rubbing against her clit, making her cry out, her breathing becoming ragged.

"Klaus," she panted out, "Don't make me come in the middle of a hallway in front of your incompetent minions, please."

He picked up speed and she moaned, muffling her cries in his shoulder. "What was that love?'

"Stop. Bedroom."

"You want me to stop?" he asked, hooking his fingers to stroke her sensitive walls.

"No, no don't stop," she panted out, riding his fingers as he brought her close to the edge before withdrawing his fingers, making eye contact with her and licking her juices off of them.

"Klaus," she said warningly, knowing her face was flushed, and her lips probably puffy from his kisses.

"Why did you st–"

He grabbed her and had her naked and pinned to the bed before she could blink, pinning her wrists together above her head as he devoured her mouth. "Let me take care of you, love," he said, kissing down her body slowly, his lips brushing over her collarbone and the soft skin of her breasts, teeth and tongue teasing her sensitive nipples, until he reached her center.

She spread her legs for him, arching her back in preparation for his tongue, and he obligingly licked her sensitive folds lightly, getting just a taste, before nipping her inner thighs.

She shivered, making him grin, and he gave her entrance a long flat lick, his tongue swirling lightly around her clit. She moaned and arched her back as he pushed two fingers into her, his tongue still working against her clit, tipping her over the edge, and she screamed out his name as she rode out her orgasm on his lips, his tongue eagerly lapping at her pussy.

He moved back up her body, dropping kisses on her flushed skin to end up at her lips, his erection pressing into her thigh. "Relaxed yet?"

She nodded, a blissful smile overtaking her face. "Yes. Thanks. I feel much better," she said cheerfully, pecking him on the lips before rolling out from under him and picking up her ruined dress in disgust, throwing in the hamper and picking another one from the closet, slipping it on.

She took a moment to fluff her hair in the mirror and turned to see a completely bewildered looking Klaus on the bed, watching her prepare to leave.

She gave him an evil grin. "Now that I'm relaxed I need all the preparation time for the party I can get. Seriously though, thanks. I love you," she called over her shoulder as she sauntered out, smirking to herself at his answering huff of annoyance.

Serves him right for distracting her.


	20. Bite Me - Damon IV - Punishment II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Caroline comes to Klaus in NOLA with a biting kink. Smut.  
> 2\. Caroline explains the Damon experience to Klaus. Post 5x11. Trigger warning: Discussion of rape/abuse.  
> 3\. Sequel to "Punishment"

 

* * *

**How about it's klaroline's first time & klaus is surprised that caroline is adventurous in the bedroom? ;)**

* * *

He pulled the phone away to check, and it was his hybrid's number.

"Hello, Sweetheart. Why are you calling from Alec's phone?"

"Because I don't have your new number, apparently. Also, I'm at your door and I've been knocking, but my mother raised me right, and it's not polite to just barge in-"

Klaus dropped the phone and sped down the stairs to wrench open the door. He found Caroline hanging up the phone and thrusting it back into the hybrid's hand. "See? I told you he'd want to talk to me," she said irritably before walking past him to the foyer. "Where's my room?"

He resisted the urge to point out that if this wasn't "barging in" he had no idea what was, but he wasn't going to complain.

"This way," he said immediately, leading her up to a guest room near his bedroom and opening the door for her. She dropped in next to her bed and flopped onto it, kicking off her shoes.

"So, don't take this the wrong way, love, but–"

"Why am I here?" she finished, smiling slightly.

"Yes."

She let out a sharp breath, pushing herself up off the bed and walking towards him. "Because I felt like I owed it to myself to see where this went. If you still want to, I mean."

"I still want to," he said immediately, staring into her eyes.

"Good," she said, grinning, before her lips landed on his.

Her lips were soft and sweet against his, her hands moving under his henley to stroke his chest as he rested on hand on the small of her back, the other stroking her hair softly. She pressed herself against him, moaning when he rested a thigh between her legs and grinding onto it, his erection pressed insistently against her hip.

She reached down to undo his belt, pulling off and letting it clatter to the floor before undoing his button and fly, her lips still fused to his. He groaned into her mouth as she grasped his cock in her hand, stroking him firmly, rubbing her thumb across the tip, making him buck into her hand.

He tugged her shirt over her head and didn't bother with the zipper of the skirt, simply ripping it, groaning when he realized that she hadn't worn anything under it and her soaking bare pussy had been grinding against the denim of his jeans. She unhooked her bra, throwing it behind her, and ripped away his jeans and boxers while he pulled off his henley, grinning unrepentantly at him when he gave her a chastising look.

"Hey, you ruined my skirt, it's only fair."

He pinned her to the bed before the last word was completely out of her mouth, his tongue thrusting into her mouth, as he knocked her knees apart and positioned himself at her entrance.

She let out a throaty moan when he pushed into her, wrapping her legs around his waist, their eyes connected as he set a slow pace, but she writhed under him, bringing her hips up to meet his. "Faster, Klaus."

He obliged, his cock slamming into her at a higher speed, and she moaned, clawing at his back.

"Bite me," she gasped.

"Beg pardon, love?"

"Bite. Me."

She tipped her head to the side on the pillow, revealing her creamy neck. "Please, Klaus. I want you to drink from me."

He felt his fangs emerge, and it occurred to him that this was probably a bad idea, but her eyes were so wide and green and  _pleading_ and he wanted to taste her so damn badly. He'd been waiting for this.

"Please," she repeated, a bit breathily, her breasts bouncing slightly as her chest heaved with her harsh breaths.

He swore softly and let his fangs sink into her neck, and she moaned loudly, arching her back, her pebbled nipples brushing against his chest, and he sped up, his cock slamming into her harshly as he drank from her.

She called his name as she came around him before he withdrew, and she licked her blood off of his mouth, moaning as he tugged her bottom lip with his teeth, groaning into her mouth as he came inside her.

Still on top of her, he held his wrist out, feeling his cock twitch when her vampire features emerged. She moaned as she drank from his wrist, healing the bite, and licked his wrist slowly with her tongue flat on it, giving him a good view of her fangs and red eyes as she kept eye contact with him.

"Fuck, Caroline," he breathed, and she grinned at him.

"Yes, please."

He let out a chuckle, which quickly turned into a groan as she flipped them over and kissed down his body before licking her juices off of his cock, taking it in her mouth. His hands wound into her hair as his hips moved, thrusting so that the tip of him hit the back of her throat.

He'd never expected her to be this forward, and he liked it.

And judging by this experience, he also couldn't wait to see what she would do when she actually became comfortable with him.

* * *

**AU after 5.11 where Klaus and Caroline continue to have sex and cuddle afterwards, even though Caroline denies it. And one night Klaus notice a scar on her back and demands to know where it's from and Caroline reluctantly explains what happened with Damon when she was human. Protective!klaus would be nice, but you could do this anyway you like. Hugs!**

**Trigger Warnings: Discussion of rape/abuse**

* * *

Caroline smiled contentedly as Klaus pulled her into his chest, nuzzling her neck. She could feel him hardening again, and she wriggled slightly to encourage him, making him smile against her skin. "You're killing me, love."

"Says the immortal, indestructible hybrid," she said, laughing softly.

He dropped kisses along her neck and down the back of her shoulder, the brush of his lips making her shiver, before he licked lightly at her jugular before pausing as she stiffened.

"Caroline, are you all right?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"For what?" he asked, rather bewildered by her behavior.

"Just keep going," she deflected.

"Caroline, what's going on?"

She sighed. "Nothing. It's fine."

He dropped a light kiss on her shoulder blade. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but there's a scar on your neck. I've noticed it before, but you've never had that sort of reaction to it."

She could hear the wariness in his voice and sighed. She didn't necessarily have to tell him, but she knew that he'd eventually find out from someone else, and she didn't look forward to the fight they'd have if that happened. Plus he'd probably run off and kill Damon without asking, which would immediately undo the two years of work she'd done of subtly trying to condition her friends to be accepting when she finally came clean about her relationship with Klaus.

She slowly turned on her side to face him, giving him a serious look. "If I tell you, you have to promise me you won't do anything about it."

He frowned. "Why?"

"This isn't negotiable, Klaus. I want to deal with it in my own way. Do you understand?"

He nodded slowly. "All right. I agree."

"Well, you know that Katherine turned me, right?"

He nodded.

"I was human when the Salvatores came to town, and I was really jealous that Elena easily started dating Stefan when he'd rejected me, so when Damon asked me out I jumped at the chance. He kind of screamed bad boy, you know? And I wanted that."

Klaus nodded slowly, his eyes narrowed, and she took a deep breath and continued. "I started having these…gaps…in my memory. It was like skipping through parts of my life. Damon would compel me to let him drink from me whenever he wanted. He asked me to do things for him and I did. He compelled me to have sex with him even though I was terrified of him."

Her voice was clinical as she recounted her experience, which was the way she had been able to process it at the time. She explained the facts, keeping her voice even.

"So he raped you?" Klaus asked in the same tone, as though just checking for clarification's sake, though she could tell that he would like nothing more than to torture Damon for a decade straight, at least.

"Yes. And used me to do his dirty work."

"And I'd assume that's why you told Elena that you were still Team Stefan at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant?" Klaus asked dryly.

She knew that he was furious, and his way of attempting not to scare her with his reaction was to minimize the issue so that he could feel like he didn't have to react to it, but she knew that it was taking every ounce of his self control to deal with it the way she'd asked him to.

"Yes."

"And have you given him any retribution for this?"

"Nope," she said quietly. "Besides throwing him down a hallway. He's Stefan's brother, and Elena's boyfriend. I dont' want to hurt them by hurting Damon."

"And I'm assuming that by that reasoning, you don't want to give him any."

"You'd be correct in that assumption," she said stiffly.

"And that's why you try not to feed from humans?" he asked, everything seeming to click into place for him.

She nodded. "Yes."

He pressed his lips together. "I want to kill him."

"I know. So do I, sometimes."

"It's not funny, Caroline."

"I'm aware of that, thanks," she said, her voice clipped.

He winced. "Apologies. I just mean that he shouldn't be allowed to go unpunished."

"I'm healing," she said simply.

"This is just a suggestion, and I won't do it if you don't want me to," he started, making Caroline smile at the effort he was going to in order to keep his voice light and not upset her, "But perhaps I can compel him to never have sexual relations of any kind with a person under the influence of compulsion. Would that be agreeable?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah. That's fine, as long as it's just that compulsion. Nothing else."

He nodded solemnly. "Nothing else. I promise."

"Thank you for listening to me."

"I always listen to you, love."

She snorted, and he grinned at her, his hand stroking her waist, before he looked rather uncomfortable. "Does it bother you when I kiss you there? Do you want me to stop?"

"On the scar, you mean?"

He nodded.

"No. It's fine. It was just surprising. It might have a few years ago, but I've mostly desensitized myself to it. I actually like it a lot when you do it. It feels good."

His face lit up at that, and she smiled at him, kissing him softly.

"Thank you for trusting me, Caroline. It means a lot that you'd share that experience with me."

"Thank you for trusting me to know how to handle it my own way."

He laughed. "You can handle anything that comes your way, love. I have full confidence in that."

She smiled and kissed him again before cuddling into his chest, inhaling his scent, and drifting off.'

* * *

**Sequel to "Punishment" (found in Chapter 14).**

* * *

_"Dirty mouth."_

_"Only because you came in it," she retorted, breathing hard and purposefully baiting him._

_His eyes darkened, and he was already hard for her again._

"Dangerous words, love."

She smiled slightly. "Sorry, Master Mikaelson."

He seemed to chuckle despite himself. "I don't think you've ever looked less sorry in your entire life."

She decided not to continue baiting him, knowing that the outcome would be worse, despite the fact that he looked amused now, so she remained silent.

"You're trying to bait me into giving you more, aren't you, greedy girl? Give me your wrists."

She did so, quickly finding herself shacked again, arms and legs completely spread for him. "We're going to have to do something about your insolent little mouth, won't we, Caroline?"

"If it pleases you, Master Mikaelson."

"Perhaps it would be easier for you if you couldn't talk. You'd avoid so much correction that way. It would be simpler for both of us, wouldn't it?" he asked, his soft voice making her core ache for him.

"I suppose, Master Mikaelson."

"And there you go again, with your impudence," he said, adopting a long-suffering tone as he walked to the cot in the corner, pulling out the bag of toys that they kept under it for easy access and fishing around in it, pulling out a ball gag.

"I'm sorry, Master Mikaelson."

"Of course you are, now that you know you're about to be gagged. Open your mouth."

She did so, allowing him to fit the gag behind her teeth, tying it behind her head.

"Is that too tight?" he asked, his eyes fixed on her body, wide open and helpless in front of him. "I'm only trying to help you stay out of trouble with me, Caroline, you know that."

He trailed a finger down her cheek, making her shiver, her nipples pebbling. Cupping her breasts in his hands and running his thumbs over her nipples, he grinned at her muffled moan. "Greedy girl," he said quietly, his hands trailing down her sides do her hips, squeezing them roughly before he pushed a finger into her dripping center. "Still so wet for me. I bet you'd be begging right now if you could, wouldn't you?"

She nodded furiously, wriggling as much as her shackles let her, trying to ride his fingers. He grinned at the movements of her hips, withdrawing his fingers so only the tips remained in her. "So desperate for my touch…" he breathed in her ear before taking her earlobe between his teeth, biting lightly, the tips of his fingers moving in small circles just inside her opening, and she knew that her juices were dripping down his fingers onto his palm.

He pushed his fingers inside her slowly, and she rolled her hips against them. "I love the way you look like this. Bound and gagged and helpless against my touch. You want to come again so badly, don't you?"

The gag muffled her pants and moans, and she couldn't form words. She knew that he was perfectly aware that she wanted to come, but she nodded all the same.

"Hold still," he demanded with a sharp slap to her ass, sending a sharp stab of arousal straight to her center. "Beg me."

She moaned against the gag, trying to make him hear, frustrated that what he was asking was impossible. He simply frowned, unable to stop the wide grin that took over his face. "I can't understand you. Isn't that a shame? I would have let you come had you just asked…"

She resisted the urge to move again, knowing it would only make it more likely that he'd leave her wanting for not being able to follow directions.

He began to fuck her with his fingers, his movements painfully slow, and she had to restrain herself from rocking her hips to increase the friction he was creating. She couldn't hold off for more than a few seconds though, and she ground down on his fingers, making him take them away immediately, delivering another slap to her ass in retribution. "Desperate little whore. You're so distracted by your desires that you can't even follow simple directions."

He walked behind her to smack her ass again three times. "Greedy little slut, aren't you? You're perfectly willing to let me tie you up and gag you in exchange for just my touch. You love calling me Master and giving yourself over to me in the hopes that I'll pleasure you."

He slapped her again, hard, and she could feel her arousal dripping down her inner thighs, and knew that it was probably dropping onto the floor as well.

"Your arse would be bright red if you human, you know," he said conversationally. "You would have trouble sitting for the next week from this. I would love to see you walking around the estate knowing that if I flipped your skirt up anyone would be able to see how I punish you for your insolence."

He ran his hands over the backs of her thighs, her finger dipping into her core for only a moment before he slapped her again, making her scream against the gag. "Of course, you're not human, are you? And that's even better, because you're going to live forever like this. My Queen by day and my desperate little slut by night. You're going to spread your legs for your Master and beg for me for eternity, won't you, greedy girl? My greedy girl, my desperate slut, my fuck-hungry little whore...so eager to please me."

He held her hips in place with one hand, positioning himself at her entrance with the other.

"I'm going to indulge you, greedy girl, just this once. I'm going to allow you to please me. You should be thankful that you have such a generous Master."

The ball gag muffled her screams as he entered her, and she contracted around him as he filled her completely. She felt him squeeze her hips roughly before he began to move her, slamming her down on his cock as he thrust into her. She couldn't stop the sounds she was making, trying in vain to rock her hips against his cock as he held her in place, completely helpless to him as he fucked her.

"You would be thanking me at the top of your lungs if you could, wouldn't you? You would be screaming so loudly that everyone in the mansion would know how thankful you are to your Master for giving you his cock."

She was so close to the edge, and she knew he could feel it because he slowed down slightly. "You will not come unless I order it, do you understand?"

She nodded, and he picked up speed again, giving her torturous pleasure as she held herself back from coming around him, and he spilled inside her within minutes. Giving her ass another sharp slap, making her moan before circling to her front again, running two fingers up her inner thigh, letting his come mixed with her arousal coat the tips of his fingers.

"Such a pretty whore, strung up like that with my come dripping down your legs. You're so close to the edge, aren't you?" He rubbed his fingers across her lips, coating them with the mixture, and grinned at her. She knew how she must look, flushed and desperate with his come dripping off her lips down the gag to her chin, and it only made her core ache for him more.

"Do you want to come, greedy girl?"

She nodded furiously, eyes wide and imploring, and he smirked, reaching down, his fingers barely touching her skin as they made their way to her soaking pussy, and all it took was a simple brush of his fingers against her clit to tip her over the edge.


	21. Having a Plan - Swan Napkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Klaroline unexpected pregnancy.  
> 2\. Klaus and Caroline are best man & maid of honor at Elijah's wedding.

 

**AU/AH: Teen!Klaroline (like 18/19 y/o Caroline and 20-22 y/o Klaus; yeah it's more young adult :D). Caroline gets pregnant. Their decisions and stuff. (They keep the baby) And no abusive Mikael. Just normal parents for Klaus?!**

* * *

Caroline bit her lip as she waited for Klaus to pick up the phone. When her boyfriend's voice came over the line, Caroline nearly lost her nerve, but she simply swallowed and greeted him.

"You sound upset, love. Is everything all right?"

"Can you come over? Like, now? It's important."

He was silent for a few moments before he spoke. "Is that necessary? It's a two and a half hour drive."

"I know how long of a drive it is."

"And you can't tell me over the phone?"

"Can we Skype?"

"To video chat? I suppose. Just a moment. I'll call you back."

She sat on her dorm room bed with her laptop anxiously, and immediately picked up the call.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately, seeing her blotchy face and red eyes.

"I think I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened before he seemed to collect himself. "I guess that is an in-person sort of conversation, isn't it?"

She glared at him. "Really? You're joking about this?"

"Sorry. Are you sure?"

"I did six tests."

He nodded slowly. "All right. I have a ten o'clock class tomorrow, but I'll drive down afterwards. You'll be out of your Student Board meeting by then, right?"

"Yeah."

If she were any other person, Caroline would have probably asked why he wasn't on the road right this second, but she knew just as well as he did that she wouldn't be any more or less pregnant the next day, and rushing to her campus would do nothing but lose him a day of notes. She and Klaus had been in a committed two year long relationship, and had known each other since they were very young.

"Do you know what you'd like to do?"

She frowned, and seeming to realize how the question had come out, he winced. "I'll support you either way, obviously. It's your choice."

"Do you have a preference?" she asked slowly.

"My preference is that you pick," he said delicately.

"Okay. I'll think about it."

"I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

She gave him a bright smile. "I love you, too."

Xxx

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Are you okay with it?"

He nodded. "I told you I'd go with whatever you decided, love."

"That doesn't answer my question."

He let out a sharp breath. "Well, in a perfect world, we wouldn't be in this situation at all. That doesn't change the fact that this happens to be the situation we're in. I love you, and this is what you want, and that's that, really."

Deciding to drop the fact that he was dodging her questions for now, she pulled out a list she'd made of things they needed to do.

She could see him fighting down a smile when he read it (he was as disorganized as she was organized), and he gave it back to her.

"Before we tell my parents I need to go to the bank and make sure that they can't access my account anymore."

"You really think they'd cut you off?" Caroline asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Don't you?" he asked, giving her a confused look.

She bit her lip. Yeah, they totally would.

"Okay, so you can go to the bank tomorrow, and I should go to the doctor later this week just to make sure."

"All right. Do you know how far along you are?"

She gave him a withering look. "I don't know, Klaus. When have you visited?"

"Right. About a month and a half then. Never mind."

"At least I'll have the last three months during the summer," Caroline said, trying to look on the bright side.

"Yes, and then we'll have a newborn baby during the fall semester."

"This is as much your fault as it is mine," Caroline said, her voice steely and cold.

"Sorry, love. I didn't mean it like that."

"You never mean anything 'like that'," She said. "You really need to get a filter."

He looked back at the list. "So I'd assume that you want to live in an apartment next year?"

"Yeah."

"How are we going to deal with school?"

"I looked it up, and they have childcare available here during classes. We can live between campuses."

"And have an hour-and-a-half long drive each way?"

"Well, do you have any better ideas?"

"You could always take a year off–"

"I'm not dropping out."

"I didn't mean drop out. I meant take a break. And then you can apply to a school closer to mine, and–"

"And why can't  _you_ take a break? Why does it have to be me? Because I'm the woman?"

"No."

"Then why?"

He didn't appear to have an answer to that, and sat back on the couch. "Look. Let's just take this one step at a time, all right?"

"Okay."

He squeezed her hand before tugging her so that she was leaning against him on her bed, nestled between his legs with her head on his chest. "What are we going to do?" she asked quietly.

He took a deep breath. "We'll make it work, love."

xxx

"Klaus, relax. You'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say, they're  _your_ parents."

"Yes, and they like you."

"They used to like me. I'm not sure they will anymore after this."

"What do you think they're going to do, kill you?"

"Your Mum's a police officer and your Dad's a Log Cabin Republican. I have no doubt they both are proficient in the use of firearms."

She snorted. "Relax."

She fought down a smile as she heard him grumble under his breath about how if she was visiting his parents she'd be a nervous wreck. This was true, but she had a week to draft her answers and prepare for his parents' interrogation. She had every confidence in herself.

It had been about a month and a half since the pregnancy had been confirmed, and they went to their hometown for Spring Break. Caroline had called her parents and arranged to meet with them for dinner (in public so that they couldn't throw a fit), and she was fairly sure that they were expecting an engagement announcement.

They walked into the restaurant, hand-in-hand, and the hostess showed them to their table, where Caroline's parents were already chatting (it had been ten years since the divorce, and it had been a mutual and mostly-friendly one).

They ordered their food and made awkward small talk before Bill Forbes finally brought up the subject. "So, what's this news you have?"

Caroline and Klaus exchanged a look and Caroline took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Both her parents were completely silent for at least ten seconds before her father spoke again. "I see."

Caroline winced. Not a promising reaction, but at least he wasn't yelling.

"What's your plan?" Liz asked.

Caroline, knowing that this was most likely how her mother would react, pulled out her list of tasks that she and Klaus had to get done by the time the baby arrived, organized by month. While her mother was distracted reading through the list, Bill took the opportunity to ask Klaus the question they both knew was coming. "Are you going to get married?"

Klaus gave Caroline a 'help me' look, and she jumped in smoothly. "I don't know if that's necessary."

"I think it would be better," Bill started before Caroline interrupted, a saccharine smile on her face.

"Good thing that it really doesn't matter whether you think we should get married, Daddy."

"Your Grandmother–"

"Will die soon anyway and I really don't give a fuck about what she thinks Will have to deal with it."

Klaus squeezed her hand under the table supportively.

"I don't know, Caroline. I think that you both should consider it."

"Would you be paying for it?" Caroline asked dryly. "I don't know if you know this, but babies cost a lot of money, and I don't know if we have a wedding in our budget."

When in doubt, appeal to her father's stingy nature.

"I have a question," Liz cut in, setting the list down next to her plate. "Are you finishing school, Caroline?"

"Yes," both she and Klaus said decisively.

She nodded, apparently satisfied with the response. "This isn't the ideal situation," she started, giving Bill a glare when he huffed, "But I want you to know that we'll try to help if we can."

"Thanks, Mom."

"When are you telling your parents, Klaus?" Bill asked, taking a bite of salmon.

Klaus winced. "I don't know."

"Next week," Caroline said, glaring at him.

"Good luck," Bill said solemnly, and Caroline couldn't help but think that they'd need it.

xxx

"How did this happen, exactly?" Esther asked delicately, setting her tea cup on the saucer and crossing her hands in her lap as Mikael practically seethed in rage next to her.

"I don't know, Mother. You've had six children. Why don't you tell me."

Caroline closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Klaus had never gotten along well with his parents. They weren't bad people, but they were very old-fashioned, and despite the fact that Klaus had gotten a full scholarship to a rather prestigious art school, they still somewhat viewed him as the problem child, if only because he wasn't interested in business or law.

As a result, Klaus had no issue talking back to them.

"This is not a humorous situation, Niklaus."

"Of course it's not, Mother, I apologize."

She hummed disapprovingly, taking another sip of tea while Mikael appeared to gather his thoughts. "Why aren't you getting rid of it?"

"Excuse me?" Caroline asked, rather taken aback by Mikael's words.

"You're young, with no money and no support, and you're choosing to have a baby?"

"Yes, because you and Mother weren't twenty when you had Finn, or anything."

"Exactly. We've done it, so we know it's not a good decision."

"I'd say we turned out fine," Klaus argued, gesturing at the rather ostentatious sitting room they were in.

"We were incredibly lucky."

"Look, Caroline wants to keep the baby, and I'm going to support her. I'd really appreciate it if you would support us, not monetarily, but just in emotional support."

"And where are you going to get monetary support?" Mikael bit out, still unhappy with the conversation.

"I have money saved up, as does Caroline."

"I see," Mikael said, making it clear that he really didn't.

They sat in awkward silence for awhile before Esther spoke. "Caroline, dear. It's been awhile since we last saw you. How has school been?"

xxx

"We are not naming our son Charles Xavier Mikaelson," Caroline said for what felt like at least the tenth time.

If she didn't know better, she'd think that Klaus was making fun of her.

"Why? I like it. Very regal."

"Well, I don't."

"Yes, well, you also want to name our child Timothy."

"What's wrong with Timothy? I think it's cute."

Klaus gave her a disbelieving glance before shifting under her slightly so that he could see the open book in her hands. She was curled into him, her head on his chest as she turned the pages slowly.

"Joshua?"

"Too biblical," Klaus said, his finger circling her hip.

"Edward?"

"Like that awful sparkly vampire movie?" he asked, wrinkling his nose.

"It was a book first."

"Doesn't matter."

She sighed irritably. "I don't know, Klaus."

"William Ansel?" he asked hesitantly.

She bit her lip. She knew that Ansel was the name of his birth father, and that he'd probably want to honor him in some way. She didn't mind the name, especially if it was a middle name, but she didn't like the idea of naming the child after her father.

"Stefan Ansel?" she asked. "I like the idea of naming him after our best friend."

"I like it too. Let's sleep on it?"

She yawned, snuggling into his chest, letting the book fall to the floor. "Best idea ever."

* * *

**Could you do a AU/AH drabble where Caroline and Klaus are the always-arguing maid of honour and best man for Katherine and Elijah's wedding. If possible using some variation of the line - 'If Caroline and Klaus find out you're betting on them they'll have your heads.'**

* * *

"No! You fold the napkins like  _this,_  see? And now they look like  _swans_ and not like an unironed wadded up piece of fabric," Caroline snapped to one of the waitstaff, gesturing rather dramatically to a perfectly-folded napkin swan set on the table, while Klaus looked on in amusement a few feet away. " _What?_ " she asked irritably when she saw him smiling.

"Nothing at all."

Klaus knew that Caroline was wound a bit tightly over the wedding details for her best friend, and if he was honest with himself, he enjoyed winding her up even more.

She was gorgeous when she was angry, and he loved watching her face flush and her eyes heat. She was honestly just about the only good thing about this wedding, because the good lord knew that Katherine Pierce might be the most irritating person to ever walk the earth.

"Well, you could always make yourself useful and fold napkin swans."

"Or I could stand here and watch you yell at the poor, defenseless wait staff."

She glared at him, arms crossed, and he grinned, knowing that it would just infuriate her more.

He was right.

"Ugh. You're unbelievable."

"I know," he said, inspecting his nails.

He was almost positive he heard her  _growl_. "If you're not going to be helpful, leave."

"Suit yourself."

He walked out of the room they were setting up for the reception, a small spring in his step, stopping when he heard his name coming from the door off of the hallway.

"-Niklaus to pursue Caroline. I do not believe that I need to tell you that it would not be advantageous to attract her ire."

"But 'Lijah, they have so much unresolved sexual tension," he heard the voice of his future sister-in-law whine. "Don't you think?"

"It doesn't matter. Betting on whether they get together is not the way to encourage the rest of the family to participate in your matchmaking."

Katherine snorted. "I think the answer you were looking for was 'yes, dear'."

"I still have two weeks," Elijah said, though Klaus could hear his brother's smile.

"Either way, my money's on by the reception. Stefan took rehearsal dinner. Damon's still deciding, but I think he's going for 'they'll miss the wedding'."

"I see. Well, as long as you remember that if Caroline and Niklaus realize that you're betting on their success as a potential couple, they'll have all your heads."

Katherine snorted. "No.  _Caroline_ would have our heads. I think Klaus would be more inclined to support Kol's bet on 'by tonight, Darling, they've nearly cracked,'" Katherine said, almost making Klaus laugh at her horrible imitation of Kol's accent.

It was true. He would most definitely  _not_ say no to having Caroline by tonight. He sent a few emails on his phone to make sure that no catastrophes had happened at the office before heading back in, smiling to himself when he heard Caroline still ranting at her assistants in the other room. When he walked back in he realized that in the last fifteen minutes she had somehow managed to motivate her minions to put down place cards and flower arrangements as well as folding what looked like about one hundred swan napkins.

At least.

"-And the lights should be trickling from the table over there. Not hanging. Trickling. Do you understand?"

There was a general murmur of confirmation from the gathered workers (minions), and they all went on their way to do their own tasks.

"You were clearly a Queen in another life."

Caroline whirled around, her hands on her hips. "That might just be the  _worst_  pick up line I've ever heard."

"It wasn't a pick up line. You're just very...intimidating."

She scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder and stalking across the room to the cart of flower arrangements. "Well, don't just stand there. Help me set these up."

"See? Intimidating," Klaus said cheerfully, sinking down on a chair at a reception table near the cart, completely impervious to Caroline's glare.

"Which is why you're helping," she said sarcastically, bending down to set a vase in the exact center of one of the tables.

He let out a sharp breath as he watched her dress tighten around her arse, and she glanced behind her to see where his eyes were. "Seriously?"

"What, love?"

"Stop staring at my ass and help me finish this."

He sighed and got up, not even bothering to deny that he'd been staring, instead picking up a vase off the cart. "You know, Katerina has a bet running to see when we'll get together."

"Yeah?" Caroline asked.

He could see that she was feigning casualness, her entire body on edge. It was rather cute how completely unsubtle she was. "Yes."

"Who bet?"

"Stefan, Damon, my brother–"

"Kol, not Elijah, I assume."

"Yes, Kol. Elijah was trying to nip the whole thing in the bud."

She let out a derisive huff. "Well, he's failed."

He walked closer, resting a hand on her waist. "I suppose he did."

"When should we tell them?"

"Pick our favorite person and announce it on their day. I vote Kol. He has tonight."

She laughed. "You just want everyone to know."

"Perhaps I do."

"Look, I told you. We need to wait until after the wedding."  
"That's what you said on Christmas."

"Well, I wasn't going to tell everyone right after Elijah told us all he proposed."

"What about Easter?"

"Bonnie announced she was pregnant. I didn't want to steal her thunder."

"Love, I don't think that 'Klaus and I are dating' would take even close to as much attention as 'Bonnie Bennett is pregnant with Kol's child out of wedlock'."

"Yeah, I guess your mother did nearly faint," Caroline said smiling slightly.

"Wasn't her finest moment, to be sure."

"Look. We've known each other for two years and we've been dating for almost nine months of it. Another two weeks is not going to kill you."

"It has been two years since the party, hasn't it?"

She smiled. "Yeah. It has."

"I never thought I'd say this, but thank the lord for Elena Gilbert."

"For what? Breaking up with Stefan so that he'd need a date to the party?"

"Yes,  _plus_ he's a million times better off without her, really. I should send her a thank you card."

"Please don't," Caroline said, laughing slightly. "And I'd like to think we would have met anyway."

Klaus shrugged. "I would hope so, but still, there's no guarantee."

"I think you just want to rub it in Elena's face that she helped you with something."

"She was incredibly unpleasant, love. You can't blame me."

Caroline rolled her eyes and captured his lips with hers, looping her arms around his neck, and his hands immediately trailed down her waist to her hips. He pulled back moments later, pecking her on the nose before running his lips down her jaw, making her moan.

"Do you want to take a break for a while?" he muttered against her skin.

"To me it looks like you already are," Kol's voice said gleefully from next to them, making Caroline screech in surprise and bury her face in Klaus's neck.

"Kol…"

"I would say I'm sorry, Brother, but we both know I'm really not. If you'll excuse me, I'm off to collect my money."

"Your brother ruins everything," Caroline sighed after Kol left the room.

"Yes, he has a bad habit of it, unfortunately. Where were we?"

"Setting flower arrangements and folding napkins," Caroline said firmly, pulling herself out of his arms and thrusting a pile of cloth into his hands."

"But–"

"Later. Maybe."

He groaned. Caroline Forbes was probably the only person in the universe that could motivate him to fold swan napkins.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think. :)**  
Hugs!  
-Angie


	22. Jealous - Rebekah - Predator - Egg Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Jealous Klaus. Smut.  
> 2\. Rebekoline friendship vignettes.  
> 3\. Easter drabble. Caroline in a bunny costume. Smut.  
> 4\. Easter drabble. Klaroline are single parents that meet when their kids go to the local Easter egg hunt.

 

* * *

**could you pls do a Drabble that includes jealous klaus with smut? p.s. I love this blog and your other one, your fab!**

* * *

"Klaus?" Caroline asked sticking her head into their hotel bedroom while drying her hair with a towel. **  
**

"Yes, love?"

"My Mom's best friend Anna has a son who lives here. I haven't seen him in years, but I want to catch up before I look too young. We're having dinner tonight. Is that okay?"

"No," he grunted, knowing that it wouldn't put her off for even a second.

He was right. She walked over, her sundress flowing around her legs as she finished scrunching her hair with the towel and throwing it aside, kissing him quickly on the lips before bending over to grab her comb from the suitcase.

"Great," she said cheerfully. "Our reservation is at six, okay?"

"Where are we going?" he asked, hoping that she'd at least give him good food if he had to sit through her socializing.

"Melting Pot."

"Oh," he said, trying to sound excited, but as usual, Caroline saw right through him.

"I know you don't like it, but I think you can sit through it for me, right?"

"Of course, love."

She grinned and kissed him again before fluffing her hair with her fingers and pulling on sandals. "I do believe that you promised me a walk across the Golden Gate Bridge first, though."

"That, I did."

**XXX**

"Oh my gosh! It's so good to see you," Caroline laughed happily, pulling Charlie into a hug, which he returned enthusiastically.

Klaus just glared at the boy, who turned to him with a grin and held out his hand, which he just gave a disdainful look until Caroline elbowed him in the side and he shook it firmly. "This is boyfriend Klaus," Caroline supplied once it was clear that Klaus had no interest in introducing himself.

"Hey, man. Good to meet you."

Klaus nodded once, and they were seated.

He remained mostly silent throughout the meal, letting Caroline and her friend catch up and keeping himself updated on the New Orleans situation on his phone. He occasionally contributed to the conversation, especially when Caroline gave him significant looks that told him that she was impatient with his lack of participation. However, he honestly was spending most of his time inwardly seething that Charlie was subtly flirting with her right in front of him.

Caroline didn't seem to notice his actions, and was perfectly happy to chat and laugh through dessert, which passed much too slowly for Klaus's liking. Once he'd paid, they walked out of the restaurant, and Charlie gave Caroline a final hug, lingering a bit too long. "It was nice to meet you," Charlie said politely, shaking Klaus's hand.

"You too, mate."

He waited until Caroline was done with her goodbyes and assurances that they would email and wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her down the street to the car. "I didn't like him."

"You don't like anybody," she said, rolling her eyes.

"He was flirting with you right in front of me."

"He was not. He was just being nice."

"No, he wasn't. I am a man, and I know exactly what men look like when they undress a woman with their eyes, and that's what he was doing."

"We've known each other since we were kids, Klaus."

"I don't care. He wanted you, love. I didn't like that, and I didn't like him."

"Well, if he was flirting with me, which I don't think he was, it doesn't matter, since I love you, Klaus."

Klaus's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "It's not that I don't believe that, love. I just found it incredibly disrespectful."

She laughed. "I'm sure you did. Seriously though, I don't think he was."

He almost growled at her, but restrained himself, trying to suppress his natural possessive inclinations. By the time they pulled into the drive, she was telling him some stories about her and Charlie from when they were children, and he could almost have sworn that she was baiting him. He opened the passenger door for her, as always, and as soon as she stepped out and grabbed her purse, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, ignoring her protests and accusations that he was an 'idiot alpha-male caveman' and walked them at human speed to their bedroom.

"Put me down."

"As you wish," he mumbled, throwing her on the bed and looming above her in an instant, his lips fused to hers as he ripped her dress down the middle, tearing her bra and thong off and throwing them to the side. She moaned as his lips brushed over her collarbone and the tops of her breasts before his tongue flicked over one of her nipples, making her moan and arch her back, her hands tangling in his hair. He bit her softly and she moaned, grinding herself against the bulge in his jeans. He kissed back up her neck, taking her earlobe between his teeth and tugging it gently before speaking, his hot breath on her ear making her shiver. "Did you enjoy baiting me at the restaurant, love?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said rather breathlessly, her eyes already dark with lust.

"I think you knew perfectly well what he was doing. I think you were trying to make me jealous."

She smiled. "Maybe."

He scraped his blunt teeth against the soft skin of her neck, soothing the bite with his tongue before sucking on her creamy skin, the bright red marks fading almost as soon as he applied them. She tore his shirt, throwing it aside, and raked her fingernails down his chest, making him groan into her mouth. She freed his erection, his pants and boxers falling in a heap beside the bed, and grasped his hard cock in her hand, stroking him firmly. Her other hand tangled into his hair, holding him against her.

He lets his fingers trail down the soft skin of her stomach to her hips, scratching her lightly with his nails, making her moan, his hand moving between her thighs to rub her clit with the heel of his hand, her juices spreading across his palm. She moaned, spreading her legs wider and wrapping them around his waist, her hand squeezing him one last time before stopping its movements to dig her fingernails into his shoulders.

He bit her lower lip harshly before brushing his lips across her cheek, returning to her ear. "There's no need to provoke my jealousy, love. You know you're mine."

"Do I?" she panted, her words turning to moans as he slipped two fingers into her dripping pussy.

"You should by now, yes. Or do I have to remind you?"

She hummed in answer, arching her back to press her soft curves into the hard angles of his body, moaning as her pebbled nipples brushed against his chest. He moved his fingers faster, his thumb rubbing lightly against her clit, building her orgasm slowly.

"Faster."

"No," he said firmly. "I will go faster when I want to go faster. I will make you scream when I want to hear it. I will fuck you once I decide that it's time, and not a moment earlier. You are mine, Caroline. Mine to pleasure, and mine to have."

She moaned, tipping her head back, pressing herself more firmly against him, trying to tempt his fingers further into her, but he pulled away, making her whimper at the loss of sensation.

She panted out his name pleadingly, her eyes half-lidded and wanting.

"Beg."

She shook her head, rolling her hips against his palm, which was still rubbing her lightly, enough to tease without any further stimulation. "I'll give you what you want, love. All you have to do is ask nicely."

"Klaus…"

He brushed her clit with his fingertip, and she mumbled his name again, her voice pleading.

"Beg," he ordered again, his voice rougher.

"Please," she panted.

He scraped his teeth along her neck. "You can do better."

"Please fuck me, Klaus."

He slipped one finger into her, knowing that it wouldn't be close to enough. She rocked her hips against his hand, pleading with him under her breath to fuck her hard and fast, to pound into her and make her come.

He pulled his finger out and positioned himself at her entrance, rubbing against her, making her moan at the teasing sensation. "Do you want me inside you, Caroline?"

"Yes, Klaus. Please fuck me."

"Who do you belong to, Caroline?"

"You," she panted, her legs wrapping around him, pulling him to her, trying to get some—any—friction.

"Say it again."

"I belong to you, Klaus. I'm yours. Fuck me, please."

He pushed into her so slowly that it was almost torture, her pussy tight and wet around him. She swore, rolling her hips against him. "Move, Klaus. Please."

He obliged, fucking her hard and fast, the sound of skin meeting skin reverberating through their bedroom, her breasts bouncing slightly as the headboard clattered against the wall. She writhed beneath him, repeating his name between her breathless moans, pleading for him to make her come.

He slipped his hands under her head to tangle in her hair, tugging it lightly as his lips and teeth descended on her neck again, biting and sucking harshly, and her screams rose in volume as her orgasm built before she came around him, breathing heavily as he pounded into her, his own release following moments later.

He stayed on top of her, supporting his weight on his elbows and nuzzling her neck as her breasts rubbed against him as they rose and fell with her harsh breaths. "Mine," he mumbled, biting her harshly for emphasis.

She moaned and nodded, tipping her head to the side to allow him better access. "More, Klaus. Please."

"Desperate," he accused quietly, grinning against her neck even as he felt himself hardening again against her thigh.

"For you."

He bit her again and she moaned, rolling her core against him. "Fuck me," she whined.

He hummed against her skin. "So eager to please me, are you?"

"Yes."

"My wanton, desperate Caroline. Spread your legs wide for me. Good girl. You're so fucking tempting with my come dripping out of your pussy down your thighs, marking you. I would be perfectly content to fuck you all day. You belong to me, Caroline. Your perfect, tight pussy was practically made for my cock. Don't you agree?"

She nodded furiously, moaning as he pushed inside her again. "I'm going to fuck you until you are incapable of any coherent thought besides begging me to make you come. You are mine, Caroline. Mine."

* * *

**Something with snapshots showing an evolving friendship between Caroline and Rebekah with background Klaroline.**

* * *

"That is a horrendous dress."

"Wow. Thanks," Caroline mumbled, turning to the side to observe herself in the mirror.

Rebekah was right. It was pretty terrible. It looked pretty on the rack, but the cut wasn't flattering, and there was only so much pink that a person could handle at once. She felt a slightly absurd urge to buy it anyway, but discounted it immediately.

No matter how much money/compulsion she had access to, it was a waste.

She sighed, walking back to the dressing room and pulling the dress off, hanging it neatly on the hanger before pulling over the next one.

"Caroline, are you sure you wouldn't like some help?"

Caroline grimaced. Rebekah had—rather frustratingly—found the perfect dress within about twenty minutes of entering the boutique, and the other girl had been waiting around for Caroline to finish. Unfortunately, Caroline was barely through the first few dresses, and she was also incredibly indecisive once she found a few final contenders.

She sighed, deciding to bite the bullet, sticking her head out of the changing room door. "Sure. If you want to pick out a few, that'd be gre–" she started, stopping when she realized that Rebekah was already out of the room.

She could hear the swish of fabric in the other room and Rebekah walked back in about three minutes later with a metal rack of dresses slung over her shoulder, which she placed in front of Caroline's changing room door, before thrusting one at Caroline. "Try this one."

Caroline wrinkled her nose. "Orange looks awful on me."

"Just try it."

Twenty minutes later, Caroline had revised almost every opinion of what looked colors and styles looked good on her, and they walked out with ten garment bags, three of which were Rebekah's. "We won't have to go back for awhile now, right?" Caroline asked as she loaded the dresses into the car.

Rebekah shrugged. "It depends how many parties we have. You can't wear the same thing twice within a month, you know."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "That's so snotty."

"You're family now, Caroline. Get used to it."

Caroline gave Rebekah a confused look and the other girl immediately looked rather embarrassed before her haughty attitude returned. "Well, what do you want me to call you? My brother's long-term partner who lives with us, orders everyone around, and actually manages to get hugs from Elijah?"

"Um. Family's fine."

"I thought so."

**XXX**

"No, don't go in there!" Caroline shouted, just as Rebekah called the girl in the towel holding the frying pan a 'bloody idiot'. They both flinched as the girl's scream came over the speakers as the axe murderer found her, and Rebekah huffed.

"They never learn."

Caroline bit her lip, turning to Rebekah. "I never would have thought you'd be scared of horror movies."

Rebekah frowned, considering Caroline's point. "Well, you have to remember that I was daggered for ninety years. We had moving pictures, but everything is much more realistic now, and there are so many situations that our supernatural healing wouldn't help with. Like if an indestructible alien species arrived and chopped our arms off."

Caroline raised an eyebrow at Rebekah's unusual show of vulnerability, and the other girl rolled her eyes, popping an M&M in her mouth. "I'm invincible, not fearless," she said quietly.

Caroline frowned, and it occurred to her how little she really knew the other girl.

**XXX**

"Nik didn't mean it, Caroline."

"You should have seen his face when he said it. Of course he meant it," Caroline said, sniffling slightly, trying to hold back tears.

"No. He was just lashing out. That's what Nik does."

"But I didn't even do anything."

"Welcome to my world," Rebekah said dryly, before wincing as Caroline descended into a rather unladylike sob-session. "Look, Caroline. My brother is an absolute wanker, and he isn't particularly good with people once he's at the point where he has to interact with them rather than manipulate them. He's lived a thousand years this way. When someone upsets him, he picks the worst possible button to push and then slams it down with all of his strength. It's just how he works."

"I just don't know what I did. This would be easier if I knew what he was so angry about."

"Do you want to talk about it?"  
Caroline shrugged. "We were eating dinner and I said I wanted to go back to Mystic Falls to see my friends."

"And what did he say?"

"He said that he'd rather not."

"….And what did you say?" Rebekah prompted, clearly becoming impatient.

"Well, I told him that I was going whether he liked it or not, and that he was welcome to come with me when he stopped being a gigantic jackass."

Rebekah just stared at Caroline for a second, and she frowned. "What?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?"

"No, or I wouldn't be crying," Caroline pointed out.

"He thinks that you're leaving him."

"Why would he think that?" Caroline asked, her tears immediately drying up in favor of indignation.

"Why exactly do you think I get daggered, Caroline? He's too controlling, I get tired of it, I tell him I'm leaving, he tells me rather rudely that I'm not, I leave anyway, and I wake up twenty years later in a coffin."

"But–"

"And, unfortunately, he can't dagger you. He has no solution to keep you near him by force besides compulsion, and he knows that you would never forgive him–"

"Oh, right, because I would totally forgive him for sticking a dagger in my chest for twenty years."

Rebekah pinned her with a chastising look for interrupting before speaking again. "Right. Well. The point is that he was trying to drive you away before he'd gotten to the point where he'd do something unforgivable. He's just being a self-sabotaging prick."

"Well he needs to cut it out."

"Well, if anyone can get him to do so, it's you."

"I guess."

**XXX**

"Ready to go?" Rebekah asked, gesturing for a hybrid to take her suitcase to the car in front while Caroline checked through her packing list one more time.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Great!" Rebekah said happily.

"You're really excited, aren't you?" Caroline asked, smiling slightly.

Rebekah shrugged. "Look, Disneyland opened a little under thirty years after I got daggered. Since you've gotten me addicted to those princess movies, we might as well go. My only complaint is that my brother's coming along to ruin it."

Caroline laughed. "No, he's not."

"What?" Rebekah asked, sharply. "How did you manage that?"

Caroline shrugged, a smug smile playing on her lips. "I just told him that if he came he would end up taking pictures with us, and that if he wanted me to have photographic proof of him hugging Mickey Mouse, he was welcome."

"You're fitting in so well, Caroline. All grown up," Rebekah said, feigning sniffles.

Caroline laughed. "I was taught well."

"What are friends for?" Rebekah said lightly, though Caroline didn't miss the significance of the statement.

"Um, clearly they are for paying for my plane tickets to Disneyland. And dress shopping. And food."

"And the minibar on the jet," Rebekah finished, grinning. "Ready to get wasted and watch Disney Movies the whole flight?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**Caroline dresses as a sexy Easter bunny for a party and Klaus refuses to leave her leave the house as he's so turned on. Thanks!**

* * *

"Are you ready yet, love?" Klaus called, knocking lightly on the door to their bedroom.

He'd been waiting for a good forty-five minutes for Caroline to finish getting ready for the Easter party they were supposed to be going to. Neither of them were religious in the least, and Caroline generally liked her holidays as Hallmark as possible. He had no idea when "Easter Parties" became commonplace (or what adults even did at Easter parties), but she wanted to go, so they were going. He was getting impatient, though (because really, how long could it possibly take to put on a dress and heels and do whatever make-up things she needed to do?).

"Just a sec," her voice floated out faintly from inside.

"Can I come in?"

"If you want."

He walked into the room, closing the door behind him, and froze when he saw what she'd been doing. "You're going to the party in that?"

"Um. Yeah. It's a costume party, remember?" she asked, turning slightly to study the way the leotard curved around her arse, a fluffy white tail attached to the fabric. He felt his cock twitch as his eyes raked over her scantily clad form. The leotard hugged every curve of her, her breasts pushed up to show a large amount of cleavage, and fishnet stockings covered her long, lean legs to mid-thigh. She adjusted the bunny ears that were set on her head with a black silk-covered headband and carefully pulled on the matching gloves before putting her hand on the dresser for balance and slipping into what must have been four inch heels, as they put her at about an inch taller than him. She sauntered over with a bright excited smile on her face, her hips swaying invitingly as she approached. "Are you ready?"

[[MORE]]

He felt himself hardening even more at her impish smile that showed that she knew exactly what was going through his mind. "Do we have to go?" he asked, his eyes still running up and down her body, memorizing every inch of it.

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Yes. We do."

"But I want you all to myself when you're dressed like this, love," he said, his voice rather rough.

He saw her eyes darken even as she dodged his hands as they grabbed for her waist, giggling, before biting her lip and running her eyes up and down his figure. "Can you change your shirt?"

He raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of subject. "What's wrong with this one?"

"I don't like the way the navy looks with my costume. Gray or black? Please?" she suggested, giving him a hopeful smile.

"All right," he said slowly, a funny feeling creeping up that this wasn't about changing his shirt, but nonetheless, he went to the closet and tugged off his henley, pulling on a different one, and returned to find their room empty, a note on the bed.

Easter is for hunting, wolf-boy.

Find the rabbit, and you might get to eat her.

He smirked, throwing the note back down on the bed and deciding to give her a few more minutes before going after her. He could appreciate her appealing to his predatory instincts. He loved the thrill of the chase, the hunt, and he loved that Caroline knew that.

He figured that it had been long enough, and closed his eyes, trying to detect her scent. She'd obviously gone down the hallway, but he realized what her motivation had been that morning for opening all the windows in the house, making the fresh air wipe away some of her scent. He smiled though, following what was left of it down the hallway to the right and then closing his eyes when he lost it, trying to listen for movement.

He heard some faint rustling from what sounded like the foyer and sped down to see that the door was wide open. He smirked to himself, walking out the door and closing it behind him, speeding towards the forest on the edge of their property.

He reached the edge and closed his eyes again, breathing in the scent of the trees and listening for rustling. For Caroline.

For his prey.

He sped in the direction of the loudest rustling, finding a deer, before turning in the opposite direction to investigate another sound, all the while focusing on what scents he could pick up. He grinned wickedly when he had a sudden idea.

"I'm going to hunt you down, Caroline. When I catch you, I'm going to throw you down on the forest floor and tear off every stitch of clothing you're wearing. I'm going to ravish you from behind like an animal."

While he spoke, he listened for quickened breathing or a gasp, and grinned when he heard a sharp intake of breath about two hundred feet to his left. He stalked towards her position slowly, keeping his steps casual and smooth. He heard a rustle from the trees and he knew that she was preparing to rush off—to escape him—and he couldn't have that. In an instant, he had her pushed up against the rough trunk of the tree, his lips moving roughly against hers.

He shoved his tongue into her mouth, biting her lips hard with his blunt teeth, drawing blood and making her moan loudly, her hands already gripping the back of his henley as she ground herself against his hard length.

He groaned into her mouth, pulling her away from the tree and gripping the back of the lotard, tearing the fabric down the middle, ripping through the leg holes and throwing it to the ground, his lips never leaving hers. He smirked when he reached down to run a fingertip between her folds when he found that she had been completely bare under the costume, and plunged a finger into her already dripping entrance and thrusting them into her fast and hard, matching the movements of his tongue in her mouth, making her moan.

Once she started rolling her hips against his fingers he withdrew, grabbing her arse in his hands and squeezing it tightly, his fingertips brushing against something soft. He pulled his lips back, slightly surprised, and pushed her to turn and face the tree, which she immediately threw her hands onto for balance, and swore under his breath.

The fluffy white tail that thought had been attached to the leotard was still present between the cheeks of her arse, attached to a plug, and he groaned. She laughed, wriggling her hips invitingly. "You like it?"

He heard the inhuman growl that came out of his mouth before he realized that he'd made it, and he grabbed her hips, squeezing them again before pushing her down onto the forest floor. "Hands and knees. Arse in the air. Spread your legs."

She scrambled to obey, her palms spread wide on the ground and her knees parted wide. He reached to the side and grabbed the ripped fabric of her costume, shoving it towards her head. "Face pressed on that to the ground, do you understand?"

She was already bent down, her face flat against the fabric covering the ground, and he groaned at the visual of her in nothing but fishnet thigh-highs, stilettos, a bunny-eared headband, and the fluffy tail poking out from between the globes of her arse, stuck high in the air for him. He unbuckled his belt and shoved his jeans down to pull out his almost painfully hard cock, stroking it a few times before he pushed into her, grabbing her hips to pull her against him so that he could go as deep as possible.

He heard her muffled moan against the fabric and smirked, pulling back and slamming into her again. He picked up speed, fucking her hard and fast, reaching around to rub her clit as he did so, her muffled moans and screams against the fabric almost making him harder.

He felt her begin to contract around him and he reached forward to grab her hair, tugging harshly while he rubbed her clit with his other hand, slamming into her balls-deep every time, the slap of skin against skin and the sound of her moans filling the air around them.

"You love this, don't you?" he practically growled, smirking as she moaned something unintelligible into the fabric in response. "You love it when I fuck you hard from behind like an animal, don't you, love? You acted like an innocent piece of prey when you wanted nothing more than to be caught and devoured."

He felt her clench around him and swore again, pulling her hair again and moving his other hand away from her clit to stroke her arse, brushing the tail with his thumb, causing her to groan loudly. "Such a good little bitch on your hands and knees for me. So willing and desperate for me to take you. You're such a good girl submitting to me. I want to feel you come around my cock for me. Now."

She whimpered into the cloth, and he felt her tighten around him, before she came, screaming against the fabric. He fucked her hard through her orgasm, praising her for submitting and screaming for him. He reached around to play with her clit again, quickly building her up to another high, and groaning when she came around him again, mere minutes later. He fucked her faster before he felt his balls tighten as he approached the edge, and he pulled out to stroke himself to completion, spilling on her arse and the backs of her thighs, marking her.

He refastened his jeans and belt before grabbing her hair and tugging her up lightly to pull her flush against his chest. He kissed her again roughly, squeezing her breasts lightly, making her pant into his mouth, and withdrew, pulling his henley off and offering it to her. She grinned, pulling it on and turning around to bend down and grab the leotard from the forest floor, making him groan at the view of his come on her arse and thighs.

He pulled her back to him, kissing her neck and pulling the collar of the shirt down slightly, scraping his teeth against her jugular, making her groan. "Klaus…"

"Yes, love?" he mumbled against her neck.

"Bite me," she said, her tone more challenging than begging.

He gave her a wicked smile, pushing her away roughly. "You have a two minute head start. Run."

* * *

**For Easter can you write a drabble of Caroline and Klaus meeting and falling for each other which taking their kids on a scavenger hunt:)**

* * *

Klaus watched as his daughter Hope dove in front of another girl to grab the egg out of the bushes. He smirked to himself, inwardly congratulating himself on raising his daughter with a competitive spirit, though he knew that he should probably scold her for pushing other children out of the way.

He continued to keep half an eye on his daughter as he checked his email on his phone, swearing when he realized that someone had posted about their participation in a confidential project on their LinkedIn profile. He was so lost in putting in an email to Human Resources and checking the press to see what the damage was that it took him a few minutes to realize that his daughter was trying to talk to him.

"Daddy?"

"Sorry, Sweetheart. What is it?" he asked, looking up to see his daughter beaming. "I made a friend!"

"Oh? What's their name?"

"Lizzy."

"That's great, Sweetheart. Where is she?"

Hope turned to point at a tiny blonde-haired girl who was half-leading-half-dragging a blonde woman with her towards them.

"Mommy, this is Hope," Lizzy announced, showing that she had a tooth growing in when she smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Hope," the woman said kindly before turning to Klaus.

"Hi. I'm Caroline," she said, smiling.

"Klaus," he said, shaking her hand firmly.

"Daddy can you make a playdate?" Hope asked excitedly, and Klaus grinned. "We'll talk about it, all right? Why don't you go play."

Hope nodded agreeably and dashed off with Lizzy. Klaus turned to the woman-Caroline-and gave her his best smile. "So…" he trailed off, opening the calendar on his phone, "They seem to have taken to each other quite quickly."

Caroline laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. Lizzy seems excited. Apparently they had some sort of healthy competition with the egg finding. I'm surprised. Lizzy's usually pretty competitive."

Klaus grinned. Competitive in relation to Hope was a colossal understatement. He said so, and Caroline laughed along with him. "That might be the reason, then."

"Most likely," he agreed.

He couldn't help but notice how beautiful her smile was. His eyes darted down to her hand and found no ring finger-though that wasn't exactly a guaranteed indicator of whether Caroline was single. "Do you have any specific times you'd prefer? If you'd like to schedule something, of course."

"Right. Um. We're free next Saturday," she said, suddenly looking rather uncomfortable.

"Hope is as well. Shall I bring her over to your place, or would you like to bring Lizzy to mine?"

"Ours is fine," Caroline said quickly.

"If it's possible I'd like to stay while Hope's there, then. She can be a bit of a handful if you don't know how to nip her moods in the bud."

"It sounds like she and Lizzy will be two peas in a pod."

Klaus smiled. "Perhaps," he said, pulling out his wallet and extracting one of his cards, handing it to Caroline, who raised an eyebrow before pocketing it.

"What?" he asked, curious about her reaction.

"Nothing," she said quickly. "I just saw that you work for Oracle. I used to work there."

"Oh? Doing what?"

"Marketing. I left when Lizzy was born, but I've just gone back to work to another company."

"That's nice."

She nodded before gesturing to her pocket where the card was. "You're a lawyer?"

"Yes."

She gave him a raised eyebrow, as though asking if that was all the information she was going to get. "I work closely with Marketing and Human Resources cleaning up people's messes."

"That sounds draining."

He nodded.

They stood there in a slightly awkward silence for a while before they saw Lizzy and Hope happily opening their chocolate Easter eggs under a tree, giggling together. "How's eleven? For Saturday."

Caroline nodded. "Sure. Eleven's fine."

"Excellent."

They chatted for a bit longer about their plans for the weekend and made small talk about work and current events before Hope rushed back to them, clutching a basket tightly in her hand. "Daddy, I want to go home now."

"All right, Sweetheart," he said before turning to Caroline. "It was nice to meet you, Caroline. You as well, Lizzy. Just go ahead and email me your address and I'll bring Hope over on Saturday."

"Sounds like a plan."

**XXX**

Caroline's house was small, but it was well taken care of. Hope excitedly knocked on the door, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, and politely greeted Caroline when she opened the door. "Hello, there," she greeted, sounding a bit tired.

"Hi Mrs. Lizzy's Mom."

"It's Miss, actually," Caroline said, blushing slightly.

Klaus immediately felt bad for her. Being a single parent was hard-he knew that very well-and he never liked talking about it. It had gotten less awkward over the years, and he'd found a way to phrase "I had a one-night stand who got pregnant and died during childbirth" a lot more politely.

"Sorry," Hope said immediately after glancing at Klaus, who had given her a nod towards Caroline, indicating that she should apologize.

"It's totally fine. Please, come in."

Hope pushed past Caroline and quickly found Lizzy in the living room. Klaus took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack, running a hand through his hair. "Can I get you something to drink?" Caroline asked hesitantly.

"No, thank you."

She gave him a weak smile, seemingly still a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry about Hope. I know how difficult it is to phrase an answer to something like that."

"Why are you apologizing? It's not like she could have known," Caroline said, smiling slightly. "At least she didn't bring it up in front of Lizzy."

"Why?" Klaus asked curiously.

She suddenly looked like she wanted to take back her words, wincing, but answered nonetheless. "Her father left about two years ago. She still remembers him, sort of, but it's difficult for her."

"Oh," Klaus said slowly, not really knowing how to respond. "That's unfortunate."

Caroline laughed. "Well, that's definitely one way of putting it."

He nodded. "Hope's mother died when she was born. I know how hard it can be."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Caroline said sympathetically.

Klaus shrugged. "It's going to sound horrible, but I didn't know her all that well. She was someone I met through a friend," he said, not knowing why he felt the need to share something so personal.

There was something about Caroline that made him want to open up, and he wasn't sure that he liked it. She nodded along with him, though, and was about to reply when Lizzy's voice echoed from the next room.

"Mommy, where are the LEGOs?"

She sighed, getting up from the couch. "I'll be right back."

**XXX**

"Are you free this weekend?" Klaus asked a few months later as he waited for Hope to gather her things from Caroline's living room.

"Um...Lizzy has dance on Saturday, but I could bring her over afterwards? Or you could bring Hope here?"

"Not Lizzy, love. Are you free?"

"Um...Yeah, I suppose. Why?" Caroline asked warily.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me?" he asked, trying to push down his nervousness. "I can have the babysitter come and watch them both."

She gave him a calculating look before nodding, a smile slowly stretching across her face. "I'd like that."

He grinned back at her. "Me, too."


	23. Prom Dress - Presents for Caroline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Caroline returns the prom dress. Smut ensues.  
> 2\. Klaus gives Caroline presents. Fluff.

* * *

**hello i really love your writing, it's one if the only things that is able to cheer me up nowadays so thank you for that. I was wondering if you could maybe write an alternate ending to 4x19, where Caroline returns the prom dress to Klaus and they talk and flirt and maybe have sex haha (your smut is the best). Anything like that really :P**

* * *

"Klaus?"

He looked up from his painting to see Caroline standing nervously in the doorway clutching a garment bag.

"Hello, love."

"I have the dress," she said rather unnecessarily, holding up the bag.

"How was the dance?"

" _Prom_  was great. The events outside, not so much."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She shrugged. "It's fine. Not like it was the most important day of my high school career or anything. Where should I put this?"

He fought down laughter at the very idea of high school being a 'career' and simply wiped his hands off to lead her to the attic (or third floor, whichever description one would prefer).

"Just put it back in one of the closets over there."

She did so and gave him a smile as she did so. "You looked beautiful tonight," he said suddenly, not even knowing why he said it himself.

"How did you know?"

"I saw you," he explained.

Her lips twitched slightly. "Well, thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome."

"And thanks for the dress."

"My pleasure, love."

"Whose was it?"

He smiled slightly. "It belonged to one of Kol's...paramours."

"Paramours?"

"She was fond of expensive things, and he was fond of her."

"No offense, but I can't imagine Kol being 'fond'—" she made air-quotes, "—of anything besides brutal murder."

Klaus couldn't restrain a small smile. "Yes. Kol is...was a wildcard at the best of times. Unpredictable and impulsive. But he was incredibly possessive of that which he considered to be his. He loved Adrienne with every part of his soul," Klaus said, unable to stop the curl of his lip at her name.

"I take it that you weren't fond of her?" she asked, smiling slightly.

Klaus shrugged. "As you may have noticed, I don't make a habit of being fond of anything or anyone in general, except you and perhaps my siblings."

She frowned. "Me and ' _perhaps_ ' your siblings?"

_Oh, if only you knew, Caroline…_

"Yes."

"Are all of these dresses from Kol's...lady friends?"

He had to resist the urge to laugh out loud at her reference, but shook his head. "No. Many of them were Rebekah's, and one or two of them belonged to Elijah's distractions from Katerina."

She bit her lip, seeming to consider saying something. "And yours?"

"Beg pardon?"

"Are any of them from your paramours?"

Her voice was teasing, but he detected a note of anxiety in it. He held back the obvious ' _jealous, love?'_  instead opting for the less cheeky (and absolutely true), "None, actually."

She frowned. " _None?_ "

"I've never been with a woman I cared for enough to give tokens of my affection," he said, knowing the look he was giving her must hint at everything he felt.

Her eyes widened, and he could tell that his implication had not been lost on her. "What makes me special?" she asked, her voice slightly raspy. "Why me?"

"Well, I have a theory or two," he said, keeping his voice light. "One is that I had a great deal more trouble keeping my temper in check when my werewolf side was untriggered. I am unsure if you know this, but untriggered wolves tend to have–"

"Anger issues. Yeah, I know."

"Right. So, part of it could be that I simply was more willing to accept others into my life after that part of me was triggered, and I was intrigued by you, and fell in love with you along the way," he kept his voice casual, as though stating a simple fact (which it was), but he did not miss her sharp intake of breath. "The other is that there is simply something special about you that I cannot shake."

"And which do you think it is?" she asked, moving slightly closer, though he'd bet that she hadn't noticed she was doing it.

"I believe it's most likely a bit of both."

She nodded slowly before seeming to realize how close to him she was, taking a hasty step back. "I just...I don't understand. You've been alive for a thousand years and no one else has ever appealed to you? No one? It just seems a little bit hard to believe."

He gave her a sad smile. "Someday, perhaps you'll believe me, Caroline."

Her eyes were slightly wide and she took a deep breath before swallowing audibly. "I want to try something," she said quietly.

"Oh?"

She nodded. "I want to try something, and I want you to promise me that you won't read too much into it."

"I don't know if I can promise that, love."

He did make a conscious effort not to lie to her.

She smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess you can't. Look, just let me...do this. Okay?"

He nodded slowly, hoping to any deity listening that this wasn't yet another attempt to kill him, His eyes fixed on hers as she walked to him. He wanted to trust her so badly, and he knew it was clouding his judgment, but couldn't he  _just once_ catch a goddamn break?

Her lips were soft against his, and they moved slowly, stroking his own. He was in shock for only a moment before his hands were gripping her hips firmly, taking control of the kiss, her hands splayed on his chest. She pulled back, her eyes connected to his and she smiled widely, her hands traveling up to cup his face. He flinched, making her frown before it seemed to dawn on her. He was vulnerable like this. He'd let his guard down with her.

All it would take was a simple twist of her hands to snap his neck.

She pulled her hands away as though they'd been burned, looking up at him, almost scared. "I wouldn't-I would never–"

He grabbed her hands in his, squeezing them reassuringly before bringing them back up to rest on his cheeks.

"I know."

Her eyes widened at the trust he was showing her, and she smiled again, big and bright. Then, her lips were fused to his again, and he was nearly convinced that the 1018 years of his life so far were simply leading up to this moment. Caroline Forbes had fucking  _ruined_ him.

His hands were stroking the soft skin of her abdomen under her shirt, his thumbs brushing over the erogenous zones that she probably didn't even know that she had, making her moan.

She pulled his shirt off of his head, throwing it to the side and pushing him against the wall before her lips dragged down his cheek, her blunt teeth scratching at his throat. He groaned, his hands digging into her hips a little bit more roughly, the bulge in his jeans rubbing up against the thin fabric of her sundress draped across her thigh.

She moaned softly as his hands dipped under the hem of her dress to stroke the backs of her thighs, her fingernails raking down his chest, and he groaned appreciatively as they brushed over his nipples.

She rubbed him through his jeans, and he groaned, squeezing her hips harshly. He felt her smile into his neck, as she undid his jeans and pushed them down, her hand wrapping around his hard cock. "Fuck, Caroline," he panted out as she began to stroke him.

He slipped a hand between her thighs, still cupping her arse with the other, and began to stroke her folds, his finger ghosting over her clit, making her moan.

She let go of him and pulled his hands out from between her thighs before sinking to her knees. "Caroline, love, are you sure you want to- _Fuck_."

She had taken him in her mouth completely, her lips moving down to the bottom of his shaft and back, running her tongue along the underside of his cock. She moaned around him, massaging his balls with her hand, the other moving down under the hem of her dress. His eyes widened as she bunched her skirt up around her waist, her legs spread so that she could touch herself while she sucked his cock.

His laid his hands flat against the wall, trying to resist the urge to tangle his fingers into her hair, and simply watched her fingerfuck herself with his cock in her mouth. She was riding her fingers almost wildly, her eyelids fluttering, and he could tell that she was getting closer to tipping over the edge. He tugged her off of him lightly by the hair and pushed her to the hardwood floor of the large room, tearing her dress down the middle along with the uselessly small scrap of lace that could barely pass for underthings, and positioned himself at her entrance.

He was almost afraid to ask if she still wanted him. What if she said no? It was as though she could read his mind, he thought as she smiled at him, pressing his face to hers for a searing kiss. "I want you, Klaus," she mumbled against his lips.

And then he was done for.

He grabbed her thighs, spreading them apart and slamming into her in one swift thrust, making her moan loudly and arch her back. He feasted on her neck, leaving small kisses and nips of his teeth in his wake. Seeing Caroline writhe under him with her legs wrapped around his waist and her eyes closed, her lips parted slightly as she panted out his name almost tipped him over the edge.

Almost.

It wasn't until she clenched around him, her hips moving frantically to meet his, and she began to beg for him that he absolutely lost it.

"Klaus, please. Oh my god,  _please_  fuck me."

He moved faster, his cock slamming into her tight, wet core, making her scream. "Do you like that?"

"Yes. Yes, please Klaus, I need more. I need you, Klaus."

"Come for me," he ordered, his voice husky, and she tipped her head, arching her back, her eyelids fluttering shut as she fell over the edge, her pussy clenching around his cock, and he fucked her through her high, coming inside of her, moaning her name.

"You said that I would want more than this life, Klaus. You said that once I finished school I would want out, that there was a whole world waiting for me."

"There is," he said, his voice soft and tender as he rolled off of her, pulling her so that she was spread on top of him, her mussed hair brushing against his nose.

"I want you," she panted, her eyes dark as she looked at his.

"You have me."

* * *

**Could I request something set in season 3 and/or 4 where Klaus' gifts to Caroline are regular things. He starts with fancy stuff like the bracelet before he finally gets that she prefers the simpler things and then she gets drawings weekly.**

* * *

The first time he did it was the day after she (didn't) find the white oak stake. She woke up in the morning and felt around for her alarm clock on her bedside table, accidentally hitting a velvet box.

_He didn't._

She opened her eyes blearily and accidentally smashed the top of her alarm clock trying to turn the damn thing off (this was the first one that she'd destroyed, but she knew for a fact that Elena had six broken alarm clocks hidden under her bed) before rolling over to look at the box, picking it up carefully and opening it.

_Ugh, he did._

Inside was a beautiful diamond necklace, accompanied by a note in his beautiful handwriting.

_Thank you._

She rolled her eyes and shut the case with a snap (and, okay, fine, she might have put the note in her dresser with the drawing and the invitation to the ball, so sue her), setting it back on the bedside table and beginning to dress for school.

She got home around dinnertime and walked up to her room to find a different box. She groaned, but opened it.

_I see that my last gift was not to your liking._ _I hope that you are willing to accept this._

She picked up the note and put it in her drawer again before examining the ruby earrings. She made a face and closed the box, going downstairs to make dinner. It was still on the table when she'd gone to bed, but when she woke up the next morning, it was gone.

Since then it had happened predictably. Every Monday for four weeks she'd wake up and find some absurdly elaborate present on her bedside table. She'd open the box and scoff, secretly wondering where on earth he'd managed to get his hands on all of these things (and also slightly cursing her own pride and inability to accept expensive presents), and put the accompanying note in her dresser before setting the item back on her bedside table.

A month later, the gifts changed. She woke up on Monday morning to find an envelope with her name on it, which she opened.

_Though you may not believe me, I assure you that I can 'take a hint'._ _I hope that this will be satisfactory._

She rolled her eyes at his reference to their meeting at the bar, but put the note in her drawer and pulled out an accompanying gift certificate to one of her favorite boutiques downtown. She looked at it longingly before putting it back in the envelope. Curse him and his better-than-average observational skills.

The next Monday was a large box.

_Rebekah has told me rather bluntly that gift certificates are impersonal and what one gets their family members that are difficult to shop for. Allow me to make it up to you with this?_

She pulled out a babydoll dress in luxurious fabric that she knew would fit perfectly and bit her lip. Could she just take it? Would she hate herself for giving in later?

Probably.

She sighed, folding the dress back up and running her hand over the fabric before setting the note in the drawer and closing the box. The next Monday brought another envelope.

_Perhaps something a bit more personal would be to your liking…_

She picked up the heavy paper and realized that it was a sketch.

Of her.

She stared at it for a few moments, biting her lip, before smiling slightly. She could take this, right? It wasn't expensive and it was personal. Besides, it's not like she didn't already have one… It was justifiable right? Just this once?

She stuck it in her bedside table, trying to resist the urge to glance around as though she were doing something indecent (why was she suddenly so paranoid?), and got dressed for school, as usual.

The next Monday was another sketch in an envelope of her, Bonnie, and Stefan laughing at the Grill.

_You are radiant when you laugh._

She huffed, but stuck it in the drawer, smiling slightly. Every Monday following that she received a new sketch of her, usually with other people, doing various things. She almost always had a smile on her face, though the week after prom he gave her two (one of her giving him begging-for-a-royal-caliber-dress eyes and the other of her and Tyler dancing).

_You looked like a queen, despite your questionable taste in company._

When he left on graduation day, she felt a small pang in her heart, thinking that they'd stop, but instead she received one of her smiling, her cap askew on her head, clutching her diploma. That one was accompanied by a minifridge, which made her smile (and may or may not have broken her 'no material possessions as presents' rule).

_Congratulations._

Over the summer, she received sketches not of her but of places around the world (though about half of them were in New Orleans). She constantly wondered how he got them to her house (though she suspected that he had kept someone around to keep an eye on her, which was simultaneously sweet and irritating). He always added a note at the bottom of whatever it was, as though hinting that she should go there to see it. _  
_

_A lovely cafe three blocks north of the Eiffel Tower. I recommend their croissants.  
_

_The Vatican at night. You won't be burnt alive by holy fire if you enter. I've tested it.  
_

_A gown from a boutique Rebekah enjoys in the French Quarter. It would look much better on you._

She always slipped them in a drawer hoping that no one would find them (though at this point she wasn't sure why she was so embarrassed by the thought). The first day of Whitmore (though not a Monday) brought a sketch of her biting her lip while studying.

_You are brilliant._

She figured out very quickly that the student across the hall was probably Klaus's hired bodyguard for her, but didn't mention it, instead befriending them slowly under the guise of studying for one of her classes.

Once, she'd come back to her room from her biology class almost in tears, upset because she'd gotten a C on a test. When she'd mentioned it to Klaus's minion (he'd asked what was wrong, and it's not like she could've said 'none of your business', since Klaus would have a flight booked in less than an hour if he thought she'd been hurt), she received a sketch the next Monday of her bent over a large, old-looking book, which she realized was her decoding a grimmoire in Old English he'd given them without bothering to give them the translation. _  
_

_Do not doubt yourself for a second._

She smiled slightly and tucked the sketch into the drawer. Midterms came and went, as did finals, and before she knew it they were on a nearly month-long winter break. Just as she was packing her suitcase to go home, Steve (Klaus's minion) knocked on the door. "I hope you have a good Christmas. Klaus said to give you this."

She'd told him halfway through the semester that she knew that he worked for Klaus, and he'd given her a weak smile and an apologetic shrug (at which she'd assured him that she liked him as a person and knew why the secret had been kept).

Thanking him, she took the envelope and opened it, expecting to find a sketch, instead finding two sets of (first class!) round-trip tickets to New Orleans from Richmond with a note.

_Bring your mother or a friend if you'd like._

She smiled.

 


	24. Magical Unicorn Babies II - American Accent - Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Sequel to "Magical Unicorn Babies"  
> 2\. Klaus speaks in an American Accent. Surprisingly, it turns Caroline on. Smut.  
> 3\. Caroline moves to NOLA. Klaus tries to get her to move into his room.

* * *

**I know you get tons of requests but could you do a write up to the magical unicorn baby one you did? maybe with caroline giving birth with her screaming at klaus? and then a few months later?**

* * *

"I hate you."

"You've said that five times in the last eight minutes, love."

"Your point?"

He shrugged. "I was just saying that I've heard it before."

"Yeah, of course you have, because everyone hates you. You had to compel a bunch of werewolves to like you, and they were so unhappy that they banded together to try to kill you."

"Sire bonds aren't compulsion."

"And when your family so much as takes one step out of your fucking eyesight they get a dagger in their chest because you're so worried that they'll leave because of your daddy issues."

"Ouch. Hitting rather below the belt there, love."

"Yeah, well, you deserve it, since what was 'below your belt' got us into this situation in the first place."

"I'll remind you that you were an active participant."

"Yeah, well, I didn't know I could get pregnant."

"Neither did I," he reminded her, trying to keep his tone non-confrontational.

She made no such efforts. "Yeah, but you haven't been the one carrying this thing in your body for nine months, four days, and three hours."

He decided not to ask how she'd known her exact moment of conception (especially since he'd filled her with his come a good five times over the four hours that they spent together that day in the forest), instead taking her hand and squeezing it. "I apologize. I didn't mean to imply that I was suffering as much-anywhere close to as much as you."

He dearly hoped that once they'd gotten the baby out of her she'd be less angry. He loved Caroline, but he loved her more when she wasn't unpredictably swinging between furious and teary.

He waited for her snarky comeback, but felt his stomach drop when she let out a high-pitched scream of pain, her body tensing. "Caroline? Caroline, love, are you all right? What's happening?"

"She's having the baby," the witch said irritably, pushing him aside to kneel between Caroline's legs.

"I'm aware of that, thank you," Klaus snapped, ignoring the witch's look of annoyance. "Is there anything I can do to make the pain more bearable for her?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. Painkillers will only work for a short period of time."

Caroline screamed again, and Klaus winced before having an idea.

"Caroline, love?"

She let out a whimper, but nodded to show that she was listening, her eyes tightly shut.

"Would you like me to compel you to not feel pain?"

"You can do that?"

"We can try, at least."

She let out another cry and nodded through her tears, her face flushed.

"I need you to open your eyes and look at me."

She did so, and he caught her gaze.

"Your pain is dulled to the intensity of scraping your knee."

She immediately relaxed slightly, letting her eyes flutter shut. "Thanks," she said, her breathing starting to even.

"Of course."

"It's time to push," the witch announced, looking as though she'd honestly rather be anywhere else.

**XXX**

"It's your turn," Caroline said grumpily, shoving the pillow over her head as the infant's screams echoed from the nursery across the hall. It was raining hard, the first real storm of the year, the thunder echoing through the house.

Klaus sighed, rolling out of bed and making his way to the door to their son's room, picking him up out of the crib into his arms. He was still sniffling in his blanket, the dinosaur patterned onesie he'd been sleeping in slightly wrinkled from his thrashing.

"Hey, hey. It's all right," Klaus said to his son through the baby's whimpers. "You're fine. I'm here. I know thunder seems rather frightening, but it's not going to hurt you."

He sat down on the rocking chair, still marvelling at his son's tiny limbs and wide eyes, wondering if he himself had ever looked so small. His son gurgled as Klaus began to rock in the chair, smiling at his father, the inherited dimples splitting his face.

His tiny hands waved in the air, grasping one of the leather cords hanging around Klaus's neck. "That's a necklace," Klaus informed his son.

Caroline had insisted that he point out the names of things to the baby, and though he was rather dubious of the actual educational value in such practices, he supposed that there was no harm.

His mind suddenly conjured a long-forgotten childhood memory of Kol running to Finn during a thunderstorm and shaking him awake (even by the age of four he knew better than to ask Mikael for anything even close to resembling comfort). Though thunderstorms didn't happen often, when they did, Finn would sit with them all on the floor and tell the story of Thor—and if they hadn't gotten over themselves by then, he generally moved on to making up anything that came to mind.

It was one of the only pleasant memories he could hold onto of his eldest brother.

"Shall I tell you a story?" Klaus asked quietly, his son calming slightly in his arms.

Hearing the faint gurgle in response (though he knew that the infant had no idea what he'd said), Klaus smiled and began.

"When I was a child, during thunderstorms your Uncle Finn used to sit with Uncle Elijah, Uncle Kol, Aunt Bekah and me," and Henrik, "and tell the story of Thor, the god of lightning."

There were many versions of the Viking legends, and Finn had many ways of telling it. Even at the time when the legends were, well, gospel so-to-speak, Finn took artistic liberties with the story, and it was different almost every time—the only common thread being how Thor caused thunderstorms.

As the youngest siblings got older and became less intimidated by storms, Finn would expand the stories to include war and bloodshed—painting the picture of Thor's father Odin as one of the most complex characters in mythology, a sharp contrast to the simple king archetype he would speak of when they were young.

Klaus picked a favorite version from when Kol and Rebekah were very young—Henrik hadn't even been born yet—and prepared to tell it.

"Well, Thor was the son of the king of the gods, Odin, and the earth goddess, Jord. He presided over the skies and was responsible for the weather. Thor was a just and honorable warrior, and he had a powerful hammer as a weapon—called Mjöllnir—which caused lightning when he threw it in the skies…"

He sat with his son for half an hour, weaving the old tale as best he could until he realized that his son's eyes were drooping, making him smile. "That's right. You're safe," Klaus whispered, letting Kol's tiny hand wrap around his finger as he shifted to sleep.

Kol Henrik Mikaelson.

* * *

**On a stakeout, Caroline is freaked out when Klaus starts using his American accent, but then ends up being really turned on by it. It could end smutty, por favor?**

* * *

"When were they supposed to arrive, again?" Caroline asked quietly, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

She and her long-time boyfriend Klaus were sitting at a cafe table across the street from a club where they were supposed to break up a drug deal. Big wet snowflakes fell around them, and they were getting to the point where they'd either have to go to the club or leave, since it was too suspicious to stand around outside for too long.

"They were supposed to be here ten minutes ago."

"I hate people who aren't on time," she grumbled.

"I'm very aware, love."

Caroline huffed irritably, taking another sip of her hot chocolate before speaking again. "No, seriously. If I were a drug dealer, I wouldn't put up with this bullshit."

"Good thing you're not," Klaus said lightly, making her roll her eyes.

"Yeah, well, I don't know what we're supposed to do. Should we keep waiting or investigate?"

At that moment, a guy dressed in casual clothes walked through the large throng of people towards what was apparently supposed to be the meet up point. Caroline adjusted her earpiece while Klaus turned his on so that they could listen to the bug they'd planted.

"Not tonight, man. The police are here."

"You're paranoid. How do you know?"

"I saw the British one."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I knew that I should have started using the American accent in public."

"American accent?" Caroline whispered back, keeping half an ear on the drug conversation.

He nodded. "I can do one."

"Do it for me," Caroline said, grinning. "I want to hear it."

He gave her a strange look. "So that you can laugh at me? Absolutely not, love."

She gave him an exaggerated pout and turned back to the drug deal that was (not) taking place. When it was clear that nothing would be happening (as they couldn't technically arrest anyone until they'd seen the evidence), they got up to leave and walk back to the inconspicuously placed police car.

"C'mon, please?"

"No," he said irritably. "Why do you want me to do it?"

"I just want to hear what it sounds like."

Klaus shot her an exasperated look. "I really don't know why, it's not that interesting," he said, adopting a slightly midwestern-sounding twang.

She felt a stab of arousal hit her, making her rub her thighs together subconsciously, and he raised an eyebrow, a smirk spreading across his face. "Or maybe it is interesting?" he suggested wickedly, his voice low and husky.

"Shut up and drive," she mumbled, feeling a blush creep over her face.

He just smiled, driving them to the station and then driving them home in their own car.

He held open the door for her and locked it behind them, and she pushed grabbed him by the jacket, pulling him towards their bedroom, pushing him up against the door once she'd pulled him in. "You know, normally women enjoy the foreign accent," Klaus said, his voice trailing off into a light moan when she bit his ear harshly.

"Do it."

"Caroline…"

"More," she ordered, tugging him to the center of the room and pulling his jacket off, throwing it to the floor before tugging his shirt over his head.

"You're so fucking sexy, Caroline," he said huskily, unbuttoning her cardigan and shirt, letting her shrug them off before he unclasped her bra, cupping her breasts in his hands.

His voice sent a stab of arousal straight to her core, making her moan as he knelt, pulling her jeans down her hips to the ground and waiting until she stepped out of them before pulling her thong down with it and pushing her back lightly so that she sat on the bed. He crawled toward her, the muscles of his torso rippling slightly as he moved, and she let her lips part lightly at the imagery.

"I'm going to tonguefuck you, sweetheart. I'm going to lick your pussy and make you come all over my lips."

"Christ," she mumbled, making him grin as he kissed up her thighs.

She spread her legs for him as his tongue gave her opening a long, hard lick, swirling around her clit, and she moaned, rolling her hips against his tongue. "Yes," she moaned. "Just like that."

He pushed two fingers into her and began to move them in and out, lifting his head to whisper in his American accent. "Do you like it when I lick your pussy, Caroline? Do you like seeing how hard it makes me when I pleasure you with my tongue and fingers?"

She nodded frantically, resisting the urge to bury her fingers in his curls.

He returned his tongue to her clit, making her pant out his name, and after a particularly hard swirl of his tongue she came, climaxing hard around his fingers. He stood slowly, and she could see his eyes raking over her flushed face, her juices dripping off of his lips.

He pushed her down on the bed and pushed into her, making her moan as he started to move, her hips moving to meet his with every stroke.

Her heels pressed into his lower back, and she writhed under him, her breathy pants filling the air. "You are so beautiful," he muttered, still with the midwestern twang. "I want you to come around me."

He moved faster, the sound of skin meeting skin echoing in the air around them, and she came only a few seconds before he did, swearing excessively as he groaned out loud, spilling inside her.

"That was great," Caroline said a bit breathlessly, snuggling into his chest after he rolled off of her.

"Was it?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It was once. Now go back to being British, please."

He just laughed.

* * *

**Ok ok, so Caroline goes to NOLA and Klaus does everything to get her to move into his room from the guest room next door. Thank you!**

* * *

"Klaus, have you seen my phone?"

Klaus glanced at his bedside table where her phone was resting right next to the lamp before turning back to his laptop. "No, love. I haven't."

"Are you sure?" she asked from the next room.

"You can come and look if you'd like."

He heard a faint huff before Caroline stormed in, glanced around quickly, and found it. She picked it up and pocketed it, glaring at him. "You liar."

"I didn't see it."

She glared at him.

"No, really, love. You sleep in here every night anyway, I don't know why you would have looked anywhere else."

"Because this isn't my room."

"Right. Why is that?"

She blinked before narrowing her eyes. "You're doing that thing again."

"What thing?"

"The thing where you're trying to get me to move into your room."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, love."

"Like you hadn't seen the phone?"

"Well, I didn't see it."

She huffed.

"Caroline, in all seriousness, I don't understand why you won't just move your things in here. You sleep in my bed every night anyway–"

"Not every night."

He rolled his eyes. "All right, then. You sleep in my bed every night, besides twice when you supposedly didn't."

"Supposedly?"

"Well, there was one where you were angry with me, but the other I was out of town, and I have it on good authority that you slept in here anyway."

"I'm going to kill Elijah."

"So you admit it, then?"

She glared at him and walked out, tossing a 'you're impossible' behind her.

**XXX**

"Klaus?" Caroline mumbled in his ear, her voice heavy from sleep.

She was curled against his body, her skin slick and hot against his, her face pressed into the crook of his neck, with a leg thrown over his hip. Caroline took over his bed like she took over his life: With complete disregard for his comfort. She somehow managed to monopolize every spare inch of the mattress surface that he didn't strictly need.

He thought it was rather adorable.

"Yes, love?"

"I'm hungry."

"Go get something to eat then."

"But I don't want to get out of bed."

He smirked. "Why?"

"It's comfortable and warm and I like it. I never want to get up," she said sleepily, turning over slightly so that her ass was pressed against his morning erection, encouraging his arms to wrap around her.

"Caroline…"

"Klaus…"

He sighed, starting to disentangle himself. "Where are you going?"

"You wanted a blood bag."

"You can be my blood bag," she said seductively, making him rest his forehead against her shoulder, groaning softly before he had an idea.

He grabbed her waist and flipped her around to face him, baring his neck to her. "If you never want to leave my bed, how am I to refuse?"

"I didn't mean it like that," she said, her voice changing from seductive to exasperated in less than a second.

"Well, that's how you said it. How else was I supposed to take it?"

"In the spirit that it was meant. You ruined the moment."

He huffed, pulling her against him, nuzzling her jaw, and making her giggle. "I'll make it up to you."

**XXX**

Hiding her possessions didn't work. Trying to monopolize on her being tired and therefore out of it didn't work. Bribing her with spa treatments, concert tickets, or other presents didn't work. That left one option.

Sex.

He attacked her mouth with his, biting roughly at her lower lip just the way she liked it, soothing the bite with a swipe of his tongue. She moaned, spreading her legs slightly, letting him settle himself in between them, his fingers working between her thighs. She moaned, arching her back, and he moved his hands to cup her breasts, dropping kisses down her neck.

"I love you, Caroline."

She made a soft humming sound, tilting her neck to give his lips and tongue better access.

"You are fascinating, intelligent, and beautiful."

"Is that all?" she teased, trailing her fingers down his abdomen to take his hard cock in her hand, stroking lightly.

He groaned, bucking into her hand, and he felt her smile. "I could spend thousands of years describing how wonderful you are."

He pushed two fingers into her wet center and she moaned, rolling her hips against him, her eyelids fluttering shut. He brushed his thumb over her clit before beginning to fingerfuck her, his lips brushing over her pebbled nipples, making her moan.

"Klaus…" she moaned, her voice throaty.

He pushed his fingers torturously slow, and she ground against his hand trying to get friction, but he simply removed his fingers, making her groan in protest. "Why are you stopping?"

"I want you to stay with me."

"I am with you," she whined, spreading her legs a bit farther, trying to encourage his fingers to resume their movements.

"I want you to live with me."

"Klaus, I'm right next door," she said, her voice taking on an exasperated edge.

"But you sleep pressed against me every night. You wake me up with your pretty lips around my cock half the time, and the other half I wake you with my face pressed between your thighs," he said, his voice husky.

She moaned at his tone and the imagery he was creating-reminding her of-and she panted his name in a pleading tone, as though hoping he'd relent if she gave him wide enough innocent-eyes.

"Why are you so determined to stay away, my love?"

"I'm not," she whimpered as he began to pump his fingers slowly within her.

"Don't lie to me, love. I know there's something wrong."

"There's nothing wrong."

"Then why won't you stay, Caroline? Why won't you stay with me?"

Her eyes softened and she kissed him softly, her fingers winding into his hair. "Is it really that important to you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to leave," he said, pulling his hands away from her pussy to brace himself against the mattress instead, nose to nose with her.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said quietly. "And, even if I was, it's not like moving to your room would stop me from leaving."

He grimaced. "I know. I just...I feel like you take me for granted," he said slowly, and he could tell that she knew how important it was to him if he was openly speaking about his feelings like this. "I know it's ridiculous, but I feel like I'm your dirty secret; that by not fully accepting that you have a permanent place in my life, you're not accepting me and my place in yours."

"Oh," she breathed, looking rather ashamed. "I didn't mean to make you feel that way."

"I know, love."

"Let's move my stuff tomorrow."

He decided not to push and ask why tomorrow, instead nuzzling her cheek with his nose, brushing his lips against her collarbone. "All right."

He felt her face stretch into a smile. "I love you, Klaus."

He stiffened, but her light exploration of her fingertips against his back continued. "I love you," she repeated. "I'm staying."


	25. Punishment III - How Do You Want Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Punishment III. Fourth part to "Partners in Crime" and Punishment I & II  
> 2\. Caroline turns up in NOLA and asks Klaus how he wants her. UST.

 

* * *

**kc + "that was hotter than it had any right to be."**

* * *

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair (she refused to call it a throne, as there really was nothing more pretentious than that) watching Klaus talk to the representatives from the different factions of the supernatural council. She normally would be paying attention (and generally contributed her own ideas), but she couldn't concentrate.

Every time she shifted she saw a shadow of a smirk cross Klaus's face, too quickly for anyone else to notice or think was out of the ordinary if they hadn't been looking for it. She was very,  _very_ glad that vampires couldn't blush, because she knew she would be if she could.

She really should have just kept her mouth shut, or she wouldn't be going through this fucking torture.

**_4 Hours Earlier_ **

_She sat on the couch in the corner of Klaus's office, her legs dangling off of the armrest as she waited for him to be done meeting with whoever this person was (she'd stopped paying attention by around noon, as usual). When the guest finally left, she swung her legs down and pushed off the couch, sauntering towards a smirking Klaus, bending down to kiss him lightly. "I need you," she breathed against his lips._

" _You'll have to wait, love."_

" _I thought you didn't have anything until the Council meeting tonight."_

_He kissed her softly, nibbling her lip before breaking away. "I don't, but I do have some things I have to take care of."_

" _Please?"_

" _Caroline…" he trailed off, his voice holding a clear warning._

" _You haven't let me come in three days," she pointed out, trying to keep the whine out of her voice._

" _Would you like to make it four?" he asked dryly, and she glared at him._

" _No."_

_He raised an eyebrow and she had to resist the near-automatic eyeroll. "No, Master Mikaelson."_

_He smirked, standing slowly and kissing her on the top of her head. "That's what I thought."_

_She couldn't resist letting out a small huff of annoyance as he released her, and he grabbed her wrists again, holding them firmly, but not painfully. "You are testing my patience."_

_And then she said the worst thing she possibly could have said, and as soon as it was out of her mouth she was inwardly kicking herself, wondering where she could possibly buy a brain-to-mouth filter._

" _Yeah, well, you're testing mine."_

_He looked slightly shocked at her backtalk for a moment (she did it often, but generally not even close to that degree), and then his mouth settled in a firm line. She winced._

" _Sorry, Master Mikaelson," she tried, rather feebly, giving him what she hoped was an apologetic look._

_He snorted and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the door to his study. They walked down the hall, hand-in-hand, and she knew that if anyone looked, they would see nothing out of the ordinary between the King and Queen, but once they arrived at their bedroom and went in, Klaus gestured for her to enter the small stone room that was joined to their regular bedroom by a small hallway. He walked off once she'd turned to go._

_She undressed in the cell, folding her clothes neatly on the cot, and sat down next to them, her legs crossed at the ankle, reflecting on the fact that, as dumb decisions went, backtalking your husband while in a consensual role-play situation wasn't all that catastrophic. It didn't stop her from dreading the consequence of said decision._

_When Klaus walked back in, she kept her eyes focused to the floor. Over time, she'd learned that following the smaller rules perfectly often made her punishments less intense. She heard him walk to her, and leaned into his touch when he cupped her cheek in his hand. "Greedy girl," he mumbled, his hot breath on her ear making her shiver._

_Fuck. She was in trouble._

_He called her 'Sweetheart' only when they were out-of-play. 'Love' was mostly a universal all-purpose name, which he also used for almost anyone female. 'My love' meant he fucked up somehow and was trying to butter her up. 'Caroline' was what he used when he was irritated with her._

' _Greedy girl' only came out when she was in deep,_ deep  _trouble._

" _I'm sorry, Master Mikaelson."_

" _Turn over. Spread your legs."_

_Yep, she was in trouble._

" _Yes, Master Mikaelson."_

_Once she'd complied, he grabbed one of her ankles and slipped a strap around it, doing the same with the other leg, and carefully easing the harness up until she felt the tip of the toy touch her entrance._

" _You wanted to come, greedy girl, didn't you?" he asked softly as he eased the toy into her, making her moan._

" _Yes, Master Mikaelson."_

_He adjusted the straps around her until they were snug, and she heard the rustle of clothing. "Stand up."_

_She turned and he handed her one of her looser dress. She looked at him in confusion. "You wanted to come," he said simply. "Don't take it off. I expect you to attend the Council Meeting tonight, as always, Caroline."_

_She bit her lip, trying to decide whether it was worth arguing, and decided that the situation really couldn't get any worse. "Don't you think you might be overreacting a bit, Master Mikaelson?"_

_He raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"_

_He was giving her a second chance to not say it, and for that she was slightly thankful. "Nothing, Master Mikaelson."_

_He nodded and left, leaving the door open behind him, an indication that she could leave when she wished, and it dawned on her what he'd meant._

_She was to walk around with the dildo inside of her until he allowed her to take it out._

_She was to_ go to the fucking Council Meeting  _while being fucked by a toy for every second of it._

_After pulling on the dress, she smoothed the fabric over her legs and nearly moaned out loud when she took a tentative step forward, feeling the thing brush her g-spot._

_She took a deep breath and kept walking, trying to get used to the toy bobbing in and out of her core with every step, wondering where on earth Klaus had gotten this idea in the first place (and immediately deciding that it was better not to ask). The ache between her thighs was building with every move she made, and she could feel her walls clench around the dildo as she approached her peak._

_She sat down on a chair, trying to figure out what it would feel like to have to sit still with the toy inside her, and she fell over the edge, her pussy climaxing around the toy. She held still until the aftershocks of her orgasm faded and then stood up again, the bolts of pleasure shooting straight to her aching center. She sat down on the bed and grabbed the remote to try to distract herself with television and moaned loudly at the feel of the tip of the toy brushing against a particularly sensitive spot._

_It was going to be a long afternoon._

Present

The werewolf droned on and on for his presentation about the werewolf population in the Midwest (in the last half-century, with her help, Klaus had managed to truly gain the loyalty of the werewolf populations in North and South America, though they were still working on the sizeable population in Europe), and Caroline was getting  _seriously_  uncomfortable. She also was getting more irritated by the second because her husband couldn't wipe the cat-who-ate-the-canary grin off of his face.

She shifted again, and she saw all the werewolves at the table's noses twitch in tandem, and Klaus's expression darkened for just a moment, making Caroline suppress a grin of her own. Serves him right if the entire room could smell her arousal.

She shifted again and purposefully let her breath catch a bit, and turned it innocently into a cough, her eyes wide as the entire room swiveled to look at her.

Klaus's eyes narrowed, and when the werewolf got to a reasonably believable stopping point, Klaus held up his hand. "That's enough for today, I think. If you could e-mail the rest of the report to Josh within the hour, I will get back to you as soon as possible. You're all dismissed."

There was a general scrape of chairs, though Klaus pinned Caroline with a look clearly indicating that he wanted her to remain still so that she didn't give off her scent any more than she already did.

She'd come thirteen times in the last two hours (vampire sex drive was apparently a double-edged sword), and for the first time in her life she wasn't all that interested in coming again.

Actually, she'd really prefer not to.

Klaus held out a hand for her to take, a gentlemanly habit he always performed as though it was ingrained within him, which it probably was, and she grasped it, moaning softly as he helped her out of her chair, leading her to one of the empty sitting rooms. As soon as the door was closed she gave him a serious apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Master Mikaelson."

"Are you?" he asked, the twitch of his lips undermining the perfectly innocent tint to his voice.

"Yes," she breathed, pleadingly as he let his palm rest on her waist.

"What are you sorry for?"

"Talking back, not addressing by your proper title, overstepping my place, and purposefully baiting you," she listed quickly.

He grinned, bending down slightly to kiss her, and she whimpered as she felt another stab of arousal in her center. "Have you come enough, greedy girl?"

"Yes, Master Mikaelson."

He walked behind her and unzipped her dress, letting it pool at her feet. "Tell me what you want."

"Please, Master Mikaelson, I want you to allow me to remove it."

"And what if it pleases your Master to see your juices dripping down your thighs while your pussy squeezes the toy as you move? What if your Master likes to torture you with your own sinful desires?"

"If it pleases you, then it pleases me, Master Mikaelson," she said dutifully, leaning into the palm he placed against her cheek as he pressed himself against her from behind, making her moan. He reached down to ghost his finger over her clit, and she whimpered as she climaxed again, almost painfully, her head falling back to rest against his shoulder.

"Good girl," he whispered.

She felt his nimble fingers unhook the harness, and let out a sigh as it dropped to the ground. "I'm sorry, Master Mikaelson," she repeated, leaning against him.

"I know you are, love," he said soothingly, making her smile slightly.

"Thank you, Master Mikaelson."

She could feel his smile against her cheek, and he was hard against her ass. She moaned quietly as he pressed his erection against her. "May I suck your cock, Master Mikaelson?"

"Wouldn't that be a reward?" he asked quietly.

"I want to please you, Master Mikaelson."

"Such a good girl," he whispered, brushing his lips against her ear. "Kneel."

She dropped to her knees, crawling to him once he'd settled himself on one of the cushioned armchairs, and undid his belt, pulling his pants and boxers down and stroking his hard cock in her hand, running her tongue around the head, licking up the precum.

His fingers immediately wound in her hair, and she took it as an invitation to wrap her lips around him, taking him in as far as possible until the tip of his length hit the back of her throat, and she swallowed around him, moaning, and he groaned, bucking into her mouth.

She continued to suck him, one of her hands massaging his balls while the other stroked him at the base where her mouth couldn't quite reach, and soon he was holding her head in place as he fucked her mouth, groaning her name as he came. She swallowed his come, licking her lips to ensure that none remained, before looking up at him, smiling when he held out his hand to help her stand.

She gave him a quick look, and he nodded to tell her that they were out of play and she grinned. "Despite the fact that I feel like I've come enough for a lifetime—don't quote me on that tomorrow—that was hotter than it had any right to be."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said dryly, squeezing her hip.

* * *

**kc + "how do you want me?"**

* * *

"That's my shirt."

Caroline looked up from her phone, which she'd been playing with as she laid on top of the comforter of Klaus's bed.

"Seriously? You walk in and see me for the first time in five years and the first thing you say is 'that's my shirt'?"

"Sorry, love. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to cash in on forever," she said, frowning slightly, her voice suddenly unsure. "Is that all right?"

"Of course," he said immediately.

"You don't seem all that enthusiastic."

"I'm very happy that you're here, I assure you. I just wasn't expecting you."

"Okay," she said, her voice still hinting at her uncertainty of his feelings.

He smiled slightly, walking to her and pulling her flush against him, nibbling her ear. "I apologize for the reception. I want you here very much, love."

"You do?" she asked, and he could almost hear the sly smile in her voice.

"Yes. I do."

"And how do you want me, Klaus?"

"Every possible way," he breathed in her ear, his hands sneaking under the hem of his henley to cup her tight arse in his palms.

"Tell me."

He smirked and pushed her to face the wall, grabbing her hands and pushing them to lie there, pressing her against the flat surface with the front of his body so that he was touching every inch of her, his cock hard around the tight flesh of her arse. He leaned forward so that his nose touched her temple and his hot breath landed on her ear. "I want to take you from behind against the wall, your palms splayed out with your head thrown back against my chest. I want to hear you scream my name as I fuck you, your tight, wet pussy wrapped around my cock."

He ran his hands down her front, cupping her sex through her pink lace panties peeking out from under his shirt, letting his fingertip dart out to rub her clit through the fabric before he flipped her around so that they were almost nose-to-nose, her soft curves pressed against his front, his hands stroking the backs of her thighs. "I want to look into your eyes while I pleasure you. I want to see your lips part while your chest heaves from your harsh breaths at how good my cock feels inside you. I want to watch your face as you come around me."

He pushed her down slightly so that she was on her knees, her face level with the bulge in his jeans. "I want you on your knees in front of me with your pretty lips wrapped around my cock. I want to bury my fingers in your hair and make you take all of me. I want to fill your mouth with my cock and spill my come down your throat and make you swallow it all."

Her eyes were dark as she listened to him talk, and he smirked, his voice dropping to a husky, sensual tone as he dropped to his knees, kissing her lightly before brushing his lips over her cheek and jaw, making a quiet whimper escape her. "I want to push you onto your back and bury my face between your thighs," he mumbled against her skin, pushing her to the floor and looming over her, balancing himself on his elbows. "I want to hear you scream my name as your hands scramble to grab something to anchor you because you can't take how good it feels for me to pleasure you with my mouth and fingers. I want you to come all over my tongue and I want to taste you."

He bit her neck gently before grabbing her thighs and pulling them to his waist, encouraging her to wrap her legs around him and he could feel how wet she was as she ground her soaking core against the bulge in his jeans. He leant down to let her wrap her arms around his neck before standing up with her wrapped around him, biting her lips, tugging at them with his teeth. He sat down on the bed, his hands moving to press on her arse to keep her wet heat in contact with his hard length. "I want you to ride me. I want to watch your breasts sway as you move on top of me. I want to watch you writhe in pleasure from bouncing on my cock, your hair flying around you, your face flushed."

He turned to push her onto the bed and flipped her over without warning so that she was on her stomach, smirking at her small shout of surprise, and grabbing her thighs to pull her to her hands and knees, flipping his henley up to reveal her perfect arse. He tore her panties off easily and tossed them away before trailing a finger down the pliant, soft skin, lightly raking his nails over it, making her moan. "I want to take your pretty little arse with my cock. I want to rub your clit and make you come while I claim you. I want to sink my fangs into your flesh and taste you, marking you as mine," he said, rubbing his length against the cleft of her arse, and she wriggled against him, panting, her arousal almost dripping off of her.

He flipped her again, settling himself between her thighs and grabbing her wrists, pinning them above her head. "I want to explore new things with you. I want you to be willing to let me tie you up to the headboard while you spread your legs for me and beg me to fuck you."

She was panting, her dark lust-filled eyes fixed on him as talked, and he trailed a finger down to her core, letting it circle around her entrance, making her moan and roll her hips against his fingertip, looking for friction, her eyes fluttering shut.

"I want to watch your face flush while you call me Master and obey my every order. I want you to submit to me. I want to punish you for your disobedience with my palm against your arse and make you squirm in my lap while you thank me for your strikes and beg for more."

She let out a soft moan, and he let himself smile at her willingness to comply before he laid down next to her and pulled her on top of him so that she was straddling him again, encouraging her hands to rest on his chest.

"I want you to be the first woman I allow to take charge. I want to please you and be rewarded for fulfilling my Mistress's desires."

She swore under her breath, her eyelids fluttering as he bucked his cock against her core. He moved his hands under the thin cloth of the henley, cupping her bare breasts under the fabric, tweaking her nipples. "Do you like it when I tell you all the filthy things I want to do to you?"

She nodded furiously, her eyes scrunched tight as she moaned, rolling her hips against him. "Do you believe me yet, my love? Do you understand how much I crave every inch of your body?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me, Caroline?"

"God, yes," she breathed, opening her eyes to look into his own while she gripped his shirt tightly in her fists.

"Good," he said quietly, gripping her hair gently and pulling her down to feast on her sweet lips, biting them gently before sucking on her lower lip, soothing the bite with his tongue, making her moan into his mouth. He moved his fingers down to her core, pushing them in, groaning at the feel of her dripping heat, tight around his fingers.

Almost as soon as he started though, he stopped, pulling his fingers away and rolling them over again so that he was settled between her legs, his hard cock pushing against her. "Do you know how else I want you, my love?"

She rolled her hips against him. "How?" she panted.

He dropped a quick kiss on her lips and held her gaze. "On a date. To dinner."

He rolled off of her, smirking as her jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

"What?"

"You're just going to...to turn me on and then make me  _go out_  with you?"

"I'm not  _making_  you," he pointed out, grinning. "It depends on whether you say yes."

She didn't respond, looking at him shocked and a bit angry.

He stalked towards her, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the edge of the bed, standing between her legs, pulling her hand down to rub him through his jeans. "I also want to fuck you against the bathroom door of a public venue. To devour your lips so that you won't scream and attract attention," he whispered against her ear, making her shiver. "Or, better yet, I want you to scream my name and let the entire city know that you are  _mine_."

He pulled her hair back so that he could scrape his teeth against her neck. "I want you in all ways, Caroline. There is nothing I would not do for you, and no pleasure that I would deny you."


	26. Nicknames - Cheezits - Wrong Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Drabble set in the same universe as Partners in Crime and Punishment I, II, and III. An explanation for Klaus's nicknames for Caroline.  
> 2\. Some asshole is late returning the DVD Caroline wants, and then has the audacity to (almost) buy the last box of Cheezits. Hint: That asshole is Klaus.  
> 3\. Caroline sexts the wrong person (and it turned out so right...).

* * *

**In the latest punishment Drabble you outlined the different names Klaus has for Caroline, what about a story that has all of the different situations in it for the names. Also, I want to thank you for all the writing you do. I knew it takes up a lot of your time, but your dedication is very much appreciated. And I have no idea if the request actually makes sense, sorry if it doesn't**

* * *

**Sweetheart:**

"Klaus?" Caroline called, finally locating him in his study where he was silently reading through a pile of papers.

He looked up when he heard her enter, and smiled as she walked over, looking at the papers over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

He made a face. "Taxes."

" _Taxes_?" she asked incredulously, making him grin.

"We own stock in a variety of companies, Sweetheart, you know that. The government keeps track of that sort of thing, and it's much easier to just go through the paperwork than keep track of compelling people and hacking into computer systems."

She snorted rather inelegantly. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie later. If you're busy, though…"

"No, not at all," he said, getting up and patting his pockets. "Have you seen my keys, by any chance?"

She couldn't help but break into giggles at the Original Hybrid having such a human problem. He seemed to understand where her thoughts went and gave her an unamused stare, which just made her laugh harder.

"Sorry, sorry," she said, through her giggles. "No, I haven't. I can look around, though, if you want."

"Thank you, Sweetheart," he said, pecking her quickly on the lips and squeezing her hand. "I just have a few things to take care of. I'll be ready in ten minutes."

He was halfway down the hall before he turned back around. "And we're not seeing the children's film with the puffy white robot."

"That's what you think," she said, grinning at him.

**Caroline:**

"It really isn't necessary to get to the cinema half an hour early, Caroline."

"But I want good seats," Caroline explained, unlocking her car (Klaus hadn't managed to locate his car keys, and she insisted that they'd be late if they didn't leave right that second) and getting in, fastening her seatbelt and waiting for Klaus to get into the passenger seat.

"It's three o'clock on a Tuesday. I don't think there will be many people there."

"But what if there are?"

Klaus just gave her an unimpressed stare, which she ignored in favor of pulling out of their driveway.

She reached out and pressed the "on" button for the audio player and started to hum along with the pop music playing on the radio. Klaus pressed the off button again.

"What was that for?"

"I hate the pop radio stations, Caroline. You know that."

"Yeah, because you're no fun," she said, shooting him a teasing smile.

He snorted. "That's not what you said last night."

"Where have you been hanging out? A high school locker room?"

**Love:**

The girl at the window looked up from her phone as they approached. "Two for Big Hero 6 at three, please," Caroline said cheerfully.

The girl in the window rang them up and Klaus pushed a $20 bill into to her hand. "Keep the change, love."

Caroline's lips twitched as she watched the girl visibly swoon, and she thanked her for the tickets before pulling Klaus inside.

"You know, it's really not very fair to those poor teenage girls to subject them to your accent like that. They might die of heart failure."

"Someone's jealous," he said, grinning.

"Oh, please. You wish I was jealous."

He shrugged and followed her to the concession stand. "Large popcorn with extra butter," Klaus said before Caroline could speak, making her glare at him.

Their opinions on buttered popcorn were not even close to similar.

The girl behind the counter obligingly poured them a bag though, with a few extra squeezes from the butter pump.

"Thank you love," Klaus said, and Caroline rolled her eyes when she saw him add a wink for good measure.

**My love:**

"I've got a question for you, my love."

"What did you do?" Caroline asked immediately.

He gave her an offended glance. "What makes you think I did anything?"

Caroline just narrowed her eyes and he sighed. "Right then. Hypothetically, if I were to have forgotten that I had a call with the alpha of the werewolf pack in Boise in about fifteen minutes and we had to return home, how angry would you be?"

"I don't know. I'd have to actually be in the situation to know," she said dryly, putting a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"All right. It's not all that hypothetical."

She glared at him. "I'm not  _angry_  so much as irritated."

"Well, we do need to go home."

"Can't you just go by yourself and send a minion to pick me up later?"

"You still want to see the movie?"

"Um. Yeah," Caroline said, giving him an incredulous look.

Of course she still wanted to see the movie. She'd read the reviews, okay? She knew it was good.

"I'll see you when you get home then," he said, giving her a soft kiss. "I really am sorry, my love."

"Yeah, yeah. Go do your meeting."

**Greedy Girl:**

"I love seeing you like this: bent over with your legs spread wide for me," Klaus said quietly, trailing a finger down the back of her thigh, making her moan. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes, Master Mikaelson," she panted as he ghosted the tip of his finger over her clit.

"Beg me, greedy girl."

"Please fuck me, Master Mikaelson. I want your cock in me so badly. Please fuck me and make me come."

"How much do you want me inside you?" he asked, his finger rubbing harder, making her wriggle and moan, dangling so close to the edge that she could almost taste it.

"I'll do whatever you want, Master Mikaelson. Please, just fuck me. Make me come."

"Whatever I want, greedy girl?"  
"Yes," she panted, rolling her hips against his fingers.

"I want you to apologize for what you did today."

"I'm sorry, Master Mikaelson. I shouldn't have given you the silent treatment because you'd forgotten you had a prior engagement when you agreed to take me out."

"That's right, you shouldn't have."

"I'm sorry," she said again, hoping she sounded sincere enough that he'd fuck her already because she was sick and tired of waiting.

"Good girl," he said quietly, hooking his fingers just so and brushing his thumb over her clit, making her come apart in his arms.

* * *

**Drabble request : reached for the last snack/item at the same time au + "which asshole hasn't returned the dvd I want yet" au**

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have it?"

"Well, ma'am, whoever checked it out last week hasn't returned it yet. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Caroline's eye twitched. She was nineteen, not even close to ma'am. She knew that later she was going to feel like a huge bitch for how she was treating the girl at the register, but fucking come on. She was this close to ordering the movie online.

And she had the shittiest internet known to man (because living in the middle of Bumfuck Nowhere, Virginia did not lend itself well to internet).

Or cell service.

It also had video rental places (because apparently people here hadn't heard of netflix?).

She was here for the summer to stay with her Grandmother, and she was so ready to go home. She huffed. "Well, would it be possible to call me when it's returned?"

"Yes. I can put it on hold for you."

"Thanks."

She gave the girl her name and phone number and turned to leave, bumping into the guy behind her, who put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. "Easy, love. Where's the fire?"

"Sorry," she apologized quickly, moving to walk past him.

She heard the girl at the register ask how she could help the guy, and he responded that he was here to return The Avengers.

Her goddamn DVD.

That she'd been waiting for longer than a week.

"Seriously?" she asked, rounding on the guy, who was pulling out the DVD and his wallet to pay the late fee.

He just raised an eyebrow.

"I have been waiting for that goddamn movie to get returned for eight days. Eight. Days. That's five days more than the allotted time to rent a movie."

"I'm aware of that, hence why I'm paying a late fee."

She huffed and waited for him to be done before marching up to the counter, pulling out her credit card and slamming it down on the counter, holding out her palm expectantly.

She heard him laughing as the bell rang when he closed the door of the store behind him.

Ugh. What an asshole.

**XXX**

Her Grandmother was in bed, and she'd let the dog out just to make sure she wouldn't be interrupted. Everything was ready for her movie night...Except that she'd forgotten to stop at the grocery store.

And she was really craving some Cheezits right now.

She grabbed her keys and headed out to the car, pulling into the local grocery store's parking lot within minutes. The small town store wasn't stocked all that well, and she apparently had caught them the day before inventory, since they seemed to be out of a few things.

Her eyes lit up when she got to the boxed aisle, and she walked down to see a lone, rather dented cardboard box of Cheezits.

She licked her lips and snatched it off the shelf, dropping it when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hello again, love."

She turned around slowly to see That Asshole From the Video Store standing right behind her, giving her a dimpled smile, holding her Cheezits.

"Oh, it's you."

"Er-yes. It is."

She sniffed derisively and held out her hand expectantly. He gave her a completely contrived bewildered look.

"Give me those. I had them first."

"I know," he said, shrugging and walking towards the register.

"I wanted those."

"I'm sorry for your loss," he said dryly, setting the box on the rolling conveyer top behind a guy clutching a carton of ice cream and a box of tampons, who was typing boredly on his phone as the girl at the counter totaled his items.

"Give them back!"

"No," he said simply, his eye on the man who was paying and taking his plastic bag.

"I touched them first."

"Oh, are we using schoolyard rules? All right, then. Finder's keepers."

"Seriously? Ugh. You are such an ass."

"You've known me for about five seconds."

"Yeah, and I already know that you're an ass."

"Fine. I'll prove you wrong. You can have these."

"Thank you."

He held them out of her reach before she could take them (impressive, as he was only about three inches taller than her) and gave her another dimpled smile. "...If you tell me your name."

She rolled her eyes. "After you prevented me from renting my DVD for over a week? No thank you."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said, handing the box to the girl at the register, who was looking between them, clearly trying not to laugh.

"Seriously. Those were mine."

"And now they're mine, unless you tell me your name."

She could tell him a fake one, and he wouldn't know the difference.

"Annie."

"Funny, you don't look like an Annie to me," he said, grinning.

"What do you mean?"

"You look more like a Caroline."

"Okay, first of all, what kind of mindgames are you playing, here? If you knew my name, why did you have to ask for it?"

"I wanted to know if you'd lie to me. You did, so these Cheezits are mine."

He was having entirely too much fun with this.

"Tell me how you know it."

"You gave your name to the girl at the register at the rental store so that she could put the DVD on hold for you."

"Do you have my number, too?" Caroline asked suspiciously.

"What do you take me for? A stalker?"

"Well I already know you're a thief," she mumbled.

"Ouch, love. That hurts."

She glared at him.

"Fine, I'll give you another deal. Go out with me on Friday, and you can have these," he said, waving the box in front of her.

She huffed. Was the prospect of satisfying her Cheezit cravings enough to make her go on a date with him? Well, he wasn't exactly hard on the eyes, and it was just one date.

She considered his offer as he handed over his card to pay for the box, signing the receipt and taking his copy. "Fine," she said primly.

He gave her another dimpled smile and handed her the box, leaving through the automatic doors.

"Would you like a bag, ma'am?" the girl at the register asked, pulling her back to the task at hand.

Cheezit buying.

"No, thanks."

"Have a good day," the woman said, pushing the receipt into her hand. Caroline nodded without thinking and left, before looking down at the receipt, where That Asshole From the Video Store had written his name (what the fuck kind of name was Klaus?) and his number.

I'll text you, he'd written under it.

The. Fucking. Nerve.

* * *

***I think I just sexted the wrong number, but OH HE'S HOT AF LET'S KEEP DOING THIS*!Klaroline AU.**

* * *

Look, it wasn't her fault that  _K_  and  _L_  were right next to each other in the alphabet.

She stared at the picture she'd just sent to her no-strings-attached friend with benefits. Unfortunately, instead of reaching Tyler Lockwood, it had gone to the number her roommate Rebekah had put in her phone, simply saying that it was someone (apparently named 'Klaus') who had an emergency key and lived two miles away. She'd never met him, and to her knowledge he had no idea who she was.

And now said roommate's emergency contact (?) had seen her in an incredibly racy piece of lingerie.

She was about three seconds away from texting  _omigod so sorry, wrong number_  when she received a text back.

Who knew Rebekah's...contact...was hot.

Like, _hot_.

She bit her lip, contemplating her choices, almost immediately erasing the text she'd been about to send.

To sext, or not to sext? That was the question.

_To what do I owe the pleasure, love?_

Yep. To sext.

_I think you mean to who do you owe the pleasure…_

Yeah, it was cheesy, so sue her.

_It's 'to whom,' actually, but I'll take it._

_Oh, will you? ;)_

_I'll take you._

She stared at the phone screen in slight shock as another picture accompanied it. Abs. Abs for days.

Days.

She could deal with that.

She twisted her body slightly, snapping a photo from above at a different angle and sent it before she lost her nerve.  _Tell me._

 _Well, first I would peel that chemise off your body. As delectable as you look in it, I am sure that what is underneath is even more so,_  he texted back, quickly followed by,  _I would run my hands down your sides and cup your perfect breasts in my hands, tugging at your nipples with my teeth._

Jesus. Fucking. Christ.

She felt a stab of arousal hit her, and she could feel her breaths getting shallower. She pulled off the chemise carefully, maneuvering the camera expertly as she cupped her own breast, tugging at her nipple, keeping her face in shadow.

_And then what?_

_I would scrape my teeth along your skin, stroking your clit with my fingers to see how soaking wet you are for me…_

She moaned, letting her fingers trail down her body to find her clit, rubbing lightly.

_Are you touching yourself, sweetheart?_

She snapped another picture, trying to keep it as tasteful as possible (though she really didn't think anyone could possibly take a tasteful picture of their hand between their legs).

 _Yes,_  she texted back, before adding,  _Are you hard for me?_

She licked her suddenly dry lips at the picture of tented pants that she received back from him.

_Are you stroking yourself to pictures of me?_

The reply was almost immediate.  _Yes._

_Do you wish it was my hand wrapped around your cock?_

_Gods, yes._

She looked at the phone, contemplating whether she should just invite him over. Obviously Rebekah trusted him, so he couldn't be a serial killer.

_If you come over I can show you just how good it would feel._

The response was, again, nearly instantaneous.  _Address?_

She sent it off, deciding not to mention that she was Rebekah's roommate (it wasn't important, since the other girl was out for the night), adding another picture of her, her legs twisted through the sheets, blonde hair spilling all over the pillow.

_I'll be there in five. You had better be ready to explain yourself._

She frowned at the response. 'Explain herself'? Maybe it was just a weird way of saying she should prepare for more dirty talk?

She wondered if she should text Rebekah and warn her about what happened. She had just begun contemplating redressing when she heard an insistent bang on the door, and she crept up to it slowly to look through the peephole.

There was Rebekah's Hot Emergency Contact, except he had a shirt on and he looked furious. "Open the door, Bekah."

Bekah?

Caroline grabbed a light robe and threw it on before returning to the door, where the man was still knocking insistently. "This isn't funny, Sister. I don't know what on earth possessed you to think that it was appropriate to  _sext_  me–"

Sister?

Caroline nearly started laughing. Granted, they were both blonde and he couldn't have seen her face, but  _good lord_. She'd heard Rebekah's sexcapades in the next room occasionally, and her roommate most definitely had varied tastes, but as far as she knew, incest wasn't one of them.

Caroline schooled her face into a serious look before pulling the door open. "I am most definitely not your sister," she said plainly. "Rebekah's out for the night."

His eyes were raking up and down her form, and she realized that the robe really didn't do much to cover her (although, he'd seen it all already, really). She backed up slightly, holding the door open. "Do you want to come in?'

"You're Caroline," he said slowly.

"And you're perceptive."

He rolled his eyes and stalked past her. "Was this some sort of joke?" he asked carefully.

She honestly felt a bit insulted, and her cheeks went slightly pink as she hastened to explain. "No, of course not. You're listed in my phone as 'Klaus' and I was trying to text someone who's name started with L, and so then it was an accident but you texted back, and I mean, you have a mirror so it's not like you don't know you're hot–"

He silenced her with his lips, pushing her up against the front door, biting her lightly. "We'll talk about it later. After I fuck you."

She breathed out a faint, "Yes, please," making him smile rather wickedly.

His hands undid the knot of her robe and found their way in between her legs, running a finger down her slit, making her knees buckle.

She worked on the fastening of his pants, quickly freeing his erection from the confines of his clothing and stroking him firmly in time with his fingers, which were now sliding in and out of her wet pussy at a hard pace. She rolled her hips against his hand, and he licked and sucked at her neck as she let her head fall back against the door.

She moaned quietly as he pulled his fingers away from her, gently tugging her hand off of his cock as well, and he tugged her over to the couch, pushing her onto the cushions and kneeling between her legs, keeping eye contact with her as he licked his fingers clean of her juices.

She let out a soft moan, and he smiled that same taunting sinful smile before pulling her forward to bury his face between her thighs, his tongue rhythmically swirling around her clit, making her writhe underneath him, bucking her hips against his eager mouth.

His fingers returned to her core, pumping in and out of her as his tongue circled her clit, occasionally accompanied by light nips of his teeth.

She came quickly, moaning his name loudly as she did so, spreading her legs as widely as possible as she came down from her high.

He sank down next to her, grabbing her hips to pull her on top of him. She grabbed his shoulders, positioning herself carefully, and sinking onto his cock, moaning as he filled her completely.

She swore loudly, and he grasped his hips to encourage her to move. "Ride me, love."

She did, her hips rolling against his as skin slapped skin, her loud moans and his quiet encouragements filling the room as he told her how tight and wet she felt around him and how sexy she was riding him, her breasts bouncing in the air with every thrust of his hips.

She came around him what almost felt like too soon, and his cock make small jolts of exquisitely painful pleasure alight in the sensitive skin of her core as he slammed into her with his cock.

"Get up," he said through gritted teeth, and she did, feeling slightly confused. "Finish me with your mouth. I want to see your pretty lips wrapped around my cock and come down your throat," he growled, the double meaning of  _and not in your uterus_  perfectly clear.

She sank to her knees, taking him in her mouth, her hand wrapping around the base as her lips moved up and down, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked him.

He groaned, his fingers gripping the cushions of the couch, and he mumbled out a warning a few seconds before he came in her mouth.

They were both panting. She could see his messy hair, flushed skin, and puffy lips, and she had a feeling she looked just as well-fucked, if not more so.

"That was good," she breathed.

"Yeah, it was."

They were silent for a moment, the only noise in the air their harsh breaths coming out in tandem.

"We should do that again," he added.

"We should."

He was magnetic, and she almost felt herself kiss him again before she knew that she was doing it. They met in a clash of lips and moans and deliciously sweaty skin, her legs wrapped around his waist while he cupped her ass, grinding her pussy against his rapidly hardening cock.

He pulled away, still a bit breathless, pulling her on top of him on the couch to straddle him. They held eye contact for a few seconds before they spoke at the same time.

"Don't tell Rebekah."


	27. Dear Klaus - Correcting Misconceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Caroline travels the world. She sends Klaus postcards.  
> 2\. They see Fifty Shades of Grey. Klaus is offended.

 

* * *

**AU after season 4 - Klaus is in New Orleans but no baby storyline. Caroline, inspired by Klaus, goes to find herself and explore the world. She sends Klaus postcards from every place she visits but never Rome, Paris or Tokyo because she's saving those for him to show her.**

* * *

_To: Klaus_

_From: Caroline Forbes_

_Subject: Traveling_

_Hi Klaus,_

_Stefan gave me your email. I hope you don't mind._

_Thank you so much for the offer of Tyler returning to Mystic Falls. He has chosen to stay with his pack in an undisclosed location (even to me), but I appreciated the thought._

_I was planning on going to Whitmore, as you probably know (since you sent me a minifridge), but you reminded me that I have a lifetime to go to college. I've decided to explore the world a little bit instead. I'm trying this new thing where I leave technology behind (besides my phone). I hope you don't mind if I send you postcards?_

_Thank you. For everything._

_Sincerely,_

_Caroline_

* * *

_To: Caroline Forbes_

_From: Klaus_

_Subject: Re: Traveling_

_Dear Caroline,_

_It's quite all right. I don't mind in the least. I'm happy you've reached out._

_You're welcome._

_Yes, I was aware. I am pleased that you've decided to take my advice. If I have my way, you'll have infinite lifetimes to do whatever you please._

_I do hope that you've not left yet. I would hope that you'd know that I would be ecstatic to hear from you in any form._

_You're welcome. For everything._

_-Klaus_

* * *

_6/23/12_

_Dear Klaus,_

_I know that I said I was going to explore the world, but I couldn't help stopping in a few places in the US first. New York is so full of energy, and the food is amazing. There's so many people and things to do. It truly is the city that never sleeps._

_I'd arranged to be here for a week, and my time will be up tomorrow (the day I send this). I've been to four Broadway shows (Dirty Rotten Scoundrels was my favorite by far), and I'm getting ready to go out clubbing tonight._

_It's such a new experience to be out on my own. I'm enjoying it a lot. I feel like I'm finally free to make choices for myself (even if they're stupid ones) without feeling judged._

_I hope everything in New Orleans is going well._

_Best,_

_Caroline_

* * *

_7/12/12_

_Dear Klaus,_

_I can see why you loved Chicago! It's really very similar to New York, isn't it? The energy is different, though._

_The airport is huge! I don't think I've ever been somewhere so confusing. The signs are terrible, but it was interesting. I must have sat at the gate window watching the planes take off for an hour. Everything looks so different when you're in the air, for some reason. You just feel so small. Or, at least, I do. The food is terrible, though._

_I did try Chicago-style pizza for the first time yesterday (its delicious!), and I've been exploring the museums and local bars. I'm excited to see what else there is to do here._

_-Caroline_

* * *

_8/25/12_

_Dear Klaus,_

_Los Angeles isn't at all like they show it on-screen. Or, at least, the parts I've been to…_

_There aren't palm trees every five feet, and I haven't run into a single celebrity yet. However, they didn't lie about the beaches. I've found a really beautiful one by the Santa Monica pier, and I don't know how I've never thought about the ocean before. I know I said that being on a plane makes you feel small, but there's something so humbling about watching water that stretches as far as you can see._

_I went to Disneyland (silly, I know), and I don't think I've ever had so much shameless fun. I met a bunch of other girls that were stopping by for summer vacation, and I hung out with them for the last week or two. I got a princess makeover too, which I know seems ridiculous. I know this was an actual letter, and that's because (as I'm sure you've seen) I've attached a copy of the photo (just in case you wanted to see it)._

_I've decided to go to Hawaii next, and I'm really looking forward to it!_

_-Caroline_

* * *

_9/13/12_

_Dear Klaus,_

_The volcano hikes are amazing. I feel like I would be a lot more anxious if I wasn't a vampire, since these things could potentially erupt at any time, but I feel like I enjoy it so much more now that there's a lot less risk._

_The resorts here are fabulous, and the beaches are even better than they are in California. They're so clear, and I loved swimming (though I did have a brief moment where I was worried that the current would drag me away)._

_I know that you probably don't care, but I feel like I have to tell someone how excited I am that I found a bunch of gorgeous sundresses here. I don't think I could ever find stuff like this in Virginia._

_Thank you so much for encouraging me to do this. I know you can't reply, but I hope you don't mind my rambling._

_-Caroline_

* * *

_9/21/12_

_Dear Klaus,_

_Mexico is gorgeous. I think I might be a bit sick of beaches for the time being, though. Then again, I've only been to the resort towns. I feel like I should be exploring more of the local culture._

_The food here is amazing though. I was told pretty bluntly in Los Angeles that nowhere in Virginia has "authentic" Mexican food, but at this point I'm almost positive that Los Angeles doesn't either. I love mole._

_I've picked up a tiny bit of Spanish too. Not much, but enough to ask where to find the bathroom and what time it is. I've started wondering how hard it would be to really learn a language? Maybe I'll stop somewhere for a longer time and see…_

_I would say France, but I don't want to stop there just yet. I kind of want to save Paris for later._

_I also sometimes feel like it would be nice if you could reply, but I don't know how I'd go about that without accessing my email, and I think I'm enjoying being technology-free a bit too much for that._

_I hope you're still reading (even enjoying?) my postcards._

_Sincerely,_

_Caroline_

* * *

_10/15/12_

_Dear Klaus,_

_I think I'm officially homesick, but I really want to power through it and keep traveling. Portland is amazing. I think I might be addicted to hipster coffee (don't judge!). I visited Powell's bookstore too, and it was amazing. Bonnie would have loved it. It's practically the pre-made set of book porn._

_I miss her a lot. Mom and Elena, too. But I'm glad that I can talk to you, at least._

_I hope everything's well in New Orleans. I'm planning on going to Canada next._

_-Caroline_

* * *

_11/4/12_

_Dear Klaus,_

_Vancouver is so different from everywhere else I've been. It's a city, and it's not exactly quiet, but it's not as rushed, I guess. The culture's really different._

_I've tried Tim Horton's, which is apparently a thing here, and I've been warned not to try to pet moose (apparently they're not actually all that friendly)._

_Did you know that polar bears are the only animals to actively hunt humans? It scared the bejeezus out of me._

_I also made the mistake of coming during hockey season (and picking a hotel right next to the arena). I went to two of the games though, and I have to admit that it's pretty cool to watch. Everyone's very into it, and there's a lot of energy._

_I know it's silly to ask, since you can't reply, but are you into sports at all? Hockey seems like the sort of thing you'd enjoy, since the players are constantly punching each other._

_I'll write again soon._

_-Caroline_

* * *

_12/31/12_

_London is so amazing. There are so many things to do and the culture is so different even though everyone speaks English. I totally didn't know that pissed meant drunk and not annoyed, and I have now been teased for the last three weeks by my friends._

_Oh, I don't know if I told you this in my last letter, but I've met these two girls who are also vampires, and we've been traveling together. They're really cool. I like them a lot._

_We're planning on getting "pissed" tonight for New Years, and I'm really excited. I'm also very thankful that vampires don't feel cold as acutely as humans, but I did get a new coat anyway. I think I'm getting more comfortable using compulsion for things like this, and I don't know whether to be happy about it or concerned. Either way, I'm totally in love with it._

_Is it weird that I kind of wish you were here? I feel like you'd have so many awesome stories about everything. Maybe you can show me around someday?_

_I'll try to write again soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Caroline_

* * *

_1/22/13_

_Dear Klaus,_

_I've been convinced by Jan and Katie to go to Florence, but I'm staying away from Rome for obvious reasons (at least, I hope they're obvious to you?). I'm really enjoying the culture here. Again, the food is phenomenal. I feel like I'm getting more appreciative of that kind of thing everywhere I go._

_I know you probably don't care about this, but the shopping here is fantastic (unless you decide to be a total stalker and buy me a dress again) (for the record, Roberto Cavalli's dresses are by far my favorites so far, in case you're interested)._

_I still wish you were here._

_Sincerely,_

_Caroline_

* * *

_2/15/13_

_Dear Klaus,_

_I don't know how you knew where I was, and I don't really want to know, but thank you for the dress all the same. It was very nice of you._

_Don't think that I don't know the significance of the date. Although, I'm sure that you knew (and that it was a hint). I'm not planning on taking you up on your offer yet. I'm having too much fun with Jan and Katie for you to ruin the party with your overprotectiveness (don't think that I don't also know that you have a bodyguard following us everywhere)._

_And yes, I did say 'yet'. As long as you're willing to wait, I mean._

_Still missing you, though._

_-Caroline_

* * *

_3/19/13_

_Dear Klaus,_

_I know it's cliche to be in Ireland for St Patrick's Day, but I couldn't resist. The history here is so rich and interesting. I'm really enjoying seeing all the historical sites._

_I saw a riverdancing concert, and it was incredible. I wish I could dance like that (unfortunately, Miss Mystic Falls training didn't cover that style)._

_I don't have much to say right now, unfortunately, but I'm hoping that we could come back someday and you can tell me more stories?_

_Maybe it's a bit silly of me to assume things. I hope you think about me as much as I think about you, and I hope you're still reading my cards._

_-Caroline_

* * *

_4/24/13_

_Dear Klaus,_

_Switzerland is so beautiful. I hiked in the Alps and it was gorgeous. Looking around me from that height was so humbling. It reminded me of the story you told about the Andes with the hummingbird. I might go to South America next even though I was planning on visiting Germany. What's the point of being a vampire if you can't compel yourself a last minute flight, right?_

_I have to cut this short because Jan and Katie want to go camping or something, and I don't think there will be a postbox for awhile._

_Missing you,_

_Caroline_

* * *

_5/12/13_

_Okay, fine, so maybe I decided to go to Germany first. The history here is also awesome. I've been to a ton of museums so far. Jan and Katie insisted that we go to Hamburg, though I hadn't heard of it before, and it was a completely new experience._

_We also went on that highway with no speed limit, which was so much fun. Nerve-wracking, but fun._

_We're planning on going to Japan next, but don't worry, Tokyo is off the table. I promise._

_Still missing you,_

_Caroline_

* * *

_6/23/13_

_I can't believe it's been a year since I left! I have to say that I'm not tired of traveling, but I do feel like I need to settle down in one city for more than a month or two for awhile. I weirdly kind of miss grocery shopping and cooking. There are all these little things that I don't really have to do when I'm traveling that I kind of wish I could._

_Either way, Japan is so great! I've had sushi before in the US, but this is completely different. It's mind-blowing. I love the culture here, too. And the cat cafes. I didn't know those were a thing, but it's the best thing EVER._

_I'm so glad you convinced me to do this._

_Sincerely,_

_Caroline_

* * *

_7/20/13_

_Yes, this postcard is from exactly where you think it is. The French Quarter is gorgeous._

_I can't wait for you to show me all of the art, music, and culture you promised._

_Hopefully I won't be missing you for much longer._

_-Caroline_

* * *

**Can you please write a drabble in which Klaus and Caroline go to see 50SOG and when they get home things get heated between them (smut and non human please.) P. S. Love your drabbles.**

* * *

"That was the worst movie I have ever seen in my entire life," Klaus said, closing and locking the door behind him before helping Caroline out of her cardigan, hanging it up with his jacket in the hall closet.

"I liked it," Caroline said, unfastening her wedges and kicking them off, wiggling her toes against the hardwood floor.

"Why? He treated her horribly."  
"Um...Isn't that what BDSM is?"

She didn't think she'd ever seen Klaus look so offended.

"No. No,  _real_ BDSM is consensual. Both parties enjoy it, and there are clear rules. The safe word is a sacred thing. If your submissive says it, you  _stop_. Immediately. You don't stalk your submissives. Or threaten them."

"You stalked me."

"That was different. I never forced myself on you and I never threatened you in order to gain sexual favors."

"You traded a hybrid for a date," she pointed out.

"That was a bribe, and you know perfectly well that if you'd seemed even the  _least_ bit uncomfortable with my presence I would have backed off a bit. I never tried to touch you. This Christian Grey fellow assaulted her."

"You seem to know a lot about this," she said, a small smile on her face.

"I'm a thousand years old. There are very few things that I haven't tried."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing," she said, walking over to him and slinging her arms around his neck. "I'm just surprised you're so offended."

"I'm not offended," he said firmly. "It just worries me that you weren't bothered by it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you think that sort of relationship is healthy or desirable, it makes me wonder if you feel that I am that controlling of you. I am self-aware enough to know that I'm possessive and selfish, but I'd like to think that I'm not unreasonable. I was also under the impression that you feel empowered by it, not stifled and helpless."

"I do feel empowered by it."

"Well, that's the difference, then. The woman in the film wasn't. She felt helpless and out of control, and that's not something I'd want for you."

She nodded thoughtfully, seeing his point, and rested her head in the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against him. She liked it when he held her, his warmth enveloping her, and she hummed contentedly against his skin, dropping a soft kiss on it before catching his lips with hers.

He caught her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged lightly, making her moan, and she pulled back. "Show me."

"Pardon?"

"Show me what it's like."

"I don't know your limits."

She shrugged. "Okay, just don't get too crazy with it."

He eyed her warily, his gaze flicking over her face. "What would you like the safe word to be?"

"I don't know. Stop?"

He shook his head. "Stop isn't a good one, just because sometimes when you tell me to 'stop', you don't actually mean 'stop'."

She bit her lip. "Okay. Um…"

"It should be easy to pronounce," he added. "And recognizable when slightly mispronounced."

"Stake?"

"All right."

They stared at each other for a moment before he picked her up and sped them to their bedroom, throwing her down on the bed, positioning himself over her and kissing her roughly. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head with one hand, the other bunching the hem of her dress around her waist to grip her thigh.

She moaned quietly into his mouth and he pulled back. "You will address me as 'Sir' and you will follow my directions without question or hesitation. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

He gave her a dimpled smile and bent down to kiss her again, his finger hooking around the string of her thong and pulling it down her legs, throwing it to the side. She spread her legs for him as he trailed a finger down her wet slit, and she moaned into his mouth as he teased at her entrance.

He pulled his fingers away and let go of her wrists. "Keep them there."

"Yes, Sir."

He stayed above her on the bed, kissing and licking at the creamy skin of her jaw and neck, leaving bright red marks that faded quickly. She moaned, tipping her head to the side, and he cupped her breast through the bodice of her dress. "Do you like that?" he mumbled, squeezing her breast lightly.

"Yes, Sir."

She could feel him smile against her neck, and he moved to capture her lips with his again, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, his palms running up the bodice of her dress to her collarbone.

There was a loud ripping sound, and Caroline's dress fell to the floor.

She pushed him away slightly so that she could speak, her voice slightly breathless. "That was Oscar de la Renta!"

"Are you questioning me?" he asked, his eyes boring into hers, dark with lust.

"No, Sir," she said quickly, a small pant escaping her as he tweaked her nipples through the lace fabric of her bra.

"I think you are," he argued, his voice light as he slid a hand under her back, easily unclipping her bra and pulling it off before pushing her down onto the mattress, rubbing the bulge in his pants against her wet core. "And you moved your hands," he added.

"Sorry, Sir?" she half-asked, hoping it was the right answer.

"Are you asking or telling?"

"Telling," she said firmly, adding a quick 'Sir' at the end at the look on his face.

"You're being difficult, love."

"Sorry, Sir."

"I don't think you are," he said, grabbing her around the waist and speeding to the chair in the corner next to the bookshelf, pulling her over his lap, her ass in the air.

"Insolent girl," he muttered, his palm her ass and the backs of her thighs.

"I'm sorry, Sir."

She flinched as the first slap hit her, squeaking loudly and wriggling slightly in his lap.

"Hold still."

She obeyed, letting out another small shout of surprise when the next strike landed on the other cheek. "Such a bad girl, talking back to me," he muttered. "So naughty."

She felt a harsh stab of arousal hit her center, and she moaned, rubbing her thighs together when the next slap hit.

"Do you like that?" he asked, his voice rough as he ran his palm over her ass, soothing the skin.

"Yes, Sir," she gasped out, moaning loudly when he smacked her again.

"Such a naughty girl," he breathed, his voice husky.

He ran a finger down her soaking slit, and she spread her legs almost instinctively, rolling her hips against them and moaning.

"You're so tempting naked across my lap with your arse red from my hand. I want to throw you on the floor on your hands and knees and take you hard from behind. Would you like that?"

She moaned at his rough words combined with his fingers slowly pushing into her pussy. "Yes, Sir."

"Good girl, wanting to please me."

He pushed her lightly off his lap. "Hands and knees. Arse in the air. Now."

She obeyed, spreading her legs for him and moaning when she felt his cock at her entrance. He pushed in slowly, and they both groaned at the sensation before he began to move, gaining speed quickly, his balls slapping against her skin with every thrust. He gripped her hip tightly with one hand while the other wound into her hair, tugging it lightly. "Beg me."

"What?"

She received a sharp slap on the ass, making her moan. "Address me correctly," he ordered.

"Sorry, Sir. What, Sir?"

"Beg. Me," he growled.

"For what, Sir?"

"To come."

She moaned as he moved in her, but he slowed down and sped up irregularly, not giving her the consistent rhythm that she needed to tip over the edge.

"Please, Sir, let me come."

"You'll have to do better than that."

"I want to come from your cock, Sir. Please let me."

He made a humming sound. "More."

"Please fuck me harder, Sir. Please make me come with your cock. I need to come, Sir,  _please_."

She heard him laugh quietly from behind her, but he obligingly sped up, his cock hitting her pussy in all the right places, and he reached around to rub her clit as he pulled her hair lightly, making her moan. She was  _so_ close…

"Come for me, Caroline. Now."

It was the rough, commanding tone of voice that did it, and she clenched around him, her pussy squeezing his cock as he fucked her through her climax. He moved to grip her hips harshly, pulling her down against his body with every thrust, sheathing himself deeply, and he groaned her name as he came in her, his fingernails scratching her skin lightly.

He nudged her with his hand, turning her over onto her back and pulling her to rest on top of him on the floor, her head resting in the crook of his neck. "Did you like that?"

"Yeah," she said, hoping that she was allowed to stop calling him Sir now, but breathing shallowly from the intensity of her orgasm.

"Good."

"Can we try more of that at some point?" she asked, dropping a kiss on his stubbled skin.

"Oh, the things I want to try with you, Caroline…"

She giggled against his skin.


	28. Target Acquired - Upward Spiral - Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Klaus is an assassin. His target is Caroline. It doesn't go according to plan.   
> 2\. Drabble for Klaroline Wednesday: May 6th, 2015  
> 3\. A drabble I wrote FOREVER ago (re-edited) exploring the whole body-switch spell thing. Probably a part I.

* * *

**Klaus gets a contract to assassinate Caroline. But as he starts stalking her he gets fascinated by her. He lures her in and decides to keep her close in order to protect her from the person that ordered her death and from all those that are coming after her next. Caroline however is not an easy person and things get complicated. Instead of killing her he ends up doing other more hot things to her.**

* * *

"This is your target," the contractor said, pushing a manila folder with a picture of a beautiful blonde clipped to it.

Klaus flipped through it quickly, scanning the essentials. Daughter of the head of a government-funded project to create a serum (codename: vervain) that would cause pain to the skin without physically damaging it to enable legal torture...Twenty years of age...Holds three first place titles in regional handgun shooting competitions as well as fourth place at state level...former head Cheerleader...winner of her local town beauty pageant…

So basically an annoyingly wholesome girl-next-door that could shoot people. Excellent.

"Fifty grand."

"Thirty-five."

"She's technically a high risk target. Fifty."

"Forty."

"Fifty. Don't make me bump it up to sixty."

"There are others that I could hire."

"None more suited than I."

"Fine," the contractor growled. "I'll write the check when it's over."

"Pleasure doing business," Klaus said, grabbing the folder and giving the man a mock-salute before gesturing for him to leave his office.

Once the man was gone he poured himself a glass of bourbon and put his feet up on the desk, pulling to file towards him. It was time to learn all about Caroline Margaret Forbes.

**XXX**

She was sure she'd seen that guy before.

He was two tables away at the diner, and he looked  _so_ familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on where. He gave her a bad gut feeling, and as soon as she finished her cobb salad and paid the check she told Bonnie that they should leave, her fingers wrapped around her keychain pepper spray just in case.

Sure enough, once Bonnie had bid her goodbye to catch the bus back downtown for work and Caroline had walked a few blocks, she saw the man walking in her direction slowly in a car's rearview mirror as she passed by.

Her heart began to thud a little bit harder, and she fingered her keychain, moving the metal prongs between her knuckles while uncapping the pepper spray and settling the pad of her finger on the spray button. The man was catching up to her and she kept the same pace, though she counted down in her head to when he would have been a few feet behind her, and turned, pressing the spray button...into thin air.

Frowning, she looked around, slowly bringing the spray down next to her before someone grabbed her from behind and forced a chemical-soaked cloth to her nose. She struggled for a few moments before losing consciousness.

**XXX**

"Where am I?"

He looked up from his book to see Caroline sitting up in the hotel bed slowly, her hair slightly rumpled.

"You're in a hotel."

"No, really?" she asked sarcastically, her voice still gravelly from her nap.

He waited for her to ask another question, but she didn't, simply throwing the covers off and holding onto the bed carefully as she attempted to stand up on wobbly legs. He quickly became impatient. "Aren't you going to ask why you're here?"

"Would you tell me?" she asked, sounding more curious than sarcastic.

"Well, I was going to kill you," he said, shrugging. "But then I watched you for the past week, and I've found you intriguing."

She blinked before rolling her eyes. "Oh. Great. A serial killer finds me intriguing. Life goal achieved."

"Not a serial killer, love. More like a hitman. An assassin, if you will."

"Whatever. Do you have a name, Mr. Not a Serial Killer?"

"Klaus."

She nodded shortly before turning to look out the window. "So, are you going to kill me then?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Do you really think so low of me?"

"Well, since you literally just told me that it's your job to kill people, I'm going to have to go with 'yes'."

"Be careful with that mouth, Sweetheart. It'll get you into all sorts of trouble."

She shrugged. "I've been told that I'm the Queen of Sass. Your observation isn't really anything new. I'm hungry. Is there food?"

He found himself speechless for the first time in long while.

**XXX**

"Can I ask a question?"

He grunted in acknowledgement, checking over his shoulder before merging onto the highway.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"I fancy you," he said plainly, flicking the turn signal to merge into the fast lane.

"Why?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"I enjoy you."

"You basically just rephrased your answer to my last question."

He shrugged. "Well, regardless of whether or why I fancy you, keeping you alive has cost me fifty thousand dollars, so we're on our way to remake that."

"We?"

He gave her a small smile. "Well you didn't think that I'd let you go, did you?"

No, she really hadn't. And, if she was honest with herself, she didn't really mind. She knew it was ridiculous (and rather Stockholm-syndrome-y), but she felt safe with him. They were currently trying to make a fast getaway from the most recent hotel they'd stayed at within the last few months. There had apparently been some sort of order put out for her death (and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why), and Klaus had gotten this strange idea in his head that he should protect her.

Not that she was arguing, or anything, since the last guy had gotten uncomfortably close.

Plus there really hadn't been anything left for her in her town. Her father had basically disowned her in favor of his new family, her mother had died in a freak police accident the year before, and her friendship with Bonnie had been fading. She'd wanted excitement and adventure for a long while.

She'd admit that it was mildly terrifying to be kidnapped (okay, fine, pretty fucking terrifying), but Klaus didn't seem to want to hurt her, and really it was better than being stuck in her apartment with a dead-end job.

Okay, fine, so she was being a little casual about this. But, what could she say, she was Caroline Forbes, and she adapted quickly.

**XXX**

"I'm sorry," she mumbled against his lips, cupping his face in her hands, stroking his cheeks.

"I know," he said, pulling her hands away to nuzzle her cheek, brushing soft kisses on her jaw.

He didn't know when he'd become so affectionate (or-god forbid-cuddly), but he'd learned to like it for her.

"I thought I would be fine for an hour at the grocery store, it didn't even occur to me that they'd think to look at the grocery store. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"I know you didn't, love."

"Let me make it up to you?" she asked, pulling away from him, her eyes wide and imploring.

And who was he to say no, really?

"If you'd like."

She smiled at him and pushed him slightly so that he raised himself up on his elbows while she pulled her shirt off and unhooked her bra before unfastening his jeans and helping him pull them off with his boxers, tossing them aside. He cupped her breasts as he leaned down to kiss her, tweaking her nipples, and she arched her back to press them further into his palms.

She let out a small sigh as his teeth scraped down the column of her throat before his tongue soothed the pain. He smiled against her neck, leaving bright red marks on her creamy skin with his lips. She parted her legs a bit more so that he could slip his hand under her skirt to the apex of her thighs, smiling wickedly when he brushed his fingers across the naked, sensitive skin of her pussy, making her shiver.

"Do you like that, love?" he breathed against her ear.

She moaned and nodded, rolling her hips slightly against his hand, which was now rubbing her clit rhythmically.

"You're so beautiful, spread out for me like this," he whispered, groaning in surprise as her palm found his cock, hard against her thigh, and she began to stroke him in time with the thrusts of his fingers into her heat.

He pulled his fingers away, making her moan at the loss of sensation, and gently pried her hand away from his cock, gripping her wrists and bringing them to his face to kiss her knuckles before pinning them gently by her head and positioning himself at her entrance.

"Please," she breathed.

"Please what?" he teased, tweaking one of her nipples as he pushed himself inside her at a torturously slow pace.

"Fuck me, Klaus."

He laughed quietly, biting her ear softly and making her moan. "Wrap your legs around me."

She did so, her skirt bunched up around her waist as he moved in languid, deep strokes.

"Klaus, faster, please."

He obliged, his thrusts gradually becoming more hurried until she clenched around him, moaning his name, her hips undulating against him wildly before he spilled inside her.

"Am I forgiven?" she asked after she caught her breath, giving him a sly smile.

"You always are."

* * *

**_Overwhelmed with over flipping the switch and causing damage, Caroline leaves Mystic Falls and finds herself feeling lost and alone. She calls Klaus. How does it go down? What does she say?_ **

* * *

She had planned on spending a year sans-humanity—she had it marked in her phone and  _everything_ —and live a peaceful, emotion-free life.

It had been going swimmingly until Stefan Fucking Salvatore decided that he had to put on his goddamn Hero Hair and save the day (which really hadn't needed saving in the first place,  _thank_ you), and had failed spectacularly in doing so. Honestly, how they'd ever gotten anything accomplished when fighting evil overlords was a complete mystery to her. The Salvatore brothers were overwhelmingly incompetent.

 _Anyway_ , now she was the worst of both worlds: completely alone  _and_  more emotional than a preteen girl who's favorite 1D member was Zayn.

Hey, just because she didn't have her humanity on didn't mean that she didn't keep up with gossip, okay? Steven Hawking was now officially her spirit animal.

She felt her gums ache and flipped on her turn signal to take the next exit, hoping that she'd be able to find someone to eat (and then heal and compel, obviously). She'd been driving for about seven hours, still not quite sure where she was going (she'd just gotten to Atlanta, Georgia).

Well, actually, in her heart of hearts she knew  _exactly_ where she was going. She was just putting off calling him. Despite his repeated reassurances that he wanted her—he'd said that he wouldn't come back to Mystic Falls, but they did email occasionally, usually just so that he could make sure that she was alive—she still wasn't quite convinced.

Now, though, she was halfway done with the trip, and she decided to bite the bullet. She pulled over, fed (and healed and compelled) on a girl who was taking a quick smoke outside of a restaurant, and then returned to her car, putting her phone on speaker in its pink plastic dock on her dashboard.

"Call Klaus Mikaelson."

" _Calling Matt Donovan._ "

"Ugh, Siri, you piece of shit," she mumbled, poking the 'end call' button a bit harder than necessary before darting her eyes on and off the road to find Klaus's number in her address book, narrowly avoiding hitting a rather oblivious squirrel.

She bit her lip as it rang twice before he picked up. "Caroline, love. Is everything all right?"

Just those words somehow made all the dams break, and she just started crying, completely unable to stop. She could almost picture Klaus in her mind, staring rather confusedly at his phone, trying to figure out what to say.

He was rather socially stunted, that way, it seemed.

"Er—Caroline? What's wrong?"

"I—My mom died, and I flipped the switch. I made Stefan turn it off and we killed people, Klaus. Lots of people."

There was complete silence on the other end of the line before Klaus spoke again. "I see."

She fought the urge to burst into hysterical laughter. Of course he did. He was the Original serial killer. She said as much to him and she could almost  _hear_ the answering eyeroll.

"Where are you, love?"

"The highway."

"Which highway, love?"

"I-75. To New Orleans."

There was complete silence for at least thirty seconds before he spoke. "Oh."

" _Oh?_ I'm showing up at your goddamn door ninety-eight years early, and all you can say is 'Oh'?"

He chuckled. "Sorry, love. I'll text you my address. When you get here we can talk."

"Okay. We're not having sex."

"I never said we were."

"You were thinking it."

"Perhaps," he acknowledged. "But, as usual, that sort of decision is completely up to you. I know where my opinion is not wanted nor needed."

"I guess."

"Right, well. Either way, love, shall I let you go? There's still about seven hours of driving to go, correct?"

"Wait, Klaus…Could you maybe stay?"

"Stay on the line?"

"Yeah. I just…I know it's probably stupid, especially since you aren't, you know,  _actually_ here, but I just don't want to be…" she trailed off, but he finished her sentence for her.

"Alone."

"Yeah."

"I'll never leave you alone again, love."

"I'm not sure whether to take that as a threat or as you being sweet."

"If I were you I'd assume both options."

She laughed—a real, true,  _happy_  laugh—for what felt like the first time in weeks. Months, even.

"Thank you."

"Always, love. Always and forever."

* * *

**I wrote this forever ago. It needs work. Don't judge me. Klaus and Caroline switch bodies for an unknown reason. Probably the first part of a set of drabbles.**

* * *

Klaus shoved a pillow over his head and resisted the urge to strangle the chirping bird that was outside the window. It was too bright, and he just wanted to go back to that  _very_ nice dream he had been having in which Caroline had been begging him to fuck her while she was tied to his headboard.

Having her in his dreams wasn't close to almost as good as having her when he was awake, but he'd take what he could get.

He sighed loudly, and then realized that something was seriously wrong.

That sigh was  _very_ high pitched.

And he had hair in his mouth.

Very Caroline-smelling hair.

Why the fuck did he have Caroline's hair in his mouth?

He opened his eyes slowly and rolled over, half-hoping he'd see Caroline lying next to him. The bed was empty, but had white sheets and a sunny yellow blanket.

He had black sheets.

He sat up slowly, and looked down at his hands.

Caroline's hands.

He was in Caroline's body.

He took a few deep breaths, closed his eyes, and opened them again.

Still Caroline's hands.

He was instantly on high alert. Why would he be in Caroline's body? If he was in Caroline's body, did that mean she was in his? Did some witch body-switch them? Was this another elaborate plan by the residents of mystic falls to orchestrate his death?

How on earth would this  _help_ orchestrate his death?

He spotted her phone on her bedside table and picked it up and punched in his own phone number. Before he could hit the dial button, he heard a whoosh and he turned to find…himself.

"What the  _fuck_ Klaus?"

Hearing his voice speak in an American accent might have been the oddest experience he'd ever had.

"I had nothing to do with this, sweetheart, I promise."

He saw his own face contort with disgust. "God, don't ever do that again. That was insanely creepy."

"Do what?"

"I don't know  _sweetheart_ , what do you think?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and threw the covers off to get out of bed. "No. Stop. Stay there."

"I'd like to get out of bed if you don't mind."

"I do mind."

Klaus raised an eyebrow and decided that watching himself blush was decidedly more awkward than anything else had been so far.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Of course you didn't. I need to get dressed."

"Over my dead body."

"What are you going to do, exactly Caroline?"

Klaus wanted to hit himself as he watched a very familiar evil grin took over his own face. Caroline flashed up to him and looked into his eyes. "Close your eyes and stand still unless I tell you to move."

Klaus felt his eyes shut involuntarily, and he let out a string of swear words in at least five different languages.

He heard Caroline scoff at his reaction and then felt the tiny pajama shorts and camisole get ripped off of his body, before Caroline guided him to the shower. He heard the spray start, and said, "You realize you're going to be touching me, right?"

"I'd rather molest my own body than have you see me naked."

"You are free to molest my body any time."

Caroline scoffed and he heard her squeeze soap onto a sponge. He felt his own calloused palms over his skin, washing gently, and wished that he were back in his own body for this because  _damnit_ he wanted to touch her. Himself. Whatever.

He felt an odd aching sensation in his lower belly, and realized that Caroline's body was becoming aroused. He heard a sharp intake of breath near his ear and realized that Caroline could smell it. She roughly turned him around.

"Open your eyes," she growled.

She compelled him to fall asleep, but not before he caught a glance in the mirror of Caroline's full breasts and taut stomach, dripping with soapy water.

When he awoke he was lying on his own bed in the mansion, but still in Caroline's body which was fully dressed in denims and a long-sleeved blouse. He looked up and realized that Caroline was towel-drying his hair and had put on denims and a Henley. He smirked at her.

"You compelled me."

"Yep."

"You can't do that."

"Apparently I can."

"I forbid you from doing that again."

"Do you?"

"Did you enjoy showering in my body?" He asked, changing tactics, smirking at her.

"Wipe that smirk off my face. It's super weird-looking."

"Is it?"

"And to answer your question, no. I didn't. It was really awkward."

"Not as 'awkward' as you washing me."

"I should have compelled you to forget that." Caroline mumbled.

"Probably."

"How did this happen, anyway?"

"I honestly have no idea."

Caroline rounded on Klaus with a hand-on-hip stance that looked so out of place that Klaus found himself laughing. "Are you sure? Because you seem pretty comfortable with my body."

"I'm just choosing not to look a gift horse in the mouth, love."

"Whatever. How are we going to get out of this?"

"Again, I honestly have no idea."

"I'm going to call Bonnie and see what she says."

"All right then. Do you want me to do it?"

"No. I'll tell her."

Caroline stepped out of the room to have a quick conversation with Bonnie, which Klaus heard the entirety of. Bonnie promised to do some research and said she'd call back as soon as possible with her findings.

Caroline sighed melodramatically and thwumpd down next to him on the bed.

"This sucks massive donkey dick."

He restrained a laugh at how the vulgar phrase sounded falling from his lips. "It does indeed."

They laid there in silence for a few minutes.

"We'll stay here for a few days while the Bennett witch finds out what the spell is. No one will bother us, and you're free to entertain yourself however you wish."

Caroline snorted. "I'll ignore the blatant sexual innuendo in that statement."

"Does that mean you'll stay?"

"Yes. If only so that you aren't sleeping in my room for the next week."

They spent the day separately, but when night fell Caroline cornered Klaus in his room. She made him close his eyes while she re-dressed her body in pajamas, and then grabbed his face to add further instructions. "You will not undress in any way shape or form, or look at any part of my body that isn't visible at this moment unless I explicitly give you permission, and you can't touch yourself in a sexual way."

She grimaced slightly at the awkward wording, but called a goodnight over her shoulder and turning the light off as she left, and Klaus collapsed into bed.

If there was one thing he had learned over the centuries he had been alive, it was that compulsion had to be very specific in order for it to work. The spirit and intent of the order didn't matter if the wording could be misconstrued.

Caroline had told him that he couldn't touch himself, and so he decided to interpret that as he couldn't touch his own body. Therefore, he was free to touch Caroline's.

He laid on his back and let her hand wander down to stroke Caroline's nipples, making them pucker and sending a delicious stab of arousal to her core. He let her hand creep under the tight cotton shorts she was wearing to tease at her entrance. He felt the wetness of her juices cling to her hand and began lightly rubbing her clit while dipping two fingers into her core. He spent a long while exploring her body, trying to find potential sweet spots for later, figuring out just how she liked it.

It wasn't long before an orgasm crashed over him, and he sucked Caroline's juices off her fingers, his eyes rolling into the back of his head at the exquisite taste.

He suddenly heard a tiny masculine sigh from the room across the way and smirked as he realized that Caroline was a hypocrite of the worst kind.


	29. Cheeseburger - Sex Injury - Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Caroline eats a cheeseburger. Food smut. Sort of.  
> 2\. Caroline has a sex injury.  
> 3\. Geeky!Klaus is Caroline's neighbor. They don't get along until they do (and then they have sex).

* * *

**IRL friend prompt: Caroline/Cheeseburger/Klaus OT3**

* * *

Caroline's pupils were dilated with need, and her tongue darted out to wet her lips as she took in the sight of her meal. He watched her inhale the scent, a small gasp coming out of her mouth in anticipation, the warm pink of her full lips parting to show glinting white teeth before she lifted the burger to her mouth and wrapped her lips around the bite, moaning as she took a bite.

Her eyelids fluttered and she chewed, a bead of creamy garlic sauce dripping down her lips and chin, leaving a streak of glistening white. She swallowed, swiping her tongue out again to catch the seed from the bun sticking to her lower lip, rubbing them together, before placing the burger down on the plate, dragging the tip of her finger over her chin to collect the creamy sauce and wrapping her lips around her finger, sucking it off.

She pulled her finger out of her mouth with a small pop, and he felt his pants tighten as he imagined his cock wrapped in those lips, and the fleeting hollow of her cheeks as she sucked him into her throat.

He watched her devour the meat, a small whimper of pleasure escaping her as she chewed, making an odd gulping sound as she swallowed that reminded him of when his cock hit the back of her throat and she gagged around him, swallowing around the tip of it.

She kept eating, small gasps and moans escaping her with every bite as she savored the flavor, and his sandwich and chips laid forgotten on the plate in front of him as he watched her. She finally let out a small groan as she set her burger back on the plate, half eaten, arching her back into the leather of the half-circled booth's seat behind her, rubbing the flash of creamy skin under the hem of her shirt.

Her even breaths deep, and he didn't bother to conceal his hungry gaze as he watched her breaths heave, her head tipping back to reveal the curve of her neck and shoulder. She laid there lazily for a moment, just breathing, clearly sated, before sitting back up, her gaze longingly fixed on her abandoned burger.

He could tell that she was full, but she was going to succumb to temptation (gourmet burgers were her weakness, her guilty  _pleasure_ ), and he intended to watch every second of it. She licked her lips and he was uncomfortably hard and throbbing against the zipper of his jeans, trying not to rip the booth's seat as his hands clutched it.

Her lips wrapped around another piece, and she let out another small, satisfied moan of absolute pleasure as she chewed, again having to lick the dripping white sauce off of her fingers every few bites, her lips temptingly wrapped around the tip. He caught himself thinking that this was so much hotter than it had any right to be, the way she enjoyed having it in her mouth, tasting it,  _devouring_ it, and he had never been so jealous of anything in his very long life, let alone a piece of food.

His breath shortened as her eyelids fluttered, and she licked the final remains of her meal off of her fingers before seeming to come out of the trance, looking up at him through her eyelashes as she sucked the last of it, dragging her finger lightly over her lips and letting out a soft ' _oh'_  of surprise as she withdrew, flushing slightly.

"Did you enjoy that, love?"

She nodded, smiling slightly. "You haven't touched your food."

"I'm not hungry for food," he said huskily, and she flushed a bit more at his tone, probably only now realizing that he was so fucking turned on.

The booth they were in surrounded half of the table, and while it gave her a good view of her flushed face, it also put her within touching distance, and he grabbed her arm, tugging her lightly so that she scooted towards him, offering her a chip, which she took, nibbling on it daintily.

"Would you like a milkshake?" he asked, his voice slightly strangled.

She gave him an evil grin. "You just want to see me lick the spoon."

"There are other things I'd like you to lick," he said, his voice low and rough.

She raised an eyebrow, and he grabbed her unused hand, moving it to rest on the hard bulge in his jeans.

She hummed, wrapping her lips around the straw of her iced tea, closing her eyes as she sucked the liquid.

He swore under his breath, and he saw her shoulder shake slightly. She was laughing at him.

"Little minx."

"You love it," she said, squeezing his covered cock lightly, making him groan.

"I do," he agreed. "But I'd love you more thrown across the table with your panties torn down the middle and your skirt bunched up around your waist while I fuck you in front of everyone in this diner and make you beg for more."

She moaned again, rubbing him through his jeans with her palm.

"You like that?" he asked, grinning, his lips brushing her ear and making her shiver.

She nodded, and he groaned quietly as her hand moved up to sneak under the waistband of his jeans. "Maybe another time. Right now I'd rather go to the back hallway."

He hummed in agreement, though couldn't resist baiting her. "Why?"

"I want to watch you try your hardest to be quiet while I have dessert. On my knees. There won't be any spoons to lick, but-"

"Let's go."

* * *

**Caroline and Klaus have an active sexlife and after a creative posititon Caroline ends up with a sex injury. She goes to the doctor and gets ordered bedrest and when she gets home Klaus is all "Okay I'll join you in bed" and she has to break it to him that he won't be joining her in bed anytime soon. You can make this anyway you want ;) Thank you!**

* * *

"Mother _fucker_."  
"You all right?" Klaus asked, immediately realizing after looking at her face that the expletive was shouted out of pain rather than pleasure.

"No. I'm not all right," she hissed. "Can you pull out, please?"

He did so slowly, noting her wince and moving beside her. "Caroline, love? Look at me. Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I think-No. No, I'm not. It hurts."

"What hurts?" he asked frantically, his eyes raking over her body.

"I feel like you shoved sand down my vag."

"Beg pardon?"

"My vagina is in pain," she snapped, wincing as she moved.

"Don't move," he said quickly, rolling off the bed and pulling on sweatpants before grabbing a dress for her.

"I'm not a child," she said irritably, though she let him fuss over her, pulling her to sit up and helping her pull the sundress over her head. "It's what's between my legs that hurts. I can still move my arms just fine."

He put his hands in the air immediately, figuring it was easier to just surrender, and grabbed one of her few pairs of flats from the closet, bringing it over to her. "Those don't match the dress."

"We're going to the ER, love. I don't think fashion is a priority."

She winced as he moved her legs the tiniest bit to slip her shoes on before lifting her. "Klaus, I'm probably fine."

"Can you walk without wanting to collapse?"

She glared at him but allowed him to carry her to the car, depositing her in the passenger seat before climbing into the driver's side.

The wait at the ER was long, and when they were finally seen, he started to follow Caroline into the gynecologist's office, but she made him wait outside while she went in.

"What happened?" the doctor asked with a business like tone as she slid on gloves.

Caroline bit her lip and tried not to shift in her seat so that she didn't exacerbate her injury, and the doctor rolled her eyes. "I look at vaginas that come into the ER for nine hours a day, honey. Whatever it is, I'm sure I've seen and/or heard worse."

"Well, we were having sex and I felt a really painful stabbing."

"Did you bleed?"

"I don't know. My husband took me here before I could take a look myself," Caroline said, blushing slightly.

The woman nodded. "Well, let's take a look."

**XXX**

"What was it?" Klaus asked without pause as she walked out.

"Just a tear. She prescribed me antibiotics and said I should rest a bit. Nothing else."

"All right."

He drove them home and picked her up to carry her up the stairs, ignoring her protests that she could walk  _thank you very much_ , and depositing her on the bed.

"Are you hungry?"

She nodded. "Chicken fettuccini alfredo sounds good. Please."

"Isn't that a bit heavy?"

"Klaus, my vagina is torn. I don't have the flu. I don't have a fever. My stomach is fine. Make me pasta."

"Of course, sweetheart," he said, kissing her forehead.

She rolled over and masked a whimper of pain.

For the next few days, Klaus waited on her hand and foot (and unfortunately it was more annoying than endearing). She knew that he felt bad for what he perceived as a sex injury that was  _completely_ his fault (which it sort of was), but she needed him to stop bothering her. She was lucky to have a job which meant that she could work from home (meaning that she didn't have to use her vacation days), but she wouldn't get any work done if Klaus kept walking in and bothering her while he took painting breaks.

She said as much to him when he checked on her for the third time within two hours. "Klaus, I'm fine. If I need you, I'll call you."

"I know, love. I just get worried."

She gave him a small smile. "I know. Go paint things."

He gave her a dimpled smile.

Two days later, he had to meet with a client, which meant that he had to leave the house for awhile. After a fifteen minute bickering session about whether he should go, Caroline won and he departed, telling her that he'd have his phone the whole time.

It was now an hour and a half later, and she was hungry. She debated texting Klaus to see if he'd bring home take out, but decided that it would be better not to bother him (knowing that there was a good chance he'd drop whatever he was doing to bring her food, which wasn't exactly conducive to obtaining commissions). She swung out of bed, happy that there was only a slight twinge of pain, and walked down to the kitchen.

She put on some music from her laptop and looked through the fridge, in the mood to  _really_ cook, and she soon was happily thinly slicing eggplant, squash, and bell peppers for a vegetable dish she'd found on her favorite cooking blog the year before (and  _loved_ ), humming along to the music.

She was just pulling out the rack to put the garlic bread in the oven when she jerked in surprise, feeling warm lips trail down the curve of her neck. Klaus was behind her, and he nuzzled her ear. "That smells good."

"It had better because I've been hungry for the last few hours, and I'm  _really_ craving garlic bread."

He laughed, letting her push the rack of bread in and close the oven door before he pulled her to him, kissing her softly. She moaned as his tongue pushed into her mouth, his thumbs making circles on her hips, which were covered by flannel pajama pants. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, a lot actually."

He grinned and trailed kisses down her jaw, his hands creeping up her tank top to brush his thumbs over her nipples. She moaned, but disentangled herself. "Klaus, I can't."

"I thought you were feeling better."

"Not  _that_ much better."

Seeing him pout never got old. Ever.

"Caroline…" he whined, letting his hands brush across her sides.

"Hey, I miss it as much as you do, okay?"

He nodded and sighed before dropping a kiss on her lips and grabbing an oven mitt off the counter to open the oven door and check the bread.

"It's only a few more days," she said consolingly, before smirking slightly. "And all this time alone has given me a chance to think about things I'd like to try. So, when I get better…"

"Do you have a list?" he asked knowingly.

"Shut up," she mumbled, whacking him in the arm.

* * *

**FRIENDLY REMINDER THAT I'M JUST THROWING IDEAS AT YOU YOU DON'T HAVE TO WRITE THEM ALL PLEASE. Like you're too precious already writing as much as you do, so you better not write them all or I will fight you. - Prompt: Sorta-Geeky!Klaus really hates his neighbor Caroline (until he doesn't), not trusting her when she acts like she wants to become friends with him (until he does).**

* * *

"This really isn't that difficult. If you follow my directions instead of sitting in the fire with your thumbs up your arses, we can do it. Marcel, we're missing the Mage buff. All right, excellent. I'm putting up a timer, pull the boss in 10," Klaus ordered, adjusting his headset and cracking his knuckles, taking a quick sip of his energy drink before setting his fingers back on the keyboard and mouse.

He carefully positioned his character and waited for the timer to go off before beginning his spell rotation, calling out the boss's attacks before stopping mid-sentence as thumping bass from the other part of the duplex invaded his ears for the third time in a week.

" _I live for the night...I live for the lights...I live for the high 'till I'm free fallin'..."_

"Wipe it," he heard another player growl from the other end of the line, and he sighed and ran into a nearby pool of fire to die and resurrect at the beginning of the encounter.

"I need a moment. Take five," Klaus said, deciding that enough was bloody well enough and muting his microphone to go talk to his neighbor, draping the headset over the chair.

He didn't bother to grab his keys or phone as he left his side of the building to bang on the door of the highly irritating (though admittedly absolutely gorgeous) blonde who lived in the other section. They'd never spoken, but he'd seen her in and out before. She opened the door quickly, dressed in a pair of tiny silk shorts and a cotton tank top, and he absently registered the fullness of her breasts and toned stomach and legs. She really was stunning. The smile fell from her face when she saw him, and he mentally shook himself and focused on the situation at hand. "Um. Hi. Who are you?"

"Your neighbor," he growled, gesturing in the general direction of his portion of the house.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'm Caroline. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Klaus, and your music is loud."

She raised an eyebrow. "And your stream of swearing at people, who I assume are on the phone or something since I've never actually heard them swear back, about dragons and ice lances isn't?"

He shrugged. "It's not as loud as whatever this trash playing is, I'm sure."

"It's not trash," she said, rather petulantly in his opinion. "And I wouldn't have to play it if you weren't screaming about Ragnorms or whatever so loudly."

"Ragnaros," he corrected without thinking about it.

She just rolled her eyes.

"Look, either way, you need to turn your music down so that I can concentrate."

"Or what? You won't get your fictional weapons for your fictional character in your fictional game?"

"Well, that and just making me stop to ask you to please quiet the fuck down might have cost us first Rag kill NA."

"Um. What?"

He pinched bridge of his nose. "Look. Never mind. If you could just please turn of your tra- _music_ from five o'clock until midnight Tuesday through Sunday, that would be fantastic."

"But I like my music."

"Well,  _I_ like my Alienware endorsements, and as that is one of my main sources of income, you need to be quieter, all right?"

"Endorsements? What, are you like, some big deal on the internet?"

"You wouldn't get it," he said tiredly. "Just do something else for seven hours. I don't know, paint your nails or watch vapid reality television programs or something."

"Is that really what you think girls do in their spare time?" Caroline asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Look, I'm late getting back. Just turn it off, all right?"

"Fine."

The music came back on at 12:01 on the dot.

**XXX**

He groaned as he heard the doorbell ring, hoisting himself out of bed to open the door, rumple-haired and in only his boxers. Loud Music Girl (or 'Caroline', as he now knew) was standing on the porch steps, a brightly colored cookie tin in her hands. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw him, and he let his face fall into a smirk.

She was totally checking him out.

When she noticed that he had an eyebrow raised expectantly, she flushed, holding out the tin. "Um, I'm sorry. I just came by to apologize. It was kind of rude of me to play loud music instead of just telling you to be quieter."

She couldn't be serious, he thought, though her eyes were wide and earnest. "You're forgiven," he bit out, starting to close the door.

"Do you not want cookies? I made them."

"Are they poisoned?" he asked dryly.

He wasn't serious, but a flicker of hurt flashed across her face, and he winced. "I was just joking, love," he said, holding up his hands in front of him to placate her.

"Whatever. No, they're not poisoned. They're chocolate chip with orange peel. My mom's recipe. Again, I'm sorry," she said, her voice clipped and terse, shoving the tin into his arms and marching back off to her portion of the house without another word.

He winced. She had clearly been being genuine, and he'd shut her down horribly. Hesitantly, he pulled the lid off of the cookie tin, which was lined with waxed paper, and saw a dozen or so delicious-smelling chocolate chip cookies. He felt his mouth water, and he groaned as he closed the door behind him and inhaled deeply.

This would be worth the extra hour at the gym, he was sure.

**XXX**

He knocked on her door, a bit nervous for reasons he couldn't explain, and put on what he hoped was a kind smile when she opened the door, holding out the cookie tin. "Thank you. For the cookies, I mean."

She nodded, taking the tin back. "You're welcome."

They stood there silently for a few moments before she grabbed the doorknob, preparing to close the door. "Thanks for returning the–"

"Would you like to come for dinner tomorrow?"

"Um. Excuse me?"

"Would you like to come to my...er...place for dinner tomorrow?"

"Like a date?"

"Yes. Like a date."

She narrowed her eyes. "Tomorrow's Thursday."

He swallowed back the sarcastic 'I'm aware,' instead nodding.

"Don't you have pixels to smash?"

He smiled slightly. "We got the kill, so we're slowing down to four nights a week now. But...er...thanks for, you know, quieting down a bit."

She nodded stiffly. "What time?"

"Six."

"Okay."

He gave her a dimpled grin. "Okay," he agreed.

"Bye."

"Right. See you soon, love."

He left, and he heard her quietly shut the door behind him, inwardly trying to figure out what he'd be making for dinner the next day.

**XXX**

"I hope you like pasta," he said as he closed the door softly behind her, locking it and helping her with her coat. "It's the only thing that I can make."

"You're really selling yourself," she joked, earning her a dimpled grin.

"I do try."

She laughed, following him to the kitchen, and taking a seat at the table when he waved her over. "Can I get you anything? Wine?"

"Water's fine, thanks."

He nodded, getting a glass from the cabinet. They fell into small talk rather easily, and he found himself genuinely interested in what she had to say. It turned out she was some sort of real estate agent in the area, and they talked about her job for a bit before he spooned out the pasta and they began to eat.

"So um, I have a question," she said between bites.

"Yes, love?"

"What exactly do you do?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, his lips twitching.

"Well, you said you have endorsements or whatever..."

"Yes. I-Well, do you play video games at all?"

"My best friend Stefan does, sort of. He's into first person shooters. And I like Mario Kart."

He suppressed a smile and nodded. "All right, well, I play a video game online that you play in real time with other people. There are millions of players from around the world, and one of the things you can do in the game is team up with other players to kill bosses."

"No, like, I get that part. I just don't get how you make money off of it."

"Fair question. I'm part of a raid group that's one of the best in North America. We're paid to use and endorse equipment from game and computer companies as long as we kill the bosses before other groups do."

"Oh," Caroline said slowly, frowning. "I think I get it. So it's like a professional sports player?"

"Essentially yes."

"Okay."

They were silent for a few moments before she smoothly changed the subject, and they hung out for another hour or so before she told him that she had work in the morning. He nodded and walked her to the door, opening it for her.

"I had fun tonight," she said, smiling.

"Me too."

"Maybe we could do it again?" she half-asked, and he nodded, trying not to seem to eager.

"I'd like that."

She gave him a brilliant smile and a quick kiss before setting off to her side of the duplex.

**XXX**

"That was really good," Caroline praised as she pushed away her now-clean plate.

Klaus laughed quietly. "I'll admit that I practiced a bit this week to make sure it would be edible."

Caroline laughed with him. "Well, thanks for the forethought."

"Of course, love." He stood up and grabbed their dishes, rinsing them off and leaving them in the sink, and when he turned, he found himself nose-to-nose with his girlfriend, who gave him a mischievous smirk.

Before he could so much as blink, her lips were on his, and he groaned, his hands ghosting down her sides to her hips. The kiss was slow and languid, her tongue stroking his softly, and she moaned into his mouth when his thumbs began to stroke the soft skin of her abdomen under her shirt.

He broke away, brushing his lips over her jaw and cheek before tugging at her earlobe, making her moan and wind her fingers into his henley. "Bedroom, Klaus. Please," she panted, moaning again as he licked the shell of her ear.

He pulled away, grabbing her hand and leading her to his bedroom. Her top was on the floor within seconds, and she tugged his over his head as well before fusing her lips back to his, her hands moving over his chest and stomach, brushing his nipples and stroking his neck before settling in his hair, tugging at his curls.

He groaned into her mouth, his hands finding the button of her jeans and pushing them over her hips down her legs before she kicked them off, now left only in her thong and bra. She broke away, her lips puffy and eyes bright, giving him a huge smile, and he couldn't help but give her one of his in return.

His hard cock was straining against the zipper of his jeans, and she palmed him through the rough fabric, making him buck into her hand, groaning. She undid the fastening of his jeans and pushed them and his boxers down his legs, tugging them off once she pushed him onto the bed, settling on her knees between his legs.

She stroked him a few times before her tongue ran over the tip of him, and he groaned, resisting the urge to bury his fingers in her hair. "Caroline."

"Hmm?"

"I want to fuck your pussy, not your mouth."

She flushed, and he fought down a satisfied smirk at her reaction to the filthy words. Making her blush never got old. She stood up slowly, shrieking in surprise when he pulled her on top of him, his fingers hooking around the strap of her thong and tugging it down, burying to fingers into her tight, wet heat.

She moaned loudly, rolling her hips against his hand, writhing on top of him as his other hand easily unhooked her bra, pulling it off and tweaking one of her nipples as he fingerfucked her, making her gasp.

"Fuck, Klaus. Yes, please, right there…"

"You like that, love?"

"God, yes."

He curled his fingers slightly to try to hit her g-spot, knowing he'd succeeded when she almost screamed in pleasure, her pussy beginning to clench around his fingers. "Yes, just like that, love. Come for me, Caroline."

She moaned his name as his fingers moved in and out of her in a consistent rhythm, his other hand still playing with her breasts before stroking her lower back and arse.

She moaned his name as she came, strung along with pleas for harder and faster strokes, and he indulged her, smirking as she came, her juices soaking his fingers.

She slumped slightly before reaching down to stroke him, and it was his turn to groan, his head pressing into the pillow.

She sat up on her knees, moaning as she positioned him at her entrance, his cock teasing her folds. She sheathed him inside her, and he swore at the sensation of it, her walls clenching around him as she stretched to accommodate his size.

She sat there for a moment, both of them just enjoying the feeling of connection, before she began to roll her hips, moving slowly at first and then picking up speed, his hands clutching her hips to pull her down on his cock, groaning her name.

She rode him hard and fast, and moaned loudly when he squeezed her arse hard, panting when he moved back slightly to change positions so that he could take a nipple in his mouth, biting and sucking on it just the way she liked it, making her clench around him.

She came again, harder than the first time, and her moans of his name echoed around the room. It was only another minute before he tipped over the edge when she bit him harshly on the neck, and he spilled inside her, both of them letting out small groans of pleasure when she rolled off of him.

He pulled her against him, nuzzling her neck, rolling his eyes when she jokingly accused him of being a cuddler (he was, so sue him), and they laid there together as their breathing calmed.

"You are stunning," he gasped out, and she turned around on the bed to grin at him, pressing her lips against his for a brief moment.

"You're not so bad yourself."

They laid there quietly for a minute before he spoke again. "Any progress on the house hunt?"

She shook her head, snuggling closer to him. "Nope, but my lease isn't up for another two months, and I can completely move in with you for the next six until we find a place, right?"

"Of course, love."

She smiled. "How's the thing coming?"

He suppressed a smile. "The 'thing' is going quite well. We should have it by Friday."

"Do they believe that you have a girlfriend yet?"

"They did until they saw a picture of you. Apparently you're out of my league."

Caroline laughed and nodded solemnly. "Very much so. You're incredibly lucky."  
"That I am, love. I thank my lucky stars every day that you played obnoxious music because I was swearing too loudly at my 'minions,' as you call them."

She snorted, turning over again. "My music isn't obnoxious. Go to sleep."

He just laughed, kissing her softly on the side of the neck.

 


	30. Marked - Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Klaroline are soulmates. Takes place during 5x11  
> 2\. Klaus gives Caroline a necklace to remember him by. Also takes place during/after 5x11

 

* * *

**Can you do Soulmates AU Klaroline, like they were born with each other's name on their body or something. Preferably Canon If you don't want to that's fine but would you know any fan fictions or drab led that are like that?**

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" Caroline asked, running her fingers over the ink staining Klaus's skin.

"Of course, love."

She snuggled closer to him, practically straddling him in an attempt to not get leaves stuck to her skin. "What does this say?"

He gave her a dimpled smile. "That's an outline I got on a birthmark."

"A birthmark? But it looks like writing."

"That's because it is."

"I don't get it."

"That, my love, is how Mikael knew I was a werewolf. He had his suspicions, of course, but this was really the proverbial nail in the coffin."

She flushed at the endearment, but brushed it off to ask her next question. "How?"

He sighed, shifting under her, apparently trying to get more comfortable. "Werewolves are born with a birthmark that has their mate's name on it."

Caroline frowned, questions piling up in her head so quickly that she could barely keep track of them. "What language is it?" was the first one that made it out of her mouth.

"Lycan. It took me a very long time to track down someone who could read the language after my family's village was wiped out."

"So no one reads it?"

"I do, as do a few others I know. There's usually at least one or two in every pack that bother with it, if not more. Many learn if they're interested or just have an affinity for languages."

"So...Tyler would have–"

"Yes. Her name is Annalise."

"But then Tyler…"

"Would never have worked out anyway," he cut her off, not a single trace of sympathy gracing his features for the fact that the boy she'd tried so hard to hold onto for so long would never have truly loved her back.

"Did you ever find your mate?"

Before he opened his mouth to answer she hastily interrupted him. "Sorry. That was a really personal question. You don't have to–"

"Yes."

Caroline blinked. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Well, I'd assume she died then, if she's not here. Wouldn't you have turned her or something if you'd found her? I can't see you letting her go, so she must have been taken by something beyond your control..." Caroline babbled, trying to fight down the blush overtaking her face because of her impulsive apology.

"She's very much alive," he said simply, before smiling slightly, his hands stroking her sides softly. "Well, in a manner of speaking, anyway. And you would be surprised what I let her get away with."

She bit her lip, tracing the tattoo with her finger idly before freezing.

_No...He couldn't…_

"Can wolves mate with people that aren't wolves?" she asked hesitantly, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Yes," he said, his lips quirking slightly.

"No," she said slowly, shaking her head. "No.  _No._ That's not...No way. You were born a thousand years ago."

"One thousand and thirty two, and I've been looking for the girl who fits the rough translation of 'Strong, stubborn woman of the sun'-part of which, by the way, is spelled to sound similarly to the way Caroline sounds in English-for one thousand and eight of them."

She mouthed the words, frowning. "But that could be hundreds of thousands of women."

He shook his head. "The meaning of your name combined with the instant connection I felt when I first saw you was unmistakable. You are my mate. You are mine."

"No...It's not possible."

"It's completely possible. I'll prove it to you."

She frowned. "Okay. How?"

He sat up slightly, pulling her to straddle him on the forest floor, and ran his hand up to her ribcage, tracing a light red patch of her skin with his fingertip. She frowned. "Klaus, what–"

He pulled out his cell phone and fiddled with it for a second before taking a photo, rolling his eyes when she immediately clapped her hands over her chest.

"Relax, love. I made sure anything private was left out. You may delete it afterwards if you wish."

"Wow, thanks," she said sarcastically.

He just pulled up the photo to show her. "This word means 'victor,'" he said, tracing the unfamiliar scribbles he'd captured from her skin. "This means 'son of the moon'."

"It's a coincidence."

"It's not," he said firmly. "My name, Niklaus, means victory. And, in any case, I know that you feel it too, Caroline. Aren't we in a bit too deep for denial?"

"Maybe you are," she mumbled, rubbing her temples, closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to see him grin at her.

"So, what happens now?"

"It's up to you," he said quietly. "If you wish to...explore your options before you commit, I won't be happy, but I'll allow it–"

"Oh, will you?"

He gave her an exasperated look. "I did not mean that I would control you, Caroline. We both know that I am incapable of doing so."

She shook her head, trying not to smile.

"You may take as much time as you need to sort yourself out. I know you are mine, and I am yours."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know," he said, shrugging.

"And what if I fall in love with someone else? Or...What if you do? What happens then?"

He chuckled, pulling her to him slowly enough that she didn't notice until she was practically nose-to-nose with him, her entire body pulled flush against his. "Caroline, love, we belong together, and we will always find our way back to each other in the end."

"However long it takes," she whispered, her finger reaching up to stroke lightly down his stubbled cheek. "Yes. However long it takes," he echoed.

She kissed him slowly, languidly, and he returned the gesture, his hands leaving scorching trails over her naked, earth-stained skin. She moaned as he cupped her breasts in his hands, rolling her nipples between his fingers, moaning softly as she rolled her hips against his hard cock, throbbing insistently against her thigh.

"Is there some weird claiming ritual? Please tell me there isn't."

He laughed quietly as he licked and sucked the skin of her neck. "No. There isn't."

"Are you going to go all dominant alpha-male on me?"

"Do you want me to?" he asked, looking up this time, a smug smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes and tipped her head farther to the side, her veiled order for him to keep teasing her skin with his mouth clear. He didn't comply though, instead leaning forward to nibble her ear.

"Would you like that, Caroline?"

"Would I like what?"

"Would you like me to call you mine while I take you? To throw you down on your hands and knees and fuck you from behind? Would you like to submit to me and hand yourself over to me to pleasure you? Do you want me to take care of you, Caroline? For me to keep you safe?"

She shivered at the hot breath on her ear and the words he was uttering so quietly, the syllables strung together making heat pool in her belly.

"Do you want me to make you beg for my cock, my love? Do you want me to tease you so badly that you'll squirm under my touch, my name the only thing you can remember how to form with your lips? Do you want me to come inside you? To spread my seed within you and make you swell with my child growing inside you?"

"I can't get pregnant. I'm a vampire," she pointed out.

He shrugged. "And I am a hybrid. My reproductive organs are just as dead as yours, love. However, if you wanted it, I would find a way. For you."

"That's strangely sweet."

He laughed, his hand moving to the apex of her thighs, stroking the slick skin there. "I want to make you scream for me. I want to hear you tell the world in no uncertain terms who you belong to. Whose cock slams into you when you spread your legs, who makes you come until you see stars and you cannot even remember your own name. I want all of that and more, love. Will you give that to me?"

"You make it sound almost like a proposal," she joked weakly, moaning as he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"I don't need to propose. You are mine. I am yours."

"I'm still not sure I believe you, to be honest," she gasped out, rolling her hips against his hand as he fingerfucked her.

"Oh, but I don't need to prove anything, love. I am the alpha male.  _Your_ alpha male."

"I thought you said you weren't going to do that possessive alpha-male bullshit," she said, her mind only half on the conversation because she was so distracted by the positively  _delicious_ things he was doing to her body.

"I said I wouldn't if you didn't want me to, but from the way your pussy is clenching hard around my fingers whenever I tell you that you're mine, and the way your arousal leaks onto my palm whenever I say how I'd like to have you, I think that you like it very much."

She felt her face heat, and saw his smirk as her eyelids fluttered.

"It's not funny, Klaus."

"Perhaps it isn't," he acknowledged. "In either case, I'd like to take you now, my mate."

"Excuse me?"

She shrieked as he picked her up, easily throwing her over his shoulder as he sped towards the caves below the ground, one arm looped around her legs to keep them from thrashing, the other cupping her ass in his palm. He kicked the cellar door closed behind him and slammed her up against the wall, his mouth attacking hers with long, biting kisses.

She moaned into his mouth, her fingernails dragging down his chest and over his shoulders, gasping and panting for air as his lips brushed down her collarbone, biting and licking at the sweet skin they found.

"Feels so good, Klaus."

His lips curled against her skin, and she groaned.

"Do you want me to take you, Caroline?"

She felt her legs spread wide, hooking around his waist before she realized that she was doing it. "Klaus…"

"Do you want my cock inside you, love? My  _Caroline_ …"

Her breath caught at the way her name rolled off his tongue. He pronounced it like it was sticking to his mouth, the vowels drawn out and rounded.

He was pronouncing it, she realized, the way it was supposed to sound in Lycan.

It made her core clench around his fingers, and she almost tipped over the edge just from the way it sounded falling off of his lips.

He knew it too, if the way he was smiling at her was any indication.

"Klaus…"  
" _Niklaus_ ," he corrected, the syllables flowing easily.

" _Niklaus_ ," she repeated, and he grinned, his eyes sparkling and predatory.

"Caroline…"

He captured her lips with his, hands roaming everywhere on her body, giving her goosebumps and leaving trails of hot prickling  _need_  in their wake. She readjusted herself against the wall to loop her legs more comfortably around him, gripping his shoulder to support herself while reaching down with the other hand to position him at her entrance.

"Take me, Niklaus."

His eyes flashed gold as he pushed in, both of them groaning loudly at the sensation of being joined, and they rested there for a moment, his muscles rippling at his effort to keep still, her breasts heaving with every breath she took. "Please," she whispered.

"Please what?" he growled, clearly attempting to clarify exactly what she wanted.

"Claim me," she said.

It felt like the right thing to say, and from the feral look in his eyes as he slammed her against the wall, his cock sliding in and out of her soaking heat hard enough to make the stone walls shake, making her writhe and scream and moan as he fucked her, she knew she'd been correct.

He pounded into her, whispering how perfect she felt wrapped around him and how much he loved hearing her scream for him. He told her how his name sounded falling from her lips, and how he could already tell that he'd be hard for her whenever he heard it, cautioning her not to use it for mischief or he'd have to punish her (which normally would have made her freeze, but in the moment simply sent almost painfully arousing shocks of pleasure to her core).

"Come for me, my love, my  _Caroline_. Come."

She came hard with his name on her lips, clawing at his back, tearing at his skin, her vampire features coming out. He tipped his head to the side, encouraging her, and she sunk her fangs into his flesh, moaning at the fragrant, earthy taste of his blood.

He still moved inside her as she rode out her orgasm, never stopping the frantic thrusts of his hips even when she pulled her fangs away. He kept up a consistent rhythm, groaning her name as he demanded that she come around his cock for him again, his fangs scraping against her neck. The feeling of his teeth sinking into her flesh was enough to push her over the edge again, and she drank from him as he came inside her, their bloody lips meeting for a frantic, metallic kiss as they withdrew, still breathless.

"Niklaus," she breathed, wondering how the name could have ever felt so foreign on her lips.

"My Caroline."

* * *

**Klaus gives Caroline one of his sexy necklaces or maybe she asks him for one. She will have a piece of Klaus with her at all times. She always wears it underneath her outfit. Most people don't even know about it. Some know she has a necklace she always wears but they don't know why or who gave it to her. Maybe just write something to show klaus giving it to her or snapshots of situations where it's clear how important it is to Caroline or maybe someone asking Caroline about the necklace**

* * *

"What are those from?" Caroline asked as her breathing evened, her head rested on Klaus's naked chest as she twirled the necklaces around her fingers.

She felt him shift under her to pull them off, separating them in his hands, and she looked up to see him clutching four separate pieces. One was a rosary, and she giggled as she fingered it, pretending not to notice the roll of his eyes. "I never thought you were religious."

"I'm not. Those are from sometime in the early seventeenth century–-I can't remember when, exactly–-when Bekah and I were living in a village where it would have been suspicious for us not to wear them. She made it for me, so I kept it."

There wasn't a trace of embarrassment or sheepishness in his voice as one might expect from an older brother who wore something made for him by his sister everywhere they went, and Caroline felt her smile widen, resisting the urge to tell him how cute it was (knowing it probably wouldn't be received in the spirit it was intended).

"And what about this one?" she asked, fingering a leather cord with a small wolf charm carved out of wood at the end.

"That was from when I was human. My brother Henrik made that for me," he said, not giving any further information.

She nodded, sensing it was a sensitive subject and moving on. "I picked that up in an open market in Brazil a number of years ago," he said when she ran her fingertips over the plain, knotted leather cords. "I liked the pattern."

"And this?" she asked, picking up the dog tag at the end of the last cord to frown at it.

"That's an identity disk," he said, giving her a dimpled smile.

"No, I know that," she said, squinting to make out the letters.

_MIKAELSON, N._

_B POSITIVE_

_5.1.82_

"Is that your actual blood type? And birthday?"

He nodded. "Yes. Well, as far as I know that's my blood type. We didn't really have the means to test that when I was human. And yes, that's my birthday."

"You weren't born in 1982, though," she said, cocking her head to the side, the question implied.

"982," he said promptly.

"May, so Taurus? Right?" she asked, grinning.

He frowned. "Err-No. Not that it actually means anything, because in my vast amount of experience, it truly doesn't, but I'm a Capricorn."

"May Fifth, though."

He shook his head. "Fifth of January, love. The American calendar system is abnormal."

"You're abnormal," she mumbled, elbowing him lightly.

He laughed, starting to slide the necklaces back on, but she held fast to the tag. "Why do you have it?"

He shrugged. "I wanted one."

Her lips twitched. It was such a  _Klaus_ answer. She let go, and he slid it back on, his arms encircling her, pulling her closer.

"We're going to have to leave sooner or later," she said quietly against the skin of his neck a few minutes later, becoming more aware of the darkening sky.

"Don't ruin the moment," he said.

She could tell that he intended for the statement to be teasing, but it lost quite a bit of that intent behind it as it came out. She sighed. "Are you really not coming back?" she asked slowly, feeling an unwanted lump emerge in her throat.

"Is that what you want?" he asked carefully.

They both remained still for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. "Yes," she said quietly. She felt him stiffen under her and hastened to add, "Because I want to come to you. If I'm ever ready I mean. You know, no promises or anything," she babbled.

He gave her a wide, dimpled grin, and she knew that he was already making hundreds of thousands of plans for the multiple possible scenarios when she came to him. She gave him a quick kiss before she could stop herself and rolled off of him. "I'll see you someday."

"Someday?" he asked, his lips quirking.

"Someday," she echoed.

"Would you like to have it?" he asked abruptly, clutching the tag in his palm.

She froze, completely blindsided by the question, before her face split into a huge smile. "Yeah. I think I would."

He slid it over her head, and before she could so much as blink, he was gone, the pile of clothes with him, the leaves rustling in the breeze he left behind.

XXX

She didn't know how the habit started, but she became aware during her last go-around in college during a history test seven years before that she tended to take out Klaus's necklace from under her clothes and rub the tag between her fingers when she was anxious or particularly contemplative.

At the time, the discovery threw her off enough that it took her quite a bit longer than it normally would have to finish the test.

She slung her purse over her shoulder after turning in her biology exam, her last final of the term (graduation was the next week), letting out a sharp breath as she felt the tag settle between her breasts, where it usually rested. She lingered outside the door for awhile waiting for her friend Nadine, a fellow Biopsychology major, to come out of the testing room.

This was her third time graduating from college in the last twenty years since she'd become a vampire. Elena was off with Stefan somewhere (she'd flipped five times "for the last time" since they graduated Whitmore–-so far), and Bonnie had moved to Boston, where she was happily running a dance studio. She didn't know where Damon was (nor did she want to), and Matt and Tyler were still in Mystic Falls, both predictably choosing a small town life over the adventure that Caroline craved.

Klaus had been right. A small town life would never have been enough.

Bonnie was the only one coming to her third graduation, since she was only three states away anyway, but Caroline knew that no one else would bother (it was her third degree, and it wasn't like it would be her last, anyway).

When Nadine finally exited the room, they walked together out to the quad, chatting and reminiscing about the last four years of their lives. They grabbed iced lattes at the nearby cafe and sat at one of the park benches near the big fountain, sipping contentedly. "Can I ask you a question?" Nadine asked abruptly.

"Sure. Go for it."

"What's the deal with the necklace?"

Caroline froze. It wasn't the first time someone had asked, and she usually ended up making up wild stories for her own amusement that turned even more implausible every time, but it was the first time someone asked that she didn't want to lie to.

She and Nadine had become incredibly close, despite the invisible age difference, and Caroline considered her something of a little sister. It was because of this that she didn't launch into her "pen pal from the UK who's match-maker of a great aunt put it in the mail as a joke which they had a good laugh about" story that she'd been cooking up for the last few months since the last time someone got nosey, instead saying something that was reasonably close to the truth.

"High school sweetheart. He had to leave my hometown, so he gave me this. I just wear it for luck, now."

Nadine frowned. "Long time to hold onto a token from a high school sweetheart."

Caroline shrugged. "As I said, it's just for luck."

Nadine nodded, still looking a bit unconvinced (and really, Caroline couldn't exactly blame her). "What's his name?"

"Klaus."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"The summer before my first year of college."

"Oh. And you haven't talked to him since then?"

Caroline shook her head. Klaus had been really good about staying away. The last time she'd graduated from college she'd thought about going to him, but he'd been  _so_ quiet. She honestly worried that he didn't care anymore. Wouldn't he have reached out by now?

Then again, he was patient enough to wait a thousand years to break a curse. What was twenty years for a girl when he had plenty of others to distract him?

The thought made her sick to her stomach.

"Have you been planning on it?"

"Sometimes I think about it," Caroline said honestly, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Have you social media stalked him?"

Caroline laughed. "He isn't really the type for that, to be honest."

"Fair enough."

"I do know where he is, though," Caroline said impulsively.

It was true. Stefan had told her two years before (about a month before the most recent Elena-flip) that Klaus was still in New Orleans, and Caroline doubted that he would have moved since then.

"Do you think he'd want to see you?"

"I don't know."

Nadine gave her a sideways smile. "I feel like there's a road trip offer somewhere in there."

Caroline laughed. "I don't know, Nae…"

"C'mon, what's the worst that could happen?"

_We both die; horribly and painfully._

"I don't know," Caroline said, trying not to grimace.

"Well, no harm in trying, right?"

"I guess not," Caroline agreed, deciding that she might as well take a risk.

All she had to do was make sure Klaus didn't kill her friend.

XXX

Caroline took a deep breath as they drove over the border to New Orleans, inhaling the scent of it. The swirls of color around her were overwhelming-though she wasn't sure whether it was truly the colors, or because she knew that soon she'd be seeing Klaus-but the sound of the bustle around her was almost...comforting.

She pulled into the lot of the first high-end hotel she saw (what was the point of being a vampire if she couldn't compel her and her human friend some  _excellent_ rooms), and let the valet take the car.

"Whoa. No offense, but I can't pay for this."

Caroline smiled. "Don't worry about it. I can cover us."

And even if by some catastrophic incident she couldn't, the  _least_ Klaus owed her was a nice hotel room for a few days.

They got their room key and the bellhop brought their stuff up to one of the lower floors (Caroline might like luxury as much as the next girl, but there was no way she was paying an obscene amount of money for a suite) while they peppered the woman at the front desk with questions about where would be good places to visit.

After they'd made a list, Caroline thanked her and she and Nadine wandered outside, ready to take on the city.

"So, we're going to grab lunch and then find Klaus, right?"

Caroline nodded. "That's the plan, I think."

They wandered around for awhile, bickering playfully about where to go for lunch, when Caroline caught a familiar flash of blonde hair.

"Rebekah?" she called before she could stop herself.

The blonde paused, turning around. "Oh, it's you," she said dismissively, though Caroline could see a small smile playing on her lips. "And who's your friend?"

"This is Nadine," Caroline introduced quickly. "Can you tell me where to find your–"

"Nik is probably at Rousseau's. It's just a few blocks down that way," Rebekah interrupted, pointing.

"How did you know I was going to ask about–"

Rebekah snorted. "Please. Don't even try."

From Rebekah's behavior, Caroline figured that Klaus was probably willing to see her, which was a good sign.

"Fair enough," Caroline smiled, starting to walk away, before pausing. "Don't you dare tell him I'm here before I see him."

"Wouldn't dream of it. I only wish that I could see his face," Rebekah said, smirking.

He'd definitely be okay with seeing her then.

She and Nadine walked in the direction of the bar, Nadine speaking as soon as Rebekah was out of earshot (or so she thought). "Who was that?"

"Klaus's sister."

"Who's Nik?"

"His full name is Niklaus," Caroline said, trying to ignore way the name felt rolling off of her tongue.

They arrived at Rousseau's quickly, Caroline absentmindedly fiddling with the necklace, as she always did when she was nervous, and Caroline narrowed her eyes as she saw Klaus chatting with a blonde girl in a skirt suit who was smiling at him somewhat flirtatiously while they sipped drinks.

The blonde caught her eye and frowned, and Caroline faintly heard her say, "She's glaring at you, do you know her?"

Klaus's head snapped up to look at her, and she saw his eyes widen fractionally before his gaze darted to the tag Caroline was rubbing between her fingers. She hurriedly dropped the necklace, flushing slightly, and Klaus gave her a smirk before turning to the blonde next to him. "Excuse me," he said politely.

"Is that him?" Nadine asked as Klaus got up and moved towards them at human speed, his walk almost predatory.

"Yep," Caroline breathed, fighting down a smile at the dimpled grin stretching across his face.

"Caroline," he said jovially when he came up to her.

"Klaus."

"Who's this?" he asked, gesturing to Nadine.

"This is Nadine. She's a friend from school."

"Ah. You did graduate again last week didn't you? Why did I not receive an invitation if you were planning on coming here afterwards?" he asked, his voice only half-teasing.

"Again?" Nadine asked, though both Caroline and Klaus ignored her.

"I didn't know I was coming," Caroline said, somewhat sheepishly.

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Klaus said, apparently genuine.

"Who's that?" Caroline asked, gesturing towards the blonde.

"Oh, that's Camille. I turned her a few years ago."

At Caroline's raised eyebrow, he shrugged. "I grew fond of her. She reminded me of you."

"Don't even start with me, Klaus," Caroline warned, suddenly feeling as though this whole trip was a huge mistake.

He seemed to realize the implications of what he'd just said and hastened to correct her assumption. "I didn't mean it like that, Sweetheart. I told you I'd wait, and I did."

"I thought you said you didn't know if he wanted to see you," Nadine interrupted again, though again, Caroline and Klaus ignored her.

"Well, I hope that she was worth it," Caroline said primly, making Klaus's smile fall from his face. Before he could attempt to reassure her of his feelings again, she gave him a wicked smile. "You know that there won't be anyone else after me, right, Klaus? I'm your last love, after all."

She knew how forward she was being, and she knew how much she was risking saying it, but at the answering press of Klaus's lips against hers, she knew it had been the right choice.

That he was the right choice.


	31. Human Milestones - Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Caroline wants to get married. Klaus doesn't. Angst ensues.  
> 2\. Caroline is in heat. Klaus is her mate.

 

* * *

**Could you do one where Caroline wants to get married but klaus thinks it's too human and will be bad for his reputation and make her a target so he keeps refusing. And they argue a lot and she makes him sleep on the sofa but he keeps hearing her crying and being miserable so he gives in.**

* * *

"I just don't understand why it's so important to you, love."

"I don't understand why it's so important to you that we don't. My mom is only going to be around for a few more years. Bonnie and Matt are still mortal. If we don't do it soon then they won't be around for it."

"And you really think your mother will want you to marry  _me_? She doesn't exactly approve of our relationship."

"But at least it'll be  _something_."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why? Why don't you? What could possibly go wrong?"

"Everything. Everything could go wrong. I love you, Caroline, and in the grand scheme of things, you're incredibly breakable. If something happened to you because you were linked to me-"

"And were they not supposed to figure out that I was linked to you by the literally  _hundreds_ of parties I have planned for us?"

"It's different," he said impatiently.

"How so?"

He sighed. "I know that you're not exactly an evil villain, love, but weddings are like a large floating neon sign saying 'Crash me!'. They are perfect for making statements. Ruining someone's wedding is much more significant than crashing their New Years Eve party. It's symbolic of ruining that person's relationship."

"Fine, then we'll have a small wedding."

"If we were going to have a wedding, it would have to be ostentatious and incredibly public, because if it was even slightly small it would look like I was trying to hide you away."

"Are you seriously going to let the treat of some asshole crashing our wedding keep you from marrying me?' Caroline asked, growing more indignant by the second.

"It'll make you a target," he said again. "And it will do disastrous things to my reputation. Weddings are a very human tradition, and–"

"You are not  _seriously_ saying that you don't want to marry me because of your reputation."

Klaus opened his mouth to say that yes, that was exactly what he was saying, before realizing it might not be the best life choice. "I'm just saying that in order to keep my grasp over the supernatural community, I can't look human."

"And by that you mean that you can't look like you're catering to my wishes."

"That's not what I said, love."

"No, but it's what you meant," she said stiffly. "Look, I get it. Your kingdom is super important to you, and running it takes precedence over ensuring that my mother's wishes are fulfilled and keeping the woman you've been in a committed monogamous relationship with for over twenty-five years happy. It's fine."

"That's not what I said," he repeated, rubbing his palms over his face tiredly before resting them on her upper arms gently, stroking the soft skin under the cap sleeves of her sundress with his thumbs.

Why couldn't she see what a terrible idea this was? Why was she so set on this silly human tradition? And when had Rebekah finally gotten around to helping her learn to guilt trip like that?

"Nik, please. I just...I don't want you to finally agree and have it be too late."

He took a deep breath, screwing his eyes shut so that he wouldn't have to see the tears that he was sure were welling in hers.

"No, Caroline. I'm sorry, but I can't."

He heard a sniffle, and opened his eyes when she vamp sped out of his arms, their bedroom door shutting behind her.

The only thing he hated about having vampiric hearing (besides when one of his siblings took a sexual partner home to the mansion) was being able to hear Caroline cry from anywhere in the near vicinity. He hated it, and would normally do anything to make her stop. She rarely cried because of him, and when she did, he caved immediately. Unfortunately, this is one of those times when he couldn't give in. He just couldn't.

Marriage went against everything he stood for, really. He'd hated being human. He'd been weak and tired. Caroline was destined for so much more than a silly human life anyway, and really, if Liz Forbes had been so concerned with her daughter's life milestones she would have attended the graduation ceremonies for all seven of Caroline's undergraduate degrees, five graduate degrees, and two PhDs, as well as her fiftieth birthday party.

Even his hybrid failure and the quarterback had made it to the last one, and they were about as flaky as friends could be. He heard her sobs echo through the hallway and grimaced, heading to the guest room on the other side of the hallway.

He had no doubt that Caroline would be adopting another human tradition, which was called "Couch Banishment".

He was not a fan.

He settled himself on the mattress after kicking off his shoes and shedding his jeans and henley, trying to ignore Caroline's sniffled from two rooms over.

Would it really be so bad? he wondered.

Caroline Mikaelson had a nice ring to it, after all.

No. He couldn't give in.

He took a deep breath, steeling himself for the next round of sobs, and felt himself deflate. God, he just couldn't say no to her.

**XXX**

Caroline looked deceptively fine the next morning, and Klaus knew that this was only because vampiric healing cured red eyes and runny noses. She didn't smile as she sat down at the kitchen table with him, clutching her coffee cup of blood and sipping slowly.

"I have a few errands to run today," he said quietly.

She hummed to show she'd heard but otherwise didn't speak, making him inwardly wince.

"I'll be back in early evening."

"Fine."

He sighed and put his coffee cup down, kissing her lightly on the cheek before leaving the house, getting into his car and driving towards one of the jewelry stores downtown he bought most of Caroline's gifts from.

For someone who didn't have any interest in getting married, it did take quite awhile to pick out an engagement ring. There were so many different options that it was almost overwhelming, and he finally settled on one that he thought she'd like. Now all he had to do was plan the perfect proposal, and he knew exactly who he needed to enlist to help.

"Bekah?" Klaus called, entering the apartment she shared with the Ripper, closing the door behind him. His sister stuck her head out of the doorway, her shoulders bare, and he immediately clapped his hands over his eyes.

"Have you not ever heard of knocking?" She asked irritably, then continuing a second later with, "You can look now."

He slowly removed his fingers from his eyes to see Rebekah in a large t-shirt with her arms crossed, glaring at him "Is there a reason you're here, Nik?"

"What was that song that played at the ball we threw in Mystic Falls?"

"The one where you took Caroline?"

"Yes."

"There were lots of songs played that night, you're going to have to be a tad more specific."

He rolled his eyes but obligingly hummed a few bars. "That's Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran," Rebekah informed him shortly, "May I go back to having a positive sexual experience with my fiancée, now?"

Klaus made a face. "Sorry to bother you, then."

"Why do you want to know that, anyway?" Rebekah asked curiously, before her eyes lit on the small plastic bag dangling from Klaus's hand. "Oh. My. God. You're going to ask her to marry you aren't you?"

Klaus didn't answer, but Rebekah gave him a huge smile. "It's about time. She's been waiting for ages."

"I know," he said uncomfortably.

Rebekah gave him a slightly pitying look. "It'll be fine. I honestly think that at this point she isn't too fussed about how you propose as long as you actually end up doing it."

Strangely, that only really made him feel worse.

**XXX**

"Thanks for the apology," Caroline said stiffly as Klaus led her through the dance steps on the carpet of their bedroom floor, both of them barefoot and in their pajamas, the music playing softly in the background.

"Always," he said quietly.

The song ended and he uncomfortably turned off the stereo, opening the drawer that held his ties and fishing around for the box he'd bought earlier that week. Caroline smiled slightly as he pulled the box out of the dresser, and shook her head, walking over to him and grabbing his hand in hers, stopping him from opening it. "It's fine, Klaus."

"No, Caroline, it's not."

"You don't want to. I don't want to force you into it, or make you resent me for the rest of our lives because I wanted this–"

"You aren't forcing me into anything, love. And I won't resent you. I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives, and a piece of paper won't change that for worse or better."

"I think you mean 'for better or for worse'," she joked weakly, making him smile slightly.

"I love you, Caroline," he said, flipping open the box and holding it out to her.

"I love you too. Put it on me?"

He slid the ring onto her finger and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling her to him, both of them standing in their bedroom half-dressed in flannel, just  _being_.

* * *

**hello may i please request a smut drabble where klaroline are werewolves and it's spring so caroline is like in heat so then it's like they can't take their hands off each other and the sex is rough and animalistic and just really hot dirty sex LOL thanks! ^^**

* * *

She had never been so turned on in her life, and she had been this way for three weeks straight.

Three. Weeks.

If she'd known that finding her mate was going to be this inconvenient (because she didn't think anyone in the world could concentrate on number-crunching when they had soaked through panties and knew that they had a very attractive and sexually experienced partner waiting for them to get home) she probably wouldn't have been in such a hurry to make it happen. Or maybe she just wouldn't have become an accountant.

Being in heat during tax season was the actual worst.

She checked the clock again, her foot tapping against the leg of the desk as she waited for it to be five o'clock so that she could go home from this goddamn job. As soon as the clock hit five o'clock, she gathered her purse, uncaring that she probably should have stayed over when she was supposed to go home because the company tax returns wouldn't do themselves, and slung it over her shoulder, her high heels clicking against the linoleum floor as she made her way out of the small office building to her car. She started the ignition, and just knowing what was going to be waiting for her at home made her core ache with need.

She hoped he was home. She'd told him that she would be home just after five.

She decided to text him to make sure.

_On my way home._

He texted back almost immediately.

_I'm waiting for you._

She felt her pussy throb and rubbed her thighs together as she buckled her seatbelt and put the car into reverse, pulling out of the parking spot and speeding out of the garage. The fact that she didn't get pulled over on the way home could probably be considered some sort of miracle, and when she pulled into their driveway, she barely remembered to lock the car as she walked into the house.

Her front was pushed up against the door in an instant, her sensitive nipples rubbing against the fabric of her blouse as she squirmed while Klaus bunched her skirt up around her hips and ripped her soaked panties off of her, running a finger down her slit. "You're so wet."

"Yeah, I've only been waiting for this all fucking day," she mumbled, gasping as his finger brushed over her clit. "Klaus…"

She let her forehead rest against the door, panting heavily as she heard him unzip his jeans, his hard cock pressing against her entrance soon after as he cupped her breasts, attacking her neck with his lips. He pushed inside her, and Caroline's mind went blank as he began to fuck her against the door. She knew that she was being mortifyingly loud, especially when she felt Klaus's lips curl against the skin of her neck-the arrogant ass-while he moved inside her. She came hard around his cock, shouting his name as he pinched her nipples.

"That's right, good girl. Just like that," he muttered as he bit her earlobe while she came down from her high, still shaking.

"Bed," she ordered, but he just bit her harshly on the neck.

"No," he growled, pulling away, his cock soaked with her juices.

He dragged her to the couch. "Bend over."

She did so immediately, her ass in the air as she gripped the armrest, rubbing her thighs together in anticipation.

"Spread your legs."

He pushed inside her as soon as she was spread for him, his balls slapping against her as he fucked her hard, his fingernails digging into her hips.

"You are so beautiful bent over for me while I fuck you, your face buried in the cushions. I love watching you like this: your legs spread while you submit to me."

She moaned, the sound muffled against the cushions.

Klaus was a true-born alpha. They had been fated for each other by the moon, equals in every way, but that did not stop her pussy from clenching around his cock while he whispered the sinfully possessive words into the air.

"Such a good girl...you feel so good...my mate...mine," he gasped out as he took her, groaning out her name as his fingernails raked over the skin of her ass and upper thighs.

"Harder, Klaus. Please," she moaned, panting out his name as he slammed into her harder, climaxing again around his cock.

He spilled inside of her soon after, slumped over her for a few moments before recovering enough to stand. "Now the bed," he said, walking to their room with her, hand-in-hand.

She unzipped her skirt, wriggling her hips to get it off, and pulled her blouse carefully over her head, throwing it in the corner, her bra joining the pile soon after. She turned to see Klaus completely nude as well, having completely undressed as well, his cock already hard again.

Maybe she didn't mind being in heat.

"Take me," she ordered, turning onto her hands and knees, her spine curled, ass in the air and face half in the pillows (because the full moon was the next day and her wolf had been scratching at her insides all day  _waiting_ for him). She heard the rustle of the bedside drawer opening and closing and moaned as the cold slickness of lube against her back entrance. She pressed against his hand, which was now kneading the cheeks of her ass before he slipped a finger into her, and then another soon after, stretching her.

"Let me rephrase that," she growled, losing her patience. "I need you to take me  _now_."

"You want me to fuck you from behind?" he asked, his voice deceptively casual.

"Yes."

"How much?"

She snarled, and she could almost see the arrogant smirk on her mate's face, the way his eyes twinkled when he teased her.

"Claim. Me.  _Now_."

"It isn't your place to order the alpha of the pack to do anyth–"

"Just do it."

"I think you should address me with the respect I des–"

"And I think you should shove your cock in your mate before she finds someone who will."

"Empty threat," he growled even as she felt his cock against her entrance, still coated with her juices.

She smirked, knowing she'd hit a nerve (wolves were possessive of their mates by nature, alphas especially, and he took that sort of idiocy to a whole other level) and she moaned out loud as he pushed in slowly, his breath shortening to pants.

"Do you want to be claimed by another, Caroline?" he growled as he waited for her to adjust before he began to move. "Do you crave another's cock in you?"

"No," she panted, arching her back to push against him, trying to make him move.

"That's not what you just said."

"You're my mate and my alpha. I only want you."

"So it was an empty threat?"

"Obviously," she said breathlessly, wriggling slightly.

God, couldn't he do them both a favor and fuck her already?

"It's not nice to threaten your alpha, love."

"Well, it's not nice to promise your mate a claiming and then not deliver."

She heard him scoff and he began to move, making her moan, her pussy clenching around nothing as arousal leaked down her inner thighs.

"You feel so good inside me."

"Do you like my cock inside you, love? Do you like being on your knees, submitting to your alpha?"

"Yes, Just  _go_."

"Not until you admit it."

"I already admitted it," she gasped out, moaning as he reached around and brushed her clit with his fingertip, bringing her to the edge and letting her dangle there helplessly, unable to tip over.

"Tell me again."

"I want only you, Klaus. Only you. Now will you fucking  _move_?"

"Who am I?" he growled.

"My alpha. My mate."

"Damn right," he snarled as he began to move, groaning as he fucked her.

She was almost sobbing in pleasure as he rubbed her clit from behind, the other hand pulling at her nipple. "Come for me."

"So close…"

"Come for me," he ordered. "Obey your alpha and come."

"Klaus…"

" _Come._ "

Her pussy throbbed as he rubbed her clit hard, slamming into her back entrance and swearing as he approached his own release. She was so fucking close, and when he gasped her name she came undone, her pussy contracting around air as he spilled inside of her ass.

"Mine," he said, slightly breathless, pulling her to him and biting her neck, marking her. "My mate."

She hummed in agreement, groaning as his fingers absently stroked her folds.

"Klaus…" she whined, grinding against his palm.

"Just a moment," he reassured her, licking and sucking her neck as he began to lazily fingerfuck her.

"Shower," she moaned as he flicked his thumb over her clit, sending almost painful jolts of pleasure to her core.

"As you wish, my love."

 


	32. Having a Plan II - Glitter Snowflake Notebook Girl - Tomb - Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Sequel to "Having a Plan"   
> 2\. Caroline asks Klaus what his first impressions of her were.  
> 3\. Klaus is in the tomb when Damon comes to save Caroline & Tyler.  
> 4\. Klaus comforts a girl on a plane who's afraid of flying. Her name is Caroline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 4 of this chapter has inspired the multi-chapter fic "Wings"  
> Since that multi-chapter is not out yet, I've kept the drabble in here.

 

* * *

**For Giluia.**

* * *

Ansel Stefan Mikaelson was brought into the world at 4:03 in the morning, weighing six pounds and seven ounces. He was dried off on her abdomen, and wrapped in a warm towel, and Klaus and Caroline watched, enthralled. Caroline's ragged breathing calmed within the next few minutes, her grip on Klaus's hand loosening enough that he could flex it, moving his fingers and wincing.

Caroline looked at the baby with a tear stained face and big blue eyes, a huge smile on her face, and Klaus couldn't help but smile as he watched. The next day and a half was tiring for both of them, and once they finally took him home, Caroline felt like she was ready to sleep for months (and Klaus wasn't far behind).

They'd found a tiny apartment in the middle of town, closer to Caroline's college than Klaus's. Her pregnancy had made it difficult for her to go to class, but her college was small, and she'd made arrangements with her professors for extended deadlines for a few of her final assignments (one of the many advantages of professors liking her). It didn't stop the last part of the semester being complete hell, though, especially since they'd had to track down Klaus's birth father, the original Ansel, to get some information on his family history (which went surprisingly well, considering the man hadn't known he'd had a son in the first place). Klaus had struck up an odd friendship with the man, and they'd had coffee once or twice a month. Still though, having the last few months of her pregnancy during summer had been a huge relief.

Ansel had even decided to be polite and had come a few days before his due date, giving them a week or so before the semester started to (hopefully) get used to having a baby around.

They'd been careful to register for classes so that one of them would always be home, and Caroline had a carefully laid out plan for how they'd both graduate as soon as possible. It was going to be a hard three years, but they both agreed that it would be worth it.

"I don't know how we're going to do this," Caroline whispered quietly as they snuggled in their bed, Ansel having  _finally_ fell asleep in his crib near them. "I know that we planned on juggling college and everything, and it seemed like it would be so easy before…"

"I know, but we'll get through it."

She hummed in agreement. "What if we're terrible parents?"

He snorted. "Honestly, love, I don't think there's such a thing as a good parent, but I think we'll be far from terrible. We've done well at learning what  _not_ to do, after all."

Caroline laughed quietly. "I guess."

He pulled her close and nuzzled her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You will be a wonderful mother, Caroline."

"If you say so."

He smiled against her skin. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm scared too."

She turned over in his arms and kissed him softly, tangling her legs with his. "We'll take it one day at a time, right?"

He snorted. "I would agree, but I'm almost positive that the baby notebook over there is filled with preschool options already."

She shrugged. "I want him to have the best education possible."

She felt him smile against her forehead and press a light kiss to it. "Let's get some sleep while we can. Your father sat me down and gave me a long lecture on how being a father wasn't just about sperm insertion. It was incredibly awkward, but it did give me an idea of what to expect."

"I love you," Caroline whispered.

"And I love you."

**XXX**

Caroline groaned as she opened the front door of their apartment to Ansel screaming. She walked into the bedroom and reached out to take him from Klaus, who looked tired and irritable.

"Thanks, love," he said, sitting down on their bed and flopping back onto the pillows, rubbing his eyes with his palms.

"Are you too tired for our date? I can call my dad and tell him and Steven that we're rescheduling. I don't think they'll mind."

Caroline had proposed the idea of a weekly date night to Klaus before Ansel's birth, and this was their first time trying it out. Her theory was that it would be nice for them to spend time alone to keep their relationship strong, and Klaus had been all for it at the time. Now, though, he looked too tired to move.

"No. No, it's fine. Perhaps we could cancel our reservation and stay in? Order take-out and watch a movie?"

"That sounds perfect, actually."

Ansel was soon bundled up and sent off with Caroline's father back to their place for a few hours, and soon they had ordered a pizza and were cuddled on the couch. "Thank you for being so good about this," Caroline said quietly as Klaus scrolled through their netflix on his gaming console.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I was worried you'd be mad, especially when you were dodging my questions about what you wanted to do."

He was quiet for a moment before he took a deep breath and spoke. "Well, I can't claim I was happy about it when you told me, but I did tell you that I would support your choice and I meant it. Honestly, I wasn't sure I was cut out for it. I'm still worried about what kind of a father I'll be, but I know that you'll let me know if I do something astronomically stupid. I do think that my feelings really changed when I saw you a few months in, when you were growing a bit. I realized that I wanted it. I wanted a family with you. I still do."

"Klaus…" she whispered shakily, a bit surprised by his confession.

He pulled her into his side and they sat there quietly for a bit, enjoying the comfortable silence.

"We're going to get married at some point, right?" he asked abruptly.

"Are you  _kidding me_? Is that really your proposal?"

"No," he said simply. "That's me asking whether you want to."

"Um, Klaus, that's what a proposal is."

"I thought that speech was rather romantic."

"It was, but you ruined it. I want a  _real_ proposal."

He laughed quietly. "Fine, then. Do I really have to do the one-knee business, though? I've been holding Ansel all day and my back  _really_ hurts."

"Don't you dare tell me about back pain, Klaus. You didn't carry a baby in you."

"Point taken," he grumbled, getting off the couch.

"Not right now," she said exasperatedly. "I want a proposal with a ring and everything."

"So demanding," he teased, bending down to open the drawer of the side table next to the couch and pulling out a ring box.

"Oh my god, you totally planned this," she accused, unable to keep the indignant glare from turning into a smile.

"Guilty," he said cheerfully, wincing as he dropped to one knee. "So. Marry me?"

"Obviously."

**XXX**

Their wedding was at night in early April, and in an effort to keep from having the entire Mikaelson family come (Esther had two sisters, all with similar amounts of children, and Mikael was one of four), as well as Mikael, they kept it small, and had it in their friend Stefan's backyard.

Caroline had planned it meticulously, and had arranged for them to get take-out afterwards for them and their eight guests. The yard was decorated to perfection, and she had made sure everything was perfect that afternoon.

And then, of course, the weather decided to mess up all her plans.

Still though, Caroline decided to persevere, figuring that this would be a good wedding story to tell, ditched the mascara, and they got married outside in the pouring rain (to Katherine's disgust-she'd  _just_ gotten her hair done, okay?). Stefan had also volunteered to go through a 'become a priest' program online, and the couple was absolutely drenched when they finally kissed, Caroline's white sundress sticking to her body, beads of water falling out of their hair and down their faces.

Rebekah was sitting with Ansel on the porch near the portable heater in an effort to keep him from catching a cold, and filmed the whole thing.

They all sat around the Salvatore dinner table that night, everyone fussing over the baby as they traded jokes and ate sesame chicken, and Caroline couldn't help but think that it had been a perfect day.

* * *

**Something from when Klaus was in Alaric's body during season 2 and his first observations of Caroline.**

* * *

"Nik?" Caroline asked, turning to lie on her side to look at him, the sheets twisted around her legs.

He hummed tiredly, turning to look at her. "Hmm?"

"What did you think when you first saw me?"

"That I was glad that your mother was going to assist me," he said honestly. "It was your words that impressed me initially, Caroline, not your beauty."

"No, no. Not then. When you  _first_ saw me. Like, when you were in Alaric's body."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," he mumbled.

"That bad, huh?" she asked knowingly, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Are you sure that you want to know?" he asked, trying to dodge the question.

"Yes."

He sighed, scrunching his eyes shut. "Well, if you must know, it wasn't exactly flattering…"

**XXX**

_Klaus sighed to himself as the doppelganger left the history class, already planning all the ways he could get her at the decade dance._

_Ugh. The Sixties. Who planned this? He would rip their heart out, he promised himself._

_He checked the class schedule, knowing that it would be suspicious if he didn't do this man's job (why did he pick a teacher, again?), and he needed to keep his cover._

_AP History._

_He flipped through the lesson plan, attempting to figure out which class was which (the notes Alaric had made were messy and seemed to be in an odd sort-of shorthand)._

_He watched the students file in, raising an eyebrow as a blonde girl sailed in less than ten seconds before the bell rang, her lack of heartbeat making it clear that she was a vampire (and a very new one, judging by the fact that she still breathed)._

_She was wearing a beaming smile, and nodded at a few of her classmates, her blonde curls bouncing as she walked, and he couldn't help but think how sickening her happiness was. She was clearly the sort of person that begs people to go outside because the day was so beautiful and happy and bright and dance in the sunshine._

_He hated those people._

_He watched her settle herself in the center of the second row, pulling out a notebook (patterned with glittery snowflakes, which lowered his opinion of her further) and looking at him expectantly. She didn't look the least bit stressed by being surrounded by students, which would normally have made any newbie vampire have to suppress their veins._

_Maybe he'd been wrong?_

_No. He was never wrong._

_"Good afternoon. Today we'll be learning–"_

_Glitter Snowflake Notebook Girl raised her hand. "Aren't you going to take attendance, Mr. Saltzman?"_

_Right. That was something teachers did._

_"Thank you for reminding me," he said, opening the agenda (and making a mental note to do that in his other classes)._

_Apparently Glitter Snowflake Notebook Girl's name was Caroline Forbes._

**XXX**

"Hey, I liked that notebook. I got it on sale. And really? 'Glitter Snowflake Notebook Girl'?"

He shrugged. "It seemed apt at the time, love."

She suddenly smirked. "Wait, was that what the snowflake painting was about? My  _notebook_?"

"Not everything is about you, love," he muttered, shooting her a glare.

Even though she was right.

**XXX**

_He had looked through the lesson plan, and from what he'd gathered, the advanced placement class didn't have time in their schedule for silly things like decade weeks, for which he was grateful._

_"All right. Today we're learning about the Hundred Years' War. Can anyone tell me who the main players were?"_

_And, of course, Caroline's hand shot up in the air._

_"Yes, Caroline."_

_"England and France."_

_"Good. Can anyone tell me when this war took place?"_

_He resisted a sigh of annoyance as Caroline's hand shot up again. How did anyone put up with this?_

_He called on Caroline again, and she regurgitated the answer perfectly, as well as the answer to the next two questions._

_"Can anyone tell me what ended the war? Anyone other than Caroline?"_

_No one moved._

**XXX**

"I wasn't irritating."

"You were incredibly grating, actually. I love you very much, and I am very,  _very_ glad that I had the opportunity to interact with you again, because honestly if you hadn't been a vampire or if I hadn't had to test the sire bond after the curse, I probably would have killed the love of my life."

She snorted. "Love of your life? Really?"

"Laying it on a bit thick, am I?" he asked, grinning.

"Only a little."

He laughed and pulled her on top of him, kissing her and squeezing her arse with one hand, the other cradling her head. "It's true, though," he said when he pulled back.

"Oh, I know. I'm the best thing that ever happened to you," she said teasingly.

"That you are," he said, his face completely serious, making a beaming smile stretch across her face.

Over the fifty years he'd known her, and the forty he'd had her, he'd decided that happy people might not be so bad after all.

* * *

**Especially since he was completely in love such a of a long prompt - sorry. AU 2x20. Klaus is in the tomb when Damon comes to break Caroline & Tyler out. Because he likes to play games Klaus says Damon can take one of them, but has to leave the other to be sacrificed. Damon chooses Tyler because he thinks it'll be harder for Klaus to find another werewolf (not realizing Klaus always has a backup plan). Then, Klaus being Klaus, he frees Caroline instead. If possible, hints of Klaroline or at least Caroline/Klaus interaction.**

* * *

The door to the cell opened and Caroline looked up to see an admittedly attractive man walk in. He gave her a dimpled smile, and she frowned. "Who are you?" she croaked, weak from her bindings.

"My name is Klaus, actually. I'm here to look at the sacrifices I'll be making tonight."

Caroline felt her face drain of color as Klaus casually approached her, ignoring Tyler's presence. He trailed a nail lightly down her cheek. "It's a pity I'll have to kill you."

"What?"

"Hush, love. No need to panic now."

"I'd say it's an excellent time for panic," she snapped.

Klaus looked at her for a moment, apparently floored by her back-talk, before he chuckled lightly, cupping her chin in his hand and turning her face to him. "Such spirit."

She resisted the urge to childishly stick out her tongue, instead settling for glaring at him.

"Nothing to say now, love?"

"Not to you," she said quietly.

"Let's not be rude."

"Why not? I've got nothing to lose," she pointed out, not knowing where this backbone had come from, but not minding it one bit. "You're going to kill me tonight anyway, I might as well spend my last few hours saying whatever the fuck I want."

His lips twitched. "I suppose not."

There was a creak of metal, and both she and Klaus looked to the cell door to see Damon walk in, looking slightly surprised to see Klaus. They had a small stare-off before Klaus smirked. "To be honest, I expected the other brother."

"Well, sorry that I didn't meet your expectations then."

"Have you come to rescue your friends?"

Caroline resisted the urge to scoff and roll her eyes, instead remaining silent, watching Damon's gaze narrow at Klaus. "So what if I did? You're not going to let me take them."

"Let's not get too hasty with our assumptions, now," Klaus said quietly. "I'll make you a deal."

"A what?"

"A deal. You know, where two people mutually agree to follow a certain expectation in return for something from the other."

"I'm listening."

Klaus grinned. "Pick one," he said, gesturing dramatically at Caroline and Tyler. "I'll set one free. All you have to do is choose."

Caroline felt her heart sink. Damon would never pick her. Not only did he see her as completely expendable, but werewolves were much rarer than vampires, and Klaus would have less chance of getting another in time. Damon's thoughts appeared to be going along the same lines, because he pointed to Tyler. "Wolf-boy."

Klaus smirked. "Ahh, yes. Excellent choice."

He turned and began to unfasten Caroline's shackles. "What–-What are you doing?"

"Setting you free, love."

"But I asked for Tyler," Damon pointed out.

Klaus shrugged. "I changed my mind."

"But...we had a deal."

Klaus bared his fangs and rushed forward to slam Damon against the wall, the personality switch a bit terrifying to watch. "The sooner you learn this, the better off you will be, Damon Salvatore: I do what I want, when I want. And right now, I want to let the girl go. Do you understand?"

He waited until Damon nodded before letting him collapse in a heap on the floor. "You have ten seconds to get out of my sight, or I'll sacrifice one of you and drain the other for entertainment."

Caroline and Damon zoomed out the door, and Damon swore colorfully once they were out of earshot. "What?" Caroline said irritably, not sure she'd ever be able to forgive Damon for basically leaving her there to die.

"Oh, calm your tits, Blondie. I wouldn't have let you die."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Liar."

He shrugged. "Guilty as charged. C'mon, we need to make a plan to save Elena."

She restrained a huff and an eyeroll. It figured that the only person who had ever saved her from anything was a serial-killing psychopath who did it for his own amusement.

Back at the tomb, Klaus turned to Tyler, his thoughts still on the blonde girl. Caroline.

Originally, he had no intention of letting either go free, but she'd intrigued him, and if the elder Salvatore gave him an out to let her go without being obvious, he would take it.

He'd have to keep an eye on her. She seemed a bit...different.

Special.

_Valuable._

And if Klaus Mikaelson prided himself on anything, he liked to collect items of value.

She'd make a welcome addition.

* * *

**i would love it if you wrote a Klaroline au drabble where Caroline and Klaus are strangers seated next to each other and Caroline has a fear of flying so he holds her hand to calm her down and she ends up falling asleep on his shoulder and the two somehow run into each other again in the future! :) thank you in advance!**

* * *

Klaus hated planes, especially small ones where all the seats were cramped together.

This was such a plane. There were four seats per aisle, and barely any room in the glove compartments. He cursed himself yet again for not checking what kind of plane the flight was scheduled for.

If there was anything that Klaus hated more than planes, it was sitting next to people who talked (or chewed loudly, snored, drooled, had to climb over him to go to the bathroom every five seconds, or had babies).

This girl sitting next to him looked like a talker. She was also blonde, gorgeous, and very clearly terrified out of her mind. She sat silently, reading her magazine while she waited for the plan to take off, though her hands were shaking slightly, and she was pale.

She clutched the pages even harder when the plane started to taxi to the runway, and he coughed quietly. "Err...are you all right?"

_Please don't puke on my suit. It was expensive._

"Yeah. Yeah I think so," she said, slowly, her voice shaky. The plane gave a small lurch as they pulled onto the runway and she suddenly shook her head frantically. "No, no, actually I'm really,  _really_ not."

"Are you afraid of flying?"

She nodded wordlessly, her eyes scrunched shut as she dropped her magazine to grip the armrest. He gently placed his hand on hers, and when she didn't tear it away, he spoke softly to her. "It's all right, love. Just breathe."

She nodded, trying to take deep breaths, and he coached her through it, wondering how horrible of a person it made him to be thankful that the rest of his family had forced him to be the one to deal with Kol's panic attacks during thunderstorms.

"What's your name, love?"

"Caroline."

"May I ask where you're headed?"

"Miami," Caroline said distractedly.

He bit down the sarcastic ' _really, I never would have guessed',_ instead saying, "I see. So am I, actually."

"For what?" she asked, clearly realizing that he was trying to get her mind off the plane, which was now hurtling down the runway.

"My brother's college graduation."

She nodded, accepting the ginger ale the flight attendant handed her and sipping from it.

The flight was a red-eye, and it would be a long six hours, he was sure. He kept making small talk with her, trying to get her to calm down, and felt incredibly relieved when she finally did so about half an hour after take-off. They continued to talk quietly, and he found that she was surprisingly witty and giggly when she wasn't almost hyperventilating.

She yawned about an hour and a half into the flight, and Klaus smiled slightly. "You should probably sleep. We'll be on the ground before you know it."

He winced at the look on her face and realized she must have forgotten that they were thousands of feet above the ground. "Probably," she agreed, gulping, and he sighed.

"It'll be fine, love."

She nodded, leaning back into her seat and closing her eyes before opening them again and looking at him. "What's  _your_ name?"

"Klaus."

She gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Klaus."

Klaus nodded and pulled out a book and a portable reading lamp so as not to disturb Caroline, who fell asleep fairly quickly. About forty-five minutes later he felt a weight drop onto his shoulder and turned to see Caroline's head resting there.

Her floral scent filled his nostrils and he closed his eyes, trying to center himself. It wasn't like he'd ever see her again.

**XXX**

Okay, he'd been wrong.

He watched her attack  _his brother_ in a hug, dressed in an identical cap and gown. Kol wrapped an arm around her shoulders and dragged her over to where he and Elijah were standing (Rebekah having decided that she was too cool for her brother's college graduation, and Finn busy with his wife Sage).

She frowned when she saw him and was about to speak when Kol introduced them.

"This is Caroline. Caroline, these are my brothers, Elijah and–"

"Klaus."

Kol raised an eyebrow.

"We've met. On the plane."

"Oh," Kol said shortly, giving Klaus what could only be described as a suspicious look.

Caroline seemed to realize where it was going when she elbowed him in the side. "Kol, it's fine. He talked me down. He wasn't mean, or anything."

"Yes, I'd had quite enough practice with you to be getting on with," Klaus said dryly, ignoring Kol's ' _you're embarrassing me_ ' look, trademarked by little brothers everywhere.

"Hey, don't be mean," Caroline said, pinning Klaus with a startlingly chastising look.

"Sorry, love," he said without thinking, and Kol and Elijah both turned to him, mouths agape, completely floored by his response.

"What?" he and Caroline both snapped.

Kol burst out laughing, and Caroline huffed. "Stop it, Kol."

"I can't."

"Bonnie's over there, she's going to think you're weird," Caroline hissed, and Kol immediately stopped laughing, looking in the direction that Caroline had pointed in.

"Who's Bonnie, little brother?"

"Just a friend," Kol said hastily.

Caroline smirked but changed the subject. "So, how long are you guys going to be here? I know Kol said that his family was staying for the week. Is that just you guys?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well, just so you know, I'm staying with Kol for the last few days of the week. My parents are coming to get my stuff so that we can drive home with it, and I didn't want to ship it because then I'd have to...you know."

"Fly home," Klaus finished for her.

She nodded, blushing slightly. "Thanks for that, by the way."

He nodded, and they stood there awkwardly until a girl came up to them and hugged Caroline to congratulate her, and Klaus hissed under his breath for Elijah to leave. His brother rolled his eyes, but obliged, and when Caroline turned back around to find only Klaus, she smiled slightly. "So, um...I should–"

"Do you want to go to dinner? With me?" Klaus interrupted before she could excuse herself.

She smiled slightly. "Sure. I think I'd like that."

 


	33. The Link - Movie Date - On The Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Klaroline on prank night.  
> 2\. Caroline goes on a movie date with Klaus in exchange for the hybrid. Smut.  
> 3\. No Humanity!Caroline visits NOLA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first drabble (The Link) is the prequel to my multi-chapter story "Linked" which can be found on my ffnet account under the same penname.

 

* * *

Could you please do a piece with some Klaus and Caroline interaction that we wanted but didn't get in 3x05 when Klaus crashes Prank Night and finds out Elena is alive?

* * *

He could tell that the girl Rebekah was holding back was struggling, he could see it out of the corner of his eye, but he paid her no mind as he offered the vial to Tyler.

"No, no, Tyler, don't!"

"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment."

His (hopefully) future hybrid twitched and glared at him, though his gaze darted down to the vial of blood. "It's okay," Klaus cajoled, holding the blood a bit closer to Tyler's face.

"There we go. Good boy," he said, his face falling into a smirk as Tyler held the vial up to his lips.

"No, stop, please, stop!" Caroline screamed. "Don't make him."

"It's too late, love," Klaus said, his eyes flicking to the sobbing blonde, whose gaze wasn't moving from his first hybrid, who was twitching and in clear agony on the linoleum floor.

His gaze caught hers and he suddenly felt like there was a fishing hook in his stomach, pulling him towards her. He wanted to soothe her tears, to kiss her softly and give her comfort.

What the fuck was happening to him?

He was distracted by Tyler's head flicking up, the boy's eyes turning yellow. "Now, there...That's a good sign."

"No," Caroline sobbed. "No...no, Tyler…"

"Shhh, love. He'll be all right. No need to get worked up."

He had honestly meant to comfort her, but he could tell that she took it as him being condescending (which, in all fairness, would normally be a reasonable assumption).

"You're a monster," she hissed, glaring at him.

"Perceptive little one, aren't you?"

"Fuck you."

He raised an eyebrow, letting his gaze wander up and down her body, clear in its meaning, making her shake with rage, gritting her teeth through her tears. "It doesn't do to speak to me that way, you know. You're lucky I haven't torn out your heart."

"Oh, am I?" Caroline asked, clearly too enraged to monitor her words. "Then why haven't you?"

"Caroline, no…" Tyler croaked from the floor, where his breathing was still ragged.

"Watch your tongue, girl," Rebekah growled, tightening her hold, making Caroline wince.

"Don't hurt her," Klaus blurted before he could stop himself, making all three people in the room turn to stare at him in complete disbelief. "She could be useful," he covered for himself almost flawlessly, though he still detected a hint of doubt in Rebekah's features.

"Useful?" Rebekah and Caroline asked incredulously at the same time, both with equal amounts of disgust, though Caroline's included a healthy dose of fear.

This made his stomach clench. He didn't want her to fear him. She was looking at him with wide, scared eyes, her body folding in on itself slightly, indicating that she was afraid he'd touch her. He felt a hot streak of anger fill him

Someone touched her. He had to find them and kill the-Why did he care?

He stared at her, and she stared back with wide, terrified eyes, though her jaw was set. Rebekah was looking back and forth between them, and Tyler was starting to rise. "Let her go, Bekah," he said quietly, ignoring her incredulous stare, even as she let go of Caroline, who Tyler immediately went over to pull into a hug.

Another flash of anger. The hybrid was touching her. How  _dare_ the little mongrel touch what was his…

He felt his insides clench and turn cold.

He should have realized it when he broke the curse, should have foreseen this complication. He was a wolf now, and with that came all of the side effects of the curse.

He'd found his mate.

xxx

Klaus groaned as he let his head fall back into his pillows, his hand falling to his side, his erection almost painfully hard. He had tried everything that usually worked, trying actively not to think about Caroline Forbes, but none of the usual fantasies worked.

He huffed in annoyance, deciding to give into the inevitable, and let his eyes flutter shut, grasping his length in his hand, wondering whether she was having the same experience as him.

He imagined her back in that classroom with him, though Rebekah and Tyler were gone, and how she looked at him with such spite, her eyes narrowed.

_She stared at him, her large blue eyes cold with anger. "Caroline, love, there's no need to be angry."_

" _You nearly killed my boyfriend. Of course there is."_

_He smirked, walking towards her predatorily, his gaze fixed on her body. "Are you sure that you still want him?" he asked, pulling her into his arms, inhaling her scent._

" _No," she breathed, tipping her head to the side as he brushed his lips over her skin._

_He smirked, biting her lightly, making her moan, her fists winding into the back of his shirt as he pulled her body against him, her soft curves pressing so sweetly into his body._

_His cock was hard against her thigh, and she moaned as he reached down to lift her up by her arse, her legs wrapping around his waist as she ground herself against him through their clothes, moaning while he continued to kiss and nibble her neck._

_He carried her easily to a nearby desk, setting her on top of it, and kissing her roughly, pulling off her jacket and blouse and stripping her of her jeans, leaving her in just her bra and thong, barely covering her. She spread her legs for him as his hands stroked her inner thighs, and he tore off the lace garments easily, sliding two fingers into her soaking core, smirking when she moaned loudly, writhing underneath his attentions._

_He pulled his fingers out, admiring her flushed face and puffy lips, and flipped her over, making her gasp in surprise as she grabbed onto the desk, her pebbled nipples brushing against the desktop. Pulling her legs apart, he freed his erection from his pants and pressed it against her center, making her moan._

" _Do you want me to fuck you, Caroline?"_

" _Yes, please," she whimpered, rolling her hips against him. "Please...claim me."_

_He groaned at her words, pushing inside her, feeling her contract around him as she panted out his name._

" _I'm not going to move until you tell me who you belong to."_

" _I am yours. I want you to mark me, to claim me. I want you to take me hard against this table," she gasped. "I want your cock in me. I need you."_

_He began to move in long, hard strokes, slamming into her at a slow but harsh pace, making sure to fill her perfectly every time. She called out his name as he claimed her, her screams of pleasure filling the room, and his balls slapped against her skin as he sped up, tugging her hair and breathing out her name through gritted teeth…_

He came on his hand, her name escaping from his lips, and he groaned, falling back against his mattress.

He was  _so_ fucked.

* * *

Prompt-Klaus: I was promised a date in return for one of my hybrids. / Caroline: Yes, a date. Like to a movie where we don't have to talk and I can put at least three seats between us. AKA KLAROLINE DOES GO ON A MOVIE DATE, and Caroline has more fun than she'd like to admit. This could probably use some smut tbh (as in crowded-dark-cinema where Klaus is about to cry because Carebear finally wants him smut).

* * *

"You have ten seconds."

"The curse stops when another hunter's mark is activated, so all Jeremy has to do is kill a vampire," Caroline said in a rush, not in a hurry to get herself killed (not that she really thought he would, but it was best to be safe about these sorts of things).

"And why hasn't he done that, then?"

Caroline bit her lip. "We want a hybrid."

"Excuse me?"

"We want a hybrid," she repeated.

"A hybrid as in one of my hybrids?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"I need them," he said exasperatedly.

"For what? World domination?"

"Among other things."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. The point is that we need one."

He narrowed his eyes at her briefly before his expression changed to that of mischief. "I'll make you a deal, Caroline."

She resisted the urge to shiver at the way her name sounded dropping from his tongue. "What sort of deal?" she asked, somehow managing to keep her voice even.

"I'll give you my hybrid if you allow me to take you on a vacation."

"Excuse me?"

"The Gilbert boy can kill my hybrid, Elena will be free, and I shall whisk you away to whatever destination you so choose. Everybody wins."

"Not happening."

"Oh, but love, it would be so much fun."

"For you. I'd just end up gritting my teeth and tolerating your creepy advances for however long we'd be away, and I don't want to deal with that."

"Then Elena will just have to rot away into madness, I suppose."

Caroline narrowed her eyes and called his bluff, knowing that for some god-awful reason, his priority in this agreement was to get her alone, not to keep his hybrid. "I guess she will, then."

They stared at each other silently before Klaus spoke again. "I'll sweeten the deal, shall I, love? After all, we wouldn't want Elena to go mad…"

"I guess not," Caroline said dryly, fighting to keep the glare on her face as Klaus flashed her a dimpled smile.

"A date."

"What?"

"A date. I want a date in exchange for my hybrid."

She narrowed her eyes. "A date?"

He nodded.

She could do a date, she decided. She could always have him take her for a nice dinner (free food was always good) or to the movies where they wouldn't have to talk. And then she'd get a free movie ticket.

She'd have to talk to Tyler about it, but since they were pretend-broken-up, he wouldn't be able to have much of a say in it.

"Fine," she agreed. "One date. And we get your hybrid."

He smiled widely. "It's a deal, love."

**XXX**

Knowing that Klaus was otherwise occupied, Caroline made her way to the Lockwood mansion, letting herself in without knocking and walking directly into the living room. The sight she was greeted with made her feel conflicted about whether she should have announced herself.

Which would be better: Announcing herself so that Tyler and Hayley could arrange their clothes and she wouldn't have to know, or to walk in on them fucking?

Caroline simply stared at them for a moment, feeling her heart crumble, and took a calming breath before speaking. "I never want to speak to you or hear from you again," she said quietly before turning and walking away.

He'd cheated on her.

He also didn't go after her, and that might have hurt even more.

**XXX**

"Yes, a date. Like, to a movie where we don't have to talk and I can put at least three seats between us," Caroline snapped.

His mouth hardened into a thin line, but he nodded. He'd take what he could get, and cinemas tended to be dark and deceptively private. "Fine. A movie date. With dinner after."

"Deal," she agreed dryly before turning to a girl who was hovering next to her. "What?"

"Alice told me to drape the lights differently from your chart, so I just thought I'd ask you fi–"

"Where's Alice?"

"Over by the catering table."

Caroline gritted her teeth and walked in the other direction, presumably to berate whoever 'Alice' was, and Klaus reflected how beautiful she looked when she took control.

He'd have to remember that.

**XXX**

The movie theatre was almost empty, but Caroline let him pick their seats, in the middle of one of the rows towards the back. He'd bought her popcorn, and she felt strangely nervous when they settled themselves. His body heat was radiating from him, and he smelled good.

She was still reeling from Tyler's betrayal, but she knew that as far as Klaus knew, the breakup would have really happened.

She'd always been attracted to Klaus, but she wasn't mad enough at Tyler to sleep with Klaus. If she was going to sleep with Klaus, she'd do it because she wanted to, not out of some petty form of revenge. The problem was that even if she used that excuse, she wasn't sure that she didn't want to.

"Something on your mind, love?"

"Not really," she said, focusing on the commercials that played on-screen before the previews started.

They were silent for a few more moments before he spoke again, his voice quiet enough that if she hadn't had supernatural hearing, she wouldn't have caught it. "I know you feel something for me–"

"Klaus, can we not do this now?" she asked tiredly.

"Let me finish. I know you feel something for me, but I don't want to pressure you to act on it. If you want to pursue, well, if you want to allow me to pursue you, you need only tell me. This always has been, and always will be, your choice."

"You call only giving us a hybrid if I went on a date with you not pressuring me?"

"I call it a bargain. You could have easily found a despicable person, or a person that would not be missed, and turn them. You didn't need me."

She felt her stomach clench. It was completely true. They hadn't needed a hybrid, really. She'd gone on this date for nothing.

Or because she wanted an excuse that no one would blame her for.

"Fine. Say that I did…have feelings for you. That doesn't mean I'd date you."

"Let me show you the benefits then."

She gave him a suspicious look, and he smirked. "Will you let me?"

"What kinds of benefits?"

"Some that are pleasurable, and some that are more practical," he said vaguely.

She bit her lip and saw his eyes darken, making her flush.

"If you let me it's not an obligation. Think of it as a test run. A free sample, if you will."

"I'm not an object to sample," she whispered harshly, a bit offended.

"I never said you were." There was silence before he continued. "You and I will be the only ones who know, I give you my word."

She gave him a searching look before nodding. "Okay."

He gave her a large dimpled smile and turned back to the screen, where the lights were dimming.

She gave him an indignant look and he chuckled. "Patience, love."

As soon as the opening notes of the credits played, he leaned towards her, his breath hot on her ear. "Unbutton your shorts and slide them to your ankles."

"I…what?"

"You're going to have to be quiet. Can you do that?" he continued as though he hadn't heard her, his lips brushing against her jaw as he spoke, making her sigh in contentment.

She'd never had public sex before, but something about the thrill of getting caught combined with Klaus's tone and the way his lips were moving so perfectly against her skin made her want to along with it.

After a moment's deliberation (the result of which was, 'fuck it'), she slowly undid the button of her shorts and unzipped them, wriggling her hips to pull them down her thighs and letting them fall to her ankles, letting her eyes flutter shut as Klaus's tongue began to stroke the soft skin of her neck, his hand moving to stroke her inner thigh.

"Spread your legs wider for me."

She did so, biting her lip hard to stifle a strangled moan as his finger stroked her already wet folds. She felt him smile against her skin, and she shifted uncomfortably at his delight in her reactions, which gave him the opportunity to slip a finger into her pussy, adding another as she rolled her hips against his palm, her breaths turning ragged as he fingerfucked her hard and fast.

She was rapidly racing towards her peak, and he bit her neck lightly with his blunt teeth making her clench around him. She hesitantly moved her hand to rest on the prominent bulge in his jeans, making him groan softly, before pressing her palm against him more firmly, rubbing him through the rough fabric.

"That's right love," he whispered as she undid the fastenings of his jeans to slip her hand underneath and grip his hard cock in her hand, his voice husky. "Stroke my cock."

She felt her breath catch at the filth and thrill of the words–of what they were doing–and she rolled her hips against his fingers as she stroked him in time with their thrusts. "Feels so good," she mumbled as he sped up the movement of his fingers. "Keep doing that, Klaus."

"Anything you wish, love."

"Anything I want?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"Anything."

"Make me come," she ordered.

And he did. More than once.

* * *

no humanity Caroline drops by a hotel in Nola with Enzo for a night to rest before they starts touring around Europe. Klaus found out she was in Nola, thought she was there to see him and got suspicious about her relationship with Enzo. Enzo was there just for the fun, Stefan didn't push her buttons, so Caroline's gonna live a year without humanity. "Dont be jealous Klaus, you left. If only you stayed, it could've been you sitting next to me right now. Adios." please?

* * *

He was in the living room when one of his hybrids came barreling in during a meeting.

"What is the meaning of thi–"

"She's here."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Beg pardon? Who is here?"

"The girl. You said that if she arrived we should interrupt anything you may be doing, no matter what it was."

"Caroline," he said quietly, getting up at once. "Please excuse me," he said to the two wolves he was meeting with (who obviously knew better than to question him, because they kept silent).

"Where?" he asked the hybrid.

"The Hampton Inn, but she's wi–"

Klaus was off before the hybrid finished their sentence. It was a mere two-minute run to the Inn with vampire speed, and he simply kept out of the way of their sights. When he arrived, he compelled the woman at the front desk, and was told the room that Caroline was staying in.

The door was opened by a brown-haired vampire, and Klaus frowned. "Who are you?" the man asked.

"I'm looking for Caroline," he said.

The man raised his eyebrows before smirking. "Ah. British with dodgy morals. I see."

Klaus frowned, confused at the man's words, before tensing at his next sentence.

"Oi, gorgeous. You've got a visitor."

He heard an exasperated huff and a mumbled, "Of course I do," before Caroline appeared at the door.

He immediately noticed that there was something off about her. The way she moved and the look in her eyes… "Your humanity is off."

"Brilliant deduction. Why are you here?"

"Because you are?" he half-asked, feeling a bit concerned when her face melted into a smirk.

"Oh, did you think I was here to see you? Well, I'm sorry, but you'll be disappointed. I was just here on a stop on the way to the airport. Oh, don't look so down, Klaus. You wouldn't have had a chance anyway."

"Excuse me?" he asked slowly, his eyes darting between Caroline and the man she'd come with.

"I'm Enzo," he introduced, reaching out to shake Klaus's hand.

Klaus curled his lip, causing Caroline to roll her eyes. "Oh, Klaus…Your jealousy would be cute if I gave a shit. Look, Enzo and I aren't a thing, okay? But you know who I was a thing with?" she asked innocently, making Klaus grit his teeth.

 _She's just trying to say the things that will hurt you the most_ , he reminded himself.  _She doesn't mean it._

"Stefan," she continued, clearly noticing his reaction and pressing on anyway. "He told me he loved me a few days after I flipped the switch, poor thing…" she said, clearly mocking his words in the woods. "Don't worry, I sent him off with little more than a bruised ego. I shouldn't settle, you know. I want someone who cares enough to wait for me. Oh, and I heard you couldn't keep it in your pants, so you fucked the one girl I really hate. Just kidding! I would hate her, but at the moment I don't really care."

"Err…I can see that."

"How is your unicorn baby, by the way?"

His eye twitched, and she grinned, clearly happy she'd found a sore spot. "Oh, not so good? Well, I guess that would come from having Hayley as a mother. Not from good genes, that one. You have the worst taste in women. Well, I mean, except me, but I guess that was just a lucky pick."

He tried to think of something to say, but couldn't really manage it (Caroline was always the only person in the world who could leave him speechless), and she looked at him expectantly for a moment before sighing dramatically, grabbing her purse. "Well, you're no fun. I'm going to go get a beignet. You coming, Enzo?"

"Ah..No, gorgeous. I'd like to stay here. Wi-fi. You know."

"Suit yourself," she said, pushing past Klaus to the elevator.

Klaus turned to go after her, but Enzo shook his head. Klaus raised his eyebrows but waited until Caroline was out of earshot.

"She'll turn it back on after a year. I'm planning on taking her somewhere away from Mystic Falls to decompress a bit. I'll make sure she doesn't cause havoc and mayhem, or, well, not cause enough to feel guilty later," Enzo said.

"Why did she turn it off?"

"Her Mum died. Didn't you know?"

He shook his head slowly. "No. I told her I'd leave her alone."

Enzo grimaced. "She was thinking of calling you, you know. She left your contact tab open on her phone a few times."

"I wish she had."

"You shouldn't have left, mate," Enzo said quietly. "She needed you."

"Well, clearly she has you now," Klaus said irritably.

"Don't be jealous. If only you'd stayed, it could have been you."

"Don't speak to me that way," Klaus hissed. "I'll tear out your–"

"Oh, and risk Caroline's wrath when she turns her humanity back on? It wouldn't be pretty, I assure you."

Klaus growled. "Fine. Take her."

"Glad I have your permission," Enzo said sarcastically.

"Just keep her safe," Klaus said quietly.

"Will do, mate."

 


	34. Mystery Solved - Art - Queen - Skirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Klaus (finally) reciprocates oral sex. Also, I'm a terrible person.  
> 2\. Caroline comes back to Whitmore. Klaus is her Art History teacher.  
> 3\. Caroline's an awesome queen.  
> 4\. Caroline and Klaus work in a bar. Smut.

 

* * *

Everyone was talking about how Klaus never reciprocates oral sex in my fics, so I tried to fix it ('tried' being the operative word).

* * *

Caroline swallowed the last of his come and licked her lips and sat up before pressing her mouth against his and tilting her head to the side, letting his lips brush along her collarbone. His fingers worked between her legs, stroking her clit and she moaned as she came, and she came down from her high, splayed on top of him, her nose buried in his neck.

"So I have a question," she said before she could stop herself.

"Really? What a surprise," he mumbled sarcastically against her skin, giving her shoulder small nips and licks.

"Okay, so like, I know you're practically from the stone age–"

"The tenth century is not the stone age, love."

"Whatever. Anyway, I get that women were property and touching the clitoris was equivalent with going to hell–"

"Not exactly."

"Shut up. My point is that…you know, I have…Well…"

Klaus sat up slightly and raised an eyebrow, clearly wondering where she was going with it.

She bit her lip before the words spilled out of her mouth. "Youareterribleatreciprocatingoralsex."

"Beg pardon?"

"Like, haven't you ever eaten someone out?"

He stared at her, frowning slightly. "Yes."

"So then why not me? Is there something wrong with me? Do you not like it?"

"I thought you didn't like it."

She blinked. "What?"

"I tried when we were in the forest, and your exact words were, and I believe I am repeating them verbatim, 'Oh my god, Klaus, get your face away from there'. I thought you didn't like it, so I didn't want to upset you," he said, mimicking her American accent perfectly.

"No, you idiot, there was dirt on your face."

"Of course there was, love. We were in a forest."

"It was unsanitary."

"So is having sex in a forest," he pointed out, looking like he was trying not to laugh.

She didn't really have an argument for that.

"Well, there's no dirt on your face now," she said, smirking and pecking him on the lips.

"Are you asking me to pleasure you with my tongue, Caroline?" he asked, his voice going from teasing to husky and rough in seconds.

"Yes."

He flipped them over so that he was on top, balancing himself on his elbows and kissing her passionately, moving his lips down her body to nip and lick at her skin. He placed wet open-mouthed kisses on her inner thighs, making her shiver, and she parted her legs wider for him.

And then he reciprocated oral sex.

The End.

* * *

Caroline goes to her first Art History lecture of the year. She discovers the usual professor has taken a sudden sabbatical and the new professor is none other than the Original Hybrid himself.

* * *

It was her third year of Whitmore, and she was determined to have a nice, normal school year. No travelers, heretics, or two-thousand-year-old immortals who had doppelgangers that happened to be her friends were allowed.

She got out her textbook and notebook, preparing to take notes, but her smile dropped as soon as the professor walked in.

She should have added Original hybrids to her list of people not allowed to disrupt her semester.

All she could do was watch as Klaus opened the folder and gave a stack of paper to the student nearest his desk. "Pass out the syllabi, please."

Caroline fixed Klaus with the most potent glare she could muster, and narrowed her eyes even further when he gave her a dimpled smile.

He even had the audacity to  _wink_ at her.

He wrote his name on the whiteboard as well as his office hours below it, telling them all that they were welcome to come if they had questions (Caroline had to hold down a scoff).

He went over the syllabus, and she was surprised at how well-constructed it was.

It turned out that Klaus was an engaging lecturer. She really should have expected it from how charismatic he normally was, but she found herself interested in spite of herself.

When the class was over, he dismissed everyone and she walked up to the desk.

There was another girl who hung back, and she gestured for her to go first.

"I just wanted to tell you how excited I am to take your class," the girl gushed.

Caroline didn't even attempt to restrain her eye roll, and she saw Klaus's lips twitch as he politely said that he was looking forward to teaching it. The girl left, clearly a bit disappointed with his response, and Caroline waited until she was out of earshot.

"What the  _fuck_ are you doing?"

"Now, love, that's no way to speak to your professor."

"I swear to god, Klaus…"

"What?" he asked, looking way too pleased with himself.

"This is...ugh. You're infuriating."

"This is for the best. Now you won't have to have...how did you put it...'creepy hybrid slaves' following you around."

"Did you just make air quotes?"

"Yes," he said, his face completely serious, and she huffed.

"When I texted you to tell you to take them away, that wasn't an invitation to come here yourself. After these past few years I just need time to be normal. And single."

He raised an eyebrow, and she huffed. "I know that as soon as I take you up on your offer, you're not going anywhere. You said you'd be my last, and I'm a pretty firm believer in monogamy."

"So, you are planning to take me up on my offer?"

"Eventually," she said, shrugging. "But not now."

"And how exactly am I supposed to ensure that you're alive by the time you decide to let me whisk you away."

"I told you, I don't need you to follow me around to protect me, okay? I can take care of myself–"

"Which is why there were two werewolves who were plotting to sneak into your room on the full moon to take revenge on me."

"Seriously?"

He shrugged. "Well, you only have my word to go on, love, as I killed them."

She rolled her eyes. "Look, teaching this course is a serious conflict of interest. If someone found out that we knew each other, I could fail the course."

"Actually, you can't. I checked, and according to the student handbook, if your work is independently graded, you are completely free to take my course."

She huffed irritably. "Whatever."

"I just want to keep you safe."

"Don't you have better things to do in New Orleans than stalking me here?"

"There is nothing in the world more important than stalking you," he said faux-seriously, smirking at her.

"Whatever."

"I made sure that my office hours were during your free time, so–"

She snorted. "You would."

He smirked before continuing. "So, if you have any questions, feel free to come in. Or if you'd just like to talk…"

"God, you are such an asshole."

"Yes, but one that you are apparently content to be in a relationship with."

"I don't know. At this point it could go either way," she grumbled, adjusting her purse on her shoulder.

"Now that you've told me, you're not getting rid of me, sweetheart."

"Whatever. I have Intermediate Yoga in ten minutes, and that's across campus."

"Yoga?"

"No," she said quickly. "You are  _not_ spying on my yoga class."

"I wouldn't be spying on your class, love. I would simply be admiring you."

"Creeper," she mumbled, walking to the door of the classroom.

"I'll see you on Thursday, love," he called after her as she left.

She was thankful he couldn't see her smile.

* * *

Can I request something with little snapshots of Caroline being queen in New Orleans and Klaus just really proud of her because she's awesome at it?

* * *

Klaus watched Caroline from his seat at the booth, where he was sipping bourbon next to Marcel. She was dancing with one of her friends she'd picked up on her latest road trip with Katerina and his sister, and he loved seeing her happy.

He frowned when he saw a man walk up to her and try to grab her hips to dance with her. She gracefully moved away, shooting the intruder an irritated look as she kept moving to the thumping bass around her.

"You don't want to dance?" Klaus heard him shout.

"No."

"It would be really fun, though," he said, winking at her.

Caroline's lip curled, and Klaus restrained a smirk as he watched her. "I don't think so," she said coolly, walking to the bar and motioning Cami for another cocktail, which the other girl quickly poured, sliding it toward her.

"Can I buy you that drink?"

"Ugh. Take a hint," she said irritably.

That made Klaus growl, just because of the fond memories he associated with the phrase. She clearly heard him because she tossed him a quick roll of her eyes, though she did motion for him to stay put.

Marcel nodded towards Caroline. "Aren't you going to take care of that?"

"Why would I? She has it handled," he said, taking a swig of his drink.

Marcel gave him a dubious look, but seemed to concede the point as he heard Caroline's next words. "Leave before I make you."

"Cute talk, honey," the man said.

She just huffed and snapped his neck, casually taking a sip of her Cosmo as the man fell to the floor. She nudged the man in the side with her foot as she walked past, motioning for the bodyguard that she'd grudgingly allowed Klaus to assign to her (though the girl was more of a friend to her at this point than a bodyguard, Klaus knew) to leave him there, shouting that she'd take care of it.

Klaus rolled his eyes, because he knew that she meant that he'd take care of it.

"He was a vampire, don't worry," she said as she plopped down next to him, brushing her lips briefly against his cheek in greeting.

"I wasn't worried," he said, smiling slightly.

**XXX**

He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she curled up on one of their squishy armchairs, her laptop balanced on her knees as she read through emails, biting her lip.

She snorted out loud at something she read and readied her fingers on the keyboard, typing out a message before clearly hitting the send button.

"Berating your incompetent minions?"

"They're your incompetent minions. If you'd let me run the hiring process like I'd asked, then we wouldn't be having this problem."

"Are you calling me incompetent, love?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, I'm telling you that you should have let me hire people I wanted. Now we have…whoever Marcus Zest is trying to organize a meeting with the Portland pack that makes absolutely no sense whatsoever."

"What's the meeting about?"

"Some sort of hierarchical issue. I don't know. He's not being very forthcoming," she said, pursing her lips as she reread whatever the email said. "It looks like there was some sort of complication with land ownership, and they want you to settle it."

"What kind of complication?"

She shrugged. "Someone thought that they owned a cellar, and now they apparently don't and they're upset about it."

"Sounds incredibly complicated," he said dryly.

"Well, that's just the base of it. There are apparently a bunch of other families–look, I'll just give him a call and figure it out. I'm pretty sure that your solution would probably just be 'kill everyone' anyway."

"How well you know me, my love."

She just huffed, sliding her laptop off and bending to punch the person's number into her phone, holding it up to her ear. She waited a few seconds before a person answered and her voice was tinged with saccharine sweetness.

"Hello, this is Caroline Mikaelson, I'm calling about your email…Yes, that's right…Can you explain that a bit more?"

Klaus watched Caroline sort out the issue, finding it much more interesting than doing his work (that is until Caroline noticed and gave him a chastising look, motioning to the stack of papers he was supposed to be looking through).

**XXX**

"You're such a dick."

"Sorry, love."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Klaus. You held a meeting without me. I'm the fucking Queen. You can't just prance off into the political sunset without me."

"I thought it might not be safe. I didn't want to risk you, and–"

"You have no right to–"

"And I was wrong," he finished, talking over her. "I know that you can handle yourself, love. I just let my fear get the better of me. My apologies."

She glowered at him, but he gave her his best big-blue-eyed stare, and she sighed. "It's okay. Just don't do it again."

"Of course not, love," he said, pouring himself a small glass of bourbon, and sitting down next to her, slinging an arm over her shoulders and pulling her to nestle into his side, kissing her forehead.

"If you wouldn't mind, however…Now that I've caught you up on current events, do you have any opinions?"

She huffed. "Of course I do," she said, making him laugh. "It seemed like if you change the policy on the quality of life for the werewolves in the rural areas then that would have a domino effect on the living conditions of the other supernatural species in the area…" she said, launching into an entire overview of a possible political maneuver that would both undermine the small clan of werewolves trying to overthrow them, and cultivate loyalty among those already on their side.

She saw him grinning at her out of the corner of her eye and stopped mid-explanation, shooting him a confused stare. "What?"

"I was simply thinking that I could have not picked a better Queen if I had another thousand years to try."

* * *

i have a request for gratuitous snark and smut. "The skirt is short on purpose."

* * *

"Are you really going out like that?"

Caroline turned slowly to see her boyfriend of two years in the doorway to the kitchen with a sandwich in his hand, his eyes fixed on her legs.

"Yes. I have a shift. I told you that this morning."

"No, I know. I meant to ask if you're going in that?"

She huffed. "We've had this conversation many, many times, Klaus. I am a waitress at a club. This–" she gestured to her outfit, "–is how I get tips."

"But don't you think the skirt is rather–"

"Short? Yes. That's on purpose. Please don't tell me that you've decided on now to be jealous…"

"Of course not. I trust you, and I know you that love me, and I most certainly hope that you know that I love you. That's not the issue. The issue is that I'm covering for Marcel tonight. I'm going in about two hours after you."

"And?"

"Do you honestly expect me to be able to bartend with you walking around like that?"

"You've done it before."

"Usually you're in tight jeans. Which is also distracting, of course, but you know how I am with you in skirts, especially that one."

"What, hard for me behind the counter because you want to flip up the skirt and fuck me from behind against a table? I'm well aware."

His mouth dropped open slightly, clearly thrown that she'd said it so plainly, and he was obviously picturing the scenario in his mind. She smirked, grabbing her purse and walking over to give him a long, drawn out kiss, pulling back with her arms still slung over his shoulders, nose-to-nose. "I'll see you in a few hours, I guess."

"Tease," he mumbled petulantly, his hands moving to cup her ass under her skirt.

She just smiled, kissing him again and disentangling herself before he could tempt her with his fingertips, which were trailing dangerously close to her wet center.

"Only for you," she sang, grabbing her keys and sticking them in her purse before leaving.

She smirked as she heard him groan behind her. He was too easy.

**XXX**

"I'm taking my break," he heard Caroline inform the manager on duty, who also owned the club. He nodded and waved her away towards the back.

Caroline caught Klaus's eye, jerking her head towards the back room, and he nodded to show that he understood. He signaled to Alaric, the manager, that he was also taking his break, causing the man to roll his eyes and give him a patented 'you'd better not break the health codes too badly' stare (originating from the early days of the restaurant where his stepdaughter Elena was having an ongoing affair with two of the waiters, neither of whom seemed to ever figure out what was going on).

He'd started working at the restaurant from opening day, but Caroline had come into the picture about six months afterwards.

She had walked through the door in her high heels and tiny skirt and he was sure he'd found his next friend with benefits. About three seconds later she'd opened her mouth and he'd been put swiftly in his place.

It had taken him and Caroline two years to get their act together and give into their feelings (read: For him to stop being such a jackass and Caroline to agree to give him an undeserved chance), and they'd been mostly happy ever since.

He followed her to the back room and he'd never understand how Caroline managed to slam him against the door so hard, but he wasn't complaining as he pulled her flush against him, every soft curve of her body pressed against his.

He returned her kiss with just as much enthusiasm as she gave, his hands undoing the knot of her apron and letting it fall, the pen and notebook bouncing on the linoleum floor, before his hands crept up her shirt to stroke the creamy skin of her back. She moaned as he unhooked her bra and cupped her breasts in his hands underneath, brushing his thumbs across her nipples, making her moan.

Her forehead dropped against his shoulder as he continued his ministrations, abruptly flipping them around to press her against the door with his body, feasting on her neck with his tongue and teeth, one leg wedged between hers to rub against her soaking pussy under her skirt.

He pulled her shirt and bra off, letting them fall away, and tugged her to the floor. He loomed over her, his palms massaging her waist and hips as he kissed her collarbone lightly before bending to take a nipple in his mouth, running his tongue around it and tugging it gently between his teeth.

Her fingers tangled in his hair as she arched her back, spreading her legs under him as his hand snuck under her skirt to tease her. She moaned and rolled her hips, but he pulled his hand away before she could get any friction.

"Tease."

"Says the woman who wore the shortest skirt possible that's borderline appropriate for a work environment and taunted me with it before she left," he mumbled, biting her nipple a bit more harshly than he usually did, making her let out a strangled gasp of pleasure. "The things I wanted to do to your perfect arse when you swung it so enticingly–so _purposefully_ –as you left me alone in our apartment."

"Yeah, well, my perfect 'arse' is how we pay rent," she pointed out, a bit breathless, moaning as he brushed her folds with the tip of his finger again.

"Still wasn't nice to tease."

"I told you I'd make it up to you."

"I don't recall that."

"Oh, well I'll say it now. I want to make it up to you."

She hooked her knees around his waist and flipped them so that she was on top, moving down to give him a long, heated kiss. She reached down to rub her palm against the bulge in his jeans, making him groan into her mouth.

"See? This isn't so bad, is it?" she asked teasingly.

She knew what was going to happen as soon as the last word was out of her mouth and she saw his face, and sure enough he moved to loom on top of her again before pulling away and squeezing her hips. "Turn over."

"Why?" she asked contrarily.

"Because earlier you promised me that I'd flip up your skirt and take you from behind, and I'd like to cash in."

She snorted. "I don't recall making such a promise."

He stripped off his shirt and threw it aside before reaching down to tease her pussy again, his fingers trailing along her sensitive core. "Klaus…" she whined. "Please."

"No, love. I want to prolong your misery a bit more."

"I'm sorry for teasing you," she whined, spreading her legs and rolling her hips to try to get a bit more friction, which he didn't allow.

"I'm sorry," she continued, jutting out her lower lip in a playful and completely fake imitation of pleading innocent-eyes. "I didn't mean to make you want to fuck me so badly."

There was something about filthy words falling from Caroline's mouth that always got him off, probably because she only used them when they were alone, and she knew it.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I've always found it fascinating how a mouth that does such pleasurable things to my cock and weave such convincing apologies could also be so cheeky."

"I am a woman of many talents," she said dryly, smacking him in the arm when he responded with a pinch to her arse under her skirt and a knowing, 'Oh, I'm very aware of that, Sweetheart.'

"Make me come, Klaus," she ordered, though it sounded more like a plea.

And who was he to deny her, really.

He unzipped his jeans and pulled them off with his boxers before pulling her skirt down roughly and murmuring for her to spread her legs for him, stroking himself a few times before positioning himself at her entrance, pushing in slowly. Her back arched, and her legs wrapped around his waist, trying to pull him deeper.

He tweaked her nipples and bit and licked her neck while he fucked her, not bothering to refrain from leaving marks on her skin, and feeling his hard cock throb inside her when he saw them blooming on her skin.

"Harder, Klaus."

He obliged, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room as she moaned and writhed beneath him, her breasts rubbing against the skin of his chest while her nails raked down her back, and he balanced himself on his elbows, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as he devoured her.

He could feel himself rapidly approaching his peak, and whispered her name against her lips, fucking her harder, and she begged him to keep going, to never stop.

He could feel her clench around him, and she screamed into his mouth as she came, still basking in the pleasure of it as he continued to fuck her until he spilled inside of her, both of them breathing raggedly as he rolled off and pulled her to rest on top of him, their skin slick with sweat as they pressed against each other.


	35. For Your Own Good - Tudor - Your Majesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Caroline tells Cami to get her shit together and gain some agency.  
> 2\. Original!Caroline + Original!Family in Tudor era.  
> 3\. Caroline undermines Klaus's authority. He reminds her who the King is (and she gets him to compromise anyway)

 

* * *

Caroline reminds Camille that she is a strong independent woman, Klaus is an asshole, and she can do better.

* * *

Caroline had been in New Orleans for a week, and Klaus had yet to seek her out.

This would have made her nervous, or wonder whether he didn't love her anymore, if it hadn't been for the baby and the general concept that Klaus had been fighting for New Orleans, which was taking up  _so_ much time that he apparently didn't have time for said baby.

And if he put her before his baby, that would be a problem.

Anyway,  _she_  had kept track of  _his_ movements, and he was clearly losing his touch. For all the paranoia and badassery he had displayed in Mystic Falls, it had been remarkably easy to discover who he spent his time with and why. And honestly, it looked to her like her informant had been correct, and the Klaus from Mystic Falls was mostly gone anyway.

And not in a good way.

This was what brought her to sit down at the bar and observe the bartender, who was pouring drinks for a man a few stools away. This was the other reason she'd figured out that Klaus wasn't over her. Camille seemed to be (in Caroline's humble opinion) a poor replacement for her. She was just about her height, with blonde hair and a penchant for telling Klaus how he felt.

Or, really, how the girl  _thought_ he felt.

She also tended to be wrong, and she catered to his sob-stories of being a sad, lonely child with no one to love him. While Caroline could sympathize with the general situation, the way the bartender handled it was  _completely_ wrong. Ugh, and she wanted to be a psychologist?

Spare her.

Anyway, Caroline liked to think of herself as a kind-hearted soul, and despite the fact that she barely knew the girl, she'd decided that it was her responsibility as future Queen of New Orleans (because, let's face it, they all knew the ending to this story) to stage a friendtervention.

She needed to get the other girl to safe place (meaning out of her goddamn Queendom), and to convince her that pining after a man that was using her as a replacement for the woman he loved was doing her no favors whatsoever.

She'd seen them together, and it hadn't even hurt.  _That's_ how unconcerned she was. Klaus didn't look at Camille even  _close_ to the way he'd looked at her, and sticking your neck out for someone that didn't love you and wouldn't do the same for you was the  _worst_ , okay? Caroline knew this from personal experience.

Once Camille had finished with the man, she turned to Caroline. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Yeah. Cosmo, please."

Camille nodded and began preparing the drink, sliding it over to Caroline when she'd finished.

"I've never seen you before. Are you visiting?" the other girl asked.

"You could say that," Caroline said.

They made small talk for awhile until Caroline asked where the bathroom was. A small frown flitted across Camille's face, and she gestured to the back of the bar. Caroline thanked her and slipped off the stool to go, closing the door behind her. She listened for anyone's presence, didn't hear anyone, and carefully pressed down on the metal pad dispenser, making a large dent without much noise.

Pasting a nervous look on her face, she walked back out and gestured for Camille to come over.

"I am so sorry, but your machine is broken, and I was wondering...well, do you have like, a  _napkin_?"

Camille frowned. "Uhh, yeah. Probably. Let me check my purse. Come on."

Camille told the man at the bar she'd be back in a moment, gestured to a waiter to watch the bar, and led Caroline to the back room where the employees kept their things, turning around when Caroline closed the door and locked it behind her. "Take a seat," she said to Camille, strutting to the desk like she owned the place and sitting on the surface, crossing her legs.

"Excuse me?"

"Take a seat," Caroline repeated.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," Camille said, her eyes narrowed as she slowly backed towards the door.

Caroline huffed, rolling her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I don't go after humans if I can help it. Look, just hear me out. I want to help you."

Camille gave her a suspicious look before sitting on one of the chairs.

God, did this girl have  _no_ self-preservation?

"Look, I mean this in the nicest possible way, but Klaus is terrible for you."

Camille's face immediately went dark. "Excuse me?"

"I know you're carrying a torch for him, okay? I get the appeal, trust me, but you're just going to end up hurt."

"No. Klaus cares about me. He's just...confused, okay? Damaged. Feelings are hard for him. He's getting better."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "See, and that's why. You're making excuses for him. That just  _enables_ him to be more of an asshole. Don't do that. He's a terrible person, and you can't excuse that."

"He's damaged."

"He's _using_ you," Caroline said gently. "Camille, you need to get out of here. Nothing good will come of this. You're just going to end up turned or dead."

"You don't even know me. Who are you? One of Klaus's jilted lovers, or something?"

Caroline couldn't help but laugh. "No. My name is Caroline Forbes. Maybe you've heard of me?"

Camille had, judging by the slight surprise on her face. "You're the girl that broke his heart. He told me about you–"

"Of course he did. He's in love with me."

"He's not in love with you," Camille said harshly. "You're just jealous that he's moved on."

Caroline pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a calming breath. "Look, I'm not a jealous girlfriend. I'm trying to help you here. This conversation is about  _you_. Your life shouldn't revolve around Klaus. You're smart and you have potential. You have so many opportunities that you are just  _throwing away_ to try to fix someone that's  _using_ you. You should have ambitions in your life other than being Klaus's personal therapist."

"Don't tell me how to live my life."

"I'm not telling you how to live your life. It's your choice whether you take my advice or not. I am just trying to give you some truth tea because no one seems to have told you how fucked up this is. Don't let your life revolve a man, okay? You are better than that."

"And what about you? Why are you here if Klaus is such a terrible person?"

"I'm here because I love him. Or, at least, I loved him the way he was when I knew him, because I don't know where that Klaus is. To be honest, he's my next stop after this. I need to slap some sense into him, because crying about his man pain isn't going to solve any of his problems."

"What, so you think you can fix him better than I can?"

Caroline sighed. "I used to think that too. I thought he needed to be fixed, but he doesn't. You can't fix people, Camille. People only change if they want to change, and Klaus...he was happy the way he was. I realized that. I told him that he was a terrible person once, actually," Caroline said, smiling ruefully as she recalled the conversation. "I had been so angry with him that day, and he couldn't understand why I was so upset. I was just so fed up with him doing terrible things, and I was so sure that I was the good guy. Anyway, I told him that, and then about ten minutes later I killed twelve people."

"You  _what_?"

Caroline shrugged. "I'm still not over it, really. They thought they were doing the right thing. And in a way, they were. But I was selfish, and I didn't want to lose my best friend. Anyway, he was so angry...In doing that, I had basically ruined his plan completely."

"And what did he do?" Camille asked slowly, apparently hooked on the story.

"He grabbed a shovel and buried all twelve of them while I stood and watched. It sort of...struck me all at once, what I'd done, and I realized that I might not have been completely right. I'd never really thought that I might not have been 'the good guy' before that, you know?"

Camille bit her lip, nodding, and Caroline realized that the other girl was going through everything that had happened since Klaus came into her life. She saw a lot of herself in Camille, really, in a way. Someone seeing the world in black and white, and so  _sure_ of themselves that they don't realize that their self-righteousness might be what was making their world dark.

"Anyway," Caroline continued, "he asked me if I needed comfort, and I realized that I did. He came over, and I thought he was going to hug me and tell me it would be all right, and I wanted it so badly. But instead he just got right up in my face and told me to find someone less terrible that I could relate to. I know it's completely weird, but that was when I knew I was in love with him, I think."

Caroline hadn't meant to reveal that much, and she shook herself out of the memory at Camille's expression. "Anyway," she said, hastily changing the subject, "you should get out of here. Find yourself. You know? That's what I've spent the last year doing. After my mom died, I mean."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Camille said uncomfortably.

"Me too."

They were both quiet for a second before Camille spoke, her voice small. "He needs me, though."

"But do you need him?" Caroline asked knowingly.

Camille shrugged.

"There are times when it's worth it to sacrifice ourselves for people. I had a friend that I would do anything for, and some witches put her under a curse. Once she was, for all intents and purposes, out of my life for awhile, I realized that there was nothing tying me to my hometown anymore. I realized that I had the chance to live for myself."

Caroline took a shuddering breath, and pressed on. "Elena's last wish was for me to take care of everyone. She asked me to make sure everyone turned out okay. And...that was when I realized that I could only make sure everyone was okay if I was okay. And I wasn't.

"The point is that you need to put yourself first, Cami. Transfer to another school. If you need me to compel them to take you, then I will. If you feel like it's cheating, just kick ass and prove you deserved it. Live your life for you. Klaus is a thousand years old, okay? He can handle himself."

"Really? Because he seems pretty fucked up right now."

"Yeah, well, as I said, he needs a kick in the ass to ditch his whining and be his old self again, and I'm wearing some incredibly painful stilettos that will put me at eye level with him for a reason," Caroline said cheerfully.

"Isn't trying to mold him back to who he was trying to fix him?"

Caroline shrugged. "No. I don't think so. To be honest, which is kind of my thing, and I mean this really nicely: I think you indulging him made it worse, not better. Anyway, that's my advice. Food for thought. Take it or leave it. I have to go."

Camille nodded slowly. "I'll think about it."

"Good," Caroline said, smiling. "I have a feeling that, even if you do take my advice, we'll be seeing quite a bit of each other in the future. It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Caroline slid off the desk. "And obviously I don't need the pad," she joked, making Camille laugh weakly.

Caroline opened the door to the office and nearly bumped into Klaus, who was standing right outside.

"How much did you hear?"

"You think I'm crying about 'man pain'?"

"Seriously? I say that I'm in love with you and that I want to be with you, and you're focusing on  _that_? God, you're doing worse than I thought you were," Caroline groaned.

"Well, I knew all that before, love. Though, I must admit that's an interesting choice of turning point. Hadn't you told me just that day that there was no allure to darkness?"

"I lied," Caroline said dryly, slinging her arms around his neck and then grinning as his palms found her waist. "I do want you, Klaus. But I want the you that I fell in love with, okay? So, you're going to have to get on that ASAP. In addition, I have some things to talk to you about."

"Berate me for, you mean?"

"So you know what you did was wrong?" she teased, smirking.

He gave her one of his trademark villain-smirks, and moved to press his forehead against hers, smirking more widely when her breath caught. "Depends. How are you planning to punish me?" he mumbled, so softly that Caroline knew Camille wouldn't have heard, before he brushed his lips lightly against hers.

Caroline smiled, pulling back. "I thought you were the alpha male?" she teased.

"I thought you didn't want me to prove that."

"See, and that's why this is a problem. You're not supposed to just cave. That's no fun. You're supposed to do what I want after you disagree with me a few times."

He chuckled, catching her bottom lip between his teeth, making her moan softly. "And what do you want, love?"

"My Klaus. The one who made me see the allure to darkness. The one who helped me realize that I deserved to be put first. The one who would have figured out that I was here the second I crossed the border. I want that Klaus."

He smiled, and she smiled back, suddenly reminded of their time in the woods when he pushed her up against trees and murmured filthy words in her ear. Apparently, his thoughts were going in the same direction, because her head slammed against the wall, her wrists pinned to it, Klaus looming over her with a wicked smile on his face. He bent down, but before he could catch her lips in hers, they both heard a delicate cough from near them.

Both their heads snapped over to see Camille blushing furiously, her eyes shut tightly. "I think I see what you meant, Caroline. Or, actually, I really  _don't_ want to see what you mean."

Caroline laughed. "Sorry. I forgot we were...well...you know."

"Right. Um. I'll see you. Or not, I guess. I have to finish my shift," Camille said uncomfortably, before leaving.

Caroline turned to Klaus. "Can you send someone to help her pack up or whatever? You need to let that girl go."

Klaus nodded and waited until Camille was out of earshot before pushing Caroline lightly into the office and closing the door again. "Jealous, love?"

Caroline snorted. "If I thought for a single second that she was anything more to you than a way to keep me in your life, then I would be. You were terrible to her."

"I'm a terrible person," he said dryly.

"Not an excuse," Caroline said firmly.

He shrugged, and Caroline narrowed her eyes. "We are going to have a serious talk about your treatment of women, I think."

"I thought that you didn't want to fix me. I don't need redemption, Caroline."

"No, you don't need redemption, and you don't need to be fixed, but that won't stop me from telling you when you're being a jackass. Exhibit one: Camille."

"And I assume exhibit two is Hayley?"

"No, actually. She was supposed to be exhibit three. Exhibit two is your daughter, who you apparently leave unsupervised while you spend so much time trying to save her. Did you know that babies, you know, need to eat? And have interaction with other people?"

"She's with my sisters. How do you know all of this, anyway?" he asked, frowning.

Caroline snorted. "I heard from Exhibit four. Rebekah's really mad at you, you know. We're going to have to talk about your assumption that your sisters would want to raise your child because they're women. "

Klaus looked rather confused by her statement, and Caroline suddenly felt a bit drained. "Anyway, I don't have the energy for this conversation right now, and you have things to do. So, why don't you take me to get my luggage and then drop me off at home, and I can take a nap and unpack, and you can go do whatever nefarious deed you were about to when you got here and eavesdropped–-that was rude, by the way."

He let his hands slip down to grip her ass, squeezing it lightly, and she shifted against him. "I thought I you  _wanted_ me," he said, his voice husky.

"And I do," Caroline said, shrugging. "But, as I said, feeling drained, and you don't have a right to sex whenever you want just because we're in a relationship."

He looked slightly surprised. "We're in a relationship?"

She rolled her eyes. "God, you're clueless. C'mon, let's go."

* * *

The Originals and Caroline (who can be an Original or a regular vampire) at the Tudor court. Caroline or Rebekah almost end up married to Henry VIII, Kol inevitably ends up trying to sleep with Anne Boleyn and Klaus steals her bracelet for Caroline. Elijah just sighs.

* * *

Her husband was an idiot.

She didn't often tell him this, though she often thought it, but right now was the exception.

"Niklaus!"

"What is it, my love?" he asked, sticking his head out of their bedroom.

"Did you steal the Queen's bracelet?"

"She's going to die tomorrow. She doesn't need it anymore."

Caroline resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. "And so how am I supposed to explain the fact that I have the Queen's bracelet on my wrist?"

"Using a combination of compulsion and your natural charm, of course."

"You know that I hate compelling people, Nik."

"Just smile and bat your eyelashes at them, then. It worked for me."

"Oh, yes, because I was trying so hard to charm you."

"Whether you meant for it to or not, it did yield results."

"But were they the results I wanted?" she teased, dodging the arm he shot out to grab her and moving past him into their room, unlocking the bracelet carefully and setting it in her jewel box.

"I should hope so, seeing as you agreed to marry me," he pointed out, following her into the room and sitting on his desk chair, crossing his legs.

"You know perfectly well that decision wasn't one bit my choice," she reminded him, closing the box firmly and moving toward him, allowing him to pull her into his lap. She let out a soft sigh of contentment at the feel of his body and warmth enveloping her and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Just as well, I suppose. You came 'round eventually, though."

"It only took being turned into blood-sucking demons and a hundred years or so for it to happen, but yes, I guess I did."

He gave her a dimpled smile and pulled her in for a long, soft kiss, making her smile when she pulled back. "How did you get the bracelet anyway?" she mumbled, letting out a soft sigh as his lips brushed across her pulse point while he nimbly unlaced her dress.

"Kol was an excellent distraction for her."

"Oh, he didn't," Caroline gasped, pulling away, her hand flying over her mouth.

"He did," Klaus confirmed, smirking.

Caroline let out a sharp breath. "Well, I suppose that she doesn't exactly have anything to lose. She might as well spend her last night pleasurably," Caroline said, trying (and failing) to conceal the harsh judgment of the other woman in her tone.

"If it's all the same to you, love, I'd rather not speak of my brother's indiscretions with married women."

"But there have been so many to speak of," she teased.

"None that matter."

"True enough," she said, trying not to laugh at the not-so-subtle reminder that for a very brief moment in time her father planned to marry her off to Kol, but luckily everyone saw that terrible idea for what it was. With Kol's mischievousness and Caroline's temper, the entire village would have been burnt to the ground within an hour of their nuptials (not that her marriage with Klaus was any less risky in terms of personality, though Klaus, at least, had been in love with her).

"Has he announced who he is marrying yet?" Caroline asked curiously as she moved off of him to let her dress pool at her feet, pulling a nightdress out of her clothing chest.

"I don't believe so, though it will probably be announced by morning."

"I do hope he doesn't pick Rebekah. That will be a nasty bit of compulsion to take care of."

"Why? She'll be upset if we interfere, love," Klaus asked, though Caroline knew perfectly well that he was just being contrary.

"Yes, but how would we explain the Queen not aging?" Caroline asked, unpinning her hair with practiced fingers before smoothing her nightdress down and moving to the bed.

He shrugged, his eyes fixed on her body as she moved. "There are potions."

"And Mikael would find us more quickly," she continued, moving under the bedcovers and pulling them up to her chin.

"True enough."

"What does Elijah think about all this, anyway? Did he catch you and Kol?"

"Me? No. Kol? Most definitely."

She laughed quietly. "And how did that go for him?"

"I believe there were a great number of long-suffering sighs involved for Elijah's part. Kol seems to be unconcerned."

"As usual."

"Indeed."

She yawned, turning over to look at her husband through bleary, tired eyes. "Come to bed with me, Nik."

"Just a moment."

She hummed to show she'd heard. "Finish your 'moment' quickly, please. I'm cold."

"Vampires don't feel cold love," he reminded, though she could hear the smile in his voice at her not-so-subtle implication.

"Fine, then. Goodnight, Nik.'

She heard him huff in annoyance at her clear dismissal of him. The flame on the candle resting on the side table was put out, and the bedcovers shifted as he joined her pulling her to him.

"Goodnight, my love."

* * *

Caroline undermines Klaus's authority in public. He decides to remind her who's King. Then she makes him agree to her terms anyway.

* * *

"Caroline, you can't just disagree with me in public. You're undermining my authority in front of the entire city."

"But you were about to do something stupid."

"It doesn't matter. I'm the king, and I need to have respect from everybody, including you."  
She snapped to glare at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I need you to not disagree with me in front of the population of the city. Please do make your feelings known to me, and I will try to warn you in the future of what's going to happen so that we can discuss your concerns beforehand, but I will not allow you to undo in seconds what I have worked so hard to build over the last decade."

"Oh, well I'm sorry for offending your delicate kingly feelings, Your Majesty," she said sarcastically.

He looked at her, and the look on his face was absolutely predatory. He stalked towards her slowly, undoing his tie and shrugging off his suit jacket, letting them fall to the floor. "Klaus, what are you–"

He took her lips with his before she could finish. "I liked 'Your Majesty' better," he said in-between kisses before pulling her lip with his teeth before brushing his lips down her jaw, nipping at the skin.

"Oh, no, you do not get to turn this into a roleplay. This is a serious conversation, Klaus."

"You are not allowed to order me about, love. I'm the king," he said, his voice husky as he grabbed her hips through her gown.

She moaned softly as his lips attacked her neck, licking and sucking the soft skin, making her wriggle in his arms. "Klaus…" she whined before letting out a soft shout of surprise as he swatted her ass lightly.

"You will address me as 'Your Majesty'."

She bit her lip as his hands sneaked up her dress to the back of her thighs. They had a safe word, and she knew that he would stop if she used it, but she was tempted–-oh  _so_ tempted–-to see where this was going.

"Yes, Your Majesty," she breathed.

She felt him smirk against her neck. "Kneel."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you disrespecting me? You know what happens to people who displease me. They end up chained in the cellar."

To be frank, she wouldn't put it past him if she pushed it, and she was too smart for that.

She dropped to her knees, eyes lowered, and she could almost feel him smirking at her. She felt heat rise in her cheeks, and really she didn't believe in half-assing things, and this could potentially go very well for her.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I didn't mean to disrespect you."

He was silent, and she bit her lip, resisting the urge to look up at him. When it was clear that he wasn't going to talk, she pressed on. "Please, forgive me."

"I'm not sure I should. Undermining my authority that way…Practically treason. I should lock you away."

It was treason, and it would have been for anyone else but her, and she was perfectly aware of that.

"Let me make it up to you. Please. I'll do anything. Don't lock me up."

"Anything?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

She heard the creak of him sinking down onto their mattress. "Stand."

She did, clasping her hands in front of her and keeping her eyes lowered as she did so.

"Strip."

"But Your Majesty, I–-"

" _Strip_."

She obligingly undid the side-zipper of her dress and let it pool at her feet, leaving her in just heels and her lace lingerie set. She resisted the urge to look up at him while she unclasped her bra, shrugging it off and freeing her breasts, and reached to pull her thong down her legs, sliding it down slowly and stepping out of it. She bent to pull her heels off but his sharp order to leave them on stopped her, and she straightened.

"Come here. On your knees."

_Bastard._

She obediently dropped to the floor again and crawled to him and sat at his feet, still looking down at the carpet, registering the swish of leather and clink of a belt buckle before he tugged her hair lightly to pull her face up so that he could rub the tip of his cock against her lips, coating them with precum.

"Suck."

She opened her mouth and took him in until the tip of his cock his the back of the throat, making her gag slightly. He gently pushed her head towards him, forcing her to take more of him. "Suck harder," he ordered, and she complied, wrapping one hand around the base of him and stroking him as she bobbed her head up and down, her tongue stroking the underside of him.

"That's right, just like that," he praised, stroking her hair lightly and tugging on a curl before moving his hands to rest on the armrest.

She could feel his gaze glued to her as she moaned around his cock, her eyelids fluttering closed. "You have quite a mouth on you, my queen. Just as good at disrespecting your king as you are at pleasuring him. Isn't that right, love?"

She stroked him harder at his words, her other hand moving to massage his balls as she pulled back to swirl her tongue around the head of his cock.

"Yes, that's right. I want you to earn your pardon with your tongue wrapped around me. You know what you did was wrong, don't you? I would have taken you over my knee and spanked you, but I don't think that would have taught you an adequate lesson. If I remember correctly, the last time I did so you were sopping wet and ready for my cock at the end of it."

She moaned around him, rubbing her thighs together at the memory of it.

"Then again, you're probably wet from sucking my cock, aren't you? For all of your resistance, you like this, don't you? You like having the power of being the only one who can undermine me and live. You're perfectly willing to drop to your knees before me and obey me. Your ruler. Your master."

She scraped her teeth lightly over the top of him, making him groan, shooting him a glare even as she sucked him particularly hard a moment later, making him swear under his breath and buck into her mouth. She gagged and he swore again, gripping the armrest a bit harder, his lips quirking at her reaction.

"Not your master, then? Are you not following my orders without question? Doing what I ask of you obediently?"

She flushed, and he smirked.

"Make me come. I want to spill myself into your mouth, do you understand? I want to see you swallow it all."

She moaned around him, squeezing his shaft and sucking harder, her cheeks hollowing as she peered up at him. He buried his hand in her hair. "Hands on your knees," he ordered, and when she complied, he began to thrust into her mouth, making her gag as he hit the back of her throat.

He came down her throat, and she licked her lips as she pulled away, gazing up at him, her lips pulling into a small smirk. "Am I forgiven Your Majesty?"

He chuckled, offering her his hand to stand up, and when she grasped it, he pulled her on top of him on the bed, kissing her deeply and stroking the small of her back. She toed off her heels and let them fall to the floor and rolled off of him, waiting for him to shed his clothes and cuddled up to him.

"I'll try to be more careful about the disagreeing with you in public thing, but only if you tell me everything beforehand, and I do mean everything, and allow me to give my opinion."

"Deal," he agreed immediately, kissing her and giving her a genuine smile.

 


	36. For the Good of Humanity - Toxic - Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Klaus parks badly. Caroline feels the need to inform him of this.  
> 2\. The most Twilight thing I've ever written (and it doesn't even have vampires) (not an insult)  
> 3\. Sequel to Temporary Guest

 

* * *

"You came back and caught me in the middle of leaving a note on your windshield containing detailed explicit commentary on your parking job" AU + "Some asshole customer is screaming at you for doing your job and I can tell that you really want to yell back but I'm assuming you can't so excuse me I'll do it for you." AU

* * *

Caroline was late.

She was late,  _and_ it was raining,  _and_ apparently this goddamn parking garage had no spaces. Her eye twitched when she saw the rather battered-looking SUV parked just on the edge of an empty parking space that she'd now driven by three times. The owner wasn't  _quite_ double parked, but they were far enough over that she'd have some serious difficulty getting out, especially since the back bumper was jutting out a bit more than it should have been. The car on the other side of the parking space was tiny, and though she wasn't all that familiar with different car brands, she could tell that it was expensive.

And that if she fucked up parking, her car would flatten it like a pancake.

Checking the clock again, she decided that if she took it slowly, she'd be able to park well enough that she'd be able to get out if Douchebag SUV Owner came back and left.

She'd just cross her fingers and hope for the best.

Biting her lip in concentration and doing her best to ignore the fact that there was clearly someone waiting behind her for her to go, she carefully edged herself into the space. She grabbed her purse and umbrella, and prayed to whatever deity was listening that Douchebag SUV Owner would come back as soon as possible (and do everyone a favor and  _leave_ ).

She finished her shift at the bookstore in the mall eight hours later and headed back to the parking lot. There were now a lot more empty spaces, but the SUV was still present (though the tiny sports car had apparently left, thank god).

She huffed and climbed into her car, tossing her things in the passenger seat and edging out of the space, mumbling to herself about people who couldn't park.

Like, really. If you have a car and you're in a gigantic lot, it's just common human decency to fix your shitty parking job. And it's not like Douchebag SUV Owner could have  _missed_ how terribly they parked.

To be honest, she was surprised the car hadn't gotten keyed.

She wanted to give them a piece of her mind  _so_ badly. And really, she justified to herself, she was doing them a favor. How could they possibly know they fucked up without anyone telling them (besides the fact that it was  _earth-shatteringly obvious_ , of course)?

It was the decent thing to do, she decided. She'd leave a kind note informing the driver that they were a total fucking asshole, get back in her car, and drive home.

She parked a few spaces down and bent to reach the glove compartment, grabbing a sticky note and a pen and getting out, locking the door behind her and stuffing the keys in her jacket pocket. She bent over the hood of the SUV and began to write.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I understand that driving can be difficult to master._

_However, I suggest that next time you park in a crowded garage you take a moment after you've parked to check your car's location in relation to the incredibly conveniently located white lines showing where your goddamn car is supposed to be, and make sure that you are inside them, and your back bumper isn't sticking the fuck out into traffic._

_It's really not that hard to get your ass back in the car and adjust your shitty parking job. Make everyone's life a little easier, and–-_

"Why are you writing a note on the hood of my car?"

She looked up slowly, trying to tone down her death glare, to see an annoyingly attractive man that she vaguely recognized from that stupid hipster tea shop with a rather bemused expression clutching a cup of coffee.

He was probably drinking it  _ironically_.

"Do you not  _see_ your parking job?" she asked, standing up straight and gesturing rather dramatically at the parking space.

He frowned and looked briefly at the car before shrugging. "I suppose it wasn't very well done, was it?"

"You...you  _suppose_? You literally are halfway out of the space–"

"That's not what literally means," he pointed out, his lips twitching before he took a sip of coffee.

"What are you, my English teacher?"

"No, I work at the tea shop in the mall, but that doesn't mean that I can't crack open a dictionary."

She suppressed a rather unladylike growl and instead took a deep breath, gritting her teeth and counting to five before exhaling slowly.

"This isn't funny."

He shrugged. "I don't see why not. You're completely worked up about my parking ability in a space that you clearly aren't even  _parked_  beside–"

"I was parked there."

"So you're saying that you successfully pulled out of the space to leave, and got into it perfectly fine to begin with, and yet you're still angry enough to leave a note on my windshield about it?"

Well, when he put it like  _that…_

"I was trying to educate you for the good of humanity," she said, deciding that backing down at this point would be completely pointless.

He looked like he was trying desperately not to roll his eyes.

"Right. Well then, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get home."

"Go for it. Don't cause any driving catastrophes on your way out."

He huffed derisively and walked to the driver's side door, holding out his palm.

"What?"

"The note," he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, there's no point now, I've already told you what I think."

"Oh, but I thought I should keep it so that I could be educated for the good of humanity."

She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm, but pressed the note into his hand anyway, turning to walk back to her car.

"Really? ' _To whom it may concern_ '?"

She could hear the laughter in his voice and whirled around to glare at him. "Well I didn't exactly know your name."

"It's Klaus," he said distractedly, his eyes scanning the paper.

"Well, I hope my feedback will help you improve."

"I'm sure it will, Caroline."

She huffed and took a few steps before freezing. "How do you know my name?"

"You're still wearing your nametag," he said, hiding a smug smile behind another sip of coffee.

She didn't dignify his words with a response.

**XXX**

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but if you don't have a receipt you can't return your purchase," Caroline said again through gritted teeth, hoping the rage in the other woman's eye was the stomping-out-of-the-store kind of rage and not the yelling-at-the-cashier (who's just doing her goddamn job) kind of rage.

She was not in luck.

"Listen. You sold this book to me yesterday. You know that I purchased it here."

She resisted the urge to point out that this was a huge bookstore and she rang up hundreds of customers every day, and that this woman wasn't particularly memorable until her face had turned this rather unattractive shade of puce that she was currently sporting.

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't matter whether I was the person who rang you up or not. If you don't have a receipt, you can't return the book."

"This is ridiculous. She's let me return books before without a receipt," the customer said, gesturing to her co-worker Katherine, who gave Caroline a quick eyeroll and a shake of her head before returning to shelving books, clearly having not done anything of the sort.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you've been able to do it before. The fact is that if you don't have a receipt, I can't help you return the book."

"Stop saying that. I heard you the first time," the customer snapped. "Look, I don't know what's wrong with you, but clearly you don't know what you're doing, so if you could please do your goddamn job and help me return this book–"

"She  _is_  doing her job. You're just not listening," came a tired (and familiar voice) from the side.

Klaus-the-Douchebag-SUV-Owner was standing there looking irritable, holding a paperback under his arm that he was clearly waiting to buy.

"Stay out of it. You don't know what you're talking about, and neither does  _she_ , apparently."

"Oh, trust me, Caroline is a fountain of information on what's considered appropriate behavior," he said dryly.

The customer took an exaggeratedly deep breath before glaring at Caroline. "Look. I don't know what's so hard about this. I just need to return this book. Why is that so difficult that you can't wrap your brain around it?"

"Why is it so difficult for you to wrap your brain around the fact that  _she can't help you_?" Klaus asked exasperatedly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to buy this book before I get off break."

"The manager's office is off the historical fiction section behind the couches," Caroline offered helpfully, a stiff smile on her face.

"Thanks for that," Caroline said quietly, and he nodded. "That'll be $5.48 please."

He handed her his card and she swiped it before giving him the receipt and a pen to sign, turning to grab a paper bag and sticking the book in, the receipt in the front cover. "Have a good day."

"You too," he said, flashing a dimpled smile and grabbing the bag from her.

She reached down to put the receipt in the register and saw that he'd written something under the signature.

_Tea after your shift?_

He was obviously kind of an arrogant ass, but he  _had_ just been nice after she'd practically sworn at him in the parking lot. He couldn't be that bad.

And really, it wouldn't be very nice of her to leave him hanging like that, would it?

**XXX**

She clocked out of her shift and grabbed her purse, slinging it over her shoulder and walking out of the bookstore and up the escalator to the second floor, where she quickly located the tea shop.

Klaus smiled at her when she entered before turning back to the customer he was serving and finishing up their conversation, before pushing a to-go cup into their hands.

She walked up to the register, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the amount of tea choices on the board behind him. "Um, what would you recommend?"

He smiled slightly. "I don't actually like tea all that much, but the honey almond is weirdly popular."

"Aren't you British?"

"No. I fake the accent," he said dryly.

She glared at him. "No, but seriously. Isn't it some kind of crime for you to not like tea?"

"Not as far as I know."

"Okay, well the honey almond it is then."

He went to scoop some tea out of the plastic canister labeled with the name (how someone makes honey and almond flavors into tea leaves, she'd never know) and put it into a sieve in the teapot before washing out a cup with hot water.

"That seems like kind of a waste of water."

He shrugged. "Well, while it might not be  _for the good of humanity_ , it is my job."

She smiled slightly at his teasing and watched interestedly as he finished the process (half of which seemed completely unnecessary) and pushed the teapot and cup to her.

"You'll want to let that steep for awhile."

"Okay."

She moved to sit down at a nearby table and he joined her.

"I'm sorry about the distress I caused you the other day," he said, the look on his face showing her that he was not at all serious.

"Of course you are."

"I was late for my shift, so I sort-of let it slide and hoped no one would notice."

"I was late too. It took me forever to find a space," she said, trying to keep her voice from sounding accusatory.

She didn't seem to succeed, but his easy smile showed her that he knew what she meant. "Well, I hope the tea makes up for it."

"I'm more of a coffee person too, to be honest."

"Well, I'm closing up in about fifteen minutes. I could take you out if you'd like."

He somehow managed to sound confident and awkward at the same time, and it was sort of endearing. "For coffee?"

"Or dinner."

"I'd like that."

* * *

"I still love you even after everything you have done"

* * *

Caroline resisted the urge to scream as the bane of her existence walked into the student cafe and headed straight for her, taking the other seat at her table.

"Hello, Caroline."

"Go away."

"I don't think I will, thank you."

"Why? You seemed perfectly fine with it the other day."

His face softened. "Are you really that angry, love?"

"Yes," she said, her voice clipped, taking a sip of her latte and pointedly looking down at her textbook.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

She didn't respond, but waited for more.

"I shouldn't have done it." She snorted inelegantly at his words, and he sighed. "Caroline, I'm sorry. What can I do to acquit myself?"

She shrugged, still remaining silent.

"I want to make it up to you."

"And how exactly are you supposed do that?" she asked coldly, looking up at him.

"I don't know. That's what I'm asking."

"Well, you'll need to figure it out. I'm done walking you through convincing me to forgive you, Klaus. This has happened too many times."

A flash of hurt flashed across his face, and he reached for her hand, which she snatched away, making him wince. "I love you, Caroline. I'm going to find a way."

She scoffed. "Whatever."

"I'm sorry."

She just rolled her eyes and packed up her things. "I don't want to have this conversation."

"Then don't," he said, following her as she stomped out of the cafe. "Just talk to me."

She shook her head and held her jacket tightly around herself as her boots crunched through the light snow on the ground, and she tried not to react to him following her.

"Caroline, I'm sorry. All right?"

"You say that every time."

And every time, I forgive you.

"How can I make you–-"

"You can't. You can't make me forgive you. You lied to me. You told me that you were going to class and instead you were off killing people. You've lied to me since you met me."

"I warned you."

"Oh, it's my fault, now? It's my fault that you pursued me for months even when I said no, and that you finally won me over with your stupid flowers and nice words and your douchebag drawings…No. No, you had the choice to lie to me. You could have told me the truth, Klaus, and you didn't. Just because you warned me in the beginning that you weren't a good person, doesn't give you blanket permission to be dishonest to me."

"You're right. It doesn't, but what was I supposed to tell you, Caroline?"

"I don't know. I don't know what you were supposed to tell me, but 'Hi, my name is Klaus and I kill people for money' would have been a great start."

"You wouldn't have given me a chance."

"Oh, and your strategy of not telling me worked out so well for you, didn't it?" she spat, trying to keep the tears out of her voice as she sped up, though he simply matched her speed, staying in step beside her.

"I told you months ago, Caroline. You could have walked away."

"I did walk away. You fucking stalked me to my dorm room."

"How else was I supposed to convince you to take me back?"

"You don't, Klaus. You let me go."

"I told you all those times that if you told me to leave I would. You didn't. You haven't told me to leave, Caroline."

"I'm telling you right now."

He grabbed her hand, and she was just too tired to wrench it away. She was tired of running and fighting, and she felt hot tears turn icy as they fell down her cheeks.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you want me gone, Caroline. Do it, and I'll leave."

"I hate what you do."

"That's not telling me to leave," he said, his voice eerily calm and he cupped her cheek.

She pushed him away, rubbing her eyes furiously with her palms. "I can't."

"Why not, love? If you want me to leave so badly, then tell me."

"Because I still love you. I still love you after everything you've done. It's bullshit, and I hate myself for it. You're toxic, Klaus. You're toxic and I need you out of my life, but I can't tell you to leave."

"Then don't."

She bit her lip and looked him in the eye and shook her head, backing away. "I need to go."

She saw him frown before she turned and she ran.

She heard him calling after her, but she didn't stop, even when her lungs burned and her legs ached, and when she finally got to her dorm room and peeled off all of her layers, she fell into bed and cried into her pillow.

**XXX**

She huffed when she heard the knock on her door, knowing perfectly well who it was.

She had been in her room for the past few hours, and she could honestly say that she'd been waiting for him to come. She knew he would. He always did.

"What are you doing here?" she asked tiredly as she opened the door to see Klaus standing in the hallway, clutching two starbucks cups.

"I brought you coffee. May I come in?"

She pressed her lips together and took the coffee, standing aside. There was no point in denying him, especially when for some completely fucked-up reason, she didn't want to.

"I'm sorry, Caroline."

"So I've heard," she said dryly. "If that's all you've come to say–"

"No. It's not. I love you, Caroline. I've fallen in love with you over the past year, and I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. I'm not a good person, and I never will be a good person. I don't deserve you, and I'll fail if I try to. The only way this will work is if you sacrifice your morals for our connection, and I don't think either of us wants that. I think you're right. I think that, at least for now, I need to let you go."

She felt like her entire world stilled in that one moment.

"What do you mean 'for now'?"

He gave her a small smile. "You said that it would be best for you for me to leave. You cannot deny that I'll always want what's best for you, Caroline. Maybe right now I'm not the best thing for you. But who knows. In the future, that may change."

"Keep dreaming," she mumbled sarcastically, though she wasn't sure whether the tug in her chest was because she wanted to start crying or because she was fighting down a hysterical laughing fit.

He bent to kiss her once, softly, his lips warm against hers, and grabbed his coffee off the desk, leaving without looking back.

She didn't call after him.

**XXX**

_Six months later…_

She nearly screamed when she saw him on her bed in her one-bedroom apartment.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

He just gave her a dimpled smile, the one that always made her heart race (and apparently still did), and walked up to her, resting his forehead against hers.

She didn't flinch.

"I came for you."

"Why?"

"I want you to take me back."

She bit her lip, hyper-aware of his hot breath on her face, his stubble against her cheek.

"Will you stop killing people?"

"No."

"Do you think that you could be good for me?"

"Not a chance."

"Are you going to lie to me again?"

"Never."

"This is a terrible idea," she said out loud, scrunching her eyes shut.

"I know."

"I shouldn't do this."

"Probably not," he agreed, smiling slightly.

She kissed him.

* * *

Sequel to Temporary Guest.

* * *

_"Oh my god. We make food on that counter."_

Caroline and Klaus froze, mouths agape as Rebekah shielded her eyes with one hand while she bent to pick up a frozen lasagna.

"I knew this would happen. Nik, I told you when you got here, you had to keep your prick to yourself–"

"But what if Caroline  _wanted_ my pri– _Ouch_."

"You deserve it," Caroline mumbled petulantly, pushing him away to scoop her shorts off the ground, slipping them back on.

"Sorry, love."

Both Caroline and Rebekah snorted derisively, and Caroline slid her tank top back on before moving to wash her hands at the sink and then helping a still disgusted Rebekah put away the groceries.

Klaus watched this movement while slowly doing his jeans back up. "So that's just the end of it? You beg me to take you against the counter and my sister walks in and you just go to put away groceries?"

Caroline turned to glare at him, though he swore her lips twitched. "I didn't beg. I  _ordered_. And that does seem to be what's going on, doesn't it?"

He pressed his lips together and watched her bend to open the refrigerator, putting in the cheese and milk.

"Caroline, may I speak with you alone for a moment?"

"No."

"...No?"

She huffed, turning to him. "No, I won't talk to you alone for a moment, because you're just going to try to drag me to the guest room and–"

"Not in front of my innocent sister-ears please," Rebekah spoke over her friend shrilly, making Caroline pause and Klaus roll his eyes.

"Anyway," Caroline said, recovering quickly. "I'm just going to stay in the kitchen with Rebekah, where I'm safe."

"Safe from what? Your undeniable attraction to me?"

"Oh good lord, Nik. If Caroline doesn't want to shag you, then don't try to get her to."

He recognized the gleam of mischief in Caroline's eye, and smirked as the predictable, "Well, I never said that I didn't want to have sex with him," came out of her mouth, and Rebekah huffed.

"Fine then. Go off together. Shut the door. I'll play One Direction  _very_  loudly and hope it kills the mood."

"Now, Bekah, that's not very nice."

"Neither is seducing my best friend."

"That's ridiculous. I wouldn't have been seduced if I hadn't wanted to be," Caroline said crossly, taking a bite from a banana and smirking at Klaus as she chewed, as though knowing that his cock had twitched at the sight of her pink lips wrapped around the–-

"That's  _it_. I've had it and it hasn't even been fifteen minutes. I'm going out.  _Please_ don't wait up. Get it out of your systems, and if you don't, do be done with tonight's round before midnight.  _Good. Bye_."

"Well, no one ever accused her of being easygoing," Caroline mumbled as the apartment door slammed.

"Certainly not," Klaus replied before plucking the banana out of her hand and setting it on the counter, grabbing her arse and pulling her flush against him, capturing her lips with his.

She moaned as he thrust his tongue into her mouth before his hands crept under her tank top to cup her breasts, squeezing the nipples lightly.

She pulled back, her lips puffy and cheeks flushed, and pulled his wrists away, an eyebrow raised. "I'm the boss, remember?"

"I don't remember agreeing to this," he said petulantly.

"Do you  _want_ me to let you come?"

"Let me?"

She stood on her tiptoes to tug his earlobe with her teeth before whispering. "Don't you want to fuck my pussy? To hear me moan and see me writhe on top of you as I ride you? I'll scream your name, Klaus. Can your hand do that?"

 _Fuck_ , he was hard.

He'd experimented before, but he'd always been the dominant, and the fact that she seemed ready to push him on the bed and have her way with him was oddly arousing. The predatory look in her eye when she let her gaze float to the prominent bulge in his jeans made him swallow audibly, and she smirked, looking back up at him.

She trailed a finger down his shirtless chest to his abdomen, her fingernail scratching lightly at his skin, and she nimbly undid the button and fly of his jeans, pushing them down with his boxers and grabbing his cock in her hand, making him groan.

She stroked him slowly, her thumb ghosting over the tip as she licked her lips, making eye contact with him and buried her other hand in his hair, pulling his lips to hers and claiming him with her mouth as she stroked him harder.

He groaned into her mouth, his hips bucking into her hand, and he felt her smug smirk against his skin before she tugged his bottom lip between her teeth, pulling lightly at his hair.

"Do you want me, Klaus?"

"Yes."

She smirked and let go of him, hopping back onto the counter and settling there before unzipping her shorts. "Take them off," she ordered, extending her legs towards him.

He obligingly tugged her shorts down her hips and ankles, letting them fall to the floor.

"I want you to lick my pussy."

He raised an eyebrow, and she nodded to the floor in return. "On your knees. Lick me."  
"No."

"I'm the boss," she reiterated.

"You don't have to prove anything to me, love. I know you're not a prude."

"I'm not trying to prove anything to you," she said firmly. "I just want you on your knees with your face between my thighs  _now_. Whether you think I'm a prude is irrelevant to whether I'm coming on your tongue."

His cock was almost  _painfully_ hard and throbbing at the way her words- _orders_ -rolled off of her tongue, and he moved to pull his pants off completely, but she slapped his hands away. He looked up at her, frowning.

"I will undress you when I'm ready. For now, I want you on the floor with your pants around your knees, and I want to see your cock hard for me."

He didn't know if he could possibly get any harder as he sunk to his knees, his face positioned between her legs as she moved forward, her legs spread wide. He could see how wet she was, and he almost unconsciously licked his lips.

"And Klaus?" she asked, as his lips moved closer to her dripping center.

"What, love?"  
"Safeword is 'red'. Just in case."

She waited until he nodded slowly and then smirked, spreading her legs just a  _bit_ wider. "Good. I want you to tonguefuck me until I come."

He gave her pussy a long, hard lick and groaned as her hand buried into his hair, pressing his face against her lightly. "Keep going," she encouraged, rolling her hips against his face, groaning as his tongue stroked her opening.

"Yes, just like that…"

She moaned and writhed under his mouth, whispering filthy things to him about how good he looked on his knees with his face between her thighs, and how much she loved seeing his cock hard and throbbing for her while he pleasured her. She loved the sounds he made as he fucked her with his tongue, she said, stroking and tugging at his hair and she spoke, gasping out the words.

"I'm close," she panted, rolling her hips faster against his eager mouth.

She held him to her, her legs slung over his shoulders as she rode his face to her orgasm, moaning his name.

She was breathing hard when he pulled away, and she smiled slightly. "Stand up."

He did so, and she looped her fingers through his belt loops, pulling him to her and very deliberately letting the tip of her tongue run over his stubble and lips, licking her own juices off of his face.

"Let's go to my room," she said, her voice low as she let go and slipped off the counter, bending down to grab her shorts and pulling her tank top off as she walked away.

Needless to say, he followed her.

 


	37. In This Business - Shovel - Wound Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Klaus and Caroline are rival hitmen. Smut.  
> 2\. Deleted scene when Caroline kills the twelve witches + AU NOLA meeeting.  
> 3\. Sequel to "Relax". Smut.

 

* * *

"We're rival hitmen and I just shot you and this isn't personal, and I think you're super hot, but I really need to get away and your leg was RIGHT there" AU

* * *

Caroline laced up her combat boots tightly, stood up, and patted herself down to make sure her handgun was securely strapped to her waist under the jacket and the knives weren't going to slip out of their sheaths in her bra and cut into her chest. Her target would be on a date that night, and there was something to be said for being able to hide her weapons comfortably and not needing to be able to make a getaway in three-inch heels.

Taking one last look in the mirror, she fluffed her hair, threw her purse over her shoulder, and strutted towards the fire escape, her hands in her jacket pockets.

When she made it up to the roof, she attached her scope to the larger gun she stored in her purse, and stood at the edge of the roof waiting for her target.

She heard a rustle of shoes on stairs and her hand flew to her handgun in her coat as she whirled around to see Klaus coming up the stairs behind her in similar attire. He gave her a dimpled smile and walked up next to her.

"We need to stop meeting like this."

She snorted, turning back to watch the ground below while still looking at him through her peripheral vision, her hand close enough to grab her gun with just the slightest sudden movement on his part.

"I was here first," she pointed out.

"Are you after Isobel Flemming?"

"None of your business, though now I know who your target is."

"Which isn't any use to you unless you have the same target."

She nodded, conceding the point. "Which contractor are you with this time?"

"Private client, actually."

Caroline hummed in acknowledgement, inwardly seething.

There had been a few different parties that she knew of who had wanted to eliminate Isobel Flemming, only one of whom was an individual rather than an organization. It would figure that he would contract two people and pay whoever got the target.

In fact, that seemed to happen quite often.

She and Klaus had an odd working relationship—if you could even call it that—where they both worked alone, but somehow seemed to get hired for the same targets.

They were both incredibly well-regarded in their field (meaning that their assassinations were quick, clean, and generally untraceable), and therefore highly in demand.

If there was such a thing as a friendly rivalry between hitmen (or women), they had it.

However, she really was quite sick of it. She wanted to get her target, get her money, and get the hell out of dodge, and Klaus seemed to enjoy making her life infinitely more complicated than it needed to be.

Her plan had been to take Isobel out from the roof and then make her escape using public transit (much more difficult to trace, and easy to use as long as you knew how to properly hide your weapons). Now though, she had to be able to prove it was her bullet to get Isobel if she was going to get the reward money.

She noticed Klaus pulling out his own gun and reached out to grab his wrist, glaring at him. "Find your own easy vantage point. This is mine."

"I don't think I will," he said, smirking as he pulled his hand away and attached his scope to the gun he was carrying.

Rather than waste her time answering, Caroline checked her watch. Her— _their_ —target was set to walk by in less than five minutes. She resisted the urge to mumble obscenities to herself as she tried to figure out what the easiest proof of kill would be.

An idea hatched in her mind and she had to fight down a smirk as she casually fished through her purse for some chapstick, making Klaus reach for his gun.

"Relax, will you?"

He gave her a wary look but moved his hand back to where it was.

"Look, I'll make you a deal."

"I'm listening," he said slowly.

"We both have the same target, and we won't be able to get a proof of kill if we're both shooting from the same area. I say we kill her and split the reward money. Sound fair?"

"Worried you'll miss, love?"

"I never miss," she said. "This deal is really in your favor."

"And why would you make it then?"

She shrugged. "I don't want to take any chances, and half of five million is still more than zero."

"True enough," he said, side-eyeing her. "I accept."

"Good," she said, smirking.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, both watching the street, and Caroline raised her scope to her eye when she saw movement from the far end. It was Isobel, who was walking in quick strides, her eyes darting around to check for anyone following her.

She must have been warned somehow.

Caroline aimed carefully, very aware of the handgun she needed to use for the getaway on the inside of her jacket. She took a deep breath, aimed, and both she and Klaus fired at the same time.

Isobel went down, but there was a gunshot from a building on the other side of the street. Caroline and Klaus both instinctively dropped to the ground. "Bodyguards," he muttered. "We need to get out of here."

"I know," Caroline said rather breathlessly.

She'd guessed that this would happen, which was why she implemented the next phase of her plan. She scrambled to her feet just as Klaus did, and pulled out her handgun, shooting him in the leg, just enough to graze. He doubled over in pain.

"Sorry. Nothing personal. I just can't have them on my trail," she said quickly. "You'll be fine, I'm sure."

She ran.

**XXX**

Caroline had just cashed the check into her foreign bank account when there was a knock on her safehouse door. She stiffened, getting up slowly and grabbing her gun from the side table (she stored small weapons all over the house in easy to reach places. You never knew when you'd end up hiding behind the washing machine trying to escape a trained killer goat) (don't ask), and backing away. There was only one person it could be.

How had he found her?

There was another knock. "Caroline, I know you're in there."

She backed up a few paces, cursing herself for getting comfortable as soon as she got home, having kicked off her shoes and changed into a cotton nightgown, and was about to run when the door burst open, and Klaus came into the room, limping. "That was a dirty trick," he hissed, sinking down on the couch.

"Get out of my house."

"I think you owe me at least a rest, love. You might have permanently injured my leg."

"Fat chance," she muttered, walking over to shut the front door.

She did feel slightly bad. He'd been cordial, and she'd been a backstabbing bitch.

But wasn't that how the business worked?

He rolled up the cloth of his jeans on his injured leg and propped it up on the coffee table, and she winced at the bloody patch of skin. "Well, if you insist on intruding until you're patched up, I have some antiseptic in the bathroom. Hold on. Oh, and this is a shoes-off house. And don't get blood on my carpet. You're an easy kill right now."

He grunted to show he'd heard her, and she was fairly sure she caught an eyeroll before she disappeared to the bathroom, contemplating her options. She could run again, but it seemed rather silly to leave at this point. She knew that she'd already made her choice once she ended up back in the living room with her arms full of first aid supplies.

She dropped them on the couch next to him.

"Can you take care of yourself if I leave you with these?"

"I think you owe me some patching up."

"I owe you absolutely nothing, Klaus. You tried to steal my kill."

"And you betrayed me," he pointed out through gritted teeth.

She sighed, grabbing a washcloth. "This is the last nice thing I'll ever do for you," she swore, more to herself than to him, and she pretended not to notice the slight smile on his face when she coated the cloth in hydrogen peroxide.

He didn't even cry out when she pressed it against the wound. It wasn't deep (she'd made sure of that), but it was still very bloody. The washcloth was already turning red, and she had to replace it twice before she was able to wrap a bandage around it.

"There. All done. You can leave now," she said, trying to keep her voice business-like, ignoring the way his gaze settled on her bare legs.

She got up to wash her hands, knowing that he probably wouldn't move an inch, and she was proven right when she walked back into the living room to see him still on the couch. "You've overstayed your welcome."

He snorted and slowly stood up, testing the weight on his leg before walking towards her a bit stiffly. "Thank you," he said, though his voice was dry.

"No problem," she said, resisting the urge to move backwards when he invaded her personal space.

She'd faced down mob bosses, enemy assassins, drug cartel leaders, army generals, and a whole host of other dangerous people, but, despite the fact that she knew he'd never hurt her, Klaus Mikaelson was the only person that she was afraid of.

He made her feel things that she'd rather not.

The natural scent of him combined with a woodsy soap and his hot breath on her face as he leaned toward her overwhelmed her senses, and she rooted her feet to the floor, determinedly standing her ground.

"You shouldn't have done it, Caroline," he said, and the way her name rolled off his tongue made her breath catch.

His eyes darkened at the sound, and she saw a smirk twist across his face before he gripped her hips with his palms and pulled her against him, all flat planes and sharp angles. The current of attraction had always threatened to overwhelm them when they were together, but she had never felt it so fully.

Then again, he'd never turned up at her motherfucking  _secret safehouse_  and guilt tripped her into patching him up from a wound she'd inflicted.

Now he had.

They held each others' gaze for what felt like hours, and later she'd never be able to recall who moved first before she was pressed against the wall of her kitchenette, his lips roughly moving against hers as he lifted her so that her legs wrapped around his waist, using the wall to support her as he palmed her breasts through the thin cotton of her nightgown.

She moaned as he tweaked her nipples, biting harshly on her lower lip, and she felt the bulge in his jeans grow with every small gasp and sigh that escaped her. He bucked against her covered center and she rolled her hips against his, the lace of her thong barely stifling the hot jolts of pleasure shooting straight to her core.

She moaned into his mouth, one hand fisting the back of his t-shirt while the other wound into his hair, and he moved one hand to cup her ass, keeping her against the wall, while the other moved to unfasten his jeans. Before he managed to undo the button, she wriggled in his arms, and he pulled away to let her down, his glare of confusion turning into wide-eyed want when she pulled her nightgown off, her nipples pebbling in the cold air of her house, and bent to slide the scrap of lace covering her to the ground.

She was bare before him, and she shot him a dark, lustful glance before walking away to her bedroom, adding an extra sway to her hips.

She heard him following her, and pushed him onto the bed as soon as he was close enough, undoing the button of his jeans and pulling them down with his boxers, throwing them on the floor, his Henley soon following.

She straddled him, slanting her lips against his again, her breasts brushing against the hard muscles of his chest. She traced the tattoo on his shoulder, smirking as he moved to flip them over. "No. You're injured Klaus. Best not to exacerbate that."

He glared but obediently stayed still, making her grin.

She grasped his hard cock in her hand, stroking him a few times before sitting up on her knees and moving down to let him fill her, her head thrown back in pleasure. She rocked her hips against him, moaning, and she had to fight down a satisfied smirk when she saw him with his eyes closed, an audible swallow escaping him as she began to move.

His hands moved to steady her hips as she bounced on his cock, and he moved to look at her through half-lidded eyes as she cupped her breast in her hand, playing with her nipple, the other moving down to rub her clit.

She arched her back, content to put on a show for him (there was no rush like having him watch her with worship in his eyes like she was the fucking sun to his earth), and she moaned as she rubbed herself faster, close to her peak.

Her breaths came out in sharp pants, and he groaned as she moved more harshly, clenching around him. She swore as she came around him, rolling her hips against him as she rode out her climax, and he came soon after, his come dripping down the insides of her thighs as she lazily moved off of him, her nose buried in his neck.

"I really should be used to seeing you shoot people by now," he muttered, his arm wrapping around her to settle his palm against her hip.

"I don't know if I'd like that. You're an excellent fuck. I'd hate to lose that because you decided that me killing people didn't do it for you anymore."

He laughed quietly and shifted under her. "I doubt that would ever happen."

She sighed. This was the fifth time they'd fucked after a kill, and it had to stop soon. She couldn't get attached.

"You should rest," she said. "You need to be able to leave tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because we can't keep doing this."

"That's what you said the last time. And the time before that."

"And I was right."

She felt his jaw set against her forehead. "Why, Caroline?"

"We can't get attached. Not in this business."

"I think it's a bit late for that, love."

He was right, but she'd never admit it.

"Never again," she reiterated before turning over, facing away from him.

They both knew she was lying.

* * *

Could you please do something set when Caroline kills the twelve witches to save Bonnie. It could be an addition to the scene or an AU take on it. I just found it quite interesting because it is sort of like a role-reversal, with Klaus being the rational one. I totally understand Caroline's reasoning, but I also get why Klaus was so angry. / Note: also for "Prompt - 'We're the same Caroline.' And no matter how much she wanted to deny it, Caroline knew Klaus was right."

* * *

"They were about to kill Bonnie," Caroline insisted stubbornly as she followed Klaus into his garage, where he grabbed a shovel from a toolshelf (she didn't really want to know what it was for).

"Yes, love. I'm aware. And how many times has your friend been resurrected? I'm sure you would have found a way."

"But we shouldn't have to."

He shrugged. "Sometimes the needs of the many outweigh the sacrifices of the few," he said darkly.

Caroline followed him as he stalked back to the clearing and walked a few yards away from the ritual site, beginning to dig.

"That's bullshit. You're only doing this so that people don't come from the other side and kill you."

"Or  _maybe_ I trust my brother's judgment of the situation, who had been alive longer than all of you  _combined,_ not counting the time he spent in a coffin with a dagger in his chest. Who you  _murdered._ "

"I didn't murder him. Elena did," Caroline said uncomfortably, keeping her eyes anywhere but on Klaus.

She still felt horribly guilty about that, and to be honest, she blamed Elena for the Originals hating all of them. She wasn't about to say anything, of course, since the Elena Fan Club would have her head immediately, but she did feel bad about Kol (and the thousands of vampires he sired) dying.

"Regardless, he's dead, and his dying wish was for Silas to stay petrified as well," Klaus growled, his motions becoming jerkier as he spoke.

"Look, the point is that they were about to kill Bonnie. I couldn't let that happen."

He sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, love. I heard you the first time. However, you still didn't have to kill all twelve. You could have just snapped the neck of the one who was holding your friend, took her, and ran. You needlessly completed the ritual."

Caroline felt her stomach drop, and her eyes fill with tears.

He seemed to hear her breath catch and turned around, and she saw the  _oh shit_ look on his face that all men seemed to get around crying women (though she'd never seen Klaus with it), and his face softened fractionally, before firming as he turned back to the grave, taking a few more shovelfuls of dirt to make it large enough before dropping the shovel and speeding back, throwing the bodies in the graves.

Caroline watched, feeling abnormally sick as the corpses were cast into the hole without regard, and she fought down the urge to vomit.

"There," he said roughly. "Twelve graves for twelve witches…"

She failed to fight back her tears as she heard his last words to her, and sped away, her breathing ragged.

She remembered his words.

_We're the same, Caroline._

He was right.

_**5 years later...** _

She took a deep breath as she stood in front of the mansion door, her hands shaking slightly. She'd crossed the border to New Orleans barely half an hour before, and had managed to find the home of the Originals with little trouble. She reached up and knocked on the door.

She faintly heard someone walking down the stairs, and a man (who she assumed to be Elijah, based on the suit and the way he carried himself) opened the door, his face showing slight surprise when he saw who it was.

"Hello," he said cautiously.

"Hi. You must be Elijah…?"

He nodded. "And you're Caroline Forbes."

"May I come in?"

He stood aside, and she grabbed the handle of her suitcase and walked past him, trying to be as subtle as possible while she took in the decor.

"Niklaus is currently otherwise occupied. He will most likely return in less than an hour. May I have someone fetch a blood bag for you? Or perhaps some wine?"

"No thank you."

"I'll show you to the sitting room, then."

She followed him and he gestured to the couch.

"I have a small number of matters to attend to. Please, excuse me."

He left without waiting for an answer, and she was fairly sure that there was someone lurking outside the door to make sure that she didn't try anything. She pulled out her phone and stared at the screen before unlocking it to play a game to take her mind off of the upcoming meeting.

It had been three years since their... _thing_...in the woods, and she still had to suppress the impulse to rub her thighs together whenever she thought about it too much.

It had also been three years since Bonnie had died.

And Damon, but really, who cared about Damon…

She'd left Mystic Falls and gone out on her own little road trip. She'd been up and down the east coast now, stopping in each big city for a month or two to try to find a way to bring Bonnie back, but she'd had no luck.

And that was the thing that brought her to New Orleans.

Okay, fine,  _one_ of the things that brought her to New Orleans.

"Caroline?"

She turned around and saw Klaus in the doorway, and she stood up. "Hey."

"How are you?" he asked slowly, walking into the room.

"I'm...I don't know."

She burst into tears.

She'd barely cried over Bonnie, and when she had it had been alone into her pillow, but something about the way Klaus had approached her, cautiously like she was a wild animal, made her lose it. She was upset. She was tired. She was so fucking  _done_ with hiding how much she hurt.

Bonnie had been her best friend. She and Elena hadn't gotten along at all until Caroline was well into her vampirism. Bonnie hadn't exactly stuck by her through thick and thin, but all of her best childhood memories were associated with Bonnie.

Klaus gave her the same deer-in-headlights look he had the day in the forest when she'd killed the witches to save Bonnie (and that thought just sent her on a new wave of sobs), and he seemed to not know what to do.

Ugh. Men.

"I'm in need of comfort," she tried to joke through her tears, and took a step towards him. He seemed to gather himself suddenly at her words, pulling her into his arms.

"Is this...er...about the Bennett witch?"

Caroline sniffled and nodded. "I need to get her back."

He sighed, and rubbed her back. "I might know a witch or two. I don't know how much they'll be able to help, but I think that they might have at least an idea or two to get us started."

"Thanks."

"Of course. Is that the only reason you're here?" he asked casually, and Caroline knew how loaded the question was.

"No," she said, her voice honest.

He looked at her critically, and she sighed, her breath hitching a little as she did so.

"I've had to re-evaluate my morals a bit over the last few years. All the terrible things I did were to protect my friends, and I always knew that the people I was killing were the friends of other people, and I do try to keep the killing at a minimum, but I mean, I've killed or stood by and watched my friends kill so many people in the past few years. Our death toll must be higher than we realize, and...I think I get it now. We're not so different."

"What are you saying?" he asked cautiously, almost absent-mindedly wiping a tear from her cheek, making her smile.

"We're all terrible people, but we're all...not, too. The fact that you've killed people shouldn't stop me from wanting you, because I've done terrible things. We all have."

"So, you want me?" he asked, tonelessly.

It was a defense mechanism, she knew. He didn't want to get his hopes up, and she knew why. She'd spent so much time trying to fool him, trying to convince him that she liked him only to pull the rug out from under him. How could he trust what she said?

Actions spoke louder than words, she decided.

"Yes," she said softly, walking towards him.

He stood completely still, his eyes locked to hers, and when she finally- _finally_ -pressed her lips to his, she found herself wondering how something could possibly be terrible when it felt that  _right_.

* * *

YAAAAAS! Sequel to relaxation fic with cranky!blue balls Klaus pleeeeease :)

* * *

Caroline hummed to herself as she walked down the hallway, her mood having improved immensely thanks to her husband's tongue. She only felt slightly bad about leaving him alone and hard in their bedroom, but really, he'd practically fucked her at the top of their staircase within eyeshot of everyone and then distracted her from overseeing the party.

 _So_  not okay.

She walked around, inspecting the decorations (which were now flawless), and nodding as she checked everything off. Besides the food, the party was completely ready (which was good, since it was supposed to start in less than an hour).

She checked her make-up and clothes one more time and then made sure everyone was in their places for when Elijah finally brought Rebekah home from whatever he was distracting her with.

They didn't have to wait long.

She got a simple  _On our way_  text from Elijah, and gestured for everyone to be silent.

Rebekah walked through the door and dropped her shopping bags in surprise when everyone yelled out their congratulations.

The party was soon in full swing with all of their family friends in attendance, and Klaus managed to convince Caroline to take a break from her hovering to dance with him.

"That was a cruel trick earlier, my love."

"You deserved it," she said evenly, a small smirk on her face.

She gave him a chaste kiss as they swayed together before laying her head on his shoulder. His arms tightened around her and she felt the nip of his blunt teeth against her neck.

"Not in front of everyone," she scolded, pulling back to glare at him.

"Fine. Shall we retire somewhere more private?"

"I guess I'd be okay with that."

He smirked and twirled her towards the edge of the floor, making her laugh, and gently guided her to a lounge off the ballroom, locking the door behind them.

She found herself pressed against the wall of the room, the hard planes of his body pressing against her curves. He tugged the zipper of her dress down and let it pool to the floor and squeezing her breasts in his palms. She moaned, letting her head fall back against the wall as he nibbled the skin of her neck.

"It wasn't kind of you to leave me earlier."

"You took me away from my planning," she panted as he licked a particularly sensitive spot.

"Nevertheless, it was rude and disrespectful."

_Oh, fuck._

"Was it?" she asked, moaning as one of his hands moved between her legs to rub her clit.

He hummed softly in affirmation before she found herself face down over his lap, her ass in the air. She let out a small gasp as he stroked the skin of her ass with his palm before tugging her thong down to her knees and running a finger between her folds, making her moan.

Did she know that this was coming when she left him alone? Yes.

Did she do it on purpose? Most definitely.

"Naughty girl, leaving me wanting for you, alone in our bed," he said, his voice low and soft.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, wriggling under the grip of his hand.

"No you're not. Lie still," he ordered, and she complied, moaning as he slipped a finger into her core.

"So wet already, and we haven't even begun. Do you like it when I spank you?"

"Yes," she breathed, spreading her legs as he added another finger.

"Naughty girl."

She moaned as he curled his fingers against her walls, and he took them away as she rolled her hips.

"You're going to count each strike, love. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

She let out a sharp breath at the first strike, and rubbed her thighs together as he continued to spank her, and she counted each strike, becoming more and more breathless as each landed.

"Klaus…I need…" she breathed, trailing off as he pushed two fingers into her soaking center, pumping them in and out, making her moan.

She could feel his cock through his trousers, hard and throbbing, and she panted out his name as he fingerfucked her, spreading her legs and trying to roll her hips against his fingers as he held her by the hip, whispering how good she looked slung over his lap.

"Naughty girl, so wet from my hand against your arse. You love being punished, being spanked, don't you?"

"Yes," she gasped out as he curled his fingers to brush against her walls, making her moan loudly in surprise.

"It gets you off that we're just outside the ballroom, doesn't it? That if you're not quiet, all the guests at the party will hear your husband punishing you for your insolence. They'll hear the slap of my hand against you and your screams of pleasure as I discipline you."

"Klaus…"

"Apologize."

"I'm sorry for…not reciprocating earlier," she said, choosing her words carefully. "I know that you were trying to help, and it was unfair of me to take what you gave but not give anything in return."

"Good girl," he breathed, rubbing her clit lightly, making her moan his name loudly, and whimper at the loss of his fingers as he pulled them away.

"Straddle me," he ordered, swatting her lightly on the ass.

She did so, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him softly.

"Tell me what you want," he mumbled against her mouth, his palms running over her waist and the swell of her hips.

"I want you to fuck me," she said quietly, reaching down to undo his belt.

"As you wish," he said, a smug smile spreading over his face.

She was flat on her back in an instant, her legs in the air as the lacy scrap of underwear fell to the floor and he filled her with his cock, his balls slapping against her skin as he moved.

He fit into her so perfectly, igniting sparks of pleasure that made her core tighten around him. Her breasts bounced as he fucked her against the floor, and her hands tangled in his hair, bringing him down to capture his lips with hers.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, moving with him as he palmed her breasts between them, pinching her nipples. She moaned his name as his lips moved to kiss and nibble her jaw, his stubble brushing pleasurably against her skin.

Her fingernails raked down his back as he started to move faster, and he swore as she clenched around him, close to tipping over the edge.

"Bite me," she breathed, tipping her head to the side, and he obliged, his fangs sinking into her neck as he drank from her. She returned the favor, indulging in the taste of him, and the feeling of him sucking the life out of her combined with the velvety copper sweetness of his blood on her tongue made her reach her peak, and she moaned against his skin as she came. He fucked her through her orgasm, spilling inside her soon after and rolling over to bring her naked body on top of him, pressing her against him.

 


	38. The Claw - Instagram It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Klaus is stuck in a claw machine. Caroline is not amused.  
> 2 Vignettes from Klaroline, Kennett, Elijah, and Rebekah's trip around the world. Fluff. Smut.

 

* * *

**Prompt: "How the hell did you get inside that claw machine and why and also do you need assistance?" AU**

* * *

Caroline was slightly surprised when there were no police cars or ambulances in front of the theatre, since Klaus had claimed an emergency in his text, but walked in anyway, heading straight to the arcade. Her jaw dropped as she took in the most bizarre sight she'd ever encountered.

Klaus was boxed into the claw machine in the corner, his cheek pressed against the glass and his body twisted into an unnatural shape, clutching a small pink stuffed rabbit.

This was the mysterious emergency?

"What are you doing?"

"Synchronized swimming," he bit out sarcastically, his voice slightly muffled against the glass.

"Very funny. No, seriously, how did you get inside a claw machine? Actually, you know what? Never mind. I don't want to know. Do you need some help getting out?"

"No, I could live here for the rest of my life and be perfectly fine."

"Hey, don't be sarcastic, I'm just trying to help."

"Well then don't ask questions like that. When someone texts you with I need help, come to the arcade at the movie theatre it stands to reason that the explanation for them texting you was because they needed help."

"Point taken. Here, um, let me go grab the security guard–"

"No, don't!"

"Why?"

"Because the reason I'm in here was because Enzo bet me that I couldn't get a stuffed rabbit out of the machine without paying for it."

He seemed completely unapologetic about the situation that he'd got himself into (honestly, why does anyone ever listen to anything Enzo says?), and she resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose as she attempted to find a step stool to use to help him out of the machine, trying not to snap at him (and failing).

"That might be the dumbest thing I've ever heard in my entire life."

"He came up with it."

"Yeah, but you did it. Ugh. Men…"

"I take offense to that."

"I can't imagine why. Here, let me see if I can find a stepstool or something."

"How would a stepstool help?"

"I don't know, I'm just throwing out ideas. Why? Do you have any brilliant suggestions? I doubt it, because if you're stupid enough to get stuck in a claw machine, that's an indicator of how well your ideas work out."

"No need to be rude."

"Are you serious right now? You texted me in the middle of class with Emergency at the movie theatre arcade because you got stuck inside a claw machine because you were astronomically stupid and made a bet with Enzo, and you're telling me that I'm the one being rude?"

"Sorry."

She finally located a small reasonably sturdy-looking box, and pinned him with a glare when he objected. "That doesn't look very stable. Are you sure it won't break?"

"No, I'm not sure, but unless you want to call security, this is about as good as it'll get. There we go. Okay, try to get your arm up."

She grabbed his arm a bit harder than was strictly necessary, and he grunted in pain.

"Sorry. Okay, there. Now stand up."

"Hold on a moment, I need to grab the rabbit."

"You have got to be fucking joking."

"Not at all. Okay. Got it."

"Great, toss it over and I'll hold it for you. Okay, um, just like, try to hoist yourself up, I guess, and I'll spot you."

"I don't want to crush you."

"Think of it like a trust exercise," she said, backing up slightly and letting out a small cry of surprise when he fell half on top of her. "Motherfucker."

"I did warn you."

"Please tell me that you get something really good for winning that bet."

"Not really."

She was going to kill Enzo. Slowly and painfully.

* * *

**Prompt for a set of vignettes inspired by a manip of Klaroline, Kennett, Rebekah, and Elijah pics on social media originally posted by octaviablaik on tumblr.**

* * *

Since the first few times they'd gone out involved the deaths of two handsy French boys and ear pain after Kol's active participation in not one but  _three_ karaoke nights, Caroline, Bonnie, and Rebekah were understandably weary of allowing Kol, Klaus, and Elijah anywhere near a bar as a group again. However, Klaus had pointed out that they weren't incapable of behaving, and that if the girls really wanted them to, he was sure they'd be able to.

So, here they were at some tapas place in Los Angeles that Klaus liked, and no one had died.

Yet.

"Elijah, Klaus, smile," Caroline encouraged, lining up her phone to get both of them in the photo.

Klaus tried to dodge the arm that Elijah moved to put over his shoulder, but stilled at Caroline's glare, scowling at her.

"Smile."

Both of them put small smiles on their faces (though Klaus's was more of a smirk, and Elijah's looked somewhat pained), and Caroline snapped a few pictures, choosing the best one and instagramming it.

"Why do you insist on chronicling our travels on those websites, love? You know that they won't last forever. The pictures will disappear soon enough."

"But when we get home we can print them out and I can scrapbook them," Caroline said patiently, stifling the small smile at the smug smirk Klaus seemed to always have for a moment after she called their house 'home'.

It had been almost three years, and he was still doing it (and when she mentioned it to him, he told her to expect it for eternity, making Rebekah gag exaggeratedly next to them).

"Are you guys all done here?" the waitress asked, fingering her notebook in her apron pocket.

"Yes."

"Great. Thank you for coming," she said, a large fake smile on her face as she set the check down.

Elijah, Klaus, and Bonnie all went for their wallets at the same moment while Kol, Rebekah, and Caroline gave each other amused looks.

"You paid for brunch this morning, Klaus," Bonnie said, rifling through her wallet for her credit card.

"A lady never pays," Klaus and Elijah said at the same moment, and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Outdated and sexist."

"But you get free food, darling," Kol pointed out.

"Still outdated. Still sexist."

"I suppose so, but I like to think myself a gentleman," Elijah began, and Bonnie rolled her eyes, pulling out the card to her joint account with Kol, which she pressed into his hand.

"Put it on the tray," she ordered, before turning to Elijah and Klaus. "There, now I'm not paying."

Kol looked between his girlfriend and his brothers, clearly wondering who it would be worse to piss off, and seemed to decide on Bonnie, because he reached for the tray slowly, dropping the card on it, which Klaus snatched out of the air, dropping it on the counter, and glared at Elijah, who had been about to place his card down.

"You heard Bonnie. You paid for brunch this morning, Niklaus. Allow me."

"Caroline and I ordered the majority of the food. I'll pay."

Rebekah and Caroline exchanged an exasperated look.

"Men," Rebekah muttered, and Caroline nodded her agreement, rubbing her temples.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes, shooting Kol a ' _be quiet'_ look and waving her hand to pull the tray towards them silently, making her credit card float on top of it as Klaus and Elijah argued.

Caroline signaled the waitress over, and she took the tray, coming back a moment later with the receipt and pen, setting it in front of Bonnie, who signed, sliding the credit card into her wallet and grabbing her purse. "All right, ready to go?"

Klaus and Elijah's heads rather comically snapped over to look at them in tandem. "Excuse me?" Elijah asked.

"Are you ready to go?" Caroline repeated slowly, fighting the smile off of her face.

"Kol paid," Rebekah added helpfully, ignoring Kol's death glare in her direction.

"Kol—"

"Klaus, no murder in the restaurant," Caroline said firmly, wedging her hand around his arm and tugging him to the door and quelling his 'I'm about to argue' face with a well-placed glare.

**XXX**

"But it's so  _cute_ ," Caroline said cajolingly, reaching out to pat the turtle, which gave her a sort-of long suffering look before laying its head back down in the sand.

"We're not taking it home, Caroline."

"Why?"

Klaus sighed. "Because this is her natural habitat. I have been around long enough to know what a terrible idea it is to take a pet out of its natural ecosystem."

Caroline blinked before narrowing her eyes. "You seriously can't like, build a terrarium or whatever for it?"

"It would be cruel to keep her in New Orleans, sweetheart. She belongs here."

When Caroline realized that he wasn't going to budge, she shoved her phone at him. "Fine. At least take a picture."

He nodded and backed up a bit as she arranged herself next to the turtle. "Smile, love."

She did so, and heard the phone snap a picture. "Can I see it?"

He rolled his eyes but obligingly bent down to show her the picture. "My face is in shadow. Take another one."

He took three more pictures before he'd show her again, and she declared one of them fit for instagram. "Are you sure we can't take it?" She asked, typing something into her phone as she posted the picture.

"Yes, Caroline…" he said, pausing as his phone chimed and frowning at the caption she'd given the picture. "It was not  _heavy_. I just said we couldn't have it."

She shrugged. "Same thing."

He raised an eyebrow and she had about a three second warning to run before he was speeding after her down the beach, catching her easily and tackling her into the sand, making her giggle, and pulling her into a slightly uncomfortable sandy kiss. She moaned into his mouth, and he gripped her ass through her swim shorts. "We should go back to the hotel," she gasped out as he ran his tongue and teeth down her neck.

He hummed in agreement, and picked her up, speeding them to their hotel room and setting her down gently before starting the shower.

They stripped out of their swimwear and Klaus carefully worked shampoo into Caroline's hair, washing the sand out, and she did the same for him. He grabbed her body wash and squirted some in his hand, kneading it over her skin until it foamed while nibbling her earlobe.

"You are so beautiful," he said, cupping her breasts from behind her, his cock hardening against the curve of her ass. She moaned as he tweaked her nipples, the soap running down her wet skin, and he kissed her neck as he rinsed them both off before his hand found its way between her legs.

He rubbed her clit in rhythm with his lips and teeth against her shoulder, his other hand stroking her folds. She moaned, laying her head back against his chest as he pressed two fingers into her core, moving them in and out slowly, enjoying the quiet gasps she made as he pleasured her.

"Klaus…" she gasped, rolling her hips against his fingers. "That feels  _really_ good."

She felt him smile against her neck and he pulled back. "No, why'd you stop?"

Instead of answering, he shut off the water and pulled her to the bed, water droplets still dripping off of her. He positioned himself over her, kissing and licking the beads of water away from her skin. He gently tugged at one of her nipples with his teeth, and she moaned, arching her back and tangling her fingers in his hair, pressing him against her.

His lips, teeth, and tongue trailed down her body to her hips, and he nudged her thighs apart, dropping soft open-mouthed kisses along the sensitive skin leading up to her pussy before running his tongue along her slit.

She moaned and spread her legs a bit more, and he pushed two fingers into her core, pumping them in and out as he swirled his tongue around her clit. He pulled his mouth away, still fingerfucking her.

"Touch your nipples. I want to see," he said quietly before returning to eagerly lapping at her pussy. She moaned as he pulled his fingers away from her heat to grip her hips, his tongue rubbing sinfully along her opening, flicking against her in long, languid strokes.

"Klaus," she moaned as she cupped her breasts, rubbing her pussy against his lips while she pinched her nipples.

He held her hips down firmly to keep her from riding his face, but sped up the movements of his tongue, moaning at her taste, and her breath came out in sharp pants.

She came hard around his tongue, her pussy rubbing against his lips as he gave up on trying to restrict the movements of her hips, instead cupping her ass to bring her closer as he lapped up her juices.

Her breaths were ragged and short, and she looked at him through dark eyes, pulling a lip between her teeth. He moved up to kiss her, pushing his tongue into her mouth so that she could taste herself, and she moaned into his mouth locking her knees around his waist and flipping them over so that she was on top. She ran her hands down his chest, scratching lightly at his nipples, and pulled her lips away from his to suck and lick at his neck, leaving bright red marks along his skin, which faded slowly back to blend seamlessly with his pale skin.

Nipping and licking down his collarbone, chest, and abdomen, she scraped her teeth across his upper thigh, making his hips jerk, and he groaned, pressing his head back into the pillow.

"My turn."

" _Fuck_ , Caroline…"

**XXX**

"Kol, you can't wear that to a nice dinner," Bonnie said, her heels clicking on the wooden floor of the mansion while she dragged him back to their room. "I'm not going out with you in public if you're in that."

"What's wrong with it, darling? This is in fashion, is it not?"

"Yeah, for seventeen year old boys whose heads can't fit through doorways," Bonnie said irritably, bending over to grab a button-up shirt of their dresser and handing it to him.

"In case you've forgotten, I am eternally seventeen. Therefore it is completely appropriate to wear this."

Bonnie huffed in exasperation and grabbed Kol's hand, dragging him to Klaus and Caroline's room with more strength than anyone would have expected for a 5'2" girl who probably weighed about a hundred pounds soaking wet.

"Care!"

"What, Bon?" Caroline asked, poking her head out of the bedroom.

"Is this appropriate for tonight?"

"No, Kol, you can't go out in  _that_."

"Why not?"

"Because you look like a tool," Rebekah said as she walked out of her own bedroom. "That's the correct use of the slang?" she asked, turning to Caroline and Bonnie, who both nodded.

"Just take off your douchey baseball cap and the necklace and put on a button up shirt and you're good to go," Caroline said, pulling her hair back as she spoke, a bobby pin held between her teeth.

"No. I like this," Kol said stubbornly, making all three girls sigh in exasperation.

"Fine. We'll compromise. Put some actual pants on please."

"What's wrong with these?"

"Those are basketball shorts. If you insist on wearing that baseball cap and douche necklace, then I want jeans. And actual shoes."

Kol looked like he was going to argue, but seemed to realize how dangerously close to an aneurysm he was, because he nodded and returned to their room to change.

An hour later, they were getting out of the car Elijah had rented and walking down the street to the restaurant, Kol looking completely out of place in his casual clothing.

To be fair, Klaus was in his usual henley, jeans, and boots, but Caroline had made sure it was one of his  _good_ henleys, and that he picked a pair of boots that weren't too worn-out.

They paused for a moment near a tall metal wall, and Caroline waved Bonnie and Kol to it, talking about how absolutely perfect the lighting was.

"No, I'm not taking a picture with him right now. We look weird, and I'm in low heels. He'll have to bend down to be in the same frame."

Caroline huffed as she readied her camera app. "You look fine."

"No, Care...Don't."

Caroline pouted. "At least let me snapchat it and send it to Elena?"

Bonnie sighed and nodded, pulling Kol over and standing on her tiptoes while he bent down, his arm around her."

"Klaus, get out of the picture," Caroline said frustratedly, as Klaus edged towards Bonnie and Kol so that half of his body was blocking Caroline's shot. "Honestly, I'm pretty sure he does this just because he knows it makes me mad."

"Just take it anyway. It's not like Elena doesn't know that he's here," Bonnie said exasperatedly, clearly tired of standing on her toes while Kol bent down so that they wouldn't look ridiculously improportionate.

Caroline obligingly snapped the photo, captioning it and hitting the send button on their snapchat.

Elena sent back a photo about two minutes later featuring her with Damon's arm around her, while Stefan lounged half-out of the frame, all three of them making silly faces at the camera, which Stefan was clearly holding out. It wasn't captioned, but Caroline turned to show it to Bonnie anyway, who gave her a huge smile.

"If Damon weren't in it, it'd be cute."

"Preach," Caroline agreed, stuffing her phone in her purse. "All right, c'mon. I'm hungry."

"Vampires don't get hung–"

" _I'm_ hungry," Bonnie cut over Klaus's words, walking a bit more quickly.

**XXX**

Caroline laid her head on Klaus's shoulder as she sent the snap of her he'd just taken to Bonnie and he slung his arm around her, both of them barefoot at the end of the dock with their toes in the clear water. "This is nice," she said quietly, closing her eyes and listening to the gulls and the waves.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

She smiled. "It's hard not to when I have such a great tour guide."

He chuckled, squeezing her shoulder lightly. "I'm glad I've been able to show you."

"Me too."

They were both quiet for a moment before Caroline spoke again. "Do you think we could come back someday?"

"Of course, if you'd like. Why here?"

She took a deep breath. "Because it's special."

"Anywhere we go together is special," he said, and she could tell that he was confused.

"I love you," she said quietly, kissing him lightly on the cheek before returning her head to the crook of his neck.

"I love you too," he said slowly, clearly wondering what the actual fuck was going on.

She smiled and turned to him, taking his hand, playing with his fingers. "Marry me?"

"I— _what_?"

"Marry me, Klaus?"

It was clear that of all the things he'd expected to come out of her mouth, a proposal was  _not_ one of them, and he gaped in a way that reminded her of a fish for a few seconds before nodding.

She smiled.

**XXX**

"How are these?" Caroline asked, gesturing to a podium where a glass case of rings sat. "I like the one on the top left."

Klaus looked over her shoulder. "Those are nice," he allowed.

He wasn't fond of the idea of having gemstones on his wedding band, but they were small enough that they wouldn't look too feminine, and if it made Caroline happy, that was good enough for him. "Do you want these?"

"Yeah, I thin-No."

"No?" he asked, confused.

He realized what the problem was when he saw that her eyes were fixed on the price mark. "Think of them as an investment piece," he said dryly, referring to the people she liked on those absurd fashion programs that seemed to only involve throwing out people's closets and buying new ones. "You're going to be wearing it for  _quite_ awhile."

She bit her lip and nodded. "Okay."

He gave her a dimpled smile and gave the jeweler at the front the order, who told them it would be there in a week for a rush order.

They returned to the hotel and headed to the pool to meet the rest of the group, and Caroline ordered Klaus to take pictures of them, and he got out his phone, shaking his head in amusement.

"My hair is wet. It looks bad," Rebekah complained, hiding rather unsuccessfully behind Caroline, who grinned and ducked, enabling Klaus to snap a picture.

"Here, just get together and smile," Klaus said, shooting Caroline a grin.

After they took a few pictures, Caroline got out of the pool to take her phone, taking a few of Bonnie and Kol and then some of the Mikaelson siblings (sans Elijah, who was off on a "personal errand" which was code for "I'm with Katherine, don't-ask-don't-tell"). She then tried to take one of Rebekah and Bonnie, but Klaus and Kol kept getting in the way, making faces.

She tried to move around them as she took pictures but finally gave up, screeching loudly in surprise when Klaus took her phone away and set it on one of the tables before picking her up and throwing her in the pool, diving in after her.

"Oh my god, Klaus,  _seriously_?"

**XXX**

"C'mon, darling, it'll be fun."

"No, Kol. I don't have a death wish."

"I doubt Nik will do anything. He can just buy new ones."  
"I wasn't talking about your brother," Bonnie hissed, jerking her head at Caroline, who shot them a suspicious look before turning back to her conversation with Klaus.

"I just want to get a good picture, and you know that it'll be golden. Please, Bon?"

Bonnie glared at him, but side-eyed the small package that had just come, which contained Klaus and Caroline's wedding rings. "Fine. But you owe me."

He just smirked, pulling out his phone and finding the camera app. "Ready?" she asked, and he nodded.

She grabbed the package, and when Caroline and Klaus looked over at her, she threw it off the edge of the river.

Caroline let out a strangled scream, and ran to jump off the riverbank, pulling Klaus along with her.

Bonnie heard the tell-tale snap of the camera app and turned to Kol. "I hope you've picked out your casket."

"Nonsense, darling. I have one on permanent reserve."


	39. Fly With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus always smells like smoke, and Caroline always lectures him about it. Turns out he's a dragon. Oops. Smut.

* * *

**i'm a med student who has a huge crush on the hot guy who works at the coffee shop who always gives me free drinks when i'm stressed and calls me princess even though i pretend i think it's annoying but i'm extremely concerned about him because he always smells like smoke so i always give him lectures about how terrible cigarettes are for you and i may have made a powerpoint which is probably excessive but lung health is extremely important and oops it turns out he's part-dragon or something hahahaha oops**

* * *

"—H: Sickle Cell Disease, or I: Sideroblastic anemia?"

"Um...D: Erythropoietin deficiency," Caroline said, feeling the lack of caffeine start to get to her. "Can we take a break?"

"To go see Coffee Shop Bloke?"

Caroline shot Enzo a glare. "Don't call him that. His name is Klaus, and he gives me free coffee, okay? It's strictly economical."

"Yes. It's economical just like you watch Arrow for the plot."

Caroline threw a pencil at him and got up, grabbing her purse. "Do you want anything?"

"No. I'll stick with my Red Bull."

"That's not good for you."

"I'm aware, gorgeous. I am, in fact, studying to be a doctor as well."

She hummed in acknowledgment and left, walking the few blocks down to the coffee shop on the corner and walking in. Klaus was at the counter, as usual, and gave her a dimpled smile. He always seemed to reek of smoke, though she had never quite been able to put her finger on what  _kind_. He didn't smell like nicotine. It was like a campfire or a barbeque.

She had long decided she'd just assume it was some sort of hipster cigarette that didn't smell like lung rot, but gave him lectures anyway.

It was their  _thing_.

"Princess," he said, smirking.

She huffed, trying to fight down a smile. "Don't call me that."

His smile widened slightly, and he grabbed a cup from next to the register. "Latte with an extra espresso shot?"

She nodded and he marked the correct boxes, writing "Princess" on it in what she considered to be excessively fancy calligraphy. He coughed.

"You know smoking's bad for you, right?"

His lips twitched. "As usual, I'm aware," he said, waving her wallet away when she pulled it out, not even bothering to type the order into the register.

"Well, 'as usual', you appear to need a reminder."

"If you say so."

"No,  _seriously_ ," she continued, walking down to the pickup counter as he steamed the milk for her latte. "You shouldn't smoke, okay? I made a powerpoint presentation about this last year."

"Did you?"

" _Yes_. It's bad for you."

"So you've said."

"Then stop."

"I can't," he said, clearly fighting down a smile.

She glowered at him. "It just takes commitment."

She didn't add that she knew how difficult it was to break an addiction. Enzo, trying to ruin everything as usual, had  _totally_ gone right after her presentation with one on how, depending on the addiction, withdrawal could be worse than the actual problem. Instead, she settled for looking at him expectantly as he handed her the cup.

"I'll think about it," he said, which is more than she usually got out of him, so she'd take it as a win.

"Great," she said cheerfully, taking a sip of her latte. "I look forward to seeing your nicotine patch next time I come."

"I don't smoke cigarettes," he said, running steam through the machine to clear it and washing out the milk pitcher.

"What are you talking about? You smell like smoke all the time."

"Not nicotine."

"What do you smoke?"

He gave her a calculating look before putting the towel on the counter. "Store closes at six. Meet me here."

"Are you seriously asking me out on a date after I asked you what you  _smoke_?"

"It's the only way you'll find out," he said, smirking at her.

"What if you're a serial killer? Like Jeffrey Dahmer or something?"

"I don't eat people," he said, amusement tugging at his lips before his smirk turned wicked. "Well, unless they want me to."

She pressed her lips together to keep from smiling at his cheesy innuendo. "Do you really pick up girls like that?"

"Not on purpose."

She huffed and took a sip of her latte before turning towards the door.

"You know that you're curious, princess."

"Fine. I'll meet you here when the store closes," she said, inwardly planning to make sure Enzo had "find my friend" installed on his phone, as well as checking his phone for her texts every fifteen minutes.

Just in case.

He nodded, giving her a dimpled smile, and she gave him a shy one in return before walking back to the campus library.

**XXX**

She wrapped her coat around her more tightly as she approached the store window, having triple checked with Enzo about their plans ("Yes, gorgeous, set an alarm on my phone and make sure I hear from you every twenty minutes, and if I don't I should come tearing down to wherever your phone is located with a machete, I know").

Klaus was standing outside the cafe waiting for her, and offered her his arm. Giving him an incredulous look at his gesture, he just raised his eyebrows challengingly, and she rolled her eyes and tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow. They walked a few blocks to a park, and she looked around in confusion, turning away from Klaus to observe her surroundings before looking back. "Klaus, what's going— _Oh my god_."

A dragon.

A giant motherfucking  _dragon_.

She vaguely realized that she was moving her mouth and sound wasn't coming out, and when the dragon disappeared to reveal Klaus straightening the sleeves of his leather jacket, all Caroline could get out was a hoarse, "Seriously?"

"Yes. Seriously."

"You're a...You just...Oh my god."

He waited patiently for her to stop stuttering and then she took a deep breath. "You're a dragon."

"Half-dragon, actually."

"And what's your other side of the family?" she asked, completely unable to rein in the sass despite the fact that the guy in front of her could probably eat her for dinner, or whatever dragons ate for—and he called her  _princess_. "Are you going to kill me?" she asked before he could answer.

"No. If I was going to kill you, you'd be dead," he said patiently. "I don't play with my food. Oh good lord, love. I'm  _joking_. Stop looking at me like I'm about to rip your head off."

"It's a bit hard when you just transformed into a  _dragon_  right in front of me. Please excuse me if this was a surprise, okay? Normal people's favorite baristas don't go around growing lizard tails and breathing fire."

"I'm your favorite barista?"

"Is that  _really_ what you got out of that? You're a  _dragon_."

"Yes, well, I've had twenty-four years to come to terms with that aspect of my life, and I've had about five seconds so far to come to terms with the fact that I'm your favorite barista."

She rolled her eyes so hard it hurt.

Now that she'd had a moment though, she was curious. "So, wait, are you the only dragon? No, you said that you're half dragon, so are there more of you? How many dragons are there? Do you transform at will? What do you eat?" she asked, rattling off her questions in one breath while coming up with more as she spoke. "Is that why you call me princess? What does that  _mean_  exactly? You don't even know me, so why are you showing me this? Are you high? Am  _I_ high?"

"Caroline—"

"Do you hoard money in a cave? Oh, sorry, that's kind of personal—"

" _Caroline!_ "

"What?"

"No, I'm not the only dragon. I have five siblings, all of whom are also dragons. Yes, I can transform at will. I eat regular food, though I enjoy spicy things more than the average person. I'm not high, and neither are you, well, as far as I know. No, I don't hoard money in a cave, that's rather offensive. I have a bank account just like everyone else."

"And why do you call me princess?"

"Because you're valuable to me."

"How?" she asked, her face heating as he approached her, invading her personal space.

He let his hands fall on her hips, and she tried not to lean into his touch. He was radiating heat, and it was a comfortable cocoon in the wintery wind around them. "I like you," he said simply.

"Oh," she breathed, making him give her another dimpled grin.

He was too close, and now that she knew what the smoke was, she could allow herself to breathe in his scent, which was surprisingly pleasant, and  _really_ she needed to buy herself some time to process this. "So, wait, do you fly?" she asked, hastily stepping back.

"Yes."

"Do you let people ride you?" she blurted out, before her face flushed, and he burst out laughing, trying to stifle them with his hand. "You know what I meant," she muttered petulantly, poking him in the shoulder.

"Which does not make it any less funny."

"So?"

"I've never let anyone ride me in my dragon form. In my human form—"

"Don't even finish that sentence."

He shrugged, putting his hands up in surrender. "Apologies. I didn't mean to offend your delicate princess sensitivities."

She scoffed and was about to respond when her phone vibrated.

 _Everything all right, gorgeous?  
Yeah. I'm fine, _she typed back to Enzo quickly.  _I'll meet you for breakfast._

_Good._

She stuffed her phone back into her purse and turned to Klaus, who gestured for her to walk down the park path with him, which they did in silence for a few minutes as Caroline processed the information before she spoke again. "So. Tell me more about this whole dragon thing."

"What do you want to know?"

"You still haven't told me why me."

"Yes, I did."

"You liking me isn't a good enough reason."

"Fine. I want you," he said simply, his hands in his pockets as they walked along the park pathway.

"What?"

"I want you," he said again slowly, his voice low. "You interest me. You're smart and beautiful, and I want to  _take_ you."

She looked at him and his eyes were a swirling dark gold. She felt her mouth go dry, a tug of arousal going straight to her lower belly as his gaze  _consumed_ her. "Oh."

He smirked, and she blushed, realizing that he knew exactly what he was doing.

She knew she should think that this was the creepiest and/or most unbelievable thing ever, but for some reason she just felt  _hooked._

He reached out to cup her cheek, his touch gentle, and she let her eyes flutter closed. For some reason she trusted him, and it was simultaneously terrifying and thrilling.

His lips slotted against hers, and she felt raw heat crawl through her body from her toes to the tips of her fingers, his hands gripping her waist as his nipped harshly at her bottom lip, making her moan. She wound her fingers in the lapels of his jacket, feeling like he was sucking the life out of her, and enjoying every second of it.

He pulled back a moment later, his eyes even darker, lips swollen from their kisses. "My place?" he offered, still looking at her like she was the centerpoint of his world.

"Okay," she said, her voice embarrassingly breathless.

Less than ten minutes of walking later (half of which was spent with one of them pressed against the wall of a building, hands clawing at clothes and skin), they stumbled through the door of what she assumed was his apartment.

He led her to the bedroom, their lips barely separating for more than a few seconds at a time as he pushed her onto the bed and stood over her, unzipping her jeans and tugging them down her hips before pulling away to pull them down fully and throw them on the ground, her top following them.

His clothes joined hers on the floor and their lips fused together again as he pushed her onto the bed, supporting himself on his elbows, tugging her lip between his lower teeth before pulling away completely.

"I want to taste you," he breathed into her ear, and she shivered, running her fingernails down his back and nodding, spreading her legs.

She felt him smile against the sensitive skin of her jaw and place hot kisses along her skin, his teeth scraping across her neck before his tongue skated over the mark to soothe it. She rolled her hips against his hard cock, the friction from the lace of her panties making him groan. He moved his hands to press her thighs firmly against the mattress. "Patience, princess. I want to sample every inch of your skin before I bury my face between your thighs and taste your sweetness on my tongue."

She moaned as he nipped at the skin of her jaw and shoulder, his tongue and teeth dragging over her clavicle to her shoulder before he placed hot open mouthed kisses across the tops of her breasts, making her wriggle beneath him, panting out his name. He smirked against her skin as he reached around her and unclipped her bra, pulling it off and throwing it to the side before taking one of her nipples in his mouth. He tweaked the other with his fingers, positioning his body so that her hips were still pinned beneath his as he ground himself against her covered core.

He tugged at her nipple with his teeth, sending jolts of arousal to her lower belly, before running his tongue along it and switching to her other breast. She felt the urge to rub her thighs together to soothe the ache between them, but he moved to wedge his thigh between her legs, letting her rub against him through the lace of her panties.

His hands moved down her waist to her hips, squeezing softly, and he cupped her ass in his palms, pulling her to grind more roughly against him. She alternated between gripping the sheets and clawing at his back with her fingernails, her gasps and moans of his name echoing off the walls. He moved down her body slowly, his lips, tongue, and teeth making a sweet sinful trail through the valley of her breasts and down her stomach, nipping at her sides, hips, and the tops of her thighs.

He hovered between her legs, gently pushing her thighs apart, and she moaned his name loudly, rolling her hips against air when she felt his hot breath on her pussy.

"Klaus…"

"Yes, princess?" he asked, his voice soft and husky.

"Please," she breathed, pressing her hips closer to him, the tight coil of arousal growing more intense with each scrape of his fingernails against her ass, every brush of his stubble against her inner thigh making her shiver.

"Spread your legs for me," he said, nudging her legs farther apart. "Yes, just like that. You look beautiful spread before me," he mumbled against her skin, making her whimper and roll her hips again.

She looked down at him through hooded eyes, her breath already ragged despite the fact that he's barely fucking  _touched_  her, and his smug smirk made her even her breathing a bit more, narrowing her eyes.

She reached to tangle her fingers through his hair, lightly tugging him closer to her. "Klaus, please…"

The first touch of his tongue to her folds was fucking  _heaven_ , a hot current of ecstasy running up her body from her toes to her fingers as she gripped the sheets with one hand, the other pressing Klaus's lips against her core, rolling her hips against him.

He didn't seem to need the encouragement, his tongue already eagerly stroking her entrance before he gave her core a long, hard lick, swirling his tongue around her clit and closing his lips around it, applying gentle suction as he pushed two fingers into her core, pumping them in and out and curling them to brush so  _fucking perfectly_ against a particularly sensitive spot, making her swear loudly, and his lips curled into a grin, his stubble brushing pleasurably against her skin.

She writhed beneath him, tugging his hair a bit more harshly than she'd intended, almost apologizing before realizing he'd let out a muffled groan of pleasure, his tongue and fingers continuing to move, building her high quickly, the tight arousal in her belly  _so fucking close_ to snapping.

"Fuck, Klaus, I'm going to come…"

She vaguely heard him mumble her name before running his teeth down her thigh, and the momentary slightly painful yet somehow pleasurable burn of flame against her skin, which sent her over the edge.

He eagerly ran his tongue along her pussy as she came, moaning at the taste of her, and kissed his way back up her body to her mouth, fitting his mouth perfectly over hers,  _consuming her_ , his cock hard against her hip.

She wound her fingers through his hair again, tugging lightly as she parted her legs wider, reaching down with one hand to position him at her entrance. "Fuck me."

She moaned loudly as he entered her with one thrust, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him deeper, her gaze locked on his. His irises had turned a bright gold, and there was a pleasant heat wrapping around her as he moved inside her, slamming into her hard and fast, the slap of skin against skin filling the space, echoing off the walls. "Fuck," she breathed as he returned to nibbling her neck, making him grin.

She could feel herself approaching her peak again, her climax building much more rapidly than the first, and she panted his name through short, ragged breaths, rolling her hips against his in time with his thrusts before clenching around him while he fucked her through her orgasm before spilling inside her himself.

His weight on her was comfortable, and she was almost disappointed when he rolled away until he pulled her into his chest. She felt his come dripping down the inside of her thighs and bit her lip, reaching down to run her finger over a patch of skin on her inner thigh that was raised.

"What's this? Did you  _burn_  me?"

"My mark," he mumbled against her shoulder.

"What does it mean?"

He cracked an eye open to look at her for a second before closing it again. "It protects you from...others."

She frowned. "I don't need your protection."

He hummed in acknowledgement, though he clearly didn't believe her, and pulled her closer to him. "Just in case," he said, burying his nose in her hair.


	40. Dreaming of You

* * *

**Mate AU: the one where you can straight up talk to them in dreams until you find them**

* * *

"What do you mean you've never shared a dream?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, Elena. I've never shared a dream with him," Caroline said irritably, already regretting confiding in her best friend.

For as long as anybody could remember, once they turned seventeen, everyone had a person they shared dreams with who turned out to be their soulmate, and once they found each other, the dreams stopped. Elena hadn't been able to shut up about Stefan for  _months_  once she'd turned seventeen.

Caroline honestly was pretty glad Elena had been born in modern times when Stefan was a phone call and/or plane ride away, because listening to Elena be upset for the three months until summer vacation when she could fly out to Chicago would have been nothing to her potential whining if it had been two hundred years ago and they hadn't had access to modern travel amenities.

Either way, Caroline had turned nineteen six months ago and hadn't shared a dream  _once_. She had been sitting on the secret, letting it fester, wondering if that meant that there was no one for her, and she'd be alone forever. She had finally gotten the courage to sit Elena down and tell her, hoping for the other girl to give her some ideas. So far, Elena had just sat there looking like someone had kicked her puppy (which was strange, considering that the only investment Elena really had in the whole situation was regarding Caroline's happiness, which she'd never been too fussed about anyway).

Caroline needed new friends.

"Maybe he's just not seventeen yet," Elena suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," Caroline agreed, picking at her nails and staring off into space.

There were a million reasons why it might not be happening. He could be younger than her, or live on the other side of the world and therefore very rarely share sleeping times with her, or perhaps they had shared dreams and he'd just never responded to her reaching out, preferring to ignore her. Or he could be dead, but she'd rather not entertain that thought.

"I'm sure it'll happen eventually," Elena continued optimistically. "Until then, just keep trying to reach out."

**XXX**

_She knew she was dreaming._

_She could see clearly, but she felt an odd disconnect from her body, her limbs, and she didn't know quite how to move._

_She'd gone to sleep hoping that she'd see him tonight. It had been a week or two since she talked to Elena, but nothing had happened yet. She was nothing if not determined._

_This dream though...it felt...different._

" _Hello?" she called._

" _Hello," a voice responded quietly from behind her, making her whirl around in fright._

_He was cloaked in shadow, though she saw glimpses of golden curls and combat boots, and a quick flash of a face that looked older than seventeen. Much older. Perhaps a year or two older than her._

" _Are you my—"_

" _Yes," he said simply. "I must apologize for not responding to you earlier. I was otherwise engaged."_

" _You were...excuse me?" Caroline asked, suddenly feeling a bit angry._

" _I was busy," he said simply._

" _And you couldn't have told me?"_

" _I saw no need."_

" _So what you're saying is that I've sat here for two years wondering whether you even existed, and you were too busy to just check in?"_

" _Well, to be fair, I had been waiting for quite awhile before you reached out, love."_

" _Don't call me love," she snapped, pressing her lips together._

" _What should I call you?"_

" _My name is Caroline. Caroline Forbes"_

" _All right, Caroline."_

_The way her name rolled off of his tongue made her shiver, and she resisted the urge to glare at him. "What was so important?"_

" _Work," he said shortly._

" _What's your job?"_

" _I can't tell you that."_

" _Why?" she asked. "What, are you a spy or something?" she asked sarcastically._

_He didn't respond, simply stepping closer to her, his calloused hand briefly brushing against her cheek. She jerked back, taking a few steps away. "So, what's your name, then? Can you tell me that?"_

" _I'm afraid not, Caroline."_

" _What? But you're my soulmate, or whatever. You can't tell me your name? How am I supposed to find you?"_

" _You don't. I'll see you soon, Caroline."_

" _But wait, where—"_

_The world around her went hazy, and she felt heavy, falling into a dreamless sleep._

**XXX**

"Good morning," Caroline's father greeted as she walked into the kitchen.

She nodded back and grabbed the cereal out of the cupboard, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Hi, Dad."

"How did you sleep?"

She shrugged, her mind filled with dirty blonde curls and twisted smirks and the lilt of that horribly unfair accent. "How's work?" she asked, sitting across from him at the table.

"Got a new assignment a month ago after we caught Tatia Petrova."

"Cool. Anyone interesting?" Caroline asked.

Her father 'worked for the government', and helped catch dangerous criminals, and she knew that everyone who didn't have a parent in that business would probably think it was the coolest thing ever, when it really just involved spending half your days wondering if your dad would be home for dinner, or home in a bodybag.

"Yes, actually. This one's an agent from the MI6 who went rogue with his brother, and they were last seen in Chicago of all places. We have no idea what their goals are, but we're supposed to eliminate the threat. The two of them are pretty ingenious, really. They're surprisingly resourceful."

"Cool," Caroline said, giving him a small smile. "Where's Stephen?"

"He left already. I just wanted to see you off."

"Dad, I'm nineteen. I can drive to school myself."

"You can't blame me for worrying."

She shook her head ruefully, used to his overprotectiveness while privately thinking that she totally could blame him, since making her go to a college within driving distance for her own safety was just about the most inconvenient thing in the entire world.

"Whatever. I'll see you tonight."

"Have a good day Carebear."

**XXX**

" _Caroline?"_

_Caroline flinched as she was pulled out of her very pleasant dream and turned to see him standing behind her, still half-bathed in shadow._

_He had pulled her into his dreams four times now, and every time she'd pushed him away. She was getting tired of it though, and she wanted to get to know him. She was so curious, and if he was supposed to be her soulmate...well, she was stuck with him anyway, wasn't she?_

" _I don't want to talk to you," she said, walking away in a random direction through the empty space, knowing he'd chase after her._

" _But I want to talk to you," he said, catching up with her quickly and strolling beside her._

" _So? We can't always get what we want," she said grumpily._

_He just laughed and grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly, but letting it go when she made to wrench it away. "Sit with me. Get to know me. I dare you," he said, giving her a quick glimpse of a dimpled smile._

_She bit her lip. "Okay. Fine. But you have to be honest with me."_

" _Of course. I'll always be honest with you, Caroline. I may dodge questions or refuse to answer, but I'll never lie to you," he said._

" _Okay. Tell me your name," she said, refusing to move._

_His smile faltered, but he answered. "Nik."_

" _And where are you fro—Whoa!"_

_A plush carpet had bled out of the ground from nowhere, and he pulled her to sit on it across from him._

" _My sister told me that it's possible to manipulate the dreamscape, within reason," he explained._

" _Oh. Cool."_

_They sat there in silence for a moment or two before Caroline crossed her legs in front of her. "So?"_

" _So…?"_

" _Where are you from?"_

" _England."_

" _Well I know that," she said, gesturing vaguely at him to indicate his accent. "I mean like, where city-wise."_

" _London."_

" _Okay, how old are you?"_

" _Are we not taking turns?" he asked, and she could hear the tinge of laughter in his voice, making her roll her eyes._

" _Fine. Go ahead."_

" _Where are you from?"_

" _Mystic Falls, Virginia."_

_His smile faltered for a split second, but he recovered so quickly that she might have imagined it. "Do you like it?"_

_She shrugged. "I don't know. My dads and I moved away when I was little. We live a few hours away, now."_

" _May I ask where?"_

" _I can't tell you that," she teased._

" _Fair enough."_

" _How old are you?" she asked again._

" _Twenty-three."_

" _Are you in college?"_

" _No. I didn't go to uni."_

" _Why?" she asked curiously._

" _It just wasn't in the cards," he said, shrugging. "Do you study?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Where?"_

" _Whitmore. It's right near where I live now."_

" _What are you majoring in?"_

_Caroline shrugged. "I don't know yet. Journalism, maybe."_

" _Interesting."_

" _Where do you live?"_

" _I'm a bit of a nomad," he said, smiling. "I've lived quite a few different places."_

" _Why?"_

_He shrugged. "My father was a businessman of sorts. We moved around quite a bit."_

" _Where was your favorite place?"_

_He was silent for a moment or two, clearly thinking through his answer. "I don't know. I didn't really get to stay long enough at any of them to decide."_

_She nodded slowly, processing, and he reached out to grab her hand again, and this time she let him. He rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand, and she looked away. "Why won't you tell me anything?"_

" _I will. Soon."_

**XXX**

"So you talked to him and he won't tell you who he is?" Elena asked.

"No."

"You should find him. I mean, you're meant to be together forever, right? He should tell you who he is."

Caroline shrugged. "If he doesn't feel comfortable, there's no use rushing it, Elena. As you said, we have our entire lives."

She wasn't going to add that it did hurt that Nik wouldn't tell her anything, but she figured that he must have his reasons, and she wasn't going to pressure him.

Elena seemed to think differently.

"You need to make him tell you, Care. You can't just sit around waiting for him."

"I'm not. We're talking in dreams. It's fine. Nik and I are different than you and Stefan, okay?"

"Yeah, because you don't know who he is. You haven't even seen his  _face_."

"It's fine," Caroline said stiffly. "Everything will work out."

**XXX**

" _Can I see your face?" she asked impulsively, and he stiffened. "Please?" she added, her voice quiet._

_It was their third time talking after their conversation where she'd learned his name, and they were getting much more comfortable with each other. She was leaning against him on a couch, his arm around her shoulders, and they'd been talking about he fight she'd just had with Elena._

_As she'd told Elena, she could tell that he must have a reason for keeping himself a secret, but he didn't look like any actor she knew of, or anyone that might have a reason to hide himself. She was so curious._

" _Maybe next time, love."_

" _Okay," she said, a bit disappointed._

_He sighed. "I would show you if I could, Caroline, but it's not safe."_

" _What do you mean it's not safe?"_

" _Exactly what it sounds like. It's not safe. For either of us."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because I have people after me, Caroline. People who want to kill me."_

" _Why?"_

_He shifted next to her, getting a bit more comfortable. "I made some really terrible decisions, and I trusted the wrong person. Now I'm on the run."_

" _But...Look, my dad works for the government. Maybe we can get you witness protection or something."_

_He pressed a soft kiss to the crown of her head. "I'm afraid that's not an option, sweetheart."_

_She found she didn't mind the petnames as much as she used to._

**XXX**

"So, how's that boy?"

Caroline huffed, pushing her peas around on her plate. She never should have told Stephen that she had finally made contact with her soulmate six months before.

"He's fine, I think."

"Are you planning on visiting with him anytime soon?"

Caroline shrugged. "He's busy."

"Too busy for you, Carebear? I think the fates must have made a mistake. No one that stupid is good enough for you."

She laughed, setting her fork down. "It's more complicated than that, I think."

Stephen nodded sagely. "Right. It's complicated."

She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink, turning when the front door opened and Bill walked in, looking frustrated.

"Bad day?" she asked sympathetically.

Bill sighed. "We nearly had them. They were just a few miles from here, but they lost us. They seemed to be coming this way, though."

"Why would they do that? This is the last place they'd want to be," Caroline said, frowning.

Bill shrugged. "Well, if you see anyone who looks like one of these two, you call me, okay?"

Caroline nodded, glancing at the pictures on his phone that he was holding out, before doing a double take at the one on the right.

_Klaus Mikaelson, b. 1988_

It was clearly a candid shot, and she recognized the dimples and dirty blonde hair… But it couldn't be...

"Isn't 24 a bit young to be in the MI6?" Caroline asked.

"The one in the MI6 is the one on the left, Carebear. The one on the right is his brother," Bill said, his eyes narrowed as he watched her reaction.

Caroline attempted to act naturally, looking at  _Elijah Mikaelson_ , who was apparently almost thirty, and then gave Bill and Stephen a smile. "I'll let you know if I see anything."

"Great."

She was silent after that, only half-listening to Bill and Stephen talk about their days, and went to bed early that night, still reeling from discovering what she was almost  _sure_ was the identity of her soulmate.

**XXX**

" _You lied to me," she said as soon as she saw him that night._

" _What?"_

" _You lied to me," she repeated, trying to keep the hurt from her voice. "You said your name was Nik."_

" _It is."  
"Oh, really? Because today I saw someone named Klaus who looked suspiciously like you—or, at least, the parts I've seen of you—who was on the run from the governments of six countries with his brother Elijah."_

_She knew she was right when he stiffened._

" _What did you do?" she asked, trying to keep her voice even. "Why are they all after you?"_

" _There was someone after my brother. I saw them holding him at gunpoint, so I snuck up behind them, grabbed the gun off one of them and used him as a shield while I shot the other five," he said tonelessly. "It turned out that they were 'the good guys', and my brother—well, he wasn't. In any case, I'm on the run now."_

_She felt all her breath whoosh out of her, and she ran a hand through her hair. "You can let me help you, Nik. Just...Just let me tell my dad, and—"_

" _You can't tell anyone, Caroline," he said urgently, finally—finally—moving into the light, letting her see him, not giving her time to process before grabbing her hands. "My brother—"_

" _Dragged you down with him, apparently. He ruined your life, Nik."_

" _But he's my brother. And besides, that day I wasn't informed, but every kill since that moment I have done fully informed of my actions."_

" _So you've killed more people?" she asked quietly._

" _I did what we had to do to survive," he bit out._

" _Oh."_

_They stood in silence, just looking at each other, their breaths echoing through the empty space, before he let go. "Are you going to tell your father?"_

_She felt like the room was spinning around her, and she tried to reconcile the Nik she knew with the Klaus that apparently killed people. She really should tell Bill. They were criminals. But if Nik was locked away, then that would be it. He'd be gone. She'd be alone._

_But he killed people. Lots of people, apparently._

_She felt him cup her cheek, his gaze catching hers, and her breath caught._

_Could she really love a murderer?_

_Of course she could, she realized. She already did._

" _No. I won't tell him."_

**XXX**

Nik hadn't shared a dream with her since she'd promised she wouldn't tell, which had been a week and a half ago, and she was starting to get worried, not because she thought he'd abandoned her, but because that might have meant that something happened.

She tossed her backpack to the ground next to the door and locked up behind her. Bill and Stephen were out for dinner, which gave her time to catch up on some television. She nearly screamed when she walked into the living room to see Nik on her couch, clearly waiting for her.

"What the—how _—how_ did you get in here?"

"The back door," he said, shrugging.

She blinked, and he stood up, walking towards her. There was a feeling that Elena always talked about, that her health teacher had also told them all about. It was supposed to be a sharp sexually charged pull, one that overwhelmed you, and you just felt  _hooked_.

And now she knew what they were talking about.

His warmth was encompassing and his smile was hypnotizing and his gaze was  _consuming_  and she felt like she'd never be able to get enough of this nearness, this  _intimacy._ He touched her cheek and she let her eyelids flutter closed, leaning into his touch, her hands fisting his shirt before she even realized it.

"I'm leaving tonight. My brother and I have managed to make contact with someone to take us to a safe location. I won't be able to come back, and I can't give you our location. If you want to come, now would be the time to say something."

She froze.

It would be astronomically stupid to leave, she knew. Nik loved her _—_ he had to love her _—_ but that didn't mean she'd be safe. She'd be wanted as an accomplice just as much as he would. Her parents would be furious. It was a huge risk, and it might not pay off and have disastrous consequences.

Or it could be the best decision she ever made.

"Do I have time to pack?"


	41. No One Can Touch (Not Even Me) - Bop It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Royal!Klaroline. Klaus is overprotective. Caroline makes him apologize. Smut.  
> 2\. Caroline gets a terrible sex tip from Cosmo. Crack!Smut.

* * *

 

**Klaus did something that made Caroline mad. I don't care what. As punishment Klaus has to watch Caroline play with herself and make herself come. He can't touch only watch. Everything gets super heated and smutty / Klaroline royalty and an overprotective Klaus? I feel like, for a man who constantly refers to himself as King that there isn't enough fan fiction generated on this part of him. But please correct me if I'm wrong cause I would lover to read some royalty Klaroline fics! Or just Klaus being king in general**

* * *

"No, Klaus."

"Beg pardon?"

"I said no. No, I will not let you assign six bodyguards to me in order for me to go to the grocery store. No, I will not let your sister glue herself to my side while I'm going  _lingerie_ shopping. No, I will most _definitely_ not let you buy me one of those ugly as hell bulletproof SUVs. No."

"Well, I apologize if you're uncomfortable with it, but the guards have already been hired, I'll make sure that Rebekah's on her best behavior, and the SUV has already been bought."

"Well, un-hire them, and return it."

"I'm sure Rebekah will be happy to know that you don't mind her company."

"Or I just have my own plan of trying on everything in the store very slowly and coming out to ask for her opinion while very pointedly reminding her who  _else_ I am planning to model them for. Although, to be fair, I'm not sure that'll be happening anytime soon."

He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "There's my devious queen."

She huffed. "Yeah, well. Marrying me might have been one of your only good life choices."

"Which is why I need you to be safe."

She sighed, trying another tactic. "Look, you can't hover around me like this. It's infantilizing and it makes me feel smothered."

"I can do anything that I want, love. I'm the–"

"If you end that sentence with 'I'm the king,' so help me I will cut your dick off."

"You're too fond of that part of me to do that, love, I think."

"It'll grow back," she said, waving a hand dismissively and trying to fight down a smile at his look of complete horror. "Look, you know I can take care of myself. You wouldn't have fallen in love with me if I was a sad damsel that swooned in a tower. I think I can handle going to a grocery store to get the ingredients for Enzo's birthday cake without an escort. I'm not the president."

"No, you're the queen, which is even more risky. Besides we have a live-in chef."

"Which still makes no sense because we're  _vampires_ and we only eat when we feel like it."

Klaus shrugged. "He isn't complaining. We pay him enough, don't we? And anyway, I've been enjoying his experiments with using blood in gourmet food.

"Me too," Caroline said, unconsciously licking her lips before shaking herself. "Look. I want to go to the grocery store. Alone."

"One hybrid," Klaus bargained.

She pressed her lips together, trying to decide if it was worth putting her foot down to make a point. "No. Alone," she said firmly, her voice indicating that it was the end of the discussion. "It is literally five blocks away."

He stared at her for what felt like an absurdly long time before nodding. "Fine. But if you're not back in an hour, I'm coming after you," he said.

"Two hours," Caroline said, both of them fully knowing that she was purposefully provoking him to prove a point.

A muscle twitched in his jaw, but he nodded stiffly. "Two hours. Please call me if anything even the slightest bit odd happens. I'll be in my studio."

He was gone in an instant, and it took her less than a second to decide to go after him/

"No, Klaus, wait," she said, speeding after him, not bothering to shout, because she knew he could hear her.

He was already silently mixing paint, and she knew that he was furious. She wanted to stand her ground, but she didn't want to make him angry with her either. She approached him slowly, knowing he heard her, and laid a hand on his shoulder.

He just kept measuring out paint, not even flinching. "Klaus…"

"You've made your feelings on this perfectly clear, Caroline. You don't want me interfering."

"I know that you care, and I love you, but it's really important to me that I don't feel like I'm followed all the time. Do you trust me?"

"Of course," he said, his tone offended.

"Then let me do this."

He didn't answer.

"Klaus, you keep telling me that I'm the queen, that I'm powerful and can take care of myself. Do you not believe that?"

"Of course I believe it," he said. "I just don't want to risk your safety."

She kissed him on the cheek. "It'll be fine. I love you."

"I love  _you_ ," he answered quietly, making her smile as she left.

**XXX**

"I cannot believe you did that," Caroline said exasperatedly, running a hand through her hair. "Like, really? You are unbelievable."

"I know," he said, smirking, and Caroline turned to glare at him.

"No,  _seriously_. That was not okay."

He shrugged. "It kept you safe. I told you that I would keep you safe."

"You promised me you wouldn't send anyone after me."

"I never did any such thing. I promised that you would go alone, and that if you were gone for two hours, I would go look for you."

"Yeah, and you violated the first part."

"Did you leave alone?"

"I don't know, did I?" she asked, her eyes flashing.

"Yes. You did. You left alone. My hybrid just happened to be shopping at the same time."

"Bullshit."

"Believe what you want, love."

She just glared at him, and he smirked, walking closer and setting his hands on her hips, his proximity making desire unfurl in her belly. "I'm mad at you," she said quietly, tipping her head to the side as he bent to kiss her neck.

"I know," he said, running his tongue along her jugular, making her shiver.

She knew that he was trying to distract her with sex, which, granted, did work about a third of the time, but he was not in luck in this specific instance. She pushed him away, glaring at him. "Sit," she ordered, pointing to the large armchair they kept near the bookshelves.

"I'm not a dog," he said petulantly even as he moved towards it.

She walked over to him, pulling off her shirt and throwing it to the side before sliding her skirt down, wriggling her hips to push it down her legs and kicking it away. His eyes darkened as he watched her saunter towards him while she unclasped her bra, shrugging it off, and she straddled him, now only in her thong. He reached to set his hands on her hips, but she slapped them away.

"No touching."

He raised an eyebrow. "Love, you're spread over my lap. How am I to resist?"

Caroline scoffed, running the tip of her finger down his chest, making the muscles flex quickly. "You'll manage, I'm sure," she said dryly, grabbing his hands and putting them firmly on the armrests as she got a bit more comfortable. "Keep them there or I'll tie them."

He raised an eyebrow, and she moved so that her nose was touching his, her breath against his lips. "Don't test me, Klaus. I will do it."

She palmed his half-hard cock through his jeans as she spoke, wriggling a bit closer to roll her hips against him. He groaned softly, bucking against her, and she smirked, pulling back.

"No touching," she repeated, her breath ghosting over his face.

"No touching," he agreed, his voice husky, eyes dark and wanting.

She smirked, cupping her own breasts in her hands and rolling the nipples between her fingers.

"If you're so protective that you won't let anyone touch me, then you can't touch either," she said softly, her voice half-breathless as she tugged her nipples, rolling her hips against his jean-clad legs as she moaned softly.

"That's not very fair, love," he said, his eyes fixed on the movements of her fingers.

She smirked, letting one of her hands trail down her stomach to the lace of her panties, hooking under the fabric to pull at it slightly, letting it rub pleasurably against her skin, before moving her hand beneath and rubbing her clit. She let her head fall to expose her neck as she moaned wantonly, her back arched to thrust her breasts towards him as she pleasured herself.

He was throbbing and hard and shifting under her, clearly uncomfortable, and she grinned, rolling her hips so that they  _just_ brushed the bulge in his jeans.

"Do you want to touch me, Klaus?" she breathed, looking at him with dark, lustful eyes.

"Yes."

"Apologize," she ordered.

"Why?"  
She growled, rolling her hips against him, making him grind back, his covered cock moving perfectly against her through the layers of clothing. "Apologize for smothering me, Klaus. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, sweetheart," he said, his eyes locked on her hand moving between her legs.

"Yeah, well, you should, since you're watching me do it right now."

His gaze raised to connect with hers and she purposefully gave an exaggerated moan, her lips parting just a bit more than usual, her eyelids fluttering shut. "I am going to show you how well I can take care of myself until you apologize for not trusting me. I can do this all night, Klaus. Don't make me show you."

"I'm not going to apologize for trying to keep you safe."

"Then I'm not going to apologize for showing you how well I can take care of myself," she said, half-panting. "I'm going to fuck myself until I come around my fingers, and then I'm going to make you watch while I lick them clean. I'm going to make you watch me ride my hand on your lap while I tell you how much I wish it was your cock. I'm going to come with your name on my lips as many times as it takes for you to say you're sorry, and you're going to keep your hands on the armrests and watch while I do it. Maybe if you're lucky I'll let you take care of yourself afterwards."

She felt her orgasm building quickly as she spoke, the dirty fantasies she spoke aloud fueling her desire for him, and she moved her other hand so that one was rubbing her clit while she fingerfucked herself with the other, bouncing on top of it, her breasts swaying as her head lolled back, his name escaping her lips as she came.

He was eyeing her hungrily, his fingers twitching as though he wanted to grab her (which he probably did), his eyes flashing yellow as he watched her pleasure herself.

She rode her fingers through her orgasm, moaning loudly, and licked her lips when she came down from her high before slowly bringing her fingers to them.

She swiped the pad of her fingers over her lower lip, slowly letting her tongue follow their trail before she slowly licked her fingers clean, her tongue skating over the slick skin as she moaned at the taste of herself, letting her eyelids flutter.

Klaus's breath was shorter now, and his eyes were glued to her as though she was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Ready to apologize yet?" she asked, her voice strained and breathless.

"No."

She gave him a long-suffering sigh. "This would be easier for both of us if you'd just say it, Klaus. I want your cock in me so badly, but you're not letting me have it. I know you want to fuck me," she murmured, keeping her voice soft, lush, and full of want. "Tell me how sorry you are, and I'll let you fuck my pussy. Don't you want to fuck me?"

"You know that I do, sweetheart."

"Then tell me that you're sorry," she said, widening her eyes, her fingers pumping in and out of her soaking heat while she rolled her hips against them, her other hand braced on his chest for balance.

"But I'm not."

She sighed exaggeratedly, moving so that the back of her hand would occasionally brush his hard, throbbing cock through his jeans as she fingerfucked herself, and leaned towards him so that her lips brushed his ear. "I am the Queen,  _your_ Queen, and I get what I want, when I want it. Right now, I want you to apologize so that I can feel your cock inside me. It's not that difficult."

He remained silent, though she could see that he was slowly caving.

"I want you in me, Klaus," she whispered. "I want you so badly. All you have to do is apologize, and then you can make me come around you."

He groaned, rolling his hips, still saying nothing. She resisted the urge to pout at his stubbornness before leaning forward to bite his earlobe, running her tongue along it, smirking at the way his fingers twitched when she pressed herself against him, her fingers still moving furiously between her thighs.

"Apologize to your Queen," she ordered, her tone demanding and harsh. "Now."

He shifted against her uncomfortably, groaning as she reached down to gently run a finger over his cock straining against his jeans, and her lips curled into a smirk. "Klaus…" she breathed, trailing off.

"Fuck, Caroline...No…" he mumbled, his hips jerking towards her hand as she stroked him once more and withdrew.

"Tell me," she said again before nuzzling his neck, dropping hot, open-mouthed kisses against it, running her tongue against his skin.

He groaned as she scraped her teeth over the skin before swearing under his breath. "I'm sorry, love," he ground out.

She laughed quietly, reaching to grab his hands, rolling her hips against his cock, making him hiss, and pressing his palms to her inner thighs. He didn't need another hint.

The rip of lace was followed almost immediately by the tearing of fabric and Caroline loud screams as he pushed her to the floor and sheathed himself in her tight heat, slamming into her fast and hard, groaning as she clawed his back with her fingernails, her legs wrapping firmly around his waist as she screamed his name. She came hard around him and he just pounded into her harder, her bare back rubbing against the carpet, the painful scrape against her skin sending jolts of pleasure to her core as she writhed beneath him as she encouraged him to fuck her faster, his cock filling her so  _perfectly._

"Come in me," she gasped out as she approached her third orgasm, tipping over her peak as he groaned her name, continuing to pound into her as he came inside her.

* * *

 **This is the crack-est smut I have ever written. Ever. I have no excuse, except that my friends and I are weirdos who played Cards Against Humanity, and someone made a particularly genius play involving a bop-it and some creative wordplay.  
** **We weren't even drunk.  
** **Also, this isn't an actual Cosmo sex tip. Even** _they_  aren't this nuts. I think.

* * *

"Where did you find this again?" Klaus asked, looking rather dubious as he eyed the device.

"Cosmo suggested it," Caroline said with an elegant shrug of her shoulders. "It was literally the most ridiculous thing I ever read, so I decided that we should try it."

He gave her another reproachful look.

"Please?" she asked, pulling out the big pouty eyes.

He sighed, muttering about how thankful they should be that no one was home, and turned the thing on, looking at it as though it might bite him.

"You have to press the button to start it."

"So how does this work, exactly? I recall people playing with these in the nineties, and when you don't respond fast enough to the verbal instructions, they scream. They were incredibly obnoxious."

"God, you're old," Caroline mumbled, glaring at him when he opened his mouth. "Don't you fucking dare make a 'well-if-you-insist-on-calling-me-god' joke, because I will cut you."

His mouth shut again, though he gave her an amused look.

"Okay, so you're right, it screams when you lose. You have to follow the directions."

"And what does this have to do with sex, exactly?"

He listened to her explain it, and his dubious expression turned to one of wide-eyed incredulity. "You've  _got_ to be joking."

"Nope."

"Caroline, I am not attempting a high score, recording the order the commands come in, and then fucking you from behind to the instructions of a children's toy."

"What, you don't want to 'bop it'?" she asked, grabbing his hands and placing them on her ass under the skirt of her dress, trying not to laugh.

He huffed, rolling his eyes but moving his palms to cup her ass, squeezing it lightly. "Or 'twist it'?" she asked, cupping her breasts in her palms and twisting her nipples gently through the thin fabric of the tight bodice, still fighting down her giggles. "Or 'pull it'?" she continued, grabbing one of his hands and moving it to her head so that he could tangle his fingers in her hair.

"No," he said, before rolling his eyes at Caroline's raised eyebrows. "I want to throw you over my lap and  _spank_ you and hear you scream my name. I want to  _roll_ your nipples between my fingers and watch your face flush while your hips jerk towards my hand as I fuck you with my fingers. I want to flip you over and fuck you from behind while I  _fist_ your hair and tug your head back until you beg for a release. What I do  _not_ want is to 'bop it', 'twist it', or 'pull it'."

"Your loss," she sighed, shrugging, slapping his hand away from her ass and smoothing her skirt before moving to the door of their bedroom.

"Where are you going, love?"

"I don't know. You don't want to fuck me, so—"

"I never said that."

She raised an eyebrow, and he growled at her, smirking when she tried to surreptitiously rub her thighs together. "You like that?" he asked, advancing on her as she backed up towards the bed, his steps predatory.

"What, the growling? It's a bit animalistic and caveman-ish, but I'll admit that it's kind of hot."

He pinned her to the bed, her wrists above her head.

"Let's 'play' it another way," he said quietly, his breath hot on her face. "I'll flip you over and fuck you with my cock."

"Where's the fun in that?" she asked, slightly breathless.

He smirked, and flipped her over, grabbing her thighs and tearing her thong off before moving her onto her knees, her dress flipped up, revealing her ass. "Ask nicely, and I'll spank you," he instructed, the words honey dripping from his lips as he delivered a harsh slap to her ass to emphasize his point, making her moan. "Or squeeze your lovely breasts," he muttered, reaching around her to do just that. "Or pull your hair," he finished, looping his fingers through it.

She felt the tip of him pressing at her entrance, and she spread her legs slightly so that he could push in, both of them groaning at the sensation.

"What do you want first, love?"

"Spank me," she breathed.

His palm came down on the flesh of her ass, and she moaned, arching her back.

"Fuck me faster."

"Now, love, that's not a direction."

She huffed. "Pull my hair."

She let out a small moan of surprise when he did so, moving his hips faster to meet hers as she pushed against him.

"Spank me," she panted. "Squeeze my breasts. Harder, yes, god, just like that.  _Fuck_."

He moved faster, hitting her g-spot with every thrust, and she moaned his name, panting out her orders. "Spank me. Pull my hair. Oh my god, keep doing that."

She hissed out his name as she came around him, clutching the sheets, her eyes squeezed shut. He continued to pound into her until he found his own release before flipping her over so that he could press his weight on top of her, giving her a rough, biting kiss before rolling off of her.


	42. Runaway Royal - Childhood Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Klaus is a prince, and he comes clean to Caroline, his fiance. And then he fucks her in front of a mirror. Smut.  
> 2\. Klaus and Caroline have sex in her childhood bedroom. They're bad at being quiet. Smut.

 

* * *

 **runaway royal/commoner au +**   **What about a drabble where klaus and Caroline have sex in front of a mirror? Klaus wants her to watch her face and reactions the whole time**

* * *

"Are you serious right now?" Caroline asked, slamming her mug down on the table, torn between fury and thinking the entire thing was a joke.

"Yes, love."

"So, wait, you're telling me that you're the  _prince_ of some obscure tiny country in Europe, and you  _ran away_ because they were trying to marry you off with some girl that was sleeping with your brother?"

"Essentially yes."

"And so they just let you  _stay_ here?"

He shrugged. "I'm not next in line, love. I think they most likely wanted me to get the rebellious phase out of my system."

She blinked, trying to process the information that her fiancé was a motherfucking prince. She took a deep breath and grabbed her laptop, shoving it over to him. "Show me."

"Show you what?"

"Google yourself."

"Do you not believe me?" he asked grumpily, even as he typed something into the search bar and hit the enter key, turning to show Caroline the screen, which was now covered in pictures of his face at various royal events.

" _Niklaus_ , huh?"

"I don't use my full name."

"Obviously. I mean, you told me to call you Nik for a reason...Oh my god, you even have your own Wikipedia article."

"Take everything on there with a grain of salt," he advised before pressing his lips together as he read over her shoulder.

"Oh, are there secret ex-girlfriends or media scandals I should be aware of?" she asked, only half-serious.

"Not that I can remember."

She exhaled harshly and looked through the pictures before turning back to Klaus. "So…"

"I wanted to tell you before you found out yourself," he said, a bit apologetically.

"And you couldn't have told me this earlier?"

"What was I supposed to say, exactly? 'Oh, hello, would you like to have coffee with me? And by the way I'm the prince of a small European country'?"

She winced. "Fair enough. But  _still_. What are we going to tell my mother?"

He blinked before snorting with laughter. "Really? That's what you're concerned about?"

"I don't think the way you're laughing at me is very proper," Caroline mumbled, taking another sip of hot chocolate.

"Probably not," he agreed, smiling. "I doubt your mother will be all that annoyed about it. Her daughter is dating a prince."

Caroline snorted. "First of all, don't say things like that. You sound like an arrogant ass. Also, I don't think that's going to matter to her all that much. In fact, I'm sure she'll be annoyed because that means that she can no longer threaten you with a bullet to the chest if you break my heart without starting an international incident."

"Well, it wouldn't matter as I have no intention of breaking your heart."

She scoffed, but tilted her head to let him press a kiss to her lips. "I love you," he said softly before kissing her again, nibbling on her lower lip, making her sigh against him as her hands tangled in his hair.

She pulled back, resting her forehead against his. "I love you too, but I'm still a little upset that you didn't tell me."

"Understandable. I am sorry to drop such a large piece of information so soon before—"

"Oh my god, Nik. I'm meeting your parents on Sunday," Caroline said, suddenly feeling ready to hyperventilate.

Klaus had told her over and over how he was sure that his parents would love her and that there was no need to make a big production when they flew over to the States to see him.

She whirled to glare at him.

"You told me that I didn't need to make a big production. Oh my god, what am I going to  _do_? I was just planning on doing grilled chicken with herbs and some roasted vegetables but I can't do that. That's not fancy enough. What am I going to wear?" she asked, the words not catching up in time to her racing thoughts. "I need to go to the farmers market and buy some fresh produce and make sure to clean up as much as possible, although now the fact that you  _don't fucking clean up after yourself_ makes a lot more sense."

"Caroline, sweetheart, I need you to calm down—"

" _Calm down_? You just told me that your parents, the King and Queen of whatever country you're from—"

"Ansel."

"Right. Ansel," she said distractedly. "But your parents are  _royalty_ , and you give me two days' notice, and you're telling me to  _calm down_? Really, Nik?"

He winced. "I didn't want to give you enough time to stress yourself too much."

"You didn't...You didn't think...I...Oh my god,  _seriously_? You didn't want me to  _stress myself,_ so you didn't give me advance notice? We're about to get  _married,_ Nik, you should know by now that I don't like surp—Oh my god, we're getting  _married_."

"Yes, we are. You've known that for a good three months now, I don't know why you sound so surprised."

"You are not funny, Nik," Caroline snapped. "You are a prince, and I'm...I don't know. I'm not royalty. Aren't there laws against marrying peasants, or whatever?"

"Don't call yourself a peasant," he said, looking faintly irritated. "And no, there aren't laws against marrying those not of royal blood."

"Why not? I am one. I don't know anything about being royal, except what I've learned from TV and movies, but somehow I think The Princess Diaries isn't a very authoritative source."

He rolled his eyes. "Caroline, take a deep breath. In...out...good. Look at me, love."

She met his eyes and tried to keep her breathing deep and even. Once he seemed satisfied with her emotional state, he went to the cupboard and started pulling out dishware.

"What are you doing?"

"Proving a point," he said, setting down and arranging four sets of what looked like an unreasonable amount of plates and cutlery. "Sit there."

"Just because you've outed yourself as royalty doesn't mean you can order me around," she said, smiling slightly.

"I don't know, love. You seemed to like me  _ordering you around_ quite a bit a week or so ago."

She rolled her eyes and sat in the chair he was gesturing to, not bothering to respond to his innuendo.

"So, what's going on?" she asked as he sat down to her right.  
"Point to your bread plate."

She raised an eyebrow at him, but he just looked at her expectantly. She pointed to the small plate on her left. He nodded. "Which glass is your wine glass?"

She pointed to the one on the right.

"First course comes. Which fork do you start with?"

"The one on the outside," she said slowly, trying not to look at him like he'd lost his mind.

He continued asking her questions about table settings for two minutes before clearing the dishes, putting them back in the cupboards.

"What was that for?"

"That is literally all you need to know. The rest you'll pick up as you go along, or it'll be short enough that I'll be able to tell you beforehand. Well, that and that you shouldn't roll your eyes at my mother, although I'm sure that you wouldn't do that anyway."

"Seriously? Table manners?"

"My point was that you do know, you just don't know that you know," he said.

"Right," Caroline said, trying not to sound too sarcastic as she got up to take away one of the cups that he'd touched the inside of and setting it in the sink.

He sighed and grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers through it. "You'll be fine, love."

"If you say so."

"I do," he said, his smirk firmly in place. "And what I say goes, you know, being the prince and all."

She nudged him lightly in the side, smiling slightly. "You're such an arrogant ass."

He shrugged. "Guilty, though I don't think you hate it as much as you pretend to."

"If that's what you want to think," she said, smiling and turning to loop her arms around his neck, kissing him softly. "We're going to talk about this more later, okay? I need to go to the boutique before the shop closes to get a new dress."

"No you don't."

"What do you mean?" she asked, suddenly suspicious.

"You are my fiancé, and therefore I  _do_ know that you don't like surprises, so I had a few dresses I thought you'd like sent over, even though you don't have to dress up, but I knew you'd want to. I put in an order for this weekend with the take-out place my parents like when they visit. I also made you a hair appointment, which I know that you've been meaning to do because you keep complaining about how you've been forgetting for the last two weeks."

"Nik, I want to get a dress that I pick out."

"Why don't you just take a look at the dresses I got, and if you don't like them you can get something else. They should be here tomorrow."

She gave him a suspicious look, but nodded. "Thanks. That was all very thoughtful."

His smile dropped a little. "You're still angry, aren't you?"

"Yeah, of course," she said, running a hand through her hair. "I feel like I don't know you. How many other things were you lying about? And don't say you didn't lie to me. Omitting the truth about something this big is a lie."

"You can ask me anything. I'll be entirely truthful with you," he said.

"But what if I don't ask the right thing and it turns out that something is a dealbreaker?"

"Caroline…"

She huffed. "Fine. We can do that later. I want to take a bubble bath first. And no, you're not invited. I need some time to think."

"All right," he said, looking a bit dejected. She sighed, grabbing his hands and squeezing them before capturing his lips in a long, drugging kiss. "I love you. We'll work through this. I just need some time alone, okay?"

"Of course, love."

She smiled at him and turned to take the stairs up to their bathroom, and he heard the water running a few minutes later. That had not gone as well as he'd hoped, although he really shouldn't have gotten his hopes up for it actually  _going_ well. He'd known that it was very likely that Caroline would see it as a betrayal of trust (which was completely understandable), but he also knew that she would come around to the idea.

He was about ninety-nine percent sure that she was on her phone googling the history of his family and country, and he wouldn't be surprised if she came down the stairs a walking encyclopedia of everything to do with Ansel.

He started to straighten up the living room, hoping it would earn him some points, and when he heard the gurgling of the bath being drained about forty-five minutes later, as well as the start of the shower spray. He washed out her hot chocolate mug before walking up the stairs to see Caroline wrapped in a towel, bent over the drawer containing her sleepwear and underthings, beads of water dripping down her body. The towel was short enough that he could see the water running down the backs of her thighs. "You're staring," she said quietly, straightening up to face him, smiling slightly.

"I know."

She let the towel drop to the floor and pulled on a pair of  _very_ short sleep shorts and a tight tank top before starting to squeeze the water out of her hair, her skin pink from the steam. She watched her as she moved, and saw the hint of a smile on her face. "So, I have a few questions."

"I figured you would," he said, sitting down on their bed and lying back against the pillows.

She grabbed her hairbrush off the vanity and dropped the towel into the hamper in the corner before beginning to brush her hair, wincing as she caught a tangle.

"So, once we get married will I have to move to Ansel?"

He felt almost all the tension leave him now that she'd confirmed that she wished to proceed with the wedding.

"That's your choice. As I've said, I'm not next in line for the throne, so we're welcome to stay here."

She nodded slowly. "Good. Will we go visit, though?"

"I'm sure that we'll end up flying over sooner rather than later, yes."

"Do the people that live there know about me?" she asked, looking nervous.

"They will very soon," he admitted. "We have to announce our engagement at some point."

"Right. Okay," she said, still looking a bit nervous, but she climbed into bed next to him and snuggled into him, her head on his chest.

"They're going to love you," he said reassuringly.

She took a deep breath and let it out again. "Okay."

He kissed her softly, his hand resting lightly on her hip, rubbing the skin underneath the hem of her tank top with his thumb.

"Do you want to watch something?" he asked, reaching for the remote on their bedside table to point it at the television by their bed.

"Sure."

**XXX**

"You look beautiful," Klaus said as he zipped up the second dress, standing behind her to look at their reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah. It's gorgeous. You have good taste," she said teasingly, turning to give him a soft kiss before turning slightly to scrutinize herself in the mirror again. "I think this is the one. Can you unzip me, please?"

He did so, bending to kiss the sensitive skin under her jaw, nipping at it lightly as the strapless dress pooled to the ground around her feet. "No, Nik...I don't want to have a hickey when I meet your parents."

"You won't. It'll be gone by then," he said as he kept licking and sucking at her neck, creating a red mark at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

She moaned softly, tipping her head to the side, smiling slightly when he ground his already-hard cock against her ass from behind her. He had one hand on her hip, the other reaching around her under the thin lace fabric of her thong to move between her legs, rubbing her clit. Her head tipped back against his shoulder as she spread her legs to allow him better access, and he moved his lips to her ear. "No, love. Look in the mirror. I want you to see how beautifully flushed you are for me."

She looked at her reflection, and felt her face heat just from the sight.

She was pressed closely against his front, her eyes dark and lustful, her face flushed from arousal. He had reached around to tug her nipple, her back arched into him with her lips slightly parted as she moaned softly. His fingers had started to pump inside her, and she saw glimpses of her juices shining on his skin as his hand moved under the lace of her panties, fucking her hard while his other arm held her against him.

She watched him bite her ear, her breath catching as she watched him watch her. "Look at yourself, love. Look at how your lips are parted and you're struggling to keep your eyes open, the way your cheeks flush when I breathe in your ear. Look at the physical evidence of how much you want me to fuck you. You're so fucking gorgeous with your legs spread for me, sweetheart. I want you to watch as I take you, watch yourself come around my cock as you moan my name," he mumbled in her ear, his breath hot against her face as he undid the button and fly of his jeans just enough to free his erection, stroking himself a few times while he nibbled and licked her neck, making her moan, and tugging the scrap of lace down to press the tip of his hard cock against her entrance. She spread her legs a bit wider, moaning softly and tipping her head back as he filled her.

"Look at yourself, love," he reminded her, his voice low and husky, and she opened her eyes to stare at herself. Her breasts were moving in time with her harsh, ragged breaths, and she moaned as he pinched her clit lightly, his fingers still rubbing it slowly and rhythmically as he fucked her slowly from behind.

Her eyes widened as she watched him move inside of her, breathing harshly and blushing as she noticed his wicked smirk when he caught her staring. "Do you like watching me fuck you?" he asked quietly, his hot breath making her shiver.

"Yes," she said, her voice slightly raspy.

"You look like you're enjoying it," he continued, his words wrapping around her like silk. "You're enjoying standing in front of me, your legs spread wide, filled completely with my cock. You want to watch me come inside you, to see my come drip down your thighs, marking you."

She nodded, a bit too breathless to manage a coherent verbal response, and he smirked, pinching her clit again, making her moan loudly.

"Such a good girl."

She moaned again, another stab of arousal hitting her at his words, her eyelids closing. She let out a small gasp of surprise when he slapped her sharply on the ass. "Look. Watch yourself," he ordered again, licking the shell of her ear as he rubbed the area he'd slapped to soothe it.

She blushed furiously as she turned her gaze back to herself. They'd explored a few different kinks in their time together, but she was almost sure that she'd never been as turned on by anything else as she was by watching herself get fucked by Klaus while he whispered dirty things in her ear and slapped her ass when she looked away for even a moment.

The coil of arousal was wound so tightly inside her, and she was pressing back against him, wanton and  _desperate,_  aching for release. He smirked as he kissed her neck, his hips moving faster, her breasts bouncing from the force of his thrusts.

"I want you to come, and I want you to watch every second of it. I want you to watch yourself come undone around my cock, do you understand?"

She nodded, her breath catching as he moved faster, fucking her harder, and she felt the tension snap, clenching hard around him as she swore under her breath before panting his name out as she bent over slightly to allow him a better angle.

He came in her soon after, his eyes locked on her flushed, well-fucked face, and she tipped her head back against his shoulder once he'd spilled inside her.

"I don't think princes are supposed to talk like that. Isn't it improper?" she teased, still slightly breathless.

"Not if you're the only one who knows," he said, squeezing her hips in his hands before picking her up, making her laugh, and setting her on the bed. "And you are the only one I have any intention of speaking _improperly_ to," he continued, giving her a dimpled smirk as he undressed completely before climbing into bed with her, pulling her back against his chest and kissing her lightly on the neck.

She hummed appreciatively. "I'm glad, because I wouldn't let you," she said, her voice slightly teasing.

"You can't order me around, love. I'm the prince, remember?"

She shifted to turn around in bed, facing him, an eyebrow raised. "Oh, really? Would you like to bet on that?"  
"Err...no, not particularly."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

**Klaroline having sex in her childhood bedroom with her mom right next door. Caroline is really in the mood but klaus is afraid Liz will hear and they will get caught. Caroline convinces him and the both have trouble staying quiet during their pleasurable activities**

* * *

"Thanks for letting us stay here for the weekend," Caroline said, giving her mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course. I'll always take an excuse to see you," Liz said, breaking away from Caroline and nodding at Klaus, who was carrying a duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Liz," he greeted, nodding back.

"I've changed the sheets on your bed and cleaned up a little bit. Let me know if you need anything."

"Okay. Thanks, Mom."

Caroline directed Klaus up the stairs to her childhood bedroom, flopping down on the bed while he set the duffel down. "I can't believe we have to be here for an entire weekend."

"It's all right, love. Your friend will have her wedding and we'll sit there and smile and nod and then we can leave again."

"That's an awful plan."

"It worked the first time."

Caroline snorted. "I guess. I can't believe Elena's marrying her ex-husband's brother."

"Why not?" Klaus asked, smirking. "Her taste in men is deteriorating over time."

"You're just saying that because she totally checked you out the first time she saw you."

"She did. And, as I recall, you were quick to kiss me on the cheek and introduce me as your boyfriend."

"I was rescuing you," Caroline said, pouting at him from her position on the bed.

"Well, I know that  _now_. Back then, a low hissed 'play along' wasn't quite enough information."

"You did it anyway."

"You were beautiful and lively, and I wasn't about to object to getting toted around like a piece of meat by a gorgeous woman who would take me to her bed at the end of the night."

"I did not."

"You're right. I was sorely disappointed. I won you over though."

"Yep," Caroline agreed, moving off the bed and digging out pajama shorts and a tank top from the duffel. "And now we have the most obnoxious romcom-esque meet-cute in history."

He shrugged. "It worked out. Are you actually going to change or are you just going to stand there holding very tight pajamas without taking any clothes off?"

She scoffed. "Just for that, I think I'll change in the bathroom."

"Suit yourself."

She left and Klaus stripped to his boxers, pulling on sweatpants just in case Liz decided to walk in, and climbing in the bed. Caroline's childhood bedroom was bright and cheerful, much like he imagined Caroline had been at that age (and how she was now).

When Caroline returned, he looked up to see her bend over to put her dirty clothes in the plastic garbage bag they set aside for dirty laundry in their luggage, and then she turned off the light and climbed into bed next to him, snuggling against him and placing soft kisses on his jaw. He groaned softly, turning to pull her to him and placing a kiss on her forehead before pulling away.

"Klaus," she whispered against his skin.

"Hmm?"

She grabbed his hand in hers and guided it to the top hem of her shorts.

"Caroline, your mum is next door," he said even as he moved his hand under the cloth and began to rub her clit over the thin fabric of her panties.

"Don't talk about my mom when you're fucking me, Klaus."

"That's the point, love. We can't. She'll hear."

"We're engaged. She knows we're sleeping together."

"It's different from hearing it."

Caroline moaned softly, spreading her legs wider and arching her back, encouraging him. "Please? I'll be quiet."

"You haven't been quiet a single time I fucked you," he whispered, his lips skating over her skin, making her shiver.

"First time for everything," she mumbled before capturing his lips with hers, her hands stroking his spine.

"Fine," he mumbled against her lips before he slid her shorts and panties off, throwing them to the side, and freed his erection, pressing it against her wet center.

As he'd predicted, she let out a strangled moan as he entered her, though he had to admit it was quieter than usual, and he laughed quietly before pressing his lips over hers as he thrusted into her, trying to muffle the sounds of her moans as her hands clawed at his hair and back, her legs wrapping around his waist to draw him in deeper.

He groaned as she rolled her hips against him and tugged his hair, and he felt her smile against his lips. He reached between them to pinch her nipples, and she moaned loudly into his mouth.

"Shh, love. Be quiet," he whispered against her skin, his tongue dragging over her jaw.

She nodded, though the movement was jerky, and he smirked as he sped up his thrusts. She clenched around him, clearly about to come, and he pressed his lips to hers, his teeth and tongue pulling at her mouth. He fucked her through her orgasm before spilling inside her, collapsing on top of her and placing light kisses along her jaw.

"Do you think she heard?" Caroline whispered, sounding nervous.

" _Yes_ ," came an irritated voice from the other side of the wall, and Klaus didn't need to turn the light on to know that Caroline was blushing a bright red.


	43. Cheer You Up - Submit II - Ugly Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Klaus is depressed, so Caroline is conscripted to cheer him up. Fluff.  
> 2\. Sequel to "Submit" (the second drabble in Chapter 18). Name-calling. Dirty talk. Blowjob. Dom!Klaus. Smut.  
> 3\. Caroline knits Klaus an ugly sweater. Fluffy smut.

 

* * *

**Prompt: Puppy Klaus is depressed af in NOLA (no baby storyline, etc.) and The Originals (the real ones, Kol as well) start planning a way to cheer him up, which… in one word? Caroline.**

* * *

To be truthful, running a city was incredibly boring when you had competent minions. They took care of the majority of the work, leaving him to only have the responsibility of checking up on them occasionally and signing off on their ideas. Klaus sank into his desk chair, trying to think of anything he could do to pass the time.

He had just opened his laptop, determined to find something interesting to do, when he heard the door open and shut, and he got up to investigate.

He stopped in the doorway to the foyer, blinking a few times, trying to figure out whether what he was seeing was real. "Caroline?"

"Hey," she said calmly, turning from the painting she'd been admiring to give him a small smile. "How are you?"

"Excuse me?"

She frowned. "Um, it's a pretty reasonable question, I think."

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you not want me here?" Caroline asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Because your asshole brother came to my house and practically dragged me to the airport, talking about you being 'sad all by your lonesome'—his words, not mine—and that you needed my help. So, hello. I'm here to help."

"No, of course I want you here. And help with what, exactly?"

"You've been rather unhappy as of late, Niklaus," Elijah said from behind him.

Klaus suppressed an eyeroll, an action he knew Caroline recognized by the twitch of her lips.

"I hadn't noticed," he ground out, his teeth clenched.

"Well, we have. We are only looking out for your best interests," Elijah continued in that maddeningly clinical tone.

"Right…"

"So, show me around?" Caroline interrupted brightly.

Klaus narrowed his eyes suspiciously, deciding that she seemed a little bit too enthusiastic for the whole thing to be genuine. "What's going on?"

"Miss Forbes simply wishes to be shown New Orleans, Niklaus."

"I'll see to that, Elijah. Leave us, please."

Elijah was too polite and proper for derisive huffs, but Klaus could tell that he desperately wanted to make one. Nonetheless, he left, leaving him alone with Caroline.

"What's going on, love?" he asked, his expression darkening. "Why did Elijah bring you here?"

She didn't even bother to look insulted, or deny that there was more going on. "Kol did, actually. Elijah just kind of stood out of kicking range so that I wouldn't sully his Armani suit with my peasant shoes."

Klaus couldn't restrain a snort of laughter as Caroline glowered at him. "It isn't funny. These heels were expensive, and Kol dragged me through mud. It wasn't my fault that I nearly nailed Elijah on his blazer with my stiletto."

"You did kick."

"He was the one in the way," she argued, though he could see a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Caroline," he repeated, his tone serious. "I need you to tell me why you're here."

She sighed. "Elijah said you were doing really badly, and—"

"So you're here out of pity. Excellent."

"Will you listen to me for one second? Why do you always jump to the worst conclusion possible? I am reaching out to you,  _again_. You can't get out of your own way  _again._ You were in trouble and I came for you. I am here for you, Klaus. Not because Elijah asked me to. Not because Kol threw me over his shoulder like a caveman, which, by the way, was horribly embarrassing since he just randomly busted into my history class, no. I came for  _you_ , and I'll thank you to not treat me like everything I say to you is a lie."  
"Then why are you here, Caroline? Why did you come if it wasn't out of pity?"

"You're still not listening to me, are you?" she asked, gesticulating wildly to emphasize her point as she stormed towards him. "God, you're so fucking hopeless at this whole trust thing, aren't you?"

"Can you blame me for it?" he asked, a bit irritated, trying to resist setting his hands on her waist when she was in front of him, not quite touching him, but close enough for him to feel her breath on his jaw. "How do I know this isn't some trick? It has been almost every time before."

"Yeah.  _Almost_. The last one wasn't, was it?"

"So one time, then, Caroline. One time when you weren't participating in some scheme—"

He froze as Caroline pressed her lips to his, the feel of her against him too distracting to properly process what was happening. She felt her tongue run lightly across his lower lip and he suddenly was jerked back to the present, his hands clutching her hips, pulling her against him, leaning into the touch of her palm on his cheek, her other hand resting on his shoulder.

He pulled back, still holding her firmly, his gaze caught on her face. Her lips were slightly swollen from his kisses, her face flushed, and she closed her eyes, resting her forehead against his, much as she had done in the woods, her breathing evening out.

"You are so oblivious," she whispered.

"Sorry?" he half-asked.

She laughed quietly. "It's fine. You know now, right?"

"I don't know, love. I might need it to be explained more  _explicitly_."

"Just for that, you're going to show me around now."

"Is that supposed to be some sort of punishment?"

"Well, considering that I was going to let you fuck me into your mattress until tomorrow morning, yes."

He felt his cock twitch at the casual way she'd admitted to wanting him, but suppressed the instinct to push her against the wall and kiss her until she changed her mind. "You seem to be under the false impression that my main aim in courting you is to get into your knickers."

"No. If I thought that then I wouldn't have let you get into said  _knickers_ ," she said dryly.

"In any case, I'd be happy to take you to dinner in the Quarter."

"And a movie?" she asked, smiling.

"That depends, are you still set on not talking with three seats between us?"

"I think that it's possible I've changed my mind."

**XXX**

"How do you like it so far?" Klaus asked, trying to keep the anxiety out of his voice.

Caroline had been in New Orleans for four days (and thirteen hours and sixteen minutes, but who was counting), and he had shown her a few of his favorite places.

"I love it. You have a lovely kingdom," she teased before taking the last bite of her sandwich and spreading out on the blanket, laying her head in his lap, an action that surprised him, but wasn't unwelcome.

He ran his hands through her hair, marveling at the fact that she was here with him by choice.

Her hair was shining in the sunlight, and they didn't talk for a while, just enjoying the scenery. It only took a few minutes for Caroline to fall asleep (they'd had a late night when they'd gone to a club, and she had been tired all afternoon), and he sat there with her for a while, admiring the curve of her eyelashes against her cheek. After an hour, it became clear that she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, and he texted a hybrid to clean up the remnants of the picnic before slipping an arm under her knees and picking her up as he stood, cradling her against his chest. She stirred at the movement before relaxing again, snuggling closer to him in her sleep.

He walked home at human speed so as not to disturb her, but she cracked an eye open as they walked down the path of the park. "Where're we going?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Home."

"'Kay," she said, burying her face against his shirt, trying to block out the light.

It was such a human thing to do, but he found it so endearingly  _Caroline_  that a smile grew on his face, persisting as he watched her sleep, hearing and feeling every breath that ran through her body, her undead heart beating slowly in her chest.

He set her down on his (their?) bed and walked to the study to get his laptop. Kol was leaning against the wall of the hallway, his arms crossed against his chest, a small smirk twisting on his face. "I'm glad you two came to your senses."

"She hasn't. That's why she's here," Klaus mumbled, the ever-present feeling that hid in the back of his mind echoing to him that she'd leave eventually.

"You're an idiot," Kol said decisively.

"Why?"

"What do you mean  _why_? Lord, you  _are_  oblivious, Nik."

Klaus remained silent, simply staring at his brother, who gave an exaggerated eyeroll.

"Relationships are like puzzles. They fit or they don't. Sometimes you have to work a bit harder to stick the pieces next to each other, and it's not always a perfect fit, but in the end, all that matters is that the connection doesn't break when you force them together. You and Caroline fit."

"What do you know about healthy relationships?" Klaus snapped.

"Not much, but I have spent the past year watching various romantic comedies with Rebekah, and sagely metaphors generally seem to work on whichever love interest is being difficult. I thought I'd try my hand at it."

Klaus's lips quirked. He would never admit it, but he'd missed his brother more than he could ever describe. "You're not doing very well."

"It's the thought that counts, isn't it?"

"I suppose."

"Klaus?" Caroline's sleepy voice floated out of their bedroom.

Kol gave him a ' _well, aren't you going to go see what's going on'_ look.

He walked into the bedroom, and Caroline rolled over in bed to face him, still in her jeans and blouse, though she'd kicked off her boots.

"What's the matter, love?"

"Nothing. Come here."

He obligingly sat on the edge of the bed, and she rolled her eyes, pulling him towards her before rolling on top of him, cupping his cheeks and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"I hate to pile on, but I agree with your brother."

"What, that we fit?"

"That too," she said, laughing as she spoke before shrieking in surprise when he rolled them over, stifling her laughter with his lips.

* * *

**Sequel to 'you look incredible like that'**

* * *

They laid there like that for a few moments, with him pressed against her from behind, his hands lazily moving down to stroke her between her legs, rubbing clit in slow, circular motions. She moaned, arching her back and spreading her legs just a bit more to allow him easier access, and he smirked against her skin. "Still so eager for me…"

She hummed in agreement, pressing herself against his fingers, and he pulled back, smiling at her soft whine at the loss of his fingertips against her clit, turning to face him. "Klaus…"

"I believe that I was promised you on your knees with my cock in your mouth."

"I don't recall promising anything," Caroline mumbled before letting out a strangled yell as he delivered a sharp slap to her arse.

"I will not tolerate impertinence," he said, his voice soft and dangerous.

By her expression, he could tell that she was about to say something she'd regret, and he interrupted before she could. "Whether I was promised the opportunity to pull your hair as I fuck your mouth is irrelevant. It will happen regardless. Do not test me, Caroline."

She huffed but didn't answer. "Good girl," he whispered, his hand moving to her lower back, stroking her arse with his palm, rubbing his thumb on the smooth skin.

She made a soft sound of contentment, her eyes closing for a moment before he pulled away completely, getting out of bed. She didn't move to follow, simply lying there and watching him walk to the ensuite, her eyes hungry.

"Why don't you get dressed and get a blood bag for yourself, love," he said, masking the order as a suggestion.

She gave him a look that said that she knew very well what he was up to, but slid out of bed, grabbing a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top from her suitcase in the corner. "I assume that this is because I won't be leaving the room anytime soon after I get back?" she asked, her voice teasing.

"I want you undressed again when I'm done, love. On your knees by the bed," he said, not bothering to answer her question (they both knew the answer).

He could smell the sex in the air, but the scent of her arousal strengthened, and he smirked, closing the door to the ensuite behind him and starting the shower.

He let his thoughts wander, straining his ears to listen to the faint sound of Caroline opening the fridge and opening a blood bag. The hybrids in the house would catch his scent all over her, marking her as  _his_. Now that she'd come to him of her own free will, submitting to him as his mate, he was completely ready to  _take_ her (not that he hadn't already).

He waited until he heard her come back along with the rustle of clothing hitting the floor before he turned off the shower, drying himself before he left the bathroom.

She was kneeling by the bed, her gaze lowered, hands in her lap. She stiffened when he walked in, and he could smell her arousal pooling between her thighs as she waited for him. He was already hard for her when he sat down on the edge of the bed, his fingers looping through her hair as he pushed her to his cock.

"Suck."

She obediently opened her mouth and took him in, moaning around him as he pushed her head toward him so that she could take him in until he hit the back of her throat. She gagged before swallowing around him, and he tugged her hair.

"Such a good little bitch on your knees for me."

She moaned, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked him harder. "You like that?" he asked, tugging her hair lightly, making her moan again. "Do you like being my bitch? I enjoy it very much. I like seeing you on your knees in front of me sucking my cock, your wetness dripping down between your thighs as you pleasure me. Do you like it when I fuck your desperate little whore mouth, my bitch? Do you like the way it feels when my balls slap against your face while your cheeks hollow for me as you let me fuck your face with my cock? You're wet for me, love. I can smell it."

Her head was bobbing up and down on his cock while she stroked him, and he had his fingers looped into her hair to guide her head up and down his length. "Suck harder. I want to hear you gag around me before I come in your mouth."

She obliged, her head moving faster as she took him in, her hand wrapping around the base of his length to pump him into her mouth. His cock was now almost painfully hard as she pleasured him, and his grip on her hair became more forceful as he fucked her mouth. "You look so perfect when submit to me, little bitch. I want you to sit up on your knees and spread your legs for me, yes, just like that. I want to watch you touch yourself while I fuck your mouth with my cock."

He watched her hands move down between her thighs, one rubbing her clit while the other lazily circled her entrance with two fingers. "Ride your fingers," he ordered. "I want to see you pleasure yourself for me."  
She pushed two fingers inside her and moaned around his cock as he tugged her hair lightly. "Fuck yourself. Faster. Now."

He watched her fingers move in and out at the same rhythm of his cock slamming into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat with every thrust. Her eyes were closed and she was rolling her hips against her hand, slowing the movements of her head as she approached her orgasm. "Selfish little whore, putting yourself before your mate," he hissed, pushing her head down again, jerking his hips to shove his cock as far as possible down her throat, making her gag. "I am allowing you to touch yourself while you pleasure me, but I might have you stop if you don't suck my cock like a good girl. Yes, that's it. Good girl," he praised, guiding her mouth up and down his length.

He felt his balls tighten as he approached his climax, and groaned as he watched Caroline ride her own fingers. "Hands and knees on the ground. Palms flat."

She obeyed immediately, making him smirk. "Such a good, submissive little bitch, on your knees with your gaze down while I fuck your pretty lips with my cock. I'm going to come in your mouth and I want you to swallow it."

His hips moved faster, making her gag again, and he finally spilled inside her moments later, smirking as he watched her swallow. "Such a good girl," he repeated lazily as he stroked her hair while she licked her lips. "Clean your fingers with your mouth," he ordered, his voice low.

She did, her tongue curling around her fingers, keeping eye contact with him as she did so.

He felt his cock twitch—vampire stamina  _was_ , in fact, all it was cracked up to be—and he gave both of them a few more moments to recover before his next order fell from his lips.

"On your back in bed, my little bitch. Spread your legs for me. Good girl..."

* * *

**Eternal life can lead to boredom. So Caroline learns to knit. So she knits an ugly sweater and forces Klaus to wear it. However Klaus would prefer to wear nothing than to wear that ugly thing so what better way than to tear both his and her clothes and spent their night all naked and away from knitting?**

* * *

"What are you doing, love?"

"Knitting," Caroline said, focusing very hard on the needles moving in front of her, carefully making each stitch exactly the same size and constantly consulting the pattern next to her. He nodded and climbed into bed next to her, grabbing his current book off the bedside table, finding the page he'd left off at, his lips stretching into a smile as Caroline scooted closer to him and snuggled against him, still with narrowed eyes at the sweater, her tongue sticking out between her teeth.

He used the term "sweater" very loosely of course, though he had a feeling that he was judging too soon and it would end up fitting perfectly (though the color would still be appalling no matter how good the actual pattern was).

Moments like this had been few and far between for the last year or so. She was working on her third Master's degree, and he had been concentrating on securing his hold over the supernatural population of the entire United States (with the exception of Alaska and Hawaii) before moving on to Canada and Mexico.

Over the past fifty years, he had slowly been chipping away at expanding their kingdom, only taking so long because Caroline insisted that it would be much better in the long run if he earned the subjects' loyalty and delegated rather than just wiping out the entire population and starting from scratch.

She'd, not surprisingly, turned out to be right, and now that he'd started giving certain "employees" (as Caroline called them, though he preferred "minions" or "underlings," mostly just to annoy her) rule over each state, with the condition that they reported back to him, and everything was going quite smoothly.

Either which way, with the combination of their schedules as well as their healthy sexual appetites, moments of just  _being_ were hard to come by.

Caroline had been complaining for a long while that she felt restless, despite her school work, and Klaus had suggested she take up a hobby. He hadn't exactly expected knitting to be the one for her to choose, but it made sense, as it was something she could do easily when waiting for things or watching television.

He appreciated the warmth of her cuddling into him and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her against him, and he watched her smile out of the corner of his eye. "That sleeve looks almost finished."

"I've been working on it for a few weeks," she admitted, shrugging. "It was originally going to be your birthday present, but I decided to get you something else, so I haven't had to hide it."

Privately he appreciated that, since he would never wear it, and if it was a gift he'd be obligated. He hummed to show that he'd heard, and she smiled slightly. "After this I just have to link all the pieces together, and then it'll be ready for you to wear."

_Fuck._

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked slowly.

"Why not? I've made sure to keep the stitches even according to the pattern, and it should look just as good as any other cable knit sweater that you'd buy."

"We don't feel cold."

"The color would be good on you. I wish you had more color in your wardrobe, but I know that it's not exactly your style."

"If it's not my style, why are you giving me the sweater?" he asked, trying to keep his voice light and not show the dread unfurling in his stomach at the thought of wearing the sweater.

The twitch of her lips showed that she knew exactly what was going through his mind. "As I said, the color will look nice."

He nodded slowly.

"And anyway, we're going to Canada next week to size up the supernatural population of Vancouver, and it's almost the middle of October. People will be confused if it's cold and you're walking around in a henley."

He had to acknowledge her point, and resisted the temptation to point out that a grey or black sweater would have been just as warm, instead giving the sweater a reproachful look and turning back to his book.

Caroline got out of bed about an hour and a half later to get the other pieces of the sweater, and Klaus had to admit that it was perfectly done skill-wise, even though the color was horrible. "It's nice," he acknowledged, running the yarn between his fingers and finding it to be quite soft. "I can't wear this to meetings though, love. It wouldn't look intimidating enough."

"The meetings will be with vampires. You can easily just take the sweater off before we go in. No one will think any less of you," she pointed out, clearly not going to bother arguing with him about the intimidation tactics even though he knew that she found it irritating rather than helpful. And anyway, I worked really hard on it."

He could see her point, but the  _color_.

"You'll have eternity to knit more sweaters," he pointed out.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you didn't like it," she said, her voice light but equally as dangerous as any other annoyed tone.

"I like the pattern, but the color isn't my favorite," he said carefully.

Caroline appreciated honesty, and he wasn't going to lie to her face about it. They'd been together for sixty years, and they were at the point where they barely fought about anything but bickered fairly often, and he could tell this would be one of what Caroline called their "old married couple conversations" (a name he found both amusing and irritating in equal measure).

She nodded. "I expected you to say that. Can you just wear it for me until I make you one in a color you like? To be honest I just wanted to practice on something that you wouldn't mind if I messed up. I read that there's 'trash yarn' or whatever for people who learn where you make things out of colors you never use. This way I'll see if it fits, though."

"It looks perfectly done to me," he said, holding out his hand for the sweater, unable to stop the long-suffering look from spreading over his face.

She smiled as he pulled it on before running hand softly down the fabric, biting her lip, checking for imperfections. "Can you get up and turn around?"

She walked behind him and he felt her hand trail down his back before her lips connected with his neck, softly pressing kisses to it before she rested her chin on his shoulder. "It looks nice. I was right about the color."

"You're generally right about those things, love," he pointed out.

"You're not that bad about it yourself, though. I recall  _many_ flattering dresses making their way into my hands."

"What can I say? Living with Rebekah for about nine hundred years actually had a few minor benefits."

She snorted, and Klaus tried desperately not to roll his eyes. For all of Caroline's issues with his favorite sibling (who she was on good terms with as far as he knew, but probably wouldn't necessarily call them friends, something that annoyed Klaus to no end), they both could agree that Rebekah definitely had taste.

"I'm glad that you like the pattern, though. Now I can do it in a color you like. How do you feel about navy? It's a color, but still dark and angry like your soul," she teased.

He shrugged. "That's fine."

She turned around to face him, kissing him softly and running her tongue over his lower lip, and he felt his cock twitch at the movement. She pulled back and ran her hands down his shoulders. "Thanks for being such a good sport about this."

He nodded and reached to pull it off. "No, keep it on," she said, grinning. "I want to see the product of my hard work."

"You can see it. On the floor. With the rest of our clothes."

She smirked, running her hands down his chest to sneak them under the hem of his sweater and shirt, stroking his abs, and he was hardening against her thigh as he pulled her flush against him, her curves pressing against his body.

He grabbed the fabric of the neckline of her dress, ripping it down the middle, pulling her back against him as his hands moved to her arse and then under her thong, pressing two fingers against her entrance and smirking against her lips at how wet she was for him already.

She moaned against him and pulled away, her lips slightly swollen, and he grinned, moving to kiss down her jaw as he pushed two fingers inside her. She rolled her hips against his hand, her head tipped to the side, and swore softly as he rubbed her clit with his thumb, the other hand steadying her, pressing against her lower back.

She reached to the button of his jeans and simply tore them, the button flying god-knew-where before ripping his sweater and shirt down the middle in one movement.

"I thought you liked that sweater," he said, smirking against her neck.

"I have eternity to make more sweaters," she mumbled, closing her eyes as he moved his fingers faster, trembling against him, her hands on his shoulders for support. "That feels so good."

He hummed and pulled his hand away, making her frown, before flashing to the bed and divesting them of their remaining clothing and crawling on top of her, his erection pressing insistently against her inner thigh. She impatiently pulled his head down so that his lips meant hers, her other hand moving between them to wrap around his cock, stroking it firmly and positioning him at her entrance, both of them moaning loudly as he pushed in, Caroline breaking away to arch her back, wrapping her legs around him to pull him deeper into her.

"Move," she panted, her fingernails already scratching down his back as she rolled her hips against his.

He obliged, filling her in slow, long strokes, his hands cupping her breasts, pulling and pinching her nipples between his fingers, making her moan. At her encouragement, he picked up speed, his cock slamming into her soaking pussy as the room filled with the sounds of sound of skin against skin coupled with Caroline's moans as she writhed underneath him, her hands clawing at his back and hair and she mumbled his name, her eyes shut tightly.

She came around him soon enough, clenching around him, her breathing harsh and ragged, and he fucked her through her orgasm, trying to prolong it as her face flushed beautifully for him.

He came soon after, his thrusts becoming rougher and more frenzied as he spilled inside her before she flipped them over, resting against his chest.

He liked the afterglow the almost as much as the sex itself, he'd found over the years, the way she draped herself over him, sated and content, her eyes closed while her breathing slowed.

He stroked her lower back burying his nose in her hair to smell her natural scent mixed with his mark on her and her favorite shampoo.


	44. Dear Elena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another one of my own ideas, rather than a prompt. It is canon up through the season finales of S6 and S2 (as far as I'm aware). This does not have a happy ending.

 

* * *

**Summary: Still struggling with the events of the last few months, Caroline seeks to regain control of her life, as per Elena's parting words. She takes some time for herself, faithfully writing letters to her friend in her journal every night, cataloguing every moment from when she left Mystic Falls to when Elena wakes up. These excerpts tell the story of Caroline's journey to an epic love told through Elena's eyes.**

**Warning: To reiterate, this does not have a happy ending. Bittersweet, maybe, but not happy.**

* * *

Elena felt like she was floating in nothingness. She had no sense of time or the space around her. It was sleep with no dreams. She couldn't hold on to a coherent thought for more than a few seconds.

And then she took a breath and sat up, looking wildly around, and everything came crashing back to her, and the first thing she realized was that Bonnie must be dead.

The second thing she realized was that the last person she ever would have thought would be at her bedside was, in fact, present.

They were alone.

"Klaus?"

He remained silent, simply pushing a huge stack of leather-bound notebooks–journals–towards her. "These are for you."

"What?" Elena asked, rather inarticulately, a bit overwhelmed with all of the emotions and memories hitting her at once.

"They're Caroline's. Just read them," he said, and then she blinked and he was gone.

Confused, she opened the first page of the journal with the sticky note taped to it, marked  _ **1**_. Typical Caroline.

_June 2nd, 2012_

_Dear Elena,_

_It's been a week since you were put under the spell, and I've been procrastinating on starting the journal. I didn't want to talk about it…well, write about it, but it probably will get worse before it gets better. And your last wish was to know about my life (and Bonnie's), and I'm going to follow through with that._

_Anyway, the things that have happened since you fell asleep (I don't know what else to call it, so we're just going to go with that) are:_

_Damon left. No one knows where he is._

_Tyler left after he triggered his curse again._

_Liv's dead._

_Kai's dead._

_Matt nearly died, but I compelled him the best doctor in Virginia since he refused my blood, and he's going to make a full recovery._

_Bonnie has been her room for the whole week feeling sorry for herself, and I can't get her to come out._

_Stefan cornered me and said he'd wait for me to come to him_

_Obviously that list is not exhaustive, but those are the major bullet points. I feel like everything is falling apart without you._

_I feel like it's awkward for me to talk to you about Stefan, but I hope that when you read this everything will have been resolved. He sat me down and told me that love makes you lose control, and I don't need that right now. Control is the only thing I have, and he doesn't seem to get it. I feel like he turned me back into whiny, clingy Caroline, and I hated her. I still do. He thinks that he can run in and save the day and make me better and make me like myself again, but even if he could, I don't want him to. I need to do this for myself, and he just doesn't understand._

_There have been a few times for the last few days when I've seriously wondered whether he ever really knew me at all._

_Enzo ran off with Lily, and honestly I miss him a lot. He was my best friend while Stefan was gone, and I kind of wish that he still was. I might go off to find them. I know you wanted me to take care of everyone, but I need to take care of myself first, you know? I need to get my life back._

_I'm going to leave Mystic Falls the day after your birthday, I think._

_I'll try to write every day, but I doubt it will happen. I will definitely keep future-you filled in on my life, though. I promise._

_Love,_

_Caroline_

* * *

_November 20th, 2012_

_Dear Elena,_

_Stefan finally found me last week. I know he's been trying to track me down, but I didn't realize that he was so serious about it._

_Apparently he doesn't understand the meaning of the word "wait" and thinks that it's a synonym for "follow her around non-stop while she makes up her mind," rather than "minding your own damned business and giving her space until she makes up her mind."_

_At least Klaus knew the difference._

_Anyway, I'm leaving Chicago tonight because he knows this place way better than I do, and I need to get away. I know I need to face him sooner or later, but right now is not that time._

_Bonnie's fine, still dating the guy she met in Salem._

_I still miss you. We both do._

_Love,_

_Caroline_

* * *

_J_ _uly 18th, 2013_

_Dear Elena,_

_Remember how I told you Stefan found me a few years ago (and I got away)? He did it again._

_I'm fine, and I'm sick of him not respecting that. I don't need him preaching to me about how to get my life together when he clearly can't do it for himself. He thinks that I make him a better person, but he just makes me feel bad about myself, and I don't need that._

_I think I liked the idea of Stefan more than I actually liked Stefan._

_I also think that he's still 100% in love with you._

_I wasn't his first choice before, and no matter how much he claims I am now, I just don't believe him._

_I told him very bluntly to fuck off when he tracked me down at my apartment next week, and he doesn't seem to understand the meaning of the phrase. He also clearly still doesn't understand the meaning of "wait." I told him that, and he just sort of gave me that guilt-trip look and said he'd been waiting for me, but it's bullshit._

_I'm sorry. I know this entire entry-letter-thing has been me venting, but I just don't really have anything else going on. When I read it over though, I think I've made up my mind._

_Let's hope he understands the meaning of "I'm not in love with you" better than "wait" or "fuck off."_

_Love,_

_Caroline_

* * *

_July 19th, 2013_

_Dear Elena,_

_That did not work out how I thought it would._

_I told him and he looked at me and said that was what I said to Klaus too, and look how that turned out._

_Ex-fucking-scuse you, Stefan, but no. That is not how Klaus and I turned out. Klaus and I turned out to be nothing, especially now that I know about his demon-spawn._

_Oh, right, I probably didn't say anything (and even if I did, here's a refresher), but Klaus knocked up Hayley (so he apparently doesn't know the meaning of the word 'wait' either, though to be fair it wasn't like I expected him to be celibate)(or fertile)(and I doubt he expected any of those things either), and now he has a baby girl named Hope._

_She's around two now, I think._

Caroline had scribbled out an entire sentence, but Elena saw:

_Any… long…kid's alive I have no…nywhere near Klaus…_

Elena had already realized that Caroline and Klaus must have had some connection after, as Caroline so eloquently put it in all of her entries, she'd  _gone to sleep_ , and she'd known that it would probably happen even before she was put under the spell.

_And from what I've heard, Klaus has taken up with some blonde that looks suspiciously like me, so maybe he just has a type and had no intention of waiting after all._

Elena snorted as she read the passage, muttering to herself that it was more likely Klaus pictured her friend in his mind while he fucked this girl. She had never seen anyone so ridiculously obsessed with anyone (and she'd dated Damon).

_Anyway, I told him that he was crazy, and he just sort of gave me this pitying look and sped away. I don't even know how to feel._

_Well, I know how I feel, which is not sorry at all, but I feel like that's not what I should be feeling. Shouldn't I feel sorry? Regretful? I don't know._

_I wish you were here to help. Bonnie's boyfriend doesn't know about vampires (or anything else supernatural) yet. She's trying to ease him in slowly or something, so I can't go over. Honestly I think she's avoiding me. I know she blames herself for you being asleep, but I think she thinks I blame her too._

_I miss you (and Bonnie) so much._

_Love,_

_Caroline_

* * *

_January 12th, 2019_

_Dear Elena,_

_I finally got Bonnie to talk to me for more than five seconds by banging on her door, demanding she let me in, and shoving a grimmoire in her face that I stole from Liv and Luke's abandoned house (not even sorry)._

_It looks like there might be a way to reverse the spell, but the ingredients are hard or super rare. One of them is doppelganger blood, and we thought there were no more doppelgangers, but apparently when you got put under the sleeping curse nature decided to intervene with more of this balance ridiculousness. Like, seriously? Can't we be done yet?  
I guess not._

_Anyway, since you can't give blood because of the cure (and because the spell is for you), we have to find your doppelganger, which could take years (it did take Klaus nearly 1000 to find you)._

_Anyway, we're speaking again, Bonnie and I, not Klaus and I, obviously, and she's working on it. Hopefully we'll have a solution soon._

_Love,_

_Caroline_

Elena smiled at how her friend seemed to not realize that she was mentioning Klaus every other sentence. She wasn't exactly okay with Caroline dating Klaus, but it had been…she didn't know how many years, and if her friend trusted Klaus to be at Elena's bedside when she woke, then obviously he had to be at least somewhat trustworthy.

Elena sighed, wondering why she hadn't gotten a call from Caroline or Bonnie yet. It had been two days since she'd woken up, and she'd stayed in the bedroom of this house was, because who knew what horrors awaited her in whateverhtefucktheyearwas?

Whoever's house it was had thoughtfully stocked it with food and clothes (she had a feeling that this was all Caroline's doing). It was still weird though. She would have thought that the mob would descend within hours.

She'd looked and there hadn't been a phone she recognized, though Klaus had left a paper with a list of phone numbers and a small silver device she assumed to be this year's version of a phone. She'd contemplated calling someone, but her instinct told her to finish Caroline's diaries first, so she was…

* * *

_October 10th, 2022_

_Dear Elena,_

_From the date, you know it's my thirtieth birthday, and I'm alone._

_Bonnie stopped by earlier with a cupcake, but if you've read between the lines, you'll know that I've been on the road too much for the last few years to make any real friends._

_So, don't be mad, but I think I'm going to have to ask Klaus for help with this._

_I know you hate him, but he has a lot of knowledge about this stuff (and trust me, turning up at his doorstep will be much more painful for me than it is for you)._

_I'll let you know how it goes._

_Love,_

_Caroline_

* * *

_October 12th, 2022_

_Dear Elena,_

_Klaus's kid (Hope) is annoyingly adorable. She knew who I was, which I'm not sure how to feel about, but when she answered the door she got this really weird look on her face and sped off up the stairs (and I do mean 'sped' as in 'vampire sped' as in 'this ten year old can use vampire speed')._

_The only word I got out of my mouth was "hi" before he asked me what I was doing at his house._

_I told him that he was being rude and asked him if he normally treated invited guests that way, and he just got that weird smirk on his face and apologized and told me that I was welcome to stay for as long as I wanted._

_I think that accepting might have been my first mistake (and I'm 99% sure I'm going to make more)._

_He makes me feel wanted, and I like that, but I mostly like that he believes that I can make my own decisions. I know that I haven't exactly told you in graphic detail, but from this you know that I've had more than a few one-night-stands and a few longer term boyfriends, but they just never felt right._

_It scares me that Klaus does._

_Anyway, he took me out to dinner at some hole in the wall that surprisingly wasn't ridiculously expensive (but better food than I've had in a long time), and I told him everything._

_He seems to be on board to help, and I wish I could say that I didn't know why._

_He makes me nervous, and I feel like I have your voice in my head screaming that this is a terrible idea and that he's killed so many people, but was Stefan really any better?_

_Were any of us any better?_

_I didn't apologize for sleeping with him that day in the woods, and I won't apologize for feeling something for him, but just because I feel it doesn't mean I should act on it, right?_

_Right._

_More later._

_Love,_

_Caroline_

* * *

_October 10th, 2028_

_Dear Elena,_

_I don't want to get too graphic, but birthday sex is the best._

_The. Best._

_I'm writing because I'm having trouble picturing your face when it looks completely disdainful. I hoped it would jog my memory, but it isn't._

_All I can think of is my birthday funeral thing you guys threw for me, and it's really lucky that he practically makes me forget my own name, let alone depressing birthday memories, because otherwise I'm pretty sure I'd be crying during sex._

_All the sex._

_Nope, still can't picture it._

_I miss you._

_Love,_

_Caroline_

* * *

Elena continued to devour Caroline's journals, almost desperate for information—any information—on the events that had passed.

Reading between the lines (and judging by the dates), she knew that Tyler was MIA, and Matt had recovered, had a wife, three kids, a white picket fence, and general happiness (and Elena couldn't help but feel happy for him). Caroline and Stefan hadn't talked in years, though she knew how Damon was because he and Bonnie still kept in touch (and assured Elena on more than one occasion that though Damon had flings, he hadn't moved on from her).

Caroline wrote how the process to create the spell was going, how proud she was of Hope (who she clearly saw as a step-daughter) when she graduated high school and moved out, how she and Hayley were sort-of-not-really friends now…The list went on and on.

Over time, Elena noticed that the language Caroline used changed. She rarely mentioned Klaus by name anymore, and the pronoun "we" came up a lot, which made Elena smile in spite of herself. Caroline did deserve to be happy, probably more than any of them.

Even if it was with Klaus.

There were some days when Caroline's handwriting was rushed and almost messy as she was excited about some new development, and others where it was crisp and neat, where she clearly was trying to stay optimistic.

Five days after she'd woken up, Elena grabbed what she was almost sure was the last journal (Klaus seemed to have given them to her in order, but she'd look around later just to make sure). She paused at the lump under her fingers before flipping the journal over to see a deep hole in the back cover, frowning, Elena decided not to worry about it, viciously press down the fear that was unfurling in the pit of her stomach.

So far, each journal had used every single page, even if the last entry had to be cramped in around the sides. Elena swallowed, taking a deep breath, reassuring herself that Caroline probably was just on the next one, since this one had been ruined. It looked fairly recent anyway. Determined to finish it before the afternoon so that she could call Caroline and Bonnie, she began to read.

_February 13th, 2052_

_Dear Elena,_

_Klaus took me to a really nice restaurant for an early Valentine's Day present (sometimes it still surprises me which holidays have survived and which haven't), and he mentioned you for the first time in years without reference to the spell._

_He wanted to know if there was anything special he should plan for when you woke up, and I obviously have a giant list that I was totally happy to give him. I have so many plans, and so many things I want to show you when you wake up, and not just because you'll be on limited time._

_Just that thought makes me want to cry._

_I really hope you wake up soon, Elena._

_Love,_

_Caroline_

* * *

_June 22nd, 2052_

_Dear Elena,_

_Klaus and I are on our way to Mystic Falls to see you for your birthday (like we do almost every year, as I've said, though you won't remember it). Bonnie had her 60th birthday a few months ago, which I know you know because you can add (and because it's your 60th too), but indulge me._

_We're getting close to breaking the spell, I think, and I'm hoping to do it before Bonnie dies (not only so that the work won't be wasted, but also so you can see her)._

_You'll know that when you wake up, though. I do have some pretty bad news though. Matt died last week. He died from the—_

Elena couldn't make out parts of the next paragraph, but managed to decipher the words "cancer," "mom," and "funeral."

— _Sorry, I know the lead is smudged. I don't have a pen or a sharpener, so I hope you can read it through that (and the tear marks)._

Caroline talked a bit more about the funeral, and Elena felt her throat close, wishing that she could have seen her childhood friend (and first love) one last time before he died. She turned to the next page and frowned at the few words on the page, followed by a streak of lead across the page, and a pencil-sized hole through the pages and back cover.

_Anyway, we're almost there an—_

She flipped through the rest of the book, and it was blank. Sure that she must have missed that there were more journals somewhere she started checking all over the bedside table where Klaus had left the stack, and then on the floor, growing more and more panicked by the second.

She finally grabbed the crumpled note that Klaus had left with instructions on how to use the new phone technology in his perfect calligraphy, as well as a listing of several phone numbers of people that she knew.

She'd wondered why it hadn't been Caroline's handwriting, and had thought that she must have put Klaus up to it, but now…

Elena dialed, holding her breath as the phone rang.

"Elena," Klaus's voice spoke over the line.

It wasn't fragile, but it was flat and terse.

"Where are the other journals?"  
"There aren't anymore journals," he said, and his voice did crack that time, but she heard the simmering fury underneath it.

"What do you mean there aren't anymore journals."

"I would ask if you've forgotten how to speak English during your nap, but you appear to be perfectly adept at it, so I'm not entirely certain what you don't understand."

"What happened, Klaus? I need to know," Elena insisted, her voice growing shrill as the fear and dread wrapped around her chest because she knew.

But for some fucked-up reason, she had to hear him say it.

"It was a drunk driver," he said tonelessly. "I was merging and Caroline asked me to turn up the radio, so I did, and I didn't look, and the truck was going ninety on a highway, and it slammed into her side. The pencil she was using went through her heart."

"But–"

"I spent a year trying to bring her back from the dead, but witches told me it couldn't be done. I still don't believe them, and I'm still trying to find a way. In any case, she had been working on breaking the curse for years, and so…" he trailed off.

"It was her dying wish," Elena said, her throat closing.

"That, and you having her journals."

She heard him take a shaky breath before continuing, his voice back to its normal tone.

"I've sent the Bennett witch on a plane to you with her children and husband. She has been working on the spell as well, though I doubt it will be complete before she passes. Caroline probably won't return until after you pass either."

"But you are going to keep trying, right?" Elena asked, though she knew the answer, and she had never been so thankful that Klaus Mikaelson existed as she was in that moment.

"However long it takes."

 


	45. Stay - Shopkeepers - Hallucinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Part II to "In This Business" (first drabble in Chapter 40)  
> 2\. Klaus owns a tattoo shop and has a bit of a crush on Caroline, the owner of the flower shop next door.  
> 3\. Caroline and Klaus talk about the significance of Silas appearing to them as the other.

 

* * *

**Sequel to "In This Business" (Chapter 40). Takes place a few months after that drabble ends. Happy ending.**

* * *

"Never again," she mumbled as she felt his lips trace her shoulder, his hand reaching around to cup her breast.

"You say that every time, but you never mean it."

She sighed, trying to move to press her back against his front without making it obvious that she was seeking his body heat. If he noticed he didn't comment, which she was thankful for, though he did wrap an arm around her. "I know."

"So you admit that you never mean it?"

"I don't know," she said, letting her eyelids close. "It scares me. We kill people for a living, Klaus. We're bad people. We don't deserve happy endings."

"So you say."

"It's true."

"Is that really what's stopping you? Some misplaced sense of guilt?"

"I don't know, okay? It's just...it makes no sense. You were this  _ghost_  that no one knew. Your name scared the bejeezus out of everyone, and then suddenly you turn up randomly at my assignment and shoot the guy before I say anything and then just...walk  _away._ "

"And as I recall I received a very thorough talking to about how that was your kill and could I please find someone else's job to ruin because you were in no mood to outsource."

"And I punched you in the nose."  
"I  _let_ you punch me in the nose."

"Doesn't change the fact that it happened. And anyway, I still don't understand what your deal is. Like, you just randomly walked up and shot him and tried to leave. You didn't even take the money, You let me have it. Why?"

"How come you didn't ask me these things months ago?"

"Because months ago I thought that you would be a one night stand."

"I think we're passed one-nighters, love."

"Yes,  _now_. Back then, though, I was just confused. I still don't get it."

"I fancy you."

"You didn't even know me."

"You're right. I didn't. I admit that the first time I just wanted to fuck you and be done with it, but you intrigued me."

"Oh, good to know that I was intriguing enough for you not to throw aside like trash."

"Hey, don't be like that, love."

She huffed and didn't answer.

"Caroline, I enjoy you very much."

"Yeah, I  _enjoy_ you too, that's the problem."

She could practically feel his long-suffering eyeroll in her bones. "I know that you think that there's no room for attachment here, but I'm already attached, and as much as you hate to admit it, I know you are too."

"Yeah, but just because I like you doesn't mean I should."

"Why shouldn't you?"

"Because we are contracted to kill people. It's dangerous. Every time you leave I don't know if I'm going to see you again."

"And if I died would it hurt any less than if we were involved?"

"If being involved wouldn't change anything, why bother doing it?" she countered. "We don't need a label for this. We can't have a label for it."

"I don't need a  _label,_ Caroline. I just need to know that you reciprocate this attachment."

"I just told you that I did."

"So then what's the problem, love? Why are you making this so complicated?"

"I told you, Klaus. The problem is that this...what we do is dangerous. If we were together, we'd have  _plans_ and share space and see each other on a consistent basis. We barely have a way to communicate. I don't think I've had anything but a prepaid phone in years, and I only access my email once a week, if that."

"You're overthinking this."

"I overthink everything, and if that bothers you, then this is not going to work."

"So there's a 'this' now?" he asked, smirking against her shoulder.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

He sighed. "I'm sure we'll figure it out. We both have safehouses and contacts across the country, as well as some on foreign soil."

"So what am I supposed to do, leave sticky notes in the key dish saying where I'm headed next? ' _Dear Klaus, I'm on my way to murder five people in Boise but I'll be home for dinner, xoxo Caroline'_?"

"No, of course not. Knowing you, you'd make each safehouse correspond with a color, make me memorize all of them, and then leave a blank notepad in the key dish."

"That's not funny."

 _But totally accurate_ , she inwardly acknowledged, already mentally matching safehouses to colors.

"And you're already color-coding them in your head."

"Oh, shut up."

"Judging by the annoyance  _coloring_  your tone, I assume that I'm right?"

She snuggled closer to him and chose not to acknowledge his terrible pun, moving her bare feet to rest against his legs. "Your feet are freezing."

"Hmm. Too bad. If we were a  _thing_  you'd be dealing with it all the time. Think you can handle it?"

"I'll handle  _you_."

She huffed and pressed her feet even closer, more to annoy him than because he was warm. "You're not funny."

He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her completely against him, his warmth encompassing her as he kissed her jaw lightly.

"Plus, if we were a thing, I'd love to go around telling everyone how the 'Original Killer' is a cuddler," she said, referencing the nickname he'd been given by the others.

Everyone was terrified of him, and she was too, though for completely different reasons. "Only for you," he mumbled.

"See? You can't say things like that, Klaus. You're trying to become a fluffy bunny, and I know you're not, and I don't want you to be."

"I'm not a fluffy bunny," he said, clearly insulted. "And I'm glad you don't want me to change, because I won't. I will still shoot my targets with no remorse, and I will still want to push you against the nearest wall and make you come around my cock every time I see you do the same."

"That's not healthy."

"There is nothing about this relationship that is healthy."

"We aren't  _in a relationship_ , Klaus."

He disentangled himself from her, moving off the bed and grabbing his jeans from the floor. "What are you doing?" she asked, sitting up, not bothering to cover her bare breasts with the sheet.

"I'm done trying to reason with you. You've given me your answer a million times over, and you clearly won't change your mind. I'm not going to fight a battle I've clearly lost."

"There's no  _winning_ in this, Klaus!"

"You're right, there's not. It's just both of us losing because you're too fucking stubborn to realize how hopelessly in love with you I am."

"No, I know that you're in love with me. That's not the problem."

"Then what is the problem? What are you so afraid of?"

"I already told you! The problem is that this stuff we do is dangerous. Someday you're not going to come back. Or maybe I won't. Maybe you're going to sit and wait for me and I'll never walk through that door," she said, getting out of the bed herself, walking over to him.

"You're right," he said, pausing to pull his shirt over his head before speaking again. "You're right. Maybe one of us will get killed, but do you really want that regret in your life, Caroline? If I die, are you going to regret not trying? Because I know that I will."

"Of course I will, but I'm not going to give up my job, and I know you won't either, and this just shouts 'disaster waiting to happen' to me."

"I'm not going to try to convince you, Caroline. You've made up your mind. If you ever change it, you can track me down, but I'm done being strung along by you."

"And how will I know that I'll track you down and you won't want me anymore?"

He gave her a grim smile, bending down to lace up his boots. "You don't. But right now I can't imagine not wanting you. That's why I have to leave."

She felt torn. She wanted him to stay,  _needed_ it, even. But she just couldn't get the word out, so she let him go.

He didn't look back.

**XXX**

It was Katherine who told her.

Caroline felt like her legs wouldn't support her body, and she felt her breathing speed up unnaturally, her chest clenching. She hadn't seen Klaus in almost a year, but as much as she wanted them to, her feelings for him hadn't died.

"What do you mean he's  _gone_?"

"He's not dead. At least, not as far as we know. Just disappeared on an assignment. We told him it could be a trap, but he didn't seem to care much, and—"

"And you let him  _go_? On a clear suicide mission? What the  _fuck is wrong with you?_ "

"What do you care? He's your competi—"

"When did this happen?" Caroline asked urgently.

"Umm...A few days ago?"

"What was the mission?"

"Care, I don't—"  
"What was the mission? You are going to tell me _now_ , Katherine, or I swear to god I will rip out your inner organs while prolonging your life as long as possible so that you can feel every single painful second."

"He was supposed to kill the head of the Vervain Guild, but we knew it was a possibility that they just wanted to capture—"

"You will give me the location  _now_."

Katherine rattled off an address for the known base and Caroline wrote it down and memorized it. Luckily, it was only a few miles away from her current residence, and she blessed every single deity that she could think of as she gathered all of the weapons she could comfortably carry and set off.

She managed to sneak in (when would villains stop installing air canals in their bases? It just seemed like complete idiocy at this point) and beat up a guard, taking their uniform. These people were completely useless and had apparently never seen any spy movies  _ever_. Everyone knew that fiction always had a grain of truth somewhere…

She slit the guard's throat and hid her in a closet under a fire blanket, making sure the body wasn't visible, and set off.

She found him quickly, simply following the direction in which the number of guards seemed to grow, and managed to convince them that they were on lunch break before waiting for them to be out of sight and walking in.

Klaus was pale and covered in cuts, but seemed otherwise fine. He looked at her, surprised, before his eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Why what?" she asked, confused by his reaction.

"Are you one of them?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm here to save you, you fuckwad."

She walked behind him and cut through the ropes around his hands, pulling an energy bar out of her bra and handing it to him, making him raise his eyebrows, though he unwrapped it and took a bite when he realized that she wasn't going to stop glaring at him until he did it.

"Let's go," she said, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him up.

"I can't."

She froze before dropping his hand. "What do you mean, you can't?"

"I'm not strong enough to get out, and I'll only slow you down. I don't want you to end up—"

"I will get you out of here if I have to kill everyone in this goddamned base to do it, and you will move your ass right now, because we don't have time to argue about it."

"But what if you—"

"I promise that in the event that we are clearly going to be recaptured, I'll run. Will that make you feel better?" she asked, lying to his face.

He clearly knew that she was lying, too, but got up shakily, taking her hand and stuffing the rest of the energy bar in his mouth. She pulled him towards the door, trying to go slow, giving him the guard's handgun and taking out her own from under her shirt, where it was strapped to a harness.

"How many things do you store in there?" he asked, looking slightly impressed.

"You'd be surprised. It's practically a second purse. Inc: two right."

He whirled around in a practiced motion, shooting both incoming guards in the chest as she took out the one coming in on her left.

Knowing that their cover was blown, Caroline ripped off the guard's heavy pants, leaving her in her normal stretchy jeans—much easier to run in—but not bothering with the guard's shirt. They moved quickly and quietly with practiced light steps. "Do you know where an exit is?"

"I believe they came in a few halls away. They weren't as competent with blindfolding as they believed."

She resisted the urge to laugh, pulling him in the direction he indicated, and shooting another guard before slamming the door open, the harsh sunlight making Klaus squint. "Do you have a vehicle?"

She shook her head, scanning for anything they could use before spying an all-terrain truck about twenty yards away. They ran, and she shot the handle, pulling the door open, and motioning for Klaus to climb over the driver's seat to the passenger's side, turning around to watch their backs. "Can you hotwire?"

"Too modern. It'd take a lot of time."

There were guards coming out of the building, and she managed to shoot two of the eight while she heard Klaus swear colorfully as he tried to find some way to start the car.

"This one's not going to work, love. How did you get here?"

"I parked a few miles away. I'm not sure which direction," she said a bit breathlessly, shooting another guard, and starting to panic at the sound of clicking. Her gun was out of bullets.

He had apparently heard because he gave her his. "If there's a motorcycle that would be easier."

"Look around, I guess?" she half-asked, shooting another guard.

"How am I supposed to look around when I can't move?"

"Figure it out," she snapped.

He huffed and there was some rustling behind her as the glove compartment opened and he muttered an 'excellent' under his breath before saying, "They have binoculars."

She restrained a sarcastic comment and concentrated on the last two guards, who had found cover, while she had absolutely none.

"There's one that way. Looks older, too, so it might be easier."

"Cover on the way?"

"None."

"Think you can run?"

"I can try."

"Okay. Tell me when you're out the other side."

After he said he was ready, they ran, Caroline stopping once or twice to shoot at the guards, neither of whom dropped, and she heard Klaus swear under his breath again before she was pulled unceremoniously onto the motorcycle without warning, making her shriek in surprise, and she heard the revving of the engine before they were moving alarmingly fast. She grabbed the back of his shirt with one hand, attaching the gun to her belt.

They knew they had very little time until one of the cars followed them, and so they just drove until they found a town before dumping the motorcycle on the side of the road. Klaus looked like he'd been in a knife fight (which to be fair, he had, though it was decidedly one-sided), and Caroline hurriedly unbuttoned her guard's shirt, leaving her in a tank top, and gave it to him to replace his tattered t-shirt, not bothering to avert her eyes, making him grin as he pulled it on.

"I have a safehouse about ten miles from here. Do you think you can make it a mile or two to the next town? It's bigger and might have a bus or rental car place or something."

He nodded, though she doubted he was being truthful, and they stopped at a nearby drugstore to buy a few bottles of water. The cashier looked at them suspiciously, especially when he saw the gun-shaped bulge under Klaus's shirt, but a little bit of cleavage and hair twirling fixed that little problem, and they were off.

They managed to hitch a ride to the next town from two teenage boys who eyed Caroline hungrily once Klaus flashed three twenties at them from her wallet. They arrived at the town in ten minutes, and Klaus asked if they'd be willing to drive just a  _bit_ further for an extra twenty, and that got them another few miles to the town a mile or two away from the tiny suburb where Caroline had her safehouse (and car).

They walked for what felt like hours in silence, and if Klaus noticed that she was still gripping his hand like a lifeline despite the fact that he seemed perfectly capable of walking, he didn't say anything.

She practically dragged him to her bedroom once they'd arrived, but he insisted that he needed a shower, and she acquiesced, changing into clean clothes and getting one of the larger t-shirts and a pair of jeans she kept in her closet that just  _happened_ to be his size.

For completely un-Klaus-related reasons, of course.

She tried not to look at him when he came back, unable to quell the embarrassment that she didn't know why she felt, and she heard him dress.

"Caroline?"

She turned around to see him pulling on his shirt, and she gave him a small smile. "What?"

"Thank you," he said, his voice serious.

She nodded, pulling her knees to her chest, her toes curling into the comforter.

"Would you like to give me a ride to the airport?"

"You're not staying?" she asked, confused.

"Why would I?" he asked slowly, his eyes guarded.

She bit her lip. "Because I want you to."

"Are you sure?" he asked, and she knew that he was giving her an out, a chance for her to take back the words that were so loaded to both of them.

"Yes. Stay."

* * *

**whenever you're not too busy may i please request a drabble where klaroline are in the gritty side of town, caroline owns a flower shop that's right next to klaus' tattoo shop? i remember reading this off of melissa's tags and man you can just come up with soooo many different fanfictions when you go through her tags! thanks so much :)**

* * *

She was, quite literally, the girl next door.

Or, at least, the girl that owned the flower shop next door to his small tattoo business.

Wholesome and unobtainable, with an impish smile and a patterned sundress, even in the middle of winter.

He wasn't obsessed with her. Really, he wasn't.

She always smiled at him too, and he would give her a dimpled smile back. He'd talked to her once when he bought flowers for his mother's funeral (and good  _lord_ could he not wait for his father to get his shit together and die, too). She gave her condolences, but was very business-like, and he liked that.

He'd made up his mind a month into them cohabitating the block that he'd ask her for coffee. He had a mirror, he knew he was attractive, and he'd never been anything but nice to her in the time they'd known each other, and when he asked her, she gave him a soft smile and turned him down gently.

"I have a boyfriend."

He'd never seen said boyfriend, and had decided that he didn't exist and she was making up excuses (and fine then, if she didn't want to date him he wasn't going to pressure her). So he started seeing another woman, who was reasonably nice and a good fuck, but not  _Caroline_  enough.

That was her name: Caroline.

The girl in the flower shop. Not the girlfriend. He still mumbled Camille's name during sex to make sure he wouldn't say Caroline by accident (he nearly slipped once, but she was screaming his name too loudly to notice).

Oops.

And then, of course, the whole thing went to hell in a handbasket when Camille was supposed to meet him at his tattoo shop around noon so that he could take her to lunch, and she was late. He locked up and was just about text her when he saw her a few yards away admiring a bouquet in Caroline's shop window.

"Cami," he said, awkwardly turning his head at the last second so that her lips landed on his cheek instead of his lips. "You were supposed to come for lunch."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry. I got distracted by the flowers."

"Would you like to take a look?" Caroline asked stiffly, and his eyes flew up to see her face, noting that her smile was the least genuine one he'd ever seen her wear.

"No, that's all right."

He saw Camille pout out of the corner of his eye and pushed back a sigh, pulling out his wallet. Caroline had most definitely seen him dodge the kiss and would think him even more of a prick if he was rude to his girlfriend, and if he and Camille ever broke up and he actually ended up having a chance, she'd remember it. "On second thought, yes. The peonies all right, love?" he asked Camille absently, giving Caroline the money for them.

"Yeah. Those'll look great with the new paintings in the living room."

"I haven't seen your living room since you re-decorated," he said, trying to hint as subtly as possible that they weren't living together.

"True," Camille said, accepting the flowers from Caroline with a smile, grabbing his hand and practically dragging him away.

He broke up with her two days later, feeling guilty for leading her on, and she cried, but not much, simply nodding and asking him to leave her alone.

"How'd your girlfriend like the flowers?" Caroline asked pleasantly as he walked by her shop the day afterwards.

"We broke up, actually."

A flash of sympathy moved through her face. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "It's all right. It just wasn't working. How's your boyfriend?"

"What boyfriend?" she asked, frowning.

"The one you cited when turning me down for coffee last year," he said slowly.

"Oh. Tyler and I broke up months ago."

"I'm sorry," he said uncomfortably.

"It's all right. It just wasn't working," she said, parroting his words back to him with a small smile. "I think that person's waiting for you, though."

"What?" he asked, checking over his shoulder.

Sure enough, his ten o'clock was waiting for him in front of the door. He swore under his breath, trying to ignore the way she clearly was fighting down a laugh, and excused himself.

When he came out later for lunch, he saw her ringing up a customer through the window, and she waved at him after the customer had left. "Hello."

"Hey, Klaus."

"Would you like to go for coffee with me?"

"Rather quick move-on, isn't it?" she said casually, though he knew by the stiffness of her shoulders that she was a bit defensive.

"Not if I never moved on from you."

She snorted derisively, crossing her arms over her chest. "Nice try."

"I asked you out when I first met you."

"You did," she agreed. "You still don't know me."

"But I want to know you. Isn't that enough?"

"Fine. But the first thing you need to know about me is that I hate coffee."

"Duly noted."

* * *

**Could you please do a drabble where Caroline and Klaus discuss the significance of Silas appearing to each of them as the other?**

* * *

"I have a question."

"What's that, love?" Klaus asked, his voice tired.

He was used to this by now. She always seemed to save her most personal and emotion-evoking questions until three in the morning after sex. He suspected it was because it was easier for her to ask in the dark. They both knew that it didn't matter, that his night vision was excellent and he could see the vulnerability in her eyes, but they always just ignored it.

Caroline turned over in bed to look at him, and he rested a hand on her hip, his thumb rubbing her skin lightly through the fabric of her cotton sleep shorts.

"Why did Silas appear to you as me?"

"I'm not quite sure what you're asking, love."

"You were injured. Or, well, you thought you were. You thought you were dying, right?"

"Yes," he said, his voice short.

He didn't want to talk about this, didn't want to show how uncomfortable the conversation made him. He knew exactly why Silas appeared as Caroline, and it was because it was Caroline he'd wanted to see.

"So why me? Why not your sister or something?"

"Because I didn't want to see anyone else. My sister and brothers are very aware of my feelings towards them, and I of theirs towards me. You were...a different situation."

"How?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

Caroline frowned, apparently genuinely confused. "No. I don't. What do you mean?"

"I thought I was dying," he repeated, not quite sure what she didn't understand.

"I know that, and after he left you called me. I just don't understan—"

"Because I wanted to see you one last time. I have spent hundreds of years with all of my siblings, with the exception of Finn. I know their faces. But you…" he took a shaky breath before he continued. "You, I would never understand. I didn't know how you felt, or whether you reciprocated my feelings. I needed to see you, to remember your face, to hear your voice. I wouldn't have been able to tell you, back then. I still wasn't quite sure how to handle it. Even now, I sometimes don't...But, in any case, I needed you to know that you were important to me."

"You had barely known me for a few months, how—"

"I don't know if you know this, but untriggered werewolves have, shall we say, 'anger issues'. They have a lot of trouble connecting with people and restraining their aggression. When I triggered my gene, that melted away, similarly to Tyler. I have gathered that he wasn't the most pleasant person before his transition."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"My anger and hate towards others no longer overwhelmed me as much as it did before. I had room to care, I suppose. And you were intriguing to me."

"Oh," she said softly.

"I would have thought you knew. You were the one to first put a label on it, after all."

She shifted slightly, tangling her legs with his. "I guess."

"Why are you asking, love?"

She sighed. "I guess I was thinking about how you appeared to me, and—"

"What?"

He hadn't known that Silas had appeared to her as him.

It was simultaneously thrilling and terrifying to know that back then he was the one she wanted to see, that she'd cared so intensely for him even before that day in the woods.

"Did I not tell you about that?" she asked, seeming genuinely surprised.

"No."

"Oh...Well, it was after you left for New Orleans the first time, when Elena had her humanity off, and you know how people are...They say the thing that will hurt you the most. So she implied that I secretly wanted you—"

"Which you did," he pointed out, a small smirk curling over his face.

"Which I did," she agreed. "But it still hurt to hear it, you know? I felt like I was betraying everyone just because I felt something for you, and it hurt to hear Elena say it out loud. Anyway, Silas came to me later in your form, and he told me things that I wanted to hear…"

"For instance?"

He could see her bite her lip, unsure, and he gently pulled her to him. "You don't have to tell me if—"

"He said that you hadn't had any intention of leaving, of moving on. That you couldn't stop thinking about me. He asked me to come to New Orleans, and honestly I hadn't been so tempted, even when you asked me at graduation. I felt like everything was falling apart so much, and I was so  _done_ , you know?"

He didn't, but nodded anyway, wanting her to continue.

"He asked me what I was afraid of, and I said you, because I was. I was so afraid of what I felt, and he said that too…"

She trailed off, and he mentally cursed Silas in every language he could think of. He was about to ask her what happened, but she laughed quietly. "I was miserable, you know, after we had sex in the woods. Not because you left. I mean, not directly. I just didn't realize how you were the only one who really  _got_ me, you know? Once you were gone after graduation, I just felt stifled...I think you were the only one that believed that I could decide things for myself."

His brain was still catching up to what was going on in the present, still reeling from her experience with Silas, and the only thing he could think of before she was continuing her little speech was how ridiculous it was that her friends thought she couldn't decide things.

"I wanted you to come back," she added, seemingly a bit self-conscious.

"I would have come back for you. If you'd asked."

"I know, but I didn't want to  _ask_. I wanted to be able to do everything myself, and I could, and that felt amazing. I felt like I could take on anything…"

He smiled, and she gave him a small smile back. "I know that you're a bajillion times my age—"

"Forty. I'm forty times your age," he said, a bit amused.

She made a face. "That makes it sound a lot worse."

"I suppose."

"Anyway, though...I thought that you'd think I was immature and get tired of me, but you make me feel good about myself. Actually, I guess you really helped me see that I don't need anyone else's approval to be able to feel good about myself, you know?"

She moved closer to him, pressing herself against him and burying her face in his neck. She liked cuddling, and he liked making her happy (and wasn't going to say no to having her legs tangled up in his and her scent draped over him). His hand moved from her hip to her lower back as he wrapped it around her, and she gave a little sigh of contentment.

"Just so you know, Silas was quite right. I couldn't stop thinking about you, and if you had asked I would have been at the airport before you finished your sentence."

She laughed, her breath hot against his skin. "I know."


	46. I Ship It-Good Vibrations-I Do(g)-Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged Summaries:  
> 1\. Klaus is Caroline's bodyguard. A fan takes a picture of them, and Caroline's twitter fans are very...explicit. Smut.  
> 2\. Caroline is buying a vibrator and has no idea what she wants, so Klaus helps her test them. Smut.  
> 3\. Caroline and Klaus are stuck at a dog wedding. Slight crack.  
> 4\. Klaus gives Caroline a much sexier massage than the kind he does for work. Smut.

 

* * *

**Klaus is Caroline's bodyguard. They're secretly dating. A fan takes a picture of him. The internet goes wild.**

* * *

"Time for the interview, love."

"I know, I know. Give me like, thirty seconds."

"Thirty seconds," Klaus confirmed, trying not to smile as Caroline flitted all over the room, making last minute checks to her make-up and checking the list of questions they gave her in advance.

"I just need to grab some more–"

"Time to go," he interrupted, grabbing her arm and lightly steering her towards the car.

She huffed, but allowed him to do so, and he resisted the urge to put an arm around her instead. Dating Caroline Forbes in secret was the worst kind of torture.

They were just supposed to stop by for an hour before they continued to the set of her television show, which was filming only a mile or so away, and Caroline happily greeted the interviewer and sat down in the provided chair, letting them fuss with the camera angles.

Klaus stood slightly to the side, out of the camera range, taking sips of coffee and looking around at the scenery, absently licking his lips as he drank while Caroline did her interview before steering her back to the car.

A few fans had been hanging around the set, and he heard the click of iPhone camera apps going off, trying not to wince when he realized that his hand had naturally rested on the small of her back and not her shoulder without either of them noticing.

Hopefully no one would make anything of it.

Two hours later...

"Caroline?" he called, sitting in bed, frowning at the picture text from Rebekah.

"Yeah?" she asked, sticking her head around the bathroom doorframe in the hotel room they technically weren't sharing.

Technically.

"Come here a moment."

She padded over to the bed while braiding her hair before tying it off and climbing in next to him. "What's going-oh."

The pair of pictures that had been posted were well-shot. There was one of him licking his lips as he waited for her to be done with the interview, and one of him steering her into the car with his hand a bit lower than was publicly acceptable.

She winced. "It's just rumours at this point. They can't do anything."

He nodded, still frowning. Caroline opened her twitter to make her promotional tweet for the interview and groaned. "Oh, no…"

"What's the matter, love?"

She just thrust the phone at him, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her palms.

"Hashtag Klaroline," he mumbled. "Why did they stick our names together? And how did they find out my–"

"They 'ship' it," she interrupted, using airquotes.

"Beg pardon?"

"Like, they want us to be together as a couple."

"We're a bit ahead of them on that, aren't we?"

She laughed. "A bit."

He continued scrolling through her mentions. "They're not very filtered are they? 'Let me know when you're done with him, because I'd like to try that tongue on me'," he quoted, grinning, dodging her grab for her phone. "Oh, or this one, 'That sex must be good, you go get the D'. Well, I'm not  _quite_ sure what 'getting the D' means, but I think I have a guess–"

"Give me my phone," she said, half-laughing, climbing on top of him to grab it while he continued to scroll through the mentions.

"No, not filtered at all… 'You'll have beautiful babies with the hot bodyguard,' they're getting a bit ahead of themselves aren't they?"

She finally managed to grab her phone out of his hand by straddling him and set it down on the side table. "Just a bit," she said before letting out a small breath of surprise when he gripped her arse over the fabric of her skirt, pulling her covered core against his rapidly hardening cock.

"I suggest we follow your fans' suggestions."

"Which ones? Because trust me, there are definitely a few that have some really bad ones."

"The one about having my tongue on you, or you 'getting the D'. Your choice."

"Please never use that phrase again in my presence," she mumbled before moaning softly as his hand moved under her skirt and between her legs to press against her slit.

He flipped them over and bunched her skirt around her waist, stroking the soft skin of her inner thighs as he dropped kisses across her jaw and neck. She tilted her head to the side, murmuring encouragements, and he smiled against her skin before peeling her blouse off and brushing his lips down her collarbone to her breasts.

He unhooked her bra, pulling it off and dropping it to the floor, and tugged gently at one of her nipples with his teeth, soothing the bite with his tongue as he kneaded her other breast with his palm before rolling her nipple between his fingers.

"That feels good, Klaus."

He smirked, pulling up to tug off his shirt and then slanting his lips against hers, reaching down to undo his jeans as he did so, freeing his hard cock. He stroked himself a few times before reaching down to press his fingers against her pussy.

"You're so wet for me, love," he said against her jaw, dragging his teeth down her neck.

She nodded, moaning loudly and parting her legs a bit more, encouraging him.

He pushed inside her, fucking her slowly, his hands moving to grip her hips as he filled her. She arched her back, wrapping her legs around his waist to push him deeper, gripping the sheets with her hands. "Faster, Klaus, please…"

He increased the speed of his thrusts, the slap of skin against skin filling the room as she panted out his name, moving her hands to claw her fingernails down his back. He caught her mouth with his again, pushing his tongue into her mouth, both of them groaning as Caroline writhed beneath him, her body taut as she teetered on the edge before clenching around him, moaning loudly against his mouth. He fucked her through her orgasm, coming only a few moments later, and collapsed on top of her before rolling off and pulling her against him.

"You should let your fans know that you got–"

"No sex ever again if you finish that sentence  _or_ touch my twitter account," she mumbled against his skin.

* * *

**Naughty Drabble request! Klaus works in an upscale sex shop and care stops by one day because her boyfriend ain't cutting it. Klaus uses toys on her. Thank you smut queen**

* * *

"Can I help you find something?"

Caroline froze and turned to face the person who had spoken. He was looking at her expectantly, his eyes darting to the shelf she'd been standing in front of for the past ten minutes.

It wasn't her fault there were so many different choices for vibrators, okay?

"I think I'm okay," she said, averting her eyes.

She glanced at him again and saw him giving her a sympathetic look, though she could tell he was trying not to smile. "Judging by your expression, I'm assuming you've never been here before?"

She shrugged, staying silent, the blush creeping steadily up her face. "I work here," he said, and she gave him a raised eyebrow.

"I can tell. You have a nametag."

He really did smile that time, and she tried to ignore the dimples. "Tried" being the operative word.

"Right. I was just trying to say that no matter what you're looking for, I've probably assisted in finding things that were for more obscure purposes. I do this every day. There's no need to be embarrassed."

"How do you know I'm looking for something unobscure?"

"You're blushing while standing in front of a shelf of vibrators, love."

"Don't call me love," she mumbled. "And you don't know. Maybe I'm hanging out here while I try to decide between looking for a penis leash or a strap-on."

His lips twitched. "Well, far be it from me to prevent you from continuing on your quest for penis leashes."

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and turning back to the vibrator wall. "I just want a regular one," she said, glaring at the shelf as though it had personally offended her.

"What are you looking for? Something large or small? Do you want it to have different levels of vibration? What material do you want?"

She blinked. "Um, I don't know. I've never used one."

"All right," he said, his tone completely non-judgmental. "Well, there are some that are remote controlled, which can be easier to use yourself. Others are tailored more towards others using them on you."

"I'll be using them on myself," she said, pursing her lips.

He looked like he wanted to ask, but didn't, and so she elaborated. "My boyfriend isn't...well,  _wasn't_ cutting it."

"Recent past tense, I take it?"

Caroline shrugged. "Being bad at sex is one thing, but being bad at sex and unwilling to listen to what I want is completely different."

He nodded. "Right then. So, would you like one with a remote, then?"

She bit her lip, her gaze scanning over the packages before shrugging. "I honestly don't know. I have no idea what I like," she said, before adding an absent-minded, "I wish you guys had try me samples."

She was joking, but when she looked at the shop-person, his eyes had darkened slightly, his lips curling into a small smirk. "We don't normally provide that sort of service."

"Normally?" she asked, figuring that if she was going to put her foot in her mouth she might as well go for the whole leg.

"I might be able to make an exception. Just once."

"Oh?"

He nodded. "Why don't you grab a few that look tempting and I'll meet you in the back in a few moments. I just need to close up for lunch."

There was something in the way that the words rolled off his tongue that made her ache between her thighs, and judging by his self-satisfied smile, he knew exactly what was going on.

"Why don't you choose for me?" she suggested, giving him a seductive smile.

"If that's what you wish, love. The office is down that hall over there."

She nodded, turning to walk down the hall, listening to Klaus shut the door, the bell at the top ringing softly as he did so. The office was unlocked, and she walked in.

The desk was clear, and she hopped up to sit on it, crossing her legs to let her dress ride up on her thighs.

He gave her a small smirk when he walked in with three packages in his arms, as well as a knife that he used to open the plastic, which he set aside.

"So... _Klaus_. Is that your real name, or do you people have stripper names?"

He laughed. "You people?" asked, pulling one of the toys out of the packaging.

She just raised an eyebrow, and he smirked. "You'll never know, love."

"But how will I know what name to moan?" she teased, hoping she wasn't crossing some sort of invisible boundary (though, to be fair, she was 100% certain that fucking a patron with a sex toy in the back office wasn't exactly in his job description).

"Let's just say that my mother would be offended if she heard you call it a 'stripper name'."

"Well, sorry to your mother."

"Although, if you insist on moaning my name, I'd prefer 'Niklaus', my full name."

"That's a bit sexier isn't it," Caroline agreed, trying to fight down a smile to keep her solemn expression.

"Just a bit. May I ask your name, or shall I just keep calling you 'love'?"

"Caroline."

"Well,  _Caroline_ ," he began, and she rubbed her thighs together at the way her name rolled off of his tongue. "Lie back on the desk and spread your legs for me."

She stood up to slide her thong slowly down her legs, enjoying the lust in his gaze as his eyes raked up and down her form, before sitting back on the desk and laying back, obligingly pulling her dress up around her hips to spread her legs for him.

"This is one of our more popular ones," he said casually as he pulled a package of batteries out of the desk and slotted them into the toy.

He went on to explain how to use it, his voice husky, caressing the words as he let them fall from his lips, and she found herself growing more wet just from the sound. She felt his finger stroke her entrance, and she moaned, arching her back slightly, her eyes closing.

"You're so wet already," he muttered, pushing two fingers into her and pumping them slowly.

"We're testing the toys, not your fingers," she reminded him, rolling her hips against his fingers.

"That we are, love."

She felt the tip of the first one press against her and she couldn't help the wanton moan that escaped her lips as he pushed it in. She felt it move slowly inside her, and she bent her knees, spreading her legs wider to encourage him to push it deeper.

He began to narrate again, but she interrupted him. "Don't talk unless you're going to talk dirty to me," she panted out.

She was slightly surprised by her own daring, and from the sharp intake of breath from him, he was as well.

"Not as innocent as you appear are you, Caroline?"

"I guess not," she said, her voice breathless.

Her walls clenched around the toy, and he began moving it faster and deeper. "I'm so close."

He immediately pulled it away, and she moaned at the loss, her fingers curling around the edge of the desk. "Why'd you stop?"

"We need to test the other ones, of course."

She glared at him, pushing herself up on her elbows to make sure he saw her face, which she knew must be flushed from arousal, and her eyes widened slightly when she saw how hard he was through his jeans. Her lips curled at the corners. "Do you like fucking me with a toy while I lie on the desk in front of you?" she asked, her voice husky.

He didn't answer, but she was sure she saw a vein in his jaw twitch as he picked up the next one. "This one stimulates your clit as well," he said softly, and she moaned as he pressed it into her, her hips jerking almost involuntarily as he began to move it in and out of her.

She moaned, rolling her hips, her knuckles almost white from how tight she was gripping the desk. "Yes, Niklaus...Just like that... _fuck_."

"You've certainly got a mouth on you."

"Bet you'd like my mouth  _on you_ ," she mumbled before she could stop herself.

"Oh, I would very much."

His goddamn accent and the roughness of his voice combined with how hard and fast he was fucking her with the toy almost made her come, and he seemed to realize this because he pulled this one out as well.

A remote control was pressed into her hand, and she frowned. "What–"

"You're testing these, remember?"

"Yes," she said breathlessly, though she'd honestly forgotten somewhere in between her almost-orgasms.

"Touch yourself for me," he said, and she was sure it was the sexiest thing she'd ever heard.

She pushed the toy inside of her and reached down to rub her clit, the other hand fiddling with the remote to change the intensity of the vibration as she rolled her hips against it, making sure it stayed inside her.

She heard the rustle of fabric and smirked. "Are you touching yourself watching me, Niklaus?"

"Yes."

She moaned louder, her back arching as she rubbed her clit faster, and she could hear him groan as she panted out his name like an expletive, followed by a long string of  _please, god please, fuck…_ and she wasn't surprised when she heard the tug of a zipper being undone.

She reached down to pull the toy out, letting it fall to the floor along with the remote and lifted her hips.

"Want to be my boy toy?" she asked, almost unable to get the words out through her ragged breaths.

She heard the tear of a packet and smirked to herself as the tip of his cock pressed against her entrance just a few seconds later, and she spread her legs further, lifting her hips to allow him better access as he pushed in.

He fucked her hard and fast, his balls slapping against her skin as he gripped her hips tightly in his palms, pulling them against his cock. She wrapped her legs around him, knowing that the heels of her stilettos were probably digging into his back, but he didn't seem to mind as he groaned out her name, telling her how  _tight_ and  _hot_ she was and how  _good_ she felt wrapped around him and  _yes, scream my name for me, love. I want to hear how much you like my cock in you_.

She was clawing at the wood of the desk, her breathing fast and ragged as she choked out his name, begging him to fuck her faster and harder, and she felt the tightness in her core shatter when she tipped over the edge as he fucked her through her orgasm while she writhed underneath him.

He came shortly afterwards, and she straightened her clothes after he broke away, disposing of the condom and making sure to pick up the toys from the floor.

"So, any of them appeal to you?" he asked.

His voice would have been casual if it wasn't thickly coated with desire.

"One of them definitely did," she said, sliding off the table and bending to pick up her thong to find it gone. She looked up to see him smirking, rubbing the lace between his fingers.

"Which one, love?"

"It'll drop down to 'none' if the one I'm interested in doesn't give me back my thong in the next five seconds."

"I'll give it back to you tonight."  
She raised an eyebrow. "Confident."

"I'll meet you at the burger place down the street? Six o'clock?"

She gave him an assessing look, narrowing her eyes. "Okay. Six o'clock."

* * *

**kc + "our weirdo friends are throwing a wedding for their dogs and we both got dragged along."**

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Klaus mumbled under his breath, making his pew companion give him a knowing look as she discreetly tried to hide her iPhone behind the wedding program so that she could play Candy Crush Saga instead of watching the spectacle unfolding in front of them.

Klaus regretted that he'd listened to his sister for once and turned his phone off. He gave the blonde next to him an envious look, and she shot him a small smile as he watched over her shoulder.

She hit the button to go back to the home screen, and he watched her hit the Scrabble button. She shot him a subtle raised eyebrow and he nodded. She scooted infinitesimally closer to him and turned her phone away so that he couldn't see her screen, her tongue between her teeth as she considered her letters.

She tapped and dragged the letters, trying to glance up at the altar every few seconds before sliding the phone to him.

He had to restrain a laugh at what she'd named the game.

_dog wedding salvation_

Really, he couldn't blame her. He didn't know that dog weddings existed until he got the wedding invitation meticulously crafted by his sister inviting him to the pending nuptials between Snickers and Skittles.

And no, that hadn't been planned.

Rebekah's German Shepherd was named 'Skittles'  _ironically_  (poor thing), and her best friend Katherine had always had a thing for the chocolate bars. Their dogs were  _obnoxious._

The blonde next to him was Caroline, the third in their little trio, who he'd met in passing exactly three times (not that he could remember each one of them distinctly with perfect clarity, or anything). Once over Skype when she walked into his sister's room to ask something about their entertainment system, once at Rebekah's birthday party where he'd introduced himself and thought she'd been laughing at him until he went to the bathroom and saw that he had chocolate frosting on his nose, and once when she'd asked him to pass the chocolate sauce at the ice cream bar for Rebekah's next birthday party.

He hadn't Facebook stalked her, or looked at Rebekah's Instagram, or asked Rebekah subtle questions about her, but he knew her face (because  _fine_ , he had Facebook and Instagram stalked her).

He had a feeling that his sister had purposefully engineered the seating placements so that they were next to each other (matchmaking was her favorite activity after shopping and apparently throwing absurd weddings for her dog).

It really was absurd, though. Of course, he didn't mind seeing Caroline in a pretty dress, but there were only about seven guests, all of whom looked bored out of their minds. He wasn't even quite sure how Rebekah convinced him to go, besides free food (and he had to admit that as a bachelor in his early twenties, free food was almost a 100% guarantee of his attendance).

He nearly groaned out loud when Caroline passed her phone back, apparently having made a seven letter word (she was soundly thrashing him at the game), and she seemed to be suppressing a laugh at the look on his face. He made his word and handed it back to her.

There was a very pointed clearing of Rebekah's throat, and he looked up to see her glaring at both of them as Stefan stood in between the dogs at the front, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else. Literally anywhere.

This caused Klaus to start making a mental list of all the places he'd rather be (including a family dinner including his father or a room of angry lions), but he took Caroline's phone back when she handed it to him.

 _This is the actual worst,_ she'd written on her notes app.

_I agree._

She rolled her eyes.

_Do you want to get out of here?_

_For what?_ he asked, inwardly praying that she meant sex. God, please let it be sex. He'd only been fantasizing about it for the last two years.

_You look terrified. It's kind of cute. I'll meet you in front. I'm not exactly religious, but I feel uncomfortable having sex in church._

He looked up at her, and she was looking away from him at the dogs at the front.

_I'm not terrified of sex._

_Oh, I know. Rebekah has some complaints about the amount of girls you brought home. You're terrified of me. Don't worry. I don't bite. Unless you're into that ;)_

_That was a terrible pick-up line,_

_Did it work?_

_I'll see you in front five after you leave._

He passed the phone back and turned to the front where Rebekah was looking at them suspiciously. Caroline got up and left a minute or so later, and when he stood up about five minutes after, Rebekah raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes, making a small shooing motion with her hand.

He walked to the front to see Caroline there, leaning against the railing. She pushed herself off and walked towards him, her arms crossed over her chest. "You could have just asked me out you know."

He shrugged, his hands in his pockets. "You didn't seem all that interested."

"I'm interested," she said simply, a smile spreading across her face.

"All right. I'll take you to dinner tonight."

"It's only like, two o'clock."

He raised his eyebrows, fighting down a smile, and decided that Caroline wasn't quite so intimidating when she blushed.

* * *

**Can you write for me a drabble All Human, where Klaus is a masseur and Caroline needs to relax after a stressful week of work. Of course smut ;) A kiss from Paola (an italian fan who loves your stories! ps. sorry for my grammar .)**

* * *

He dropped his keys in the bowl by the door, closing and locking it behind him. "Caroline?" he called, making his way up the stairs.

It was odd. His girlfriend was usually home by now (unless she was having a late day at the office, but then she'd text him to let him know not to wait for her for dinner), and usually she would at least yell a greeting from wherever she was in their small house.

He poked his head into their bedroom, half-expecting to find Caroline asleep (she'd been overworking herself lately, and he'd told her so many times that she needed to slow down, but she brushed it off).

His instincts had been correct, and she was face down on the bed, her heels dangling off her toes and her dress bunched up around her legs. He debated on not waking her, but he knew that her sleep schedule being off would be worse than her irritability at having to wake up from her nap.

"Caroline?" he said softly, brushing her hair behind her ear and rubbing her back lightly.

"That feels nice," Caroline mumbled, turning her face to the side and cracking an eye open.

"I should hope so."

She laughed quietly and turned over, stretching out over the bed on her back, kicking off her shoes. "I had the worst day ever."

"I'm sorry, love. Is there anything I can do?"

"Give me a massage."

"The kind that I do for my job, or the kind that isn't at all like my job and usually ends up with you screaming my name?" he asked dryly.

"Mmm...Both please."

He laughed quietly. "I doubt you'll feel much like the second after the first."

"Fair enough," she said, sitting up slowly and pushing off the bed, a whine of discomfort escaping her as she stretched before lifting up her hair and turning away from him.

"So which option would that be?" he asked, obligingly unzipping her dress.

"Option two, obviously."

He moved behind her, kissing her neck and shoulder softly as he ran his hands down her sides, softly stroking the swell of her hips, hooking his fingers around the hem of her thong. "I approve this plan," he mumbled against her skin, placing open-mouthed kisses to it, her taste lingering sweetly on his tongue.

"Of course you do."

She sighed in contentment as his lips and tongue continued to tease her skin, his palms moving slowly up her sides, pausing to rub lightly against her taut stomach, his fingers trailing over her ribs, raking his nails lightly against her.

He moved his hands to cup her breasts through her bra, unhooking the front clasp to knead them with his palms, pinching her nipples lightly, making her lean back into him and moan softly. He pulled her back against his front more tightly, wedging one of his legs between her thighs, smirking against her shoulder as she rolled her hips against it.

He moved backwards to the bed, keeping her secure against him before turning around and gently guiding her to lie face-down, climbing on to settle on his knees behind her, knocking her legs aside gently to spread them before leaning over her, running his palms gently up and down her back before gripping her shoulders lightly, stroking them with his thumbs, making her shudder in pleasure, moaning softly.

"That feels so nice."

He grinned, rubbing her shoulders a bit more before trailing his hands down to her hips again, running them over her arse to her inner thighs, lightly scratching his fingernails against the sensitive skin, making her hips jerk.

"Relax," he said quietly, and by her irritated huff he could tell she heard the smile in it.

"There's relaxing and there's releasing tension. I want the latter, not the former."

That surprised a low chuckle out of him, and Caroline shifted under his hands.

"Klaus," she mumbled impatiently. "Touch me."

"I am touching you."

"Not in the right places."

"Well, where do you want me to touch you?"

"Are you serious right now?"

He didn't answer, simply moving his fingers closer to the apex of her thighs. "Here?"

"Closer."

"Closer to where?" he teased, brushing his fingertip torturously close to her center.

He tried to fight down a laugh as she huffed irritably, twisting around to lie on her back and grabbing his hand, pulling it to her core. "Here."

He was straining against his jeans, watching her on her back, her eyes dark with her legs spread for him, and she looked at him as though she knew exactly where his thoughts were going, arching her back and letting her eyes flutter shut as one of his fingers circled her entrance, her lips slightly parted, tongue darting out to lick them.

"Please," she whispered, rolling her hips against his fingers.

"Please, what?"

Her eyes flew open and she glared at him, making him grin and he pushed two fingers into her wet heat, making her moan loudly, her legs spreading just a bit more, fingers winding into the bedsheets.

"Do you like that?"

"Yes," she said impatiently. "More please."

He began to pump his fingers inside of her, his thumb brushing her clit every few strokes, and she moaned his name as he moved to pinch and roll her nipples as the other hand fucked her hard, hooking his fingers against her walls to brush her g-spot with every stroke.

She was writhing beneath him now, clawing at the sheets as she arched her back for him. She'd always been so perfectly responsive to his touch, her body sensitive and wanting for him, and he moved his hand to stroke her inner thigh, his fingers never breaking the rhythm of their thrusts, and she panted out that she was going to come, her back arching, eyelids fluttering shut.

She was breathing raggedly as she came down from her high, and she smiled at him brightly, grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand to her mouth. She held his gaze, her eyes dark with lust as she ran her tongue along his fingers in long, lazy strokes, licking her juices away before wrapping her lips around them, letting her tongue swipe over the pads of his fingers.

He was almost painfully hard by the time she pulled his fingers away from her mouth, licking her lips and undoing the button of his jeans, pushing them down and grasping him. He groaned, his hips instinctively thrusting against her palm.

She smirked. "Like that?"

"Yes," he ground out, looming over her, supporting himself on his elbows as she stroked him firmly before guiding him to her soaking core, swearing as he pushed in, her walls clenching around his cock.

He fucked her slowly, the thrusts of his hips matching the rhythm of hers as he bent down to capture her lips with his, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, making her moan. She clawed at his hair and back, wrapping her legs around his waist as they moved together, and he groaned her name as his balls tightened, fucking her faster, his balls slapping against her skin.

He reached down in between them to rub her clit, his teeth raking against her lips and jaw, and he felt her come around him, panting and moaning as she dug her fingernails into his back, the pleasurably painful scratches tipping him over the edge.


	47. Zombies! - Good Girl - Emily's Latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Caroline is saved from a group of zombies by a stranger. This stranger turns out to be a feared hitman. Now that she knows his secret, she can't leave.  
> 2\. Role reversal of Good Boy. Dom!Klaus, Sub!Caroline. Smut. Warnings in prompt section.  
> 3\. Caroline and Klaus are baristas who make a bet. Klaus cheats. Sort of. Fluff!

 

* * *

Can you do a drabble where Klaus kidnaps caroline? Doesn't have to be smutty or dark... idk you decide

* * *

He was sitting in the cafe drinking his coffee minding his own business when it happened.

There was a loud explosion of sound, and the windows rattled, the glass breaking. Klaus threw himself to the floor under the table, covering his head with his arms, his fighting instincts and training kicking in.

He heard the rest of the room scream, and he crawled out to assess the situation.

Zombies.

He would have laughed if it wasn't so utterly ridiculous. There was a giant group of them, and he looked around wildly for a back door. It was pandemonium, everyone running around trying to find a way out, and Klaus fingered the gun strapped to his belt (he felt naked without one, so sue him), and looked around to see a girl with blonde hair being approached by the hoard. She seemed frozen in place, and he huffed irritably, not quite knowing why he felt it necessary to save her, but grabbing her by the back of her hoodie nonetheless, dragging her away with him.

"Oh my god, what are you doing?" she screamed, struggling to get away from him.

The cafe was empty now, they were the last ones left, and he simply picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"What the fuck? Put me down."

"Look, it's either come with me, a trained security professional, or get eaten by zombies," he snapped, and she stopped struggling immediately, letting him cart her out in a fireman's carry. "Do you have a car?" he asked, holding her securely with one hand as the other fished around in his jacket for his keys.

"I'll come with you. Put me down. And no, I took the bus."

"I'm parked this way," he said, setting her down and gesturing.

"I'm just supposed to go with you?"

He gave her what he hoped amounted to a 'duh' expression and simply picked her up again, ignoring her shriek of indignance.

He opened his car door and pushed her inside, shutting it behind her, and wasn't surprised when she didn't leave, simply buckling her seatbelt as he climbed in. She glared at him. "You didn't need to kidnap me."

"I'm not kidnapping you. I'm saving you," he said, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Klaus. You?"

She looked vaguely surprised at the question. "Caroline."

In the three hours since the boring rush hour of that morning, the streets had become tightly packed and completely disorganized. He pulled into the parking lot of the first drugstore he saw and parked, not bothering to lock the doors. His car would be difficult to hotwire, and he had the key. "Come on."

"What are we doing?"

"Grab first aid supplies, canned food, anything you can get your hands on. Put it in the basket."

"That's stealing."

"This is a zombie apocalypse," he pointed out, grabbing a basket and shoving it into her hands before getting his own and walking quickly in the opposite direction.

He grabbed toothbrushes, deodorant, shampoo...little things that would come in handy that one wouldn't normally think of unless they'd been in a situation where they'd missed all of them. He spied Caroline walking down the beauty aisle, grabbing bobby pins, tweezers, and various other all-purpose items, and privately thought that it was good she had at least a few braincells. He moved on to the first aid aisle, and after he had grabbed everything he took a cursory look over Caroline's basket (how many pads did it take to get through one cycle exactly? Was she planning on creating a river of blood?) before they had a quick confrontation with the cashier (meaning Klaus pointed a gun at them and they ran). Soon enough, they were back in the car, driving away.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked.

"I'd also like to stop by a gun store to pick something easy to use up for you."

"Who says I can't shoot a gun?" she asked, looking a bit insulted.

"Can you?" he asked, trying not to sound too impatient.

"Yes. My mom was a cop, and my dad was into hunting."

"What do you feel the most comfortable with?"

"Pistol."

He nodded and asked her to google the nearest gun supply store (thank god for smartphones), and soon they had picked up a few extra weapons.

She still seemed completely uncomfortable around him, and he couldn't really blame her, as he was essentially a perfect stranger that dragged her away from the rest of the crowd into his car, made her steal from a drugstore, and handed her a gun, telling her to save it for the zombies.

Yeah, objectively it didn't seem like a positive experience.

He was  _trying_ , though.

He called his sister, who didn't pick up, and he left her (and subsequently each of his other siblings) a message, asking if they'd seen anything similar where they lived. Caroline sat quietly the entire time, staring out the window, and he had a feeling that she was building up for some sort of rant.

This was proven true when they arrived back at his house, which was small and fairly secure. He parked in the garage, securing the door, and she helped him sort through their supplies before he grabbed a tent and an air mattress as well as a warm, fuzzy blanket, stuffing them in his trunk.

When he stared at it, it looked very much like they were about to go on some sort of bizarre long-term camping trip. He kept a few of Rebekah's things in the spare room, and she looked like she might be just about the same size, so he told her to grab everything from there.

After gathering some very basic laundry supplies and a clothesline, they were back on the road.

"Why couldn't we stay at your house?"

"It's not secure enough."

"So where are we going that's secure?" she asked, sounding a bit irritable.

"Well, unless you have any suggestions, I was planning on driving us to my brother's house in Chicago."

"Chicago? That's like, a four day drive."

"Yes, and my brother is incredibly paranoid with a four-bedroom house that could easily hold us and the rest of my family."

"Why are you taking me with you?"

"Do you want me to leave you here?"

"That doesn't answer my question," she said, clearly not willing to admit that he was really her best hope of survival, even though he had a feeling that she wouldn't do too badly on her own.

He sighed. "You looked terrified, but you recovered very quickly. To be honest I was intending on dropping you off somewhere once we got away, but you seem like a reasonably pleasant person, as well as not a complete idiot, so I decided to take you along."

"Okay."

"We need to start driving before the freeways get clogged," he said, keeping his voice businesslike as they packed more items into the car.

"Why are we taking all these things if we're just heading to your brother's? We'll take turns driving, won't we?"

"Just in case," he said simply, slamming the trunk closed and sliding into the driver's seat.

**XXX**

She honestly wasn't quite sure what she was doing here.

This guy...Klaus...had saved her from a zombie invasion, and seemed like a reasonably nice person, but she couldn't help but feel like there was something off about him. Something dark.

She gave him a side-eye as he drove, trying not to be obvious about her observations. He was  _very_ attractive, and he had an accent, which pretty much knocked him from attractive to hot.

They drove for hours, and though his jaw twitched every time a song came on he didn't like, he let her sing along to the radio as they went. When the radio station abruptly cut off around evening, leaving the buzz of static, he turned it off without comment.

He got gas at a reasonably safe looking station, and she watched him twitch with every movement around them, clearly expecting to be attacked.

He told her that she should sleep so that she could take over driving when she woke, and she obligingly let her eyes shut, not realizing how exhausted she'd been until she fell asleep.

They switched to her driving as soon as she woke up, and he set up the GPS to guide her before looking out the window, his eyelids drooping. Though she followed the pink line of the directions on the screen for over six hours, as far as she knew, he didn't sleep.

When they pulled into what was supposedly his brother's house a few days later, she couldn't keep her jaw from dropping. The meaning of 'house' apparently meant 'small military fortress'.

It was large and imposing, a huge wall surrounding the building, and Klaus had to type a keycode to get into the building.

"Who's your friend, brother?" she heard a girl say from next to them.

She turned to see a very pretty blonde girl appraising her with narrowed eyes. "Is she your fuck of the week?"

"Bekah, now is not the time to be petty."

The girl-Bekah-huffed and flipped her hair. "I'll let Elijah know you only need one room, then."

"I'd prefer another room, actually," Caroline cut in irritably. "And I'm not his fuck of the week, thank you."

"You will be soon, I'm sure," Rebekah said nastily. "And anyway, I'm not letting you share my room, and you certainly can't have your own, so Nik is your only option. Unless, of course, you'd like to stay with Kol, but at least Nik has about zero chance of feeling you up in your sleep. He likes his women awake, this one."

Caroline honestly wasn't quite sure where to begin with processing that statement and decided not to touch it for now, hoping that this Kol person wouldn't be coming anywhere near her anytime soon.

"Nik?" she asked, turning to Klaus.

"Niklaus," he said simply.

She felt her eyes widen. "Oh my god, you're Niklaus Mikaelson."

"Yep."

"You're a criminal."  
"Yep."

"You kill people."

"That's true."

"You're a psychopath."

"Now, love, I wouldn't go that far."

"Don't call me love. Let me out of here. Are you going to kill me? Why did you take me?"

"Relax Caroline, please. I'm not going to kill you. I won't touch you, all right? I was being truthful. I honestly just felt bad. I'm not emotionless, just willing to kill for money. There's a difference."

"It's a terrible thing to do."

He shrugged. "I'm a terrible person. Let me see if I can convince Rebekah to part with some of her pajamas, hmm?"

"They'd better cover me up completely," Caroline mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"Caroline, love, I don't know if you have siblings, but I'm going to assume you don't. If Rebekah owned any 'sexy' pajamas, I'd rather die than find out."

She couldn't help but laugh, but as soon as she did she snapped her mouth shut, ignoring Klaus's smug grin.

"Where should I put my stuff?"

"Second door on the left."

She nodded, taking a deep breath. In the space of less than a week, her entire life had changed. She wouldn't see any of her friends again, she was stuck in a fortress, forced to share a bedroom with a serial killer and his bitchy sister, though admittedly the serial killer seemed to at least have some manners. She was not looking forward to the next few days, and she wondered how her life had become such a clusterfuck so fast.

Fucking zombies.

* * *

Sequel to good boy? / Hey:) Could you write another drabble similar to 'Good boy', but with Klaus as dominant please?  
Warnings: Name-calling, leashes,  **consensual**  compulsion, consensual everything...humiliation stuff, dirty talk, pretty much one of the dirtiest things I've ever written...

* * *

"Does this look okay for the party tonight?" she asked, coming out of their walk-in closet and turning around slowly, the skirt of the strapless dress swirling around her.

"You look lovely," he said, not looking up from his laptop.

"You didn't even see it."

He raised his eyes to rake over her body slowly, making a flush stain her cheeks at the intensity of it. "Are you calling me a liar, love?" he asked quietly,  _dangerously_ , and she knew she'd stepped over the line.

They were always in play when they were alone (unless she used the 'can we take a break' safe-word), and she hadn't exactly forgotten, but it seemed like an innocent thing to say, and it just sort of came out.

Oops.

"No," she said, biting her lip, testing his mood.

"No, what?"

She cursed whatever minion had put him in a bad mood that day. He never took things like that out on her per say, but it did make him more likely to catch things that she wasn't supposed to do but often went unnoticed or unaddressed.

"No, Master."

He slid off the bed and walked towards her slowly, predatorily. "Down."

She dropped to her hands and knees, gaze lowered, unwilling to irritate him further.

She heard him stop behind her, and he bent down to unzip the dress she'd asked for his opinion on, carefully letting the bodice fall before tugging it over her hips. It fell to pool around her knees and he pulled it under her shins, trying not to tear it, letting it crumple to the floor next to her. He unclipped the strapless bra, letting it fall away, freeing her breasts, and slid her thong down to her knees. "Lift your leg so I can get this off of you," he ordered.

She complied, feeling her core ache at the embarrassment of Klaus stripping her as though she had no ability to do so herself. "Other leg. Good girl," he crooned, running his hand down the back of her thigh once the scrap of fabric was on the floor, making goosebumps bloom on her skin.

He stroked a single finger down her spine, and she shivered slightly, feeling a stab of arousal hit her as she felt him move past her to the closet. "Stay," he ordered as she heard the closet door slide open and the clink of metal against metal as he removed what she knew was most likely the leash from its hook on the wall.

"Perhaps you should stay home tonight, as you don't seem to be in the mood to behave."

"If that's what pleases you, Master," she choked out.

She'd been planning the party for  _months_ , and she knew that Klaus wouldn't  _really_ make her miss it, but she didn't want to take the chance.

"Eager to please me, are you, my pet?"

"Yes, Master."

He moved her hair aside to clip the lead to her beautiful chain-linked necklace that they picked out together as a collar when she agreed to try the arrangement (and eventually agreed to indefinitely, as it was something they both greatly enjoyed), and enchanted to be unbreakable. She leaned into his touch, her eyelids fluttering closed.

"I'm tempted to take you like this, to hook the end of the lead to a column outside the front doors," he said, his voice husky. "Naked and wet and wanting, tied there for all to see to wait for your master to return…"

She felt a blush overtake her cheeks, her core aching at the image he'd painted for her, though she doubted she'd like it in practice. He smirked, seeming to guess her train of thought.

"Does the idea of that excite you, my pet? For the guests to look at you as they walk by and know who  _owns_ you?"

"Yes, Master," she mumbled.

"Perhaps someday," he said quietly, running his fingers through her hair again, tugging it lightly, making her moan. "For today, though, you're all mine. Despite your pretty answers, it seems you might need a little reminder of how to be obedient for your master."

He jerked the leash lightly as he began to walk away, and she crawled to follow him, staying slightly behind his steps. She followed him to one of the sitting rooms, the only one with a soft carpet that wouldn't hurt her knees too badly, and she knelt at his feet when he stopped in the center, hands twisted together in her lap.

"Stay."

He unclipped her leash and set it on the coffee table, still unwound, a clear reminder that he would use it if he felt it necessary. He returned to her, and she refrained from rolling her eyes when he praised her for following such a simple command.

"Fetch one of the vibraters," he ordered, gesturing to the small cupboard in the corner of the room.

She felt the all too familiar blush as she crawled over to it. He loved things like this, she knew: watching her follow the "palms on the ground" rule, making her do simple tasks with her teeth and lips, showing how completely at his mercy she was when she followed the rules…

With a practiced movement, she tugged the knob to open it with her teeth, catching the door with her nose and pushing it aside to pick up one of the vibrators in her mouth and bring it back, dropping it at his feet, not looking up at what was sure to be a smug smirk on his face.

She felt the tightness of arousal fill her lower belly at the embarrassment of being told to fetch a sex toy, to drop it at Klaus's feet like an obedient pet, and she rubbed her thighs together to create friction as she grew wet from the idea of it.

"Good girl," he praised, making another stab of arousal hit her pussy as he bent to pick up the toy. "Roll over."

She obediently laid down on her back, spreading her legs just the way he liked, her back arched. He knelt beside her, teasing her nipples with one hand, the other lazily circling her entrance with the toy. She moaned.

"Do you understand why I'm upset with you?"

"Yes, Master."

"Why am I upset with you?"

"Because I was impertinent and doubted the truth of your words."

"And?"

"And because I tested your patience by not addressing you properly with the respect that you deserve as my Master," she said, her voice strained as he barely pushed the toy inside her, removing it before she could roll her hips for friction.

"Do you think you deserve to be punished?"

"If that's what pleases you, Master."

"On your knees, my pet."

He sank down on the couch, and pointed to his feet. "Heel. No, knees apart, pet. I want to watch you struggle for friction with nothing to rub against."

Her lips were mere centimeters away from the bulge in his jeans, and he laced his fingers through her hair, pushing her lightly, encouraging her.

She managed to pull the zipper down with her teeth, but it took longer to undo the button, and she felt her core ache with need as he watched her struggle on her hands and knees, his dark eyes wanting as he laid back against the couch, watching her work to free him from his clothes.

When she finally managed to undo the button and carefully tugged the waistband of his boxers down before moving to take his cock in her mouth, letting out a small moan as he tugged her back by the hair.

"Did I say you could pleasure me with your mouth?"

"No, Master."

"Beg."

She knew she was dripping wet, her pussy aching for his touch, for friction, for  _anything_ , and he knew it, smirking down at her as she flushed from arousal and need.

"May I please pleasure you with my mouth, Master?"

"You can do better. Beg."

"Please let me suck your cock, Master. I want to make up for my impertinence."

"Not good enough."

"Please let me pleasure you, Master. Let me make you come. I want to show you what a good girl I can be for you. Please let me."

He smirked. "Tongue only, my pet."

She ran her tongue along the underside of his cock, swirling it around he head and peeking up at his face through her eyelashes, pushing down a smile when he groaned, fisting her hair. "Yes, just like that, good girl."

She lapped at his skin, almost preening at the hungry look on his face as she pleasured him. "I love seeing you like this, my pet. Such a good little slut on your knees for me, eagerly lapping at my cock with your tongue. You enjoy serving your Master like this, don't you? Do you get wet from obeying me? From being a good girl and pleasuring me with your body? Spreading your legs for me and screaming as you come around my cock?"

It took all of her effort to resist reaching down and pleasuring herself with her hand, but she managed it, her fingernails digging into the carpet.

"Yes, just like that," he praised. "Such a good little pet, so hungry for the taste of my cock on your tongue, for my come in your mouth. Wrap your lips around me now, yes, just like that. Good girl."

She gagged as he thrusted into her mouth, his cock hitting the back of her throat, his balls smacking lightly against her chin as he moved. "I didn't say you could move, pet. Keep your hands and knees on the ground like a good girl while I fuck your face with my cock."

She moaned around him, sucking hard as he stiffened before spilling in her mouth, making sure it would hit her tongue so that she'd taste it.

He pulled away, tucking himself back into his clothes and fixing them. "Such a good little slut," he said quietly, running his fingers through her hair. "What do you do when your Master lets you taste his come?"

"Thank you, Master," she said dutifully, licking her lips almost unconsciously, making him smirk.

He picked up the leash from the coffee table, slotting it back into her necklace before sitting back down and tugging it lightly. "Up," he ordered, patting his lap, and she straddled him, letting his hand stroke her ass as he pulled the leash lightly. "Such a good girl," he mumbled against her lips before biting them roughly, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She moaned, rolling her hips against his rapidly hardening erection. "You're going to beg to come all over my cock, and I may even allow you to clean it with your tongue if you ask nicely enough."

"Thank you, Master."

* * *

kc + baristas trying to make better lattes than the other au (AND IF THERE'S A BET INVOLVED WHERE THEY END UP GOING ON A DATE SO BE IT)

* * *

"No. Are you kidding me? I totally make better lattes."

"Want to bet?" Klaus asked, smirking.

"Um, I'd rather not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm very sure."

"If you win, I'll take your shift on Friday so that you can go to that concert."

"If we were to hypothetically make this bet, then it would be 'when I win'. Just in case though, what happens if you win? Which you hypothetically wouldn't."

"Have dinner with me. Hey, don't look at me like that. That's a legitimate reward."

"I'm not a reward."

"Calm down. I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't tell me to calm down. Anyway, fine. Next latte order we make two, and they can tell us which one is better. Deal?"

"Fair enough."

Caroline huffed and turned to look at the door. The cafe was going through a quick lull in customers right after the morning rush, and they had a quick minute to catch up on getting more milk from the back. "So. Next one to order a latte?" Caroline checked.

Klaus nodded.

They only had three minutes before the first customer walked in, and he ordered a mocha, making Caroline inwardly pout.

A group of what appeared to be high school girls enjoying the summer day walked in next, and Caroline took the three Frappuccino orders before the last girl smiled and ordered a vanilla latte. Caroline nodded. "Okay. So, my coworker and I have a bet to see who makes better lattes. We'll make you two on the house, and you can tell us which is better. Does that work for you?"

"Yeah, wow. Okay!"

Caroline nodded and waved Klaus over. "Medium vanilla latte," she said simply, and Klaus nodded, smirking.

Caroline frowned, unsure why until she turned to the girl, who was eyeing Klaus like a piece of meat. He flashed her a dimpled grin and grabbed a cup. "What's your name?" he asked, using his British accent to its full potential, making Caroline resist the urge to gag.

"Um, Emily."

"All right, Emily. Coming right up."

"Cheater," Caroline hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, grinning.

Caroline huffed. She was going to make the best latte the world had ever seen, and Emily would just  _have_ to pick it. Although, really, Caroline knew she didn't have a chance. Damn teenage girl hormones…

And it didn't hurt in the slightest that Klaus had flirted with the other girl to win a bet with her. Not one bit. At all.

The lattes were made soon enough and Emily had watched Klaus like a hawk to see which one was his before only taking a cursory sip of Caroline's and then one of Klaus's, making an exaggerated moan at the taste ( _seriously?_ ) before declaring him the winner.

"Looks like I win," he said, smirking at her, turning away from Emily like the manipulative dickweed he was.

"It wasn't a fair competition," Caroline said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Fair or not, I still won."  
She rolled her eyes.

"So, dinner tomorrow night? I know that pizza place down the street is your favorite."

"Stalker," she mumbled.

"Or I asked Bonnie."

Caroline whirled around to glare at her friend, who was heating up a scone. "Traitor!" she hissed.

Bonnie just gave her a helpless sort-of shrug.

"Fine. Dinner tomorrow," Caroline said primly. "My shift's over in ten, so I'm going to do inventory and head out."

Ten minutes later, she was untying her apron, trying to pretend that she didn't feel a bit excited for the next day. She grabbed her purse and started to leave, but Klaus called her over.

"What?"

He grabbed her hand, and in the cheesiest move she'd ever seen, brushed his lips over her knuckles. "See you tomorrow, Caroline."

"Whatever," she mumbled, stomping away before he saw the blush that stained her cheeks.


	48. Believe It or Not - Being Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Caroline tells Klaus she loves him. Klaus is allergic to feelings. Smut.  
> 2\. Klaus and Caroline are college roommates. He finds her vibrator. They have sex. Smut.

 

* * *

**Aloha! :) Hope you are having a happy spring, and I have a Drabble request if you are still taking them..? Would you consider a future piece (vampire-universe) where Care tells Klaus she loves him for the first time, and he gets all bugged out about it until eventually deflecting with sex? A little bit of fluff, smut, and angst all in one.. Please! / kc + "I love you, Klaus. Either you believe it or not, I do." and he looked scared.**

* * *

The stench of blood was strong when she walked into the house, and she felt veins creep up under her eyes. She took a few deep breaths, suppressing them as best she could, before following the smell to the basement. She knew what she'd find, but she always had a bizarre urge to check to make sure, as though she didn't hear Klaus's voice, soft and dangerous, interrogating whatever poor soul had ended up down there.

She knocked on the door of the stairs and entered without waiting for him to say anything (say what you wanted about Caroline's mother, but she did instill  _some_ manners), trying not to sigh in exasperation at what she found.

There was a man covered in blood but apparently completely unharmed (vampire or werewolf, then), tied to a chair, glaring at Klaus, who was looking at Caroline somewhat guiltily, holding a knife in his hand. "How was your day, love?" he asked, slipping the knife into his back pocket and walking over to peck her on the lips.

"Fine, but don't touch me, you'll get blood on my clothes. What did this one do?"

"Plotting to kill you," Klaus said, and she could hear how angry and upset he was despite his attempt at a casual tone.

"Do you have proof?"

"I'm bleeding the vervain out so that I can question him."

Vampire, then.

"Okay, well, make sure he actually did something before you kill him, okay?"

He nodded, giving her a calculating look, and she managed a grim smile before leaving.

She felt like a masochist whenever she walked down those stairs. She hated seeing people hurt and tortured, and though she'd become used to seeing Klaus covered in the blood of other people, she doubted she'd ever be okay with it.

However, turning a blind eye to the occasional torture session was one of the unofficial compromises of their relationship, and she wasn't going to start blaming him for it now. He always looked so guilty whenever she walked in, though. He knew it bothered her, she was sure, but she couldn't ask him to change who he was for her.

If she wanted to date a fluffy bunny vampire, she wouldn't be with him.

She took a quick shower and changed out of her work clothes into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top and fell back onto their bed, exhausted from her day. She fooled around on her phone for a while, turning it off and putting it aside when she heard Klaus's heavy footsteps walking up the stairs.

He slid open the door and she gave him a small smile as he stripped out of his blood-soaked clothes.

"How did it go?"

"He was planning to take you and hold you for leverage until I agreed to dagger myself for a year. Ridiculous plan, really."

"Especially considering the daggers don't work on you."

He smiled slightly. "Yes, there's that. I'm going to take a shower. Join me?"

She nodded despite the fact that she'd just had one, sensing that the shower was more of a metaphor for 'are you mad at me'. "Can you put your clothes to soak though? I know that you have more money than you know what to do with, but if you keep throwing them in the hamper with dried blood all over them I'll be forced to buy you new clothes, and I might even invest in some colored shirts."

"Oh, the horror," he said dryly.

"I'm thinking a nice burnt red. It'll bring out your eyes."

He rolled his eyes, obligingly taking one of the tanks of premixed hydrogen peroxide and water and pouring it into the plastic basin with his clothes before grabbing some new ones out of the closet and disappearing into the bathroom. She heard the water running and stripped, following him in.

Their shower was large, almost taking up half the bathroom space, with a polished tile floor and glass paneled doors. He was standing under one of the three showerheads scrubbing his skin with soap, the water running red down the drain, and when she stepped in she inhaled the scent of him, woodsy and masculine, and he gave her a dimpled smile.

She smiled back, cupping his face and kissing him as the soap from his chest dripped down her breasts. His hands fell on her hips and he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. "I know that you don't approve of my methods for extracting information, but–"

"Klaus, stop," she said firmly, and before he could say anything, she continued with, "I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to this relationship, okay?"

He nodded, still clearly a bit uneasy, but he'd always been terrible at talking about his feelings, and she was surprised he'd even brought it up. She took a deep breath, deciding to spit out the words that had been marinating in her for the last few months, that she'd been terrified to say.

But he needed reassurance, and she needed to tell him, to reassure herself.

"I love you, Klaus. Either you believe it or you don't, but I do."

He looked scared. Terrified, even, and she wondered whether saying it had been a mistake.

She knew that he loved her, but it hurt that he didn't choke out the words himself, even after he seemed to collect himself, the water still pouring down on them in rivets, their hair sticking to their faces, his hands slippery on her waist.

She reached back to turn the water off, sensing there wouldn't be much washing happening and not wanting to waste water (because she'd be on earth for the apocalypse, thank you, and had no interest in having no humans to feed on). She stepped out of their shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself. "I'm going to get dressed," she said quietly, slightly ashamed of her voice cracking because  _she knew_ he loved her and that he was terrified of feelings, but good god, would it kill him to give her some reassurance?

Was she weak for feeling like she needed it?

She had only taken a step before he had sped them to the bed, tearing her towel off, his lips crashing into hers, desperate and rough.

She moaned into his mouth, her hands drifting down his back as he gripped her hips, grinding his hard cock against her thigh. His lips moved from her mouth to her cheek, pressing light kisses and nips down her jaw to her neck and collarbone before he palmed one breast with his hand, taking the other nipple in his mouth, making her moan and arch her back, one hand fisting the sheets and the other tangled in his hair. He pulled at her nipples lightly with his fingers and teeth, his other hand trailing down to stroke her inner thighs before lazily circling her entrance.

"Klaus…" she moaned, trailing off, spreading her legs a bit wider to allow him easier access.

He pushed two fingers into her soaking pussy, curling his fingers slightly to brush against her walls, making her hips jerk towards his hand. He set a slow, languid rhythm, letting his lips trail down her abdomen as he approached her core with his mouth, lightly teasing her inner thighs with his tongue and teeth before he pulled his fingers out to hold her hips down with his hands.

She spread her legs for him, and moaned loudly as he swirled his tongue around her clit before pressing her hips down as he teased her entrance with his tongue, tugging her body so that his face was as close to her center as possible, her juices soaking his lips.

He pushed his tongue into her entrance and she swore loudly, tangling her fingers harder in his curls and pressing his face into her, feeling him smile slightly as he pleasured her with his mouth.

"Fuck, Klaus…Oh my god, that feels so good…"

The sounds he made as he licked her pussy were so filthy and delicious, making her core ache despite the thorough tonguefucking he was giving her. She screamed for him, begging him, the expletives falling from her mouth making him smirk as she pulled at his hair, and he moaned against her, cupping her ass and lifting her slightly to encourage her thighs to rest on his shoulders.

She felt the coil in her belly tighten and snap, and she screamed his name as she came on his tongue, her mind going blissfully blank at the pleasure of it.

His mouth was back on hers, his tongue plundering her mouth, making her taste herself, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as his cock pushed into her, filling her so fucking perfectly. She rolled her hips against him, anxious for him to move, and he did so, pinching her nipples as he fucked her slowly, pulling at her lips with his teeth and tongue before leaving bright red marks on her neck, the air around them filling with the sounds of skin on skin and Caroline's soft almost unintelligible begging for him to fuck her harder and faster, almost ashamed at how freely her pleading for him fell off her tongue.

He didn't seem to mind, though, his hips moving faster in response to her requests, and she came again, her pussy clenching hard around his cock, and he groaned her name as he spilled inside her just a few moments later.

He was draped over her, his body a pleasant weight on hers, and he nuzzled her neck, dropping soft kisses on it. Her breathing was still short and slightly ragged, and she moved slightly to catch his lips with hers. "I love you," she repeated.

He nodded, not saying anything, but his thumb was rubbing circles on her hip and he was looking at her like she was the center of his universe, and despite the fact that he couldn't seem to choke out the words, she knew that he felt the same way.

* * *

**KLAROLINE! "That is the sexiest thing I've ever heard." ps your drabbles are da best / "that is the sexiest thing i've ever heard…" Klaus and Caroline are roomates at college. He finds a vibrator in Caroline's bedside drawer one day and teases her about it until she confesses her sinful actions ;D**

* * *

"Caroline?" Klaus called as he walked into their room.

He shared the triple with two girls: Caroline and Katherine, and contrary to what most people seemed to initially believe, he hadn't had sex with either (or both) of them.

From day one, Caroline had separated the room into thirds, and they'd hung up a curtain between the girls and him, and they lived a mostly peaceful existence.

That didn't mean that he wouldn't be one hundred percent on-board with having sex with one of them. One of them meaning Caroline, of course. Katherine was a bit too violent for his tastes (from what he'd heard when he came to get his psych 101 textbook and found a sock on the doorknob).

The sexual tension between the two of them was overwhelming and heated. She looked at him when she thought he wasn't looking (he was  _always_ looking), and he saw the hunger in her eyes as her gaze roved his body.

He huffed when he found the room empty and checked his phone again, reading the conversation over.

_Katherine: I forgot my wallet._

_Klaus: Good for you._

_Katherine: Let me rephrase that, I need you to get me my wallet._

_Klaus: Why can't you do it yourself?  
Katherine: In case you haven't noticed, you need your student ID card to get through the front door._

_Klaus: Fine, where is it?_

_Katherine: It should be in the bedside table. Caroline should be getting out of class soon, so she'll know._

_Klaus: Why can't Caroline just get it then?_

_Katherine: She'll be busy._

_Klaus: And I'm_ not  _busy?_

_Katherine: Just get it. Text me when you have it._

Klaus huffed and walked to the table wedged between the girls' beds. There were two drawers, each labeled with one of the girls' opened Katherine's first, moving the contents around and the wallet wasn't there. Muttering obscenities, he decided to check Caroline's as well, and when he opened it, he moved a few things aside before his hand brushed up against something cylindrical.

With buttons.

He carefully pulled out the vibrator, his lips twitching, and flinched when he heard Caroline come into the room at exactly the wrong moment (as usual). "Oh my god, put that down!"

He had two choices: Tell the truth, or give her shit about it.

"Why?" he asked, smirking.

"Why were you going through my bedside drawer?"

"Katherine asked me to get her wallet. She said it was in her bedside drawer, so I looked, and when it wasn't, I thought it could have been in yours by mistake."

"Well, clearly it wasn't. Hand it over."

"I don't know why you're so embarrassed. It's a perfectly natural thing, love."

"I'm not embarrassed, I just don't want to put it in me now that you got your Klaus-germs all over it. I need to sanitize it."

"Do you put it in you often?" he asked innocently, knowing it was a completely inappropriate question.

"Occasionally," she bit out, snatching it away from him. "And Katherine's wallet is  _on_ the bedside table. Not in it. If you'd looked for half a second, you would have seen that."

He shrugged, before an evil smile stretched across his face. She looked at him warily.

"So, she said you couldn't bring her the wallet because you'd be  _busy_. I assume this was your excuse?"

"That's kind of a leap," she said, sounding slightly amused. "Katherine says I'm going to be busy and you find a vibrator in my drawer and they're therefore related? No. For your information, I have a research paper to do."

"When's it due?"

She gave him a withering look. "Tuesday."

"You've got time."

"Well, even if I did, you have to bring Katherine her wallet."

He smirked. "So you admit it?"

"Oh my god, Klaus. No. No, I don't admit it. Get your idiot British self and Katherine's wallet out of here so that I can do my paper."

He walked towards her, very conscious of how she was reacting to him. The lick of her lips as he moved, the tensing of her shoulders, the flush overtaking her skin…

"Would you like help with your  _research paper_?"

Her lips twitched.

"I don't know, do you  _know_ anything about the different hemispheres of the brain and their complex functions?"

"Some, but I know more about anatomy."

"That was literally the  _worst_ pick-up line I have ever heard in my entire life. Ever."

He shrugged. "Beggars can't be choosers, I suppose."

He immediately regretted his wording at Caroline's smug grin. "Beggars, huh?"

He ran his finger down her face. "That's not what I meant, love."

"Sure," she said, smirking, before straightening her expression. "This is a really bad idea."

"What is?"

"Hooking up with my roommate."

"Who said it would be a 'hookup'?"

She glared at him. "What do you think it would be?"

"I think that you should let me press you against the bed and fuck you until you scream my name, asking for more as you wrap your legs around me, rolling your hips so wantonly against my body while I fill you with my cock."

She flushed, and was about to say something-probably along the lines of 'that sounds like a hookup to me'-when he effectively ruined the mood with, "And then let me take you out for dinner."

She scoffed. "You're asking me out?"

"Obviously."

"What happens if we break up?"

"Is that a yes, I'm hearing?"

"No, it's me asking for a contingency plan should I say yes."

"If we break-up I'm sure Katherine will have some choice words and probably go on a crusade to the residential office to get me moved to the other side of the planet. And also beat me with her Renaissance History textbook. Perhaps this isn't such a good idea after a–"

He was interrupted by her lips pressing firmly against his, the toy she was holding dropping to the floor as she cupped his face in her hands. He rested one of his palms on her lower back, pressing her against him, his hand tangled into her hair as he took her bottom lip between his teeth, tugging it lightly, making her moan.

Her hands moved down from his face to wind into his t-shirt, rubbing the fabric between her fingers. He slid his hands down to cup her ass, pulling her with him towards her bed, letting her collapse on top of him. She straddled him, rolling her hips against his already hard cock, moaning at the friction.

He slid his hands under her shirt and unhooked her bra, cupping her breasts and tweaking her nipples. She pulled back and pulled her shirt off as well as her bra, letting them fall to the floor, and pulled his shirt off as well, her fingernails scratching pleasurably over his chest.

He palmed her breasts lightly, paying attention to things she seemed to like and doing them repeatedly, he moved his lips down to her neck, sucking lightly, his tongue and teeth teasing her skin. She tipped her head to the side, and he smiled as he pressed open-mouthed kisses against her skin down to her breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking lightly, tugging it between his teeth before moving to the other.

Her fingers tangled through his hair, tugging slightly, and he rolled his hips against hers, groaning at the unexpected pleasure of it. "You like that?" she panted, though he could hear the smugness in her tone.

He undid the fastenings of her jeans and flipped them over so that he could tug them off, throwing them to the floor along with her panties before undressing completely himself. "I want you in me, Klaus," she whispered, rolling her hips against him, her eyes shut tightly.

He moved his hand between her legs to make sure she was ready, and she moaned his name softly, her hips jerking to meet the thrusts of his fingers, making him grin.

Her breathing was ragged as she twisted to open her bedside drawer, pulling out a foil wrapped packet and sliding it open stroking him a few times before sliding the condom down his length, making him groan.

"Now, Klaus," she demanded, positioning him at her entrance and lifting her hips in anticipation.

"That is the sexiest thing I've ever heard," he said quietly, pushing inside her and smirking as she moaned his name, her hands moving down to grip the sheets.

"Fuck, Klaus, faster please."

He sped up as they found a fast, harsh rhythm, and she writhed beneath him, her face twisting in pleasure as she lifted her hips to meet his frenzied thrusts. She was loud, and he found himself a bit too pleased with himself at how responsive she was to his touch, how filthy his name sounded falling from her lips like an expletive as she begged for more.

It really  _was_ the sexiest thing he'd ever heard…

She panted out that she was about to come, and he reached between them to rub her clit lightly, grinning as she came around him, her walls clenching hard and fast, panting his name out through her moans.

He kept moving inside her as he approached his own release, reaching down to stroke her sensitive nipples, hoping to make her come again before he finished so that he wouldn't leave her half-there, and she seemed to realize what he was doing as she arched her back and wrapped her legs more firmly around him.

"Yes, right there. Do that thing again where you pull... _yes,_ just like that,  _god_ Klaus…I'm so close..."

He watched her fall over the edge again, her eyes tightly shut as she panted out his name again, and he continued moving inside her, coming just moments later. He propped himself up on his elbows, groaning when Katherine's ringtone blared through the room, pretending he didn't hear Caroline's  _"Highway to Hell, Klaus? Really?"_ and picking it up.

"Katerina."

"I need my wallet. Did you not find it?" she asked irritably, having given up after a month on getting him to call her Katherine.

"I found it."

"Where are you, then?"

"I was busy," he said, dodging the pillow Caroline threw at him.

"Okay...Well, at I'm at the door of the dorm. Let me in so I can get i-Never mind, someone's opening the front door. I'll be up in thirty seconds," she said, hanging up on him.

Caroline was already scrambling for her clothes, apparently having guessed what was going on. Klaus sighed and did the same, pulling on his jeans and watching her frantically straighten up the room.

"If you weren't lying about going out to dinner, she's going to know very soon."

He heard Katherine scoff from the doorway, and they both looked up. "Oh, as though you haven't been eyefucking for months. You all had better keep the curtain up and wait until I'm gone to be  _busy_."


	49. Backpedal Blowjob - The Klaus Harem I - Eyelash Curler - Codpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Caroline gives Klaus a blowjob while he walks backwards. Smut.  
> 2\. Original!Caroline has a "harem" of Doppelganger!Klauses. Part I. Smut.  
> 3\. Two drabbles, each written in fifteen minutes. (Eyelash Curler & Codpiece)

 

* * *

"You totally answered my question. Thank you. Would you mind terribly writing Caroline giving Klaus a blowjob in their living room before he walks backwards to their room down the hallway while Caroline crawls after him still sucking him off? Thanks whether you do or don't!"

* * *

"Isn't that t he same magazine you got that 'bop-it' tip from?" Klaus asked warily when he walked into their living room, looking at Caroline, who was perched in one of their armchairs, apparently intensely concentrating on Cosmo.

"Yes," she said distractedly.

"Anything interesting?"

"Here, you look," she said, flipping back a couple pages and tearing one out, thrusting it at him and returning to the article she was reading.

He frowned as he leaned against the wall, scanning the page. Eating a donut off of his cock seemed a bit ridiculous (in all of his thousand years on earth, he would never have thought of that…), but he spied one at the bottom that was somewhat intriguing.

"Caroline?"

"Hmm?"

"Get on your knees for me."

She raised her head slowly, giving him her equivalent of the evil eye. "Excuse me?"

"Get on your knees," he repeated slowly, fighting down the smirk when the familiar scent of her arousal filled the air.

She bit her lip, clearly trying to figure out which sex tip he had picked (he found it rather adorable), and then set the magazine aside and obligingly fell to her knees, crawling over to him. Her body moved smoothly, predatorily, her eyes dark as she approached him, and he felt himself harden as he watched, his cock straining against his jeans. She stopped in front of him, her hands moving to free his erection.

"What are we doing?" she asked, stroking him twice before giving the underside of his cock a long, hard lick, swirling her tongue around the head before taking him into her mouth, sucking hard.

"You'll see," he muttered.

Caroline moaned around Klaus's cock as he leaned against the wall of their living room, his fingers tangled in her blonde curls, watching her lips as she took him in further, looking up at him through her eyelashes. He groaned when she gagged as he hit the back of her throat, and held her in place by the hair so that he could fuck her mouth.

"Yes, just like that," he muttered, tugging her hair, making her moan.

She was upright on her knees, her palms on his thighs for balance, and he lightly pressed her head closer to him, thrusting into her mouth, enjoying the sight of her hollowing her cheeks and the feeling of her tongue swirling around him as she moaned around his cock.

"Stay on your knees. Lips never come off my cock, do you understand?" he ordered before pausing and catching her eye. "Don't bite. Safeword or safe-motion will break this compulsion," he compelled, and she frowned, wondering what the reason for the command was, but gave a muffled squeak when she realized that he was walking backwards.

She followed him on her knees, her lips still wrapped around him and her hands still resting on his thighs, giving him a reproachful look that she wasn't sure whether he noticed or not. His hand was buried in her hair, and he pressed her face more closely to him.

He swore as she sucked particularly hard, leading her to their bedroom and letting the door fall closed behind him as he tugged her hair lightly. "Good girl. Fuck, that feels good, Caroline."

He backed up to rest his head against the wall, gazing down to meet her eyes, which were peering up at him as her head bobbed up and down along his length. She hummed around him, her hand wrapped around the base as she stroked him, her other hand cupping his balls.

He groaned, tugging her hair a bit more harshly, mumbling that he was going to come before spilling down her throat.

* * *

Caroline is the original hybrid who was never cursed. falls in love with Klaus before vamp spell, but his blood is used to complete the ritual, making him a doppelganger.

He's reborn every hundred years (cause doppelganger) and she always finds him and has him join the klaus harem, which builds up over the years ;)

* * *

**1012**

"We just want to protect you, Caroline."

Caroline blinked slowly, trying to register the words her father was whispering to her as he held up a...knife?

All she could feel then was pain for what felt like  _years_  until she woke up feeling...different.

"What did you do to me, Daddy?" she asked, huddling away from the window.

Something was happening to her face, and she smelled...something tangy. Coppery. She wanted it.

"You'll never die," he said simply, throwing her a ring, which she caught almost automatically, slipping it on.

She nodded slowly, standing up, then frowning. "But if I live forever, then I'll outlive you."

"Parents aren't supposed to outlive their children, Caroline."

"But...But I'll be all alone."

"You can make others. Feed them you blood, kill them, and they will wake up like you."

"Where's Niklaus?" she asked immediately, knowing exactly who she wanted to turn first.

"He's gone."

"He's  _what_?" Caroline asked, her voice cracking like a whip.

"He's gone."

Her face felt weird again, and she felt fury stir in her. "Daddy, what's happening to me?"

"You're hungry," he said quietly.

"For what?" she asked, the smell getting stronger as she approached her father.

"Blood."

**1112**

"Niklaus?"

She felt the breath rush out of her as she laid eyes on Niklaus.  _Her_ Niklaus.

She rushed up to him. "Niklaus?" she asked again, resisting the urge to shake him.

He turned to face her. "No…? Apologies, I'm not who you seek."

His voice was the same, even.

"What is your name?"

"Hector."

She narrowed her eyes and grabbed his chin, forcing his eyes to hers. "No. Your name is Niklaus, and you are coming with me."

"My name is Niklaus. I am coming with you," he said, blinking slowly as the compulsion took hold.

She bit into her wrist. "Drink."

He did, and there was a crack of a neck that echoed into the night.

**2012**

"You're the doppelganger."

"I'm the what? Excuse me?"

Klaus Mikaelson looked at the strange pink-haired woman standing in front of him. "You are the doppelganger."

Klaus blinked. "Right. You've mentioned that. What is a doppelganger?"

"You are the reincarnation of a–"

"You're mental," he interrupted before freezing as the woman took ahold of his arm, her grip unnaturally strong.

"No. I'm not," she said, pulling out her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Caroline."

"Who's Caroline?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

**XXX**

The woman in front of him was one of the most beautiful he'd ever seen. She seemed to float as she walked, her blonde hair spilling behind her in a non existent wind, and she stopped in front of him, her smile bright. "Hello, Niklaus."

"How do you know my name?"

She raised an eyebrow before taking his chin in her hands. "I release you from any compulsion," she said quietly before pulling back.

"What did you just do?"

"What's your name?" she asked again.

"Niklaus, but my friends call me Klaus. What are you doing?"

She looked shocked for a moment before her smile brightened considerably. "You're coming with me."

"I'm what?"

"You're coming with me," she said, her voice more forceful as she grabbed his hand, dragging him to the SUV with the same unnatural strength as the pink haired woman (Rose-something).

He looked out the window as they drove for hours, the countryside flying by, until they arrived at an opulent mansion. "Where are we?"

"New Orleans," she said impatiently. "Come," she ordered.

He followed her, still confused beyond reason, but not quite knowing what else to do.

He flinched in surprise as he saw...himself?

The other him was helping Caroline out of her coat and hanging it up for her before he kissed her tenderly, cupping her cheeks. He laid a hand on the small of her back to lead her away, bending slightly to whisper in her ear. "Is that the new one?"

Caroline nodded. "Yes."

"What am I doing here?" he asked, and she turned to look at him.

"I have brought you here to live with me."

"But I don't want to live with you."

She gave a dramatic sigh. "You say that now. That will change, I'm sure."

"But I have friends, and a family, and…I don't even know you."

She smiled slightly. "I will not force you to stay if you do not wish to. However, I do request that you stay the week, and perhaps you will change your mind. It will be entirely your choice, as I dislike compulsion-"

"Compuls _what_?"

"Compulsion. It's a form of mind control used by vampires," she said patiently.

"Vampires? What are you talking about? You're mental."

"I can show you," she offered, her eyes wide and innocent.

"All right," he said hesitantly, and she gave him a brilliant smile before biting into her own wrist and shoving it against his mouth. He felt a blinding pain in his neck, and everything went black…

**XXX**

Caroline knocked softly on the new Klaus's door, trying to decide what route to take. It seemed to her that it would be best to allow him as much freedom as possible. He was from a place across the country, preparing to go to college the next year, but she could easily secure him a spot at Tulane, which had a much better art program anyway than  _Whitmore_.

Perhaps that would make him feel better.

And of course, she couldn't cut him off from his family and friends, as that would only make him resent her.

Yes, giving him as much normalcy as possible and letting him adjust slowly seemed like the best course to ensuring he stayed. She also felt that she must figure out why his name was Niklaus, as  _her_ Nikalus had been named, and he'd been born in the same place. Was it the work of witches?

He seemed to have the same sense of confidence as her Niklaus, the same wicked smile. To be fair, she missed her Niklaus, but it was such a distant memory now…

"Hello," she said brightly when the door swung open. "May I come in?"

He shrugged. "Your house, I suppose," he mumbled, standing aside.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make sure you're comfortable."

"You kidnapped me."

"I did tell you that you were free to leave. You stayed."

"Only because you turned me into a bloodsucking monster and I have no idea what's going on."

"A monster is pushing it a bit, I think. Though the bloodsucking bit is definitely true."

He remained silent, looking out the window.

"If you remain here, I am happy to secure you a spot at Tulane in their art program."

"But I wouldn't have gotten in on merit. That's cheating."

"All right, fine. I'll have them take a look at your application, and  _should_ you get in on merit, they will give you a spot. Is that agreeable?"

"If I stay, yes."

She sighed. "Niklaus–"

"Klaus. I prefer Klaus."

"All right. Klaus, then. I just want you to get to know me, and to get to know you."

He gave her a wary look. "But what would I be? Just another token in your...your  _harem_?"

She laughed, a smile overtaking her face for the first time since she'd entered the room. "No. None of you are simply a token. You all are your own person, with your own personalities, likes and dislikes...I've stopped compelling them to think their names were Niklaus. It got too confusing after two of you," she said absently, realizing it was the wrong thing to say when he paled.

"Now, N- _Klaus_ , none of that. Shall I tell you the story of why you're here?"

He shrugged. "If you think it'll help."

She smiled softly, sitting beside him and patting his knee, pretending not to notice the wrinkle of his nose. "Well, when I was first turned a thousand years ago…"

**XXX**

Caroline moaned as she leaned back against the chest of the man behind her, who was cupping her breasts and kissing her neck, his hard cock nestled in the cleft of her ass while another man knelt between her thighs, his face buried in her pussy.

She let out a few soft pants as Niklaus pulled and rolled her nipples between his fingers, grinding his cock against her ass, the one between her legs beginning to lick harder and faster.

"Yes, just like that," she mumbled, rubbing her dripping core against Niklaus's face.

There was a knock on the door and she looked up, though her fingers were still buried in Niklaus's curls as he pleasured her with his tongue, holding his face to her heat, the other Niklaus knowing better than to remove his lips and hands from her skin.

"What the fuck?"

Oh. It was the new Niklaus.

She had to admit that it would probably be odd to walk in on two clones of yourself both pleasuring the same woman, but now that he'd agreed to stay, he'd have to get used to it, wouldn't he? She was sure that he'd adjust quickly, as all the others had.

"Come here," she ordered, gesturing for him to walk to her.

He stood in the doorway, his eyes darting from her to the copy of him between her thighs and the other behind her, unmoving, his mouth agape.

"Klaus," she said chidingly, impatiently beckoning him to her.

He walked over, making her smile (he wasn't compelled, and she took the fact that he followed her direction as a good sign). "Sit," she said, patting the space beside her on the cushioned loveseat. He did so slowly, and she smiled. "Kiss me."

"What?" he asked, rather vacantly, still clearly a bit overwhelmed by the whole situation.

"Kiss me," she repeated.

He did, his lips moving softly and tentatively against hers. She moaned against his mouth when the Niklaus on his knees hit a particularly sensitive spot with his tongue, and she wrapped her hand more tightly in his hair, tugging slightly to encourage his tongue further. She pulled away from the new Niklaus and ripped his jeans and shirt off easily. "What are you doing?"

"You won't need them any longer," she said rather uncaringly, reaching down to rub his already hard cock through his boxers, making him groan.

She lifted her legs up over the kneeling Niklaus's shoulders, pushing his face more firmly against her core while arching her back so that the Niklaus behind her could squeeze her breasts more easily. The new Niklaus kissed her as she stroked him languidly with her other hand, and when she pulled back, ripping his boxers off as well for easier access to his cock, ordering him to kiss the side of her neck that the other Niklaus wasn't tending to, he obeyed.

She moaned contentedly, whispering encouragements as she came, removing her fingers from his hair as he lapped at her pussy, moaning at the taste. He stood up and kissed her softly, letting her thrust her tongue into his mouth before she withdrew, tugging his lip between her teeth lightly and giving him an impish smile, trailing a fingernail down his chest. "You're so good to me," she whispered.

He chuckled quietly. "Only as good as all the others."

"Would you like me to take care of that?" she asked, gesturing to his erection.

"Only if you want to," he said before kissing her again.

"I always want to," she said, smiling and tilting her neck to the side to allow better access for the new Niklaus, who she was still stroking absently with her hand, making him groan against her skin. She could tell he was close to coming and removed her hand from him, slapping his away when he reached to stroke himself. "Not yet," she said softly before turning back, grasping the other's cock and stroking him slowly, languidly. He groaned, and she smirked as he bucked against her hand.

She knew each one intimately, knew their different sweet spots, how to tease and prolong their release or get them off almost embarrassingly quickly. She did the latter this time, brushing her thumb over the tip of his cock as she fondled his balls, brushing her index finger over  _just_ the right patch of skin to make him come on her hand. She made eye contact with him, his gaze heated as she ran her tongue over her palm and fingers, cleaning them.

He left, and she sighed happily, leaning her head back slightly before moaning softly and disentangling herself from both. "I want a moment with Niklaus," she told the one that had been behind her, gesturing to the new Niklaus.

"Of course, love."

He pecked her on the lips and left, and she turned to the new one. They were the only ones left in the room now, and he gave her a confused look.

"You're still unsure," she said quietly, sitting beside him.

"Wouldn't you be if you walked into a room and saw two carbon copies of yourself having sex with a woman without expecting it?"

She shrugged. "I suppose. But you are only similar in looks. I know each of them intimately, both in the physical sense and in personalities, just as I wish to know you."

"I'm not very interesting," he mumbled.

"That's where you're wrong N- _Klaus_. Sorry, habit, you know. But anyway, I think you might end up the most interesting one of all."

"Low bar then, I guess."

She smiled slightly. "If you say so. Now, you seemed perfectly willing to participate earlier, and you're hard for me now. Will you let me help?" she asked, putting the most wide-blue-eyed innocent look on her face that she could.

"All right," he said, and he must have known that he agreed too quickly, because she saw a shadow of a wince cross his face.

She showed no sign of noticing, instead cupping his chin and bringing his lips to hers before pulling back, her forehead pressed against his. "How would you like to take me? Do you want to fuck my pussy, Klaus? Make me scream and beg for your cock? Or perhaps you'd like to to watch me ride you, my head thrown back, breasts bouncing as you fill me," she said, her voice dropping to a seductive lilt as she moved to straddle him, running her hands along his chest. "Would you rather flip me over and take me in the ass? Rub my clit while you claim me in the most primal way? Would you like my hand wrapped around you, Klaus? Teasing you with my touch while I run my teeth down your neck, barely breaking skin? You just have to ask…"

His eyes were wide and he looked slightly overwhelmed by her words. This was her favorite part, really. Seeing them speechless as they ran through all the possible ways they could pleasure each other. Giving him a wicked smile, she continued.

"Or perhaps you'd like me to push my breasts together as you fuck them? Mark my neck with your come for all to see? Do you want me to follow your commands willingly? To be my master if only for a night? Or perhaps you want to crawl before me, call me 'mistress' and let me fuck you as I please."

His eyes had darkened at the last few choices. He liked the roleplay. Good to know...

"Do you want my tongue on you? To watch the most powerful being in the world on her knees for you? Do you want to take me from behind? Pull my hair and let your balls slap against my skin while you fill me with your cock? I'll do all these things with you, Klaus. You can have me in all ways eventually. You'll be fucking me for eternity, after all...But what would you like right now? How do you want me, Klaus?"

He was clearly at a loss, and she almost felt sorry for him.  _Almost._ His innocence was too much fun for her to really invest precious time in feeling guilty.

"Would you like me to choose for you?" she asked, her voice silk as she breathed the words against his ear, her arms settling around his neck.

He seemed to pull himself back to reality at that, his jaw setting, and she almost smirked as she recognized the need to take control of the situation.

"I want to fuck you while you wrap your legs around my waist, moaning for me," he said quietly, his eyes darkening, clearly picturing the situation in his mind. "And then I want you to lick my cock clean as I fuck your mouth while my come runs down your thighs."

"And then?" she asked, a smug smirk stretching over her face, sensing he had more to say.

"We have eternity to try out the rest of it, don't we?"

"And more," she reassured him before letting him push them to the floor, covering her lips with his as his cock throbbed insistently against her inner thigh.

* * *

Klaus secretly uses Caroline's eyelash curler. (15 minute drabble)

* * *

To be honest, it looked like a torture device.

He was quite familiar with women and their many beauty styling products (a combination of Rebekah's non-stop rambling and Caroline's incredibly specific drugstore shopping lists), but he would never understand why this was needed.

Did it really make that much of a difference? Would he be able to notice if she didn't use one? Would Caroline notice if he did?

He was curious.

He picked up the metal… _thing_ that he'd been inspecting, which had been lying innocently on the counter, and brought it up to his face.

Yes. It most  _definitely_ looked like a torture device.

He brought it up to his eye, carefully curling it around the lashes and pressed. When he took it away he saw no difference whatsoever.

"What are you doing?" he heard Caroline ask curiously (and a bit amusedly) from the bathroom doorway.

"I see no difference between my eyelashes pre- and post-curl. Are these really necessary? Could we, perhaps, shave off a good five minutes of your preparation time to go out?"

She laughed. "Probably not. I'm sure I'd find some other way to spend my time. Anyway, I think you might have been doing it wrong."

"How do you press down on your eyelashes wrong?"

"You have to warm it up first. Otherwise your eyelashes don't stay curled, and then you have to do it a bunch of times in a row.  _Then_  you put mascara on, and do it again. It's a  _process_ , okay?"

"Right…" he said, trying to figure out why on earth one needed to go through such a huge production for readying their  _eyelashes._

She seemed to know what he was thinking because she smiled slightly, shaking her head. "It's fine. I understand that it probably sounds ridiculous to you."

He shrugged. "A bit."

"Well, I don't expect you to understand."

"I don't need to. It makes you feel nice, and it's not as though it effects me whether you do it or not. Well, unless we're late, but even then, there's no such thing as royalty being late."

She snorted derisively. "If you say so."

"So, will you be ready to leave in about ten minutes?"

"Yeah, as long as you get out of the bathroom and let me pamper myself in peace."

"Of course, love," he said, smiling slightly, putting up his hands in surrender and backing up to the doorframe.

He observed her as she applied her usual make-up and then picked up the now-heated curler, moving it towards her eye and expertly pressing the lashes between them, holding for what felt to him like forever to watch a metal instrument that pinched things near your girlfriends' eye.

Yes. It was most definitely a torture device.

* * *

Caroline is looking through Klaus's trophy case of family collectibles and finds a codpiece. She knows from experience that he doesn't need one, so why does he have it?

* * *

She just needed a dress.

Kol had spilled some awful unknown alcoholic substance all over hers (and _seriously_ , it had been her favorite), and she needed a dress for that night. Quickly.

She sighed as she flipped through the rack spanning the entire wall of the room, pulling out a few options and setting them aside, before coming across a…codpiece?

_Why?_

It had to have been in fashion at some point, of course, and it wasn't as though she was  _judging_ him for it or anything, but seriously?

"Found anything?" she heard Klaus ask from over her shoulder.

She turned around, four dresses slung over one arm and the codpiece held in her hand. She held it out to him, eyebrow raised.

"What did you need–"

"That's Kol's," he interrupted, smirking as she dropped it as though it had burnedher. "Shall I have someone fetch you some hand sanitizer?"

"Yes," she said decisively, deciding not to try to save face and wrinkling her nose.

Ew.

"Did you use one?" she asked, now  _needing_ to know, and he smiled slightly.

"Of course. They were in fashion."

"But you don't need one."

"Well, they were rather like the bras you fancy when we're going out. You don't need them, but you either like the way they look or feel pressured by the patriarchy or whatever god-awful indoctrination you've inflicted on my sister–"

"It's called feminism," Caroline said dryly. "It's not indoctrination. You're just old."

"So is Rebekah."

"Yes, but she's spent a thousand years being marginalized because she's a woman, and you have spent a thousand years having sex indiscriminately and murdering hundreds of thousands of people."

"So has she…"

"This conversation is  _really_ making me not want to have sex with you, and that's hard considering that a good half of your appeal is your nice accent, so let's just stop and agree I'm right," Caroline said, moving behind the screen in the corner and changing into one of the dresses, walking out and turning back and forth in the mirror.

"I like that one," he said.

"I do too," she said slowly. "I might try on the others just to see, but I think this one might be it."

"You should try the green one over there."

She shot him a raised eyebrow and he just nodded at the dress on the rack that she'd pushed aside earlier. He was often right about those things, and she resisted the urge to grumble obscenities as she snatched the dress of the rack and disappeared behind the screen to try it on while Klaus looked on in amusement.

She sighed when she looked in the mirror. "Why are you always right about dresses that'll look good on me?" she asked, more curious than annoyed (it was a useful skill, okay?).

"Well, other than the fact that I know your body very,  _very_ intimately and I have had centuries of helping Rebekah pick out clothes, I'd say that it's because I have to be right about  _something."_

"Suck-up."

He just grinned.

 


	50. (Not) Very Subtle - Watch - Ruffled Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Klaus and Caroline are best friends, and Klaus tells her how he feels before they go off to college.  
> 2\. Domme!Caroline. Sub!Klaus. Enzo walks in and it's awkward (until he watches). Smut.  
> 3\. Caroline, Rebekah, Klaus, and Kol make a bet: Who can make Elijah lose his composure first? Background Klaroline.

 

* * *

**Writing Prompt for your summer program thing: Klaus and Caroline grow up next door neighbors. They've been best friends forever but it's the summer before they go off to college and Klaus doesn't want to miss the chance to tell her how he REALLY feels about her.**

* * *

As far as he could remember, in retrospect he hadn't exactly been on board with that whole moving to America thing, even though it was, to date, the only good decision he could ever remember his father making.

He was six when they packed their bags and left London because his father had some sort of promotion, and other than going back to visit their relatives once every two or three years, they'd never gone back.

He remembered walking up to their new house and staring at it with a six-year-old's critical eye wondering why on earth they'd want to live somewhere so boring.

And sunny.

That afternoon, a woman in a Sheriff's uniform came to the door with a pie, a little blonde girl hiding behind her legs, her face darting out before she walked straight up to him and offered her hand.

"I'm Caroline."

He could still remember that moment perfectly. The little girl staring expectantly at him in a bright pink sweater with a hummingbird on it and jeans, her hand outstretched, before her face fell from its bright smile.

"You're not very polite are you?"

He shrugged, thrusting his hands in his pockets of his hand-me-down jeans and looking away, not answering.

He didn't remember much after that. He could recall glimpses of struggling to follow the 'You Can't Say You Can't Play' rule when interacting with Tyler Lockwood while she gave him the best version of a disdainful expression a six-year-old could manage, as well as the eventual evolution from immature name-calling to even more immature crayon-stealing and pencil-rearranging (the first, surprisingly enough, featured Caroline as the perpetrator), before they eventually fell into an awkward friendship born out of Klaus's oldest sister Freya being a convenient babysitter and Liz's complete inability to tolerate anything other than working.

They went to art camp together when they were eight, resulting in some rather good paintings from him (for an eight year old) and some rather disastrously lumpy pottery from Caroline, but she also made them friendship bracelets.

At the time, he'd mostly taken it to keep her from bothering him about it (never putting it on), carelessly sticking it in his desk drawer when he'd arrived home and forgetting about it. However, he'd been cleaning out his desk at home so that Henrik could inherit it after Klaus left for college that fall, and he'd found it buried in the back of the desk drawer. He could hear Caroline's voice in his mind proclaiming excitedly that it's the universe telling you something, Klaus!

Frankly he didn't quite believe that the universe would tell him anything by making him find a friendship bracelet in the desk he was cleaning that had been laying there for a decade, but for some reason, it did bolster his nerve just a bit.

He'd woken up the majority of the summer deciding that today was the day he'd tell Caroline that he liked her. He'd gone to bed the majority of the summer kicking himself because he just couldn't do it.

But it was now or never, really, since he was leaving in a week and her the week after. He knew better than to ask himself what could possibly go wrong, but he couldn't help but feel like it was time. It wasn't like she would laugh at him, and if it went wrong, he'd have a whole semester to get over her and his embarrassment before he came back to Mystic Falls for winter break and had to face her again.

It didn't make it any less nerve-wracking.

He finished cleaning out his desk without really thinking about it, instead mentally scripting what he was going to say. When he finished an hour later, he still felt like he hadn't adequately prepared himself, but then again, there really wasn't a way to adequately prepare yourself for telling your best friend you liked her.

Deciding that it was useless to put it off any longer, he sent Caroline a text asking her to come over, receiving an almost immediate reply, and slumped down on his bed to wait. She could let herself in.

He spent the entire time waiting for her muttering to himself, trying out different ways of telling her to make sure he wouldn't get tongue tied, and about ten minutes later Caroline walked in and wrinkled her nose. "Your room is a mess."

"I was cleaning out my desk."

"Well you weren't doing a very good job," she said bluntly. "I mean, you definitely emptied it, but in no universe would I call this clean."

"Sorry?" he half-asked.

She shrugged, stepping carefully over the detritus covering his bedroom floor (well, shewould call it detritus, it was more like broken pencils, stale candy, and the occasional loose paper), and sinking down on his bed, turning to sit cross-legged in front of him.

"You said you wanted to talk. What's up?"

She wore the same expectant look on her face as the one she'd shot him on his doorstep when they'd met, and he couldn't help but smile at how little had changed.

"What?"

"Nothing, love."

"Well obviously it's not nothing or you wouldn't have interrupted my netflix time. What's going on?"

He had probably come up with a hundred different ways to tell Caroline in the last hour alone, and not a single one of them was what came out of his mouth.

"I fancy you."

"I know," she said.

"You know?"

"You were saying it over and over for about thirty seconds before you noticed me come in."

"Oh," he said shortly,

He suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable, wanting to know but also not wanting to ask whether she liked him back because it felt just a bit too desperate for his taste, but it wasn't like he could make his escape (why had he invited her to his house again?), and she just watched him for a minute before rolling her eyes.

"So…are you going to kiss me, or what? Because if I have wasted the last five years of my life making you sit through romcoms, I'm going to–"

He kissed her.

* * *

**Klaus is a sub and someone walks in but klaus hides which makes Dom Caroline very upset with him ;)**

* * *

She bit her lip, trying to sort out the recent problems they'd had with the minion Klaus had appointed to run the supernatural population of New York planning an uprising. They'd made a lot of progress in the past fifty years, taking over the supernatural world bit by bit and convincing the population of North and South America to look at Klaus as their leader and King. Their vast kingdom was a well-oiled machine now, with appointed leaders for each sector loyal to them.

Klaus was well-known as a harsh but fair ruler, his Queen providing the needed softness to maintain their subjects' loyalty.

If only they knew what happened behind closed doors.

She looked up as someone knocked on her door, checking the clock on her desk and bidding her guest to enter, her lips curling at the edges as Klaus entered, immediately undressing when the door closed behind him, folding his clothes and leaving them neatly in a pile by the door before dropping to his knees.

Caroline pushed back from her desk, standing up to move to the couch by the wall, her heels clicking against the floor, smiling when he crawled to her, settling between her legs and reaching to slide her thong away, setting it beside him.

She sighed contentedly as Klaus's tongue ran up her slit, her fingers tangling in his hair as she held his face between her thighs. "Yes, right there," she moaned, throwing her head back to rest against the cushion of the couch, humming in contentment when Klaus's hands rubbed her hips under the skirt bunched around her waist, pulling her pussy closer to his face and allowing her legs to drape around his shoulders.

Her breasts heaved with her harsh breaths, her blouse's top few buttons straining against the fabric. "You feel so good against me, Klaus. I love seeing you like this, knelt naked in front of me with your head buried between my thighs. What would your empire say if they saw you? The King of the Supernatural submitting to his Queen? The most powerful man in the world kneeling at my feet, eagerly pleasuring your mistress?"

He moaned in response, his tongue swirling around her clit, and she sighed softly, rolling her hips against his face. "Such a good boy for me."

He sucked lightly on her clit, his hand moving to stroke her inner thigh, and he stiffened suddenly, pulling away.

"What are you doing?" she asked, annoyed.

She'd been so close…

Then she heard it too, the footsteps approaching her office after she'd told everyone to clear away. Klaus was dressed in only a few seconds, standing up completely against the wall near her desk, wiping her juices from his face, and she raised an eyebrow at him as the intruder knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Enzo poked his head around the door, frowning when he saw Klaus in the room.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked, his eyes darting to her lace thong lying innocently by the couch.

"Yes, actually," Caroline said a bit irritably. "What's so important?"

"Just some news about New York. It can wait if you're busy."

Caroline's lips curled as she shot a glance at Klaus before turning back to Enzo. "No. Take a seat. You can wait until we're done," she said softly, gesturing to the chair behind her desk, shooting a questioning look at Klaus, who looked mildly torn before nodding.

They'd discussed their shared fantasy of having someone watch, and both had been willing to try it, though they hadn't had the opportunity quite yet. However, this seemed like a good opportunity to try it. Caroline turned back to Enzo. "Do you want to watch?"

He looked a bit surprised before nodding.

"Nothing leaves the room," Caroline warned quietly.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good," Caroline said, turning back to Klaus and walking slowly to him, trailing a finger down his cheek, making him stiffen. "That was rather rude of you, wasn't it?"

"My apologies, Mistress," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"My apologies, Mistress," he repeated, his voice a bit louder and more clear.

"For?" Caroline prompted.

"For stopping without permission, redressing without permission, and standing without permission," he recited.

"Well, at least you know what rules you broke, I suppose," she said quietly, turning away and walking back to the couch, settling herself on the cushions before narrowing her eyes. "What are you waiting for? Undress and come here."

She glanced at Enzo as Klaus undressed and folded his clothes, who looked a bit surprised at the direction things were going, but adjusted his pants, the bulge of his erection noticeable under the fabric.

She looked back at Klaus who was crawling to her, settling back between her legs. "I want your mouth on me, Klaus. Now."

He obliged, swirling his tongue around her entrance before lightly flicking her clit, his fingers moving to push inside her, his fingertips stroking her walls. "Good boy," she said quietly, slinging her legs over his shoulders and pushing his face harshly against her core. "Do you like being watched? Having someone watch you pleasuring me on your knees? I can see how hard you are for me, Klaus. I might have let you come if you hadn't disobeyed, but now I'm not sure you deserve it."

His tongue and fingers sped up, stroking her wonderfully in all of her sweet spots, making her rub her pussy harder against his face, coating his skin with her juices. "You really want me to let you come, don't you? You're trying so hard to please your mistress hoping that I'll indulge you."

She heard Enzo groan and smirked, knowing that he was stroking himself to the sight.

"Do you hear that, Klaus? Enzo's pleasuring himself watching you serve your mistress. Do you like being on display like this? Having someone watch as you submit to me? I like it. I like knowing that there's someone watching you follow my orders."

She felt herself approach the edge, her breaths becoming more ragged. She glanced at Enzo, his hand wrapped around his cock as he stroked himself, his eyes dark as he watched them. "Make me come," she ordered, her voice rough with arousal.

He removed his fingers, resting them against her thighs, her wetness slick against her skin, and his tongue swiped perfectly over her clit. She moaned, rolling her hips, and she felt the tension snap, her pussy clenching as she rubbed herself against him, riding his lips through her orgasm. She came down from her high, breathing hard, and watched as Enzo came on his hand, her breathing just as shallow as hers.

She looked down at Klaus, who pulled away, licking his lips, and smirked. "Touch yourself for me."

He moved his hand down to stroke himself, his eyelids fluttering closed as he groaned. She drank the sight in, Klaus on his knees for her as he touched himself, and grabbed his hand when it became clear that he was about to come, pulling it away. "Come. Sit," she ordered as she got up, sitting back in her office chair and turning to Enzo, who was sitting on the other side of the desk.

Klaus settled next to her on his knees, his gaze lowered as she discussed the latest news with a somewhat shell-shocked Enzo as though nothing had happened, dismissing him a few minutes later and turning to Klaus. "Wait quietly for me to finish my work and I might let you come if you're good, okay?" she suggested quietly, running her fingers through his curls and grinning as he leaned into her touch.

"Yes, Mistress."

* * *

**Kol, Caroline, Klaus and Rebekah compete to see who can most ruffle Elijah's perfect composure. Background Klaroline.**

* * *

"It's so unnatural, though," Caroline whispered to Rebekah, as though that would make it completely impossible for Elijah to hear from the other end of the room. "No one should always look that put-together."

"We're unnatural by definition," Rebekah stage-whispered back. "But you're correct, Elijah tends to exceed expectations in everything, including unnaturalness."

"You do know that I am able to hear you, yes?" Elijah asked irritably, not looking up from his book.

"Yes," Rebekah said cheerfully.

"We'll go to the other room," Caroline said, grabbing Rebekah's hand and pulling her across the house where Elijah wouldn't be able to hear. "I have an idea."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow.

"I think we should make a bet on who can make Elijah lose his composure first."

"Winner gets?"

"A favor to be decided at a later date."

"Do you mean sexual favors?" Kol asked, poking his head around the archway to the hall. "Obviously not from you, sister, but I wouldn't mind a night alone with my brother's gir–"

Kol fell to the floor, neck snapped, and Klaus stepped over his brother calmly. "Sorry, love."

"Don't apologize for Kol's behavior."

"Well, if we don't, no one will," Rebekah said, rolling her eyes before turning to her brother. "Does this mean that you're in too?"

"Obviously. I suppose Kol must be as well. So, to clarify, winner gets a favor each from the three losers?"

"Within reason," Caroline was quick to add, making him smirk.

"Anything I ask of you would be most pleasurable, I assure you."

"Leaving now," Rebekah interrupted, stepping over Kol and striding out of the room, slapping her hands over her ears.

"Sorry. Bit dramatic, that one."

"Family trait, I think," Caroline said, fighting down a small smile. "Ready to lose?"

"I won't lose. However, out of curiosity, what would be the favor you would ask of me if I theoretically were to lose?"

She just fought down a smile and didn't answer, nudging Kol's body with her foot as she left.

**XXX**

Klaus had known Elijah for 1074 years (two longer than Kol and four longer than Rebekah). He knew exactly what made his brother tick, and he intended to use it to win the bet. His siblings both had a reasonably good chance to succeed (Kol more than Rebekah), but he was looking forward to beating Caroline the most.

The favor from his siblings was irrelevant. He didn't even know what he'd ask of them. However, the opportunity to have Caroline splayed before him on the table in his studio letting him use her skin for a canvas before he made her come and painted her, flushed, mussed, and bright-eyed…

Well, it would be worth attracting Elijah's ire.

He approached his brother's closet, alert for any sound that might indicate his brother was returning from his time away from home.

Elijah's closet was rather terrifying at first glance, if only for the unnatural amount of organization (to a level that even Caroline would scoff at). Vacuum-sealed plastic bags populated the wall, each containing a perfectly pressed dress shirt, tie, and a matching pocket square (or, as Caroline would say, 'it doesn't match, it  _goes_ '). The bags were arranged by the style of tie, first by color and then by pattern. His suits were all perfectly pressed on hangers, organized by brand.

Contrary to what Caroline seemed to initially believe, Klaus's fashion sense was  _not_ spectacular. There was a reason that all of his shirts were the same size and style (with the varied color palette of black, grey, and navy). He owned three of the same pair of boots, and all of his jeans were the same brand with different washes. Rebekah often commented in a long-suffering tone that a thousand years had given him only a basic idea of what 'fit' meant (and occasionally Caroline would nod in agreement when she thought he wasn't looking).

All of the dresses he'd given Caroline had been custom-made using the measurements from his sister's old dresses with the instruction to add an inch in the hip and waist.

Either way, Caroline had caught on a few years into their relationship, and she had started "thoughtfully" setting out ties and shirts that matched if they had to go somewhere nice. Klaus threw all of the (admittedly small amount of) information he'd managed to glean from her constant intervention to prevent potential fashion catastrophes out the window, pulled the vacuum sealer from the top shelf, began to unseal each bag, pulling out all the ties and pocket squares, randomly combining them to ensure they'd clash, and then stuffing them rather haphazardly back into a random bag.

Once that was done, he hung them all up, making sure no ties adjacent to each other had a similar color palette, quickly rearranged the suit pieces to mix the colors and brands, and stepped back to admire his handiwork.

Elijah would have a conniption (if vampires could have such things).

**XXX**

Rebekah eyed the shelves critically, trying to figure out the best way to reorganize (or perhaps a better word would be 'disorganize') the library. They were currently simply organized by author, and secondarily by title. Elijah didn't organize simply because he liked organizing things. He liked to be able to find what he wanted to find as quickly as possible with a minimum of fuss and was willing to put in the extra five seconds to replace things where they belonged to maintain the system.

Therefore, the goal with this was to make it impossible to find anything, rather than making the shelves visually displeasing.

Perhaps that was the trick.

She pulled the books off of the shelves and put them in piles by color before reshelving them in "rainbow order." It would bother Elijah on a fundamental level to pull the books out of color order to be able to reshelve them, but at the same time, he would not be able to find anything unless he remembered the color of the cover.

She made sure to organize the books by shade as well, and while she did so, she mentally constructed her list of demands (or 'favors')(but really, no one was kidding themselves, they were demands). She would exile Kol from her room. And the home theatre. Perhaps the house. She didn't care as long as he wasn't going to annoy her constantly (though she would admit that she missed it once he'd died that one time in Mystic Falls).

Caroline would receive an entirely new wardrobe with no complaint whatsoever. Her practically-sister-in-law's style left much to be desired. She was still stuck in her small-town mentality, despite her better-than-average fashion sense considering that was where she'd come from.

From Nik? No killing her boyfriends. Ever again. No death. She'd forbid it.

She couldn't help but step back and admire her work for a moment or two to drink in the beauty of the colors and the absolute randomness of the titles and authors.

She couldn't wait to see his face.

**XXX**

Kol had been fascinated with the modern technology ever since he'd been so  _kindly_ undaggered in Mystic Falls (and promptly sent halfway across the country). He had learned to use the internet (which he enjoyed referring to as "The Google" in order to make Caroline cringe), and his laptop was balanced on the desk as he followed the directions to wire the room to play a song very loudly without Elijah being able to ascertain the source of the sound.

He had no idea how a snake became a DJ (though he knew exactly what a DJ was thanks to The Google), or what the "what" was that said DJ and Lil Jon were "turning down" for, but Rebekah had forced him to watch a video involving kittens tracking a laser pointer in time with the song playing, and it was the sort of sound that he doubted Elijah would appreciate (though his sister and Caroline seemed to enjoy engaging in what the modern young adult considered to be "dancing" with that song style, especially after a bottle or two of tequila and usually sans-shoes).

He carefully hooked a wire behind the bookshelf against the wall of the study as he thought about what he wanted from the other three participants  _when_ he won. Rebekah would allow him to record his football games on the theatre room's DVR with the wall-sized flat screen rather than the living room's television, which, while still large, was still comparatively small.

From his brother, he wanted dagger immunity (preferably forever, but he'd settle for a century). No dagger threats, no  _actual_ daggerings, no daggers. None.

Honestly, his favor from Caroline would probably be aimed more at annoying his brother than annoying her, and would probably involve some sort of scantily clad outfit (something she'd most likely comply with while laughing and rolling her eyes while his brother's head exploded in anger).

He was looking forward to it.

**XXX**

Caroline smiled to herself as she heard the rustling going on from all the other edges of the house. The agreement was who could make Elijah lose his composure  _first_ , and she was counting on that little part of it.

She smirked to herself, already planning the favors for the others. She wanted a shopping trip with Rebekah that involved no snarky comments, but included  _actual_ fashion advice. Kol would restrain himself from interrupting her and Klaus while they were doing coupley activities (both sexual and otherwise).

And Klaus?

She tried not to get lost in a fantasy of his cock filling her from behind. He'd been a bit hesitant about anal sex, mumbling something about wolf instincts and changing the subject whenever she brought it up (which was strange for him, considering how enthusiastic he was about literally everything else), but she wanted it.

She inspected her nails which, like the rest of her skin and clothes, were caked in mud, before running them through her hair again to ensure that clumps of dirt stuck to her blonde locks. She heard Elijah's car pull into the drive and the click of his shoes as he walked up the pathway.

As soon as Elijah walked through the door, a mud-covered and incredibly dirty Caroline attacked him.

With a hug.

The siblings all rushed down the stairs when they heard his scream, and Rebekah threw herself to the side to avoid Elijah's mad dash for his bathroom. They heard the shower running a moment later.

"I win!" Caroline announced cheerfully, flexing her dirt covered nails. "I'm going to go take a shower. Oh, and Klaus? Could you wait for me in our room? I want to fill you in on what I want from you."

"I'm sure that I can guess, love."

She smirked and pecked him on the lips, sauntering away.

"How did she manage to beat us all when we've known Elijah for our entire lives?" Kol asked slowly.

"Technicalities," Klaus said, smirking.

If Caroline was going to win by taking advantage of the fine print of their bet, he was simply going to bask in his Queen's genius.

A moment later, the three Original siblings cringed as Elijah walked back down the stairs, adjusting the cuffs of his suit jacket. "Who reorganized my closet?" he asked tightly.

Rebekah and Kol pointed at Klaus in tandem, who rolled his eyes before meeting his brother's gaze.

"Second place," Elijah said, his lips quirking before chuckling at Rebekah and Kol's simultaneous huffs of indignation. "I do possess a sense of humor," he said dryly.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ANNOUNCEMENT: As of now (July 31st, 2015), I am taking drabble prompts again.
> 
> You can find more information here: http://thetourguidebarbie.tumblr.com/post/125413105286/announcement
> 
> Hugs!  
> -Angie


	51. Persephone IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one super-long one-shot for Hades/Persephone themed klaroweek on tumblr. There should be another one-shot coming out soon with the same theme (though not set in the same universe as this one).

 

* * *

The rape of Persephone. A retelling of the myth with Klaus as Hades and Caroline as Persephone / Klaus is a God and gets fascinated by mortal Caroline so he kidnaps her and tries to seduce her.

* * *

"Her name is Caroline," he says quietly, making his brother Kol start in surprise and look away from the sheet of glass on which Caroline's current whereabouts were always shown.

She was currently sleeping, her blonde hair spread out across her pillows while her legs were entangled in the sheets of her bed, her lips slightly parted as her chest rose and fell.

"She's a pretty little thing, isn't she?"

Klaus nodded. "Yes. She is."

"Is she the one you want?"

"Yes. I'll have Hayley plant the flower tomorrow. She owes me a favor."

"The flower?"

Klaus nodded. "It will make a portal to the underworld. She'll live here. With me."

Kol nodded before his gaze zeroed in on her chest rising and falling.

"Is she...is she  _human_?"

"What of it?" Klaus snapped.

"Nothing, brother. I said nothing."

**XXX**

Caroline had been walking through the garden in her mother's backyard minding her own damned business when it happened. The grass had opened and a chariot came out.

A motherfucking  _chariot_.

Now, Caroline was a pretty normal twenty-first century girl, the kind that didn't believe in magic or the existence of Cerberuses, or that Greek gods were, you know, a  _thing_. However, it appeared that they were, in fact, a thing, and that Hades' name was Klaus.

From what she'd gathered during her short interrogation of Klaus when she'd arrived, the myths had apparently been wrong about a few things. Gods weren't necessarily immortal. They had long lifespans, sure, but the "original" Hades and Persephone of the myths had died quite a long time ago. Apparently, the names were more like titles. Klaus was Hades IX (and no, she couldn't say it with a straight face either).

Whatever.

Either way, here she was in a giant bedroom with no cell service or wifi, waiting for her kidnapper to get back from whatever he was doing so that she could get some more answers. He'd left her some food on the side table, but she was blonde, not stupid, thank you very much. She knew what happened when kidnapped women ate food down here.

She wasn't allowed out of the room (as she was told kindly by a tall square-jawed guard who introduced himself as Stefan), but apparently Klaus would be back soon.

She'd paged through a few books and taken a well-deserved nap by the time Klaus got back, and he swept into the room, hardly sparing her a glance until she cleared her throat.

"Why am I here?" she asked, once she'd gotten him to look up at her.

"I should think it would be obvious."

"Pretend it's not for a second."

"You're going to be my wife."

"I think you're generally supposed to phrase that as a question."

He huffed. "Fine. Will you be my wife?"

"No, thanks. Can I go back up to the surface now?"

"Well, it's unfortunate that you don't get a say."

"Excuse me?"

He sighed, walking to her and lightly stroking her shoulders, making her flinch. "Oh, Caroline...So young, with so much to learn."

"I won't stay here," she said, setting her jaw.

He sighed. "I'll make you a deal, shall I?"

She glared at him, not speaking.

"You will stay here for six months. If after six months you no longer wish to be here, then you may go back to the surface, and you will never have to return for the rest of your life."

"That's bullshit! I have  _school_ , and...and a  _prom to plan._  I can't just stay here for six months."

"Well, it's either stay here for six months or stay for eternity."

"There's no option three? Like, I don't know, let me go?"

He cupped her chin, giving her a small smile. "Now, Caroline. You're smarter than that. We both know that the only option is really option two…"

She glared at him. "I need to go to school."

He held her gaze for a moment before sighing. "Fine. You will be escorted to school in my chariot, and come back directly after any extracurricular activities you have."

"No. I'm not going to have a curfew like a twelve year old. And anyway, you can't send me to school in a chariot. That's a little bit conspicuous, don't you think?"

"Well, what do you suggest?"

**XXX**

Caroline bit her lip and looked in the mirror, straightening her graduation cap.

At precisely five o'clock that evening, Klaus's chariot would come pick her up for her trial period in the underworld.

She'd made a deal with him. She got to finish any and all school she wished, and then she would spend a year rather than six months to decide whether she'd like to stay. She hadn't seen him since the day he'd agreed, but she'd received a gift every year for her birthday since they'd met (otherwise she would have thought the whole thing was just some sort of bizarre dream).

If she was honest with herself, she was interested to see the underworld (though not at all interested in developing Stockholm Syndrome  _thank_ you).

Did he really have a giant three-headed dog? Was it the same giant three-headed dog as it had been forever? If so, did the original owner  _seriously_ name him "Spot" (she'd seen all those tumblr posts, and frankly she had some choice words for someone that unimaginative)? Did people really ride on a tiny rowboat, or had they upgraded to ships with the rest of the world?

She couldn't stop making a mental list of questions as she sat through the ceremony and received her college diploma.

Liz Forbes had no idea what was going to happen to her daughter, and Caroline had made sure that she never would. Theoretically, even if she were to end up staying in the underworld after a year (which she had no plans for), she'd still get to come to the surface for half the year.

Somehow, it didn't give her much comfort (mostly because she wasn't actually sure what would happen if she were to stay).

And anyway, Caroline doubted that her mother even knew she'd graduated. She'd sent a save the date  _and_ an invitation, and the only person that bothered coming was her childhood friend Bonnie.

As soon as she was back to her dorm room, she checked again to make sure that all of her boxes were packed and labeled, and pulled out a notebook and pen from her suitcase, sinking down on the bare mattress on the bedframe, biting her lip and starting to furiously scribble the list of questions she'd come up with, as well as some additional ones.

_If she stayed, would her lifespan extend as much as his?_

_Where did they go when they died? Did they sit in the underworld like everyone else?_

_Was it actually the underworld or The Underworld? It seemed like a proper noun, but you never knew…_

_Speaking of, would she go up to the surface for six months? Would she be required to do that? What if she wanted to stay?_

She crossed that one out, tempted to shred the paper and start over. Of course she wouldn't stay.

_Also how much of the myth stuff is true? Is Zeus also a title role? If so, are there any illegitimate children of the latest Zeus she should watch out for?_

She tapped her pencil against her knee, trying to think of more.

"Are you ready?"

She barely managed to push down a small shout of surprise, her head snapping up to see Klaus leaning against the doorway. "Sorry, love. I didn't mean to startle you," he said, though she could tell he wasn't all that sorry.

She frowned. "Will you wait until I'm ready? Because, if so, no, I'm not ready, and I probably won't be for a good seventy years."

He seemed to suppress a smile, but shook his head, walking towards her, and she felt the shiver of anticipation creep up her spine. "No, the question was mostly rhetorical," he said. "Though, if you need help packing, I'm happy to assist you."

"Um. Yeah, sort of. I mean, I need help getting it all to whatever transportation you got."

He nodded and the boxes disappeared.

"Hey! What did you do?"

"I transported it to our room."

"Um. I hope by 'our room' you meant 'my room', and you're sleeping somewhere else. The other side of the house, preferably. Actually, I don't 'hope'. Giving me my own room is mandatory."

"We'll see," he said indulgently, as though he thought her insistence that she wanted her own room was  _cute_  or something.

"I'm serious."

"I know, love."

She restrained an angry sigh, knowing that, at worst, she could probably sleep on a couch. Or something.

_It's only for a year_ , she reminded herself, knowing that the mantra would probably stick with her for quite awhile.

**XXX**

"Nice chariot," she said awkwardly as they walked outside.

It was large, with no roof, cushioned seats and gleaming black walls. The door opened as they approached, a staircase descending, and Klaus held out his hand to help her up the stairs, which she ignored, simply climbing up herself.

People were staring at the chariot in confusion, especially as the horses pulling it were jet black and appeared to have manes made of fire. A few people had their iPhones out and were taking pictures.

"Um, isn't people filming your fire-horses a bad thing?" she asked as he sat next to her.

"They won't show up in pictures or video. They look like regular horses to everyone else."

"Then why don't they look like regular horses to me?"

"I will you to see their true nature."

She nodded, trying not to think about what else he would be able to 'will' and subtly scoot away, and she could see the smile he was fighting. She glared at him. "So. How long is the ride?"

"I can transport myself or inanimate objects to the castle, in other words anything not technically alive, but in order to safely transport a living human we must travel to a portal first."

"What do you mean a portal? Like the one I got pulled through in the first place? And do we have to do that on land? Because I know it's weird, but even though people don't see fire horses, traveling around a populated city in a chariot doesn't exactly blend in."

"Yes. Exactly like that, although that specific portal only worked once. I had Hayley—Eris IX—plant it for me to pull you to the underworld. She owed me a favor."

"Okay," Caroline said slowly. "So, where are the normal portals?"

"Every 200km or so. 125 miles to you."

"How far away is the closest one?"

"It will only be a half-hour ride."

"So we're actually taking the chariot? With the horses?"

"Yes. We just need to ride to a secluded place to take off."

"Okay," Caroline said.

She wouldn't waste energy fighting about whether she was going to the underworld, because at this point it seemed inevitable. But once she got there, she'd fight every step of the way to be able to leave.

**XXX**

The sheets were soft.

That was the only thing that passed through her brain before she was jerked back to reality, back to  _whose_ sheets were soft. She had agreed to share a bedroom once they got to the castle (which was not as dark or gloomy as she'd expected) and after threatening him with severe bodily harm if he came within a foot of her body (to which he gave her that infuriating indulgent smirk). He had simply nodded agreeably, telling her that he would ask someone to unpack for her if she wished, but she told him she'd do it herself.

Consequently, everything stayed in its suitcase or box, no matter how much her eye twitched whenever she remembered her things weren't unpacked.

She felt the mattress move slightly as Klaus stirred a few feet away on the other side of the large bed, and she froze, trying to even her breathing so that he'd think she was asleep.

"I know that you're awake, Caroline," he said quietly, and she sighed softly.

"If you really do feel this uncomfortable, I will have another bedroom made up for you."

"That would be nice," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to pressure you."

She suddenly felt anger well up in her, and she turned over to glare at him. "Seriously? Of course you meant to pressure me. You randomly pulled me out of my backyard and told me that I was supposed to live with you and  _marry_ you, and then only 'let' me go to school as long as I came back when I was done. You have taken away all of my choices for how I want to live my life, and it's wrong. So don't tell me that you didn't want to pressure me, because I don't buy it. Don't play the 'I'm-sorry-I'm-a-nice-guy' card, because you're not, and I don't want to hear it."

"I never claimed to be nice, Caroline. I'm not at all a good person, and I recognize that about myself. I'm possessive and jealous, and you happened to get caught up in that, and I'm not sorry."

"So then why are you apologizing for pressuring me if you supposedly didn't mean to?"

"Because I don't want to pressure you. I want you to come to me, and I want you to choose me," he said, and she saw the earnestness in his eyes and she scoffed.

"Well not giving me my own bedroom isn't exactly conducive to that outcome. Neither is kidnapping, to be honest."

"I see that. I made a mistake. I will have Stefan give you a tour, and you may choose whatever bedroom you want. Most rooms are being used by members of the staff or guard, but they are all comfortable and come with an ensuite bathroom. I understand that it is not my decision, but if possible I would rather that you stay in the guard wing rather than the staff wing. It would be safer."

"Safer from what?"

"Enemies. People that want to hurt me, and therefore would want to hurt you."

"So what you're saying is that you kidnapped me, gave me a forced choice to stay with you, are trying to get back on my good side by giving me my own bedroom, which is something that  _any decent person would do_ , and now there are people who are going to kill me because you're obsessed with me. Do you see why I'm angry, yet?"

"Yes," he said quietly. "Especially when you put it like that."

"Good."

She was escorted around the castle by Stefan, who was quite nice to her, if a little stoic, and she chose a room in the guard wing. She was tempted to go with a room in the staff section just to spite Klaus, but decided that her safety was worth more than petty statements of her annoyance.

**XXX**

Klaus was a bit more respectful of her in terms of allowing her space and time to herself (and the fact that she used the word "allow" scared the fuck out of her), but he did ask (demand) that she join him for dinner every day, and a date every week.

One date night she'd come back to her room from the library to find a box on her bed, which had a new, rather tight pair of what she recognized as riding pants. She looked through the rest of the box and realized he'd given her everything necessary to ride a horse.

That afternoon had been one of the best she'd had in the underworld. Klaus had been almost sweet, and he'd showed her how to ride and told her she was welcome to come back any time. The way he looked at her warmed her insides, made her feel special and wanted. Needed, even.

He showed her how to take care of the horse he'd picked for her, saying that she could come without him, as long as she brought a guard.

It was the last part that jolted her back to the reality of the situation. She really was a prisoner, he was her kidnapper, and this wasn't right. She was developing Stockholm Syndrome, and she was so  _not_ okay with that.

She refused to come to dinner that night (because really, what was he going to do to stop her, exactly?) and the day after. When Stefan asked why, she shrugged and said that she didn't want to see him.

The next night, Stefan asked if she would be coming down to dinner, and when she declined, Klaus had food sent up for her. That weekend, on the night of their weekly date, she didn't come down to meet him. A half hour or so after their usual meet-up time, he knocked on her door, looking a bit confused. "I don't want to see you," she said immediately, starting to close the door.

"Well, that's unfortunate. I thought last week went well. Why are you hiding from me?"

"Because it went  _too_ well," she said, her words bursting out in a rush. "I can't like you. I can't let myself like you, because you kidnapped me, and you're controlling and possessive and creepy, and that's not a good thing."

He looked frustrated at her words and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, Caroline, I understand that you're afraid to take a chance, but I assure you that I would treat you well."

"That's not the point, okay? The point is that you're controlling me now, and I can't deal with that. It's not good. It's not  _healthy_ , and I can't let myself give into you. I just  _can't_."

"Why? What are you so afraid of?"

"You, obviously. I'm afraid that you're going to control me and my choices and my  _life_. You already do, and I just can't let it happen."

"You're afraid of me?" he asked, and he sounded a bit vulnerable, as though he'd never expected it to be her answer.

"Of course," she said exasperatedly. "You're king of the underworld. You have the power to hurt me whenever you want, and you're unpredictable. I don't want to live here in fear forever."

"I wouldn't hurt you."

"I don't know that. All I have is your word, and proof that you want to control me. If you won't hurt me, show me. Show me that you like me enough to let me be, to let me make my own choices."

He took a deep, shuddering breath. "But you won't come back. If I let you go, you won't come back to me."

"Probably not, but if you really like me, you wouldn't want me to be miserable here for eternity."

"All right."

"What?" she asked, a bit surprised.

"All right. You can leave. If that's what you want."

"That's what I want," she said immediately.

"I'll call the chariot to take you," he said quietly, and she almost (okay, fine, she  _did_ ) felt sorry for him when she saw his face.

But she had to do what was best for her.

He returned a few minutes later, and she followed him to the front doors. He pulled out something from his pocket. It was a necklace, delicate with a silver chain, a pendant on the end shaped like the infinity sign, tiny diamonds filling the outline. "What's this?" she asked, studying it.

"If you ever want to come back, it'll take you," he said.

"I won't need it."

"Then you don't have to use it," he said, "But take it, just in case."

"Fine."

It was pretty, okay? Sue her.

He helped her fasten it and she tried to ignore the shiver that ran down her spine when the skin of his fingers brushed against her neck, the longing in his eyes as he let her go, the burn of his lips against her knuckles when he kissed them.

"I'll wait for you," he said quietly.

"You'll be waiting quite awhile," she said, trying to joke, though he didn't smile.

"However long it takes."

She climbed in the chariot and didn't look back.

**XXX**

It had been six months that she spent in the underworld when she arrived at the surface, and she wasn't quite sure where to start. She stayed with Bonnie for a month or two, promising to pay her back for her half of the rent, and once she got settled she got a job as a waitress.

Bonnie was a great roommate, and Caroline's life was looking up.

She didn't tell Bonnie what had happened no matter how much the other girl asked, and Bonnie eventually gave up on trying to find out, simply saying that if Caroline ever wanted to talk, she was there.

Somehow, Caroline felt like explaining the problem to Bonnie would only make it worse.

A year passed, and Caroline applied for a few internships, and it was right after her second interview (which had gone quite well), when it happened.

She was running late for the bus, and texted Bonnie to say that she might have to catch the next one twenty minutes later. She glanced briefly to either side of the street before moving across, and she only felt the pain of a collision briefly before everything went black.

**XXX**

The first thing she felt was the bump of being in a car as it drove, and when she blearily opened her eyes, trying to become aware of her surroundings, she realized that it wasn't a car, but a boat.

She sat up, seeing a few people beside her, all looking around in wonder, and realized what had happened.

She was dead.

She felt panic well up inside her, and she looked wildly around, trying to figure out what part of the underworld they were in, and where she was going.

"We're arriving at the first dock in a moment, and if I call your name, please leave the boat," the old man in at the front of the boat said, holding a clipboard.

She didn't want to go to the afterlife. She needed to go back. She couldn't help but wonder what her life would have been if she'd stayed. What would she end up doing? What had her future held?

And had this been planned? Was this Klaus's fault? She suddenly felt the need to ask hi—

A rush of warm air surrounded her briefly before she felt her body thump onto a soft surface.

"What the—"

"Caroline?"

Her head snapped to see Klaus in the doorway, looking quite surprised to see her, but hopeful all the same.

"Not on purpose," she muttered, pushing herself off of what she recognized as his bed.

"You had to have wanted to or the necklace wouldn't have activated."

"I wasn't even wearing the—" she started, before realizing that there was a weight on her neck that hadn't been there before.

"It didn't matter if you were wearing it or not," he explained absently, walking towards her to tuck a curl behind her ear.

She didn't even flinch, but his hand passed through her, and he frowned.

"You're dead," he whispered.

"Yeah. I got hit by a car. I think. Did you do this?"

"No. When I told you I wouldn't hurt you, I meant it."

He seemed confused. Disappointed. "You can either stay here or move on," he said. "Though, if you move on, we'll never see each other again."

"Oh."

She bit her lip, considering her options. "Can I move on at any time?"

"It's entirely your choice," he said, and the weight of his words crashed around her.

"I'll stay. For now."

He gave her a dimpled smile.

**XXX**

He couldn't touch her. They'd known that from the first moment she returned, but it still took some getting used to. She couldn't interact with objects as she could before, though she could watch movies (they didn't have cable) if someone else used the remote for her, or read if someone turned the pages (though that hardly ever happened, as it was too much work for her and the person helping).

She ended up talking to Klaus a lot, finding herself a lot more open to interacting when she knew that he couldn't touch her, and that she could leave anytime she wanted.

She learned about his past, his family, and his interests. They talked at length about her life and things she was interested in, and he tried to arrange things for them to do together that matched her interests and didn't require touching.

She felt her doubts about staying lift without noticing, and at some point, about two years after she'd come back, she realized that she wanted to stay.

It was torture sometimes, though.

The way he looked at her, like he wanted to worship her, stroke her skin and brush his lips across her face...And he couldn't.

And she couldn't touch him in return.

She sat on the couch in his room with him one day, more floating in the air in a sitting position than actually being supported by the furniture, and she blurted the words without thinking.

"I want to stay."

He looked at her a bit confusedly. "You're here already."

"No, like...The past two years have been so different than the first time I was here. I feel like I got to know you, and that you actually know  _me_  instead of the person you thought I was. I think I love you, Klaus, and I want to stay forever, but I don't know if I can."

"I love you too," he said immediately. "But what do you mean you don't know if you can stay, love? You can stay for as long as you want."

"I can't touch you," she said, looking away. "I want to be able to sit against you when we watch television, and to kiss you, and…" she trailed off, blushing slightly, though she knew that he knew what she'd meant.

She wasn't any stranger to sex at all, but with Klaus, it seemed a bit intimidating. He was quite a bit older than her, and though she wasn't quite sure how one would have sex in the underworld, considering everyone was dead, she had a feeling he was quite experienced.

"And if you could?"

She bit her lip. "I would want to stay here with you. For eternity."

Caroline felt a strange warmth creeping over her body, and she could have sworn she saw her skin glow for a moment before she felt the air around her for the first time in years, letting out a soft squeak of surprise when she fell on the couch cushions, bouncing slightly, the fabric scratchy against her skin.

The heat in his gaze was all-consuming and electric, and he reached over to stroke her cheek, and she closed her eyes, his touch filling her with warmth.

"You'll stay?" he asked, and she knew that he just wanted confirmation again. He wanted to know that she wouldn't take it back now that she was apparently corporeal.

"Yes. I'll stay."

She opened her eyes and his lips descended on hers, claiming her, his palms resting on her hips as he pressed her against the couch cushions. She moaned softly, tilting her head to the side as his lips trailed down her neck. He felt so right, his hard, angled body perfectly pressed against her, and she could feel his cock hardening against her thigh.

She was robbed of coherent thought, his hand sneaking below the hem of the top to stroke the smooth skin of her abdomen, the movement of the tips of his fingers sending shivers up her spine. He lightly ran his teeth over the skin of her neck, and a stab of arousal shot to her center. She couldn't help but rub her thighs together, trying to obtain some kind of friction, and she felt him smile against her skin before he ran his tongue down the hollow of her throat, making her moan.

"Spread your legs for me."

She shifted under him on the couch, trying to make room so that she could wrap her legs around his waist, and couldn't quite manage it with the lack of space. He moved off of her and she tried to follow him on wobbly legs, but he caught her immediately, supporting her lower back as he drew her towards him, roughly pulling her lower lip with his teeth, his palms moving down to squeeze her ass and lift her to wrap her legs around him.

The bed was only a few yards away, and walked backwards until the fell down with her sprawled on top of him, the mattress bouncing as she rolled off of him, giggling and dodging his hand when he tried to pull her back. "Move up," she said, pushing him lightly so that he was leaning against the headboard and straddling him, rolling her cloth-covered center against the bulge in his jeans.

His hands gripped her hips, pulling her down on top of him as he rubbed against her, and he kissed her again, groaning into her mouth as she tugged at his hair. He moved to unfasten the button of her jeans and she sat up on her knees to help him tug them down before tugging them off, her blouse and bra following. He pulled off his shirt as well and she tugged off his jeans and boxers.

He gripped her ass, and she moaned softly as his nails raked pleasurably across the flesh as he took a nipple in his mouth, his tongue swirling around its peak. He hooked his fingers around the string of her thong, tugging it to rest around her knees, and she let one hand rest on his chest to keep her balance, the other wrapping around his cock, stroking him slowly.

He moved his mouth from her breast and let his forehead drop against her shoulder, groaning as her thumb ghosted over the tip of him. His finger circled her entrance, and he pushed two inside her, and she moaned as her core clenched around his fingers when he flicked them over her g-spot. She arched her back, panting out his name as he ran his teeth across her shoulder.

"Caroline put your hands on my shoulders," he said, and she obeyed.

He pulled his fingers out of her core and easily ripped away the lace still resting at her knees before positioning himself at her entrance. Both of them groaned softly as she sank down onto him, and she clenched around him as he filled her.

She rocked her hips against him, her fingernails digging into his back as she rode him. "Fuck, Caroline. Yes, just like that, love."

She moved faster, rocking on top of him, and she felt the tight coil in her belly tense completely. "Come for me, Caroline."

His voice was soft but demanding, and her breath was ragged as they moved, his cock hitting her in all the right places as he whispered how hot and tight she was around him and it was when he groaned her name low in his throat that she felt herself snap, coming hard around him, moaning his name as she writhed on top of him, her breasts heaving as she gasped out his name repeatedly as she scratched at his back.

His eyes were tightly shut as he gripped her hips, fucking her hard through her orgasm, and it was only a few more thrusts before he spilled inside her. She slumped on top of him, their sweat-slicked skin still pressed together, and she buried her face in his neck as she caught her breath.

"I love you," she mumbled.

"And I, you."

"I just...what happened? How can you touch me?" she breathed, almost unable to think coherently at just the  _feel_ of him.

"You agreed to stay here. With me. You chose me," he said again, as though it explained everything, and she realized it did.

She became Persephone IX.


	52. Party Upstairs - Parent Teacher Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Midterms are coming up for Klaus, and his upstairs neighbor plays loud music.  
> 2\. Henrik gets in trouble, and Klaus goes to the parent-teacher conference with Miss Forbes. Smut.

 

* * *

**Klaroline + you're my upstairs neighbor who insists on having a party whenever I need to study'**

* * *

He bent over his Political Science textbook at his kitchen table, absently reflecting that it was the first Sunday night in weeks where his hot, blonde, it's-five-o'clock-somewhere upstairs neighbor, who he was 99% sure was a stripper, considering the amount of $1 bills she seemed to have stuffed in her wallet (she'd dropped it on their porch once and he had to return it to her), not that he was judging her or anything, hadn't been playing ridiculously loud music and screaming with her friends.

Fifteen minutes later, he realized he'd spoken (thought?) too soon.

Pulsing bass vibrated through his ceiling, and he had promised himself the last five times that the next time he'd do something. This time he was going to follow through with it, because midterms were coming up and he needed a decent grade on his exam.

He stuffed his keys and phone in his pocket and walked up the stairs to the upper floor of the duplex, banging on her door. Hot Blonde (Stripper?) Neighbor (the name having stuck despite the fact that he'd learned from said wallet that her name was Caroline Forbes) opened the door and gave him a beaming smile.

"Hi! Klaus, right?"

"Turn the music, down," he said, not answering her question.

Caroline frowned. "Why?"

"Because I'm trying to study."

"Oh," she said, and she clearly was only pretending to consider his request, judging by the dramatically executed 'thinking' look she was wearing. "Um. Sorry, no can do."

"Why not?"

"You didn't say please"

"You're joking."

"Nope," she said cheerfully.

" _Please_  turn your music down."

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry buddy, you blew it by being rude."

"I'm being rude?" he asked incredulously. "Your music is shaking the goddamned house and  _I'm_  being rude?"

"Don't yell at me!"

"How else are you supposed to hear me? I can't even hear myself think."

"Probably isn't much going on up there anyway, no offense."

His eye twitched and he gritted his teeth. "Look, midterms are this week, and I need to study. Could you turn your music down so that I don't fail my courses?"

"Can't you wear headphones or something?"

"Okay, so since you clearly have never experienced the wonderful world of exams, I'll explain it to you," he said, his voice dry. "Twice a semester, there is a week called 'exam week'. During that week, you have these things called 'tests', which are a long set of differently formatted questions you have to answer within a time limit. These questions are based around material that you should have learned in class up to that point, which means that you have to look over that material before test week. So, if you could please turn your music down so I can study, that would be great."

She gave him a dirty look. "Are you done talking to me like I'm a child?"

"That depends, are you going to act like an adult and turn your music down so that people that actually bother to learn things can study?"

"Wow, you're an ass."

"Why? Because I want to get my master's and do something with my life?"

"No, because you're assuming that based on the fact that I play music loudly and don't like it when people bang on my door and ask me rudely to do things without introducing themselves that I didn't go to school. Rude."

"Oh, did you? What did you major in, Music? Dance?"

"Minored in both, but my major was Biopsych, not that that's any of your business."

"Right. Well, in the interest of helping a fellow student out then, could you please turn off your music?"

She opened her mouth to answer when a girl in a crop top with large brunette curls walked up behind her and tapped her. "Care, we're out of beer."

"No we're not, there's some in the cooler in my bedroom."

"You keep beer in your bedroom?" Klaus asked incredulously.

"Only when everyone's over. It's too much work to walk down to the garage every hour or two," she said impatiently. "Look, I'm sorry that you think my music is loud, but I live here too, and I'm not going to stop playing music because you have exams. I'll turn it down, but you're just going to have to use headphones."

"No. Turn it off."

They stared each other down, and Caroline seemed to be in no mood to give in.

"Just turn it down quite a bit then," Klaus said, a bit petulant.

"Okay. Bye," she said pointedly, shutting the door in his face.

That night the music was kept down to the point where he barely heard it, as it was the Sunday after. Weeks passed, and he felt like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop, but it never did. As finals came up, the situation bothered him more and more, and he found himself walking up to Caroline's door on a Friday night and knocking. Her eyebrows raised in surprise when she opened the door. "Hi."

"Hello, love."

"Caroline," she said firmly. "My name is Caroline. And you're my neighbor that told me to quiet down. Was my silence too loud for you?"

"Err…No, actually. I came to say thank you for doing what I asked, despite my rudeness," he said, not quite knowing why he was thanking her since she'd been such a bitch, but deciding to roll with his impulsivity.

"Um. You're welcome…?" she half-asked. "Honestly, I didn't know how loud I was being. I was just annoyed because you were kind of, you know…"

"Rude," he finished.

"Yeah."

They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before she moved to wrap her hand around the doorknob. "Well, if that was it, I'll–"

"Would you like to get lunch?"

"Excuse me?"

"Would you like to get lunch?" he repeated.

She bit her lip, giving him a calculating look before nodding. "Sure."

It turned out that she wasn't a stripper, again though, he wouldn't have been judging if she was. However, over the next two years of dating, one year of engagement, and sixty-two years of marriage, she ended up stripping for him quite a bit.

* * *

**dirty teacher/parent where Caroline's Henrik's high school teacher and Klaus' parents cant make it to the teacher conference and they send him instead.**

* * *

"Nik?"

Klaus looked up to see Henrik peering through the crack in the doorway. He pushed back from his desk, where he'd been answering emails about a few commissions and gallery shows, and waved his brother in. "Everything all right, mate?"

He was watching Henrik for the week (which he really did every week because their parents were hardly ever home, but he wasn't going to get technical), and he had the classic "I did a bad thing" look.

Sure enough, Henrik handed Klaus a note. "Miss Forbes wants a parent conference. And I know you're not my parent, but they won't be back for a week. At least. And anyway, can you imagine Mum and Dad having a parent teacher conference? I don't think Dad even knows what grade I'm in."

"No, Henrik, I'm sure he knows," Klaus said as he opened the envelope, privately agreeing with his brother but not wanting to say anything.

Henrik seemed to know his train of thought though and gave him a skeptical look before sullenly plopping down on Klaus's office chair. "This sucks."

"What did you do?" Klaus asked.

"Read the note and find out."

Klaus shot his brother a warning look, and Henrik huffed. "Miss Forbes has a really dumb rule–"

"I thought you liked Miss Forbes," Klaus said, struggling to remember which teacher it was and vaguely recollecting that she was his Biology teacher, and had been his Chemistry teacher the year before.

"I do. She's really cool. She's kind of strict, but she's nice and she brings us home-baked cookies every time we have a quiz. So that's every Monday."

Klaus's mind painted a picture of a little old lady who wore tacky cardigans and called everyone 'dear' but gave you the evil eye if you talked back, and he nodded along. "All right, so what's the rule?"

Henrik didn't meet his eyes, shrugging. "Just read the note, Nik."

Dear Parent,

A conference is required to discuss a recent incident involving  _Henrik Mikaelson_ _._

Incident description:  _Due to the delicate material covered in unit four of 11th grade Biology (sexual reproduction and health), I have a standing rule that on the first day of the unit, everyone can get the genitalia-related jokes out of their system, but for the rest of the unit, everyone has to be serious. Henrik and two other students played what they referred to when explaining their actions after class as "The Penis Game" after their quizzes were complete, disrupting the learning environment._

Please come to the required conference on  _Thursday, March 14th_  at  _3:30pm_  to discuss this incident. If the noted time does not work for you, please call the school office, and we will reschedule your conference.

Sincerely,

_Caroline Forbes_

Klaus fought down a smile. "Who won?"

"I'm pretty sure that's not supposed to be your response, Nik. But I did."

"Well done."

Henrik rolled his eyes, though a hint of a smile remained on his face. "So, are you going to come?"

"Yes."

"Thanks, Nik."

Klaus nodded. Shooing Henrik out and sitting back down in his chair. Henrik had never been badly behaved, and, to Klaus's knowledge, had never had a note sent home with him. Klaus wasn't quite sure what would be involved in the conference, but he hoped that it wouldn't be too painful.

**XXX**

So, as it turned out, Miss Caroline Forbes was far from a frumpy little old lady.

She was a tall, leggy blonde, probably in her mid-twenties, with a sweet smile and a curve-hugging pencil skirt. He wondered why Henrik hadn't bothered mentioning that she was gorgeous, but decided that it didn't matter much.

After all, he wasn't here to ask for a date.

"Mr. Mikaelson?" she asked hesitantly when he walked in.

He nodded. "My name is Klaus. I'm Henrik's older brother. You're Miss Forbes?"

"Yes. Please, take a seat."

He sat across from her at her desk, and she folded her hands in front of her. "So, as I'm sure you gathered from my note, Henrik disrupted class on Monday."

"I did gather that much, thank you."

Caroline raised an eyebrow at him, and he wasn't quite sure how a woman who was  _clearly_ a year or two younger than him could make him feel like he was in trouble in the tenth grade, but she managed it. When she seemed to feel he'd been nonverbally chastised enough, she continued. "This is just his first strike. I don't think I've had any trouble with him before, so he should be fine as long as his disruptive behavior doesn't continue."

"Excellent. Was that all?" he asked, preparing to get up, and he found himself, again, pinned under her glare.

"No, actually. It's not  _'all'_. Despite the fact that this is the first behavioral incident Henrik has had, we still need to discuss it."

He'd never really  _got_  the sexy librarian fetish before, but he could see it with her. She seemed to realize the direction his thoughts had gone as well, because a small smirk bloomed across her lips before she stood up, walking to the classroom door, her heels clicking on the linoleum tile. "If you're that uninterested in your brother's behavior in the classroom, then by all means, do leave."

"I'd be interested in  _your_ behavior in the classroom," he muttered under his breath without thinking.

As soon as it left his mouth he restrained a wince.

"What was that?" she asked, her voice harsh enough that he knew that she had heard  _exactly_ what he'd said.

"Nothing at all, love."

Judging by her expression, he'd hazard a guess that terms of endearment were most certainly not welcome in Miss Forbes' classroom.

"No, please, repeat yourself."

Well, in for a penny, in for a pound, he supposed.

"Why? So that the rest of the class can hear?"

Her hips swayed as she walked to the door, and he was honestly about ninety percent sure she was doing it on purpose, and instead of leaving, she closed it firmly, hitting the lock button on the knob, before turning around to glare at him, her arms crossed.

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"Are you really asking me to treat you like a student?"

He suppressed his initial response ("If you mean student as found in pornography, please do"), and instead shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking towards her and dropping his tone. "That depends, Miss Forbes. What sort of detention would I be serving?"

"You cannot be serious right now."

"I'm not the one locking the door, love."

She pressed her lips together in a tight line, tilting her head to the side, a challenging glint in her eye. "It's Miss Forbes. Not 'love'."

"Yes, Miss Forbes."

She brushed past him to perch on her desk, the brief rush of her scent and grazing of her skin against his making his cock twitch. She crossed her legs, making her skirt hike up slightly on her thighs, and gave him a calculating glance before folding her hands in her lap.

"Come here."

Her eyes darkened as he approached, and he could feel her gaze raking over his body. He stopped right in front of her, his body brushing her legs, noses only inches apart, her breath hot on his face. Her gaze darted down to his lips and back to lock on his eyes, and she moved her hands to brush over the fabric of his shirt before winding her fingers into the fabric and pulling him to capture his lips with hers.

She kissed him roughly,  _possessively_ , moaning as his hands snuck up under her skirt to her thighs, squeezing lightly as she bit his lip harshly, scraping her teeth against it and soothing the bite with her tongue.

He groaned, and she smirked as she pulled away.

"Take your shirt off."

His lips quirked as he obeyed. If she wanted to be in charge, he wasn't going to stop her, and from the way she moved, the way she looked at him, he had a feeling he'd have the chance to take her again in the future, perhaps with their roles reversed.

For now, though, the way she claimed him just with a stare, her tongue darting over her lips as her eyes locked on the lean muscles of his chest as his henley fell on the floor, that made his submission completely worth it.

Her palms moved slowly over his skin, and she scratched her nails lightly over his nipples, making him groan low in his throat. She smirked. "You like that?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" she asked, her voice bordering on playful, though there was a steely tone that made him harden even more, his cock straining against the front of his jeans.

"Yes, Miss Forbes."

"Undress me," she ordered, her voice soft, but firm.

He nodded and fingered the hem of her top, pulling it over her head, drinking in the creamy skin of her breasts framed by lace, she watched him admire her, smiling slightly before he moved to unclip her bra. She shrugged it off and he set it on top of her blouse. She stood, pushing herself off the desk. He reached to unzip her pencil skirt, and she nodded at the floor, keeping eye contact with him. Realizing what she wanted, he dropped to his knees as the skirt pooled on the ground. She stepped out of it, and he tugged her thong down as well.

She moved to make sure everything was cleared off of the space on her desk before moving back on top of it, spreading her legs expectantly. He moved to kiss her inner thigh, and she let him before looping her fingers through his hair, holding him back.

"Unzip your jeans. I want to see how hard you are for me."

He obeyed, freeing his erection from the confines of his jeans and boxers. "Touch yourself," she ordered.

He wrapped his hand around himself and stroked his cock, her gaze burning him as she licked her lips, watching him on his knees at her feet, and he groaned softly. "Stop."

He did, and she moved to perch at the very edge of her desk, gently pushing his head towards her pussy, and he took the hint, his hands braced on the wood as he licked her entrance, swirling his tongue around her clit. She swore under her breath, looping her fingers through his hair grinding against his face.

"Yes, just like that," she panted under her breath, moaning a bit louder when he wrapped his palms behind her legs and pulled her closer so that her core was pushed fully against his mouth, his tongue running along her walls rhythmically as she rolled her hips against his face, swearing under her breath and tugging his hair softly, making him groan against her.

"I'm going to come," she panted, and he sped up the strokes of his tongue until she gasped out that she was coming, her voice strangled as she tried to keep quiet.

He continued tonguefucking her through her orgasm, moaning softly at her taste on his tongue as she undulated against him, swearing under her breath.

He pulled back, licking his lips, and she smiled at him wickedly, beckoning him closer and wrapping her hand around him, pushing his pants lower and stroking him firmly a few times before positioning him at her entrance.

"Fuck me. Hard."

"Yes, Miss Forbes," he said, trying not to sound too playful, and she grinned, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pushed into her. She was tight and hot and  _wet_ and  _perfect,_ and he felt her clench around him as he moved, her head thrown back, breasts pushed up against him.

She moaned as her nipples brushed against his chest, gasping softly as his nails dragged lightly over her back before he cupped her breasts in his palms, tweaking her nipples. She moved her head to the side, and he took it as an invitation, kissing and licking her neck. "Don't leave marks," she said, her voice sharp.

"Yes, Miss Forbes," he spoke against her skin, and she shivered, her hands braced on his shoulders as he pounded into her, fucking her hard, just like she'd ordered. She whispered encouragements through her moans and gasps, and he froze mid-thrust as something occurred to him.

"You're on birth control, right?"

"Yes. Move."

He obeyed, pounding into her more harshly than before, and she dug her ankles into his lower back, pushing him against her, biting her lip harshly to keep from moaning too loudly. "I'm so close," she gasped out, clawing at his back, and he could feel it too, the way she tensed against him. He moved faster, his cock throbbing inside her as he slammed into her, and he felt his balls tighten as he approached the edge.

He pinched her nipples a bit more harshly and kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, and she clenched around him, writhing against his body, and he spilled inside her a moment later, fucking her as he came.

They were both breathing raggedly, and she looked up at him as he pulled away, her breasts heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She pushed herself off the desk, and he took what was probably an unhealthy amount of pleasure at how her legs wobbled beneath her. She bent and pulled on her thong and skirt as he did up his pants and grabbed his shirt. He watched her fasten her bra again, her face flushed.

"That was…" he started, not quite sure how to end the sentence, and she nodded.

"Yeah. It was."

They just stared at each other, the electricity crackling between them, and she smoothed her skirt, nervously fluffing her hair. "I, er...don't know when Henrik is going to back to my parents, but if you'd like to come by–"

"You could come to my place instead, if you'd like. More privacy," she said, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Saturday?"

"Sure."

He smirked, letting his palms fall on her hips. "Rather naughty of you to let me fuck you at work, wasn't it?"

To her credit, her blush was quite light, and he found himself smirking.

"Is this the part where you tell me I was a bad girl?" she asked teasingly, fingering the hem of his shirt.

"Detention, Miss Forbes?"

"No offense, but five days of school a week is enough for me. We can just go with some good, old-fashioned angry sex," she said, clearly fighting a smile.

He couldn't restrain a genuine laugh, muffling it with his hand as he stared at her, knowing she could see the fascination in his gaze. "All right, then."

They exchanged phone numbers, and she gave him an almost shy grin as he left. It felt oddly natural, her touch, her smile, just being in her presence…

"I'll see you on Saturday, Caroline."


	53. Vervain - Vikings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Superhero!Caroline, DamselInDistress!Klaus, Sidekick!Enzo. Smut.  
> 2\. Viking!Klaroline. Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second drabble in this chapter has mentions of Klaus having sex with another person.

 

* * *

Caroline is a superhero, Klaus is her love interest, and Enzo is her sidekick (who has an unfortunate name).

* * *

"Hello, love."

"Klaus," she said, shooting him a tight smile and a nod.

"Marcel called, and he–"

"Seriously? What does he want this time?" Caroline asked, fully expecting the deadline for their latest project to have been moved up to some ridiculous time.

Klaus stuffed his hands in his pockets, grinning. "He wants the contract for the deal with Lockwood & Gilbert by Monday."

She relaxed. "Oh, okay. You scared me."

"Did I?"

"Well, I was expecting you to say that he wanted it by tomorrow. It's almost done, so I should have it by Friday at the latest anyway."

"So you have time for a break, then?"

She fought down a smile, trying to keep her face straight and professional. "Not now."

He put his hand on the small of her back, the heat of him burning through the fabric of her blouse. "I just want to talk about something."

"About what?" she asked, allowing him to lead her down the hallway to one of the break rooms.

He shut the door behind him, making her raise an eyebrow. "I know who you are."

She felt her insides freeze. "What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

"You're Vervain."

"The vigilante?" she asked slowly, trying to figure out how to play it off without being suspicious.

"Well, seeing as you are said vigilante, if that's what you want to identify as, I'm not exactly going to stop you."

She rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not."

"Don't worry, Caroline. Your secret's safe with me."

She gave him an exasperated look. "I'm not Vervain."

"So you don't mind if I tell everyone?"

She pressed her lips together and glared at him.

"As I said, your secret is safe."

Caroline doubted that he would tell anyone, so she wasn't worried about that. However, Klaus and her relationship was...complicated, and he could easily be used as leverage.

Don't get her wrong or anything, Klaus was totally able to defend himself. Mostly.

However, supervillains were a bit out of his league.

"Thanks," she mumbled, and he gave her a dimpled smile.

"Of course."

She couldn't help but smile back, and when his lips crashed down on hers, she wound her hands into his hair and pressed herself against him, moaning softly as his tongue traced her lips and his hands rubbed against her waist.

Every Superman needed their Lois Lane, after all, though she doubted Klaus would be happy with the comparison (and, let's be real, she wasn't  _really_ Superman, especially since super strength was her only power and Enzo was about a million times more helpful than Jimmy).

Well, and they weren't  _quite_ at that level of epic yet. Klaus was incredibly irritating, and she doubted that they'd get anywhere past fuckbuddies, no matter how much he clearly wanted to.

And she sort of did too, not that she'd ever let anyone know.

Ever.

**XXX**

"Again? Really?"

"What's going on, gorgeous?" Enzo asked, poking his head out of the practice room to see Caroline sitting on the computer chair with her feet propped on the desk, rubbing her eyes with her palms.

"He got captured again," Caroline said exasperatedly as the high-pitched beep filling the room grew louder. The tracker, which she'd made Klaus start carrying after the last time he'd been captured, could be activated to let her know that he'd been kidnapped, and apparently he had been.

Again.

"Has it ever occurred to you that he might be doing it on purpose?" Enzo asked, knowing exactly who the 'he' was that Caroline was referring to.

"No, I doubt that."

"This is the sixth time this year."

"Yeah, but he wouldn't–"

"Caroline, it's February."

Caroline huffed. "He wouldn't be doing it on purpose. Everyone just knows that he likes me, so they assume that the feeling is reciprocated, which means that they use him as bait. It looks like it's Katherine this time."

"Well how are they supposed to know that the feeling isn't reciprocated if you keep  _saving_ him?"

She shot him a glare, and he put his hands up in surrender. "I can't just let him die, okay? He's a civilian."

"A civilian who knows who you are."

"Lots of people know who I am."

"Like who?"

Caroline was silent for a few seconds before shrugging. "I don't know. Lots of people. Bad guys? You?"

"Bad guys don't count as people, and I'm only one person. He's also had sex with you. Multiple times."

"Just because we've had sex doesn't mean I care. Or that he does."

"Oh, he cares, gorgeous. And I'd wager that you do as well."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she pushed away from her desk and grabbed her jacket, pulling it on and patting herself down to make sure that she had her knives and gun.

Super strength was cool and everything, but weapons were always a good backup.

"You need me?"

"Oh, I always need you, Enzo," she said teasingly.

He let out a long suffering sigh and pulled on his own jacket, holding open the door for her and following her to the car.

"You seem very calm for someone whose boyfriend is in mortal peril."

Caroline snorted as she buckled in. "He's not my boyfriend, and he's not in mortal peril. They just want to draw me in."

"Well, to be fair it's apparently a proven strategy. How to capture Vervain, the vigilante of Mystic Falls: kidnap her not-boyfriend. Works every time."

She shot him a withering look before pulling out of the drive, heading toward the abandoned warehouse across town, which always seemed to be where the villain of the day took Klaus (the aforementioned not-boyfriend).

"C'mon, Verman–"

"That's not my name."

"That's what they call you in the papers."

He glared at her, and she couldn't fight down a self-satisfied smile.

"I don't know why they can't just call me Wolfsbane like I asked."

"Because I'm the leader, so I define your existence," Caroline said, shooting him a teasing smile.

They drove to the warehouse that Klaus's tracker was emitting the signal from and parked a few blocks away. Caroline kicked open the front door when they arrived to find Katherine Pierce, the only villain to have escaped state and federal prisons over a hundred times in the last two years, perched on the ledge on the second floor.

Katherine jumped down, smoothing her curls as she walked towards them, her stilettos clicking lightly on the concrete floor as she walked.

"Oh, look who's arrived, it's Vervain, and her sidekick Vermin."

"It's Ver _man_. Like a man, rather than like a rabid house pest."

"Hi, Katherine," Caroline said tiredly, watching the other girl sink down casually on the tabletop, spinning a knife between her fingers. "I've come to get Klaus back."

"Well, I'm not just going to give him to you. I'd like to make a trade."

"Of course she would," Enzo mumbled.

"No one asked you, Vermin."

"Ver. Man. It's Ver _man_."

"Whatever."

"What trade do you want to make?" Caroline interrupted.

"Your life for his."

"Katherine, you literally just got out of prison like a week ago."

"And?"

"And you're already ready to go back?"

"I'll just escape again."'

"You do know that it's only a matter of time before they find a way to block your teleportation powers to keep you in there for good, right?" Enzo asked.

Katherine shrugged. "I'm not worried, but thanks for your concern."

"Um, right. Okay. Where's Klaus?"

"Your boyfriend is upstairs."

"He's not my boyfriend," Caroline said irritably, turning to walk towards the stairs, knowing that Katherine would just teleport in front of her.

"Sure he isn't, gorgeous."

"Oh shut up, Vermin," Caroline mumbled, looking away so that she wouldn't see Enzo's glare.

"Ver. Man."

Caroline felt Katherine appear in front of her before she saw her, and as soon as the brunette materialized in front of her, she grabbed Katherine by her hair and threw her against the wall. The girl teleported mid-throw and appeared behind Caroline, who ducked and swept her foot behind Katherine's ankles, tripping the other girl.

Katherine, again, twisted in the air as she fell, appearing right next to Enzo, who had been prepared and smacked her hard over the head with the butt of his gun.

Katherine crumpled to the floor, and Caroline ran up the stairs, ignoring Enzo's parting shot of, "Oh yes, gorgeous, you don't care one bit about him."

She hurtled through the first door she saw to find Klaus sitting on a wooden crate. He'd looked up when she walked in, and gave her a dimpled smile. "Caroline-"

"I'm going to  _kill_  you."

"Don't be angry, love. It was not one bit my fault."

"How'd it happen, then?"

He shrugged. "I walked out of the office, blacked out, and then woke up about an hour ago with a headache, so I pushed the panic button you gave me."

"She hit you in the head?" Caroline asked, moving towards him. "Does it hurt when I press there?"

" _Ouch_!"

"Sorry!"

"Caroline, love. I'm fine. I just need rest."

"I'm pretty sure you have a concussion," she said, ignoring his words. "Follow my finger."

"Caroline–"

"Seriously, I cannot  _believe_ this. Can't you just stay out of trouble like a normal person? Touch my finger and then your nose."

"Caroline, this is ridic–"

"Do it."

He rolled his eyes but quickly tapped her finger and then his nose. "I'm not injured, Caroline."

"You blacked out from a hit to the head."

"I'm fine, love."

She just glared at him, and held out a hand for him to take. He stood up with no difficulty, and she gestured for him to precede her out the door.

"Ladies first," he said, gesturing for her to go ahead.

"No. I want to see if you can walk."

"You just want to look at my arse," he said, giving her a cheeky grin before leaving, and she followed him down the steps. "Lorenzo."

"Gorgeous's Not-Boyfriend," Enzo greeted in the same dry tone, making Caroline huff.

They stared each other down before Klaus turned back to Caroline. "Thank you for...er...saving me, Caroline."

"You're welcome. It wasn't a big deal."

"Especially since I was the one who hit her over the head," Enzo pointed out.

"Right. Did you call the police to come pick up Katherine?"

Enzo nodded and nudged Katherine with the toe of his boot. "Yeah."

"Great. Let's go. We have to take Klaus to the hospital."

"No we don't," both men said at the same time, each shooting a glare at the other after they'd spoken.

"Yes we do. I'm pretty sure that Klaus has a concussion."

"I can't go to the hospital, love. How will I explain?"

Caroline bit her lip. "Fine. We'll go back to my place."

"Will I finally get to see the batcave?" Klaus teased.

"It's not 'the batcave'. It's literally my basement that I have all my equipment in."

"So was the batcave," Klaus and Enzo chorused, again giving each other filthy looks after they'd spoken.

"Whatever. No. You can't see the control room. You have to rest, so you'll be restricted to just the bedroom."

"Oh, will I?" Klaus asked, his lips twitching.

"That is  _so_ not what I meant," Caroline grumbled before huffing and grabbing Klaus's arm, dragging him towards the front door of the warehouse, gesturing for Enzo to follow. "And anyway, I'm not Batman. I have  _actual_  superpowers. Batman just as billions of dollars and excellent abs."

"Whatever you say, love."

"Damn right," she mumbled, opening the passenger door to the car. "Enzo, you have to ride in the back."

"What, why?"

"Klaus has a concussion."

"He just said he was fine."

"No, mate, sorry, changed my mind."

"So you agree you have a concussion?" Caroline asked, sliding into the driver's seat as Klaus got in the passenger's side and Enzo sulked in the backseat.

"If that means that I don't have to ride in the backseat, then yes."

Caroline grinned as she looked in the rearview mirror and saw Enzo roll his eyes dramatically. "You can rest when we get back to my place," she said.

"I live there too, gorgeous."

"I know, Enzo. You know what I meant."

**XXX**

"Do you need anything? Water? Ibuprofen?"

"I'm fine, love," Klaus said a bit exasperatedly, toeing off his boots and unbuckling his jeans.

She gave him a sheepish smile and walked to the closet, digging through the back shelves for pajamas. "Sorry. I just don't want you to get sicker."

"I know, love."

He sat down on the bed, now in only his boxers, and she felt his eyes on her as she undressed, pulling on the first t-shirt she'd seen when she went through the closet, the hem barely covering her ass, letting a peek of blue lace dart out when she moved.

"Why do you have my shirt?" he asked.

She froze, looking down at herself and realizing that it was one of the shirts she mayormaynothave stolen from his house. "You left it here once," she said easily.

She'd never been good at lying, but it had been a skill that she had to perfect, and she'd worked very hard at it. However, all of that hard work seemed to have escaped her at this crucial moment.

"Caroline, the only times I've been here were for Rebekah's birthday parties, neither of which involved me undressing."

Caroline felt a heat spread across her cheeks, and Klaus gave her a wicked smirk. "Is this where my t-shirts go after you stay over?"

"You've ripped half my blouses, okay? I can't just walk around shirtless."

"No, I suppose not," he said, though he was smirking knowingly at her.

She walked over and laid down on top of the comforter. "Are you feeling tired?"

"Just a bit."

"Okay. I'm going to have to keep you awake then."

His lips twitched.

"What?" she asked, trying to fight down a smile herself.

"Nothing, love. I'm just wondering how you're planning on doing that."

"I don't know," she said, her voice taking a seductive lilt. "Any suggestions?"

He moved from his sitting position to lie down next to her, pulling her on top of him and kissing her, his hands stroking her back and waist as his lips moved against hers. She moaned into his mouth, shifting so that she was more comfortably pressing against him as she straddled him.

He pinched her waist, and she felt an ache begin to build in her lower belly. Klaus was growing hard against her inner thigh, and his body was radiating heat through the thin henley that she'd "borrowed" from him.

She pulled back, face flushed and lips slightly swollen from his kisses, and ran her hands over his chest. His hands stroked her thighs and ass, his nails raking lightly across her skin, and she shivered.

His hands skated over the skin of her back under the shirt before he tugged at the hem, raising his eyebrows in question. She pulled the shirt away and he immediately tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her lips down to meet his again, his other hand cupping her breast, tweaking her nipples between eager fingers. Caroline dug her fingernails into Klaus's shoulders, rolling her hips against his, and he groaned into her mouth, biting down on her lower lip lightly with his teeth.

She felt her core ache with need, and she pulled back from him and moaned when his hand moved from her breast to slip beneath the lace covering her. He brushed his fingertips against her center, and she swore under her breath as he pushed them inside her, curling his fingers slightly to brush pleasurably against her walls.

"Klaus…"

"Do you like that, love?"

She nodded, gritting her teeth as she reached down to pull his hand away. "Yes, but you're doing all the work. You're supposed to be resting."

He grinned, moving his hand back to her breasts, brushing the slick trails of her arousal from his fingers to her breasts as he tweaked her nipples before moving to lick it away, his tongue drawing he most embarrassingly wanton sounds from her as he flicked his tongue against her sensitive skin.

"Klaus, really…"

"What, love? Really, I'm perfectly fine."

She pushed him away gently and tugged off her panties, throwing them away before sliding his boxers down his body as well and wrapping her hand around his hard cock, her thumb brushing over the tip, making him groan her name.

"Let me do the work."

He swore softly as she stroked him a few times, his hips jerking against her hand, before she crawled completely on top of him again, her lips pressing against his before she pulled back to sink on top of him.

She moaned loudly as his cock filled her, and she let her fingernails dig into his chest, enjoying the way his eyes closed and his mouth dropped open slightly when she clenched around him. She gave them both a moment to adjust before she began to rock against him, and his hips were soon moving to meet hers as she rode him.

Their pace became more frenzied by the second, and he gripped her hips harshly to pull her down on him more roughly, his cock slamming into her hard and fast as her breasts bounced slightly while she panted out his name, his fingertips almost guaranteed to leave bruises on her skin.

Her orgasm built quickly and intensely, the coil of pressure tightening in her lower belly as she listened to him groan and swear under his breath. His cock hit her in  _just_ the right places to make her writhe on top of him, the feeling of him filling her so completely and  _perfectly_ making the movements of her hips speed up even more, and she wasn't quite sure when she'd started telling him to move faster and harder but she was aware of her own screams and pleading for more echoing off the walls of the bedroom and the satisfied smirk spreading across his face as she rode him.

She could feel herself approaching her peak a she bounced on top of him, and she reached down to rub her clit, smiling as she saw his dark eyes focused on the movements of her fingers as she pleasured herself while rolling her hips against his and murmuring how perfect he felt filling her.

She felt the tension snap in her, the sensation of release spreading across her body as she rode him through her orgasm, her fingernails scratching down his chest over his nipples, making him groan as she moaned his name.

He came soon after, his hands pressing even more tightly into her hips as he pulled her down harshly on top of him, fucking her hard as he spilled inside her. She fell to slump on top of him a few moments later, both of their sweat-slicked bodies shaking with their ragged breathing.

"Thank you again, love."

"For?" she panted.

"Saving me."

"Was that my thank-you fuck?"

"Do those exist?"

"I think we just had one, so yeah."

"I don't think I've thanked you enough then, love."

"I don't think you could ever thank me enough."

* * *

Hello! I'd like to request a drabble with a Viking Klaus. Seeing that I don't have your creative writing talent (at all) I can't really say much more than that. I just thought it would be a fun idea, since it sort of fits the time period the Originals were humans. A chauvinistic Viking Klaus would be fun to read, I guess. And since you are the smut fairy, smut is always appreciated. :) Thank you in advance (if you don't write it, it's fine too, I'm still your fan :))

* * *

"Caroline?"

Caroline looked up from the dress she'd been trying to mend (she'd never been much good at sewing) to see her husband walk in, and she nodded. "Klaus."

He didn't continue the conversation, such that it was, simply letting his eyes wander towards the hearth. "I haven't started yet," she said, answering his unasked question about where the food was.

"Why not?"

"Your whore was interfering," she said, turning back to her sewing.

"Don't be angry, my love," Klaus said cajolingly, and she could hear the smile in his voice as he came to sit next to her. "If her presence distresses you, you need only to ask for her to be taken away."

"You'll just get another one," Caroline said, trying to keep her voice light.

"I have said this many times, Caroline, but if you require me to remind you, I shall do so: I shall only take another woman to my bed for so long as you refuse to take me to yours."

"I don't care if you take another woman, I care if she interferes with my duties," Caroline said with as much dignity as she could muster.

Truthfully, the only thing standing between them was Caroline's pride. Klaus had pursued her hand relentlessly when she reached marrying age, and it took her father very little time to agree. Marriages were not meant to be love matches, of that she was certain, and she had been relieved at first when their betrothal was announced, as Klaus was not a violent man.

However, when they were married, she'd initially loathed him, simply because of his arrogance and temper (though he'd never directed it at her). However, he had, for some reason she still couldn't put her finger on, decided to try to nurture their marriage to become a loving one.

When she'd told him very firmly that she had no intention of allowing him access to her body for anything other than conceiving a child, Klaus had responded by shrugging and saying that he could wait for her to 'come around'.

The arrogance of that statement still made her blood boil.

Despite this, they had developed what could be described as a friendly working relationship, and she no longer shook his hand off when he rested it against her arm or ignored him when he spoke to her. He was much more accommodating of her wishes than most of the other men were to their wives in the village, and he would often ask her to play board games at night after dinner while they talked.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Klaus covering her hand with his, pulling it away from the dress she'd been mending. "I think you do care, Caroline."

She shrugged. "It is not my place to say so. Most of the men keep women to warm their beds, and I should simply count myself lucky that you do not force me to come to you at night as well."

"Perhaps," he agreed, rubbing the back of her hand briefly with his thumb. "However, if she is distressing you, then that is distressing to me. You are my wife, and your happiness is important to me."

"Really? Because this is the first I've heard of that particular value."

He chuckled, letting go of her hand, making her suddenly very aware of how warm his skin had been against hers. "It has always been my wish that you are content here, Caroline. I may have never said it, but you know as well as I that my feelings for you are strong, and will most likely always remain so."

She let her lips form a small smile. "So you say, Klaus."

"Now, what exactly did she do?"

"She attempted to overstep her bounds and prepare your meal, and she burned it," Caroline said, still more than a little irritated at the woman's incompetence.

"Ah," Klaus said simply, patting her knee and rising. "Well, I suppose that means the evening meal will be late tonight?"

"Do you only think about eating food when you come home from the fields for the night?" she asked exasperatedly, looking up at him and blushing when a lecherous grin stretched over his face.

"Perhaps not only food. There are other delicious things to indulge in after all."

She scoffed, turning back to her mending. "Well, you're free to indulge your wishes elsewhere, husband."

He sighed. "If only I were able to do it here," he said, tugging a lock of hair that had fallen loose from the knot she'd arranged her hair in that morning. "I doubt I shall tonight, in any case. The woman I wish for is as stubborn as she is beautiful."

His gaze was dark and lustful, and she'd known that he was losing his patience with her constant rejection of him. She was his wife, and that came with certain expectations. She had no doubt that he would soon lose his patience completely, and she didn't want to get to that point. He'd made his position on the issue clear to her. He had feelings for her, and he was willing to give her some time to come to terms with their marriage. She wanted to come to him on her terms, but it looked like time for that was running out.

A week passed, and her husband's bed-slave had been sold, though he hadn't bought another yet. She knew that most men had them, but she couldn't help the flash of jealousy that stabbed her in the heart every time she thought of Klaus bedding another woman while Caroline sat just outside with only a thin wall shielding her from the sight.

She woke one morning to Klaus stroking her cheek lightly. "Klaus?" she asked sleepily, sitting up.

"I am off to the village in a few moments," he said.

He did this every time he was off to purchase another bed-slave, usually after she'd expressed her annoyance with the last one (it wasn't her fault he seemed to have steadily deteriorating taste). He meant to give her the option of stopping him before he left. She opened her mouth to tell him, as she always did, that he shouldn't bother waking her up to say something, but an entirely different set of words escaped her.

"Don't go."

He looked about as shocked as she felt, and he raised his eyebrows. "Don't...go?"

"Do you love me, Klaus?"

"Yes," he said simply, almost impatiently. "I have told you so many times. Why do you ask?"

"Are you angry with me for not coming to you?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"Yes," he said honestly. "Why? Have you finally decided to fulfill your responsibilities as my wife?"

Caroline bristled at his words, not pleased with being reminded that she had been given a lot of leeway already, and took a deep breath. She bit her lip, letting her gaze lock with his, and she hesitantly cupped his cheeks with her hands, pulling his lips to hers.

She felt an odd jolt settle just beneath her skin, her hair standing on end as she wound her fingers into the fabric of his tunic, his warmth bleeding through their clothes. She felt his stubble scratch against her cheek as he let his lips brush against her skin.

They'd only had sex once, on their wedding night, and she remembered it as slightly painful and more than a bit anxiety-producing. This was different, though, his lips, teeth, and tongue making pleasurable trails across her sensitive skin, making her shiver.

His hands moved lightly up and down her legs, the light touch from his fingertips sending pulses to a growing ache in the pit of her stomach. A breathless moan escaped her, and she could feel her face heat at the embarrassingly needy sound, though Klaus just smiled against her neck as his fingers stroked her skin, moving slowly to the apex of her thighs.

"Spread your legs for me, my love."

She moved slightly, parting her legs and gasping as Klaus circled her entrance with his fingertips, stroking her walls lightly, making her clench around him.

"Do you like that?" he asked.

She nodded, a small gasp escaping her.

"I have waited so long for this, wife. To hear your gasps of pleasure as I bring you to the edge. I will enjoy making you beg every time I touch you, seeing your eyes dark with want for me."

His fingers brushed against her clit, and she moaned loudly, pulling at his tunic.

"Your vows were to serve me and obey me. I haven't forgotten that, Caroline, though you appear to have the second you arrived home as my wife."

"Klaus, I–"

"Your responsibility is to pleasure me, my love. You swore obedience and then promptly went against my wishes. I wish to make up for lost time. I want to feel your hands across my skin."

She complied, trailing her hands across his back before she moved them below the fabric of his tunic. Her palms stroked along his muscled chest and stomach, exploring every inch of him that she could touch before letting her hands wander down to his erection, which was straining against the fabric of his pants, and he took in a sharp breath as she brushed her fingers along the bulge, his hips jerking towards her hand.

Caroline slipped her hand underneath the fabric, shooting Klaus a questioning look before continuing after he nodded, and he groaned as she wrapped her hand around him, brushing her thumb experimentally across the tip.

"Yes, just like that. Good girl."

He was hard and throbbing against her palm, and she could feel his hot breath coming out in pants against her neck as she stroked him. His hand was still moving languidly against her center, and she moaned loudly when he pushed a finger inside her and then another, stretching her, and she rubbed shamelessly against him, panting out his name.

He swore and pulled her hand away from him. She sent him a questioning look and he kissed her again, his lips harsh and possessive as they moved against hers, before pulling the front of her skirt up around her waist and sheathing himself inside her tight, wet heat.

His cock was pressing against her in all the right places, and she felt complete and whole as he started to move, their hips meeting as they found a rhythm, and he cupped her breast as he kissed her neck, running his teeth along her skin. She moaned loudly, her fingernails clawing at his back, and he pulled lightly at her legs, encouraging her to wrap her legs around him.

The change in angle allowed him to fill her more deeply, hitting just the right spot inside her to make her scream and writhe beneath him.

She felt her lower belly tighten as she tensed, a coil of pleasure building inside her, and her movements became more frenzied as she approached release. He seemed to realize that she was close because he whispered her name as he fucked her harder, telling her how excruciating the wait had been for her, but how absolutely worth the wait it was. How tight and hot she was around him and how beautiful her face looked as he moved inside her, her eyes dark and shining with desire and need while she moaned his name.

She felt the tension snap and she clenched around him, her body soon collapsing bonelessly underneath him as he continued to fuck her hard and fast, his eyes closed as he approached his peak.

He finally came inside of her with a low groan and slumped on top of her, completely sated, and she felt her sensitive nipples rub against his chest, making her shiver. He nuzzled her jaw with his nose, pressing a kiss to her skin, and she surprised both of them with her next words.

"I love you, Klaus."

"And I love you."


	54. For Science - Brownies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Klaus and Caroline conduct an experiment. Smut.  
> 2\. Klaus exchanges sexual favors for Caroline's baked goods. Smut.

 

* * *

**Caroline gets annoyed whenever other women calls Klaus 'Nik' (except Rebekah) which leads to Klaus asking her why she hasn't ever called him by that nickname when they've already been together for almost a century, and that should've qualified her enough to be considered as 'family'. She makes that 'seriously?' face and stalks closer towards him, leans up to whisper "Klaus sounds sexier to moan, don't you think?" and they have hot hybrid vampire sex in the living room**

* * *

She knew that she should have insisted on planning this damn party.

She was incredibly bored, and she knew it had everything to do with Klaus insisting that they hire a party planner instead of just letting her do it. To be fair, she understood why. Whenever she planned parties, she tended to hyperfocus and not give much attention to anything else until it had been pulled off with perfection, and Klaus was, well,  _needy_.

She decided to attempt to stop making a mental list of everything this planner could have done better. She was already a hundred percent certain that they were never using her again. Like, ice sculptures? Seriously? Ugh, so tacky.

She walked to Klaus, her tight dress catching the light as she moved, and he looked up as she approached. "Caroline," he greeted, the warmth in his gaze the kind that was only ever directed towards her. "Margaret, this is my beautiful wife, Caroline."

"Hello, Margaret, nice to meet you," Caroline said pleasantly, her best pageant smile pasted across her face.

"Lovely to meet you as well," the woman said, giving her a gleaming white smile. "I've heard wonderful things from one of Nik's friends in Barcelona just a few months ago."

Caroline's eye twitched at the familiar nickname falling from this woman's lips (who she didn't even know), and she shot Klaus a glare when he grinned at her.

"That's nice," Caroline said, continuing the conversation for a few moments before gracefully excusing herself, ignoring Klaus's obvious amusement.

Hours later when the guests had all cleared out, Caroline was cleaning up quickly, having grown irritated enough with the incompetence of the employees of the catering company to send them all home early.

"What did that cup do to offend you, love?" Klaus asked from behind her, and she turned around, tossing the cup in the trash bag.

"Nothing. I'm just cleaning up. Could you grab a bag and pour the leftovers from the buffet table in?"

"No, but I'll call Erik and have him and Calvin clean the ground floor so that you can join me in our room."

She sighed, throwing the last of the cups from that particular table into the trash bag and letting it fall to the floor. "Okay, sounds good."

She couldn't help but clean off another table as he made the call and went to wash her hands when he announced that the hybrids would be around in a few hours to finish. When she came back, she found him still standing among the clutter, his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

"Caroline, love, may I ask a question?"

"Always."

"Why do you get upset when others call me Nik?"

"It's intimate," she said simply. "I'm not saying that I think that you'll be intimate with them, but it annoys me that they see me as this frivolous pastime that you've picked up or something."

He smiled slightly, resting his hands on her hips and pulling her to him, laying his forehead against hers.

"Well, I don't like it all that much either, to be honest. As you said, it's intimate. However, you've been with me for almost a century, Caroline. I think that you've earned the right to do so with my approval."

She laughed, moving to peck him on the lips, her arms winding around his neck as pressed herself more firmly against him. "But 'Klaus' sounds so much sexier to moan, don't you think?"

He smirked and kissed her a few times, pulling back again to enjoy her flushed face and swollen lips. "I don't know, I think we'll have to test it."

"I guess so. We'll never know until we try it," she said solemnly before breaking out into giggles as they tumbled to the ground, her body cushioned by his.

He tore her dress down the back and she gave him an exasperated look before sliding it down her arms and throwing it to the side, leaving her in just a strapless bra and thong, her heels having been discarded since everyone left.

"So this time, we'll try Klaus, and then we'll have another round where I call you 'Nik'," she said, grinning before leaning down to kiss him again, moaning as he stroked the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

"All in the name of science, of course."

"Of course," she agreed, pulling his jacket off and undoing the buttons of his shirt, letting her fingertips run down his chest.

She bent and pressed her lips to his, enjoying the languid, practiced movements they'd perfected over the last ninety-six years, the fire that still burned under her skin when he touched her. His hands stroked her back softly, his finger trailing down her spine, making her shiver, her nipples puckering and rubbing pleasurably against the lace of her bra.

He cupped her ass, squeezing it lightly before flipping them over to press her against the carpet, his mouth still moving against hers, his tongue sweetly stroking hers before he tugged her lower lip between his teeth, making her moan.

His eyes were dark as he pulled away, his gaze still focused on her lips, and she couldn't help but lick them, smiling as his eyes followed the path of her tongue. He bent to lick along her jaw and neck, and she moaned loudly as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot that still made her core clench when his teeth scraped across her skin, his tongue soothing the bite.

She let out a soft gasp as he moved his lips to her collarbone, her hips rolling against the rough fabric of his trousers in anticipation. He smiled against her skin, nipping her lightly with his blunt teeth, making her moan, her fingers tangling in his hair.

She heard the swish of leather and clink of his belt buckle as he unfastened his pants and removed them, and she could feel his cock harden against her inner thigh. She tugged his open shirt away, letting it fall to the floor beside them.

He moved his hands under her back to unclip her bra, immediately swirling his tongue around one of her nipples before tugging it lightly with his teeth. Her back arched as she tugged at his hair, and she felt him smile against her skin.

"Now, Caroline, aren't you supposed to be moaning my name? That was the objective of this experiment after all," he mumbled against her skin, punctuating his words with kisses and nips to the sensitive skin her breasts.

"Klaus," she gasped out, rubbing her thighs together, trying to create friction.

"That's it, love," he whispered, gently tugging her thighs apart to circle her entrance with the tip of his finger as he continued to pleasure her breasts with his tongue.

"Oh god, Klaus…"

She felt the head of his cock brush against her entrance and she spread her legs wider, rolling her hips against him. "Klaus, please."

"Please what, love?"

"Fuck me, Klaus."

He chucked, and swore under her breath as he pushed inside her, both lingering for a moment before Caroline dug her fingernails into his shoulders and rolled her hips against his. "Move," she gasped out.

He did, his movements starting out smooth and slow before he slowly sped up, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing through their living room as he bent down to capture her lips with his, his tongue pushing inside her mouth, making her shiver even as she moved against him. When he pulled back he scraped his teeth over her neck again, and she clenched around him, digging her heels into his lower back.

Her moans were getting increasingly louder and more desperate as she panted out his name over and over, tensing as the coil of pleasure tightened in her belly. She tilted her head to the side, a blatant invitation, and moaned loudly when he pierced her skin with his fangs.

"God, Klaus your cock feels so good inside me. I love how hard you fuck me and how you make me scream for you. Make me come, Klaus."

She felt the rush that came with the bloodsharing as she sunk her fangs into his jugular, and they both groaned as his blood began to flow into her mouth. He pulled her legs higher around his waist, moving faster, his cock hitting her g-spot with every thrust, and her body stiffened as she tipped over the edge, writhing underneath him, retracting her fangs from his neck before his name fell off her lips in a long drawn-out sigh.

He gritted his teeth as she clenched around him, her fingernails scraping across his back, drawing blood, and he swore under his breath, the growl in his voice starting to build her up again.

She'd spent almost a century finding his sweet spots, the places that made him  _beg_  for her, and he loved it when she was rough, the pain mixing with pleasure as filthy words fell off of her tongue, and she utilized it, repeating how much she loved his cock inside her, how she loved it when he fucked her hard and fast, and he managed to hold off until he pinched her nipples harshly and tugged lightly at her hair, bringing her over the edge again, before he spilled inside her.

They laid there for a moment, his body heavy against hers as she became intensely aware of the carpet scratching against her back, and their breathing had almost completely evened when she flipped them over without warning, straddling him and grasping his cock and stroking him as he watched her with dark, lust-filled eyes, soon hard and throbbing against her hand. She sat up on her knees and sunk down on top of him.

"Nik," she gasped, and he raised an eyebrow even as he grabbed her hips, already moving inside her as she rocked her hips against him. "We should test 'Niklaus' after this as well," she gasped out as she clenched around him, reaching down to rub her clit as she moved. "Science, you know."

"Yes, a more thoroughly conducted experiment is needed. For science. Obviously."

* * *

**Hi! Drabble request where Klaus has a sweet tooth and wants Caroline to make him brownies and offers sexual favours in return. Thanx!**

* * *

"That smells good, love."

"It's for the bake sale fundraiser at the school."

"You don't even go to the local high school."

"It's not for the high school, it's for the elementary school. Bonnie's daughter goes there and they need the money. I offered to help."

Klaus reached over and took a brownie off the cooling rack, making Caroline shoot him an exasperated look, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips as he took a bite. "This is excellent."

"Good to know. They'll be $3 apiece."

"That's a bit expensive for a sweet."

"It's supposed to be. It's a bake sale."

"Could I convince you to make a few more batches for me?"

She laughed as she stirred the next bowl of batter, pouring it into a pan and bending to slip it into the oven, pretending not to notice Klaus's gaze linger on the way her jeans hugged the curve of her ass. "Maybe. I've already been baking for a few hours, though."

"I'll make it worth your while," he said quietly, pulling her back to rest against his front and dropping soft kisses on her neck.

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"All right. Can we take a rain check for this weekend? I need to finish these and wrap them up for Bonnie."

"Tonight," Klaus bargained, cupping her breasts and tweaking her nipples, causing a stab of arousal to hit her core.

"I don't know, Klaus."

"I'll pay you."

"Not to rub it in your face or anything, but I share your bank accounts."

He chuckled, nipping her skin lightly. "I'll pay you in other, more pleasurable ways."

She laughed quietly, arching her back to push her breasts against his palms, humming contentedly as he squeezed them lightly. "You give me mindblowing sex every night anyway."

"Really, love. Anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Yes. Anything."

She considered his offer, biting her lip as she cocked her head to the side to allow him better access to her neck. "Okay. I'll be back around six. Wait here for me."

He smiled against her skin as he brushed his lips across her skin, his tongue darting out to run a slick, pleasurable trail across her collarbone. "Of course, love," he mumbled before pulling back to let her continue her baking.

**XXX**

When she came back from the bake sale, she found Klaus waiting impatiently for her in the kitchen, and she couldn't suppress a huff of exasperation. "Seriously?"

"What, love?"

"How long have you been sitting there waiting for me?" she asked as she kicked off her shoes.

He shrugged. "Only a few minutes. I heard your car pull into the drive."

She smiled slightly as she sauntered up to him, tugging his shirt over his head and running her fingertips down his chest to his belt, undoing it and pulling it off.

"Not that I'm complaining, love, but what are you doing?" he asked as his jeans fell on the floor before she covered his mouth with hers, stroking his cock with her hand.

"Unzip me?" she asked, turning away and lifting her hair for him to unzip her dress, which pooled at her feet. She stepped out of it and unhooked her bra before sliding her thong down her legs.

Humming to herself as though she wasn't walking around naked in her kitchen (with an equally naked Klaus sitting leaning against their table), she reached up to grab the flour from the cabinet, waving him over to help.

"Can you do the dry ingredients?" she asked as she bent down to program the oven to preheat and standing up to see him still looking a bit confused.

"The point of this is that  _you_ make  _me_ brownies," he said slowly.

"Fine. I was just thinking it might go faster if you helped."

He looked a bit torn before shaking his head. "I like watching you."

She scoffed. "You like watching me bake naked in the kitchen? Is this some sort of twisted '50s housewife fantasy?" she asked, feeling her core tighten when she saw him lick his lips as his eyes roved her body.

"I like watching you naked anywhere. And no, it's not."

"Well, you're supposed to owe  _me_ sexual favors, not the other way around, and I think that watching me bake naked in the kitchen counts as a sexual favor to you."

His eyes were heated and she felt a more intense ache bloom in her lower belly. "On the contrary, love, I think you're rather enjoying it."

She bit her lip, knowing that he could smell the wetness pooling between her thighs, and she shrugged. "Maybe. Doesn't change that it's supposed to be a sexual favor for me."

"Well, maybe you should be more explicit with your expectations."

"Okay. I want one orgasm per batch, and I want them from your tongue."

He frowned. "How is that a reward from me? I love the sounds you make when I pleasure you with my mouth."

She felt the ache in her core become more pronounced and she glared at him.

He was clearly fighting down a small smile at her annoyance, and his eyes roved her body as she set a few sticks of butter out on the counter to soften before standing on her toes to reach the cupboard where they kept the electric mixer.

She could feel his eyes on her as she worked, knew that her breasts were swaying as she stirred the batter, purposefully arching her back with her ass in the air as she leant to put the first pan in the oven.

She stood up and dragged her finger along the inside of the mixing bowl, making a show of licking the batter off of her finger while keeping eye contact with Klaus. He watched her, his eyes dark, and she smirked as she sauntered to him, grabbing his hands and planting them on the table on either side of him. "Keep them there until I tell you to move them."

"Of course, sweetheart," he said indulgently, kissing her quickly and giving her a cheeky grin when she glared at him, trying to fight down a smile.

"Klaus, I told you no touching."

"Sorry love, couldn't resist."

She scoffed, though she was unable to stifle the giggle that snuck through, and Klaus gave her a smug grin. "Do you want brownies or not?"

"Yes, love."

"Good."

She walked to the kitchen counter next to the oven and checked the timer before hopping on it and sitting on the surface, spreading her legs. "Come here on your knees for me, Klaus."

"That's what you want, love? Me on my knees for you with my face buried between your thighs?" he asked, and she wondered how it was possible for him to look like a predator when he was crawling towards her while she sat on the counter, his muscles rippling as he moved.

"Yes," she said, a bit breathless.

"Do you want me to tonguefuck you, Caroline? Do you want my teeth to scrape along your inner thighs until you beg? For my lips to close around your clit as you writhe against me?" he asked, settling in front of her, his breath hot against her already soaking core.

"Yes."

He grinned and moved back to press hot open-mouthed kisses to her inner thighs, his tongue flicking across her skin as he moved, making a shiver run down her spine. "Klaus, this is supposed to be for me."

"It is for you," he mumbled against her skin, letting his blunt teeth drag along it for just a moment before flicking his tongue across her clit, making her moan loudly, her head falling back against the cabinet as she rolled her hips.

She felt his tongue circle her entrance before he pushed inside, flicking it against her walls, and she shuddered in pleasure as she could feel her orgasm building in her lower belly, the tightness coiling so intensely, and she moaned as she focused on the long, languid strokes of his tongue against her pussy, how he moved his hands to her hips to pull her core more firmly against his face.

He moaned at the taste of her, the obscene and sinful sounds of his groans and the movements of his tongue against her skin making her control snap, and she rolled her hips against his face as she came, moaning his name, pressing his lips against her.

She was breathing hard, her breasts heaving, and she let her eyelids droop shut lazily, smiling as he stood up and kissed her, his tongue pushing into her mouth to share the taste of her.

Caroline sighed into the kiss, her arms slung around his shoulders, and she made a soft sound of pleasure as he stroked her inner thigh with his fingers. She could feel his cock hard against her, and she was just moving her hand down his chest to stroke him when the timer beeped.

She pushed him away and hopped down, grabbing an oven mitt and pulling out the pan of brownies, humming to herself.

Klaus stood beside her, eyeing her body hungrily as she bent down to get the pan and stood back up to rest it on the top of the stove. "We'll let them cool," he said quietly, pulling her back against his front, his hard cock cradled in the cleft of her ass.

"Mmkay," she mumbled as he dropped soft kisses on her neck before pushing her lightly to bend over the counter, his cock pressing against her entrance.

She rubbed her hips back against him, and he chuckled quietly. "Do you want me to fuck you from behind, Caroline?"

"Yes," she panted.

He pushed into her slowly, and both of them groaned at the sensation of her clenching around him. He started to move, his hands cradling her hips as he fucked her slowly, his cock hitting her g-spot with every thrust.

She moaned loudly, and he reached between her legs to rub her clit in rhythm with his cock moving inside her, and she felt her next orgasm build quickly in he in her core, and she came quickly around him.

"Yes, just like that," he whispered, his voice soft and almost reverent as he kept moving, spilling inside her a few moments later.

Both of them were breathing hard now, and she moved up from the counter and stretched before grabbing some plates and putting a large brownie on top of both of them, bringing them to the table. She could feel his come still slick on the insides of her thighs as she moved, and she knew that he liked seeing it, making her core clench again.

He "thanked" her quite a few more times that night, and she would have blamed it on chocolate being a natural aphrodisiac if he hadn't done the same thing for the last thirty years they'd been living together in New Orleans.


	55. A Little Blonde Apology - Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Klaus punishes Caroline for distracting him. Smut.  
> 2\. Caroline wont' stop stealing Klaus's car keys. AU/AH. Smut.

 

* * *

Your drabbles are amazing! Could you please write one where Klaus feels the need to punish Caroline for the many times she's tried to distract him? Shackles, toys etc. Thanks!

* * *

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

Klaus gave her an unimpressed quirk of his eyebrows and she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "That was over two years ago."

"Yes. Practically ancient history," Klaus said dryly.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm here to be with you, Klaus. I told you that. This isn't a trick."

"Oh, I don't think it's a trick, love."

She bit her lip as his voice wrapped around her, husky and thick with want, and his seemingly abrupt change in mood threw her off balance. He shot her a smirk, and she realized that it had been his intention all along as he moved towards her predatorily, making her back up until he was trapping her against the wall, looming over her. "I just want you to apologize."

She felt her breath catch as he stared her down, and she bit her lip, meeting his eyes with hers. "I did. I just said I was sorry."

"But you were just saying it to appease me. I want a real apology."

His heat enveloped her as he pressed himself against her, the hard angles of his body flush against her front, almost crushing her against the wall. "It was a real apology," she said quietly, her hands moving to rest on his shoulders.

"I want another."

"I'm sorry, Klaus," she said, trying to sound as genuine as possible.

"How sorry?"

"Are you serious right now?"

His hands moved down to rest on her hips, his thumbs tracing circles on the strips of skin between the hem of her shirt and the top of her jeans. "Perfectly serious, love."

She bit her lip, feeling her face flush with heat at the possessive look in his eyes as he studied her. "I'm  _very_ sorry," she said.

"That, I'm not sure I believe."

She debated for a moment about taking the opening that he was so obviously dangling in front of her. "What can I do to make you believe me?" she asked before she could stop herself.

She almost wanted to take it back at the cat-who-ate-the-canary grin on his face, and she felt a stab of arousal hit her center. From his deep inhale the moment after, she knew that he smelled it. She blushed.

"So you admit you've been bad?"

"Seriously?"

She huffed at the answering raise of his eyebrow. "What do you want me to say? 'Oh, yes, Klaus. I've been naughty, please punish me,'" she said sarcastically, still very aware of the heat pooling between her thighs.

"Well, since you asked so nicely…"

She was about to tell him that she didn't mean for him to take it seriously, but before she could he had grabbed her around the waist and thrown her over his shoulder, speeding down to the basement, setting her down right outside the basement door before pulling her against him, his forehead resting against hers. "You do know what coming here meant, love?"

"That I was willing to try…?" she half-asked, knowing that it wasn't the right answer.

She sucked in a harsh breath as her suspicions were confirmed. He crushed his lips against hers possessively for the briefest moment before pulling back, his breath hot on her face. "That you're mine," he corrected, his words making her core clench. "You took advantage of my fondness towards you three times. Do you remember?"

"The bar when Elena was under the curse, the winter party because of the white oak stake, and the bench outside the grill," she said, having gone over the memories so many times that she could probably recite their entire conversations word-for-word.

"I'm going to show you what happens when you take advantage of me, Caroline. You weren't a very good girl for me, were you?"

He brushed his knuckles across her cheek, and the brief touch made a shiver run down her spine, her nipples pebbling against her bra.

"No."

"Do you regret your actions?"

"I'm sorry, Klaus."

He reached around to push the basement door so that it opened with a soft creak, and she walked in to see a comfortable-looking bedroom. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the shackles dangling from the ceiling.

"Have you ever been tied up before?" he asked casually, his finger trailing along her collarbone.

"No," she said, though she felt a tug in her lower belly thinking about it, and she knew Klaus could tell how aroused she was by the idea, judging by the small smile on his face.

"Tell me to stop and we will," he said quietly. "But I believe you need to be punished for what you've done. Don't you agree, love?"

"Yes," she said quietly, a stab of arousal hitting her, her lower belly aching with need.

"Strip."

Her hands were shaking as she pulled her top over her head, though she wasn't sure whether the movement came from excitement or nervousness. There was something filthy and sinful about keeping eye contact with him as she pulled her clothes slowly off of her body, letting them drop to the floor. When she was naked, she felt her face heat at his greedy gaze fixed on her body.

"Put our hands above your head," he ordered, and she did so, watching him intently as he secured the cuffs around her wrists, though she was able to touch the floor with her toes. "Have you ever been spanked, Caroline?"

"No."

She waited for his response, but he didn't speak, instead slapping her firmly once on the ass, making her squeak, her core clenching at the pleasurable sting of pain. "Klaus!"

"Count them," he ordered, ignoring her annoyance. "I'm going to give you ten, and you will apologize for distracting me at the bar."

"One. I'm sorry for distracting you," she said, hoping that she'd done it right, and she was rewarded (punished, she inwardly corrected herself, though she wasn't sure it really qualified as a punishment), with another slap.

"Two. I'm sorry for distracting you."

She was rubbing her thighs together impatiently by the time she'd had ten strikes, and she was moaning out the words rather than saying them. "Ten. I'm sorry for distracting you."

"Good girl," he praised softly.

She was wet, her core aching, and she'd never thought of herself as the "tie me up and spank me" kind of girl, but there was something deliciously naughty about it that she couldn't help but enjoy.

She moaned loudly as his finger trailed along her inner thigh, and she could practically feel his smile. "What's my punishment for the other ones?"

"Enjoying this, are you?"

She flushed, biting her lip. "A little."

She heard his chuckle from right behind her before he moved to her side, biting her ear lightly, scraping her skin with his teeth, and moaned as he briefly pushed two fingers inside her, the tips of them brushing her g-spot.

"Too much for it to count as a punishment?" he whispered, his lips moving against her ear, making her shiver.

"Isn't deciding that your job?" she asked, her voice slightly teasing, letting out a high-pitched noise in surprise as he pulled his fingers away, and the slap of his palm against her ass echoed through the room.

"I suppose so," he said, his voice low and throaty.

She squirmed slightly, rubbing her thighs together, trying to find friction, and he walked to watch her, smirking.

"You look so lovely like this, sweetheart. Tied up and flushed, wet and wanting for me."

He walked to her, pulling her naked, sensitive skin against his fully-clothed body, the roughness of the fabric making her moan at the stimulation. "Klaus," she breathed, resisting the urge to wrap her legs around his waist, to rub against his body to gain the friction she so desperately craved.

He seemed to sense where her thoughts were, because he moved away, letting his fingers linger on her skin until the last possible moment, making her shiver.

"What was the second distraction you listed, love?"

"Th-the winter party?" she half-asked, her breath shuddering through her body as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Ah, yes," he said, his voice silky as he trailed a hand lightly down her waist before turning away. "I'll return in just a moment, love."

"What? But–"

He was out of the room before she could finish her sentence, though he was back only a few seconds later, holding a cup, and he closed the door behind him before setting the cup down on the table and reaching in to pull out an ice cube.

Her eyes widened as he moved towards her with it, and she let out a small gasp of surprise when he brushed it along her hardened nipple, making her shiver. "Klaus…"

He gave her a dimpled grin and deliberately pressed the ice more firmly against her nipple, and she squirmed at the sensation, a stab of arousal hitting her. He moved to kiss and lick her neck, and she tipped her head to the side to allow him better access, moaning as he moved the ice to her other breast. He pinched her sensitive nipple between his fingers, twisting it slightly before bending and running his tongue around it, the contrast between the hot slide of his tongue against her skin and the cold ice against her other breast making her moan, her back arching.

"You like that?" he mumbled against her skin before pulling her nipple between his teeth.

"Yes," she gasped, resisting the urge to wrap her legs around his waist and rub herself against him.

He was so close to her, his tongue making sinful strokes against her nipple, and she felt the ache build in her core despite the fact that he hadn't even so much as brushed his finger along her clit.

"Klaus, please," she whispered, her voice breathy and desperate, and he laughed quietly, his breath making her shiver.

"Please what, love?"

"Please make me come. I need you to touch me so badly, please," she panted, feeling her core clench as she spoke, heat pooling in her belly just from the idea of _begging_ for what she knew he'd wanted since they'd met.

"Do you?"

"Yes. Please."

"But you didn't use to," he pointed out, his voice silk.

"Changed my mind," she said, parting her legs slightly in clear invitation, knowing her face was flushed, her eyes dark. "I'm sorry for distracting you, Klaus."

"Are you?"

His finger brushed her inner thigh, and the gasp that escaped her combined with the roll of her hips made Klaus smirk.

"Yes."

He lent and took her nipple in his mouth again, palming her other breast while keeping eye contact with her, and her lips parted as her head lolled back, her spine arching to push herself against him, mumbling a stream of encouragement under her breath.

He flicked his tongue against her nipple again before beginning to kiss down her stomach, sinking to his knees at her feet. He kept eye contact with her as he brushed his lips across the skin of her inner thighs, scraping his teeth against her most sensitive spots, moving closer to her core until she could feel his breath against her pussy. "Tell me the third time, Caroline."

"At–at the ben- _fuck,_ Klaus…" she gasped as he ran his tongue along her thigh, just centimeters away from her core.

"Tell me."

"The bench," she gasped out, rolling her hips, trying desperately to encourage his tongue further towards the apex of her thighs. "Oh my god, Klaus…"

"But you mislead me, Caroline."

"I kn-know. I'm sorry. Oh my god,  _please_ ," she gasped.

"Are you?" he asked, pressing another kiss to her skin, so dangerously close to her core.

"Yes. I'm sorry for distracting you."

He hummed against her skin. "I'm not sure if I believe you," he whispered, making her shiver as his breath hit her core. He looked up at her, his eyes dark with lust. "Tell me, love."

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice thick and needy, uncaring at this point of how absolutely desperate she sounded.

Caroline was quivering with need as he let his tongue flick out, wetting his lips. "Klaus, don't tease me, please. I need you."

He grinned and pulled her legs over his shoulders as he gave her pussy a long, hard lick, his tongue flicking over her clit before it thrust inside her, and she shook as she came hard, her core clenching almost painfully as she screamed his name, her hips rolling against his face as she rode out her orgasm.

Klaus licked his lips as he stood, and she could see how hard he was, his cock straining against his jeans. Her skin was flushed and sensitive as he pulled her against him, making her gasp as the rough fabric of his clothes rubbed against her skin.

She inhaled Klaus's scent as he reached up to unfasten the shackles, catching her as she slumped against him, and she rested her hands on his shoulders to regain her balance before pulling away and sinking to her knees, palming him through his jeans.

"Caroline–"

"I want to," she interrupted firmly, licking her lips and undoing the button of his jeans, tugging down the fly and his boxers and taking his hard cock in her hand, stroking him slowly, her thumb ghosting over the tip, making him flinch, before pulling away, keeping eye contact as she licked the precum off her thumb before bending to swirl her tongue against the head of his cock, taking him in her mouth and sucking harshly, her cheeks hollowing as she stroked his shaft.

He buried his hand in her hair as she took him further, letting the tip of him brush against the back of her throat. She sucked him hard, looking up at him through her eyelashes and pulling away to give him a long hard lick, smirking at the way his breath caught.

"Fuck, Caroline…"

She rested one of her hands against his thigh as she wrapped her lips around him again, taking him in as far as possible until her lips nearly reached the base of him, lightly massaging his balls, making him groan, his hold on her hair tightening slightly.

She swallowed around him and he muttered something in a foreign language in a tone that suggested it was a filthy word of some kind before muttering that he was going to come, his voice strangled slightly when he spoke.

She responded by sucking him hard, stroking him firmly as her head bobbed up and down his cock.

"Touch yourself, love. I want to see you pleasure yourself while you suck my cock."

She rubbed her clit in time with her hand stroking him, moaning around him, and he tugged her hair harshly before spilling down her throat, and she stroked him through his orgasm, feeling herself approach the edge, and as soon as she pulled away from him, her lips dropped open as she moaned loudly, circling her clit with her finger as she knelt in front of him, feeling his greedy eyes feast on the sight of her.

Caroline pushed two fingers in her core, fingerfucking herself and riding her fingers to push herself over the edge, quivering as she came down from her high, and taking a sharp breath in surprise when Klaus pulled her on top of his naked body, clearly having undressed completely while he watched her touch herself. He grabbed her hand to suck her juices off of her skin, making her eyes close as his tongue brushed against the pads of her fingers.

When he let her fingers go, they were both breathing harshly, Caroline's breasts bouncing slightly as she took deep, ragged breaths. He gripped her ass tightly, squeezing it in his palms, and she bit her lip as she watched his eyes darken when he watched her.

She felt him hardening against her again, and she bit her lip as his cock brushed the sensitive, wet skin of her pussy. "Again? Already?" she asked, smirking as she rolled her hips against him.

"Oh, I'm not even nearly done with you, Caroline."

* * *

Prompt: My roommate keeps borrowing my car without asking so I have started hiding the keys in ridiculous places.

* * *

"Caroline, I'm going to murder you slowly and painfully," Klaus muttered to himself as he looked through the key bowl for the fifth time before he went to recheck all his jackets  _again_ , knowing that it was useless and he should probably take the bus in order to have a reasonable chance of being less than half an hour late. Groaning, he locked up with the spare house key and stuffed it in his pocket.

The lady at the bus stop gave him a suspicious side-eye and took a subtle step away when he stalked up to the bench, muttering to himself about how he should hire someone so that he would have an airtight alibi.

After thanking the good lord above he had $1 bills in his wallet, he squeezed into a seat in between a little old lady who was clutching her grocery bag like a weapon and a mother with a baby strapped to her chest. Five minutes into the ride, the baby started crying, and Klaus decided that it would be infinitely more satisfying if he killed Caroline himself.

He was thankfully only about ten minutes late for his shift, ignoring the dirty look that his boss Silas shot him, shrugging helplessly, and clocking in as quickly as possible before pulling out his phone.

_Caroline, I understand that adding you to the insurance and making you pay for your half of it because you wouldn't stop taking the car was enabling you, but despite that, it is MY car, not OUR car._

He stuck the phone in his back pocket and checked the incoming jobs before looking up at a quiet cough. "How can I help you?" he asked the girl, trying to keep his voice as pleasant as possible, suppressing the eyeroll when she blushed.

"Hi, um, my computer screen is turning black randomly. Can you help me?"

"That's my job. Let me take a look," he said.

He had just finished telling her that she should reinstall windows (while quietly slipping her handwritten instructions on how to fix it when Silas wasn't looking, for which she sent him a grateful look), when he felt his phone vibrate.

 _Sorry! I was late_ ,  _I forgot to tell you. :(_

_Ask. You forgot to ASK me._

_Sorry! Do you need a ride home? When's your shift over?_

_I assume that by asking if I need a ride, you mean to ask if you can drop off MY car at Best Buy so that I can drive myself home._

_Sure,_ she texted back, and huffed, texting her that he was off at three before looking up at the next customer.

"Hello."

The next seven hours were grueling as he inwardly seethed, and when it was finally time to clock out, he was relieved to see Caroline sitting in the car right outside, texting. "Hey," she greeted with a cheerful smile. "How was work?"

"I am going to tear out your liver and feed it to you," he said darkly, giving her a pointed look, and she rolled her eyes and got out of the car so that he could get in the driver's seat, walking around to take the passenger's side.

"Look, Klaus, I'm really sorry. I was going to miss the bus, and professor Saltzman hates me."

"I wouldn't care as much if you texted me."

"I can't text while driving."

"So then knock on my door."

"You were sleeping!"

"Leave me a note!"

She huffed. "Okay. I'll try and be better about it. I can cook tonight to make up for it."

He weighed the options in his mind, eventually deciding that Caroline's annoyingly excellent cooking would be a suitable apology.

"Or you could suck me off," he said, his voice teasing, and she rolled her eyes.

"Ha. Ha ha," she said sarcastically, used to his playful flirting.

He really wasn't joking, but he was perfectly content with her thinking he wasn't serious.

"Dinner sounds perfect, love."

"I'll pay for the next tank of gas, too."

"And ask for the car before you take it."

"Right, that too," she said, clearly not meaning it.

He would have to think of a way to convince her to ask.

**XXX**

"Klaus?"

"What?" he called.

"Where are the keys?"

"The keys to what?" he asked, smirking to himself.

He heard Caroline huff and walk to his door, knocking on it. "Seriously, Klaus. Where are the keys?"

"I can't remember where I put them. You can look for them if you'd like."

"Fine."

He turned back to his Political Science textbook and scanned the key concept summary at the end, grinning to himself as he heard drawers slamming as Caroline looked for the keys. "Oh my god, Klaus, you totally hid them."

"I don't know what you're talking about, love."

"Why else would they be receipt jar?"

"I must have dropped them in and didn't notice when I brought back the groceries this morning."

"Bullshit."

"Don't you have something to ask me now that you found the keys?"

"Bye Klaus!" he heard her say in response, the front door slamming.

He knew without a doubt that she was baiting him.

**XXX**

"Seriously, Klaus?" Caroline mumbled, practically throwing the books over her shoulder as she searched for the source of the jingling that indicated the keys were hidden somewhere among the shelves.

What an ass. Honestly, it wasn't that big of a deal. If he would just post his work schedule on the color-coded calendar conveniently located on the door of the fridge, this would not be a problem. But, of course, Klaus just had to ignore her attempts to make sure they had a car schedule and just get mad at her for not wanting to take the bus (she was permanently scarred after that one guy spilled a frapuccino all over her nice winter coat, okay? Totally understandable).

She finally located them behind one of Klaus's old textbooks and gave herself permission to perform a small fistpump before grabbing her bag and getting the hell out.

Just because he didn't put it on the calendar didn't mean that she didn't know he had work, and sure, maybe it was a little petty, but served him right for hiding the goddamn keys.

**XXX**

Klaus stood in the living room debating where he could hide the keys this time. It had been two weeks since he'd started doing it, and he'd already exhausted many of the more obvious options. It was at a point where he honestly just wanted to see if she'd find them.

Her most impressive performance was when he stuffed them into a package of frozen cauliflower (she loathed the stuff), though granted it had been by accident and she'd been rearranging the freezer to accommodate four frozen pizzas.

He finally decided on taping them to the underside of the coffee table, and had just put the duct tape away when Caroline walked in the door, kicking it shut behind her with a bag of groceries under one arm.

"I can't believe you made me take the bus with these. They're heavy."

Klaus raised his eyebrows and took the bag from her, rolling his eyes. "This isn't heavy."

"For you," she pointed out, and he shrugged.

Caroline was quite athletic and not weak at all, but he had to admit that walking with the bag for five blocks and then riding a twenty minute bus and then walking the additional five minutes to the duplex they shared (the other half occupied by a girl and two brothers, and he and Caroline still weren't sure if she was fucking one brother or both) would be taxing.

He set the bag in the kitchen and unloaded the groceries, admiring the way Caroline's hands waved as she ranted about someone in her class that she "totally did  _not_ appreciate" and trying not to smile at her annoyance.

"It's not funny," she insisted, glaring at him when he laughed.

"Sorry, love. You're right, it's not."

" _Thank_ you."

He announced that he had some studying to do, and when he emerged from his room two hours later to get a snack, Caroline was gone.

And so were his keys.

**XXX**

Caroline huffed as she looked through the bathroom cabinet. She'd taken to looking for the keys an hour or two before she had to leave. She knew it was ridiculous, because she could just take the bus if she wanted to leave that early, but at this point it felt like a competition, and Caroline was many things, but a loser was not one of them.

"Klaus?"

"Yes, love?"

She followed the direction of his voice to the living room and glared at him, crossing her arms, about to ask where the keys were, but getting distracted by a light pinging sound when he moved.

The bastard had his keys in his front pocket.

She bit her lip, considering her options, and decided to take a risk (one that Katherine had been trying to convince her to take for quite awhile now). He was staring at her, looking confused. He obviously hadn't realized she knew where the keys were, and she wasn't going to give him a single hint.

She took a deep breath and stalked over to him. "You're an asshole."

"What did I do?" he asked slowly. "Is this about the keys, love? Because if you just ask–"

She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to her, covering his lips with hers. She waited for a moment while he processed what was going on, tugging his lower lip lightly between her teeth, and smiled against him when he pulled her down so that she was straddling him, his hands cupping her ass through the denim of her shorts and squeezing it lightly, lips moving to nibble at her neck, making her moan. She rolled her hips against him, feeling him growing hard beneath her, let her head fall back as she moaned loudly.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on, exactly?" Klaus asked, his breath hitching as she palmed his hard cock through the fabric.

"Rebekah spilled," she lied, hoping that he'd told (or gave any indication to) his sister about his feelings for her.

"Well, normally I would threaten her life, but– _Fuck_ , Caroline..."

"Don't kill her. Buy her chocolates. Don't tell her why," Caroline advised, a wicked smile on her face.

Klaus chuckled, his hand moving to the button of her shorts and nimbly undoing it. She was about to help him tug them off, almost forgetting the entire point of her self-appointed mission, but remembered at the last second. She tugged his hands away, ignoring his questioning look as she moved back and fell to her knees in front of him.

She saw him swallow and smirked, licking her lips and unbuttoning his jeans, tugging them to the ground and stroking him through the fabric of his boxers before encouraging him to move forward and taking him in her mouth, letting her cheeks hollow as she sucked him. He groaned and his head fell back, and she took the opportunity to pull the keys silently from the pocket of his jeans, which were crumpled in a pile on the floor, and stick them into her back pocket.

She licked along his length, moaning as she did so-god,  _how_ long had she wanted him? Probably since the first day she'd moved in–and let the tip of him hit the back of her throat, gagging around him.

He swore, and she sucked harder, wrapping her hand around his length and stroking him firmly, massaging his balls with her other hand while staring up at him through her eyelashes. She felt him tense, and he mumbled a warning before coming down her throat, groaning her name.

She pulled away, licking her lips, and stood up slowly, laughing as he pulled her to him again by the belt loops in the front of her shorts, wriggling away from him.

"Let me take care of you."

"I wish, but I have class soon. Later, I promise."

She'd only taken a few steps when he wrapped his hand around her arm, tugging her back to rest against his front. "Now, Caroline, I do hope you weren't leading me on with sexual favors in order to obtain my car keys?"

"Well, I'll admit that was the final push, but I've wanted you since I've moved in," she said matter-of-factly. "I have twenty minutes to get to class, but when I get back in two hours you'd better be recovered and ready for me to take  _you_ for a ride, do you understand?"

His lips twitched. "Understood."

 


	56. Excitations - Passing Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sequel to Good Vibrations (Chapter 46). Smut.  
> 2\. Klaus and Caroline pass notes.

 

**kc + i'll rub your clit under the table at a restaurant then lick my fingers when i'm done i don't give a fuck**

* * *

Klaus frowned when he caught sight of the binder lying innocently on the desk in his office.

Caroline had been expressing her nervousness that he would start to find their sex life boring for at least a month, and no matter how many times he told her that he was more than satisfied, she wouldn't stop stressing about it.

He supposed that part of it must be her insecurity stemming from his experience (owning an adult toy store didn't exactly scream 'vanilla'), but he had told her, quite truthfully, that he loved every bit of their sex life, and had for the last year since that first day she'd come into his shop.

He opened the binder and smiled widely when he saw the laminated pages of a neatly printed list, highlighted in different colors. There was a key on the top, with small squares of color meant to tell him the category.

It was absurdly organized, although, that was one of the things that made Caroline  _Caroline_ , so he couldn't really complain.

Blue for things she definitely wanted to do, yellow for things she wanted to talk about, and pink for things that she wanted in theory but wasn't quite sure she wanted in practice. Fair enough.

He grinned at the first thing on the list, printed neatly in cursive and highlighted in bright blue.

_Sexting, especially when you're at your family dinner every Sunday._

He could almost hear her voice in his head, her tone dripping with seduction and wickedness.

 _Dominance/Submission,_ she'd written, highlighted in yellow, followed on the next line with  _Bondage._

 _Roleplay. Maybe boss/secretary or mansion owner/maid?_ was also in blue, and there was a note that said  _Blue-1._

He frowned before noticing that there were dividers in the same colors as the highlights, and flipped to see pages with numbers at the bottom. Page one under the blue divider had a numbered list of roleplay options, with sub-bullets of possible scenarios, costumes, and props.

She'd really thought this through, he realized as he scanned the list.

_Food sex (sauce, whipped cream, etc.)_

_Blindfolds._

_Sex on the washing machine._

_Public sex._

_Spanking._

_More toys._

He frowned, trying to figure out where they could start. Pulling out his phone, he sent Caroline a quick message.

_Come to the shop after you get off?_

_5:15?_

_Sounds great, love._

He heard the bell go off at the front and looked up. 'Hello, can I help you find anything?"

**XXX**

"Klaus?" she called as she walked into the back entrance of the shop, closing it behind her and walking to his office, her heels clicking on the floor.

She knew he'd seen the binder, and she'd been alternately nervous and absurdly turned on the entire day, imagining him reading through it and picturing all the scenarios she'd suggested.

"In here, love."

She turned to see Klaus moving out of the room where he kept the overstock that didn't go on the shelves, shutting the door softly and pecking her on the lips quickly in greeting. "How was your day?"

She shrugged. "It was okay. The usual."

They entered the office and she hopped up on the clear end of his desk, her heels dangling off of her toes as he sat on his rolling chair, moving to face her. "You?" she asked, sighing in contentment as he let her heels drop to the floor and pulled her feet into his lap, rubbing them firmly. "God, that feels so good."

"I've spent most of the day waiting for you," he said honestly, and she laughed, moaning as his thumb found a particularly sensitive spot.

"Did you look at the list?"

"Yes, I found it fascinating. I couldn't stop thinking about testing every single suggestion all day."

"That must have been distracting," she said with a deceptively innocent wide-eyed look.

"Very."

"Did you see anything you liked?"

"All of it."

"Well we can't try all of it at once."

"I'd take that as a challenge, but I do think it might be a bit much for you."

She didn't bother to respond verbally, simply rolling her eyes as she flexed her toes against his fingers.

"What would you feel most comfortable with, sweetheart?"

She pressed her lips together, shrugging. "I don't know. What would you recommend? You're the expert here."

"Sexting is simple. If you don't like it, just stop responding," he suggested.

"Okay. So this Sunday, then?"

He nodded.

"Great. It's a plan. I'll make sure to show you exactly what I'll be wearing before you leave."

He groaned, and she flashed him a wicked grin before pulling her feet away and straddling him in his chair, her skirt riding up on her thighs.

"On second thought, I think I might be a bit more interested in what you're wearing underneath your work clothes."

"It'll be incredibly uninteresting then, unfortunately," she said, failing to suppress a mischievous grin.

He raised an eyebrow, sneaking his hand up her thigh and brushing his thumb over her hip, licking his lips when he confirmed the distinct lack of anything under her skirt.

"I disagree, love. It's very interesting. In fact, I believe I should investigate further."

"Oh?"

"Turn around, spread your legs, hands on the desk," he ordered, his eyes dark, and she flushed, doing as he asked, letting out a soft gasp of surprise as he hiked her skirt up around her hips, the distinct sound of his jeans unzipping meeting her ears a moment later.

"Is this too boring for you, sweetheart?" he asked, his voice a soft caress, thick with arousal, making her shiver.

"No," she breathed, moaning as he circled her entrance with the tip of his finger to ensure she was ready before pushing two fingers inside her, hooking them to brush against her g-spot.

She clenched around his fingers, rolling her hips against his hand. "God, no."

"Does it feel good?"

"Yes," she panted out, half-moaning the word as he removed his fingers and sheathed himself inside her.

"Are you going to scream for me, Caroline? Tell me how much you love my cock inside you? Is this exciting enough for you?"

"Yes," she hissed, biting down hard on her lower lip as he moved faster, the slap of their skin meeting filling the room.

"Tell me, love. I just want to make sure you enjoy my cock filling you, that you don't find screaming my name and begging for more too tedious."

"Never could," she gasped, her voice hitching as she tried to form the words, coherent thought quickly leaving her mind as he reached to rub her clit in time with his thrusts, and she succumbed to the pleasure he gave her.

**XXX**

"Remember, love, don't tell my mother that 'Klaus' is a stripper name," Klaus said teasingly as they turned off the highway.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I would not say that to your mother's face."

"Just checking, love. Never hurts."

She scoffed. "You must have had some incredibly tactless girlfriends if you have to check something like that."

He grinned, ducking his head. "One or two, although both of them were more to annoy my mum than because I liked them."

Her head snapped over to look at him, eyebrow raised, and he rolled his eyes in return. "Caroline, I–"

"That wasn't my 'insecure' face, that was my 'I didn't know my boyfriend was such an asshat' face."

"Now, love, let's not lie to ourselves. You knew very well what kind of man I was."

"The kind that would fuck a customer in the back of your sex toy store? You're right, I guess that isn't very classy, is it?"

He laughed. "Probably not, no. Though it did work out, in my opinion."

"I guess so," she said, smirking, before her face fell slightly. "I hope your family doesn't hate me."

"How could they?" Klaus asked, turning onto the street of his childhood home. "You're smart, successful, beautiful, compassionate. Everything my mother appreciates."

She snorted. "Wow. Low expectations."

"You'll be fine, love."

They pulled into the driveway and Klaus took her hand in his as they walked to the door. When Elijah opened it, he gave them both the once over before stepping back to let them in. "Mother is ill, and has asked that we have dinner without her. She did say that she may come if she begins to feel better."

"That's unfortunate. I was hoping she'd be able to meet Caroline."

"She was looking forward to it immensely, I'm sure. Nonetheless, it is a pleasure to meet you, Caroline."

Caroline and Elijah shook hands, and Klaus found an odd feeling of dread unfurling in his stomach, simply because his mother was to act as the calming force among his siblings. When he had suggested taking Caroline to dinner to meet his family, he had meant to have a quiet dinner (or as quiet as it could be in the Mikaelson household), not to throw her to the wolves.

Though one should never speak ill of the dead, he did thank his lucky stars that his father was no longer with them.

Henrik helped Rebekah bring the dishes to the table to set them down, and they were soon seated, their forks clinking against plates filling the slightly-awkward silence.

"So, Caroline, what do you do?"

Klaus winced. Of course Elijah would start off with a question about  _work_ , most likely hoping that Caroline had a more "respectable" job.

"I work in human resources," she said. "And yourself?"

"Investment banking," Elijah said stiffly.

"That's nice," she said after it became clear that Elijah wasn't going to offer any further information.

An awkward silence filled the room again before Klaus decided to break it, clearing his throat. "So, how's school, Bekah? Kol?"

The twins shrugged in tandem.

"That well?" Klaus asked before taking a bite of broccoli.

"I think I might get a B in French," Rebekah said darkly before stabbing a piece of steak.

"As opposed to?"

"All As, of course," Kol said, a jovial smile in his face.

"I never cared much for grades anyway. I don't think it's an accurate measure of ability," Klaus said, and Elijah pressed his lips together in displeasure.

"Well,  _I'm_ proud of you, Rebekah," Elijah said lightly.

"I'm sure she's thrilled," Kol said sarcastically. "Your approval means ever so much to us."

Before Elijah could respond, Caroline chipped in again. "What are you two majoring in?"

"Computer Science," Kol said at the same time as Rebekah said, "Biology with a minor in French."

"Wow," Caroline said, impressed.

"What did you go to school for?" Henrik asked curiously, his voice quiet and shy.

"Communications."

"How interesting," Elijah said, his tone indicating how uninteresting he thought it was, and Klaus ground his teeth at the look of slight hurt on Caroline's face.

"Elijah, that was rather unnecessary, don't you think?" Klaus said firmly, sliding his palm to rest on Caroline's thigh under the table to comfort her, rubbing slow circles on it with his thumb.

"Of course. I did not mean any harm by it. My apologies."

He could have sworn that Caroline's eye twitched, and there was another awkward silence before Elijah spoke again.

"So, how did you two meet?" Elijah asked, stabbing a carrot delicately with his fork.

Klaus was honestly impressed that Caroline only froze for a moment before she gathered herself, and he was even more impressed when she set her jaw, looked his pompous windbag of a brother straight in the eye, and said, "We met when I picked something up from his store."

Elijah's fork clattered as it fell on his plate, and Kol rolled his eyes at his brother's reaction. "What, Elijah, did you expect them to meet in church?"

"He's tried. I won't go," Caroline muttered sarcastically under her breath, and Henrik spluttered in the middle of sipping his water, making Rebekah sigh long-sufferingly and pass him a napkin.

He was about to pull his palm away from Caroline's thigh, but she reached down and pressed it to her thigh, under the pretense of pulling the napkin up to dab at her mouth.

He felt her thighs spread a bit more and his mouth went dry as he darted his gaze to look at her, though she seemed to be either completely unaware or a lot more capable of keeping a straight face than he'd initially assumed.

He experimentally moved his hand up her thigh until it crept under her skirt, and she shifted in her seat, subtly moving closer to him while politely asking Rebekah to pass her the water pitcher.

Elijah was talking to Henrik about something, and then Kol and Rebekah started cheerfully bickering about something or another, and Klaus took the opportunity to brush his finger across the thin lace covering her entrance.

To her credit, she didn't gasp or have an audible reaction, but she did move slightly to give him better access as he hooked his finger around the fabric covering her core, pulling it just far enough to gently circle her clit with the tip of his finger.

Her eyelids fluttered, but her face stayed expressionless as she took another sip of water, her hips jerking as he maneuvered his hand to circle her entrance with his fingers before pushing two inside her wet center, his thumb rhythmically massaging her clit. Her lips were slightly parted for just a moment before she seemed to remember herself and cleared her facial expression, but the movement made his cock twitch in his pants, and he couldn't help but lick his lips.

Caroline looked down at her plate as she clearly struggled with keeping her breathing even, her face slowly beginning to flush as he hooked his fingers inside of her to brush her walls.

Her hand crept to his thigh and he caught it with his, pulling her hand up to press a kiss to her knuckles, his gaze connecting with hers, the unspoken message of  _'later_ ' passing between them as her breath hitched when he pinched her clit lightly.

All of his sibling's heads swiveled to look at her as she turned her gasp into a delicate cough, taking a sip of water as Klaus sped his fingers' strokes and she spread her legs further, hooking her ankles around the wooden chair legs to give him more room, his fingers pounding into her hard and fast.

Klaus could feel his cock straining against the zipper of his jeans and resisted the urge to stroke himself under the table, instead nodding absentmindedly as Rebekah spoke, paying attention to Caroline's soft whimpering next to him. He waited until she was gritting her teeth before he took his thumb away from her clit and replaced it with the heel of his palm, and she gasped, quickly holding her water glass up to her lips, though he doubted she was actually drinking, as she came around his fingers.

Only Kol seemed to have noticed anything out of the ordinary, and he gave Klaus the sort of ' _well done'_ look that only brothers could exchange before resuming his conversation/confrontation with Elijah.

Klaus caught his girlfriend's gaze and deliberately put his hand to his mouth and licked his fingers slowly, savoring her taste, and a bright red flush stained her cheeks as she watched, dark-eyed.

His cock was almost painfully hard against the rough denim of his jeans, and he excused himself to the restroom, washing his hands and splashing his face with cold water.

When he came back to the table, he saw that the mousse had been served. He sat next to Caroline, who was already on her first bite, and she looked at him, a wicked gleam in her eye as she deliberately licked the spoon.

He almost choked around nothing, setting the spoon down on the table and looking at the ceiling, taking a deep breath, and picking it back up again, scooping up a spoonful of chocolate in an almost petulant way.

Scrunching his eyes at Caroline's exaggerated moan when she took the next bite, he resisted the urge to groan.

It was going to be a long evening.

* * *

**Caroline is a teacher and Klaus a school librarian.**

* * *

"Hi, I'm Caroline. Are you the new librarian?"

The man at the desk looked up, smiling amiably. She was struck by how  _blue_ his eyes were, and he had dimples. She managed to gather herself before she stared too long, and he appeared to not have noticed (or was too polite to say anything). "Yes. I'm Klaus."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. What can I do for you?"

She sighed, pulling out a piece of paper and pushing it towards him. "I need to make sure all of these are ordered and that they come by next month. We're reading different books this year and I realized you might not have them."

"All right. Let me check and I'll let you know."

"Thanks."

She shot him a smile before wandering away to the far aisles where they kept the Young Adult fiction, and set an alarm on her phone for forty minutes. This was her third year working at the small boarding school, and one of the advantages of living in one of the small faculty-apartments on-campus was that she could go to the library whenever she wanted, and YA fiction was her guilty pleasure.

The students were coming the next day, and since there was usually a beginning-of-the-year rush for the good books, she wanted to check them out early.

She finally selected three and brought them to the desk. Klaus seemed to suppress a smile when he saw the titles, but obligingly checked them out for her, stamping the due date on the inside cards and handing them to her.

"Thanks."

"I'll let you know when the books come in, love."

She started a bit at the nickname, but decided it was just a british-guy thing and left.

It wasn't until she got home that she noticed it.

She got through the first fifty pages of the first one she checked out, and a bright green sticky note fell out. Frowning, she picked it up.

_The second book of this series is excellent. I can order it for you if you'd like?_

She couldn't suppress a smile as she slid the note into a desk drawer.

**XXX**

Klaus locked up the library for the day, contemplating his life choices. It was the day after he'd met Caroline, and he had written the note impulsively, and had been semi-regretting it since then. Would she think it was odd that he'd done it?

It was silly to like her already, but she seemed to radiate a sunny excitement that was infectious, and it didn't hurt that she was gorgeous as well.

Musing on this, he opened the book drop, raising an eyebrow when he found all three books. Caroline was a fast reader, apparently.

He checked in the ones he hadn't left the note in first, not sure whether he was nervous or excited, before opening the last one. There was a purple sticky note stuck to the inside cover with masking tape.

_That would be great, actually. I know it's probably a silly question, considering your job, but do you read much YA?_

He smiled, carefully pulling the note away and sticking it into the desk drawer.

**XXX**

"The new librarian is so hot."

"I know, right? Literally the hottest teacher  _ever_."

Caroline snorted, making a mental note to pointedly cover the word 'literally' in their next SAT vocabulary session (not that literally was an SAT word, but details, details).

"Hi Miss Forbes!" one of the girls said brightly when she walked up.

"Hey April. How was your summer? Excited to graduate this year?"

"Great! And yes. No offense, obvs."

_Obvs. Seriously?_

"None taken."

"Where's your ring, Miss Forbes?" the other piped up.

Caroline sighed, just thankful it had taken longer than 24 hours. She'd give it half an hour until everyone knew.

"That's kind of a personal question Olivia."

"Sorry."

"But seriously, where is it?" April added, cringing at Caroline's 'I'm completely serious' face, and shrugging. "Sorry Miss Forbes."

"It's fine. Class is about to start, you should probably head over."

She sighed and flexed her fingers almost absentmindedly, more aware than ever of the absence of weight on it. Honestly, she wasn't that fussed. She dodged a bullet with Tyler, and she knew it.

She walked back to her room, thankful that she didn't have Monday classes until after lunch and flipped through the new book she'd gotten.

_Some, although my sister reads a lot more of them. She could give me recommendations for you, if you'd like._

She slipped the note in the drawer and penned her response.

**XXX**

_I can't stand those books. I know they're really popular, but the main character gets on my nerves._

Klaus grinned as he read Caroline's new note. They'd been exchanging the sticky notes (and secret, silent smiles) in the two months since term started, and he had been screwing up his courage to change the subject from books for at least a week.

He slipped Caroline's note in his desk, as he usually did, and checked the books back in, penning his response to stick in her next stack.

**XXX**

_I understand that. For me it's mostly the first-person point of view. To be honest, I couldn't get through the first book. It was too distracting. Sorry. Change of subject, I know, but what else do you like to do other than read?_

Caroline smiled slightly as she tucked the note away.

She genuinely enjoyed the notes she and Klaus passed back and forth, and they talked occasionally at meals, but she wanted to get to know him a bit better, and she was happy that he'd taken the initiative, because she'd been oddly nervous to do so.

_I like baking a lot, and I'm a huge football fan. You?_

**XXX**

_By that, I assume you mean American Football? Admittedly I'm not a fan. I do follow_ _real_ _football, however. And I enjoy baked goods, so that works out well, doesn't it?_

" _Real" football? That's a bit elitist of you, isn't it? And I'm not sure what you mean by 'working out well'. If that's a hint that I should bake for you, I'm a firm believer in the Little Red Hen philosophy: If you don't help bake it, you don't get to help eat it. You didn't answer my question, though. What do YOU do for fun?_

_I suppose it is a bit elitist, but that doesn't make it any less true. And perhaps you'd be willing to allow me to help you at some point, then? Though I admit that my reluctance has more to do with my ability in the kitchen than my dislike for assisting in a team effort. As for my hobbies, I enjoy art, mostly painting._

_We'll just have to agree to disagree on the football thing. Painting? That sounds cool. Maybe you'd like to show me sometime? If it's not too personal, I mean. And sure. I'd love to have you help out. Don't worry, I'll teach you. I'm not half-bad at teaching you know. I happen to do it for a living._

Klaus laughed as he read her latest note, adding it to the steadily growing pile in his desk drawer. He wouldn't mind showing her his art, though he would have to make sure to put the sketches of her away before she did so.  _I live a few miles off-campus, but I'd love to show you,_ he wrote.  _But only if you agree to let me help you bake._

The next time Caroline came to check out a book, he put the note in as usual, sliding it towards her. They exchanged smiles and she turned, letting out a soft  _'oof_ ' of surprise when two students barrelled past her, causing her to drop her books.

"Sorry, Miss Forbes!" the girls chanted together.

"Greta, Lexi, no running in the library. Next time's a strike," he warned, and saw Caroline's lips twitch as she stood, putting the books in her bag. She waved silently to him and turned to leave, when he noticed a green note on the ground.

"Caroline, you dropped something," he said, walking around the desk and bending to pick it up, handing it to her with a wink.

She smiled and opened the book to slide it back in, and he saw her scan the note briefly before she shut the book.

"You can come over tomorrow, if you'd like. I'm in the faculty apartments. 2B," she said.

"That sounds great, love."

"Six o'clock?"

"Looking forward to it."

She left, closing the door softly behind her, and he turned to see Greta and Lexi standing behind him, both with smug smirks on their faces. " _Dude_ , did you just ask Miss Forbes out on a date?"

"That's Mr. Mikaelson, not 'dude', and that is, rather unfortunately for you, none of your business."

"You  _so_ did."

He pointedly reached for the box where he kept the strike forms and Greta's mouth audibly snapped shut. "Sorry, Mr. Mikaelson," Lexi added hastily, dragging Greta away.

He winced when he heard Greta's gleeful shout to April that ' _She totally called it'_ and looked up when Caroline walked back into the library, closing the door behind her.

"Well that took about thirty seconds. Not that I'm surprised," she said.

"You don't look that upset about it."

She shrugged, walking toward him. "I'm not. It'll die down soon. That kind of thing always does."

He nodded, a bit disappointed that she seemed to think it was amusing, hoping he hadn't misread her signals. "I see."

"Plus," she continued. "It makes me a lot less nervous to do  _this_."

And then her lips were on his, soft and pliant, and his hands fell onto her hips almost naturally, pressing her against him. She tugged his bottom lip between her teeth as she pulled back, her eyes dark, lips puffy. "I've wanted to do that for ages," he said quietly, moving to rest their foreheads together.

"Me too."

The bell rang faintly in the distance, and she muttered something that must have been a replacement for a swear word (professionalism and all that), pulling back. "Tomorrow?"

"Of course, love."

"Great," she said, practically beaming at him, and he couldn't help but smile back.


	57. Passing Notes II - 15 Minute Prompts (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Sequel to Passing Notes (Chapter 56)  
> 2\. Four 15 minute smut prompts.

 

* * *

**I know that I say I don't write proposals, but I couldn't resist this one. Sequel to "Passing Notes"**

* * *

Klaus grinned as he picked the pile of books out of the return bucket and saw the hot pink paper that indicated the presence of the latest note from Caroline.

Despite the fact that they'd been in a steady relationship for two years, they still faithfully left little notes in the books Caroline borrowed from the library and later returned. It was their  _thing_. They were often silly: Just little book reviews he'd write, or reminders from her that she needed to try out a new brownie recipe.

He'd most definitely improved his baking and cooking skills since they'd begun seeing each other.

He peeled the sticky note out of the front cover and signed the book in quickly so that he wouldn't forget (a habit he'd developed since he'd made the mistake a few times) before reading the note.

_Finished season two. My heart is broken and you have some_ _**serious** _ _explaining to do tonight._

He laughed, tucking the note away as usual, reflecting that it was about time she'd picked the television show he'd recommended back up.

Klaus had never been happier than he had since he'd started working at Mystic Academy with Caroline, and he was almost sure she felt the same way. He was stupidly in love with her, and he knew that if Kol could see him, there would be endless jokes at his expense.

But Caroline was worth it.  _So_ worth it.

He'd been having an inner struggle, not unlike the one he'd had when they first started writing notes to each other when he wasn't sure if she reciprocated his feelings for her, and had been contemplating his course of action for the past month or two.

He remembered the impulsive rush of writing the first note to her when he met her, and the one where he'd first asked her over. There had been another when he asked her to visit home with him. He'd asked her to move in with him in person, and though he'd greatly enjoyed the immediate result of that conversation (her smile was burned behind his eyelids forever, really), he knew that they'd both missed having the written proof of the relationship landmark.

This brought him to his current dilemma.

He eyed the green sticky note that had been sitting in the drawer with all of her messages for the last month. The two simple words written on it in his loopy calligraphy that he just hadn't had the courage to stick in a front cover.

Almost as if he'd summoned her with his mind, he looked up as the door opened to see Caroline closing it behind her. He hastily closed the drawer, trying not to look too suspicious, but she didn't seem to notice, coming to peck him on the lips and saying she'd be back in a few minutes. He nodded and turned back to his work, his heart thundering in his chest.

By the time Caroline returned to his desk, he'd made up his mind, and he waited until she wasn't looking to tape the suspiciously lumpy sticky note into the front cover before closing the book, sliding it toward her. "I have to stay late tonight," he said, slightly apologetically as she slipped the book into her purse.

"It's okay. I have some grading to do anyway."

"All right, love. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Sure. Love you," she said, and he stood so that she could give him a slow, passionate kiss, which he returned before repeating her words back.

She gave him a brilliant smile before leaving, and he watched her go, feeling simultaneously more nervous and excited than he ever had in his life.

**XXX**

Caroline sighed as she dropped her bag on the table in the front hall and kicked off her low heels, running her hand tiredly through her hair.

She really should get some grading done, but the book was practically calling her through her purse, and it couldn't hurt to take just a tiny break, could it?

After a brief inner argument, her long-held belief that rewarding oneself for working hard with leisure time won out, and she sat down to grade. After making it through half the essays, she decided she deserved a break and stood up, stretching and checking the clock, a bit surprised that Klaus wasn't back yet, but figuring that he must have something important to do.

She walked to her purse, wriggling her toes against the carpet as she pulled the book out of her bag, frowning at how the cover seemed to be slightly propped open.

She opened it, and her mouth dropped open at the blank green sticky note taped to the inside cover, clearly concealing something a bit lumpy but circular.

She carefully peeled the note out of the cover and turned it over, already knowing what was there, but almost expecting it to be a joke.

Instead, she felt herself choke up when she saw the delicate silver engagement ring, encrusted with tiny diamonds, and she felt almost exasperated at Klaus's completely unexpected and yet entirely predictable proposal.

 _Marry me?_ the note said, and she almost couldn't stop the scoff that escaped her, though she still couldn't seem to move as she stared at the note, completely frozen.

She heard the front door open, and she looked up to see Klaus walk in, immediately shooting a nervous look at her. His lips twitched when he saw her half-teary-half-annoyed facial expression, and he raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

"Yes," she said decisively, not bothering to conceal the tightness in her voice, and handing him the ring to slip onto her finger before grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him in for a heartfelt, slightly teary kiss.

* * *

**Klaroline pick-up lines + 15 minutes each to write a smut prompt.**

* * *

_"this is a new way of flirting. It sucks."_

* * *

"Caroline–"

She shushed him, pressing her finger to his lips before dropping to her knees, unbuckling his belt with surprisingly nimble fingers considering she'd just dragged him into a coat closet after they'd both consumed at least two bottles of vodka each (Rebekah's parties were...well...wild). They hadn't seen each other in at least a decade after their brief fling during a hot, midwestern summer (Caroline might have been the only person in the history of the world to make a potato field in Idaho sexy), and Caroline was clearly ready to make up for lost time.

Being vampires, they would metabolize them relatively quickly.

He could see down her low-cut dress as she pushed him slightly to rest against the wall, her palm firmly stroking him through his boxers as she licked her lips.

"I've been wanting to do this since you left," she whispered, her tongue darting out to swirl around the head of his hard cock.

He groaned as she wrapped her lips around him, applying a light suction before pulling back and dragging her tongue languidly up his shaft. "I dreamt about it, you know," she said, her breath hot on his skin, and he groaned, tangling his hand in her hair. "Did you miss me, Klaus?"

"God, yes.  _Fuck_ …"

"I know you've been watching me all night, waiting for me to come to you," she said before wrapping her lips around him, her head moving up and down his length as she stroked him in time with her tongue. She moaned around him again before pulling back and wrapping her hand around his shaft and flicking the pad of her thumb across the tip of him.

"I enjoyed your phone message a few weeks ago," she continued, grinning as she saw the hand that wasn't tangled in her hair digging into the wall, cracks forming in the plaster. "You really wanted me to come."

"Yes," he hissed, though he wasn't sure whether he was agreeing with her statement or trying to encourage the way her lips and tongue moved across his cock so fucking  _perfectly…_

It was probably both.

"I don't know if you remember that time we were in your living room a few decades ago…"

He was pretty sure he remembered every second spent in her presence, but most of them seemed to escape him as she moaned around him again. He tugged at her hair, groaning as she sucked him harshly, the tip of him hitting the back of her throat. "Yes. Suck harder, Caroline, please…"

She pulled back instead, still stroking him firmly. "Remember how I came when you called? You were desperate for me, Klaus. Well, you are now too, let's be honest here. You want me."

"I do."

"Well, for future reference, my way of flirting sucks in a good way," she said, her mouth wrapping around him again, and he choked on her name as she sucked harder, one hand cupping his balls while her other stroked him as she pleasured him with her tongue, and it wasn't long before he began to thrust into her mouth, spilling down her throat and looking at her, heavy-lidded, as she licked his come off of her lips.

* * *

_"Champagne is my safeword"_

* * *

Caroline rubbed her thighs together in anticipation, glancing again at the clock on the bedside table. Klaus was due home within the next ten minutes, and she had texted him earlier that she had a surprise.

She tugged again at the comfortable fabric that secured her wrists to their headboard, making sure it would hold, and moaned softly as she imagined Klaus's fingers trailing around her nipples, pinching them lightly. His fingers would stroke the soft skin of her inner thighs as his lips traveled up and down her legs.

She could almost feel his thumb rubbing against her clit, the way it would make her core tighten, and she moaned as she twisted to rub herself pleasurably against the fabric of their quilt. Her eyes flew open as she heard the door open and close, and she fought down a moan, knowing Klaus would hear her (if he hadn't already caught her ragged breathing).

She faintly heard the crinkle of paper and grinned as he read her note.

_Champagne is my safeword._

She bit her lip as he closed their bedroom door behind him, his eyes dark as he admired her, naked and flushed for him, her legs spread, wrists tied together against the headboard.

He pulled off his shirt, his eyes still glued to her as he licked his lips, unfastening his belt and kicking off his jeans and boxers before stalking to her predatorily, her breath catching as his gaze devoured her body.

He inhaled the scent of her arousal, groaning softly as he moved onto the bed, nuzzling her neck with his nose and scraping her skin with his blunt teeth. She moaned, tipping her head to the side, spreading her legs, rolling her hips against his already hard cock.

She moaned loudly as he pinched her nipple before circling her entrance with his fingers, grinning as she spread her legs wider. "Do you like that?" he asked, his voice soft and dangerous as he pushed two fingers inside of her, curling them to brush against her walls, making her shudder.

"Yes, Klaus...please…"

"Please what, love?"

"I need more."

"More?" he asked, bending to nip her ear and running his tongue along the shell of it before capturing her lips with his, his thumb brushing across her clit. She pulled her wrists against the fabric binding them, trying to find friction against his fingers as she rolled her hips, but he pulled away, smirking.

"What do you want, love?" he asked, an infuriating smile curling across his lips.

"You."

"What part of me?"

"Seriously?" she hissed as he stroked himself before positioning himself at her entrance, not quite pushing in yet, the tip of him teasing her clit.

"Tell me, Caroline."

"I need you in me, Klaus. Please."

"You need me?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"I need your cock in me so badly, Klaus," she panted, enjoying the way his gaze consumed her as the filthy words fell off of her lips. "Make me come, please."

"I didn't quite catch those last few words."

"Klaus, please, make me come."

He pushed inside her, his strokes infuriatingly slow, and she whimpered as he moved in languid strokes, her back arching as she tried to get more friction. "Klaus, please.. _.please_ …"

"Please what, love? What do you want?"

"Fuck me faster. Harder. Please, Klaus, I need you."

His strokes became faster and more frenzied, and she panted out his name at least ten times in one breath, her legs wrapping around him, her wrists struggling against the binds. She felt the coil of her impending release tighten before it shattered, and she moaned loudly as she came around him, her body shaking with the intensity of her orgasm.

He kept moving, his cock pounding into her as she came, and his ragged breathing on her neck made her shiver before he moaned her name against her neck, his blunt teeth scraping across her skin as he spilled inside her.

* * *

_"I'll get you off, however long it takes"_

* * *

"Beg me," he ordered, his cock pounding into her.

She shook her head, unable to form words through the moans and whimpers escaping her lips.

"You know you won't come unless you beg, Caroline."

She did know.

She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of either breaking the compulsion with the safeword or giving in.

" _You can only come if you beg, and I allow it."_

She swore again, letting out a soft gasp as Klaus's fingernails raked down her sides, the painful shocks of pleasure going straight to her core as she clenched around him, so fucking close but unable to tip over the edge.

"Caroline, don't you want to come for me?"

She nodded.

"Say please, then, love."

"No," she gasped out, wrapping her legs around his waist and shamelessly rubbing herself against him, her fingers winding into his hair and pulling his mouth to hers.

Their lips met in a rough, possessive kiss, his tongue stroking hers before he bit down on her lower lip, making her moan. His cock was filling her so perfectly with every stroke, his hands moving up to pinch and stroke her nipples, and she pulled away from him, swearing and writhing beneath him.

"Don't you want to clench around me, love? To scream my name and claw your nails down my back as your body quivers with pleasure?"

"Yes," she gasped out, nodding, her eyes shut tightly as she arched her back to press her breasts more firmly into his hands, making him smirk.

"Just ask, love. All you have to do is ask."

She swore again, almost sobbing at the torture of him pressed against her, the shocks of pleasure pulsing through her body as she was pushed so close to the edge without being able to tip over it.

"I could do this forever, Caroline. I love the way you feel around me, so tight and hot, how your pussy clenches around my cock. I'll fuck you until you're a quivering mess beneath me, unable to scream anything but my name and the word 'please'. I'll make you beg for it eventually, Caroline."

Both of them were breathing raggedly as he flipped them so that she was on top, grabbing her hips and helping her sink back on top of him, holding her there as she rode him.

"You're so beautiful writhing on top of me like this, Caroline. Your eyes glassy, lips parted…"

He rubbed her clit while his other hand squeezed her hips, and she bit her lip as she rolled her hips against him. "God, Klaus…"

"I'll make you beg eventually, Caroline. I'll get you off, however long it takes."

She gasped as he pinched her clit lightly, her body shuddering against him as she shook her head jerkily. "No."

"No?"

"Not going to beg," she panted out. "God, I want...Fuck...Klaus…"

"What was that, love?"

"I need...I'm so close…"

"I know, love. Just ask."

She moaned loudly, her fingernails raking down his chest, and shook her head. "You'll come first," she gasped out. "You'll come before I beg."

"If you say so, love."

She cracked an eye open and glared at him as she rocked against him before moaning as she clenched around him again. He was getting close, he could feel himself approaching the edge rapidly, and from her smirk, she knew it.

"Come for me, Klaus. I love the way your cock feels inside me when you fuck me. Come inside me. Mark me," she said, her voice breathy and needy, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"Caroline…"

She gasped out his name again, and he dug his nails into her hips, fucking her hard as she bounced on top of him, and he admired the fullness of her breasts as she breathed raggedly, the way her hair flew around her, how she licked her parted lips when she screamed his name, rolling her hips against his cock.

"Come for me, Klaus…"

* * *

_"I'll let you finish your… expression"_

* * *

Caroline bit her lip as she turned sideways, inspecting herself from every angle in the three-way mirror. The blue lace corset dress just wasn't hitting her  _quite_ correctly in the hip, and she sighed. You'd think that she'd have learned her size in the last fifteen years, considering she'd had the exact same body the entire time.

She unlaced it quickly and threw it unceremoniously to the floor, grabbing a black minidress and carefully easing it on, pulling her hair up and turning to see how it clung tightly to her ass.

"What are you doing, love?" Klaus asked from behind her.

She saw his reflection in the mirror, his eyes glued to her, and she smirked as she moved to face him. "See something you like?"

"I like you in whatever you wear," he said, his gaze still fixed on the way the dress clung to her every curve.

She hummed to show that she'd heard, turning back to the mirror.

"What are you dressing up for?" he asked.

"Just for me," she said, shrugging and reaching behind her to unzip the dress. "Katherine brought back a bunch of these from her trip to New York, and I'm just trying them on. She basically shoved an entire store's worth on me, grumbling about how I should express myself through my clothing or whatever. Unzip me?"

He nodded, and she smirked as he slowly unzipped the dress, exposing her creamy skin inch by inch.

He pressed kisses to her spine as he helped her undress, and she moaned, letting out a sharp gasp as he knelt behind her, pressing a kiss to her hip and rubbing her clit. "Klaus, not yet."

"What's the matter, love?"

"I'm not done trying things on. You need to wait."

He rolled his eyes and moved back to lean against the doorway of their large, walk-in closet, and she smirked as she wriggled out of the dress, grabbing a new one off the rack, which was even tighter and shorter, if that was possible.

"I don't see why she bought you so many...inappropriate pieces."

"Are you complaining?" Caroline asked, arching an eyebrow as she adjusted her breasts against the bodice of the dress so that her cleavage was more prominent.

"Not at all," he said slowly, practically undressing her with his eyes. "Shall I wait here while you finish your...expression?"

"Sure."

She dragged out the next few garments, turning around slowly, bending over to see how far they would ride up (usually exposing half of her ass in the process), and telling Klaus repeatedly that no, he couldn't touch yet.

He finally cracked when she pulled her thong off from under her dress, mentioning casually that silk dresses didn't really "agree" with anything under them, and about five seconds later the silk was in pieces on the carpet, and he was pressing her palms against one of the middle shelves as he bent her over, knocking her legs apart and teasing her entrance with his fingertip.

"So wet for me, Caroline."

"I've only been waiting for you to give in for the last four dresses," she panted, spreading her legs wider as he pushed his fingers inside of her, moaning softly as he brushed her g-spot.

"I waited for you to give into me for seven years."

"This isn't a competition, Klaus."

"Everything is a competition," he teased, pulling his fingers away from her core to free his erection from the confines of his jeans, groaning as he stroked himself and teased her entrance with the tip of his cock.

"Klaus…" she whined, letting her head drop as her breathing became ragged when he filled her.

He grabbed her hips, fucking her fast and hard, his balls slapping against her skin with every thrust, making her moan.

"Such a little tease," he growled under his breath. "Practically stripping for me in front of the mirror but not allowing me to touch. You wanted me to push you up and fuck you against the mirror the entire time, didn't you Caroline? Did you want me to force you on your knees and take you from behind against the carpet, my love? Or perhaps you would have preferred being on your back with your legs in the air as I fucked you among the ruined fabric of your dresses. Did you want to suck my cock on your knees for me, Caroline? Would you have liked me to sit you on a shelf and kneel before you, your pussy hot and wet and delicious against my tongue?"

She moaned loudly at the sound of the words, whimpering as he fucked her faster and harder, his cock filling her perfectly in all the right places, and he tugged her hair lightly as she panted out that she was about to come before clenching around him, screaming his name.


	58. Sundance - Pizza Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Klaus is on a school trip and meets Caroline. Fluff ensues. No smut.  
> 2\. The Originals tell Caroline about the famous people they've met. And eat pizza. No smut.

 

* * *

**Hi Angie, I have a drabble request for you : Caroline meets Klaus during a school trip and he offers her to show her around. It can be AU/AH or simply AU, smutty or fluffy, choose what inspires you the most ! Thanks :)**

* * *

He sighed as he walked into the restaurant, noticing that the place seemed to be packed.

It was his own fault really, as he'd paused to text his sister before following the large crowd to the restaurants downtown, and he was paying the price for his dawdling.

He was attending a film festival with the rest of his university class, though they were given the freedom to see anything they wanted over the week as long as they watched at least ten separate films for their projects. They'd flown from London to Utah for the Sundance Film Festival (he honestly wasn't sure why they hadn't just gone to the one  _in_ London, but figured it was best not to ask), and the last film he'd seen had been his last mandatory one.

This meant that he was free to explore the area as he pleased (though he assumed that things to do in Park City, Utah was limited to the festival).

"One for lunch," he said to the pretentious-looking host, who gave him a haughty look and gestured for him to take a seat.

After ten minutes, Klaus began to get (admittedly a bit irrationally) impatient, and asked the man how long the wait would be.

"It will most likely be a 30 minute wait at least."

Klaus sighed, resigning himself to fast food, but decided to wait just five minutes longer, just in case.

He caught the eye of a pretty blonde girl who was dining with two men around her age (perhaps her brothers, though they looked nothing alike) and a woman that looked similar enough to the boys to be their mother. She gave him a sympathetic look and motioned the waiter over, whispering something and pointing at Klaus, who found himself guided to a table that seemed to have appeared out of thin air.

Confused, but not about to say no, he sat down, accepted the menu, and ordered before going over to the girl who had spoken to the waiter.

"What did you say to him?"

She laughed quietly. "I told him you were a famous movie director."

"But I'm not a famous film director."

"Well, don't tell them that," she said teasingly, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

His lips twitched and he moved back to his seat, his food coming quite quickly, most likely due to the girl's interference. He snuck glances at her out of the corner of his eye, catching her doing the same once or twice, and he wondered if she was here for the festival, or just happened to live in the area.

Once he'd finished, he gestured to the waiter for the check and when it came, he bent closer to the man, his voice low. "I'd like to also pay for them, please," he said, gesturing subtly to the girl and her family.

The waiter nodded, taking the card and leaving to the register. He signed for his receipt, and the one of the girl's' family before leaving a large tip and writing his number on the receipt, asking him to give it to the family when they asked for the check.

He'd never been so thankful for his trust fund.

**XXX**

"Seriously?" Caroline asked to no one in particular after her cousin Stefan slid over the check, giving her a simultaneously amused and exasperated look.

"Seriously," he answered, and Caroline shot him a glare.

"What happened?" her Aunt Lily asked, dabbing her mouth with a napkin.

"The guy I got a table for paid for us."

"And gave her his number," Stefan added, dodging the poke she attempted to land on his upper arm and the hissed ' _Shut up, Stefan'_.

"Are you going to call him, Barbie?"

"Don't call me that," she snapped at Damon, who shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

"It was your nickname when you were five, it's your nickname now."

"Aunt Lily," she half-whined, looking at Damon's mother for help.

She put her hands up in surrender, however. "He's an adult, dear. He's not my problem anymore."

She huffed, pulling out her phone.

"You're going to text him, aren't you?" Damon asked as Stefan strained to look over her shoulder as she typed in the number.

"You're naming him ' _British Guy'_ in your phone?"

"Hey, don't read over my shoulder! And what was I supposed to call him?"

"I don't know. But 'British Guy' seems super uncreative," Damon chipped in.

"Are you guys done?" she asked icily.

"Just don't sext him. I steal your phone to google things and I don't want to see it."

"How? I have a passcode on it!"

"I guessed it," Damon said with a shrug of his shoulders before downing the rest of his bourbon (he seemed to always have a glass in his hand after turning twenty-one a few months before).

"Douche."

"And proud."

She groaned. "I'm going windowshopping. Text me when you're done being an ass and I'll meet you back at the resort."

"Guess you'll be homeless forever, Barbie."

She sent him a very rude hand gesture as she left, ignoring the gasp of someone with a small child.

**XXX**

_Hi. This is Caroline from the restaurant. You didn't have to pay for us._

_Hello, Caroline. I know, but I wanted to._

_Well, thank you._

_No problem, love. I'm Klaus, by the way._

_And I'm Caroline, not love._

_Noted, Caroline._

_:)_

_Sorry if this sounds forward, but do you live around here?_

_I'm staying with my cousins. I do every summer._

_Well, I'm here for a class trip, and I've finished my assigned coursework._

_Are you asking me to show you around?_

_Yes. I'm afraid I'll be dreadfully bored otherwise._

_LOL I see how it is. Using me for my knowledge of the area? Very classy._

_I fancy you._

_You don't even know me._

_But I'd like to._

_You don't even live here._

_Neither do you._

_Fair enough. Okay._

' _Okay' as in you'll let me take you out?_

_Yes. How are you with heights?_

**XXX**

Caroline instructed him to meet her near his hotel, and she drove them to what looked like a resort. "My Aunt Lily works here," she said unnecessarily, parking and combing her fingers through her hair to put it up into a ponytail. "This'll be fun. I promise."

"All right."

She flashed him a bright smile, grabbing his hand and tugging him to a resort path. They walked for a few minutes in a comfortable silence, Klaus having linked their fingers together, making a blush lightly stain Caroline's cheeks.

When they finally arrived at a small building with cables stretching from the roof, Klaus frowned until he saw a gondola move out, the cable pulling it towards the mountain. "Is this okay?" Caroline asked, looking a bit nervous. "We can do something else if you–"

"It's perfect," he interrupted, and she smiled.

"Okay. Come on."

She walked by the line to the back door, ignoring the glares from a few of the patrons, and pulled him inside. He recognized the man at the ticket counter as one of the two she'd been sitting with the night before.

"Stef, can we have the next one?"

"Sure, Care. Non-family has to pay, though."

"That's bullshit. He's with me."

"Rules are rules," he said, shrugging, and Klaus obligingly pulled out his wallet.

"How much?"

"$14."

Klaus pulled a twenty out of his wallet, and Stefan pushed the change into his hand. "Just so you know, there are cameras in the gondolas."

"Don't threaten my dates, you ass."

"Just doing my cousin-ly duty."

Caroline huffed and rolled her eyes, moving up the employee stares to the top, where the guy that helped them get into the gondolas was waiting. "Hey, Ty."

He nodded at her and gestured for them to get into the gondola, beckoning the next group with them, but Caroline stopped him. "Just the two of us, please."

He raised an eyebrow but obligingly helped them in and closed the door.

They sat in silence for a moment before Klaus spoke. "So, your cousin is Stefan?"

"Yeah. I have two. Stefan and Damon. I stay here during the summer."

"Do you like it?"

She shrugged. "It's okay. I like Sundance. There are always interesting people. And there's more stuff to do than where I grew up."

At his questioning look, she elaborated. "I grew up in a super-small town in rural-ish Virginia. Everyone knew everyone."

"That sounds interesting. Are you in school there?"

"I go to Whitmore. It's a small private school."

"What are you majoring in?"

"Journalism, but I'm also getting a minor in music. I'm graduating next spring as well. You're in school, so are you majoring in film?"

"No, I'm majoring in Business at Cambridge. Taking the class as an elective over the summer, mostly just for fun. I'm already expected to graduate this winter."

She looked impressed, and he suppressed a smile.

"Oh, wow. Cool."

He shrugged. "I suppose."

"Did you grow up near there?"

He shrugged. "Just outside of London, actually. It's a bit far."

"Did you like it? London, I mean."

"It was all right. I have enough siblings that there was never a dull moment."

"How many do you have?" Caroline asked interestedly, and Klaus was thankful for it.

His siblings made for excellent anecdotes and were good for starting conversations, while also keeping attention away from his parents. It was all quite convenient.

"I have six. Two sisters and four brothers."

"Are you the oldest?"

"No. I pity Freya, really. There's a ten year difference between her and Henrik, the youngest."

"Henrik, Freya, and Klaus? Interesting names."

He chuckled. "Rebekah is the only one with a relatively normal name. There's also Elijah and Kol."

"Elijah's not that weird."

"I'm sure he'd be glad to hear it."

She laughed, and he found that he liked the sound. It was almost musical.

They continued to talk about Klaus's family, and he learned a bit about hers as well. He glanced out the window and fell silent the view of the lush, green mountains.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes. Very much so," he said, trying to sneak a glance at her.

She smiled, clearly having noticed, and shook her head. "Nice try. Very smooth."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She gave an exaggerated long-suffering sigh, and grabbed his hand as the gondola began to descend towards a platform. "We can take a walk for a bit and then ride back," she suggested.

"Sounds good, love."

She didn't correct him.

They walked down the trail through the forest, and they talked about her childhood in Mystic Falls (as he now knew it to be called). She told him that she'd won the local beauty pageant, and he asked her to dance in the middle of the trail. She'd given him a disbelieving look, clearly trying not to laugh, and when he held out a hand, she'd made a show of rolling her eyes even as she fell into step with him.

"You can actually dance," she said, mildly impressed when he twirled her around.

"Yes. My sister's married and was rather determined to make sure that we wouldn't embarrass her at the wedding."

"Well, I'd say that she's rude, but I like the results."

"If they impress you, I don't mind them all that much either."

She laughed as he playfully dipped her, pulling her back up again, and almost surprised himself when he pulled her close and kissed her softly.

Caroline responded immediately, her arms winding around his neck as her lips moved against his, both of them continuing to sway to the music that wasn't there, lost in the moment.

Klaus broke away as his phone beeped, and he checked it, frowning. "I should head back to the hotel, unfortunately. The flight is tomorrow afternoon."

Her face fell slightly, and he took an odd sense of satisfaction that she was disappointed he'd be leaving, especially since he was rather sad to leave her as well.

It was odd, really, since he'd known her for barely a day, but he felt connected to her in a way that was unfamiliar and exciting. He kissed her again, more softly, and then wound his fingers through hers as they turned to walk back to the gondola platform that would take them back to the resort.

"I had fun," she said, smiling as they stepped up on the platform and entered the gondola, the resort employee closing the door behind them.

Instead of sitting on one of the benches the way she had the first time, she turned and attached her lips to his, just a bit more aggressively than before. His hands fell to her waist immediately, his thumbs rubbing circles against her skin.

"Didn't your cousin say that there were cameras?"

She scoffed, her fingertips brushing lightly at his hair. "He's such a douche. No, there are no cameras. Can we not talk about Stefan right now?"

"Anything you'd like, love."

She smiled, and he felt his heart swell slightly, thumping insistently against his chest as her lips met his again. She kept their kisses soft and sweet, and though he desperately wanted to stroke the soft skin of her abdomen, to feel the weight of her full breasts in his hands, he followed her lead, all clothes staying on, touching limited to chaste spaces.

She pulled away just as they began to descend, her lips swollen and red from their kisses, cheeks flushed. "This might sound super weird, but I wish you weren't leaving tomorrow."

"Me neither," he said, his voice a bit hoarse as the gondola touched down on the platform.

They walked out, and he opened the driver's side door for her before walking to the passenger's side and moving in. They drove in silence, Caroline clearly lost in thought, and as she pulled up to his hotel, she turned to him, her lip pulled between her teeth.

"Do you want to text me? Like, during the school year? Or email. Like, penpals?"

"I'd love to."

Her face suddenly schooled into a serious look. "No attachments, though. We're just friends."

He felt an odd coiling in his stomach, almost a sick feeling, but pushed it back, giving her a cheeky grin. "For now."

She laughed, and he wondered if he'd ever be able to forget the sound, or whether it would torture him until he saw her again.

Because he would see her again. He'd make sure of it.

**One year later...**

She'd been texting and emailing on and off with Klaus, and they'd gotten progressively more flirtatious as they both approached graduation. Though she'd dated briefly over the school year, Klaus seemed to have gotten under her skin. Even though the time they'd spent together had been short, and their touches almost agonizingly chaste, no one ever seemed to measure up to him. What she'd originally considered a no-strings-attached summer fling had turned into a long-distance friendship.

She'd learned more about him slowly over the year. He'd sent her pictures of his paintings, and she'd write back completely made up stories based on them. Occasionally they'd have a skype session or a late-night phone call, and they'd sent each other graduation presents.

Neither of them had mentioned any possible plane rides or visits, though.

Caroline was visiting the Salvatores again, half-dreading it since she knew that everything would remind her of Klaus (and wasn't that mortifying). She tried not to think about it on the plane, having texted Klaus before she boarded, teasingly (and admittedly a bit provocatively) telling him where she was going.

All of this, of course, meant that she was not one bit expecting him to meet her at the bottom of the escalator to the baggage claim. "Hey," she said, her voice slightly breathless.

That dimpled smile was just as knee-weakening as she'd remembered, his eyes just as blue.

"Hello, love."

She gave him a hug, trying to inhale his scent without being obvious, thankful that he seemed to be clinging to her just as much as she was to him.

"I decided to come to the festival this year, and I asked Stefan if you'd be visiting," he said, pulling away and immediately stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I take it you're not upset?"

"No. Not at all."

He smiled. "That's good."

"How long are you here? Just for the festival?" she asked, fingering the handle of her suitcase nervously.

"I'm here for as long as you'll have me."

And then he was kissing her, and she moaned softly as his tongue pushed against the seam of her lips, wondering how she could ever have thought that this was only a summer fling.

* * *

**Can you do a Drabble where Caroline introduces Friday pizza night to the originals, obviously Klaroline but put other ships in if you want :) / Background Klaroline. Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and maybe Katherine tell Caroline about all the famous people they have known.**

* * *

"Do you love me, Klaus?"

He froze mid-movement, knowing that there was only one right answer. "Always."

"How much do you love me?" she asked teasingly, pressing against his side and laying her head contentedly on his shoulder as he sat back and looped an arm around her.

"Very, very much."

"Prove it."

He scowled. "I don't need to prove it. I'd like to think you'd know by now."

"It's always nice to have a reminder. Speaking of, I love you. A lot. Especially when you do nice things for me."

He pressed his lips together, his thumb rubbing her shoulder in slow circles just by the strap of her sundress. "Yes, perhaps it is. However, I'm not quite sure how what you want is demonstrative of my love for you."

"It just  _is,_ okay?"

She stared him down, and he stared back, the air practically crackling between them, before he sighed. "Honestly," he mumbled, waving a hand toward the coffee table unenthusiastically. She gave him a bright smile that  _almost_ made it worth it before grabbing the last piece of pizza out of the box in front of them, biting into it with an unnatural amount of relish and then moaning contentedly as she licked a bit of tomato sauce off her finger.

"We should do this more often," she said as she slumped against him again on the couch.

"I suppose," he agreed, making a mental note to order more pizza the next time.

"We should totally invite your siblings over once in awhile for it too."

"Absolutely not."

She turned to look at him, frowning. "But you guys never do anything together. It's super depressing."

"I'm not sure what you mean. We interact all the time."

"Yeah. By  _fighting_. You'll never make up or connect or whatever if you don't even try, and I think family dinners would be a good way to do that."

"It would end in death," Klaus said shortly.

"That's not true," Caroline argued. "You can't kill your siblings."

"No, but any of us can kill Katerina, and Elijah would not be pleased with that, I assure you. They could potentially kill you as well, and frankly I'm not willing to put you in that sort of situation."

"The only person that would be killing Katherine is you."

"That is undeniably false. Kol and Bekah would both love to see Katerina's heart in mush on the floor, though Bekah would probably avoid staining the carpets. They're very expensive."

"Well, you're an adult, I'm sure you can restrain yourself. And anyway, I won't die. All your siblings love me."

"Who wouldn't?" Klaus asked affectionately, smirking as she rolled her eyes.

Telling him that not everyone agreed with him all the time would contradict her point, and he knew it.

"Look, let's just try it once, okay? We can have pizza. Everyone likes pizza!" she said cajolingly, gesturing to the mess of the box on the floor while aiming ridiculously large, pleading blue eyes in his direction.

"We'll try it."

Hopefully things wouldn't go pear-shaped too quickly. Caroline was right (as usual). Everyone liked pizza. It would be fine.

**XXX**

Everything was not fine.

Caroline took another bite of pizza as she tried to decide whether to intervene. Kol and Katherine had at some point decided to start one-upping each other on famous people they'd met, and Klaus and Rebekah had now jumped in too (Elijah sat beside Caroline, sipping wine and somehow making eyerolls look polite).

"You were taller than him though, weren't you?" Kol was saying, his juvenile taunt making Katherine give a disdainful snort.

"So what if I was an inch taller than Napoleon? It had nothing to do with how he used his–" she froze, turning to Elijah, large brown eyes wide and imploring. "I was thinking of you the entire time, Elijah, I promise."

He scoffed and downed an entire glass of wine in one gulp and poured himself another.

"Well, while you were sharing a bed with a married man like a harlot–"

"It takes two to tango, Rebekah," Katherine said, her lip curled. "And let's not pretend that you held an aspirin between your knees all your life."

"Yes, Rebekah. Please, do tell us about your conquests."

"Shut it, Kol."

"Didn't you have an illicit relationship with quite a few princes? Or was that just in your imagination?" Kol asked nastily, and Klaus whacked him around the back of the head with a beer bottle.

Caroline winced as Kol shouted in pain, quickly combing the broken glass out of his hair, muttering a stream of what must have been foreign swear words as Klaus glared at him.

"Klaus, this is supposed to be a calm, family get-together," she said.

"Have you  _met_ Nik?" Kol asked snidely, and Caroline huffed in annoyance.

"Have you met anyone interesting, Klaus? Besides Magellan, obviously," she said, trying to change the subject.

He grinned and looked down at her reference to their fight in the forest. "I've met quite a few interesting people, love. Anyone in particular you'd like to hear about?"

"The princess?" she suggested, and Klaus gave her a genuine, dimpled smile as he moved closer to her to sling an arm over her shoulder (more possessively than affectionately, though Rebekah gagged exaggeratedly anyway).

"The one almost as beautiful as you?"

"That is a terrible line, Nik."

"No one asked your opinion, Kol."

Caroline shushed him and turned to Klaus, an eyebrow raised expectantly. "So?"

"I met a woman in New York, and she was very charming. She mentioned that she wanted to be an actress, and despite the Academy of Dramatic Arts being full for the semester, I–"

"You gave me Grace Kelly's bracelet?" Caroline screeched.

"Well, to be fair, she gave it to me and told me to give it to someone deserving of it."

"Grace Kelly  _touched that bracelet_?"

Klaus looked vaguely amused at Caroline's reaction. "Yes, you were 'Princess Grace of Monaco hot' from the first time I-Hey now, love, let's not get violent. I thought it was a rather nice gesture."

"You slept with Grace Kelly?"

"No," he said. "She and I met very soon after Bekah became indisposed–"

"Indisposed?" Rebekah interrupted, but Klaus pressed on anyway.

"I never saw her romantically, I assure you. I went to her wedding, actually. That's where she gave me the bracelet."

"You are such a liar."

"Well, that's rather insulting–"

"I am not hotter than Grace Kelly," Caroline interrupted, and Klaus chuckled, squeezing her hip lightly.

"There is no correct response to that."

"Probably not," she agreed.

"I slept with Cleopatra," Kol announced, and Katherine scoffed.

"Cleopatra died before the common era, genius. Nice try."

"Oh, look, Elijah. I might have misjudged. Your little tart  _does_ have a brain."

"Do not speak of Katerina that way," Elijah said dangerously, and Kol deflated slightly.

If Caroline had learned anything over the past five years, it was that Elijah had somehow gained the ability to make any of his siblings feel ashamed of their actions, something that she was irrationally jealous of whenever Kol did something particularly egregious and then laughed in her face when she chewed him out for it.

"Yes, Kol. Don't speak of her that way," Rebekah mocked, dodging the pizza cutter Kol had aimed at her neck.

"Rude."

"So, so far I think I'm winning," Katherine interrupted.

"Grace Kelly wins over Napoleon," Caroline argued.

"I disagree," Rebekah said haughtily with a toss of her hair. "Hildegard of Bingen."

"Who?" Caroline asked, and Kol rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, don't you lot crack open a single history book in school?"

"Hey, it's not my fault that all we learned about was the history of Mystic Falls."

"Perhaps not. I still enjoyed Marie Antoinette thoroughly. I believe I win just for that."

"You're a pig," Rebekah said, wrinkling her nose.

Kol made an exaggerated snorting sound, and Klaus and Elijah exchanged the kind of long-suffering look that reminded Caroline of exhausted parents with small children.

She laid her head against Klaus's shoulder, watching as Rebekah and Kol bickered, Katherine occasionally adding comments designed to spur the two siblings, pretending not to notice Elijah picking the pineapple off of her pizza and eating it.

"You're a disgusting prick, Kol."

"And you're a self-righteous twat."

"Respect your elders, little brother."

"We don't know if you're older. Mother would never tell us who was born first."

"I just  _know_ , all right?"

Caroline sighed, nibbling on some pizza crust, reflecting that at least no one had died.

It was a start.


	59. Netflix and Chill - Pigeons - Miss Small Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Klaroline + "netflix and chill"  
> 2\. Klaus finds Caroline drunk in the quad yelling at pigeons.  
> 3\. Klaus runs into Caroline by accident in an unlikely place. Fair warning: Hope exists. SFW.

**klaroline + "netflix & chill"**

* * *

Klaus's head snapped up from his laptop as his phone beeped across the desk, and he immediately grabbed it, punching in the passcode with nimble fingers.

Elijah shot him a raised eyebrow (usually Klaus didn't respond so quickly to texts), and Klaus ignored him.

There was a reason he gave Caroline a special text tone.

_Hey_

Really? She'd been off traipsing the globe without him for a year, evaded every attempt to send a hybrid bodyguard, and he had been painfully (but successfully) resisting visiting her hotel in Atlanta, and all he got was 'hey'?

_Hello, love. How are you?_

The three dots indicating she was typing popped up on his screen.

_Good. I'm in Atlanta._

_I know._

_Of course you do._

He grinned at her response, trying to figure out how to continue the conversation without scaring her away when she began to type again.

_I was wondering if you were free tonight?_

_For you? I'm sure I could clear my schedule._

_lol okay. We could watch netflix & chill?_

He frowned. Well, if she wanted to watch films, he'd take what he could get. He could almost feel Caroline wrapped up in his arms, her head against his shoulder allowing him to breathe in her scent…

_Of course. I'll bring take-away. Is Chinese acceptable?_

She didn't respond for a few moments before typing again.  _Yeah. I guess we could eat first. Fried rice, please? 6pm?_

_Of course. I'll see you then, love._

_See you soon_  

After a quick search of the restaurants near her temporary apartment, he decided on one and impatiently waited the four hours until he had to leave, ignoring Elijah's invasive questions about where he was going.

Fried rice and orange chicken in hand, he knocked on her door at 6 o'clock exactly, and she opened the door and gave him a bright smile. "Hey!"

"Hello."

She took the take-out from his hands and kissed him quickly on the cheek before walking off towards her kitchenette. He froze, stunned by her forward behavior, but not about to complain. He closed the door behind him, locking it, and smiled when he saw that she'd already unwrapped her chopsticks and was digging into the fried rice straight from the carton.

"What film would you like to watch?" he asked.

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter. You can choose if you want."

"Are you certain?"

"I'm up for pretty much anything. Just no horror."

"All right."

She settled next to him, still eating from the carton of rice as he picked through his orange chicken, flipping through the options from the gaming system she seemed to have got online streaming from. He decided on a Bond movie (generic but entertaining) and, after checking Caroline was all right with it, to which she rolled her eyes and nodded, hit begin.

A few minutes into the movie, he'd noticed that Caroline seemed to be moving progressively closer to him, having finished her rice and set it on the coffee table. Half an hour in, she was snuggled up against him comfortably, his arm around her shoulders. He couldn't help but breathe her in, trying to keep the image of her naked body moving against his out of his mind.

She'd made it clear after their afternoon in the forest that she wanted to stay friends, and he wasn't about to ruin it because he couldn't resist making a move. After an hour, she was side-eyeing him every few moments, but he tried to focus on the movie.

She huffed irritably about an hour and a quarter in, and he turned to her. "Everything all right, love?"

"What is your problem?" she finally burst out, and he frowned, not quite knowing what she was upset about.

"My problem?"

"Yes. Your problem. You said you'd wait until I was ready, and now I'm here,  _completely ready,_ and you haven't made a move. Do you not want me anymore? It would have been nice to give a girl some warning."

His mouth dropped open and he tried to search for the appropriate words for the situation before just going with instinct. "Of course I want you, Caroline. You just said you wanted to watch a film and relax, and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Watch a film and relax," she repeated exasperatedly. "Are you serious right now?"

"Yes, of course. That's what you said. Chill does mean relax, correct?"

"Oh my god, how do you not know what  _netflix and chill_  is a euphemism for?" she asked, a grin spreading across her face.

"I don't know…?" he asked slowly, trying to keep his voice even.

"I want to have sex with you," she said bluntly, crossing her arms in front of her and glaring down at him.

"How does  _netflix and chill_ mean–"

"Not important," she interrupted, and he snapped his mouth shut as she pulled off her blouse.

"Caroline, are you all right?"

"What do you mean 'am I all right?' I am practically stripping for you and you're not doing anything," she said irritably.

"You said you wanted–"

"Oh my-Seriously?"

"Is this a one-time thing? Are you going to kick me out as soon as you're done with me?"

"No! Do you seriously think I would do that?"

The resounding 'yes' was on the tip of his tongue, but he decided that saying that would be counterproductive. "Do you want me, Caroline?" he asked, standing up, his voice husky.

"Yes."

He moved towards her, taking pleasure in the way he could smell her arousal pooling between her thighs. He almost couldn't believe that this was happening, and he was still slightly suspicious, but if this was truly what she wanted…

"Where do you want me to touch you?" he asked, tugging his shirt off and advancing on her until he could press his forehead against hers, his hands landing on her hips, rubbing circles with his thumbs against the skin just above the top of her jeans.

"Everywhere," she said after she appeared to gather herself, her voice breathless.

"Where first? Would you like my fingers to pleasure you between your legs until your knees buckle? Or perhaps you'd prefer my mouth on you, my tongue swirling around your clit with your legs thrown over my shoulders...Would you like me to fuck you, Caroline? Would you like my cock to fill you while you scream under me, your breasts bouncing as I fuck you into the mattress? Or would you rather I take you from behind? Bend you over the couch and dig my fingers into your hips while yours tear at the cushions as you search for something to hold onto."

Her eyes were wide, her skin flushing at his words, and the strong scent of her arousal permeated his senses, his cock straining against the zipper of his jeans. She slung her arms around his neck letting his hands cup her ass and lift her to wrap her legs around his waist, her forehead still pressed to his.

"I want you inside me," she said, her voice soft and throaty, the sound sending jolts of arousal straight to his almost achingly hard cock.

He captured her lips with his, and she kissed him back, the heat and pleasure of it prickling under his skin. He needed her.

"Anything you wish, love," he mumbled against her skin as he nipped and licked her neck, and she rolled her hips against him, moaning.

"Bedroom," she gasped out, her fingernails scratching at the bare skin of his shoulders.

He sped them to her bed, dropping her onto the mattress and taking a rather unnatural amount of satisfaction in the way she ripped her bra off and wriggled out of her jeans, her thong following quickly as he undressed, their eyes never breaking each other's gaze.

Klaus moved on top of her, and she spread her legs invitingly, wrapping them around his waist as she grasped him, stroking a few times and positioning him at her entrance.

He groaned low in his throat as he pushed inside her, her walls clenching around him as she threw her head against the pillows, her back arching, rubbing her breasts against his naked chest.

"Faster," she gasped out, rolling her hips against him, and he sent a brutal pace, his cock slamming into her hard, and she writhed beneath him, her moans filling the room.

"Klaus, oh my god, I'm so close…"

He smirked, moving to scrape his blunt teeth against her neck, and he felt it the second her orgasm crashed around her as she screamed his name, her fingernails scratching wildly at his back, the pleasurable pain making him come only moments after she'd ridden out her orgasm.

He collapsed on top of her, both of them sweaty and sated, and when he rolled off of her, she moved back on top of him, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

"That was amazing. We need to do it again," she gasped out, and he couldn't help but laugh as his hands stroked the small of her back.

"I agree."

They were silent for a moment, and he could vaguely hear the movie still playing in the other room. "But really, 'netflix and chill?'" he burst out, unable to keep the question back.

It was her turn to laugh, her breath hot against his skin. "It doesn't matter. It's not your fault you're old," she teased, and he squeezed her hips roughly, flipping them over again.

"I prefer 'experienced'."

Her giggles turned into moans as he grew hard against her thigh while he kissed her, and if his mind hadn't been occupied with all the ways he could make her come, he would have made a mental note to figure out who came up with the euphemism and send them something nice.

* * *

**Klaroline - "you found me under the tree in the quad drunk and yelling at the pigeons" AU**

* * *

"Honestly, you fucking beak-demons. I just went out to dance and have fun, and you are  _ruining_ everything, and I am feeling so personally victimized right now."

Klaus raised an eyebrow as walked into the set of park benches in the quad to see a stumbling blonde he recognized from his Survey of Supernatural Fiction class.

Her name was Caroline, and she was incredibly bright. She often earned smiles from their Professor, Dr. Saltzman, for her thorough but sometimes entertaining answers. He doodled while in class (if he even ended up going at all), and at first he just drew random objects with the occasional note jotted on the side or corner of the page. However, now he buried his notebook at the bottom of his bag at the end of every class because they were filled with tiny sketches of Caroline.

Sometimes it was only her eyes or the curve of her hand, other times it was an entire sketch of her face. It meant nothing, of course. It was all in the name of artistic interest...

Okay, fine, so he fancied her.

"Like, these Louboutins were like, two months of my paycheck, and now this one has pigeon shit all over it," she whined, and Klaus grinned as he leaned against the tree watching her, his fingers itching for a pen and paper.

She sat down on the concrete, her shoes next to her, and ran a hand through her slightly tangled hair sniffling. He could see her skin illuminated in the glow of a nearby streetlamp, and her dress was slightly bunched around her thighs, her heels falling from her hands to clatter on the concrete.

"This sucks," she said to the pigeon next to her, who made an odd cooing sound before waddling off in the other direction. "Oh my god, I can't even get the stupid bird to like me," she muttered, and Klaus took the opportunity to walk to her.

"Er, Caroline?"

She looked up, frowning. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I live here," he said, gesturing rather awkwardly at the dorm near them.

"Oh. Okay. You're the one from my lit class that draws me all the time, right?"

His mouth dropped open, and he wasn't quite sure how to respond to her matter-of-fact statement.

"It's okay, you can say yes. It's not like you can deny it. They're kind of pretty, by the way, even if they're a bit creepy."

"How did you find out?" he asked, deciding not to bother denying it.

"I saw one when you were packing up once. I was in a hurry and I walked behind you," she said, her words slightly slurred. "I didn't say anything 'cause I thought you might just be an art student or something."

"I am an art student."

"Yeah, I know that now."

"How? You've never spoken to me."

"You were cute so I asked Jeremy. You're apparently in his painting class. He says you're good. I'm not surprised."

The girl appeared to have no filter when she was drunk, and he wasn't sure whether that was something he should take advantage of.

"Thank you," he said awkwardly.

"You're welcome. Can you help me up?"

He grinned at her blunt request but obligingly held out a hand. She picked up her shoes and let them dangle off of her fingertips. "I'm trying to go home but I tripped and then that douchey pigeon decided to do its business on my new shoe. Not cool."

"Where's home?"

"Now that's a secret that you can't have until the third date."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is this a date? I had no idea. I thought I was just helping a pretty girl home."

She shrugged. "I don't know. Ask tomorrow in class. Bonus points if you bring painkillers. That'd be super cool."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said, giving her a rare smile as she leaned against him.

"I'm tired," she announced.

"I don't blame you, love."

"God, you're so British," she mumbled. "What is with your obsession with calling girls you barely know petnames? It's weird."

"Sorry. I'll try to remember not to, Caroline."

"Hey, I didn't say that. It's sort of cute."

"All right, love."

She gave him a brilliant smile. "Okay, if you promise you're not a serial killer I'll tell you where I live."

"Cross my heart," he said, his lips twitching.

"Mmkay. I live in Saxton hall."

"What a coincidence, love. So do I."

"Oh. That's nice. Can you walk me back?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Of course."

She took a few steps and then stumbled again, reaching out to grab his sleeve for balance. "Sorry. I think I'm a bit drunk."

"Do you?" he asked, unable to fight down a smile.

"Yeah. A little."

He snorted, grabbing her around the waist. "Shall I carry you? It might go faster that way."

"No thanks."

"All right."

They took another few steps, Caroline swearing when she stepped on a pebble, reaching to rub her foot, then swaying slightly. He caught her again and she huffed. "Fine. Carry me," she said, extending her arms.

He picked her up, one arm under her knees and the other around her back, and she hummed in contentment.

"I'll try not to throw up on your henley."

"That would be nice."

"I know. I specialize in nice."

He snorted but kept walking, adjusting her slightly in his arms to cradle her against his chest.

"You're warm."

"I know. I specialize in being warm," he said dryly.

"Hey, don't make fun of the drunk girl."

"I didn't."

"You so did."

He just chuckled quietly, managing to pull the front door open and walk to the elevators. "What floor?"

"Two," she said, her eyes fluttering closed. "Room 215."

"All right, love."

She shifted as they got into the elevator, but by the time they'd approached her door she was already asleep. He hoped her roommate was up as he knocked on the door, and a girl that was also in the Supernatural Lit class opened it, raising her eyebrows when she saw Caroline in his arms.

"Creepy Art Guy," she greeted.

"Klaus," he corrected. "And Caroline's a bit drunk. I wanted to deliver her safely."

"Her bed's over there," the girl said, pulling her bathrobe more tightly around her. "Is she okay?"

"As far as I know, yes. Her shoes aren't, however," he said, holding out the heels he'd remembered to pick up when she'd dropped them.

"Oh, that sucks," the girl said. "She was so excited when those were on sale. Oh, sorry, I'm Bonnie by the way."

"Hello," he said uncomfortably as he lowered Caroline onto the bed and backed up.

"Thanks for bringing her back, I guess."

"No problem. I couldn't exactly leave her out there alone."

"Well, you could have, but you didn't. So thank you."

"Right. I'll see you in class tomorrow," Klaus said, backing out into the hallway.

"Yep. Night," Bonnie said, closing the door.

**XXX**

"Good morning," Klaus said, setting his bag on the floor in his usual seat and walking over to Caroline, who was wearing a hooded sweatshirt that was pulled over her face.

"It's actually the worst morning ever," she said miserably, looking up at him. "Thanks for last night. I'm sorry that I was kind of...no filter-y."

"Not a problem, love."

She smiled slightly, resting her forehead against her arms. "'Kay."

"I brought you something."

She raised her head slightly and looked at him. "What?"

He set a small bottle of ibuprofen on the desk, and she snorted, quickly opening the jar and downing three before closing her eyes and burying them in back in her arms. "Thanks," he heard her say, her voice muffled against the cloth of her sweatshirt.

"You're welcome," he said, lingering for a moment before deciding he should walk back to his seat.

Before he could, though, she turned her head to the side, regarding him with tired eyes. "Want to go out tomorrow?"

He was slightly surprised, but gathered himself quickly and nodded. "All right. Coffee?"

"Yeah," she said before closing her eyes. "I don't think I'll ever drink again."

"She always says that," Bonnie contributed, having been silent for the whole conversation, and Klaus grinned.

"All right, coffee it is."

"Tomorrow at ten okay?"

"Of course."

"Okay. Pick me up at my room. See you then."

He grinned. "See you."

He turned to leave, but couldn't help chuckling at her next words.

"Don't you dare draw me today. I look like shit hungover."

* * *

 

**Thank you for that answer, I'll try, I hope isn't too silly: Caroline and Hope are in a beauty pageant. Hope complains to his father of her strongest competition, a very pretty blonde, enthusiastic and control freak, and only until the day of the coronation, Klaus realizes that all this time Hope was talking about Caroline. Boom KC reunion.!**

* * *

"I hate her, Dad! She's awful."

"Please, do tell me more," Klaus said tiredly, though his sarcasm was completely lost on his irate daughter, who was pacing–stomping, really–back and forth across their newest living room.

They'd moved out of New Orleans after Hayley's "tragic" death (he wasn't going to pretend he hadn't taken at least a small amount of satisfaction from it).

He didn't know if Elijah would ever recover from finding the girl's body on his doorstep with a rather strongly worded note asking him and his family to please leave.

Normally Klaus "I'll make excellent wolf food out of your liver" Mikaelson wouldn't even consider leaving because of a threat.

So he hadn't.

Instead, he decided he'd become bored with the city (all his feelings of nostalgia having been rudely interrupted by Hope's arrival, and that it was time to leave. He resurrected Kol and promptly daggered him (as well as Elijah, and Rebekah), before slaughtering every witch in the area (and some within a few miles of the city). His oldest brother had never really been much fun, and as far as he was concerned, Freya wasn't even family, so they burned with the rest of them.

He'd dragged Hope (and all fifty of her favorite stuffed animals) across the country, and they'd been moving around the country every two or three years since then.

One might wonder why he hadn't taken Hope across the world, and the official answer was that he wanted Hope to have some semblance of roots.

The unofficial one? Well, he'd assured Caroline that he wouldn't track her down again, but that didn't mean he couldn't subtly ensure that should she walk into an international terminal in an airport or across any United States border he'd be immediately notified.

So far, it hadn't happened, so they were stuck in the land of mediocre cuisine, rifles, and insipid reality television for the foreseeable future.

He had spent the last sixteen years, two months, and nine days resisting the urge to track down Caroline and be done with it, but at this point he was really better off just waiting it out.

However, waiting it out seemed to include indulging Hope in her obsession with winning the local beauty pageant in every small town they lived in. It was ridiculous, really. Every year there was some girl that his daughter hated with the pain of a thousand aneurysms simply for being her biggest competition.

This year, it was apparently a perky blonde that had come in out of nowhere with her older brother, and it was the first time Hope had mentioned that she wasn't sure she'd win.

To be clear, Hope always won. His daughter was just naturally talented. At everything.

It came from his side of the family, obviously.

"She's just…She has all the judges wrapped around her finger. I have no idea how she does it. She just like, walks in and smiles and tells them how they should be doing their jobs and they start fawning all over her. It's ridiculous. If I hadn't made sure to drug them all with vervain so that you wouldn't compel me the win behind my back, I would swear they were compelled."

He snorted. "A little vervain wouldn't stop me from compelling you the win, love."

"Well, please do restrain yourself."

"I heard your request the first fifty-four times, Hope. I promise that if you win, it will be on your own merits."

"Good. So, anyway, she's a pretentious bitch and I hate her. The end."

"All right," he said slowly, turning back to his laptop. "Well, I hope you win, love."

"Me too. You're coming, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it," he said distractedly.

"Okay."

Hope was silent for a moment as she sat down on the armchair across from the couch, and he looked up when she cleared her throat. "I was actually wondering if you could help me a bit with the dancing part? She's good. Like, really good."

"I would've thought they'd have given you training. The last time I'd heard, pageants did that."

"This is the first time there's ever actually been a dancing portion specifically. The other times it's just been a general talent section."

"I know. I was there for all of them."

"Yeah, well, I need help. Please?"

"Of course, love. What dance?" he asked, getting up and easily lifting the couch to put it out of the way.

"They gave me a video link for it. Just a second," Hope said, whipping out her phone and loading the video.

All Klaus could think of when he watched was Caroline's haughty voice assuring him that of course she was a good dancer. She happened to have been Miss Mystic Falls.

**XXX**

He sat in the uncomfortable folding chair fiddling with the program he'd been given at the door while he waited for the pageant to start.

The room was almost completely full, extra audience members squeezing in at the back behind all of the chairs, and he tensed as he saw a face that looked vaguely familiar.

Klaus was good with faces, and over his thousand years of life, he'd learned that there was almost no such thing as a coincidence. He resolved to keep an eye on the man and attempt to enjoy his daughter's performance.

The pageant began, and he watched boredly as the girls paraded on stage, smiling slightly when he saw his daughter before stiffening when he saw the last one enter.

It was Caroline.

There was a flash of recognition in her eyes when she spotted him, but to her credit, she didn't react more than that. She went through the motions of the pageant, giving it what he knew was her practically patented Caroline Forbes' 110% Effort.

When the whole ceremony was done and Caroine was crowned first place, he couldn't help but clap, despite his daughter's eyes practically burning metaphorical holes in the skin of the love of his life.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline hissed at him as soon as she got away from the photos.

"I could ask the same of you."

"I moved here with Enzo earlier this year."

"Why?"

"I don't owe you an explanation, Klaus. You're the one who broke our deal."

"I was here first, love. Trust me."

"Why are you at a beauty pageant then?" she asked, her arms crossed, eyes fiery, and he indulged himself in a small smile before they were interrupted.

"Dad, why are you talking to her?"

"Dad?" Caroline asked. "Oh my god, is Hope your daughter?"

"What was your first clue?" Hope asked nastily, and he wondered, not for the first time, how she hadn't managed to pick up some manners at some point.

The answer was, of course, that it was because he'd daggered Elijah, though Klaus would never admit it.

"The fact that you're clearly demon spawn, obviously," Caroline shot back, and he couldn't help but sigh exasperatedly.

This was not how he'd pictured the first meeting between Hope and Caroline occurring.

"Dad, she's being rude," Hope whined.

"Do you really let her whine like that in public? What kind of father are you?" Caroline asked, and he felt like he should be offended by her clear disdain at his lack of parenting skills, but instead he was just strangely happy she was talking to him at all.

"Hope. Behave."

"Excuse me? Did you just tell me to behave? I am seventeen years old. I am not a child."

"Yes, I did. Caroline is an old friend of mine. I'd appreciate it if you'd mind your manners," he said firmly, and Caroline raised an eyebrow, her lips pressed together as she crossed her arms over her chest, the sash crinkling slightly under the weight of them.

"I'm not your friend."

"Good. I don't have to be nice, then."

"Hope, if you can't be pleasant like an adult, you'll have to take the attitude somewhere else."

His daughter gritted her teeth and stomped off with a toss of her hair, clearly sensing that he was serious. Klaus turned back to Caroline, who still looked completely unimpressed with the conversation.

"Hello, love."

"Why are you here?" she repeated angrily.

"I live here."

"You didn't follow me? You promise?" she asked, and he sensed something more than exasperation. Something like disappointment.

"I promise," he said. "I'm very happy that you're here now, though. I've missed you."

"I didn't mean to run into you, Klaus. It wasn't purposeful."

"Perhaps not. However, while I have you, would you be opposed to a date?"

He saw her suppress a smile as she reached up to adjust her crown before drawing herself up to her full height, her modest heels putting her at his height. "Yes. I would be opposed. I'm happy to get coffee or something as friends, though."

"Deal," he agreed immediately.

She grinned at him. "Tomorrow at eleven? We can go to the coffee place down the street from here."

"All right."

"All right," she echoed, turning to leave.

"Just one question, love, if you don't mind."

"What?" she asked, looking back over her shoulder.

"Why are you here competing in a beauty pageant?"

She blushed slightly. "Enzo and I–oh don't make that face, he's just a friend. He's posing as my  _brother,_ in fact, not that it's any of your business as you and I are also  _just friends_. Anyway, we made a bet. If I won with no compulsion, he'd let me pick the next destination with no complaining. We're totally going to Hawaii. He hates hot weather."

"Oh," he said, not quite sure how to respond.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Klaus," she said, taking a few steps back towards him to kiss him on the cheek before walking away, and he stood there stunned for at least ten seconds.

"She's the girl from your sketches," Hope said from behind him.

He turned, slightly angry that she'd eavesdropped, and she crossed her arms defiantly over her chest. "I don't know what you see in her. She seems like a bitch."

"I think you'll find that you'll enjoy her company more once you get to know her," he said mildly, though he knew his daughter could hear the undercurrent of danger in his tone from the way she was talking about Caroline.

"Do I have to?"

"Spend time with her, you mean? No, but you have to tolerate her."

"Whatever."

"I love Caroline very much, and I know that you two didn't just get off on the right foot. However, I'd appreciate it if you made an effort," he said quietly. "I think you'll find that you do like her, if you give it a chance."

"Why do you think that?"

"I somehow managed to fall in love with her when I had every reason not to," he said succinctly.

"How does that even happen?"

He looked at the floor and grinned, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "One could probably spend eternity attempting to unravel the mystery that is Caroline Forbes."

And he did.


	60. I Haven't Heard of You - Backstage Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For KC AU week - celebrity day.  
> 1\. Famous DJ Klaus wakes up on Caroline's couch. She has no idea who he is. SFW  
> 2\. Caroline is a famous singer. Klaus is her biggest fan. She invites him backstage. Smut.

 

* * *

**Drabble prompts: The "I had/went to a party last night, and you woke up on my couch… But I don't know who you are…." AU (prettty please with chocolate sprinkles on top)**

* * *

The entire night had been a blur, really. There had been a lot of pulsing bass and strobe lights, and it really hadn't been Caroline's scene. She blamed her best friend Bonnie, who she'd grown up with and religiously kept in touch with despite her friend's quickly-growing fame from her platinum debut album.

Caroline had attended Bonnie's concert even though it was a school night, and then had been cajoled into attending the afterparty despite her ten o'clock class the next day.

She vaguely remembered dancing with Bonnie and then drunkenly spilling half her fruity drink on some equally drunk guy before making out with him, and Elena, Bonnie's personal assistant, had come to pick her and Bonnie up (as well as the drunk guy that Caroline had enthusiastically made out with in Elena's backseat). Elena had dropped her and drunk guy off at Caroline's apartment before driving Bonnie back to her hotel.

She groaned as her second alarm went off, blindly grabbing her phone from the bedside table and shutting it off, pushing herself out of bed. She hoped drunk guy had gone home, because she didn't want to go through the process of kicking him out of her apartment.

The fact that he wasn't in the bed seemed promising.

Sighing, she shuffled to the bathroom and groaned at the state of her hair and make-up streaked face, starting the shower and scrubbing herself clean, trying to remember the night before after she'd returned to the apartment.

The sex had been great, Caroline remembered. She hoped the couple next door wouldn't file a noise complaint. She wasn't normally a screamer, but good  _god_ , drunk guy knew how to use his tongue.

She wrapped herself in a towel, deciding she'd ask Bonnie if the other girl remembered who he was ( _pleasedon'tbefamous)_ , though she knew that Bonnie might have been even more drunk that her. Maybe Elena would remember?

There was still no sound from her the rest of apartment, as well as no smell of breakfast being made, so she resolved that he was gone. After brushing her hair, applying her normal amount of make-up, and wriggling into some tight jeans and a blouse, she walked to the front room to grab her backpack and froze.

(Hopefully no-longer) Drunk guy must be a heavy sleeper. He was sprawled on her futon couch (which Bonnie had bought her as an apartment-warming present, making sure it was the most comfortable futon couch possible), and Caroline winced.

Trying to prolong the start of the conversation as long as possible (she wasn't a fan of confrontation), she put some water on to boil for her oatmeal and started the coffee maker before deciding to bite the bullet and walked over to tap him on the shoulder.

He stirred slowly, groaning.

"Hey," she said awkwardly. "Um, I have class in like, two hours, and I don't want to leave you alone in my apartment, so it would be great if you could get ready to go or whatever."

"That's not very charitable of you, especially considering that you made me sleep on your couch," he grumbled in lieu of a greeting.

"Sorry?" she half-asked, trying to figure out why she would have forced him to sleep on the couch instead of with her in the bed. It wasn't normal drunk behavior for her, and she knew because it happened every time Bonnie was in town (again, she blamed her friend for being a terrible influence).

"I was rather surprised. Most women would kill to have me in their bed, but apparently that isn't a universal trait."

She frowned. "Okay, Mr. Arrogant. The sex was awesome and everything, but I need you to get up."

"You're kicking me out?" he asked slowly, sitting up.

"Um. Yeah. I told you, I have class."

"Also new," he muttered, running a hand through his hair, and she tried  _very_ hard not to look at his bare chest.

"Okay, well, I know it's hard to adjust to change and everything, and it can be intimidating and scary, but if you could embrace this opportunity for personal growth, that would be awesome."

He raised an eyebrow. "Or you could skip class and we could indulge in round three."

"Fat chance, buddy. I value my education. Get up."

"Always a refreshing trait," he mumbled, standing up. "Right, well. I'll be in town for the next two days, so I'd like your number, please. Perhaps you'll have time for round three tonight."

"Um, excuse you, but I'm not going to be your booty call. I don't even know your name."

He froze. "Beg pardon?"

"I don't know who you are," she said slowly, confused as to why he looked vaguely insulted.

"My name is Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson."

"Okay, Klaus Mikaelson. That's nice for you. We have now wasted ten minutes I could have used to eat my breakfast and get ready, so if you could gather your things and walk of shame yourself out, that would be awesome."

His mouth dropped open and he seemed to be at a loss for words. She bristled. "Why are you gaping like a fish?"

"You haven't heard of me?"

She frowned. "Should I have?"

"Of course. The girl I choose to go home with is the one that doesn't know who I am," he muttered darkly.

"Okay, sorry to burst your ego bubble, but I'm  _seriously_ short on time, so could you show yourself out?"

"Can I have your number?" he asked.

"No."

"Your name, at least?"

"Caroline," she said shortly.

He frowned as though trying to place her. "Don't take this the wrong way, love, but why were you at the party?"

"Bonnie's my best friend, not that it's any of your business."

He nodded once, seeming to accept her explanation. "All right, Caroline. Perhaps you'd like to go out with me tonight? To make up for my rudeness?"

She blinked, a bit taken aback, before rolling her eyes. "No."

"Well, I tried," he said with a long-suffering air, scanning the room and walking to grab his jeans, pulling them on.

His abrupt change of attitude was slightly surprising, but not unwelcome, and Caroline smiled slightly, nodding. "Okay. Um, have a safe trip home."

"Thank you, love," he said, pulling on his shirt and winking, patting himself down, apparently checking that he had everything before walking to the door. "See you tomorrow, Caroline."

"What?" she asked, but the door was already closing behind him, and she groaned.

Once she was out of class a few hours later, she pulled out her phone to see a bunch of text messages from Bonnie, as well as some from an unknown number.

_Why is Klaus Mikaelson asking for your number?_

_Omg Care did you sleep with him?_

_Care?_

_CARE?_

_Oh you're in class. Sorry._

_But seriously you slept with KLAUS MIKAELSON?_

_Okay I gave it to him._

_Sorry i know how you are about giving people your number_

_BUT KLAUS MIKAELSON CARE_

_Kat's going to be so jealous_

_Was it good?_

_Jk of course it was good_

_wait you used a condom right?_

_If not i call godmother on the klaus babies_

_you'd have pretty babies_

_okay so i might still be a bit drunk_

_Dont worry elena's forcefeeding me water_

_are you out of class yet?_

_please don't be mad care i swear its in your best interest_

_the sex not the babies_

_idk if you'd have time for babies atm_

_you know med school and everything_

_ANYWAY_

_text me when you get these_

_and also google him._

Caroline rolled her eyes and obligingly looked Klaus up, snorting when she realized why she had no idea who he was. She wasn't really a dubstep person. Now that she flipped through the images, she vaguely remembered seeing him in the Best Dressed list for the Teen Choice Awards.

Sighing, Caroline switched back to her messages and briefly considered revoking her friend's best friend status.

_Hello, Caroline. It's Klaus. I know that I was rather impolite this morning, and I was hoping to make it up to you tonight or tomorrow before I leave town. Bonnie informed me that you enjoy Italian food, so perhaps I could interest you in dinner at Delfina?_

_I know it's a bit out of your way, but I'd be happy to pick you up if you'd like._

_If you prefer somewhere else, please do let me know._

She frowned and googled the restaurant, raising her eyebrows at the prices. Well, she guessed he could afford it, and as a med student up to her eyes in student debt (that did  _not_ take charity from her best friend, thank you very much), she would never say no to free food.

Especially  _good_ free food.

She bit her lip, staring at the screen before hesitantly typing out a message.  _Okay. Five-thirty. FYI, my pet peeve is lateness._

_Duly noted, sweetheart._

She rolled her eyes at the response, switching back to Bonnie's messages.

_Yes on everything besides us having pretty babies._

_Have you SEEN us? Our baby would be the Angelina Jolie or the Ryan Gosling of Pre-K._

_Not that we're having a baby._

Bonnie's response took less than ten seconds.

_Yet._

Five years later, Bonnie claimed to be psychic, and also pointed out that their daughter was too blonde to resemble Angelina Jolie, but perhaps she'd accept a Victoria's Secret era Heidi Klum?

* * *

**Caroline is famous. Klaus is her biggest fan. He goes to the backstage for an autograph. Smut.**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, that's a great book!"

Klaus looked up from his reading, prepared to tell whoever it was that he was on break and if they wanted further service could they please speak to Marcellus who was  _right over there_ , but swallowed his words back when he saw who it was.

"I like it so far," Klaus said, trying to figure out when exactly  _Caroline Forbes_ had come up to him and how he hadn't noticed.

He may or may not own all of her albums, a few t-shirts (except the one with the glitter, he had  _some_ limits), and two posters of her. He'd gone to every tour, even the one before she'd been "mainstream," and he was going to her show that night.

She sat down next to him, clutching her coffee with both hands. "Do you work here?"

"Yes. Student loans and all that," he said, still a bit confused.

He knew she could tell he worked here. He had the uniform and nametag, it's not like she could have missed it. Was she trying to make conversation with him?

She smiled sympathetically. "That sucks. I'm just waiting for my friend to buy some stuff. Do you like horror books in general? Or just this one?"

He smiled slightly, finding her semi-awkward subject-jumping amusing. "I like them quite a bit, actually. I've read almost everything Stephen King has written. Ramsey Campbell and Clive Barker are also excellent writers."

"I love Clive Barker's stuff," Caroline said, her eyes lighting up. "My favorite one is probably  _Coldheart Canyon._ Are you excited for—"

She stopped talking as a man dressed completely in black came up to them, tapping her on the shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt, Care, but we have to go."

"Oh, right. I'll be right there. Thirty seconds."

Her bodyguard nodded, and Caroline turned back to him. "I'm Caroline," she said, sticking out her hand for him to shake, her eyes teasing.

"I know," he said, almost automatically, before pressing on a bit impulsively. "I'm going to your show tonight."

"Oh, really?" she asked, smiling. "Cool. I'll be excited to see you. What's your name?"

He inwardly kicked himself. "Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson."

"Okay. I'll put your name on the backstage list. You should come hang out after the show. Just come to the back door and tell Stefan what your name is," she said, gesturing to the bodyguard next to her.

"Don't worry, I'll remember you," Stefan said, nodding, his face serious. "C'mon Caroline, we really have to get to the stadium."

"Right, right. Okay, I'll let you get back to your book. See you later Klaus."

"See you tonight," Klaus said, still slightly taken aback.

She smiled and waved cheerily before leaving, and he wondered if he was imagining the sway of her hips as she left.

**XXX**

He watched her from his spot in the audience, the way she strutted across the stage for the upbeat songs and swayed for the ballads. Caroline was an amazing performer. She worked the audience incredibly well, and everyone fell completely under her spell. Once the show was over, he left quickly, walking around the back to the crowd already gathering by the gate.

Stefan spotted him and waved him over, encouraging the crowd to part, and he moved through people whispering questions about why he was allowed in and they weren't.

When he walked into the backstage area, he was quickly directed to a backstage lounge. He expected to see Caroline surrounded by an entourage, but instead she walked in a few seconds after him, running a brush through her hair, which was damp from what must have been the fastest shower in history.

"Hey."

"Hello, love."

She froze for a fraction of a second at the endearment before smiling slightly and setting the brush down, running her fingers through her hair and sinking down on the couch across from his. He tried not to look at the way her tank top was clinging to her form, wet spots from her hair making the fabric stick to her skin, the impossibly short shorts making her legs look like they went on for miles.

Obviously, he failed.

He noticed the smirk playing on her lips when he looked back up at her face, and he gave her an unashamed dimpled smile.

"Did you enjoy the show?" she asked.

"Most definitely."

"Good," she said, leaning back, extending her legs so that her feet rested on the cushion next to him. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too."

They sat there rather awkwardly for a moment before she spoke again. "I just want to let you know… I don't usually invite random guys backstage that I barely know. Like, I'm sure you're not a serial killer or anything, but I don't usually… Yeah."

He felt a bubble of laughter well up inside him at her clearly embarrassed rambling, but managed to suppress it. "It's all right, love. I'll admit that I was surprised. I still am, really—"

"Oh, I just saw you were reading the book, and I'm a huge fan of horror and I almost never see anyone who likes it...I felt bad for bothering you, obviously…"

"Don't feel bad," he said immediately, slightly taken aback by her obvious nervousness. "I was a bit stunned you'd decided to talk to me, really. It's not exactly every day that Caroline Forbes walks into the drugstore you work in and tells you she likes the book you're reading as though it's the most normal thing in the world."

She frowned. "I mean, I'm not going to say I'm normal, but it's not like I'm Madonna or something."

He felt like he should backpedal, assure her that he wasn't just starstruck, but he couldn't help but scoff. "In case you didn't notice, love, I'm sort of a fan. I mean, I hope it doesn't sound creepy."

"No. I'm happy you like my music. That's why I'm in the industry," she said teasingly.

"Right, well, I'm glad you saw the book I was reading," he said, flashing a dimpled smile.

"Me too."

They held each other's gaze for a moment before she looked away, smiling slightly.

Her painted toes wriggled against the white leather cushions of the couch, and she shivered when his hand brushed against them as he moved it. "So, you're in school, you said?"

"Yes. I go to NYU."

"What are you studying?"

"Biology with a minor in Studio Art."

"Cool," she said, smiling. "Do you like it?"

He found himself growing more and more comfortable by the second as they talked. She was surprisingly funny (not that he hadn't expected it from her interviews), and her laugh was almost musical. His eyes were drawn more than once to the way her tongue swiped over the water that clung to her lips after she took a sip, or the way her breasts swayed when she stretched or changed her position on her seat.

Her eyes seemed to drink him in as well, her eyes darkening when she saw his arm muscles flex when he offered to help some attendant carry in the take-out that Caroline had got delivered.

She encouraged him to eat, citing him being a poor college student and it was the least she could do (though what she was supposed to be making up for was lost on him, considering he would have probably chewed off his own fingers to be within ten feet of her). They snuck glances at each other over food, and he felt the tension building.

She set the takeout box aside and leant back on the couch, licking some spare sauce off of her fingers, holding eye contact with him, her gaze heated, and he felt his cock twitch against his jeans.

Caroline cocked her head to the side, watching him. He searched for something to say, but before he could settle on a safe topic, she abruptly stood up, walked to him, and plopped down purposefully in his lap, straddling him.

"You said you had fun tonight, right?" she asked, and he settled his hands on her hips, hoping she couldn't hear how harshly his heart was hammering against his chest.

"Yes."

She bent down, pressing her lips firmly against his. Their kiss was slow and heated, her tongue running along the seam of his lips to thrust into his mouth as her hands ran lightly down his chest, before she pulled back, her forehead still rested against his.

"Want to have more fun?"

Her voice was throaty and seductive, and he could feel her hot breath on his face, the scent of her body wash filling his lungs.

"Yes."

She smiled, and this time her lips were rough and possessive, her fingers running through his hair, tugging at it softly. He couldn't quite believe that Caroline Forbes was practically throwing herself at him, but he wasn't about to complain as her soft, pliant body pressed deliciously against his.

His hands squeezed her hips lightly, and she moaned against him before biting his lower lip, pulling back, her breathing ragged.

Caroline fingered the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, and he helped her pull it over his head. Her fingernails ran lightly down his chest, and he groaned as she kissed his jaw and neck, her teeth scraping against his collarbone.

His cock was hard and straining against his jeans, and he stroked the skin of her abdomen under her tank top as she sucked and licked at his shoulder. "Do you want me to touch you?" she mumbled against his skin.

He caught her wrist lightly, and she looked up in confusion.

"Do you want me to touch _you_ , love?" he asked, his voice low and rough.

He knew his eyes must be dark with lust, and her lips were slightly parted, a flush staining her cheeks. "Yes."

"Tell me what you want, love."

He took a secret sort of thrill that she was blushing.

"I want you to cup my breasts. Pinch my nipples. Kiss my neck."

He smirked, his cheeks dimpling, and he bent to scrape his teeth against her skin, and she moaned, her fingernails digging into his back, her hips rolling against the bulge in his jeans. "God," she breathed, tipping her head to the side to allow him better access, and he grinned against her skin, enjoying the way she squirmed when his stubble rubbed against her neck.

She gripped him more firmly as his hands moved under the hem of her tank top to tug it over her head, and she lifted her arms to allow him to do so, fusing her lips to his as soon as the fabric was thrown away.

He devoured her hungrily, their tongues clashing as he pulled her to rest flush against him, his hands stroking her back.

He brushed his finger against the clasp of her bra, and she pulled back to mumble that he should undo it before her palms cupped his face again as she tugged his lower lip between her teeth.

Caroline was beautiful, there was no doubt of that, but the way she was looking at him now made his heart swell in his chest. He had no doubt that, unless some sort of miracle happened, this was going to be a one-night stand, and that he was just a way for her to let off some steam, but he'd have her while he could.

He nimbly undid the band of her bra, helping her shrug it off before cupping her breasts in his hands. He pinched her nipples, making her moan, before cupping her arse in his palms, lifting her to kneel so that her breasts were positioned level with his face.

He kept one hand on the small of her back, the other cupped one of her breasts, kneading it lightly while his lips, teeth, and tongue, She gasped loudly when he tugged particularly hard, soothing the bite with his tongue before switching sides, and she moaned as she stroked her sensitive skin.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked when he pulled away, her voice low and breathy.

"You," he said, reaching to stroke a finger down her cheek.

She laughed, shaking her head. "Cheesy, much?"

"But true."

She rolled her eyes, still smiling, and moved closer to him to sink back down against his lap, her core pressed perfectly against the bulge in his trousers. Kissing him again, her hands moved to unbutton his jeans. He groaned as she shoved the waistband of his boxers down and wrapped her hand around his shaft, her lips still moving against his.

"You like that?" she pulled back to whisper.

"Yes."

She smiled against his cheek as she dropped kisses along it before licking the shell of his ear and taking his earlobe between her teeth. He couldn't help but groan, letting his hands fall to her thighs.

His hips jerked, pushing his cock against her hand, and he moved to unbutton her shorts. She lifted her hips slightly so that he could tug her shorts down around her thighs, and then she pushed herself away to bend and pull her shorts down her legs and then her thong, stepping out of them. She paused for a moment to brush the hair out of her eyes, letting his eyes drink in their fill of her nude form.

"Like what you see?"

"More than you know."

She smiled and bent down to rest a hand on his knee, her breasts swaying as she freed his erection fully, her thumb ghosting over the tip of him as she stroked him before straddling him again.

He reached to rub her clit, and she swore breathily, resting her forehead against his shoulder. Her arousal coated his fingers as he ran two fingers down her soaking slit, pushing them inside her, the motion of it making her legs quiver. "You are so beautiful."

Caroline gasped out his name as he fingerfucked her, her fingernails digging into his chest as she rolled her hips against his fingers.

He caught her lips with his quickly before pulling away, and she gasped when he pulled his hand away from her. He pulled his fingers up to his mouth to lick them, and was surprised when she grabbed his wrist and brought his fingers to her own mouth, sucking his fingers and running her tongue over his fingertips.

And god, if it wasn't the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

She pulled her lips away with a soft popping sound.

"I want to taste you," he said, and she shivered even as she grasped him, stroking him firmly.

"Next time," she said, rising up on her knees to position him at her entrance.

_Next time?_

He didn't have time to process her words before she sunk down on him and all coherent thought left him. She was tight and hot around him, and he groaned as she began to rock her hips against him. "You feel so good inside me," she panted, her hands clutching his shoulders as she rocked on top of him, and he nodded, unable to speak.

The room was filled with the sounds of their moans and the slap of skin against skin, and her gasps of his name and the filthy words she was panting out between sharp inhales.

"I'm so close," she whimpered, and he squeezed her arse, making her fingernails dig into his skin as she rolled her hips against him more harshly.

"Come for me, love."

She was breathing raggedly, beads of sweat staining her forehead, and she was wet for him and so fucking  _hot_ , and he couldn't help but to admire the way she bit her lip as she rocked herself harder against him, desperately searching for release.

"God, Klaus...I need...fuck, yes."

He clutched her hips, fucking her hard and fast, enjoying the sway of her breasts as she moved, and her moans rose in pitch and volume until he felt her come apart around him, moaning his name.

He came soon after, and as soon as he'd ridden out his orgasm he froze. "We didn't use—"

"It's fine. I'm on birth control," she said, laughing slightly.

"All right."

They just stared at each other, Klaus feeling more and more awkward by the second, and she grinned kissing him again softly. "That was good."

"I agree," he said, gathering himself quickly.

"We should do it again sometime," she suggested, her smile impish.

"I'd like that," he said, a smile slowly stretching across his face. "And perhaps I could take you to dinner?" he asked impulsively.

Caroline bit her lip. "I'm only in town until tomorrow, and then we're off on the road again."

She looked genuinely disappointed that she had to leave, and he took that as a good sign. "You don't have to, love. I enjoyed your company, but I understand if you're too busy," he said, giving her an easy out.

"No. No, I really like you, actually. I know it's weird. Sorry, I don't mean to be super forward."

He snorted. "Bit late for that."

She glared at him and he shrugged, tightening his hold on her waist, and she shook her head, laughing quietly before pressing a soft kiss to his jaw and pulling back. "Okay, fine, maybe it is. Still, I think I'd like that. Spending more time with you, I mean."

"All right. I'll take you out, and I'll give you my number, and we'll see where it goes? I hope that  _I'm_ not being too forward, but I would love to get to know you a bit better. If you'd like to keep in touch after that, nothing would make me happier. If, after tomorrow, you'd rather not, I'll treasure the memory."

She laughed. "Okay, then. I'd love to get dinner. Then, maybe if you play your cards right, you can show me your apartment?"

"I'd love to."

"Okay. Good."

She kissed him again, more heatedly this time, and climbed off him, pulling her bra and tank top back on and then pulling on her thong and wriggling her shorts up her legs while he pulled on his shirt.

He was honestly pretty surprised at how coherent he'd been, to be honest. He'd fantasized for years about her, but the reality was so much better than his imagination. She was funny and brilliant and so  _real_. He wanted to get to know her more, to connect with her and make their experience more than just sex.

She seemed open to it too, and that was a huge confidence boost.

"What's your hotel, love? I'll pick you up."

She checked her phone quickly to make sure she was giving him the right hotel company (apparently she stayed in so many that it was hard for her to keep track), before arranging the time and kissing him again, breaking away to walk to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline."

She gave him a bright smile. "Yeah. See you then."

And, to Klaus's surprise (and delight), they kept in touch.


	61. Return to Sender - Rudely Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Sequel to Blank Space (Chapter 4)  
> 2\. Klaus and Caroline are interrupted in the middle of having some not-so-innocent fun. Smut.

 

* * *

**Sequel to Blank Space**

* * *

She said she'd be back someday.

Her promise was what got him through the night; the note she'd left was wrinkled but still legible in the drawer of their bedside table (he refused to think of it as 'his'). He had her followed and protected, and she either didn't know or ignored it (he was fairly certain it was the latter).

She had been away on her own for five years, and he had convinced himself that he shouldn't lose hope. He had promised forever and he intended on following through.

He still shattered his sister's expensive vases when he heard that Caroline had a fling, despite the fact that they were never serious (according to her bodyguards, at least).

He had kept her friend's body preserved by a witch that practiced traditional magic and had been searching for a witch that practiced expression. If he could just resurrect Lorenzo she might come back sooner than she would otherwise.

It was Kol who found the witch Klaus needed (it had taken forty years, but the brothers had mended their relationship to a point), and he flew the woman out to New Orleans, snapped the neck of a serial killer he'd turned, and when the man woke up, his soul was sacrificed to bring Caroline's friend back.

The man was recovering from his desiccation in a guest room.

The line was busy when he called her after making sure Lorenzo was provided an adequate amount of blood bags, and he was about to call his hybrid that was following her when he heard the key turn in the lock of the front door. "Rebekah, what do you-Caroline?"

She stood in the foyer, having handed off her suitcase to a hybrid with a thank you, her heels clicking on the marble tile as she walked toward him.

"Hi," she said, giving him a small smile.

"Caroline," he repeated, not bothering to keep the reverence from his voice, reaching to cup her cheek.

She leaned into his touch, moving to sling her arms around his neck, kissing him softly. "How did you get here so quickly? Last I heard, you were in Moscow."

"I was until yesterday. Drugged the bodyguard and took his phone. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"So you were already on your way?" he asked teasingly.

"Well, I was thinking about you last week, and I figured you suffered enough. I knew I wouldn't get over you, so there was no point in torturing both of us after I'd forgiven you. Enzo was my friend, but–"

"Are you saying you didn't hear? You came back on your own accord?"

"Um. Yeah. You sound surprised. Should I prepare myself for some emergency? Another blonde badly-dressed bartender?"

"No. The opposite, actually."

"What do you mean?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, and he was about to explain when he heard boots slapping against the floor.

"Hey, gorgeous."

"Enzo!" she said happily, breaking away from Klaus to give her friend a hug.

Klaus's eye twitched but he wasn't interested in another five years sans-Caroline, so he just watched as she practically vibrated with happiness. "Why didn't you tell me you were alive?"

"Because I didn't know until about fifteen minutes ago," he said. "Just woke up."

"Excellent timing as always, love."

She gave Klaus a bright smile, and he felt the air leave his lungs as he was attacked by a blonde projectile emitting a sound that was so high pitched that he wasn't sure he'd ever heard from a human before. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I missed you," he said, so quietly he was sure only she heard.

"I missed you too, Klaus."

"Are you done?" Enzo asked, and he felt Caroline snort against the skin of his neck as he stiffened.

"Not helping, Enzo."

Klaus resisted the urge to make an additional sarcastic comment, instead breathing in her scent, and reluctantly letting her disentangle herself.

"Enzo, do you want to stay here for awhile? I can get a hybrid to prepare you a guest room," Caroline suggested, sending Klaus a pointed glance.

"There are quite a few options. Shall I call someone to give you a tour?" Klaus asked reluctantly, figuring that the further he could get into Caroline's good graces, the better his life would be for the foreseeable future.

"Gorgeous, you've been here for less than ten minutes and you're already offering out rooms in a house that's not even yours? Quite confident."

She snorted. "Oh, this is my house. It's been my house for more than fifty years. Taking a long vacation doesn't change that. Right, Klaus?"

"Of course, sweetheart," he said indulgently, warmth blooming in his stomach as he reached to wrap an arm around her, resting his palm on her hip.

She flashed him a bright smile before turning back to Enzo. "So? Are you staying?"

"Is your boyfriend going to kill me again?"

Klaus snorted. "No. You'll find that I don't generally make the same mistake twice. Assuming you stay, of course."

"Right, then. I suppose I could stay for just a few weeks."

"Great. Klaus, call a hybrid to get him set up. I'm going to unpack. I'll probably take a shower too, since I smell like plane. Come up when you're done?"

"Of course, love," he said as Caroline's insufferable friend gagged exaggeratedly.

**XXX**

It had been two weeks since Caroline had returned, and Caroline had spent the majority of it with her friend (pointing out that she was promised forever and could he  _please_ stop giving Enzo the evil eye because he would only be around for so long).

He was therefore surprised when she wandered into his studio when she was supposed to be out with Enzo that night.

Her hair was damp from the shower, and she was wearing one of his larger shirts and some tight, tiny boy shorts, exposing her long, creamy legs. She walked up next to him, observing the painting he was in the middle of.

He broke the silence first. "Hello, love."

"Hey," she said softly, though she didn't seem upset. "Can we talk?"

Klaus froze, knowing that the phrase didn't often bode well, and she sighed. "It's not bad. Well, not necessarily. I just want to talk about the letters."

"Letters?" he asked, knowing exactly what she was talking about, but wanting to clarify anyway.

"The ones from your past...people. Where do you keep them?"

"I packed them away after you left."

"Did you pack away mine?"

"No, of course not. It's in the drawer of our bedside table."

"Why?" she asked, and he set his paintbrush down, turning to face her.

"You were different."

"How?"

"I never loved any of them," he said simply, and she smiled slightly.

"It's creepy, though. To keep them, I mean. Why do it if they weren't important to you?"

"It is a bit creepy, I suppose," he said, giving her a dimpled smile, though she didn't return it, making his expression falter. "They were important in that they reminded me that I was capable of feeling something. That I had some humanity left in me. And, to some extent, that it was possible for someone else to feel something for me."

She nodded slowly. "Like  _Alfonzo_?"

"Is that some judgment I'm sensing?"

"Not at all," she said calmly, before she smirked, giving him a teasing smile. "How do you feel about threesomes?"

"You've been here two weeks and you already want to see someone else," he said long-sufferingly, only half-teasing, and she poked him in the arm, glaring at him.

"Nope. I was promised everything I wanted in life. You can't take it back."

"As I recall, I just wanted you to  _tell_ me about everything you wanted in life," he said dryly.

"Right, well, we both know it was so you could make it all happen. Denial just slows down the process."

He snorted, not answering verbally, but pulled her to him, her soft curves pressed against him, and she looped her arms around his neck, burying her face against him. "Seriously though, if you don't want to that's fine."

"Well, I suppose we have eternity for me to decide, don't we?" he asked, unable to keep the hesitancy from his voice.

"Damn right. Unless you kill my friend again. Or do something else equally heinous. I reserve the right to take more extended no-contact vacations should I deem it necessary."

He hummed, nosing at her temple, his lips brushing against her ear as he spoke. "Well, I'll just have to make sure that you won't feel that it's necessary, I suppose."

"You know, I could take that as being incredibly stalker-ish."

"I've always been incredibly 'stalker-ish'," he said, and he felt her smile against his skin.

"I guess that's true. Not an attractive trait, by the way."

"Well, it worked."

"You know, suddenly I'm feeling like you haven't groveled quite enough," she said, starting to disentangle herself, but he held fast, his palms squeezing her hips lightly.

"I disagree. I've waited quite awhile for you, Caroline. I have no intention of letting you go now."

"Show me."

He pressed his lips softly against hers, and the kiss quickly turned passionate and frenzied, fabric ripping and hands wandering.

**XXX**

"You didn't have to get me a present, love."

"It's been seventy-five years, and you always get me one."

"I suppose," he said as he ripped the paper from the box, opening it and frowning. "What's this?"

"A letter, obviously. From me."

"I know, Caroline. I meant to ask what it's for."

"To hang in our bedroom."

"Why?"

"You said you keep the letters because they remind you that you're loved. I never want you to forget that."

* * *

**Tyler tries to have a revenge against Klaus and goes to his house only to find Caroline all tied up in the basement. He thinks Klaus is torturing her, but they are just having some fun ;)**

* * *

Caroline shifted, rubbing her thighs together as she arched her back against the stone of the wall. She could balance her weight on the soles of her feet, but her wrists were still fastened securely above her head.

She could feel the ache pulsing in her center, her arousal slick on her thighs, and she whimpered as her nipples pebbled against her blouse from the cold air of the basement.

"Comfortable, love?" Klaus asked, leaning against the opposite wall.

She shivered from the way he spoke to her, the dark caress of his voice around the endearment, and moaned softly, despite the room being soundproofed so his siblings wouldn't overhear their alone time.

They'd been in the basement for a good hour now. Klaus had barely touched her, only running his fingers lightly along the inside of her thighs under her skirt or pinching her nipples through the thin fabric of her blouse. Most of it had been spent with him describing everything he wanted to do to her, the ways he wanted to pleasure every part of her body until she screamed.

Klaus could make almost anything arousing for her, but dirty talk was above all one of the things that made her core ache the most, that made her beg for him, and he liked it when she begged.

She knew that he loved how the tables turned when they were hidden alone together in their little playroom, the way his strong, demanding queen became putty in his hands for him to play with. All the time he'd spent trying (and failing) to seduce her became worth it when she pleaded with him to give her more.

"No," she said softly, trying to get any kind of friction against her aching heat. "I'm not comfortable."

"That's a pity."

He was smirking and she fought down a scowl. They made a game of it, really. How long could he tease her before she confessed that she wanted him, how long did it take for her to break down completely, to spread her legs and beg him to fuck her…

She bit her lip, gathering herself and refusing to say any more, and his gaze darkened.

"Tell me what you want," he ordered, almost nose to nose with her in only a few short strides.

She shook her head.

"Don't you want to be a good girl for me? Good girls get rewards, love, you know that. Don't you want to be rewarded?"

"Yes."

"You've already been a bit naughty today, haven't you? We wouldn't want to continue that trend, would we? I might have to punish you."

She frowned, trying to remember if she'd actually broken a rule, and he smirked, seeming to sense her train of thought.

"You were wandering around all day in a skirt that barely covers your arse, and it was ever so tempting, especially since I knew that you didn't have a single scrap of fabric beneath it. Isn't that right?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "Yes…" she said slowly, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"You teased me, love," he said quietly, his voice husky and full of want.

"I'm sorry," she said, her breath catching at the end as he moved toward her, trailing his finger just a hair's breadth away from her folds.

There was a loud banging sound as the door flew open, and both of them looked up in alarm, and Caroline screamed as Tyler came barrelling in.

"Oh my god," she screamed as Tyler knocked Klaus over (only having the upper hand because of the unexpectedness of his arrival), and Klaus soon had Tyler pinned to the wall, eyes yellow, fangs out.

She shouted the safe word and the enchanted shackles unlocked, letting her down. She swayed a bit on her unsteady legs before fighting down her mortification at how she'd been found tied up to a wall, probably reeking of sex with Klaus's hand up her skirt (though she really had nothing to be ashamed of, since Tyler had barged the fuck in), before tuning into the conversation.

"What the fuck were you  _doing_ to her?" Tyler was shouting, fighting against Klaus's grip.

To his credit, Klaus was calmly letting Tyler attempt to scratch and bite to his heart's content while Caroline gathered herself.

"Were you torturing her?" Tyler continued. "Caroline, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Tyler," she snapped. "Well, I  _was_ fine until you came barging in and interrupted. What the fuck are you doing here?"

He froze, eyes wide. "What do you mean you're fine? He was  _torturing_ you."

"I don't know when fingering me became synonymous with torture, but if that's what it means, then yes."

Klaus choked out a laugh, and Tyler bared his teeth. "You compelled her!"

"No he didn't, you ass. I live here," Caroline said. "Seriously though, Tyler. What are you doing here?"

"He came to kill me," Klaus said calmly.

"No he didn't, Klaus. Give him some credit. He's not an idiot."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "No, I heard about it last week, actually."

"And you didn't tell me?"

He shrugged, turning to her, still pinning Tyler to the wall with one hand while the other moved to his pocket where his phone was, pulling it out. "Of course not. If I told you every time I got a death threat we'd never stop talking about it."

"But it's  _Tyler_. I know him."

"Well, I had no way of knowing that he was serious about it, or if he'd get this far. How  _did_ you get in here anyway, mate?"

"I'm not your mate," Tyler growled.

Klaus opened his mouth to respond, but Caroline huffed and interrupted before the inevitable, 'No, Caroline's my mate' came out. "Tyler, I'm fine. Klaus and I are in a relationship. As you might remember, usually when people are in relationships, they have sex. Until you  _rudely_ interrupted, we were on our way to doing that."

Klaus's eyes went dark, and she recognized the flash of jealousy that appeared for just a moment on his face. Caroline huffed, crossing her arms. "Look, I think this was just a huge misunderstanding. Tyler obviously doesn't want to kill someone important to me, so why don't you let him go and we'll put this behind us."

"No," both hybrids said at the same time before glaring at each other.

"He killed my Mom, Care."

"He's trying to kill me, sweetheart."

Caroline huffed as they continued to talk over each other. Ugh. Men.

"I don't want to hear it. Tyler, don't try to kill him again, okay? It's dangerous and he won't die, so there's no point. Klaus, let him go so he can leave."

Klaus gave her a reproachful look as he dropped Tyler, who collapsed to the ground.

"He tried to kill me," Klaus repeated petulantly.

"Yeah, well, so have I. Tyler, out."

Caroline pinned them both with her death glare until Tyler had left and Klaus met her gaze, his arms crossed over his chest. "We need to get a lock for the door," he said, and she rolled her eyes. "And we should resume our previous activities, I think."

"No, really?"

"Don't talk back to me," he said dangerously, advancing on her, and she flushed, feeling the ache of arousal build again quickly at the apex of her thighs.

She backed up against the wall, moaning softly as he pressed himself against her, pinning her to the wall. "I'm sorry," she whispered as he nuzzled her cheek, his breath hot on her jaw.

"Are you, love?"

"Yes."

"Show me."

She gasped as his hand moved between her legs, his fingers trailing around her entrance. "Klaus…"

"Spread your legs for me, love. Yes, just like that. You're mine, Caroline. I don't want to hear another word about anything you did with the Lockwood boy."

"Jealous?" she asked, her eyelids fluttering closed as he pushed two fingers inside of her, his teeth scraping down her neck.

"Not at all. I have no doubt that you want me. You do, after all, beg me for my cock inside you every other day."

She moaned softly as he hooked his fingers just right to brush against her g-spot, and her knees buckled as she grabbed his shoulders tightly for balance.

"Does that feel good, love?"

"God, yes."

"You're so beautiful when you're flushed and wet for me, love. Do you want to come around my cock? Wrap your legs around my waist while I fuck you until you scream?"

She nodded, arching her back as he pulled his fingers away, positioning himself at her entrance before pushing inside of her. He fucked her hard and fast, the rock of the wall making pleasurably painful scratches against her back as his cock hit her in all of the right places.

She could feel her orgasm building quickly in her lower belly, and he whispered in her ear how beautiful she looked and how much he loved the way she felt around him. He told her how he could never get enough of her, and how he loved the sounds she made when she begged.

"You're mine, Caroline," he whispered as she writhed against him, her fingernails digging into his shoulders.

She nodded furiously as she came and he fucked her through her orgasm, her nails clawing at his back as she screamed his name.


	62. In-Flight Entertainment - Mermaid Fetish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Caroline falls asleep on a plane. Klaus keeps her daughter amused. The flight attendant thinks they're a couple, but they're not. Yet.  
> 2\. Caroline works at a mermaid-themed restaurant, and she has a special mermaid-fetish-themed surprise for her boyfriend/manager Klaus's birthday. Smut.

 

* * *

**Drabble prompt (thank you love you!): you fell asleep and i started making funny faces at your kid to keep them amused and the steward mistook us for a couple au**

* * *

Klaus was exhausted. He'd narrowly avoided a disaster of epic proportions on his business trip to Los Angeles (Kol was now cut off from alcohol at office parties), and all he wanted to do on the fight back to New York was sleep.

He saw a blonde woman walking down the plane aisle, a gym bag over her shoulder, clutching the hand of a cheerful-looking blonde child wearing a poofy Cinderella costume dress, a bag of cheetos clutched in her fist, orange powder smeared across her cheek.

A minute ago, he would have thought that it wouldn't be possible to look less energetic than him, but he somehow knew that she'd give him a run for his money. She was beautiful though, and she seemed to radiate warmth despite her obvious tiredness.

The child, however, was practically vibrating with energy, and he couldn't help but pray to every deity imaginable that they didn't have the two seats next to him.

He reflected that he must have been even more of a prick in a past life, because the woman seemed to double check the seat numbers, give him a brief apologetic glance, and encourage the child to slide in next to him before taking the aisle seat herself.

"Hi," the child said to him, a huge smile on her face, and he fought down a groan.

The woman seemed to sense his discomfort because she immediately jumped in. "Julia, what are the rules on planes?"

"No talking to strangers."

"And?"

"No kicking the seat in front of me, and no singing."

"Right," the woman said, turning to give him a tired half-smile. "Sorry. I have enough coloring and activity books for a small army. She should be quiet once we take off."

"All right."

"Can I have the window seat?" Julia asked.

"No, sweetie. This nice man has the window seat. You get the middle seat, which is almost as much fun."

He restrained a snort at her calling him a 'nice man' (and at the middle seat being considered anything close to resembling "fun") but decided not to comment, instead determinedly moving to dig into the bag he'd pushed under the seat in front of him for his laptop.

Julia huffed, but obligingly took the colored pencils and activity book her mother handed her, flipping it open and aggressively scribbling a green colored pencil over an elephant outline.

Julia was quiet for awhile, peacefully coloring, and her mother was clearly struggling to stay awake. He looked up from his laptop an hour after take-off to see that she was sleeping, her chest rising and falling as she breathed, twisted in such a way that her breasts strained against the fabric of her blouse.

Klaus inwardly kicked himself. She was probably married, though he couldn't make out a ring. And even if she was single, it wasn't as though he could wake her up and charm her well enough to ask her for a date with her  _daughter_ sitting right in between them.

He closed the laptop, somehow not wanting the bright screen to interfere with her sleep, scrapping his usual "it's a plane and I'll never see any of these people again, so I do what I want' attitude just this once, and bent to slip it back in his bag, pulling out his sketchbook, which he could still use despite the low light.

He started off just doodling, but ended up absentmindedly sketching a horse, and he felt Julia shift next to him, looking at what he was doing. He resisted the urge to hide the sketchbook (it wasn't as though he was drawing anything inappropriate), and turned to her, eyebrow raised.

"Something I can do for you?"

"Why aren't you coloring?" she asked, frowning. "It's so boring when it's just grey."

"It's just a sketch."

"But it would be so much prettier if the horse was pink."

Her voice was matter-of-fact and bossy, and he couldn't help but grin. Despite the girl's admittedly unwelcome energy, she was rather charming, and she hadn't thrown a fit, which already put her in the top ten percent of well-behaved children on planes.

"Would you like to color it for me?" he asked, figuring that it didn't really matter if he kept the sketch (he'd probably have ended up recycling it anyway).

"Yes! After this, draw me a kitten," she ordered imperiously, before wincing. "Please."

"What kind of kitten would you like?" he asked, someone amused by her enthusiasm.

"A cute one."

He grinned. "All right."

He watched her color the horse a bright sky blue out of the corner of his eye as he outlined the cat, trying not to shade it too much so that she could have space to pick colors, adding some flowers and clouds as well when he was done with the cat.

"This is for you," she said, sliding the picture of the horse to him, and he handed her the picture of the cat to color. "Thank you," she said.

Klaus smiled slightly and nodded. "Thank you," he said, feeling a bit awkward.

Children annoyed him as a general rule, but Julia was a charming mix of polite and bossy, and he couldn't help but wonder if her mother was anything like her. He slid the picture behind his sketchbook, deciding to keep the pictures to give to the mother (didn't most parents like to keep their children's art? He vaguely recalled that it was common).

"What next?"

"Butterfly. Please."

"Of course."

She gave him a cheerful smile and returned to her coloring, humming a few notes before stopping herself, apparently remembering her mother's rules.

An hour later, Julia had completed the first three drawings, as well as a dog and a rabbit, before deciding that she wanted to play tic-tac-toe (and he figured that she couldn't play by herself, so why not), and he played a few rounds of that before deciding it was safe to ask about her mother.

"Your mum seems nice."

"Yeah. She took me to Disneyland!"

"I thought so."

"Yep. We saw Cinderella and Snow White and Sleeping Beauty and Ariel and Minnie and Mickey and  _everyone!_ "

"That sounds nice."

"It was awesome," she said, so excitedly that it surprised a genuine laugh out of him.

"What does she do?"

Julia shrugged. "She's a genesis."

"Geneticist?" he half-asked-half-corrected.

"Yeah. Genesist."

"That's interesting," he said diplomatically, making a mental note to remind Marcel that they needed to hire someone to join the team for the new pesticide they were developing since one of the scientists had retired.

"Yep! And my daddy has a restaurant."

"That is interesting," he agreed, for some reason feeling a bit disappointed that Julia's mother was married.

"Yeah. He's taking me to work this weekend when I visit to give Mommy a break."

"That's nice," he said slowly.

"Yeah. I live with Mummy most of the time, but when I visit Daddy he gives me ice cream and his friend Hayley sometimes takes me to movies."

Divorced then, probably. Did he really want to get involved in that?

And when had he even considered getting involved?

"Do you live in New York too?" Julia asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yes, actually."

"Cool! Maybe you and me and Mommy could go to the park sometime. We feed the pigeons."

He heard a soft groan, and he looked to see Julia's mother stirring. She woke slowly, her eyes opening blearily, and she sat up, looking around. "Mommy, I made a friend," Julia said when she followed Klaus's line of sight.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," the woman immediately apologized to him.

"It's all right. It was a delightful conversation, really, and you seemed tired," he said, giving her a charming smile.

He expected her to melt (accent plus dimples generally added up to infatuation), but she just raised an eyebrow. "Well, thanks for entertaining her. I'm so sorry I fell asleep," she said before turning to her daughter. "Julia, what have I said about talking to strangers?" Caroline asked, shooting Klaus an apologetic look.

"Not to do it," the girl said, pouting.

He was about to reassure her that it was fine, but he remembered Rebekah telling him exasperatedly how when other people told their children that they didn't mind whatever happened it reinforced bad behavior, so he kept his mouth shut.

"I'm Caroline, by the way," she said.

"Klaus. Pleasure to meet you, love."

This time she did blush, and he smirked.

"Would you like a beverage?" a flight attendant interrupted, making all three of them look up in surprise.

"Ginger ale," Julia said promptly, and Caroline sighed.

"I'll have apple juice," she said, looking very much like she'd rather have a few shots, and Klaus fought down a smile.

"Water for me, thank you."

"Of course," the flight attendant said, pouring the drinks.

"Mummy, can I have a cookie?" Julia asked, and Caroline pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Julia, plane food is expensive, and you've already had–"

"One cookie, please," Klaus interrupted, pulling three dollars out of his wallet and reaching over Julia and Caroline to hand it to the flight attendant.

Caroline was glaring daggers at him, but Julia looked thrilled, and the flight attendant handed Julia the cookie, smiling.

"Seriously, Klaus?" Caroline growled, and he was half-impressed by how familiar she sounded when she scolded him.

The other half was too busy observing how gorgeous she was when she was irritated.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you're such a cute family," the flight attendant said as she prepared to roll the cart away.

Caroline sat there stunned for a moment as she tried to form her answer, but by the time she'd opened her mouth the flight attendant had already moved onto the next row.

She gave him another death glare before turning to Julia. "What do you say when someone does something nice for you?"

"Thank you," Julia said, turning to him.

"You're welcome, love."

Caroline bristled at the endearment, and he winced. "Sorry. It's common in–"

"I know, I know," Caroline interrupted, waving away his apology.

"Can you draw me another pony?" Julia interrupted, and he obligingly opened his sketchbook again, hoping to win more points with Caroline as he began to sketch.

He saw Caroline check her phone out of the corner of his eye before muttering that they had "another frigging hour" and sighing.

"You're really good," she said when she saw the drawing he handed Julia.

"Thank you."

"Are you an artist?"

"No, I actually work for Mikaelson Inc."

"Oh my god, you're Klaus Mikaelson," she blurted before looking faintly embarrassed. "Sorry."

"It's all right," he said, the question of how she knew him on the tip of his tongue, but she beat him to it.

"A headhunter called me the other day to offer me a job. I was doing research to see if I wanted to come in for an interview," she said, her tone becoming more business-like.

He wasn't sure whether to be happy that she could possibly end up in the same vicinity as him, or to be disappointed that if she did, office romances were highly frowned upon (despite the fact that they would be in entirely different departments).

"You should do it, 'cause you hate your job and Klaus is our friend now," Julia interrupted, and Caroline seemed to roll her eyes before her brain caught up to her body, making her flush in embarrassment.

"Well, I'd give you my elevator pitch about why you should work at the company, but Julia seems to have beaten me to it," he joked, and Caroline smiled.

"I'll think about it."

"While you have me here, you're welcome to ask any questions that you have. I won't hold it against you," he said, giving her a charming smile.

She bit her lip and nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

Her first few questions were hesitant, but after that they fell into an easy conversation, and were only interrupted here and there for Julia to ask for a new picture to color, which Klaus obligingly provided.

When a flight attendant announced that they were preparing to land, Caroline jumped into motion to help Julia pack up her toys and find the missing colored pencil.

Klaus took the opportunity of her not paying attention to pull out his business card and write a short message on it. He slipped it under the paperclip he had gotten out of his suitcase to attach the drawings and handed the pile to Caroline, who slid the pages into her purse, not looking at the contents.

Once they'd left the plane, they walked down to the baggage claim together (just for convenience,  _obviously_ ), and he helped them get their bags off the conveyer belt, though Caroline insisted she could do it herself.

He froze when Julia hugged him goodbye. "Sorry. She's a hugger," Caroline said quickly. "Julia, you have to ask people before you hug them."

"It's all right, love. Really," he said to Caroline, and she pursed her lips, though she was clearly fighting down a smile.

"It was nice to meet you," she said awkwardly, balancing her suitcase against her leg so that she could shake his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Caroline," he said, impulsively bringing her knuckles to his lips, and she blushed.

"We'd better go," she said quickly, grabbing her suitcase again and practically herding her daughter out to the car.

XXX

[Unknown Number]: This is Caroline. Thank you for your help with Julia on the plane the other day.

[Klaus Mikaelson]: You're welcome. She really is quite charming.

[Caroline]: Still, thanks.

[Klaus Mikaelson]: Would you like to go out to dinner this weekend? Julia hinted to me that you'd be free.

[Caroline]: I really need to talk to her about boundaries with strangers. I'm sorry. She must have talked your ear off.

[Klaus Mikaelson]: I'm glad she told me, because otherwise I wouldn't have known you were single.

[Klaus Mikaelson]: You are single, correct?

[Caroline]: Yes, I'm single.

[Klaus Mikaelson]: So, dinner? Perhaps this week?

[Caroline]: Sure. I can meet you on Friday?

[Caroline]: I'll be in town anyway. My interview's at three.

[Klaus Mikaelson]: I know.

[Caroline]: Of course you do…

[Klaus Mikaelson]: Friday it is, then. I'll meet downstairs?

[Caroline]: Don't you work late?

[Klaus Mikaelson]: For you, I think I can let myself go a bit early.

[Klaus Mikaelson]: I'm looking forward to it.

[Caroline]: Seriously? Nice pick-up line. Good effort.

[Caroline]: And me too. :)

* * *

**Not sure if your still on a blowjob hiatus (if so feel free to ignore!) but I came across an 'underwater blowjob' tag on Ao3 and I thought of you. I'm thinking Caroline works as a mermaid at one of those weird theme restaurants? And Klaus is intrigued by the possibilities. But I'm sure you could think of something better! Love your stuff. :)**

* * *

When she applied for this job, she'd thought that the most annoying thing would be men staring at her breasts, but it turned out that that particular problem was overshadowed by how fucking itchy this tail was, and how sweaty it made her legs when she wore it.

Caroline tried not to shift uncomfortably on the rock at the edge of the pool where she was stationed, a smile still fixed on her face as she splashed her tail in the water, smiling invitingly.

Her smile turned genuine when Klaus, her manager and more-on-than-off boyfriend, caught her eye and winked. She bit her lip and sent him a seductive smile before biting her lip and stretching, arching her back slightly to emphasize her breasts, which were encased in a rather unnecessarily padded pink bikini top.

He ran his hand through his hair, looking away, one of his tells that he was more affected by her performance than he was letting on.

The drawback of this was, of course, the group of teenage boys that immediately descended on her, greedy eyes fixed on various parts of her torso (but none on her face).

"Hey," one of them said.

"Hi," she said, smiling.

"Can we get a picture?"

"Yeah, of course!"

They gathered around the rock, Klaus appearing out of seemingly nowhere to hover near them in case any of the boys broke the "no touching the girls" rule. Once they wandered off back to their table, he walked up and bent to mutter that the show would start in five, his touch lingering on her arm for just a bit longer than was probably professionally appropriate.

Soon enough the lights dimmed slightly and the music started. Caroline had by now perfected the art of positioning her feet just right on the edge of the pool to be able to push off and dive into the pool.

She and the other girls that worked as the mermaids did their routine before swimming through the tunnel leading out of the main pool to the exit in the dressing room.

Caroline took a deep breath as her head broke water, hoisting herself out of the pool exit in the dressing room, sitting on the edge to wriggle out of her tail. She sighed as she stood up, a bit uneven on her feet before gaining her balance back, and walked to rinse off in one of the shower cubicles before getting dressed in her robe and sitting in the dressing chair to let Rebekah blow dry her hair. "Only one more to go, right?" Caroline asked, sighing in contentment as her hair dried back into its natural waves.

"Yes. You have fifteen minutes before you go out again since you didn't take your break earlier. You hungry?"

"I'm eating with Klaus later."

"I'll bet you are," Katherine said from next to her, smirking.

"Oh, shush."

"I just speak the truth."

"Well, I don't care what you do. Just be back in fifteen minutes," Rebekah interrupted, clearly not interested in hearing about Caroline's sex life with her brother.

The first few minutes of her break passed in a flurry of quick texts with Bonnie, who was off that night, before she got a message from Klaus (who'd apparently texted her in a spare moment).

_Looking forward to closing time, sweetheart?_

She smirked as she looked down at the brightly-lit screen.  _It's always nice to finally get off._

_Do I detect a double-entendre?_

_Maybe. I definitely intend on getting you off tonight, at least ;)_

_Well I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't reciprocate._

_Obviously! I want to talk to you, though._

_Should I be worried?_ he texted back, and she grinned.

_No. I just want to try something._

He didn't text back for at least thirty seconds, and she was about to wriggle back into her tail and sit on her rock when he finally responded.

_Looking forward to whatever you're planning, love._

The next two hours passed quickly, and she sat in the dressing room in her street clothes when he entered, and she got up to peck him on the lips. "Hey."

"What's going on, love?"

"I have a serious question for you, and I need you to answer honestly," she said.

"All right. What is it?"

"Do you have a mermaid fetish?"

His lips twitched. "It depends. Are you the mermaid?"

She shot him an exasperated look. "Klaus, this is serious."

"Yes. I have a mermaid fetish. Although, I must say, seeing you in the tail brought it to new levels."

"Well, I happen to know that it's a very special day tomorrow," she said, slinging her arms around his neck and kissing him softly.

"Oh?" he asked dryly between kisses. "I'd thought you'd forgotten, honestly."

She pulled back, glaring playfully at him. "Okay, fine, so I forgot Valentine's Day that one time, but–"

"And our anniversary last year,  _and_ the year before."

"I'm not as bad as you're making me sound."

"You're worse," he said, though the affectionate look and light squeeze to her waist told her he was just teasing.

"Hey, I remembered your birthday this time, okay? Give me some credit?"

"Depends what you're going to do for it, love."

"Well, I was thinking that if you were into the whole me-as-a-mermaid thing–"

"Which I am. Very,  _very_  much so."

"Okay, cool, I got that. My point was that I was going to have Stefan make some fruity drinks-don't give me that face, you love them-and you can sip your drink and relax next to the pool."

"And what will you be doing, and what does that have to do with mermaids?" he asked, apparently a bit suspicious.

"I'll be helping you relax. Mermaids aren't really supposed to talk above water, you know. Might as well use my mouth for other things, right?"

"So is today a test run, then?" he asked hopefully, glancing at the pool, and she just smiled before kissing him softly again.

"No, I just wanted to tell you what was going to happen, since you're a weirdo who doesn't like surprises."

"I suppose I don't, that's true," he said, and she bit her lip as his eyes darkened. "However, I think there would be some benefit to trying it out, just to make sure it'll work."

"Hmm. Well, I'll take that into consideration. Right now, though, I need to know if there's anything else you want."

"The blue bikini top," he said immediately.

"Well, I don't know if it'll fit you, but–"

"You know what I meant," he said impatiently, and she grinned.

"All right. You want me to wear the blue bikini. That's completely doable. Any other requests?"

"Your mouth on me right now?" he asked, his voice cheeky but hopeful.

"Nice try," she said dryly, pulling away, though her hands still rested lightly on his chest.

He gave her a long suffering sigh and tugged her back against him. "All right, I know when I've been overruled. Would have been nice, though…"

"How about you just take me back to your place and cook me dinner after my long day of getting ogled by seventeen-year-old boys."

"You didn't seem to mind."

She gave him an exasperated look, pulling away and picking up her purse. "I don't mind when you do it."

"Duly noted. And yes, I'll cook you dinner as long as I get something in return."

"Perv."

"There is nothing perverted about wishing to spend the night cooking dinner for my lovely girlfriend and then burying my face between her thighs for dessert."

"Fair enough. I am totally on board with this plan."

XXX

"Do you want me to help you with your hair?"

"No, I think I'll stick around and swim for a bit," Caroline said, patting her face with the towel.

Rebekah gave her a knowing look but shrugged, finishing Katherine's waves and unplugging the blowdryer. "Just do me a favor and wait until I'm off the premises for you and my brother to have a birthday fuck in the pool."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Caroline said airily, and Katherine and Rebekah scoffed derisively at the same time before glaring at each other and stalking out of the changing room in opposite directions.

A moment later, there was a knock on the door, and Caroline looked up to see Klaus shutting the door behind him. "Hey," she said, smiling and letting him lean to peck her on the lips.

"Hello, love."

"Rebekah told me that we shouldn't fuck in the pool."

"Did she?" he asked, smirking. "Well, it's technically  _my_  pool and we're not exactly going to make a mess."

She laughed. "Well, we also have never actually had sex in the pool."

"Yes, I know, and I'm rather looking forward to it."

She gave him an impish smile in return and prepared to slip back inside the tunnel to the main pool. "Me too. Meet you on the other side?"

She didn't give him time to respond before she was swimming through the tunnel, taking a deep breath as she broke the surface on the other side. He walked out of the back a moment later, and she grinned as he walked over to the edge.

"No, you need to get us our drinks first," she said, hoisting herself to sit on the edge of the pool, the tail splashing against the water as she put it back in.

"Whose birthday is this supposed to be, exactly?" he asked, lips twitching as he walked to the bar where Stefan had left two glasses filled with some unidentifiable bright blue liquid.

"Yours. I'm just helping."

He laughed, bringing the glasses back and handing her one. They clinked glasses and she leaned her head on his shoulder, a patch of water building on the fabric of his shirt as her wet hair pressed against him.

They sat there contentedly for a few minutes sipping their drinks, and when they'd both finished, he squeezed her bare waist once before pressing a soft kiss to her lips and pulling away.

She eyed him hungrily as he stood and tugged his shirt off, giving her an amused look before undressing completely, his cock already half hard. She stretched as she watched, purposefully arching her back to emphasize her breasts before pushing off into the pool.

She was treading water as she watched him walk the few feet to the end of the pool, sitting on the pool steps, his hungry eyes fixed on her form as she swam over.

"This won't work if you're too far in the water for me to swim," she said chidingly, still a few yards away from him because he was in the shallow end.

"You can't get on your knees for me?" he asked, his voice thick with want as he watched the water lap at the tops of her breasts, which were barely covered by the blue bikini top.

"I don't have knees. I'm a mermaid," she said teasingly.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be talking."

She gave him an unimpressed glare. "This was going really well for you until about two seconds ago, and now it's very quickly going downhill. You know that, right?"

"Sorry, love."

She grinned and swam towards him, maneuvering herself between his legs, bending her tail so that she was, in fact, on her knees. She wrapped her hand around him and stroked him slowly, taking pleasure in the way his lips parted ever so slowly, his sharp intake of breath echoing around the room, which was silent except for the sound of the water moving around them.

She licked her lips and bent to lick around the head of his cock before wrapping her lips around him, making him groan. She felt the water against the tip of her nose as she took him further into her mouth, careful to only breathe as she bobbed up and down, gagging slightly when he hit the back of her throat.

His fingers tangled in her hair, but he didn't press down, just allowing her to take him as far in as possible, her hand wrapping around the base of him to stroke him as she sucked hard around the head.

He groaned, bucking into her mouth, making her gag hard, and mumbled an apology before groaning loudly as she scraped her teeth ever so lightly along his shaft. "Fuck, Caroline."

She hummed around him, stroking him faster, her cheeks hollowing, and he tugged lightly at her hair, making a jolt of arousal hit her core.

She moaned around him as she rubbed her thighs together, slightly glad for the light friction the tight fabric provided against her center. She heard Klaus groan again before he mumbled a warning under his breath and spilled into her mouth.

Caroline stroked him through his orgasm, flicking her tongue against the tip of him as she pulled up. He pulled her to him, causing her to give a small shriek, as he cradled her against his chest, his hands under the area of her tail where her knees were.

His lips came down on hers in a soft kiss, which grew heated quickly as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She tangled her fingers into his curls, moaning as she felt his cock stir again under the thin fabric of her tail.

He picked her up though, and she circled her arms around his neck as he carried her across the restaurant floor to the dressing room, setting her on the bench and kneeling next to her and encouraging her to sit just on the edge of it.

He pressed a soft kiss to her hip just above the edge of the costume, and began to peel the fabric away inch by inch, following the slivers of skin with his lips as they were exposed. She watched him worship her skin with his lips as the tail was peeled away until it was just some bunched up fabric on the floor, and he helped her up and pulled her to her shower cube. The spray heated up quickly as he pushed her against the wall, his face buried in her neck as he nipped and licked at her creamy skin, his hand moving between her legs.

"You are so perfect Caroline," he said as he found her slick center, pushing two fingers inside of her.

She clenched around him as he fingerfucked her slowly, the tip of his thumb moving to press lightly against her other entrance, making her moan as she braced herself against the tile with her palms.

"Oh my god," she panted under her breath, pressing herself back against his hand.

She felt his lips curl into a smirk against her neck and she gasped as his hand moved faster, feeling the knuckles of his other hand brush against the back of her thigh as he stroked himself.

It wasn't long before she came around his fingers screaming his name as the spray of the shower beat against them.

His cock was hard in the cleft of her ass as he grabbed some body wash from the basket of her bath products for work, lathering up his hands and letting the suds run down her back before he helped wash them away.

Though she could feel his cock hot and throbbing against her skin, he patiently washed her hair and body, reaching around her to cup her breasts, tweaking her nipples lightly while he bit and licked lightly at her shoulder.

When he finally pushed inside of her she felt every inch of her skin prickle as he rested his forehead against her neck, breathing out her name while he fucked her from behind against the shower wall.

She came hard around him, her moans echoing off the walls, and mere minutes later his come was dripping down her thighs as he pulled her against his body, kissing her passionately.

"I love you," she mumbled against his lips between kisses.

"I love you too, sweetheart."


	63. I Don't - Another Day at the Office - Someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Caroline is about to get married, but something just feels off about it.  
> 2\. Caroline is having an affair with her boss. Smut.  
> 3\. Long drabble that fills a bunch of prompts at once. Smut.

 

* * *

**Me being mad about recent SC spoilers (7x02). Very rough, probably low-quality.**

* * *

Caroline took a deep breath as she looked around the room, mentally cataloguing every single aspect.

She had spent months planning every single detail. She'd meticulously picked out flowers, cake, and colors. She'd auditioned over fifty different wedding bands and hired an actual orchestra to play the wedding march. There would be fifty people sitting in the small church to watch her walk down this goddamn aisle, and everything was going to be perfect.

She knew that the next two hours would fly by and she probably wouldn't remember a single detail other than the way he looked at her (because that was how it was supposed to work, right?). She'd walk down the aisle and he'd look at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world, and choruses of angels would sing and there would be lots of crying.

Caroline's heart clenched that her mother wasn't there to see it, especially since she'd been so supportive of her and Stefan's relationship even before it bloomed into what it was. Her mother had wanted her to be with Stefan so badly, and Caroline thought about it every single day.

Every time her relationship with Stefan started to go downhill… When he started to go off the rails, or when she felt like she was disconnecting, taking too much time for herself and leaving him in the dust, she'd remember her mother's face, and she'd recommit.

Because that was the problem wasn't it. She just had to work at it. Relationships were hard work, okay? They were never easy.

Sometimes you had to get through the hard times and sit through the boring parts to get to the good stuff.

There had been a disappointing amount of 'good stuff', but it would get better. The closer they got, the more it worked, she decided.

Sometimes she felt like she was losing bits of herself, or really losing the parts she'd gained since her transition. But weren't relationships about relying on your partner? She wasn't dependent or anything, they just made compromises.

And it was a signal of her growth as a person that she let him have some of that control, right?

Right.

Caroline sighed, pulling herself out of her thoughts.

She was going to get married, and it was going to be awesome.

Bonnie was waiting for her in the dressing room, and she gave Caroline a soft smile. "How are you?"

"Nervous," Caroline said, shrugging.

Nervousness was normal. It said so in all the movies and all the books. She was committing. It was scary.

Bonnie nodded and helped her into her dress, zipping it up. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you."

Caroline applied her make-up carefully, reassuring herself that she wouldn't cry and ruin it. She watched the clock anxiously, trying to ignore the dread welling in her stomach as one o'clock creeped up on her (because it was dread that something might go wrong, obviously).

Finally, the orchestra started, Bonnie started her walk, Caroline grabbed her bouquet (having forgone picking someone to walk her, since no one felt quite right), and followed.

Stefan was looking at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world, and she felt like she was about to cry.

Suddenly she wasn't sure whether it was out of happiness.

She felt like the last few years were rushing at her at an unbelievable pace, the feeling of it almost bowling her over. Her mom should have been there to see her get married, because her mom wanted this, and that was important, and she knew it, really she did, but did she want this?

She wanted the wedding, she wanted the man looking at her, and why did she not feel happy right now?

There was something wrong with her. It was just nerves.

A loud bang sounded from behind her and she dropped her bouquet, turning to face the doors that had just slammed open, and she heard everyone do the same around her.

"Not even an invitation? I'm hurt, love."

Caroline was vaguely aware her mouth was moving with no sound and snapped it shut with a click.

"What are you doing here?"

"I invited myself," he said with a lazy shrug, running a hand along a pew at the back and wrinkling his nose.

"You are ruining my wedding."

"I'm aware."

"Well stop it."

He gave her a piercing look, the one that made her skin prickle and heat creep into her cheeks. "Is that what you want?"

A 'yes' was on the tip of her tongue, and she tried to force it out, but she just couldn't.

Did she love Klaus? No.

But she also didn't love Stefan.

The idea of him? Yes.

Safety, security, kindness, humanity…

Stefan filled the checkmarks on her list. He was everything she wanted when she set out to find someone that fit her criteria. She should love him. She'd gone through the last few years thinking that she did, but she knew in her heart of hearts that she never had.

Stefan was what she thought she wanted, but he wasn't what she needed.

It had been a long time since someone had made her feel as insecure in her choices as he did, and how fucking dare he, really?

And why did she let him?

Someone cleared their throat behind her and she was yanked abruptly back to the present where Klaus was looking at her, his eyes were so fucking blue and intense, and the entire church was silent, and was she really going to be a runaway bride because how cliche was that?

And as cliche as it was, she couldn't do this. She couldn't finish walking down the aisle and commit herself to a relationship that hurt more than it helped.

"Caroline?" Stefan called expectantly from behind her, and she stiffened.

Because that was what he was, wasn't it? Expectant.

"No," she choked out, and the entire room was so silent that she could hear all of the heartbeats in the room, thumping in chorus. "No. That's not what I want."

"And what do you want, Caroline?" Klaus asked, his voice soft.

"To leave."

"As you wish," he said, holding out a hand.

"Not with you."

Klaus froze, his face clouding over with rage.

"Don't follow me," she ordered, her voice cracking. "None of you. I need...I need to be alone for like, a year. Or a century. Or something."

She blushed as a total shit-eating grin spread over Klaus's face, and she realized what she'd said.

So she did the only thing she could, she threw her bouquet at his face, taking a rather silly sense of satisfaction from the way his face twisted as he spat out flower petals, and stalked past him, slamming the church doors behind her.

* * *

**can you do a drabble where klaus is boss & caroline is his secretary/assistant/etc? he either needs some stress relief or he's punishing her. she wears a tight blouse, short skirt & high heels. maybe he orders her to bend over the table, flips her skirt up & spanks her. or he orders her on her knees & pulls her blouse down so he has a better view of her cleavage. / Hello, for a start I love all your drabbles including non smut and all of the ones on you fan fiction account. I have my notifications on because I love your page! and was hoping you could do a smut Drabble where klaus is a wealthy business mans and is also Caroline's boss. Thankyou, I hope you can get round to it x**

* * *

Klaus groaned as soon as the phone hit the receiver. It had been the worst day he'd had in months, and it was only eleven o'clock. He'd had two conference calls that morning (both of which had been filled by incompetent idiots), and he had no desire to take the next one in half an hour.

At this point, he was almost positive that he could promote his secretary to fill in for any of the people he'd talked to all morning and she would do a much better job.

However, even if he could promote her to another opening in the company, he was selfish by nature and quite liked having her where she was.

There was a knock on his door and he called for the person to come in, knowing who it was. Sure enough, Caroline slipped in, closing the door behind her and setting another coffee on his desk (his fourth that day).

"Thank you, Caroline," he said tiredly, having given up on wondering how she always knew when he needed coffee (and sometimes something a bit stronger poured in).

"You're welcome, Mr. Mikaelson. Can I get you anything else before your conference call?"

He took in the fabric of her short wool skirt, tight around the perfect curve of her arse, the sky-high heels emphasizing her long, toned legs, and licked his lips. Her lace blouse clung to her skin, the large keyhole neckline showing off her breasts held together with a single button, and he felt his cock twitch in his trousers as he realized that she couldn't possibly be wearing a bra, or it would show. "Yes, I think so."

"What can I do for you, Mr. Mikaelson?" she asked, her voice husky and seductive.

He slid his office chair back from the desk slowly, his eyes still fixed on Caroline, who bit her lip, looking at him with darkened eyes. "Unbutton your blouse and get on your knees for me."

Her manicured nails didn't fumble as the button popped out of its fastening, and she dropped to her knees. He watched her crawl to him, her creamy breasts clearly visible from the angle, hips moving seductively as she approached before she settled on her knees in front of him.

She reached to palm him through his slacks and he caught her wrist, an eyebrow raised, trying not to smirk. "Eager, are we?"

"I thought you wanted stress relief," she said with an impish smile.

"I do, love. Touch yourself."

She spread her knees apart and trailed her fingers up her inner thighs until they disappeared under the fabric of her skirt, the hemline rising up her thighs as she moved her hands closer to her center. Her lips parted slightly as she started to rub her clit, her eyes closing, and his cock strained against the fabric of his slacks as he watched her slip two fingers inside of herself, rolling her hips.

Klaus unbuttoned his slacks, his cock almost painfully hard, and he began to stroke himself in time with the thrusts of her fingers.

"Are you wet for me, Caroline?"

She nodded, a needy whimper escaping her lips.

"Good. Stop."

Her eyes flew open as she pulled her fingers away, looking up at him through her eyelashes, eyes dark with want.

"I want you dripping for me while you suck my cock, Caroline," he said softly, enjoying the way her breath hitched when he spoke.

She nodded and he moved his hand from his cock to her hair, guiding her head to him, and he groaned deep in his throat as she took him in her mouth. She wrapped a hand around the base of him, stroking him slowly as her head bobbed along his length, sucking hard.

"You're so lovely on your knees for me, sweetheart," he said, tangling his fingers further in her hair and tugging lightly, making her moan. "I love the way you look like this, your pretty lips wrapped around my cock while you pleasure me."

She ran her tongue along the underside of him, swirling it around the head before her lips slid down to take him as far into her mouth as she could manage, gagging around him when he hit the back of her throat.

"Good girl," he muttered, his grip on her curls tightening, and he grinned as he watched her rub her thighs together, clearly desperate for friction. "You like this, don't you?"

She moaned around him in response, still stroking him with one hand, the other moving between her thighs to touch herself.

"Not yet, love. Patience. Or are you that desperate for touch? For pleasure? Is your pussy aching for me right now, love? Are you wet from this? Letting me fuck your pretty little mouth while you kneel for me in my office like a whore?"

She moved her hand to his balls, massaging them as she stroked his cock with the other, sucking hard, her cheeks hollowing.

"I think you do like it," he continued before groaning as she gagged around him again. "You must, since you're so eager to please. You love it when I fuck you, sweetheart, don't you? Or maybe you're just a power-hungry little slut, willing to spread your legs for me on the off-chance I'll reward you."

She sucked particularly hard and he laughed quietly, leaning back in his chair and gently pressing her head down, forcing her to take him further into her mouth. "Fine, perhaps not. You do sound so genuine when you beg for my cock, after all."

He could feel his balls tighten as he approached his release, and she seemed to sense it, since she swallowed around him, her hands stroking his cock and his balls in time with her lips moving up and down his shaft.

He loved the picture she made, her cheeks flushed, blouse undone, hair mussed…He felt something snap within him, and he spilled down her throat, enjoying the way she gagged around him as he fucked her mouth, groaning.

She pulled back, daintily licking her lips and standing as he tucked himself away, quickly rebuttoning her blouse.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Mikaelson?" she asked, a bit breathless, and he caught a flash of the inside of her thigh, slick with her arousal, as she straightened her skirt.

"Sit," he said, gesturing to the desk.

She pushed the papers on the desk into a neat pile to the side and sat, spreading her legs expectantly, making him smirk.

"Are you wearing anything under your skirt, Caroline?"

"No, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Naughty," he said under his breath, standing up and enjoying the way she blushed as he advanced on her before catching her lips with his.

She moaned into the kiss, one hand tangling in his hair, the other gripping his shoulder as he moved his hand under her skirt to stroke her inner thigh, making her shiver. She broke away, lips puffy, her breathing ragged. "Touch me, please."

He smirked and plunged two fingers into her heat, and he heard her gasp as her forehead fell against his shoulder, her hips rolling to meet the thrusts of his fingers. He circled her clit with his thumb as he fingerfucked her, enjoying the way her moans grew progressively louder, and when she finally shattered, her walls clenching around his fingers, his name escaped her lips in a throaty moan.

Klaus grinned, pleased with himself, and pulled his fingers away. She caught his wrist and wrapped her lips around his fingers, sucking them clean, and when she let them go with a soft pop, his lips crashed against hers again, his cock already growing hard again.

They both froze when his cell phone began to vibrate, and he sighed, pulling away. "Pasta for lunch, please, love. Get something for yourself as well while I take this. I'm not done with you yet, and you'll need your strength."

She grinned and pecked him on the lips before pushing him away gently so that she could stand up. "Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

He smacked her lightly on the arse as she walked away, grinning at the filthy look she shot him, though laughter was sparkling in her eyes, and reflected that his day was looking up.

* * *

 

**The decision that leads Caroline to take Klaus up on his offer to show her the world (and their time in Rome, Paris, and Tokyo), airplane smut, Caroline falling asleep on Klaus all the time so he wakes her up with sex, klaroline 69, Klaus being afraid of skydiving, and lake sex. Smut. Set post-7x03, but not TO compliant.**

* * *

Caroline tried not to start crying again as she skidded to a stop in what she'd assumed was Klaus's driveway, rushing out of her car, not bothering to lock it, and banging on his front door.

It flew open in a matter of seconds, and Klaus froze when he saw her, his mouth slightly open.

She knew she must look like a mess, but he simply stood aside and let her in, closing the door behind him.

"Caroline…"

"I'm sorry. I just...I had to go somewhere."

"What's going on?"

She shook her head, her breath quickening as she tried to process the last twenty-four hours.

She'd been tortured, again, which was not new for her at all. That, she could get over. However, once she escaped and arrived back at Stefan's house, she found Bonnie in the middle of setting up for a ritual.

When Bonnie told her calmly that they could save Alaric and Jo's babies, Caroline was happy for them, and she said so. Damon had just smirked. "I'm glad to hear it, Blondie, because you're an integral part of the plan."

When she realized that no one had even considered her feelings or planned to  _ask_ if she was willing to carry her history teacher's babies for six months before pushing them out of her dead uterus, she had never felt more betrayed in her life.

Stefan had been looking at her expectantly, and when she gave him her best 'what the fuck' look, he just said that it was for the good of everyone, and it would help them bring Elena back.

So, she did what any person would do in that situation. She snapped Damon's neck, gave Bonnie the filthiest look she'd ever given  _anyone_ , told Stefan that she never wanted to hear his name again for the rest of her life, and got the fuck out.

She hadn't looked back, impulsively throwing her phone out the window and immediately regretting it.

The entire time she was driving, she kept changing her plan. First the plan was the Richmond airport, but where was she supposed to go? So she drove past it and went en route to Georgia because she vaguely remembered that that's where Steven last lived, and maybe she could stay with him for awhile.

But she was a vampire, and she knew  _that_ wouldn't go over well.

So she went the only place she could think of.

Klaus looked at a bit of a loss as he watched her work herself up into a panic, and then he seemed to regather himself. She vaguely heard him order someone to get some blood, and she heard him talking to her, only able to register the soft way he spoke rather than his actual words.

She tried to even her breathing, eventually succeeding, and Klaus was watching her regain her composure, holding a cup of blood under her nose. Her veins creeped out on her cheeks and she downed the cup in one go before turning to him.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"I don't know," she said a bit helplessly, and he nodded.

"Tell me what happened, Caroline."

It wasn't a suggestion, and she knew that if she was going to turn up on his doorstep without warning and then have a panic attack in his living room he would be expecting her to have a damn good explanation.

So she told him, and he listened, his body growing progressively more tense, his face clouding over with anger. After she was done, he didn't speak for a few moments.

"Are you mad?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course," he said immediately. "Not at you, obviously."

"I'm sorry for barging in like this."

"It's perfectly all right, love."

"Thanks. I just needed to get away," she said, running a hand through her hair.

"And out of all the places you could have gone, you picked here?" he asked, sounding more confused than anything.

She shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. If you want me to go, I don't have to st–"

"No. Stay."

She gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

**XXX**

"If you could go anywhere, where would it be?" Caroline asked, munching on a croissant as she sat in the reclining chair next to Klaus's on the balcony of his art studio, her toes curled around the railing.

They'd grown closer, but other than little touches and heated glances, they hadn't taken any other steps in the romantic direction. She was thankful, because she wasn't  _quite_ over Stefan yet (although she'd never quite gotten over Klaus in the first place), and when they did jump into something, she wanted to be free of anything holding her back.

It wasn't that New Orleans was boring, but she wanted  _more_. Klaus had been right. A small-town life would have never been enough.

"I'm quite happy where I am right now."

"No, seriously. Stop being cheesy."

"I don't know," he said, shrugging as he sketched. "What about you, Caroline? Where would you like to be?"

"I've always wanted to go to Paris."

He smiled slightly, not looking up from his sketchbook. "I'll take you," he offered, echoing his words from just a few years before.

"I'd like that."

He shot her a dimpled smile, and though she couldn't exactly feel the heat on her skin, the sun felt good. She closed her eyes, shifting on the swing.

"Anything in particular you have in mind?"

"I don't know. All the silly touristy things," she said, yawning slightly.

"All right," he said.

She vaguely heard him start to talk about options, but the sun just felt so nice, and she couldn't help but doze off as he spoke.

**XXX**

"Caroline, love?"

"Hmm?" she breathed, opening her eyes blearily to find that, despite the large bench area they had on the private plane, she was draped all over Klaus, her head buried in his shoulder. "Oh, sorry," she said, trying to pull away.

His arm caught her around the waist though, pulling her back against him. "I quite liked it, actually."

She blushed, but let him pull her more closely to him, inhaling his scent.

"I was just going to say that we're landing in a few minutes, and you might want to look out the window."

She turned slightly to look past him where thousands of twinkling lights were shining from below them as they circled waiting to be told they could land.

"It's beautiful."

"Welcome to Paris, sweetheart."

Klaus had hired a car to take them and their luggage to a hotel, and Caroline gasped when they entered the hotel room, moving to the window to look at the city. "This is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it."

They were quiet for a few minutes, and she watched as Klaus took off his shoes and jacket before coming to stand next to her by the window.

"Klaus?"

"Yes, love?"

"Kiss me?"

He turned slightly to look at her. "Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"Weren't you in love with the Ripper two weeks ago?"

"No," she said, trying not to sound too offended before looking out the window again. "I mean. I thought I was, I guess. Not anymore, though."

"That was quick to change," he said quietly.

"I don't think I ever was to begin with."

"And how do you know that I won't be the same? How do you know that you're not just wanting so badly to be in love that you're manufacturing these feelings?"

"Because I know that I'm not in love with you."

She saw his frown in the reflection of the window. He seemed to be waiting for her to continue, so she bit her lip and gathered her thoughts before turning to look at him. "I think I could be, though. Someday."

"All right," he said, gently turning her to face him and cupping her cheek, bending down to kiss her.

"Do you love me?" she asked, his lips hovering just a hair's breadth from hers.

"No," he said. "I could, though. Someday."

The kiss heated her from the tips of her toes, the fire burning up every single inch of her. She could feel the life pulsing through her veins, the electricity crackling just under her skin…

His hands were moving under her blouse scratching lightly down her spine, and she felt the ache building between her thighs. He was consuming her, tasting every bit of her skin that his tongue, lips, and teeth could reach, and she moaned into his mouth as she tangled her fingers into his hair. He sped them to the bed, pressing her down against the mattress, sucking and licking at the skin of her neck before pulling her blouse away, his shirt following it to the floor.

"Klaus," she whispered as he pulled the fabric of her bra down far enough to take her nipple between his teeth, and she arched her back, gasping his name.

He flicked his tongue over the sensitive skin, his hands stroking her waist before he unzipped her skirt. His lips moved down her abdomen, his teeth scraping against her, tongue soothing the little bites, until he reached her hip.

She felt her lips part slightly, her eyes closing in pleasure as he sucked on her skin, and she whimpered when he broke away, his breath on the marks making her shiver. "Open your eyes, love. I want you to watch."

She looked down at him, his eyes dark with desire, hair mussed from where she'd stroked her fingers through it, and he smirked before running his tongue along her pelvic bone.

He pulled the skirt down her body, his lips and tongue making small red marks on the creamy skin of her thighs as he did so, before tossing the fabric away. Her thong and heels followed soon after, and he nudged her legs apart, pressing kisses to her inner thigh.

"Watch," he said again, and she let out a soft gasp of surprise as he swirled his tongue around her entrance before flicking it against her clit, and her hands wound into the sheets as she let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

She was a quivering mess underneath his mouth, his tongue moving back to her slick entrance, hands holding her thighs down so that she couldn't roll her hips against his face. Caroline felt the sheets rip under her fingernails as she arched her back, trying to get some friction against Klaus's tongue.

His stubble brushed against her skin as he smirked, clearly aware of exactly how desperate she was for his touch, but he continued the teasing light strokes of his tongue against her, moaning softly at the taste of her.

"Klaus, please…"

"What was that, love?" he asked, looking up at her, his dark eyes wicked and lust-filled.

"Please make me come," she said breathlessly, her body straining to move and meet his mouth.

He bent slightly to thrust his tongue inside of her, the movement making her writhe beneath him, and she shut her eyes tightly, leaning back against the pillows, her body growing taut as he quickly brought her to the edge.

She was so close when he pulled away, his tongue running over her arousal still clinging to his lips, and she knew her face must be flushed, her eyes dark. "Klaus," she whined, his hands moving back to her breasts, unhooking her bra and pulling it away before cupping them in his palms.

"Klaus, I need…" she gasped, trailing off as he tugged her nipples, rolling them between his fingers.

"How do you want me to take you? Would you like to wrap your legs around my waist while I fuck you, Caroline? Let me look into your eyes and see how much you want me while I fill you with my cock? Or perhaps you would like me to flip you over and take you from behind? I'd rub your clit while you screamed for me, plunge my fangs into your neck while you drink from my wrist…"

"Drink from me," she gasped out. "From the front, though."

"So certain…" he whispered. "My Caroline knows what she wants…"

"I want you," she said impatiently, a slight smile spreading across her face as she reached to undo his jeans, pushing herself up to kiss him as he helped her tug them off.

She wrapped her hand around him and stroked him a few times, her thumb darting over the tip. Klaus pressed his forehead into her shoulder and groaned before she positioned him at her entrance and pressed her fingernails into his back, both of them gasping softly as he filled her.

He moved slowly, his lips, teeth, and tongue dancing along her neck, and she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him deeper, her pants of his name filling the room. It was so much different than their time in the woods, the way that he'd pressed her body roughly to a tree and taken her fast, muttering how much he wanted her and how long he'd been waiting.

Now, he was taking his time, drinking her in, and she savored the feeling of him filling her, the way he groaned her name under his breath.

She had been so close to the edge when he pulled away, and she could feel the coil tightening in her belly, her body quivering against him as he built her up to orgasm.

"Bite me?" she whispered, tipping her head to the side, exposing her neck.

His eyes darkened to a molten gold, his fangs extending, and she let out a loud moan as he sunk them into her, the pleasurable pain of it bubbling under her skin as he drank from her.

She felt her own fangs push out, and she bit into his shoulder, groaning as his taste filled her mouth.

The returning growl of pleasure from him tipped her over the edge, and she came around him, drinking her fill. When she finally pulled away he was still moving fast inside of her, and he bent down to kiss her, the combined taste of them making her moan into his mouth as she came down from her high, feeling the rush of him spilling inside of her.

She shifted out from under him before and curled against his body, her legs tangling with his, and sighed against his chest.

"Have you planned anything for us tomorrow?" she asked, mumbling her question against the bare skin of his chest.

"I have a few ideas, but it's really all up to you, love."

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"We could go out for brunch tomorrow morning, if you'd like. There's a cafe that was a few blocks away from here last time I visited. Granted, it could be gone now since that was over a decade ago, but as I recall they had lovely pastries…"

She hummed as he talked, drifting off without realizing it.

**XXX**

"This is going to be so much fun!" Caroline said excitedly, her fingers curling through Klaus's as they walked down the path toward a lake that Klaus promised would be in the sun and deserted.

He just smiled as she talked, content to listen to her voice and carry the picnic basket.

When they finally arrived, Klaus sat down on the blanket as Caroline stripped to her bikini, very aware of his eyes on her.

"You're staring."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"I don't mind," she said, shooting a grin over her shoulder at him before walking to the lake. The water was clear and blue, and she sighed as the warm sun beat down on her skin when she waded in. "Are you coming?"

"I'll just watch."

"You don't want to swim with me?"

She grinned as he gave an exaggerated sigh, stripping off his shirt and dropping his cell phone on the picnic blanket before lowering himself into the water next to her. "Happy?" he asked.

"Not yet," she said, tucking her toes against the lake bottom in preparation for what she was about to do before splashing him in the face with water and swimming off, knowing it would be only seconds before he caught up to her.

Sure enough, only a few seconds later he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back against his front, his hands stroking her wet skin, the water stirring around them, and moving them to a place where he could easily stand on the lake floor, her toes barely brushing the sand.

"You shouldn't have done that, Caroline…"

"But your face was perfect," she said, taking in a sharp breath as his hand moved to stroke down her stomach, the tip of his finger sneaking under the edge of her swimsuit, stroking her pelvic bone.

"But now you'll have to pay me back for that little trick."

"What do you want?" she asked, her eyes fluttering closed as she tipped her head against his shoulder, moaning softly as moved his hand to rub her clit through the fabric, making her wriggle against him.

She could feel his cock hard against her ass, one of his hands moving to cup her breast over her suit, his thumb brushing against her pebbled nipple.

"I want you," he said softly, and she shivered at the dark tone, the possessiveness coloring it.

She let out a soft sound of surprise as she felt the string of her swimsuit come undone on one side of her hip, his fingers brushing against her skin.

The other one followed a moment later, and she felt the tip of him press against her entrance as he maneuvered her body to more easily move against him.

She moaned as he pushed inside of her, his blunt teeth scraping against the back of her shoulder before he undid the tie of her suit around her neck, letting the fabric fall under her breasts and moving to suck on her neck.

His hands moved to her hips, and he pulled her down on top of him, the water making small splashes around them as he took her from behind, her head tipping back against his shoulder.

"Touch yourself for me, sweetheart. I want you to rub your clit while I fuck you."

She reached down to rub her clit, moaning at the sensation of it, the water lapping at her sensitive breasts as he squeezed her hips, his cock slamming into her.

"You feel so good," she said, her voice breathless. "Move faster, Klaus. Please…"

"Do you like that?" he asked quietly, his voice husky as he spoke against her ear.

"Yes," she whimpered, her legs spreading wider as she circled her clit with a finger, her other hand moving to cup her breast, tugging lightly at her nipples.

"You're so tight around me, love. You feel so perfect wrapped around my cock. I want to feel you come around me. Can you do that for me, Caroline?"

She nodded, and gasped as he gently tugged her hand away and pinched her clit as he fucked her, and she shuddered against him, moaning his name loudly as she came hard around him.

"You are beautiful," he said softly as he supported her body while she rode out her orgasm.

He came soon after, and she sighed in contentment as he let go for a moment to grab her swimsuit and from the lake floor while she did up her halter top, and picked her up, cupping her ass when she wrapped her legs around his waist, her wet hands cupping his cheeks as she pressed her lips against his.

"That was great," she said against his lips as he carried her out of the lake to the picnic blanket. "I never thought I'd like sex in a pool or a lake, but that was…"

He smirked. "I'd love to show you all the things you're missing out on, love."

She scoffed, though she couldn't suppress a smile as she watched him casually strip out of his wet clothes and rifle through the backpack she'd taken along that had a change of clothes for both of them before pulling them on, running a hand through his hair.

He grinned when he noticed her watching. "You're staring," he teased, making her grin.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked, repeating his words from earlier as he sunk down next to her.

"Never."

She bent and grabbed a blood bag from the cooler, sipping from it contentedly, and leaned against him, his arm looping around her waist.

"Are you feeling better?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, frowning.

"It's been three weeks," he said quietly, and she felt her stomach sink.

"I'd kind of forgotten about it, I guess. This is such a nice escape."

"And what about when you're ready to return to the real world? When you're done escaping?"

She bit her lip. "Can we just enjoy this for now?" she asked hesitantly.

She saw his face fall slightly, but he recovered so fast that she was almost sure that she'd imagined it.

"Of course, love."

**XXX**

She moaned as Klaus kissed her neck, his cock pressing against her inner thigh as he nipped at her collarbone.

This was a nice dream, she thought vaguely as he pushed two fingers inside of her, his thumb rubbing her clit as she moaned, pressing herself against him.

The dream was vivid, and she vaguely became aware that she was slowly waking to Klaus's fingers filling her, moaning as his tongue flicked across her clit, swirling around it just the way she liked.

She moaned as she came around his fingers, her hips rolling against him, breath ragged as she slowly opened her eyes.

"That was a nice way to wake up," Caroline mumbled as Klaus crawled back up to her.

He captured her lips with his, thrusting his tongue into her mouth so that she could taste herself, his hands wandering down her abdomen.

"You fell asleep again, love."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to, you know that. You just tire me out."

"Are you calling me high-maintenance?" he asked, clearly amused.

"Not like that. We've just been doing so much every day. Maybe we could take a lazy day? Just this once?"

"We can do whatever you'd like, love."

She hummed in contentment and curled her body back up against his. "I know that we'll only be in Rome for a few more days, but I'm just so tired."

He laughed softly, his arms tightening around her. "So, bed for the day, then?"

"Yes. Of course, you're not allowed to leave either," she said, giving him a wicked grin and grinding herself against him, moving to kiss him again.

"As you wish, sweetheart," he said as she sucked on his neck before groaning as she moved down, settling between his legs and licking the underside of him firmly, swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock before taking him in her mouth, gagging as he hit the back of her throat. She looked at him as she bobbed up and down, taking more of him, and hummed around him, enjoying the way his eyes darkened, his muscles flexing as he tried not to bury his hands in her hair, instead winding his fingers into the sheets.

"You are so beautiful," he gasped, and she cupped his balls with her hand, the other stroking the base of him as she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, sucking hard and flicking it with her tongue.

He swore as she took him further again, moving her hand so that he'd hit the back of her throat, gagging around him. "Fuck, Caroline," he said again, and she felt his hand bury itself in her hair, tugging lightly to guide her movements. "I want to watch you fingerfuck yourself while I fuck your mouth."

She hummed around him, pulling herself so that she was on her knees, her legs spread, and reaching between her thighs to rub her clit, her other hand pushing two fingers into her soaking heat.

"Yes, just like that," he muttered, still tugging lightly at her hair as he moved.

She felt his body grow taut under her as she continued to pleasure him, and her own hips moved faster against her hands as she approached her own release.

"Come around your fingers for me," he ordered, and the heat in his voice combined with the way he was  _looking_ at her made her tumble over the edge.

He tugged lightly on her hair and she released him, licking her lips. "Suck your fingers clean while you ride me, Caroline," he said, his eyes darkening as she sunk down onto him, her tongue running over her fingers, which were soaked with her arousal.

"God, you're beautiful. Yes, just like that. Rub your clit with your other hand."

She moaned around her fingers, rubbing her clit and feeling the familiar pressure in her lower belly as she approached her second release, watching his face, his heavy-lidded eyes and his lust-filled smirk as he wrapped his hands around her hips and pulled her down on him more roughly, his hips rising to meet her for every thrust.

She finally came undone a few moments later, writhing on top of him, and he scraped his fingernails against her skin as he came, groaning her name.

**XXX**

"Please?" she asked again, and she could tell that she was slowly wearing him down.

"No, Caroline."

"Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous."

"Klaus, we're vampires. We'll be fine."

"And what if it goes wrong?"

"How could it possibly go wrong, Klaus?"

"Well, now that you've said that it will," he said grumpily, and she sighed.

"Come on. You don't have to go. You can just watch from the plane."

"No, absolutely not," he said, and she frowned before the realization hit her.

"Are you afraid of heights?" she asked, keeping her voice serious.

"No," he said firmly. "We're not going, Caroline."

"Well, I'm going. I think it'll be fun, and I'd love it if you could come with me. If you don't want to, that's fine, but I'm going."

She knew she had him when he winced and nodded, and she felt slightly bad as she dragged him to the place where she'd made appointments.

She almost absent-mindedly tangled her fingers through his as they approached the airport, the naturalness of the movement catching her by surprise when she became aware of it. Klaus still looked uncomfortable, and since he was usually excellent at masking his feelings, she could tell that he was absolutely terrified.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," she said softly, and he stiffened, sending her an exasperated glare.

"If I didn't want to go, I wouldn't be," he said gruffly, and she pressed her lips together, trying not to feel guilty.

As the plane climbed through the air, Klaus got progressively more fidgety and uncomfortable, and she kept her hand firmly attached to his until they had to let go to be strapped to their instructors.

Caroline was getting on her harness to strap herself to Steve, her guide, and Klaus stopped her.

"She gets hurt and they'll never find your remains," he said, his voice completely serious, and Caroline groaned, though the guide just nodded, not looking concerned at all. She had a feeling he got it all the time from various loved ones of the people he was jumping with.

Klaus growled, and Steve ignored him, going over the rules again with her before asking if she was ready.

And they dove.

An hour later, at the small dinner place Klaus had suggested, she asked him if it had been that bad, and he shrugged. "It was all right. I'm glad you're alive."

She snorted into her drink, about to say that she was glad too, but when she saw the serious look on his face, her smile immediately dropped, and she realized that he'd been genuinely worried for her.

"Me too," she said softly. "And I'm glad you're all right."

He grinned. "I'm indestructible, love, remember?"

"You ruined the moment," she complained, and he smirked, just taking another sip of wine.

**XXX**

Caroline became vaguely aware that her dream of Klaus's tongue between her legs had somehow become reality as she faded into consciousness, moaning his name loudly.

His teeth scraped against her inner thigh in response, and she swore softly, her fingers tangling in his hair.

"Just like that," she breathed, rolling her hips against his lips, and she felt him smirk against her skin.

She came undone only a few moments later, and he pulled away before pushing her down onto the private plane's plush carpet, attaching his lips to hers again before pulling away.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep on you again didn't I?"

"Yes," he said, looking vaguely amused.

"I'm sorry," she said again, reaching between them to wrap a hand around his cock, brushing her thumb around the head.

He shuddered against her, his muscles tensing. "Let me make it up to you?" she offered.

"How do you propose to do that?"

"Do you want me to suck your cock, Klaus?" she asked, her voice still slightly husky from sleep, and he raised an eyebrow, a smirk spreading across his face.

"I'm not really in a position to say no."

She snorted, flipping them over and beginning to kiss down his body when she found herself being turned around, his lips sucking lightly against her inner thigh as she tentatively licked the tip of his cock before taking him in her mouth, moaning around him as Klaus swiped his tongue across her entrance.

She'd never done this before, trying to keep her mind on pleasuring him while his tongue was moving so perfectly against her slick skin, and she whimpered around him as he flicked his tongue against a particularly sensitive spot, his fingernails biting pleasurably into the flesh of her ass and upper thighs.

Klaus groaned at her taste, and she flushed at how filthy the sounds were, the way her cheeks hollowed around his cock as he eagerly lapped at her pussy. She rolled her hips against his face as he fucked her mouth, and she felt her release building quickly as he brought out every single trick he'd learned to make her writhe and moan against him.

Caroline closed her eyes and wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking him firmly, and she pulled away to lick along his shaft, her tongue swirling around the tip of him before taking him into her mouth again.

She lightly ran her teeth along the bottom of his shaft, and he mumbled what must have been a swear word against her pussy as he tongue-fucked her. Taking that as a good sign, she did it again, and his hips jerked as he thrusted into her mouth, making her gag hard around his cock.

She felt herself shatter, her orgasm making her body shudder against him as she rolled her hips against his face, and he came in her mouth just after. The position she was in caused her to gag around his come before she swallowed, and he groaned at the sound as he licked her juices away.

She pulled away and rolled off, about to say something about how they were  _totally_ going to do that again when the plane attendant tentatively knocked on the cabin door, announcing that they'd be landing in Tokyo shortly. Caroline called out a thank you before crawling away from him to retrieve her bra, clipping it on.

"Do you know what day it is?" he asked abruptly, and she frowned as she adjusted her breasts in the cups of her bra before pulling on her blouse.

"Um, Thursday?"

He scoffed. "No, sweetheart. The day of the year."

"Oh my god," she whispered. "It's been a year. I didn't even notice."

"Do you miss them?"

"Of course," she said immediately. "But not them so much as who we were before...everything."

He nodded thoughtfully.

"I really like the new friends we made too," she said cheerfully. "Well, the ones I made. You kind of just sulked in a corner. You know, it might be good for you to learn how to play well with others."

"Perhaps," he said vaguely.

She zipped up her skirt and checked her hair in the airplane window before biting her lip and turning to Klaus. "Do I look okay?"

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she said, smiling slightly. "You're not so bad yourself."

He gave her a small dimpled smile, and she sat down on the bench, clipping her seatbelt on and ignoring his exasperated smile.

"It's safety, okay?"

"I love you," he said.

She froze. "How did we get from airplane safety to you saying you loved me? Big jump, Klaus."

"It seemed like the right time."

"I guess it is someday, isn't it?" she said softly, looking out the window.

"Is it?"

She gave him a brilliant smile. "I love you too."

**XXX**

"Marry me?"

"That sounds like a terrible idea, love."

She thwacked him lightly with a pillow, making him laugh.

"Why is it a terrible idea?" she asked, only half-serious.

He shifted, his hand moving down her side to rest on her hip, his thumb rubbing light circles against her skin as he thought through his answer. "Marriage is a very human thing."

"So?"

"Marriage is too short for us," he said simply. "It is a human's forever. They're theoretically linking themselves until they die. You and I, my love...death will not claim us. We have eternity."

She felt her throat close as tears welled in her eyes. "Oh."

"That is, if you'll have me."

"Forever," she agreed solemnly, rubbing her nose against his. "Can I still call you my fiancé though?"

He wrinkled his nose. "Why?"

"It'll be really hard to explain that you're my eternal soulmate to my future co-workers."

"Fair enough," he said, his lips twitching. "Sleep, love. Tomorrow's our last day in Tokyo."

**XXX**

"Caroline, your fiancé is here."

"Are you serious?" she asked irritably, turning around and contemplating how best to knock out Klaus with her clipboard. "Again? I'm working."

"Again," he confirmed. "And that's why he asked me to come get you. I guess he's hoping you'll stop being angry by the time you go to see him?"

"Fat chance." Caroline's eyes darted to the clock, and she sighed. "I assume he's waiting in my office?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I tried having security escort him out, but…" his eyes darted around and he moved closer, lowering his voice. "He told me that he'd have their kidneys forcibly removed and fed to them before they healed so you wouldn't know a thing."

Caroline sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Great. That's great. Okay, I'll be right there. Thank you, Ted."

"Sorry again."

"Not your fault. He's an ass."

She pulled aside one of her more competent directors and told him to make sure everything was ready for the next segment in an hour and that she'd be holding him  _personally_ responsible before walking back to her office, her heels clicking on the floor.

She was all too aware of the reason Klaus decided to visit that day (it was their anniversary), but that didn't make her any less annoyed with him.

Klaus was waiting in the small room between the hallway and her office where Ted's desk was, and she shot Klaus a glare before unlocking the door. She left it open behind her, moving to her office chair to bend down and set her clipboard away, and flip through her office planner to make sure that she was reasonably free for the next half hour.

Klaus followed her in, both of them denying her assistant's offer of a drink before the door closed behind him. He reached back and pressed the lock button, and Caroline stood up, crossing her arms over her chest before walking around her desk to look at him.

"You can't just keep randomly turning up at my office, Klaus. This is  _work,_ and you're supposed to stay  _home_."

"But coming to see you here is so much more fun. You have the most delicious pout on your face when you're upset, love. I just want to take your lip between my teeth and-"

"No," she said, leaning against her desk and glaring at him. "I'm busy."

"Too busy for a little break?"

She huffed. "My assistant knows that we keep having sex in my office, I think."

"I wouldn't be surprised, to be honest. You're not exactly quiet," Klaus said, pulling her flush against him. "And your security guards at the front are getting a bit too confident. They tried to escort me out when I first arrived."

"Well, maybe if you'd stop coming to my office in the middle of the day to bother me that wouldn't happen. I heard that you threatened them, by the way. Not okay."

"Now, love, you wouldn't want them to make me angry, would you?" he said teasingly as he bent to lick and nip at her ear.

"What are you going to do? Stop visiting? I don't see a problem with that," she said even as she tipped her head to the side, encouraging him.

"No, but I could buy the news station and become your boss. Think of all the fun we could have."

"That's both creepy and unethical, and I wouldn't be very happy with you if you did that. I like to keep my work life and private life separate."

"That's going quite well for you at the moment," he said against her skin before placing a soft, open-mouthed kiss to it and sucking lightly.

"Klaus," she moaned, unsure even to herself if she was moaning or complaining. "I have to work…"

"All right, love. I suppose you're right," he said, pulling away, and she whined at the loss of contact.

"Seriously?"

She hadn't actually  _meant_ for him to stop…

"In my defense, I didn't actually come here to seduce you. You just look very tempting in that skirt."

"Then why are you here?"

"I have a surprise."

Of course he would have a surprise instead of a quick (but fantastic) anniversary celebration in her office.

"What kind of surprise?" she asked suspiciously. "Is it a good one?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Okay...I'm listening."

"I know that you have a month-long sabbatical available that you can take. In fact, you're required to take it at some point in the next six months."

"I'm aware," she bit out, unhappy about being forced away from work.

"Well, I talked to your little assistant, who was happy to begin preparing for your departure next week–"

"Next  _week_? He can't get everything ready in a week!"

"He's had two months to plan."

"How did he keep it a secret?" Caroline asked, genuinely impressed.

"Carefully."

She was silent for a moment before nodding. "Okay. Where are we going? Dallas too boring for you?"

"Well, I have a few things planned in Paris for the twelfth, but other than that, it's up to you."

"Are we going to Rome and Tokyo too?" she asked, trying to suppress the teasing smile welling up on her face.

"If you'd like. I figured you could spend the next few days getting the itinerary together while I attempt to distract you, and then we can leave on Thursday."

"Can you help? We already did all of the tourist spots last time."

"I'm sure that I can think of a few things that might not be in all the vacation books."

She grinned and slung her arms around his neck, kissing him briefly on the lips. "Good."

"So, did that qualify as a 'good surprise'?"

"Yes, definitely. Although I don't know how we're going to top the last time."

"We have eternity to try, sweetheart."

"We do. And we will. Someday."


	64. My Name Is - Zoo - Demon Child - Concerned Citizens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Part III to the Hitman drabbles: "In This Business" (Chapter 37) and "Stay" (Chapter 45)  
> 2\. Klaus and Caroline work in the reptile house.  
> 3\. Elijah performs the Ritual of Redemption on Klaus, and the results weren't exactly what he expected. Slightly crack. Not TO friendly.  
> 4\. Mystic Falls holds a town meeting about Klaroline. Crack. Heavily inspired/lots of dialogue from the Lorelai/Luke town hall scene in Gilmore Girls.

 

* * *

**Part III to hitman drabbles**

* * *

"Just kill me already."

"As much as I would love to, I'm afraid I have a pressing engagement. My wife does enjoy her schedules after all, and I'm going to have enough trouble making my apology believable anyway that I'd rather not exacerbate the problem. Women, you know?"

"Never took you as the marrying type."

"It's funny, no one ever seems to. Can't imagine why. She seems to think I'm quite likable, but different strokes I suppose. Regardless, I've wasted too much time already. If you could do me a favor and not bleed out before I return, I would be most appreciative."

"Wait, you're just going to leave me here?"

Klaus flipped the knife closed without answering and walked out of the reinforced door, ignoring the man's screams of desperation as he shut it behind him. After locking it securely, he walked up the stairs of the hideout and climbing out of the trap door, clicking it shut behind him.

He started his motorcycle and sped down the highway, mindful of all the places the policemen generally stayed hidden on the side, ready to pull people over, but otherwise speeding. He was late.

Very,  _very_ late.

He unlocked the front door of this week's safe house, and froze when he saw Caroline leaning against the wall, her arms crossed, eyes icy.

"Klaus," she greeted, her voice sickly sweet enough that he knew that he was in deep,  _deep_ trouble.

"Hello, love."

"How was your day?" she asked, taking a few steps towards him, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor.

"Just another day at the office," he said dryly, unable to resist the opening she'd given him.

She did not have the same appreciation however, as was proven by the way her eyes flashed in fury, and he tried to remember why he'd semi-married (they'd never had an actual wedding, but as far as he was concerned, they were about as committed as it was possible to be) a woman who knew sixty different ways to murder someone using conventional household objects.

"Good to know."

"I'm sorry I'm late, love. I lost track of time."

"Seriously? You lost track of time? We had  _reservations,_ Klaus."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Caroline–"

"When was the last time we had a real date? One where we didn't pretend murder was romantic or it got cut off by some emergency?"

He frowned, trying to remember, and she gave him a few seconds before nodding, crossing her arms.

"Yes, I suppose that it's been awhile, hasn't it? I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"I just don't get it. You were the one who wanted the romance and the sweetness and the  _relationship_ , and now that I'm invested you seem like you're pulling out of it."

"Don't pretend that you weren't invested in the first place, love. We both know that's not the case."

"That's not what I meant," she snapped. "I just knew this would happen. I knew that if I gave in and we started this...this  _thing_  that eventually you'd get tired of the stagnation and the domesticity, and you'd start taking me for granted."

"I don't take you for granted, love," he said immediately, though as the past few weeks ran through his brain, he realized that he sort of had.

He'd gotten so used to her in the bed beside him at night and eating cereal with him in the morning before they went out for their respective activities, that he hadn't thought about how it felt to be alone for awhile. He didn't remember the last time he'd arranged something romantic for her (the way he had before she'd even admitted that she felt something for him), or the last time he'd taken her somewhere for fun rather than because one of them had a job there.

"Oh, really? Because when's the last time you told me you loved me? The last time you just held me without initiating sex?"

"I do love you, Caroline. You mean the world to me."

"It doesn't count if I tell you to say it," she said frustratedly, and he couldn't help the twitch of his lips at the sheer ridiculousness of what she'd said. "This is not funny," she snapped, her ever-perceptive gaze pinned on his face.

"I know, I'm sorry. It just baffles me how you could live a single second unsure of my love for you," he said, taking a step closer to her.

She closed her eyes as he cupped her cheek, and he saw her swallow, saw the tears start building in her eyelashes even as she leaned into his touch. "I miss you so much. I miss the way you touch me, the way you look at me. I feel like we never talk anymore."

He wiped a tear away with his thumb and bent slightly to rest his forehead against hers, pressing his hand lightly to the small of her back and pulling her closer to him, her arms moving around his neck almost automatically, her fingers playing with his hair, rubbing the curls at the nape of his neck between her fingers. Her breath was hot on his skin, and he felt a knot build in his chest.

"Let's go get dinner, and then I'll plead forgiveness when we get home."

"It's been an hour. They probably gave away our table," she said, still sniffling slightly.

"If they have, which I highly doubt, we'll come home and I'll cook."

"They'd better have a table, then. I didn't get this far in life to die from food poisoning."

"Very funny, love."

She gave him a small smile and he kissed her lightly. She responded, her fingers tightening in his curls as she pressed herself to him. Their lips moved desperately as he drank her in, and he moved his hand from her cheek to her waist, squeezing lightly, his thumb making small circles on the strip of skin peeking out from the cutout dress.

She pulled away for breath, and he felt their lips brush together as he spoke.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she said before pressing another soft kiss to his lips and disentangling herself, turning to grab her purse from the coffee table a few yards away.

She was uncharacteristically dressed up. He'd seen pictures of her from high school where she favored brightly-colored sundresses and wedges, but when she'd entered their career she moved to dark jeans and comfortable blouses (though she'd definitely borrowed one of his dark henleys a time or two).

Now though, she was in a stunning wine colored dress that clung to her curves, large patches of skin showing through the cut-outs on her waist, her high heels making her legs look longer and leaner, and he swallowed as he took in the way it clung to her arse.

"You are stunning."

She smiled as she turned around. "Thank you. It was fun to get to dress up for once. I'm so sick of combat boots."

"You look beautiful in anything you wear."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes, but there was a smile playing around her lips, and he took her hand as they walked out, locking the door behind them and walking to her car.

He opened the passenger door for her, and she slipped in, opening her purse while he walked around and checking her reflection to make sure her tears hadn't ruined her make-up. "I don't have my ID, just so you know. No wine for me."

He smiled slightly, putting the car in reverse and backing out of their driveway. "That's fine. What I'm going to do to you when we get home will be much more memorable if you're completely sober."

She hummed in agreement, turning to look out the window, and he couldn't help but sneak glances at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What?"

"Nothing, love."

"Okay."

They drove in a comfortable silence, and when he walked into the restaurant they had reservations at, the man at the podium gave them a polite smile. "Good evening."

"Hi. We had reservations at six."

"Name?"

"Mikaelson."

The man nodded and pulled away, taking two menus and a wine list and leading them to their table and left.

"This is nice," Caroline said, looking around.

"Of course it is; you picked it."

"Yeah, but I haven't been here before. I didn't go out much before we got together."

"That makes sense, I suppose?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she teased.

"It took me quite a while to wear you down, and you actually fancied me. I can't imagine what it would be like for anyone else that you didn't like."

"Who says I didn't like anyone else before you?"

He laughed. "I'm sure you did. However, I doubt they ever came to your safe house."

"True," she said, nodding. "I also just never had anyone I liked enough to let them take me out. Even in high school I only dated one or two people, and then college I was mostly focused on my classes."

"Are you ever going to tell me where you went?"

She gave him a chastising look. "Are you ever going to tell me where you grew up?"

"It's easy enough to find out. There are lots of Mikaelsons, I suppose, but easy to find me if you know my siblings' names, and Niklaus isn't exactly common."

She frowned. "I guess. But my college is easy to find too. You know the general area and my degree."

He raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of his water. "Caroline's quite a common name, love. I'd have to have your last name."

She froze.

In the business they were in, names were power. Names let you find people's histories, their family and friends. Weaknesses. Klaus wasn't particularly fussed about people finding his because his siblings could all handle themselves. Kol, in particular, was a bit sadistic when someone came after him because of Klaus's notoriety as a cold-blooded monster.

Caroline, however, had people that she loved. He knew that they all thought she was dead or missing, and she had no intention of revealing herself anytime soon.

She didn't trust anyone with the information, not even him, and it had been a point of contention between them since before they'd even got together.

"My last name is Mikaelson," she said delicately, holding up her hand where the beautiful ring he'd gotten her shone in the candlelight.

"You weren't back then."

"But I am now. The past doesn't matter, Klaus. I'm here with you.  _You_  are my now. I don't need to talk about things that happened years ago."

"If you say so, love."

Caroline shifted uncomfortably, relaxing a bit when a waiter came to take their orders, and a bit clumsily changing the subject when he left. Klaus decided to let her escape for the moment, instead happily conversing with her.

He'd missed her light teasing and affectionate, almost absent-minded, touches. The way she looked at him made warmth bloom in his chest, and her laugh was addictive. He let her eat half of his dessert after she'd finished hers, wiping the frosting off of her nose and licking it from his finger, making her eyes darken.

Caroline signaled for the check and put her card in, and he couldn't help but smirk when she signed it as ' _Caroline Mikaelson'_ at the bottom.

"Stop looking so pleased with yourself," she said teasingly as she stood up, grabbing her coat and purse.

They teased each other and bickered on the way home, as usual, and when they entered the house, Klaus immediately pulled her to him and pressed her against the inside of the front door, his hands on her hips.

He dropped kisses on her cheeks and her neck, moving down to her shoulder and then the curve of her breasts. "I love you," he mumbled with every press of his lips against her skin, and she moaned when he pushed the fabric aside to take a nipple in his mouth, tugging it lightly with his teeth.

"I love you too," she panted out as he knelt before her, pushing the fabric of her dress around her hips and pulling the fabric of her thong around her knees, kissing the insides of her thighs. He was hard already, his cock straining uncomfortably against his jeans, and he freed his erection and stroked himself as he watched her bend to pull her thong off completely.

He moved so that she could lean against the wall, her legs over his shoulders, cupping her arse in his hands to support her as he ran his tongue along her slit, moaning at her taste. He heard the soft thump of her head falling against the door as she spread her knees apart, her heels digging into his back as she tugged at his hair. "Oh my god, Klaus…" she gasped out, her breathing ragged as he flicked his tongue against her clit. "Stop, stop."

He immediately pulled away. "Everything all right, sweetheart?"

She nodded, carefully pulling her legs away and toeing off her heels before clumsily moving to the floor, laying back, her curls tumbling around her.

"Okay, mouth back on me," she ordered, and he smirked before bending and running his tongue along her entrance, pushing her legs apart with his palms so that she was spread completely before him before he lost himself in her, groaning against her skin as she tugged at his hair, writhing underneath him.

"Fuck, Klaus. Oh my god...That feels so good," she panted. "I love it when you lick my pussy like that. You look so good with your face between my thighs while you tonguefuck me."

He was almost painfully hard, his cock throbbing from the way she spoke, her voice husky and breathless as she murmured the filthiest things to him while he pleasured her.

"Touch yourself, Klaus. I want to know you're stroking your cock while you do this. God, fuck, do that again," she hissed as he sucked her clit lightly before swirling his tongue around it.

He obeyed, smiling against her as she writhed beneath him, rolling her hips against his face as she tugged harshly at his hair, making him groan.

He reached to stroke himself as she'd asked, his movements lazy in hopes she'd let him bury himself in her. Caroline's movements were becoming more erratic and harsh as she approached her peak, and she let out a string of curses as she came, rubbing herself against his face.

Klaus moved on top of her, reaching to cradle her head in his hand as he pushed her dress further up her hips and positioned himself at her entrance. Her face was flushed, her eyes bright, and he couldn't help but wonder how he managed to get her to fall in love with him.

She was so beautiful when she arched her back, her pebbled nipples obvious through the thin fabric of her dress, and the face she made as he pushed inside of her, the way she bit her lip and her eyes clouded with lust and desire, made him even more desperate for her.

She was so wet for him, so hot and  _tight,_ and he bent to kiss her as he moved inside of her, enjoying the way she moaned into his mouth, her tongue moving perfectly against his.

Caroline's legs wrapped around his waist as she arched her back further, moaning his name over and over as he kissed her neck again, leaving large, red marks on her pale skin. She rolled her hips against him as she approached her second orgasm, and he reached down to rub her clit, needing to feel her clench around him, wanting to hear her scream for him.

When she finally crashed over the edge, her fingernails digging into his back through his shirt, he fucked her faster, chasing his own release before spilling inside of her.

He collapsed on top of her, burying his face in her neck, and she sighed softly as she settled against his palm, still cupped behind her head to protect her from banging it against the hardwood floor, neither of them ready to move.

Her breathing was slowly growing more even, and she absently played with his curls as her chest rose and fell.

He was just about to suggest that they move back to their bed when she spoke.

"Forbes."

"What?"

"My name was Caroline Forbes," she said quietly. "I grew up in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Small town. I went to NYU to get out of there. The small town life wasn't enough for me. I needed cities and _adventure_ … Anyway, I got caught up with the wrong people, one thing led to another, I met you…"

"And here you are."

"And here I am," she agreed. "With you."

"I love you, Caroline Forbes."

She scoffed, tugging his head up to meet his lips with hers. "I thought I was Caroline Mikaelson now."

"I like the sound of that."

"You always liked the sound of that."

* * *

**Hi Angie :) I don't know if you still accept prompts but if you do, could you write a drabble with Klaus and Caroline as zookeepers ? Thanks !**

* * *

So, she could admit that she was the new kid on the block, and so it made sense that she'd get the assignment no one else wanted (she'd signed up for wolves and got the snake room).

This did not mean that she was pleased about it.

The only thing even remotely good about the assignment was her boss.

Klaus was fair, attentive to her and Marcel's safety, and he didn't tolerate slacking. Those were all qualities that she appreciated and even admired. However, he was also incredibly blunt, bordering on rude quite a bit of the time, and seemed to think that he was always right, which she did not appreciate.

She sighed as she carefully poured the right combination of food into the snake's enclosure, glad that this was the only poisonous snake she had to feed that morning (though more would eat in the afternoon).

"Caroline."

She heard Klaus walked up behind her, and she could practically see his smirk in her mind's eye before she even looked at him. Pasting a smile on her face, she turned to face him. "Yes?"

"The school trip is running about half an hour late, and I'm going to need you to take care of them."

This did not surprise her. Klaus was terrible with people, preferring the non-speaking and highly poisonous animals. He often pushed the group tours, especially the ones with children, onto her and Marcel, her coworker.

"All right," she said agreeably, knowing that he'd rather poke out his own eyeballs than supervise her working with children, and checking the clock.

"Take forty-five minutes for lunch."

"Okay," she said, happy to get away for a break.

"And Caroline?"

"Yes?" she asked, pulling her thick protective gloves off.

"Don't feed the poisonous snakes without back-up in case you get bitten."

"I had back-up."

"Marcel hasn't come in yet."

"I had you," she said, giving him a confused look.

He smiled slightly, clearly about to say something, but seemed to change his mind at the last second. "That's true," he said simply. "But I was in my office. At least do me the courtesy of letting me know if you're about to put your life in danger."

"I was fine," she said irritably.

"Still. Humor me."

She nodded. "Can I take my lunch now?"

"Of course, love."

She huffed at the endearment, though she knew that he used it for most of the women who worked at the zoo (granted, there were only five or six), and caught his smirk in the reflection of the glass as she stalked out.

**XXX**

Two hours later, she bid the children on their field trip goodbye and turned to find Klaus getting ready to shut down the reptile house. She helped him in silence, and he told her that he was going to feed the rest of the snakes and she was free to go.

"Do you need me to spot you in case you get bitten?"

He scoffed. "I'll be fine, love."

She nodded, changing into her street clothes in the bathroom and grabbing her purse, and waving goodbye to Klaus when she walked past him to the door. He turned to look at her, his eyes darkening as he took her in. She'd worn a rather short skirt that day, figuring that her work uniform was a uniform and her street-clothes didn't have to be professional (it was  _hot_ in the summer), and she knew it made her legs look good.

She wasn't all that opposed to his gaze raking over her body until he lost his balance and made too sudden of a movement, the snake in the enclosure a few feet away rearing back in surprise and moving to sink its fangs into Klaus's arm.

She swore as she dropped her bag, rushing over to help and pulling the emergency phone from the wall, listening to it ring.

"Emergency?"

"Reptile house, San Diego Zoo. Employee bitten by tiger snake," she said quickly as she bent over Klaus, who was evening his breathing, both of them trying to remain calm.

"Put the phone down and stay on the line."

She did so, her heart beating fast, and Klaus looked up at her, smiling slightly. "Breathe, love. I'll be fine. Emergency services are close."

"You were bitten by a  _snake_. A  _poisonous_  snake."

"I'm very aware of that," he said through gritted teeth.

She stripped her blouse off and ripped it, very aware of Klaus's eyes on her, but not in any mood to care. She wrapped his arm in the cloth, tightening it securely trying to immobilize the bite.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were worried about me."

"Of course I'm worried about you. You're poisoned."

"I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you," Caroline said, frowning. "You just annoy me. A lot."

 _With your unreasonable amount of attractiveness,_ her mind finished for her, nearly making her huff out loud.

"Dinner Friday after next?" he asked abruptly.

"How did we go from 'I don't hate you' to you asking me out?"

"It seemed like a reasonable jump to me," he said slowly, his eyes fixed on her face despite her shirtless status.

Was he attractive? Yes. Funny? When he felt like it. Nice? Reasonably, at least to her.

Did she like him? More than she wanted to.

But what if it didn't work out? What if they broke up and it got awkward? Zookeeper jobs were very hard to come by, and she was lucky she'd managed to get this one.

"You're my boss," she said, trying to dodge the question, biting her lip and looking away.

"You're getting transferred this Friday. Or they're offering you one, anyway. I thought you knew."

"Nope."

"Well, surprise," he said dryly, shifting uncomfortably.

"Don't move," she reprimanded softly, pressing her hand lightly against his chest.

She heard sirens approaching, and was glad since Klaus seemed to be tiring fast.

"I've been waiting for them to move you. You never wanted to work with reptiles anyway, and you're not bad at following directions when you set your mind to it."

She snorted. "Maybe I just don't like the directions you give me."

"And perhaps I enjoy the way you flush when you think I'm being unreasonable."

"Well, you're a hypocrite. What happened to having a spotter?"

"It would have been fine if you hadn't distracted me. That skirt does look lovely on you."

She pressed her lips together and looked away, trying to fight down the blush staining her cheeks, and he gave her a dimpled smile.

"See? Beautiful."

"You're an ass."

"So, dinner Friday?"

She bit her lip, not answering.

"I'm dying, love. Don't you feel the least bit responsible?"

She snorted. "It's your own fault. I didn't ask you to look at my legs."

"I'd be satisfied with a pity date," he said, his voice teasing.

"Fine," she said, sighing long-sufferingly and trying to fight down a smile. "One pity date. One."

"Of course, love. If you'd like another afterwards, however, all you'd have to do is ask."

That Friday, when they were tangled in the sheets of her bed in her apartment, sweaty and sated, she asked.

* * *

**kc + accidentally summoned a demon**

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson was desperate.

He was not proud to admit it, but it was true. Desperation drove people to do terrible things, and this was no exception.

He stood at the ritual site, noting that all the ingredients were present. Katerina stood at his side, inspecting her nails.

"And you're sure that this will work?"

"Yes. We have everything necessary."

He nodded and watched the girl in the center of the pentagram as the witches chanted around her.

The spell required a woman as a sacrifice with a positive connection to the person that was supposed to be affected, and after Elijah found out that there was a girl in Mystic Falls that had been associated with Tyler Lockwood who his brother had taken a fancy to, he had her taken.

The loss of her life would be unfortunate, but it was for the greater good.

The spell they were casting was known as the Ritual of Redemption. Theoretically, it was supposed to take the spirit of the sacrifice and create a force of good for the recipient.

If it went wrong, however, it was supposed to create a force of great evil.

He watched the girl scream as a blinding light burst out of her body before she crumpled to the ground.

After receiving a nod from the coven leader that the ritual was complete, Elijah rushed over to inspect her, and was surprised to find that she was still breathing. In fact, her heartbeat was strong. He frowned before stiffening, realization dawning on him as he heard a second heartbeat, almost unrecognizable, but nonetheless present.

Of course. The force of good was a child.

Hayley Marshall was carrying his brother's child.

**XXX**

Fools, the lot of them.

She tried to express this, but could only manage to make an odd babbling sound.

There was a reason that the Ritual of Redemption was almost never practiced, and it was because it nearly always failed to follow through on the advertised result unless the target was in love with the sacrifice.

In fact, since the feeling of love was so uncommon among those who generally required such extreme intervention in their life choices, the so-called "Ritual of Redemption" was actually originally used in order to give demons an easy one-way ticket to the land of the living (and she had no interest in using the ticket).

This truth had been lost over time, and apparently the thousand year old vampire hadn't figured out, even now, that he'd picked the wrong girl.

Yes, "Hope" was quite aware of Klaus's infatuation with Caroline Forbes, mostly because she'd heard her incubator complain about the unfairness of it all multiple times, and she was honestly completely baffled as to how Elijah had managed to fuck up so badly.

So, here she was, stuck on the mortal plane in the body of an infant with a ridiculously inappropriate name.

She was as old as the universe itself, and wasn't exactly impatient, but so far, being a baby was incredibly boring. Her "mother" was an incompetent twit in love with the fool who did the ritual, her "father" was, quite frankly, not exactly the type that was redeemable, especially if the tool of redemption was a baby.

It was incredibly frustrating, really.

After three years, seventeen death threats, and a lot of inward facepalming at the entire family's handling of said threats, she was finally able to talk coherently enough to put her plan into action.

The faster it worked, the faster she could leave. She missed alcohol, and she had a lot of television to catch up on.

"Who that?" she asked, pointing at the canvas.

"Her name is Caroline."

"Where?"

"Not here," Klaus said shortly.

"Where?"

"Mystic Falls," he said grumpily.

"Go?"

"I can't do that, sweetheart."

She huffed to herself, sitting down on the hardwood floor. The girl was her only chance, really. There were two ways to go back home: Die before birth in her human vessel, or find Klaus's actual tool of redemption (which she was 99% sure was Caroline Forbes).

Unfortunately, all of her attempts to put herself in enough danger to kick the baby bucket had been thwarted by those around her. She even tried to throw a car and kill her incubator, but when she couldn't actually  _see_ said car she tended to have bad aim.

So, finding Caroline Forbes was her only option.

Her magic wasn't limitless, and there was no way to teleport the girl, so until she could communicate with anyone well enough that they wouldn't think she was repeating baby talk, she had to wait another two years.

Admittedly, as she grew older her life got a bit more entertaining, and once she could speak well enough to communicate in complete sentences, she went into Klaus's office, figuring that he was the most likely to listen to her.

"Not now, love. Daddy's busy."

"Daddy" was unceremoniously flung against the wall, courtesy of magic.

"Hope, no magic in the house."

"Have you ever heard of the Ritual of Redemption?" She asked calmly, sitting on Klaus's office chair.

Klaus looked like he was about to reprimand her, but she narrowed her eyes and all of the furniture floated a few inches off of the ground.

"No," he said, after clearly considering his options.

"The Ritual of Redemption is based on the idea of love being redemption. Elijah heard that the ritual existed, mixed up Hayley and Caroline, and sacrificed Hayley to summon a force of redemption. However, since you didn't love Hayley, you ended up with demon spawn, i.e. me."

"Beg pardon?"

"To summarize: Your idiot brother summoned me, a demon, by accident when he was trying to cause your redemption."

"Hope, love, are you su–"

"My name is not Hope, you are not my father, and I'd like you to find Caroline Forbes and convince her to declare her love with you so that I can go back home."

"I can't–"

"Why do you give a shit? You're Klaus Mikaelson. Get it together."

"I was about to say that I can't believe Elijah would be that stupid."

"Yeah, neither could I. You'd think that after four hundred years of experience, he would have learned not to trust Katherine Pierce."

"Katerina...of course…"

"No time for brooding. You've done enough of that. Let's get your daggers, put your fuckwit of a brother down for a nice nap, and get the fuck out of here, please and thank you."

* * *

**Carol Lockwood objects to KC relationship and holds a town hall meeting about it. Heavily inspired by Gilmore Girls. I'm not even sorry.**

* * *

Caroline sighed, re-crossing her legs and smoothing her sundress over them, resisting the urge to lean back in her chair.

The reigning Miss Mystic Falls does not slump, after all.

She glanced at Klaus out of the corner of her eye, who was a few benches away on his phone (why had he even  _come_?), and he looked up when he felt her eyes on him, giving her a dimpled smirk before turning back to whatever he was doing.

Carol Lockwood had been talking for what felt like hours, although when she checked the clock it had only been forty-eight minutes. It was a town meeting, which in towns like Mystic Falls meant that pretty much everyone went. They discussed "important" subjects, like the current progress of the Mystic Falls Beautification Committee on achieving their goals, an item-by-item inventory of the donations for this season's town auction, and whether the wild animals that kept attacking the town's population had actually been dealt with.

It sounded like Carol was finally about to close up the meeting when she announced that there was a final order of business.

"I'd like to bring to the floor a discussion about the possible negative influence of the Chair of the–" she checked her sheet briefly, "-Mystic Falls Beautification Committee–"

Caroline's head whipped up so hard it almost hurt as she stared at Carol Lockwood.

"-and the Director of the Policeman's Yearly Raffle, the High School Senior Prom for the last three years running–"

Caroline felt her eyes growing wider as the mayor spoke.

"-the Student Council President, Captain of our Cheer Squad, which has won the championship for both years under her leadership and is well on its way to earning a third–"

What could Carol Lockwood want to talk about concerning  _her_?

"-and the previous Miss Mystic Falls, a highly regarded position with a long history in the town, among other titles, starting a relationship with someone who not only does not value the history of our town, but might distract her from her prior commitments, which almost assuredly would derail the progress of any and all organizations she belongs to while also throwing the calendar of our beloved town into a disorganized chaos."

"Excuse me?" Caroline screeched, but everyone seemed to ignore her as Carol Lockwood kept talking, shuffling her notes.

Who could they be talking about, anyway? Unless…

She turned to look at Klaus, who looked almost as confused as she did, though not nearly as annoyed.

"The relationship that we have all feared for some time has emerged, as was seen three days ago at the Miss Mystic Pageant, an event organized by the girl in question-"

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked, trying to talk over Carol. "I'm not dating anyone!"

Carol still ignored her.

"-and we need to carefully consider whether or not we can support this as a community–"

"Um, we're sitting  _right here_ ," Caroline said, gesturing to her and Klaus.

"Yes, we see you, and you just admitted you were seeing each other with that statement. Now, as a member of the town, you are welcome to voice your opinion-"

"My  _opinion_?"

"I open the floor for discussion," Carol Lockwood said, and hands immediately flew up all over the room, including Elena's and Damon's, who were sitting a few seats away.

"Okay, I'll start," Carol said, waving everyone to put their hands down, but Elena interrupted, refusing to hold back her thoughts (as usual).

"What are you talking about? Caroline hates Klaus."

There was some scattered laughter from around the room, and Damon sighed, patting Elena's knee as though a bit embarrassed by her behavior. "No, she doesn't."

"Um, yeah she does. She's told me."

"Nonetheless," Carol said, speaking over Elena's protests (helped by the microphone attached to the podium), "I must implore all of you to think of the consequences when this relationship inevitably sours, as most of Caroline's relationships do–"

" _What_?"

"We're all going to inevitably have to choose between Caroline and Klaus, and while almost the entire town's position would have been perfectly clear merely days ago, just the fact that evidence her questionable taste level has arisen–"

"Um, I dated your son," Caroline pointed out.

"Exactly," Carol said with a cold smile. "This, combined with Klaus Mikaelson's tendency to murder everyone that disagrees with him would lead to him being an acceptable choice to side with for fear of him targeting our loved ones–"

"If I may interject my opinion," Klaus said sarcastically. "I would advise that you all do stay on Caroline's side, as when our relationship 'inevitably' goes sour, it will most likely be my fault anyway."

"You aren't a member of this town, as previously stated, so you don't get a vote," Carol said briskly. "Now, after considering these consequences, we must bring the subject to a vote."

"Um, seriously? Exactly  _none_  of you get a say in my love life," Caroline snapped before catching Klaus's smirk at her accidental admission. "Or lack thereof," she hastily added.

"Now, Caroline, this could have serious consequences–"

"Mrs. Lockwood, I think you may be overreacting," Stefan said, and Caroline whipped around, frowning at the entrance of her friend, who she hadn't noticed had entered. "Caroline and Klaus's relationship wouldn't be a concern for the town."

"I strongly disagree," Carol said. "If they broke up, Klaus would have the ability to chase Caroline out of town, and–"

"I told you all, you're supposed to be on Caroline's side," Klaus reiterated, and Carol Lockwood sighed long-sufferingly.

"Either way, if Caroline moved, the town would fall into chaos."

"We're not even dating!" Caroline shouted, and everyone turned to look at her. "Well, we're not," she repeated a bit lamely, shooting Klaus a sideways glance.

"This is ridiculous, Carol. We shouldn't get a vote in Blondie's personal life, no matter how much of a train wreck it'll be," Damon said, and Caroline groaned.

"I have a powerpoint presentation queued up in case you all need more evidence–"

"A  _chart_?"

"This is ridiculous," Klaus said, and despite his normal volume, everyone fell silent. "This is not your relationship. This is our relationship, and you do not have a say in anything that Caroline may or may not do, and you most  _definitely_ do not have a say in my life. If you attempt to interfere again, I will murder anyone and everyone you have ever spoken to. The only reason you're alive at the moment is because Caroline would object to your inner organs framed as artwork on the city's walls. Do you understand?"

"It's not even a relationship," Caroline said again, and again there were scattered snickers and scoffs around the room. "This is bullshit. I am so done," she said, turning and stalking out of the hall, slamming the front doors behind her.

She was only halfway home when Klaus caught up to her, and she froze.

"What do you want?"

"I didn't organize that," he said quickly, and Caroline snorted.

"I know. You don't really do tacky small town events."

"That's true. However, once you left, most of the town was quite vocal about you being responsible enough to make your own decisions. Well, except the doppelganger, but she's not exactly an expert on decision-making."

Caroline tried to restrain a snort. Elena was her friend, after all, and it would be rude to talk shit about her, especially to  _Klaus_.

"Well, I'm glad that someone was on my side."

"Yes, I'll have complimentary Team Caroline ribbons sent to all of them by tomorrow morning."

"I really hope you're joking."

He shrugged. "Perhaps, perhaps not."

"We're not dating," she said again.

"I'm not sure about that, love. We did have a date, and if I'm not mistaken you had quite a bit of fun."

"True," she said, trying to remember why she was pretending that Tyler hadn't  _totally_ fucked Hayley off in the mountains.

"So, perhaps you'd be open to another?" he asked hopefully, his hands in his pockets as he walked beside her.

"Maybe," she said. "I'll think about it."

He gave her a dimpled smile. "Well, that's progress, I suppose."

She gave him a small smile back. "Yeah. I guess it is."


	65. Well, It's Not a Sex Toy - Laundry Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Klaus has been away and when he comes back, he found that Caroline broke the rules... Smut.  
> 2\. Klaus and Caroline have some studying fun in the dormitory laundry room during quiet hours. Smut.

 

* * *

**"Something absolutely raunchy" + "Hairbrush spanking" This prompt contains double penetration with a non-traditional object. Please don't try this at home unless you know what you're doing lol**

* * *

Caroline unzipped her dress, letting it pool around her feet on the lush carpet and stepping out of it. She turned to look in the mirror, gasping softly when she saw that Klaus had been waiting in the doorway, his dark eyes raking up and down her form.

"Hey," she said, making eye contact through the mirror, feeling a blush creep up along her pale skin. "You're back."

She was in so much trouble.

"I told you I would be."

"Not until tomorrow," she said, picking up the hairbrush from the vanity and beginning to brush her hair out, the waves tumbling around her shoulders.

"Is that a problem?"

"No. Just a nice surprise," she said lightly, trying to figure out a reasonable explanation for the hairbrush having her arousal's scent all over it.

As soon as he walked to her he'd know that she hadn't exactly followed directions (though hairbrushes weren't sex toys, and therefore technically acceptable, it definitely violated his intention with the 'no-touching-while-I'm-away' rule), and he had promised her consequences should she disobey.

She should have known he'd come home earlier than he'd planned. He usually gave himself more than enough time at the various council meetings to finish whatever he had planned, but he also often stayed there until his flight to explore the area (and pick up presents), rather than flying home early. However, he'd implied that he might check up on her before he returned (though she'd assumed that it would be through texts or phone calls).

She bit her lip, setting the brush down and turning to face him, her eyes lowered. "How was it?"

"Just fine, love. The werewolf pack agreed to my proposal quickly. It was an easy negotiation."

He walked to her, and she felt her undead heart thumping slowly but steadily in her chest as he cupped her chin, stroking his thumb along her cheek as he tilted her face to look at him.

"You seem unhappy. Is everything all right?"

She leaned into his touch, letting her eyes close contentedly, savoring the affection while she could. "Everything's fine. I'm just tired."

"Are you?" he asked, his voice silky, and she felt a stab of arousal hit her at the apex of her thighs.

"Yes."

He nodded and moved his hands down to her waist, pressing his lips to her forehead and inhaling her scent. "I smell like an airport, so I'm going to shower," he mumbled against her skin.

"All right," she said, feeling the relief wash over her. She'd have time to clean the brush and he wouldn't be any the wiser.

"I'd like you to go and wait for me. You may lie down if you'd like, but tell me, Caroline: Did you think of me when you fucked yourself with the pathetic little tool on your vanity?"

She blushed. "Yes," she said softly, not seeing the point in denying it.

"At least you're not a liar in addition to being a greedy little slut," he said casually, almost affectionately, the tone a direct contrast to the anger in his eyes and he squeezed her ass roughly before pulling away, an ache building in her center from his touch. "Though you did lie by omission, I suppose."

"I'm sorry."

He scoffed and stepped back, smacking her lightly on the ass as he walked by her, making her squeak in surprise.

"Go wait. Bring the hairbrush," he ordered as he walked away. "And do not undress. I do love to see the marks from my strikes that bloom on your skin contrast with the pretty lace before they heal."

She sighed as she grabbed the offending object off of her vanity, regretting that she'd given into her impulsivity. Klaus had turned on the shower, and she heard the water pattering against the tiled walls of their ensuite as she walked into the bedroom from the closet, setting the hairbrush on the side table.

She curled up on top of their comforter, shifting to get comfortable and facing towards the bathroom door. She felt the ache begin to thrum between her thighs as she anticipated what would happen when he came out. Would he make her fuck herself with the brush after he spanked her? Or maybe he'd keep her on her knees with her head buried in the pillows while he fucked her with it from behind.

By the time the door opened, releasing the heat of steam into their bedroom, she was rubbing her thighs together, desperate for friction, knowing she shouldn't touch herself if she didn't want her consequences to be even more severe than they already were.

Klaus walked out in only a towel, fastened low on his hips, and let it fall to the floor as he pinned her with his gaze. "Hands and knees."

Caroline scrambled to obey, her fingers digging into the soft blanket. She shivered as he ran his fingertip down the skin of her ass and thigh, goosebumps appearing in its wake, sending a stab of arousal to her core.

"I'm sorry," she said, her apology feeble even to her own ears.

"But isn't it easier to ask forgiveness than permission?"

There was no right answer to that, she knew.

"No smart answer for me today, love?"

"No," she said quietly.

"Twenty," he said, his voice so soft that she wouldn't have heard it if she wasn't a vampire. "Ten for disobeying, and ten for attempting to lie about it. Count. Thank me for each correction. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

For some reason, she hadn't expected the first strike to feel so...smooth. Klaus's palm was usually warm, but the back of the brush was a cool, smooth plastic, the surface making a harsh slap that echoed in the room.

"One. Thank you for the correction," she said, her voice catching in her throat, the pleasurable pain of it making her core clench.

She counted two more before she was squirming slightly, her core aching for his touch. He seemed to have noticed too, because he reached to tug the lace of her thong aside and trail a finger along her slit, making a soft tutting sound as she took a sharp breath. "Look how wet you are for me. Perhaps this isn't much of a punishment, hmm? Do you like it when I mark your arse with this pathetic little toy?"

"Yes," she said, letting out a harsh moan as he brought the brush down on her ass again. "Four. Thank you for the correction."

"Good girl," he whispered, pressing his fingertip to her rapidly healing skin before bringing the brush down again.

"Five. Thank you for the correction."

She quivered as he continued to spank her, arousal coating the inside of her thighs by the time he reached the last stroke.

"Twenty. Thank you for the correction."

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he asked, his voice still casual.

"Yes. Please."

"Beg."

"Please fuck me."

"Now Caroline, I think we can do better than that, can't we?"

She bit her lip, shifting slightly on the bed. "I missed you so much when you were gone. I missed how wet I get when you look at me, the way your voice makes me ache for you...Fucking myself with that didn't feel nearly as good as your cock inside of me. I need you. Please…"

"Are you going to scream for me, love?" he asked, and she vaguely noticed that he seemed to be moving.

"If that's what you want."

She heard him laugh quietly, and he ran a finger down her spine, making her shiver. "Such a perfect little slut, so good at saying the things you know will make me indulge you…"

Caroline shifted, her center clenching with need, and she flushed slightly. She always felt so  _filthy_ from his words, felt almost ashamed of how wet they made her, and she loved the way he spoke them, the way he  _made_ her desperate for his touch.

"Will you let me try something, Caroline?"

"Yes."

"So desperate for my touch you'll do anything, hmm? You haven't even heard what I want to do to that perfect arse of yours."

He pushed a finger inside of her, and she clenched around it, rolling her hips back against his hand. "Tell me," she said breathlessly. "Please."

"I want to take this pathetic excuse for an imitation of my cock and fuck you with it while I take your arse with my cock, make you hold on to the endboard of our bed while your knees buckle, your fingernails digging into it while you beg me for more."

She took a sharp breath, and couldn't help but imagine how it would  _feel_ , and she moaned softly at the image he'd painted in her head. "I'd like that," she said, pressing her hips back against the heel of his hand as he bent his fingertips to brush against her walls.

"Would you?"

"Yes, Klaus. Please…"

"So desperate," he said, and she could hear the smirk in his tone.

She moaned when he took his fingers out, but felt the slightly cold sensation of lubricant being applied carefully to her ass, his fingers circling her back entrance, and she let out a soft gasp when he pressed a finger inside of her, her pussy clenching.

"More, please. Klaus, I need more."

"Impatient little slut," he muttered even as he pressed another finger inside of her, reaching to rub her clit with his other hand while he stretched her. "Stand up, love," he said, pulling his fingers out. "Move to the end of the bed and grab the frame."

She did so, her knees buckling as she stood, and he grabbed the lube and the brush, pressing her back to his front and splaying one of his hands on her stomach to steady her. The tip of his cock pressed against her back entrance, and he slowly pushed inside of her making them both groan and the sensation. She swore softly under her breath, and she felt him smile against her neck and he scraped his blunt teeth across the skin.

"All right?" he asked before tugging her earlobe with his teeth, his tongue soothing the bite a moment later.

"Yes. More, please."

He smirked again, sucking at her neck as he slowly pushed the brush inside of her, bristles facing away, his hand carefully keeping them from scraping against her sensitive skin.

She'd never felt so  _full,_ so complete, and she swore colorfully, mixing it with begging and whimpering his name as she rolled her hips, trying to get friction.

"Fuck me," she begged, her voice needy and breathless.

It started off slow as though Klaus thought he'd break her, his thrusts long and deep, and she clenched around the handle of the brush, whispering to him that she wanted him to fuck her harder and faster, needed him to  _move_.

The slap of skin against skin soon echoed around the room, Caroline's loud moans and pleading much louder, and she felt her core tighten as she approached the edge.

"Do you like this, my filthy little whore? The way that I fuck you hard with this pathetic substitute for my cock while I take your tight arse? You're so loud, so needy, so  _desperate._ Think of what it would be like to be completely full. Would you like that? I don't like to share my toys, but I could be convinced to let you beg another man to fuck your arse while I take you from the front. Imagine that for me, love."

She moaned as her body grew taut, so close to her release, and she reached to rub her clit as he continued to fuck her hard. The sensation of it all was almost overwhelming, and she tipped her neck to the side as an invitation. "Please…"

She felt him bury his fangs in her neck, his wrist moving to press against her mouth so that she could bite into him, and she felt herself shatter. The orgasm was the most intense that she'd had in her life, her pussy clenching around the hairbrush he was fucking her with, as her ass tightened around his cock, her body shaking with the pleasure of it as her head tipped back against his shoulder, her knees buckling.

He supported her with the hand splayed on her stomach, and she felt him come inside of her as he drank from her, the hairbrush clattering to the floor. Their breathing was ragged, and he rested his forehead against her shoulder, grabbing the bedpost in one hand to steady them, his front still pressing against her back.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes, his sweat-slicked body pressing pleasantly against hers, and she eventually pulled away, turning to press her lips against his, her arms winding around his neck.

His hands settled on her hips as he returned her kisses, tugging her lower lip between his teeth as he pulled away.

"We're doing that again."

"So demanding," he teased, capturing her lips for another kiss, and she pulled away after a few moments.

"Please?"

"I'll consider it if you're a good girl for me this week."

She scoffed and pushed him away, rolling her eyes. "All right. I'm done playing for the night. Shower, then bed. I'm exhausted and you owe me cuddling."

"Missed me?"

"Always."

* * *

**Hiiii :) First of all I'd like to say your writing and smut is amazing and I'm so happy you're a part of this fandom and its crazy how prolific you are, thank you! Secondly I was wondering if you could do Klaroline smut on a washing machine or tumbledryer? Something that spins basically lol. Thanks xx / Can I please request a drabble where Klaus bets Caroline that she can't stay quiet during sex. They settle the bet by fucking in her dorm room with the door slightly ajar, and Klaus is determined to win by making it extra dirty. Thank you!**

* * *

"Not right now, Klaus. I have to do laundry," Caroline said, dodging Klaus's grab for her waist as she picked up her hamper and moved past him.

"Fine. I'll come with you."

"You don't have to. I'm just going to drop it off."

"And walk all four flights up stairs back here? Wouldn't it make more sense just to wait there?"

She bit her lip, shifting the hamper from one hip to the other. "Okay. Fine. Grab my flashcards, though. You're supposed to be helping me study."

"As you wish."

"Damn right. And put the thong you thought I didn't see you steal back in the hamper."

He rolled his eyes long-sufferingly and pulled the lace out of his back pocket, dropping it in her hamper and grinning at her returning sniff of derision.

She walked out without another word, brushing off his attempts to carry her hamper for her down the stairs for her ("I'm not going to fall you ass") and bickering with him good-naturedly until they got to the laundry room where he sat on the provided couch and waited for her while she loaded two washing machines and sunk down next to him, leaning against the armrest and propping her bare feet in his lap, her skirt riding up around her thighs.

"You already know these," he said, flipping through her flashcards and grinning when she glared at him.

"Test me again."

"Why, love? It's pointless for you and rather boring for me."

"All right, how about we implement a reward system."

"I'm listening."

"Every time I get one right, you get to give me a kiss. We'll add them up at the end. I feel like doing it every time I'm right will throw me off."

"I  _get_ to?"

"Would you rather we do footrubs? Those heels you like  _kill_ my feet, and I know how much you love those."

"On one condition."

"What's that?"

"If you get them all right in a row, I get to bend you over one of those washing machines, flip your skirt up, and–"

"It's quiet hours for finals week," she said, her eyes going wide. "And people live  _literally_ right on the other side of the wall."

"Well, you'll just have to be quiet then, no matter how difficult it is for you."

"It's not that hard," she mumbled petulantly.

"We'll have to risk it then, won't we?"

"Fine," she mumbled.

He gave her a wide, satisfied smirk and flipped over the first card. "Applied research."

"Scientific study to solve practical problems."

"Correct. Encoding."

"The processing of information so that you remember it."

"Yes. Egocentrism?"

He went through all the cards once, gave her an "I-told-you-so' look when she got them all on the first try, and set the flashcards aside. "I believe I owe you a reward now."

"You mean that you owe yourself a reward for testing me."

"Details," he said carelessly, pushing her feet away and offering her his hand to help her up.

She grinned and let him pull her to her feet and into his arms, catching her lips with his. His hand reached to cup her cheek, and she returned the kiss enthusiastically, moaning as he backed her up against the still vibrating washing machine.

"Shhh, love. Quiet, remember?" he whispered against her lips as he pulled her on top of the machine.

"Sorry," she said, her eyes falling closed as her head tipped back and he began to kiss her neck.

"I don't mind, love. You're the one who's concerned about being heard."

She let out a soft gasp as his tongue brushed a particularly sensitive spot before his teeth scraped across her skin, making her shiver. The washing machine rumbling under her rubbed up against her center through the thin scrap of fabric covering the sensitive skin, and Klaus's finger moved to hook around the lace and tug it slightly so that he could rub her clit.

An almost embarrassingly loud moan escaped her as she rolled her hips against his hand. She felt his stubble scratch against her neck as he smirked. "Quiet," he whispered.

Damn that accent.

"Klaus," she moaned softly, her breath catching as he licked the hollow of her throat, and she let out a soft cry as he pulled his hand away from her heat to grab her ass and pull her forward. She could feel the bulge in his jeans press against her, the friction making her dig her nails into his back through his shirt as she rolled her hips.

She moaned loudly as he bit her ear, and her legs wrapped around his waist.

Klaus laughed quietly, and she huffed. "Stop making fun of me. It's not my fault."

"I'm not making fun of you, love. I quite like it, especially since it means that I'm winning."

"Winning what?"

"Oh, I thought that this was a competition," he said before licking the shell of her ear.

"What kind of competition?" she asked breathlessly.

"You're supposed to stay quiet."

"What do I get?"

"You only get something if you win."

She took a shaky breath as Klaus tugged her to the edge of the washer. "Okay."

"We'll start off easy shall we?" he asked as he moved away, ignoring her soft whine of protest. "Touch yourself for me, love."

"That's easy?" she asked, though her hand was already wandering beneath her skirt, her eyelids drooping as she rubbed her clit under the lace.

"Spread your legs more, sweetheart."

She bit her lip and obligingly moved her knees further apart, moaning as the machine moved under her, the surface of it creating pleasurable friction as it shook against her. She opened her eyes slowly as her hand moved between her legs, and her breath caught as she saw Klaus stroking his cock as he watched her, eyes dark and wanting.

She licked her lips as she watched him, a flush staining her cheeks at the heat in his gaze, her finger still moving against her clit as she rolled her hips against the machine.

Suddenly, the box bucked under her and stopped moving, and a loud beep interrupted the coil that had been building in her stomach. Scowling, she moved off the machine and flipped it open, moving the clothes to the dryer, very aware of Klaus's eyes on her as she moved.

She closed the washer door and bent to customize the settings on the dryer. As soon as she pressed start, she felt Klaus's hand pressing softly against her back, keeping her bent over the machine. Klaus tugged her thong down around her knees, pushing a finger inside of her, and she moved move her arm to rest under her mouth to stifle her moans.

"Now, none of that, love. That's cheating," he said softly, and she moved her arm away from her lips, gritting her teeth as she heard his jeans unzip, the tip of his cock soon pressing against her wet entrance.

"God, Klaus…"

She could almost see his smirk in her mind's eye as he pushed inside of her, and she gasped as he filled her completely, clenching around him. The dryer was shaking underneath her, stimulating her sensitive nipples, and she bit her lip hard to restrain a loud moan as he began to move.

Her breasts rubbed against the machine with each of his thrusts, her fingers curling around the top of the dryer for leverage as her knees buckled. "You're so beautiful, Caroline. I love the way you look like this, bent over and moaning for me."

His voice was soft, but she moaned at the tone, the need dripping from his words, and she turned slightly to look at him, but something caught her eye.

"Oh my god, Klaus, you left the door open."

"Is that a problem? If you're quiet enough, no one will hear."

She let out a strangled moan as his cock hit her g-spot, and she felt herself shake as her orgasm built inside of her. She wasn't about to stop to close the damn door.

Especially when the idea of someone stumbling in on Klaus taking her from behind in the laundry room was oddly appealing.

He seemed to have either guessed or noticed her change of heart, because he reached to push his fingers in between the dryer and her body, rubbing her clit with his finger. "Or perhaps you don't mind in the least? Do you want to be caught, Caroline?"

"Klaus…"

"That sounds like a yes," he said, and she could hear the smug smile in his voice as he sped up his movements, the slap of his skin on hers echoing through the room along with the rumble of the dryer. "Is it?"

"I don't know," she panted distractedly, shutting her eyes as her impending release built inside of her.

"Are you sure? I think you might like the idea of someone coming to check up on who's disturbing quiet hours only to find you moaning my name while I take you from behind. You're so wonderfully loud, sweetheart. I love the way you scream for me."

She cursed under her breath as she felt the coil tighten in her lower belly. Klaus seemed to sense how close she was because he tugged her hair lightly as he pinched her clit and she tipped over the edge, abandoning all attempts at being quiet and moaning his name as she clenched around him.

He mumbled her name a few seconds later as he came, his nails digging into her sides, the pain sending shocks of pleasure to her pussy as she came down from her high.

She heard the zip of his jeans as she pulled her thong back in place and smoothed her skirt, turning around to kiss him again, breaking away with a small squeak when there was a loud knock on the door and it opened.

It was the RA from the floor right above the laundry rooms, who looked a bit peeved that she'd been bothered. "Hey, someone called the RA phone to say they heard screaming down here. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. We're fine. Totally fine. Just, you know, stubbed my toe on the dryer."

The RA raised an eyebrow, clearly trying not to smile. "All right, well, if it happens again try to keep it down."

"Yeah. Sorry," Caroline said, a flush creeping up her cheeks as the RA closed the door again.

"Oh my god, that was mortifying."

Klaus just laughed, sinking back down on the couch and raising his arm so that she could lean into his side.

"So, test me again?"

"But you know these," Klaus said exasperatedly. "We've been over them at least twenty times."

"Good thing I have more, then," Caroline said, pulling out another ring of flashcards, her neat handwriting covering the backs.

"And what do you get if you get all of them right in one go?" Klaus asked, flipping to the first one.

"I'm sure you'll think of something."


	66. Sorry, Officer - Pay Me - Leaving Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abridged Summaries:  
> 1\. Caroline is very sorry, Officer. Smut.  
> 2\. Klaroline play strip Monopoly.  
> 3\. Sequel to Parent-Teacher conference in Ch. 52. Smut.

 

* * *

**AU/AH klaus is new to MF and is a cop so he's training with Liz, Caroline seduces him, smut ensues**

* * *

Based on a true story: Caroline hits a police car, and it was a TOTAL accident, okay?

_Idk Bon pretty sure hes just trying to get into ur p-_

Caroline swore colorfully as she hit the brakes of her car and dropped her phone on the passenger's seat, but the damage had already been done. She got out and walked around the car, praying that whatever small vehicle she'd hit when backing out of her parking space was covered by insurance.

She groaned out loud when she saw that she had, in fact, hit a police cruiser.

 _Please don't be my mother's police car_ , she begged silently, squeezing her eyes shut as she heard the driver's side open.

The driver walked around, and she cracked an eye open to see who it was.

No. Fucking. Way.

It was Hot Trainee. She had no idea what Hot Trainee's actual name was, but she felt the moniker that she and Bonnie had given him suited him well. Sandy blonde curls, blue eyes, annoyingly sexy accent…

"Well done, love," he said dryly.

...Although she had never quite decided whether the accent was worth the words that were paired with it.

"Thanks. I do try," she said under her breath as she inspected the damage (minimal; just a bit of scraped paint).

"You're Liz's daughter, right? Caroline?"

"Not on purpose."

He snorted, pulling out his phone. "Well, would you like to contact her, or shall I?"

"I guess it would be useless to ask if you could pretend it was a hit and run?" she asked hopefully.

"Are you asking me to break the law?"

She shrugged, pulling out her phone to take pictures of the damage to both cars, already figuring it was a lost cause. "Not really. I mean, unless you actually would."

"I would if I could. I'm going to need your insurance information."

Caroline grumbled to herself as she walked around to the passenger's side and fished through the glove compartment for the papers, as well as a pen and her emergency sticky notes.

"Here you go," she said, writing out her information and handing it to him.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"My name's Caroline," she said, trying to keep the edge out of her voice.

"All right then, Caroline," he said, and she shivered at the way her name rolled off of his tongue.

He seemed to have noticed, because a small smirk was curling around his lips, and she tried to suppress the tug of attraction in her lower belly, the way she suddenly felt oddly exposed.

"Can you maybe not mention in your report that I was texting while driving?" she asked, giving him a winning smile to deflect the heat creeping under her skin.

"Oh, love, shouldn't have told me that," he said, smirking.

_Oh shit, he didn't notice…_

"I was joking?" she tried, giving him a sweet smile.

"Is that you resisting arrest?"

"Seriously? You're kidding, right? You can't arrest me," she snapped, the smile dropping from her face as she scowled at him.

"Actually, I can. However, I would be willing to let you off in exchange for one small favor."

She stood up slowly from the angle where she was snapping a picture of the scraped paint on her lower bumper, pretending not to notice the way his eyes lingered over the way her jeans clung to her ass. "I'm listening," she growled.

"Nothing specific as of now."

She bit her lip, her eyes narrowed. "Fine, but nothing sexual or that involves me breaking the law."

"Now, do you really think that low of me?'

"You're a police officer in Virginia," she said dryly.

"I feel as though I should take offense to that," he muttered before finishing writing down the contact information for the police department's insurance policy. "All right. I'll see you soon, Caroline."

She didn't know why the heat creeped up her cheeks at the way he said her name, the way he  _looked_  at her, but she found herself muttering a goodbye and getting in her car, pressing her palms to her cheeks hoping to cool them down.

It wasn't until she was halfway out of the parking lot that she realized that she hadn't even asked Hot Trainee for his name.

She picked up the insurance card once she'd pulled into the driveway (ignoring the fifth consecutive call from her mother, figuring that she could get yelled at later), and scanned it for Hot Trainee's name.

Niklaus Mikaelson.

She said it once, testing it out on her tongue, and found that it didn't sound all that bad.

**XXX**

It had been two weeks and she hadn't heard a word from Niklaus the Hot Trainee, but she had accidentally-on-purpose scheduled half of her community service shifts at the police station (her punishment for her accidental-actual-accident) to coincide with his.

It wasn't stalking. It was  _investigating._

She was, in fact, fairly sure that he had rescheduled the shifts she hadn't picked to coincide with hers when he had mysteriously started turning up on Mondays and Thursdays instead of Tuesdays and Fridays.

They sometimes caught each other's gaze in the halls, and sometimes he'd make small talk with her, a small smile playing on his lips while he undressed her with his eyes.

He told her to call him "Klaus" and sometimes dragged the tip of his finger along her waist as they passed in the hall, clearly enjoying how her skin would prickle into goosebumps under his touch. She gave as good as she got, casually touching him in the arm or giving him semi-secret smiles when she passed him having a conversation with another person.

Summer was almost over by the time he mentioned anything about their accident in the parking lot, and she was going back to Whitmore for her sophomore year in just over a month when he finally texted her.

_I'd like to call in my favor, if that's all right love?_

She texted back immediately.  _What is it?_

_I need a date._

_We agreed on nothing sexual._

_A friendly date. I'm required to have a plus one to the police department's yearly raffle. I believe that you organize it?_

She bit her lip. Would it really be so bad to be his "friendly" plus one? The sexual tension had been almost unbearable, and if she played her cards right (and he wasn't a total douchecanoe), she might even get a quick summer fuck before being subjected to the frat boys of Whitmore. Lord knew that wouldn't exactly be the worst thing in the world.

And really, she rationalized, it's not like she didn't have to go anyway.

_Yes, I do. For the record, plus ones are strongly encouraged, not required, but fine. Pick me up at four._

_I look forward to it,_ he texted back.

She ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Hopefully he wouldn't mind her having to move around and make sure everything was running smoothly.

Or maybe he had a thing for her ordering people around.

Or a thing for ordering people around himself.

She felt an ache begin between her thighs just thinking about the clink of metal around her wrists while the voices from the party filtered through the closed office door, the way his hot breath would make her shiver as he whispered the filthy things he'd like to do, the ways he'd punish her for her wrongdoing…

God, she was  _so_ fucked.

**XXX**

All she could think as she laughed at one of the mayor's jokes was that the tension between her and Klaus, who was standing next to her with his arm in a perfectly chaste place on her waist, was going to kill her.

He had been nothing but a gentleman all night, and it was driving her crazy. He'd been sending her heated looks, the heat of his palm burning through the thin fabric of her dress, and it was all she could do not to drag him into the nearest office and either tell him to tone down the sex voice or just take her against the wall and get it over with because she had  _seriously_ not signed up for this level of sexual tension.

When the mayor finally decided to move on, Caroline hissed to Klaus to follow her, and they slipped out as discreetly as possible, weaving through the corridors to the office he shared with two other officers, both of whom were still at the party.

"What's wrong, love?"

She shivered, though she stood toe-to-toe with him, their noses only inches apart. "Nothing's wrong," she said, moving her hand to rest on his chest, and he raised an eyebrow, his hot breath landing on her lips.

"Oh?"

"Do you have your handcuffs?" she asked, her voice dropping to a seductive lilt.

"They're in the drawer of my desk. Why?"

His tone was cautious, but she could see his eyes darkening, could practically feel his need for her rolling off of him in waves.

"I've been a very bad girl, Officer."

His mouth opened and closed a few times before he swallowed audibly. "Are you certain, Caroline?"

"I don't know. I think that's up to you, isn't it? After all, you're the one who's supposed to be punishing me."

His lips crashed down on hers almost as soon as the last word was out of her mouth, his tongue pushing inside her mouth, tracing the back of her teeth. She moaned against him, her hands winding into the front of his shirt, and his hands moved to cup her ass over her dress. He pushed her towards his desk, his teeth moving to nip at her neck before he turned her to face the desk.

"Hands behind your back," he said, his voice sharp, and she obeyed, rubbing her thighs together as he walked to the desk drawer, and she heard it slide open along with the clink of metal.

Klaus set the key on the desk in front of her and arranged her hands so that she could slip out of the cuffs before fastening them around her wrists. She could hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke. "You have the right to remain silent, though I'd obviously prefer you didn't."

Caroline felt her face heat at the teasing note in his voice, the implication clear, and she moaned softly as he hiked the dress up around her hips. A sharp intake of breath escaped him when he saw the distinct lack of fabric underneath, and she smirked.

"And nothing under your dress too, love? Planned to seduce me, did you? Naughty girl…"

She spread her legs slightly, hoping to encourage him along without having to ask, but he simply trailed a finger along the inside of her thigh, so deliciously close to her center but without giving her any relief. "Klaus, please," she whispered, her head dropping as the pad of his finger brushed along her entrance.

"I thought I was 'Officer'," he said, the smugness coming through clearly.

"Please, Officer. I know that I was bad," she panted, moaning softly as he pinched her clit lightly, her legs shuddering as she tried to stay upright. "I know that I need to be punished."

He chuckled, the sound rough and lust-filled, and he bit her lightly on the neck from behind as he teased her soaking entrance with his fingers.

She squirmed against his hand as he pushed two fingers inside of her, the metal of the cuffs clinking as she moved her hands. There was heat and electricity crackling under her skin, her body flushed from his touch. She wondered how she must look, dress hiked around her waist and handcuffed while Klaus fingerfucked her from behind.

Caroline could feel the bulge of his hard cock through his jeans as he pressed himself against her for friction, groaning.

"You want my cock in you, don't you Caroline?"

She moaned in answer, nodding as she rolled her hips against his hand, seeking the friction he wasn't quite giving her.

"Perhaps that's not quite enough of a punishment then, is it?"

"Please, Officer. I'll be good."

"But it's a reward for bad behavior."

"Please," she whimpered again as he curled his fingers against her g-spot, her knees buckling as she strained against the cool metal of the cuffs, her core clenching as her release built slowly.

"What was that?"

"Please," she repeated, and she moaned at the loss of his fingers as he pulled them away before gasping softly as she heard him unbuckle his belt and free his erection from the confines of his jeans before pushing inside of her.

They both groaned softly as he filled her, her body shuddering as he grabbed her hips to support her. "Fuck, Caroline," he mumbled, and she heard him groan low in his throat.

"Move, please," she gasped out, clenching around him, her release building as he began to thrust inside of her, his movements hard and rough, and she moaned loudly as he hit her g-spot, vaguely realizing how loud she must be, but not in any state to care.

He reached to rub her clit as he fucked her, and she mumbled a stream of filthy words and desperate pleading for more before she felt his movements speed up, his cock slamming into her hard enough to make her knees buckle as she clenched her eyes shut.

"Come for me, Caroline," he growled, and she felt the arousal tighten almost painfully in her lower belly at the almost primal sound of the words, her body shuddering as she tipped over the edge, panting out his name.

She felt his movements pick up more as he fucked her through her orgasm before he came inside of her, and they were both breathing hard when he pulled back.

He pulled her dress back down around her hips and pulled her around to kiss her as he reached to re-fasten his jeans.

Caroline shrieked against his mouth as the door slammed open behind Klaus, and he jumped back, swearing colorfully.

"What is going on in here?" Liz asked exasperatedly as she began to walk in before stopping abruptly in the doorway, her eyes wide.

"Hi, Mom," Caroline said awkwardly, acutely aware that her hands were still cuffed behind her back and that Klaus's come was sticking to her inner thighs.

Liz stood there for a moment, clearly in too much shock to speak before she closed her eyes as if in pain. "I'm going to go back to the raffle and attempt to forget that I ever saw this. Please clean yourselves up, because the winners' announcement is in ten minutes. Caroline, I understand that you're an adult, but if you could be an adult somewhere other than my workplace, that would be great. I don't think I need to show you my gun collection, Klaus, but I can guarantee you that if needed, I can make your murder disappear in the mountain of paperwork. Got it?"

Both of them nodded, and Klaus grabbed the key from the desk, unlocking Caroline's cuffs as soon as the door closed behind Liz.

"That was humiliating," Caroline said, clenching her eyes shut, wishing that she could just disappear.

"Just a bit," Klaus agreed sheepishly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Shall we freshen up and rejoin the party, love?"

She nodded wordlessly, taking a deep breath and following him to the bathroom, the embarrassment draining out of her with every step.

Once she'd washed her face, she met him outside the bathroom doors and casually linked her fingers through his, grinning when he tightened his grip in return. "So, how do you feel about car sex?"

He smirked, looking at her through the corner of his eye. "That depends. Are you offering?"

"After the party, maybe? Or, if you take me to dinner on Thursday after our shifts you could upgrade to a bed."

"Or I could take you in the car tonight, on my desk on Thursday during break, and then in your bed after dinner?" he suggested, sending her a wicked smile.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Kc + strip monopoly

* * *

"…So, as it has two houses, I believe you owe me $450. Unless, of course, you'd like to drink a cup of that swill you call beer or get rid of that lovely blouse of yours."

Caroline bit her lip as she looked down at her money. She'd successfully avoided stripping up until this point, but that was because she'd had at least five cups of beer (and she could hold her liquor pretty well, thank you). If she didn't stall for time she'd start making bad strategic choices about properties, and that was never a good thing, but she also wanted to save her money for when Klaus inevitably built his empire.

He had an incredibly frustrating way of buying an entire side (or two if he was lucky) of the board by making strategic trading choices so that you didn't see it coming until he suddenly had nine properties with hotels on them and won in three turns.

So yeah, saving money was generally a good idea.

Sighing, she peeled her blouse over her head, hoping that the pretty bra she'd chosen might at least distract him from the game. She shook her hair out as she dropped the fabric, making her breasts bounce with the movement, and when she turned back she saw Klaus staring at her with heat in his eyes. She gave him a mischievous smile and bent to slide the dice across the table to his side of the board, giving him an excellent view of her cleavage before pulling back up.

He rolled, moving the cannon token he was using five spaces and scowling as he landed on her railroad.

"That'll be $200. Or your jeans."

"Is the beer not an option?"

"I thought it was swill."

"It is," he said, grabbing two $100 bills from his paper money and giving it to her with the dice.

She rolled and picked a community chest card. "Only second place in the beauty pageant? Bullshit."

"I agree. No other woman could possibly compare," he said, his lips twitching as he handed her the $10 bill, and she scoffed.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Now, love, I think we both know that's a lie."

She shrugged, tossing her hair and crossing her arms over her chest. "If you say so."

"I do," he said, throwing the dice and watching them as they landed before moving his token.

"$250," she demanded, holding out her palm.

He stood and unbuttoned his jeans instead, and she pouted as he sat down again, though she could see that he was half-hard beneath the fabric of his boxers. "You didn't even let me see. That's the whole entire fun of it, you know."

"Do you want to come investigate? I'll be happy to have you inspect me closely, preferably using your mouth."

"No. I want to win first."

"Ah, you want to win the prize, I see."

"Yes."

"What did we wager again?'

"Winner gets a spontaneous victory fuck," she said cheerfully, and he snorted into his glass of brandy.

"I don't recall agreeing to that."

"Are you saying you don't want a spontaneous victory fuck?" she asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm perfectly fine with that, love. I just remember being promised something a bit more…detailed."

"Well, if you win then I guess I can try to remember. I'm just looking forward to riding your tongue tonight. Repeatedly."

She doubted he'd complain either way, but he liked winning.

Unfortunately for him, she liked winning more, and she fully intended on enjoying that lovely mouth of his that night. Maybe she'd reciprocate. Maybe.

It wouldn't be very nice of her to be a sore winner now, would it?

* * *

**Klaroline leaving hickeys in secret places on one another. / Ok can u do like a parent teacher Drabble kinda like the other one u did maybe a part 2 to that one idk I just liked the smut to be honest Bye LUV YA**

* * *

"Klaus…" Caroline whined as he pulled her back against his front as she tried to pick her blouse up from the floor of his bedroom. "I have to go. I'm late."

"No you're not," he mumbled against her shoulder.

"Fine, I'm not late yet, but Henrik is coming over soon, and I don't want him to see his science teacher half naked in his brother's bedroom," she said before moaning softly in spite of herself as he bent to make what must have been a large red mark on her shoulderblade.

"We have to tell him sometime," Klaus said as he kissed back up to her neck.

"I know. Not now, though. It's too soon."

"It's been nine months, love. And anyway, you're staying for Christmas and he'll definitely pop in and out during break," Klaus pointed out, and she sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry. Next weekend might be a good time, if that's okay."

"Whatever you want, love."

She smiled and turned, catching his lips with hers before pulling her blouse down over her head, straightening it carefully before starting to wriggle into her jeans and scowling as she noticed another bright red mark on her hip. "Klaus, you keep leaving marks."

"No one will see it."

"Yeah, I know, but-" she moaned as he interrupted her with a kiss, moving to rest his hands on her hips, stroking the mark with his thumb.

"And whenever you remember it's there, you'll remember the delightful things my tongue did to you, and the way you writhed under my touch," he mumbled against her lips as he pulled away.

She felt her face heat and moved out of his arms, ignoring the smirk on his face as she finger combed her hair out.

"I like knowing that there's proof of the way you screamed for me laying just under the fabric of your sensible pencil skirts."

She glanced at him in the mirror she was using to make sure that she looked presentable, his cock hard for her again, leaking precum from the tip. She bit her lip as she watched him approach her from behind again, pulling the hem of her blouse up and sinking to his knees to suck at the creamy skin of her waist. She moaned in spite of herself as his tongue darted out to drag along her hip bone, and she shivered.

"Klaus, seriously…"

"All right, love," he said, kissing up her body before letting her blouse drop back around her and pressing his lips to her neck quickly before taking her earlobe between his teeth, tugging it lightly. "He won't be here for another twenty minutes at least, you know."

She sighed as his tongue darted out to lick the shell of her ear, her body slumping against his as his erection pressed against the fabric of her jeans covering her ass. She felt her core tighten again, and she moaned softly before turning to kiss him, her hands running down his chest before she wrapped it around his cock, stroking him firmly, her thumb darting over the tip. It was her turn to nuzzle his ear, the words she spoke low and husky. "I do like it when you beg for me to finish you."

"I'm not begging," he said before groaning audibly as she scraped her teeth along his jaw, her grip on his cock tightening for a moment.

"But I won't do it for you unless you ask nicely," she teased, pressing herself against him as she continued to stroke his cock languidly, knowing she couldn't be giving him enough friction to get him close. "Would you like to come on my hand, Klaus? Watch me as I lick your come off my fingers? Or maybe you'd like to come in my mouth. Would you like to watch me on my knees for you? My palms steady on your skin so that I don't slip it in my jeans to touch myself while I take you in my mouth?"

He groaned, his head tipping against her shoulder as she moved her other hand to cup his balls, his hips jerking against her hand. "You like that?"

"Fuck, Caroline," he mumbled against her skin. "Just like that, love."

She enjoyed the way his breathing became progressively more ragged against her skin as she stroked him, his hands squeezing her hips through her jeans as his hips moved against her hand. "I'm close," he mumbled, and she began to suck and lick at a sensitive spot on his neck, and he groaned low in his throat as he came on her palm, his fingernails digging into the flesh of her ass through her jeans.

She pulled back so that their noses were inches apart and made eye contact with him as she licked her fingers slowly, moaning softly as he watched.

"Keep doing that, sweetheart, and I'm not sure I'll be able to let you leave."

She smirked as she released her last finger from her lips and went to his en suite bathroom to wash her hands while he dressed. He walked her to the front door and pressed her against it, kissing her languidly, pulling her lip between his teeth before letting go to move the shoulder fabric of her blouse and suck on her pale skin, red marks blooming in the wake of his lips. "Are we still on for tomorrow?" she asked, a bit breathless from his kisses.

"Of course."

"Really? It won't be much fun you know."

"On the contrary, love, I have been thinking about all the ways to make you moan for me while I take you on your desk after the open house is over."

She smirked, tugging at his curls. "If you say so. Okay, I really do have to go, though."

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart."

Caroline kissed him one last time before she let go and opened the door, grabbing her keys and getting into her car to drive home. It had been nine months, and they were somehow still in the giddy passionate stage of their relationship. If she was going to be honest with herself, she was perfectly fine with him moving not-so-subtly in the "serious relationship" direction.

She hummed along to the radio as she pulled into the driveway of her apartment building. They had agreed that she'd stay at his house over Christmas (partly because she had no desire to see her mother and partly because they were tiptoeing around the possibility of her moving in with him permanently), and she was really looking forward to it.

Unfortunately, she was also incredibly worried that Henrik wouldn't approve and the entire relationship would come crashing down around them. She knew that she loved Klaus, and he loved her, and they'd said as much, but Henrik was important to him.

She wanted so badly to get it over with, but what if it went wrong?

Caroline sighed softly as she put the car in park and got out, trying to clear her head. It wouldn't go wrong and everything would be fine. She'd just go to the open house the next day and then plan the dinner with Henrik and Klaus that weekend.

**XXX**

"I love you," Caroline mumbled as Klaus lifted her onto her desk and unbuttoned her shirt, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to her breasts.

"And I love you," he said against her skin before nipping it lightly making her squirm against him, her knees spreading instinctively as far as they could in the tight pencil skirt.

"I need your mouth on me," she said firmly, reaching to push his shoulders.

He obligingly dropped to his knees and pushed her skirt around her hips, so reminiscent of the first time they'd met, and she gasped as he buried his face between her thighs, his tongue moving deliciously against her pussy.

She rolled her hips against his face, swearing softly under her breath as she threw her head back, her shirt half-unbuttoned, breasts half-escaped from the delicate lace of her bra.

"God, you're so good at this," she panted out, her breathing ragged. "I love it when you tonguefuck me like this, Klaus. Your mouth feels so good on me. Yes, just like that."

He groaned against her, the filthy sounds of him lapping at her center making her clench around air. "Fingerfuck me," she ordered, her voice thick with arousal as she watched him pleasure her. "I want you to make me come, Klaus. Now."

"Yes, Miss Forbes," he said, his voice teasing, and she choked out a laugh before moaning much too loudly for a public place as he swirled his tongue around her clit.

"Fuck," she hissed, rolling her hips against his mouth. "I'm going to come, Klaus. I'm so close…"

Caroline bit her lip hard as she came, her moans mostly suppressed, and she writhed against him as he licked her pussy clean of her arousal while she came down from her high before he began to make bright red marks on the insides of her thighs.

She moaned as he nipped at the sensitive skin, gasping out his name as his tongue ran along the mark he made. "Okay, okay stop," she panted, and he withdrew immediately.

She gave him a wicked smirk and moved off the table, kissing him and running her tongue along the seam of his lips before pushing it inside, reveling in the way he gripped her hips and ground the bulge in his jeans against her thigh. "You're so hard for me, aren't you?" she whispered against his lips as she pulled back, reaching down to palm him through his jeans.

He groaned softly, bucking against her hand as his forehead fell against hers.

"Do you want me, Klaus?"

"God, yes."

She smirked, nuzzling his jaw, mumbling her words against his skin, punctuating them with light nips and licks. "How about this: You can drive me back to your place, and I'll tell you all of my filthiest fantasies about you while you do it. Maybe if you're still hard for me when we get back I might let you act one out. Or maybe I'll just tease you with my tongue until you beg me to suck your cock. I haven't decided yet."

He groaned, grinding against her thigh.

"Come on," she commanded, smiling against his jaw before running her tongue across his earlobe and pulling away, grinning as he slid an arm possessively around her waist while they walked to his car.

"You should wear a collared shirt tomorrow, by the way," she said casually as she slipped into the passenger's side, looking at him and admiring the bright red mark she'd created on his shoulder.

"Why?"

She reached and trailed her finger along the mark, making him shiver. "This."

"I don't mind it. Let them see," he said before giving her a teasing smirk. "I was coaxed into driving with the promise of dirty fantasies. Tell me everything."

She smirked and began to talk, enjoying the way he shifted in his seat, the way that she was the only one that could make him react like this. He took a few deep breaths after they pulled into the driveway, and refused her offer of taking care of him in the car, instead telling her that he'd really prefer a bed for that one fantasy she'd promised, and she laughed as he picked her up as soon as she got out of the car, throwing her over his shoulder, his arm placed carefully to keep her skirt covering her thighs.

"Oh my god, put me down, you ass."

He unlocked the door quickly with one hand, and gently kicked it shut behind them, setting Caroline back down and about to kiss her when he froze.

Henrik was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, his spoon of cereal halfway to his mouth.

"Hey, Nik," Henrik said awkwardly, his eyes still wide. "Um, and Miss Forbes."

Caroline could feel the heat creeping up her cheeks, and she clasped Klaus's hand in hers, her heart rate speeding up.

"So, she's the girlfriend you said would be over for Christmas?" Henrik asked slowly.

Klaus nodded.

"That's...um...okay, whatever. I'm going to...go do things. Bye."

Henrik walked up the stairs, and Klaus winced as he disappeared. "Don't worry, love. He'll come around."

"If you say so," she said, deflating a bit. "Should I go? Or do you still want to get dinner later?"

"Stay. We can watch a movie and then go get dinner, if you'd like."

"Okay. If you're sure?"

"Of course, love."

"I feel so bad, though. Poor Henrik."

"Don't feel too bad for him, sweetheart. I assure you that he will now take every possible opportunity to cockblock us."

"Don't be a dick," Caroline muttered, elbowing Klaus in the side and going to sink down on the couch.

Klaus turned out to be right. Henrik did come around, and he most definitely enjoyed ruining as many intimate moments between Klaus and Caroline as possible. The only exception was their wedding three years later, where he was surprisingly well-behaved.

Although really, anyone could look well-behaved as long as Kol was sitting next to them.


	67. Truth or Dare - No Words - Bloody Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Caroline is dared to give Klaus a blowjob, and does. Smut.  
> 2\. 500 words + 30 minutes + angst. NOT A HAPPY ENDING.  
> 3\. AU mid-S4. Caroline was (non-consensually) cured, and she is sent to distract Klaus. While on her period. Smut.

 

* * *

**Kol dares Caroline to give Klaus a blowjob, not thinking she'll go through with it, and then Kol walks in on Caroline giving Klaus said blowjob (by accident).**

* * *

"Truth or dare, Carebear?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at Kol's awful rhyme, resisting the urge to throw a pillow at him. Their group of friends were sitting in a circle in the Mikaelsons' living room. Their parents were away from the weekend and rather stupidly expected Elijah and Klaus to be able to make sure Rebekah and Kol didn't cause any trouble.

Unfortunately, Elijah had taken off for a "study session" (which would no doubt last the whole weekend) the second his parents had stepped out the door, and Klaus would rather eat his own liver than responsibly check on them, which meant they were mostly free to do as they wished.

This, of course, meant that Kol and Rebekah invited ten of their closest friends over to play truth or dare, and Caroline had so far managed to avoid anything too mortifying (mostly because there were better targets for Kol to pick on).

Unfortunately, it looked like her time had run out.

She was a terrible liar, so if she picked truth she had to bet on Kol not asking anything embarrassing. However, judging by the gleam in his eye, Kol had a question that was particularly mortifying.

On the flipside, Kol's dares were never tame and often horribly embarrassing (though there was a strict no cellphone policy to make sure nothing got posted to social media, and all of the electronic devices were on the floor in the next room), but nothing was supposed to leave the room.

And it was so much easier to break that rule with a truth than a dare.

"Dare," she said determinedly, meeting Kol's eyes.

"Give my brother a blowjob," he said without missing a beat.

"Excuse me?" Caroline asked, her voice rising in pitch.

"He fancies you. You fancy him."

"No he doesn't, and no I don't."

How had they figured it out? They thought they'd been subtle, but apparently not.

There was a chorus of scoffs around the room, and Caroline huffed. "Look, even if we did like each other, which we don't, it doesn't mean that anything has to come of it."

Bonnie snorted. "And who was the one, exactly who said just last week, and I quote, 'girl likes boy, boy likes girl,  _sex_ '?"

"Yeah, but that was about you, not me."

"Are you sure you want to risk the consequences?" Kol asked, and she scowled.

She could tell that Kol didn't actually expect her to go through with it, knew that he was hoping to ask her a truth question that she wouldn't be able to get out of, and that almost made her want to do it out of principle.

So she stood up, her fists clenched at her sides. "Fine."

Kol's eyebrows raised almost to his hairline, but before he could say anything she'd flounced out the door.

She stomped up the stairs, grumbling to herself about nosey best friends, and knocked on Klaus's door.

She tried not to blush when he appeared, hair tousled and dressed in a soft henley and jeans, obviously having just gotten out of the shower.

"Something wrong, love?"

"Kol dared me to give you a blowjob."

"I-what?"

"We're playing truth or dare, and Kol dared me to give you a blowjob, and you know how Kol is, if I'd said no he would have never dropped it. So, anyway, I really  _really_ need you to do me a solid and help me out with this," she said all in one breath, huffing exasperatedly when she realized that Klaus was trying not to laugh. "It's not funny," she insisted. "Stop laughing at me."

"Sorry, love," he said, straightening his face. "I know that Kol's a manipulative little shit, but I don't think he would have actually meant for you to follow through with this."

"Of course not," she said, shrugging. "I'd still rather do it than whatever else he had planned instead, which would probably have been worse. Anyway, do me a favor and take one for the team."

"Well, I'm not quite sure how you giving  _me_  a blowjob is doing  _you_ a favor, but if you insist I'm happy to accommodate."

She snorted, breezing past him into his bedroom. "That's good. Wouldn't want to inconvenience you by sucking your dick."

He seemed to be on the edge of laughing again, but closed the door behind her and then grabbed her wrist, pulling her flush against him and capturing her lips with his.

Klaus's lips were warm and soft against hers, and she closed her eyes as his hands settled on her hips. His tongue ran across her lower lip and she moaned, letting his tongue stroke hers. Her fingers wound into the fabric of his shirt, and she felt an ache start to build at the apex of her thighs. He pulled back, and she opened her eyes to see him looking at her, his eyes dark with want.

Her hands moved up to play with the curls at the nape of his neck, tugging them lightly through her fingers. He closed his eyes and groaned, his hands squeezing just a bit more tightly against her hips before he backed up to his bed, sitting down and tugging her to straddle him.

She moaned softly as she felt him hard beneath his jeans against her center, the ache building quickly as she rolled her hips against him. "Caroline," he mumbled as she moved to kiss and nip at his jawline, his stubble brushing against her cheek. "Do that again."

She smirked as she rolled her hips against him again, making him groan. His fingers were tugging at the hem of her blouse, and she obligingly put her arms up, allowing him to pull it over her head. He cupped her breasts over her bra, pinching her nipples through the fabric, making her gasp. She moved her hands to his shoulders and moved to roll her hips against him, the scrap of lace she wore under her skirt the only thing separating her soaking heat from the rough fabric of his jeans.

"Where do you want me?" she asked, her voice husky as she made eye contact. "Do you want me on my knees for you, Klaus? Do you want to pull my hair while I wrap my lips around you, while I moan around your cock?"

His eyes darkened, and she smirked at him. It was always fun to catch him off-guard with filthy words and wicked smiles. She let out a soft gasp when he unzipped her skirt and let it fall around her thighs, reaching to cup her ass and squeezing it. His finger dipped under the lace to rub the fabric against her pussy, coaxing another moan from her.

"Tell me more, love," he whispered as he moved to kiss her neck, his hips bucking against her palm as she reached to rub him through his jeans. "I love it when you talk."

"You know how much I like getting my hair pulled. If you do it, it'll make it almost impossible for me to resist using one hand to rub my clit while you fuck my mouth. Maybe you could even watch in the mirror, see how wet I am from sucking your cock when I spread my legs to fingerfuck myself…"

He groaned against her, his stubble brushing against her skin as he scraped his teeth down her neck.

"Maybe you'd like to lie down this time instead? Would you like me to bend at the foot of the bed with my ass in the air while I suck you? I know you love staring at it, don't you?" she gasped, moving her hand to tangle in his hair, trying to keep his lips attached to her neck, but he pulled away.

"No. I want you on your knees," he said, and she smirked, moving off of his lap to kneel in front of him. "You're right though, sweetheart. I do love that pretty little arse of yours. Perhaps you'd be willing to pull your knickers and skirt around your knees for me?"

She hooked her fingers around the lace and slid it down to rest under her knees before reaching to rub him through his jeans. "You're so hard for me."

He groaned in answer, his head tipping back as she freed his erection and stroked him a few times, swiping her thumb over the head of his cock.

Looking up at him to gauge his reaction to her movements, she ran her tongue up his shaft slowly, swirling it around the head before wrapping her lips around him. He swore softly as she wrapped her hand around the base of him, her head bobbing up and down as she took more of him into her mouth.

His hips jerked as he hit the back of her throat, and she gagged slightly before pulling away, running her tongue languidly along his length as she watched him grit his teeth, his eyes tightly shut.

"Look at me, Klaus" she demanded before flicking her tongue against the tip of him. "I want you to watch."

She caught his gaze as she took him in her mouth again, rubbing her thighs together, trying to create friction as she moved. The ache building inside of her was almost painful as she watched his half-lidded eyes clearly unable to pull his gaze away from her.

She moved her hand to massage his balls while she sucked him, her cheeks hollowing. His fingers twisted into her hair, and she moaned around his cock when he tugged lightly, his other hand twisting into the sheets.

"Are you wet and aching for me, Caroline? Do you wish that I was fucking your pussy with my cock instead of your mouth? I want to see you touch yourself," he said, his voice tight and low. "Rub your clit for me, sweetheart."

She moaned again, letting one of her hands drag down her body to rub her clit, and soon she was fucking herself with her fingers, grinding the heel of her palm against her clit and moaning wantonly around him as his hips jerked against her mouth, making her gag around him.

Caroline could feel her lower belly tighten as she rolled her hips against her hand, so desperately close to tipping over the edge, and Klaus looked almost as close as he watched her movements.

She pulled back again, running her tongue along his cock again and moving to wrap her hand around the base, stroking him as she teased him with her tongue. "Caroline, I want your mouth back on me. Fuck…"

She smirked as she did as he asked, and he groaned low in his throat, tugging her hair roughly as his hips jerked, his cock hitting the back of her throat. The pleasurable pain of his hand in her hair combined with the frenzied movements of her fingers made her shatter, and she moaned around him as she rubbed herself against her hand when she came.

He groaned loudly as she pulled away, wrapping the hand she'd been touching herself with around his shaft and stroking him, spreading her arousal over him and then licking it off with her tongue in slow, firm movements.

"Do you want to come in my mouth, Klaus?" she asked between licks, and she gasped as he gave her an almost predatory smile.

"Do I have other options?"

She grinned, pulling back and stroking him with her hand as she spoke. "Would you like to mark my breasts Klaus? Know that your come was still dripping over my nipples when I go back to sit with my friends downstairs? You could finish yourself by fucking me from behind, if you'd like. I know how much you love to feel my pussy tight around your cock. You can come all over my ass if you want, and let it dry under my skirt…"

"As tempting as all those options are, love, I want you your lips wrapped around me again," he said, tugging her curls lightly.

She grinned before taking him in her mouth, sucking hard and reaching to massage his balls while she stroked his cock in time with her movements, and he muttered her name through gritted teeth before his hips jerked, making her gag around the head of his cock.

"Fuck, Caroline. God, yes, just like that…"

He stiffened as he came, groaning out her name, and she sucked him hard as he thrusted his cock into her mouth before pulling back and licking her lips.

He watched her as she adjusted her bra before pulling her clothes back into place, and Klaus had only just tucked himself into his pants when the door flew open.

"Nik? D'you know where Caroline is? I was sort of a prick and-Bloody hell. You actually did it."

"Yep, and if we hadn't been secretly fucking behind your back for the last year, I would be a lot angrier," Caroline said airily, fluffing her hair and pushing past him to walk down the hallway. "As it is though, you were a douche, so I will take my goal of making your life miserable as seriously as possible."

She stopped around the corner to hear Kol demanding to know what happened before Klaus told him tersely that it was none of his business and slammed the door in his face.

Caroline hummed to herself as she walked down the stairs, already mentally planning her revenge, as well as wondering if she'd be able to sneak away for a round two...

* * *

**500 words of angst. 30 minute drabble. NOT A HAPPY ENDING. YOU WERE WARNED.**

* * *

It was his twenty-second birthday, and he had been staring at his arm for the last hour.

The Mark was supposed to have appeared at 3:24 in the morning, the time he was born, but it was late.

His arm stayed stubbornly blank.

"Still nothing?" Elijah asked, sticking his head into Klaus's bedroom.

The brothers shared an apartment, and it was traditional for one to discover their Mark alone. However, after half an hour of waiting, he'd gone to the next room and told Elijah what had happened.

"Perhaps the time on your birth certificate was incorrect?"

"Or perhaps I have no soulmate."

"Now, Niklaus, let us not become too discouraged. There must be a reasonable explanation."

But as far as Klaus was concerned, there wasn't.

The Mark never appeared, and as the next few years passed, he just accepted that his soulmate was gone or would just never appear. He became cynical, hated seeing his siblings so happy when he could never be. He lost all hope for love.

Instead, he threw himself into work, moving up the ladder of an electronics company fairly quickly, and constantly wondered how people in relationships managed to have time for anything.

He was busy what felt like every second of every day, and it helped him avoid thinking about his supposedly non-existent soulmate.

Two years, four months, and five days after his Mark was supposed to appear, it was six o'clock, and Klaus was tired, hungry, and ready to go home. He waved to Marcel at the front desk before heading to his car, pulling out of his parking space and cautiously driving down the icy roads toward his apartment.

He let his thoughts wander as he drove, cataloguing everything he needed to do that week to stay ahead of his deadlines, and slammed the breaks as soon as he realized that there was a girl about to jaywalk.

Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough.

He got out of the car quickly, running to the crumpled body on the street, and quickly pulled out his phone to dial 911.

"Don't die on me, love," he said frantically, holding the phone to his ear and checking her pulse.

She just groaned softly, her eyes focusing on him before she went completely limp, her heartbeat still and silent.

Klaus dropped his phone on the street, ignoring the crack of the glass screen echoing through the silent night air, unable to believe what had just happened.

He'd just killed a person.

He went straight for her purse, hoping to find some sort of identification, and pulled out her wallet, checking the ID.

"Caroline Forbes," he muttered, about to get the phone out of her pocket to call a relative when he noticed the Mark on her arm.

The street was poorly lit, it was true, but there was no mistaking the black, curling words etched on her forearm, contrasting starkly with her pale skin.

_Don't die on me, love_

* * *

**Here's a request I'm a bit too embarrassed to ask off anon (totally will not be offended if it's not your cup of tea). Caroline is human and has her period, which makes her extra grouchy when she's sent to distract Klaus again. Klaus is a hybrid and has a fantastic sense of smell. Smutty blood play ensues.**

* * *

Caroline gnashed her teeth as she practically stomped up the driveway to the Originals' mansion.

She was supposed to distract Klaus again, because apparently it wasn't enough that they'd gotten the stupid spell for the stupid cure for stupid fucking Elena, but they had to cure Caroline too for no fucking reason without asking, and now Klaus was trying to kill all of them (besides her) because he was angry on her behalf.

Although really, she probably wouldn't have been as annoyed if she hadn't rediscovered the wonders of being a human female that morning. She'd gotten used to not having to track her cycle for the past year, and when she woke up that morning to find her favorite lace boyshorts  _ruined_ , she was not a happy camper.

Anyway, she had cramps and was tired and  _really_ wanted to down some ibuprofen and collapse, but instead she was waiting at the door for Klaus to appear so that she could explain to him that killing her friends wouldn't be a very good life choice, and could he please consider redirecting his efforts to making her a vampire again.

The door opened, and Caroline pasted a smile on her face. "Hey."

Klaus raised an eyebrow and stood aside so that she could walk into the foyer. When she turned she saw that his eyes were dark as he observed her, and she frowned. "Klaus?"

"Hello, love. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you had made any progress on something that could help me transition."

"With the cure in your veins it's impossible until we know more," he said, his voice almost absent as his eyes drank her in.

"Well, isn't there a spell for that?"

"Magic isn't like the Apple Store love."

"Well, can't we make one?"

"I have someone on it, sweetheart. You know that," he said, and she felt her heart beat faster as he advanced on her. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," she said, frowning.

"You're bleeding, love. I can smell it."

She blushed. "Oh. Yeah. Periods. You know, super fun."

She felt her face flush even more as he approached, his hands landing on her hips to pull her flush against him, and she hummed contentedly as he stroked her lower back under her blouse, nuzzling her jaw.

"You smell divine, love."

"Okay, weirdo. We're not in Twilight."

"I should hope not."

"Did you change your mind?" she asked breathlessly as he licked and sucked at her neck. "I told you, you're not going to break me."

She'd missed his touch.

They'd been meeting in secret for months while the rest of the Mystic Falls crew was set on gathering the necessary ingredients for the ritual. She was lucky that they didn't really need much from her, because they never noticed she was gone. Unfortunately, they also never asked before curing her.

Klaus had been rebuffing her since it happened less than two weeks before, and at first she was hurt, thinking he didn't want her without her vampirism, but then he explained that he was afraid that he would injure her.

Hopefully they were about to solve that little problem right now.

He made a soft sound of assent before running his blunt teeth along her neck, careful not to draw blood. "Tell me if I get too rough."

"I will."

She shivered as his tongue ran along the hollow of her throat, her knees buckling, and she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself upright. Her extra-sensitive nipples brushed against his chest through her clothing, and she let out a soft whine as he picked her up to wrap her legs around his waist, moving them to his bedroom and laying her down on the sheets.

She heard her blouse rip as he pulled it away, followed by her bra, and she sunk her teeth into her lower lip as he tugged his shirt off and unbuckled his belt, smirking as she watched him undress completely, his cock hard and leaking precum.

"Klaus…" she gasped as he slid the jeans down her legs letting them crumple to the floor followed by her underwear and pushed her up against the headboard. He pushed her legs lightly to encourage her to part them before he bent down, his tongue darting out to lick the blood coating her inner thighs away.

Her body was quivering from the sensation of his blunt teeth scraping against her skin as he moved his mouth towards her center, and she moaned loudly when he gave her pussy a long, flat lick, swirling his tongue over her clit before closing his lips around it and sucking lightly.

She screamed, her back arching as she reached to bury her fingers in his hair, rolling her hips against his face. She could feel him smile against her skin before he brushed his tongue lightly along her folds, and she moaned his name.

"Fuck, yes, Klaus," she gasped, rolling her hips against his face as his tongue stroked her slick skin. "God, your tongue feels so good on me. I love the way you lick my pussy."

She felt him groan as he swirled his tongue around her entrance, his eyes focused on her to watch her reactions to him. She gasped as he plunged his tongue inside of her, curling it to swipe along her walls. The ache within her was building rapidly, and she quivered underneath him, her eyes closing, mouth dropping open as she arched her back, tugging his hair forcefully as she gasped out his name.

She moaned softly at the loss as Klaus pulled back. "I want your tongue back on me," she said, trying to guide his head back to her center.

"In just a moment love," he mumbled against the sensitive skin of her thighs as he bit them lightly with his blunt teeth, making her moan loudly.

"Klaus, please," she gasped, the ache in her center practically pulsing with need, and he looked up at her, an infuriating smirk on his face.

"What was that, love?"

"Please, Klaus," she moaned, tugging his hair, and he ignored her to continue nipping at her thighs. "Klaus…"

"Ask for what you want," he said, his hot breath on her wet skin making her shiver, her core clenching so frustratingly around nothing.

"I want your tongue on my pussy," she said, her voice breathless and wanton. "I want your face buried between my thighs while you moan at how good I taste for you. Please, Klaus…"

She let out a strangled moan as he licked her center with long, languid strokes, groaning at her taste, and she gasped as he slid his hands under her thighs to encourage her to place them over his shoulders.

He cupped her ass, squeezing lightly as he pulled her core harder against his mouth, pushing his tongue inside of her again, letting her roll her hips to grind her pussy against his face.

"Tonguefuck me," she ordered, her breathing ragged, and she pulled her hand away from his hair, clawing at the sheets as he lapped at her pussy. "I want to come on your tongue."

He groaned against her, pressing her against his face as she rolled her hips against him, the ache in her lower belly so close to snapping, and she swore loudly as his tongue moved away to flick against her clit as he pushed two fingers inside of her, curling them against her walls and making her clench around them.

"Faster," she demanded, and he obligingly fingerfucked her hard, his tongue working against her clit in short rhythmic strokes, and she tensed as she felt herself reach the tipping point before she snapped, her pussy clenching hard around his fingers as she moaned his name, her breathing coming out in harsh pants.

He licked his lips, making eye contact with her as he sucked his fingers clean, groaning around them as she reached to wrap her hand around his cock, her thumb brushing over the tip of him. He pulled his fingers away from his mouth to brace his hands against the mattress on either side of her head. "Fuck, Caroline."

She grinned up at him as she stroked him, her other hand cupping his balls as she watched his face. He was staring at her, eyes heated, and she smirked when he bucked against her hand, his hands clenching the sheets.

Caroline sat up slightly, catching his lips with hers and moaning as he responded, his teeth scraping against her lower lip, drawing blood that he sucked away. She moaned loudly against his mouth, gasping as she broke away.

"Do you want me to suck your cock?" she asked, smirking.

"Perhaps later," he said softly as he bent to lick and nip at her neck. "For now I want you on your hands and knees for me so that I can take you from behind."

She did as he asked, stretching slightly before bracing her elbows on a pillow, spreading her legs invitingly and moaning as he pushed inside of her.

"I missed this," she mumbled, letting her head drop down and closing her eyes in pleasure. "You feel so good."

She felt him kiss her shoulder lightly before scratching his blunt teeth lightly down her back. "I love how tight you are around me, sweetheart, the way you scream for me...You're exquisite."

Caroline gasped as he pulled her hair lightly, her back arching, and she clenched around him, feeling the throbbing ache build up again at the apex of her thighs.

"I love how flushed you are for me, the way your human skin shows how affected you are by my cock inside of you."

She gasped as he gripped her hips, his thrusts harder and faster, though still not hard enough to be painful.

"I'm going to make the most of you being human, love. Though I cannot wait for you to be able to spread your legs and scream for me for hours, I'm sure I'll love how you look sweaty and sated from coming around my cock almost as much. Will you be able to walk tomorrow, Caroline? Or will you be pleasantly sore from how hard I fuck you?"

"Klaus…" she gasped, her body tensing from the way the words rolled off of his tongue.

"I want to take you over my knee and spank you so that I can see the red print of my hand against your arse when I flip your skirt up to take you. I want to see you squirm from the fabric against the mark when you're sitting at the little bar with your friends. Would you like that, sweetheart?"

She nodded, moaning more loudy as he reached around her body to lightly make circles around her clit with the tip of his finger.

"You're going to leave here with my marks along your skin, love. You know that, right? Do you like the idea of walking around concealing the evidence of my mouth on you? Or perhaps you'd walk around in your pretty little sundresses showing every citizen of this town whose name you scream behind closed doors..."

She clenched around him, his filthy words painting a picture in her mind of what it would look like, what it would  _feel_ like, to feel the pleasant burn of his handprint on her ass as she walked around town, the marks on her neck that made her blush from how she'd gotten them, and she moaned at the idea.

The tightness in her lower belly was building fast, and when she gasped out that she was going to come, he bent to nuzzle her shoulder, rubbing her clit faster with his fingers. "Would you like me to bite you, Caroline? Just a little nip?"

They'd bloodshared before when she was a vampire, and she didn't even think of the possible ramifications when she nodded.

The feeling of his fangs sinking just below the surface was absolute ecstasy, and her orgasm crashed around her as he sucked lightly from the wound, pulling back as soon as she'd reached her release before spilling inside of her.

She groaned his name softly as she collapsed underneath him, and she rubbed her thighs together, the pleasant ache he predicted blooming under her skin. He rolled off of her, and she sighed contentedly as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him, his lips dropping soft kisses along her neck.

She felt him shift as he hardened against her, but he chuckled as she groaned when his cock brushed her oversensitive skin. "I can wait, love. I think I might have tired you out."

"Definitely," she mumbled, rubbing her thighs together as his come dripped down them before freezing. "Wait, you can't get me pregnant, right?"

He snorted. "I've been dead for a thousand years, love. It's safe, I assure you. It's just as impossible as you getting pregnant when you're a vampire."


	68. Cassandra Clare of Carolines - Pegged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Abridged summaries:  
> 1\. Caroline is told about Camille and Aurora, and she's a teensy bit jealous. Smut.  
> 2\. Pegging (Caroline fucks Klaus in the ass using a strap-on). Smut.

 

* * *

**Hey can you do a drabble where Caroline finds out about Camille and Aurora and goes to NOLA to confront Klaus and they end up having hot vampire sex? Lots of smut and jealous Caroline**

* * *

So, to be honest, she was getting sick of Stefan.

Things had not been going well with him, especially since the heretics came to town. She'd known it wasn't going to be forever from the start (because Elena was his soulmate according to  _magic_ , which was apparently the answer to everything), but it was nice to invest in something that she knew the outcome of.

That she could control.

She'd been planning to break up with him in a few years after she'd gotten her need for safety, humanity, and home out of her system, and then go explore the world by herself.

Unfortunately, it seemed like she needed to move her meticulously arranged timeline forward just a bit.

Why? Babies.

Babies were popping up everywhere lately.

Sure, she'd known Klaus had a baby for awhile, but then somehow Stefan's fifteen millionth long-lost "epic love" had been pregnant with his baby, and now everyone was pressuring her to take the spirits of Alaric's babies into her uterus. She hadn't bothered wondering how that would even work when she was dead (or why they hadn't even contemplated asking Bonnie, who was  _actually_ alive), because Damon's plans never made sense anyway.

Needless to say, she'd said no, and she was 90% sure that a neck snap and nonconsensual ritual was in her very near future.

Damon hadn't really ever been concerned about silly little things like consent, after all.

Anyway, she'd gotten a call from someone claiming to be Klaus's older sister (she was half-expecting Klaus's long-dead pet horse to turn up at this point) and told that she might want to come to New Orleans.

She'd said something along the lines of "I saw you in his mind" (creepy) and that some girl named Aurora had arrived who clearly wanted to rekindle her relationship with Klaus.

At least this one wasn't blonde.

She'd looked Camille O'Connell up on facebook as soon as she'd heard of her apparent replacement, and had snorted out loud. Either Klaus had a type, or he was desperate to hold onto her. Rebekah had confirmed option two in her own roundabout way ("I thought it couldn't have got any worse after you, but it's honestly as though he decided to get a cheap knock-off of an already mediocre designer dress").

Aurora apparently didn't have a facebook, but enough was enough, and it seemed like a good time to go to New Orleans and say that no, she hadn't expected him to remain celibate, but would it kill him to not passively insult her with his clearly awful taste in women?

She wasn't jealous.

Or, at least, that's what she told herself.

Okay, fine, maybe a little.

So, she broke up with Stefan via text (rude but necessary), packed her bags, and drove the ten hours to New Orleans. She compelled herself a room in the first hotel she found, unpacked her suitcases, and wandered out the front door.

She'd been window-shopping and exploring for less than an hour when she found him.

He was leaning against the bar talking to a girl she recognized as Camille. Klaus turned to face her almost as soon as she entered, only the slightest hint of surprise in his eyes while the rest of his face was blank of emotion.

"You shouldn't be here, sweetheart."

"I wanted to see you," Caroline said with a delicate shrug of her shoulders, her heels clicking on the floor of the bar as she walked to him.

If she had been human, her heart would have been pounding in her chest from nervousness. She knew it was silly. It wasn't as if he'd moved on.

Rebekah had sent a picture of the painting Klaus had given Camille. The blonde depicted had hair that was slightly too short, hips and breasts that were just a bit too full, to resemble Camille, and Caroline knew that had Klaus wanted to paint Camille in her exact proportions, he would have.

It didn't hurt her theory that the girl in the painting had been wearing a very similar outfit to one of Caroline's favorites.

She felt the nervousness leave her as she held eye contact with him, gauging his reaction. Caroline could see his affection for her in his eyes, and couldn't help but give him a bright smile.

Camille stiffened as Caroline approached, and Klaus was clearly quickly composing what he wanted to say by the time she got to him.

"I want to see you too, love, but I'd rather we went somewhere else."

"Well, that's not your choice, is it?" Caroline asked before turning to Camille. "Hi. I'm Caroline," she said, pageant smile in place.

"Camille. Nice to meet you. Are you a friend of Klaus's?"

Caroline was well-versed in Girl Politics, and she knew what a girl sounded like when she was staking her claim.

Unfortunately for Camille, she was out of luck.

"You could say that," Caroline said, laying a hand on Klaus's arm, fighting down her smirk as he unconsciously leaned into the touch.

Camille seemed to see it as well, because her face went stony.

"Camille is the leader of the human faction here," Klaus said, wrapping an arm around her waist, his palm resting on her hip.

He made circles with his thumb on the skin under the peplum hem of her top, clearly taking advantage of her territorialism, but she also got the message to be polite for political reasons loud and clear.

"That sounds interesting," Caroline said, careful to keep her tone diplomatic.

"Sometimes."

Klaus put the empty glass on the counter and dropped a fifty next to it, effectively interrupting the conversation. "Where did you park, Caroline?"

"Trying to get me to go home with you?" she asked teasingly, feeling a bit petty for reveling in Camille's angry facial expression.

"Perhaps."

"I didn't park. I flew in and took a taxi."

"Even better. Does anyone know you're here?"

"Because that doesn't sound like a serial killer."

"I am a serial killer, sweetheart."

"Don't say that about yourself," Camille interrupted, her voice sympathetic. "You're getting better. It's all about positive thinking."

"That's so sweet of you, bless your heart," Caroline said, her voice saccharine-sweet.

"It's true. He's learning to stop using violence to solve his problems," Camille said sounding almost proud.

Caroline couldn't resist rolling her eyes so hard it was almost painful, though she managed to turn around so Camille wouldn't see, and grabbed Klaus's hand. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Camille, really, but I guess we have to head out. Klaus owes me some sightseeing."

"If you mean on the way to the airport, then yes," he said under his breath, and she pulled away when they got outside.

"What is your problem?"

"It's not safe for you here," he said quietly. "If you insist on remaining in New Orleans, I will trust no one but myself with the task of your protection, and I don't have enough resources to both protect you and run the city."

"Why? Too busy with the Cassandra Clare of Carolines?"

"Who?"

"Author who plagiarized. Doesn't matter. The point is that I'm offended by your taste."

"Now, love, let's not be rude, especially since I had no romantic interest in her whatsoever."

"I heard differently."

"From whom, exactly?"

"Rebekah and Freya. Both of them called me and asked very nicely if I could come down to New Orleans and give you a reality check."

"Of course they did."

"It looks like they were right, too. Camille was all over you. I heard there's another one too. Aurora?"

"That's a long story," he said quietly.

"I've got time."

"All right. Get in the car and I'll tell you."

"No. I want to do it here."

"It's not safe, love. Ears everywhere."

She gave him a suspicious look. "Fine. Let's go back to my hotel room."

"Hotel room?"

She nodded. "It's only a few blocks away, and it'll be a lot more comfortable."

His lips twitched. "All right."

They walked together, Klaus guiding her with a hand under on the small of her back, his skin hot against hers. "Here?" he asked as they walked to the entrance of Caroline's hotel.

"Yeah."

Caroline guided him to her hotel room and swiped the card to open the door, closing it behind them and kicking off her wedges, a pointed glare in Klaus's direction making him huff and follow her example, leaving them barefoot. She watched Klaus walk to look out the large window, his hands clasped behind his back, and she sat on the bed, crossing her legs to look at him expectantly.

"I met Aurora centuries ago," he said quietly. "It was, in a way, young love. I did care for her, but, as I'm sure you've gathered, if I'd really loved her I would have kept her with me when she left."

"You didn't keep me with you," she said quietly.

He smiled slightly, turning to look at her. "Yes, well, I also knew exactly where you were, and I have loyal hybrids stationed near you to keep you safe."

She snorted. "Well, they're really bad at their jobs then."

"Oh no, sweetheart. They had orders to step in and take you out of that town should anything serious happen. I've been kept updated, and if any hand had come near that pretty little neck of yours, they would have been dead and you would be in the safehouse in Portland within an hour."

"I was tortured," she pointed out, and Klaus's lips pressed together.

"I see that I'll have to have a chat with them. I would regardless, of course, as I have no idea how you managed to shake them to come here."

She shrugged. "My guess is that they didn't have a ticket and couldn't get through security to follow me."

"Fools," he muttered, shedding his jacket and placing it on a nearby chair before closing the curtains. "In any case, Aurora grossly overestimates her value to me, and I use that to my advantage."

"Really? Because I heard that you were having some trouble with the whole villain thing."

He smiled slightly. "Hope is an excellent way to keep my family united for a cause. I care for her, of course, but I do not ignore her potential for use. And in war it tends to be helpful to be underestimated."

"And once you capture New Orleans, you'll rule it with an iron fist rather than drowning it in your man tears. Got it."

He scoffed, turning to look at her. "Any 'man tears' I produce are simply for dramatic effect. In any case, does that answer your question regarding my lack of romantic attachments to your satisfaction, love? Other than yourself, of course."

"It's not like I have a permanent claim on you anyway," Caroline muttered, glaring at nothing in particular before turning to see a small smirk on his face as he approached the bed, moving on top of her in one smooth motion. He bent to push her on her back against the pillows as he loomed over her, his hands planted on the blanket on either side of her head. His breath was hot on her face, and she could feel the heat of his body radiating against hers, hyper aware of the sound of his slow, undead heartbeat.

"No other woman has any hope of capturing my heart when it belongs to you," he said softly, his eyes burning into her skin.

She felt oddly open, vulnerable, and could tell that he was mentally ripping every stitch of clothing off of her body, could see that he was imagining her writhing beneath him even as he caught her in his gaze.

He took her hand in his, his thumb making small circles on her palm before bringing it up to his mouth to kiss it, his tongue darting across the sensitive skin. Her breath caught, and she bit her lip as he pressed her hand against the mattress under his own and continued to speak, the words rolling of his tongue with a smirk. "There's no need to be jealous, love. I belong to you, just as you belong to me," he said, his voice husky as his eyes darkened, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as he observed her, spread beneath him, her hair spread around her, skin flushed with anticipation. "And you are intelligent enough to know that you were mine the second you submitted to your desire for me in the woods. I am a possessive man, Caroline. I have no intention of letting you go."

Her core ached slightly from the words, though it had been building bit by bit since they'd entered the hotel room, and she gasped as he bent to brush his nose along her cheek, nipping lightly at her jaw, his stubble brushing pleasurably along her skin.

"The Salvatore boy was simply a play thing for you to pass the time, and we both know it. Every delicious inch of you is mine."

She felt a stab of arousal hit her, the beginnings of the ache that had bloomed between her thighs building, and he inhaled slowly, his eyes closing for a moment before he opened them again, and her lips parted slightly when she saw the raw lust in them.

She pressed her lips together, determined not to let him keep the upper hand, and hooked her knees around his waist, flipping them over to straddle him, her palms splayed on his chest.

"You do not get to come in here and tell me how you wanted to protect me with your bodyguards and how jealous you were of Stefan when you were cozying up to the Real Housewives of New Orleans."

He snorted, his hands moving to rest on her hips. She could feel him growing hard against her, and she rolled her hips against him, enjoying the way he groaned low in his throat. "In all honesty, I don't really need your reassurance, Klaus. I can feel how much you want me. I know that even if you do take another woman while I'm gone, you'll be thinking of me, won't you?"

His fingernails dug into her hips as he flipped them over again, grabbing her wrists and pinning them on either side of her head, their noses inches apart as he settled on top of her. "Perhaps you did not hear me the first time, but now that I have you, I will not let you go. I will never take another," he said quietly, and she was suddenly acutely aware of the pulsing need for his cock to fill her, the need for him.

She felt his weight on her, the rough fabric of his jeans rubbing against the creamy skin of her legs that her shorts left bare, and she moaned when he ground the bulge in his jeans against her covered center, spreading her legs to give him better access. He gave her a wicked smile and bent to bite her earlobe lightly, tugging it between his teeth before speaking again, his breath on her making a shiver pulse through her body. "Unless, of course, you like to watch."

She felt a low growl escape her, and she rolled again, pushing him underneath her, her hands ripping his shirt down the middle before she scratched her nails down his chest, smirking as he groaned her name when she rolled her hips against the prominent bulge in his jeans. "No," she said quietly, her voice still sharp, before bending down to press a hot, open-mouthed kiss to his tattoo, scraping her blunt teeth across it before murmuring her next words against his skin. "I've never been good at sharing my toys."

"Somehow that does not surprise me."

Caroline smiled against his skin as she let her fangs descend and nipped his chest, licking the beads of blood from his skin before the wound closed. She sat up, smirking at his half-lidded eyes, just reveling in the way he looked at her.

She tugged off her top, the sound of the zipper breaking making not even making her pause as she let it fall away before unhooking her bra and shrugging it off. He moved so that he was sitting against the headboard of the bed, ripping her shorts away and cupping her ass, his finger moving under the string of her thong to pull at the fabric, creating the most delicious friction against her pussy.

She moaned, her head falling back as his fingernails bit into the skin, pulling her up slightly to more easily take one of her nipples in his mouth, tugging it between his teeth. "Fuck, Klaus…" she gasped, rolling her hips to rub herself against the bulge in his jeans before reaching to undo them, wriggling out of his grip to pull the fabric down his legs and throw them on the floor, settling on her knees and bending to wrap her hand around him, keeping eye contact.

"Put your hands on the sheets. Don't move them," she said quietly, fighting down a smirk when he obeyed, probably just to see where it went.

She stroked him a few times before bending to swirl her tongue around the head of his cock before flicking it over the tip. She pulled up slowly, gathering her hair to one side to make sure he could see her face as she stroked him. "I'm the only one that can touch you, Klaus. You're mine," she said before bending to lick him from base to tip.

He groaned, his hands twitching as though he wanted to tangle them in her hair, but she glared at him warningly as she wrapped her lips around the tip of him and sucked lightly, pulling up again and licking her lips, moving slightly to angle herself so that if she spread her legs the mirror over the hotel's dresser would show how wet she was.

"Caroline…"

She smirked. "Do you like the way I look like this? Do you like me bent over so that you can see how wet I am for you before I take you in my mouth?"

He fisted the sheets as she bent down again, her lips hovering just above the tip of him before speaking again, trying not to smirk as he took in a sharp breath. "Do you want me to suck your cock?"

"God, yes."

"Beg," she whispered, and he twitched as her breath landed on him.

"Caroline…" he said warningly, and she just licked her lips, letting her tongue brush him lightly, and he grit his teeth. "I want your mouth on me."

"I don't take orders," she said, rubbing her thighs together to soothe the ache between them.

"Not now," he said, smirking. "Perhaps later I'll push you on your hands and knees and claim you from behind, make you scream how you belong to me."

"You'll have to wait, I guess," she said, still stroking him, and he groaned as she flicked her thumb over the tip of him. "Beg, Klaus."

Her voice was demanding, and he groaned as she ran her tongue teasingly along his length. "I'm waiting, Klaus."

"Please, Caroline," he said through gritted teeth, and she allowed herself a smile before bending to take him in her mouth completely, her hand wrapped around the base, stroking him as he hit the back of her throat.

Her other hand moved between her legs to rub her clit as she sucked him, moaning as she felt the coil tighten in her lower belly. She changed the angle slightly so that he could watch her fuck herself with her fingers in the mirror while her thumb pressed against her clit.

His hips jerked as he hissed out her name. She gagged around him, her cheeks hollowing, and she heard the sheets rip as he tried to do as she asked, tried not to touch her.

Caroline pulled away once he began to tense, signaling that he was close, and pulled her fingers from her pussy to suck them clean while moving to straddle him again, pulling the lace of her thong to the side to sheath him inside of her.

"Fuck," she breathed as she rolled her hips, her forehead falling against his neck.

She heard him laugh softly as his hands moved to grip her hips, encouraging her to rock against him. "You feel so good, sweetheart. I love how wet you are for me, how tight you are around my cock."

She gasped as he moved one hand from her hip to her ass, his fingernails digging into her skin. He was matching the frantic movements of her hips with his own thrusts, and when his fingers moved under the scrap of lace to press teasingly against her back entrance, she moaned loudly.

"Do you like that, Caroline?" he breathed in her ear, his own voice strained from his need for her. "I love how you look like this, flushed and desperate for me while I pull you down on my cock. I want to have you in all ways, Caroline, and I too do not share. I will be the only one to make you scream, the only one to make you come so hard you're shaking with the pleasure of it. Do you understand?"

She nodded, her body tensing and needing him to press just a bit further with the fingers that were lightly brushing against her. "Klaus, please. I need...I need you to…"

"Oh, did you mean that you wanted me to pleasure you in the most sinful of places? Do you want me to give you your filthy little fantasy, Caroline? Do you dream about me taking your pretty little arse with my cock and fingers? I'll do it later, if you'd like. All you have to do is ask."

"Klaus…" she whined, her eyes tightly shut.

"Ask, love."

She gasped as his fingernail brushed lightly against a particularly sensitive spot and her fingernails clawed at his back, her sensitive nipples brushing almost painfully against his bare chest. "Klaus, please," she gasped, feeling her entire body tense as he pressed the tip of his finger inside of her. She was vaguely aware of how desperate she must sound for him, the way she was wantonly begging him for more, for him to fuck her harder, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She shattered against him, coming hard around his cock, riding out her orgasm on top of him, and it wasn't long before he spilled inside of her, their bodies going limp in a tangle of limbs.

* * *

**klaroline promot: "well I'm going to pop that millenia old anal cherry of yours." Caroline preform anal on klaus and he loves it, dirty dirty dirty**

* * *

"I want to try something," Caroline said, trailing her finger down Klaus's chest as she faced him in their bed, her hair sticking to her face from sweat.

Klaus smirked, and she knew it was because these conversations usually ended up quite well for him. "Anything you want, love."

She nodded, wriggling up to press a kiss to his lips and pulling back, dragging her teeth along his lower lip, enjoying the way his cock twitched against her bare thigh. "Anything?" she whispered, her nose brushing against his as she spoke against his lips.

"Anything," he confirmed. "Though you do have me intrigued, love. You generally just tell me outright."

"Have you ever had anal sex?"

He snorted. "Unless you've lost all your memories of the last two decades, you know the answer to that question."

"No, no. Have you had anal sex performed on you?"

He chuckled softly. "Can't say that I have. Why the interest?"

She smiled and captured his lips with his, moaning softly as his hands wandered to cup her ass, making her moan softly into his mouth as his finger darted teasingly across her back entrance. She wriggled against him, hooking a leg over his thigh and breaking away to moan softly as he scraped his teeth along her neck.

"I don't know. It just seems fun to try," she said. "If you don't like it, we won't do it again.  _Fuck,_ do that again, Klaus."

She felt him smile against her neck as he bit her softly before running his tongue along the scrape while pressing his finger against her back entrance, pressing the heel of his other hand against her clit.

"So, are you willing to try?" she asked, tipping her head slightly more against the pillows to give him better access to your skin.

"Of course, love."

She moaned loudly as he pressed two fingers into her pussy, and she felt him smile.

"Do you want to do it tonight? We can do it later this week, if you want," Caroline said, gasping softly as Klaus curled his fingers to press against her g-spot.

"If you have everything, tonight's fine with me, love."

She scoffed. "Of course I have everything."

"Been planning, I take it?"

"Just a little," she gasped out as sunk his fangs into her neck while he pressed his thumb against her clit, his fingers curling against her walls and his other hand pressing lightly against her back entrance, and she shattered, moaning softly as he fingerfucked her through her orgasm before pulling back, offering her his wrist for the cure.

Caroline drank from him for a few seconds, and she felt his cock harden further against her thigh as she pulled back, licking her lips. She rolled off the bed, ther mixed arousal still sticking to the insides of her thighs, and walked to the closet, pulling out the box they kept their toys in and grabbing the strap-on, turning around to see Klaus lying back against the pillows, unashamedly admiring her ass.

She grabbed the lube as well, and looked Klaus in the eye, watching his gaze heat as she pushed one of the two prongs of the toy inside of her before tying the strap carefully around her hips.

"Hands and knees, Klaus," she said as she walked back, grinning at him as he rolled his eyes and turned over. "Face the mirror. I want to see your face."

He moved into place, and she smirked at his expression, his eyes dark and wanting, and she could see that his cock was hard and dripping precum.

Klaus swore as she pressed her lubricated finger against his back entrance, her other hand moving to run a fingertip down the underside of his hard cock. "You okay?" she asked as she pushed her finger inside of him, and he gasped out a yes, his eyes closing.

She watched the twitch of his jaw as she moved her finger inside of him slowly, the way he gritted his teeth together to keep from groaning, and he lost the battle when she pushed another finger inside of him, a soft growl escaping from his throat.

"Do you like that?" she asked, her smile wicked, and he seemed to nod before he thought about it, his body stiffening.

"Yes," he hissed, his eyes flashing yellow for just a moment, and she felt her center contract slightly, squeezing the toy inside of her.

She clenched her thighs, rubbing them together as she moved her fingers, the toy inside of her rubbing against her g-spot, and she moaned softly as she watched his face, saw the way he was reacting to her touch.

He was gripping the sheets when she added a third finger, pushing them in and out slowly until she felt that he was prepared enough before pulling them away and pouring lube into her hand, coating the toy with it.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Klaus?" she asked, and he glared at her in the mirror for a moment as she rubbed the tip of the dildo against his back entrance before realizing that she clearly wasn't going to move until he'd agreed.

"Yes, Caroline."

"Tell me," she said, smirking as she reached around to wrap her hand around his cock, stroking him lightly, not pressing hard enough to give him any relief.

"I want you to fuck me, Caroline," he mumbled.

"Say please?"

She was having entirely too much fun, she knew, and he swore under his breath as she fondled his balls while pressing just the tip of the toy inside of him.

"Fuck me please, Caroline," he ground out through gritted teeth, and she moved her hands to grab his hips for leverage, slowly pushing inside of him.

She contracted around the part of the strap-on that was inside of her as she moved, and she moaned loudly as Klaus swore under his breath. "Do you like that?" she panted, resisting the urge to roll her hips as the toy brushed against her g-spot.

He was silent, and she repeated her question, her voice demanding. "Do you like that, Klaus?"

"Yes."

She began to move, and he let out a stream of what she knew were foreign swear words, his hands gripping the sheets, and she heard the rip of fabric when he gave a particularly violent shudder. "Right there, Caroline. Do that again."

She smirked, knowing she'd probably hit his prostate, and obligingly tried to hit the same spot again, enjoying seeing his muscles tense in the mirror, his teeth gritted.

"You have no idea how hot you look, Klaus," she whispered as she continued to move slowly, enjoying the way his breath caught with every thrust, the ache from her end of the toy steadily building between her thighs. "I love seeing you like this. What would your subjects say if they saw you right now? Their king submitting to his queen on his hands and knees while she took him in the ass…"

He took a deep breath, his body shuddering as she continued to talk, reaching around to fondle his balls or stroke his cock with every thrust, careful to keep her touches inconsistent, to keep them light to provide him no relief.

"Do you want me to stroke your cock while I fuck you, Klaus? Do you want to come all over your front? See the evidence of how much you like being on your knees for me? Look at yourself in the mirror, Klaus."

He obeyed, his lips parting slightly when he saw her looming over him, her body sweaty, breasts swaying as she moved her hips.

"Do you like what you see?" she whispered, giving his cock a particularly hard squeeze with her hand.

"Gods, yes."

"Should I make you come, Klaus?"

He seemed too absorbed in how good she felt inside of him to process that he was begging, or perhaps he just didn't care, and she smirked as he ground out a 'please, Caroline'.

She began to move faster, her strokes of his cock harder and more consistent, and he was soon spilling all over her hand, groaning her name.

She felt her own orgasm building inside of her, though the ache faded slightly as she pulled out of him, and she undid the straps of the toy before gasping as she was suddenly underneath him, his eyes bright gold. "I'm going to make you come around my fingers," he whispered, his voice husky, and she gasped as his fingers pressed inside of her pussy, moving quickly. "You're going to scream for me, Caroline. Then, I'll flip you over on your hands and knees and take you from behind, make you beg to come around my cock. I do enjoy submitting to you, my queen, but I enjoy you begging for your king's cock even more. Would you like that, love?"

She gasped and nodded, the conviction in his words making her body tighten, the filthy promise of them tipping her over the edge as his thumb brushed over her clit.


End file.
